


Entre Tus Manos Encontré El Amor

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Mpreg!Fisioterapeuta!Jared Padalecki [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom!Jared Padalecki, Child Abuse, Discussion of Abortion, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, Military, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Sick Jared Padalecki, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 152,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles es un militar en servicio, fue a la guerra de Irak, un gran capitán, pero en esa guerra recibe una bala en la rodilla lo que le obliga a regresar a su país luego de perder en una emboscada a todos los soldados a su cargo. Cuando regresa a” América” deberá atenderse con un fisioterapeuta privado, el mejor de el condado de California. ¿Quién le dijo que se enamoraría de ese enorme hombre de ojos multicolores como lo es Jared Padalecki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empezando con un tambaleo.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos
> 
> A nuestro artista, que nos eligio y preparo estos maravillosos arts, con escenas y todo, cumplio con cada cosita que le pedimos y no tenemos palabras para agradecerle, de corazón, HESHIPSJ, fue un placer trabajar contigo, espero que nos encontremos en futuras ediciones del Baby Bang u otros.  
> Por favor, pasen por el Arts post y dejen un mensaje que lo merece.
> 
> A VAN_KRAUSSER por ayudarnos a betear este monstruo, se que fue duro, nuestros errores aún son varios pero agradecemos infinitamente la paciencia y el tiempo, igual esperamos colaborar nuevamente más adelante.
> 
> A DESTIELWINCHI por todo el apoyo que ha sido para mi en especial en estos dias, el sabe a lo que me refiero.

 

 

  


  
  
El calor del desierto árabe no se compara en nada con el del Mojave de California; absolutamente se parecen en nada, aunque claro, ambos tienen arena y animales venenosos, y son escasos en agua; pero el desierto árabe es mortal, te hace querer desgarrarte la garganta para no tener que soportar un día más en ese mortífero lugar.  
  
Cuando piensa en el pasado, no tiene idea de por qué decidió alistarse en el ejército, menos en uno tan violento y sanguinario como el de los Estados Unidos de América; a veces le gusta pensar que todo es culpa de su padre y sus aspiraciones de llegar algún día a ser más que un capitán. Odia a su padre no sólo por como les crió, sino porque murió defendiendo un país que no tiene nada que defender más que el jodido orgullo que les caracteriza.  
  
Aunque a decir verdad, no odia a su padre; le amó durante mucho tiempo, y de él aprendió muchas cosas de las cuales le agradece todas. Tampoco odia a su madre, quien cayó en depresión poco tiempo después de la muerte de su padre y dejó el mundo un año luego de su partida. No tener padres en el ejército no era muy extraño, la mayoría de las historias que escuchaba de sus compañeros de escuadrón eran muy similares. No tenían a dónde ir, o eran supuestos homosexuales, como si en el ejército no se follaran los unos a los otros en los baños. Algunos se habían enlistados porque era el sueño de su progenitor; esa era su razón, y la de muchos más.  
  
Aldis, Carlson y Cohen formaban parte de ese séquito de soldados que estaban ahí por mera descendencia, y que servían al país por diferentes razones personales.  
Les habían dado su oportunidad de escoger, les habían dicho que podían escoger quedarse, claro, la marca había sido implacable, y nadie quiere ser llamado cobarde en esta vida, ¿o si?  
  
El Mojave vino de nuevo a su mente cuando salió a orinar detrás de su tienda; estaban en la provincia del Nimruz, capturando niños y acusándolos de terroristas, qué mierda. El calor era implacable a esas horas de la madrugada, le gustaría que las historias de que el desierto se volvía glacial de noche fueran ciertas, pero no lo eran. Al menos no en esa provincia.  
  
Cuando aterrizaron en Kabul, en los Helicópteros militares, un Mil Mi—26, venia con la esperanza de confrontarse con los "monstruos" árabes que su padre le había descrito antes de partir él a la guerra, muchos meses atrás, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se encontró con un montón de gente muerta, y el resto asustada hasta los cojones de morir, entre ellos niños.  
  
Claro, su equipo no tenía tan buena moral como él, y las muertes inocentes no se hicieron esperar por parte de las armas que lo acompañaban. De lo que hacía él con su propia arma prefería ni acordarse; le dolía pensar que todo esto lo hacía por un orgullo que ya no quería sentir y por supuesto por su hermana, ella era la luz que iluminaba lo que le quedaba de humanidad en ese maldito desierto.  
  
Los disparos comenzaron a escucharse con el sonido de su bragueta cerrándose. Se sobresaltó cuando la explosión del tanque de gasolina del vehículo donde dormitaba Cohen se produjo, probablemente cobrando la vida de su compañero.  
  
Carlson estaba fuera de su tienda apenas la explosión resonó, y en nada de tiempo él tenía su arma de vuelta en sus manos. No tenia chaleco ni casco, solo sus pantalones de camuflaje y una franelilla verde, sus brazos blancos relucían en su uniforme; ese sol no era para tostarse y afortunadamente solo había conseguido ponerle rojo en lugar de quemarle.  
  
En la oscuridad, y con la deslumbrante luz del fuego, se logran mover, pero sólo para darse cuenta de que la mitad del campamento ha sido silenciosamente asesinado, y que la explosión solo es una advertencia para los sobrevivientes.  
  
La masacre es algo que nunca olvidará. En cada rincón, con cada cuerpo, cada miembro, en cada objeto, podía ver la venganza en su máxima expresión.  
  
Es una escena horrible, sí; pero ahora, mientras escucha los gritos de ira de sus compañeros, de aquellos sobrevivientes a su alrededor, no puede evitar el preguntarse qué sentido tiene todo esto. ¿Acaso no habían sido ellos los primeros que entraron armas en mano, matando gente que apenas podía mover su cuerpo por culpa del miedo, dejando a hijos sin padres, padres sin sus hijos, en un territorio que no era suyo, exigiendo cosas que desde un inicio no les pertenecían y como algunos sectores decían, enriqueciendo sus bolsillos a costa de las vidas humanas?  
  
No, no era justo cómo sus compañeros habían muerto, pero tampoco lo era invadir otro país con una bandera blanca que escondía sangre en su reverso. Para colmo... ¿Qué orgullo tenia un país que enviaba a su propia gente a morir así? ¿A una causa vacía? Y quizás lo más importante de todo, ¿qué hacía él ahí?  
  
Desperdiciando su vida, siguiendo un sueño no solo vacío, sino que no era suyo.  
Le dolía, más con las noticias que llegaban de América, de toda la deuda que se acumulaba, y el cómo a los soldados no les estaban dando nada, ni un seguro, ni a las viudas les soltaban más que los restos de sus muertos.  
  
Dispara con rabia y la bala atraviesa la frente de un joven que no tendría más de dieciséis.  
  
Le duele en el alma y a punto está de dispararse él mismo cuando la voz de Steve le llega por su izquierda junto con un extraño sentimiento de humedad en su pantorrilla del mismo lado. No puede bajar la mirada, ya que su cuerpo se está precipitando al frente.  
  
Cae sobre la arena caliente sin sentir nada más que ese hilillo de lo que sabe, es sangre bajando por su pierna. Quiere gritar de rabia por ser tan tonto, quiere gritar por ser un insolente bastardo que debió seguir su estúpido sueño de ser carpintero en un pequeño local donde su esposa, una mujer de sonrisa dulce le trajera buñuelos y chocolate caliente, y donde sus hijos corrieran de un lugar a otro por toda la casa. Tendría dos niños, y su hermana vendría a visitarlos, y los abrazaría, y les daría galletas y los llevaría a partidos de beisbol, donde los Rangers ganarían la serie mundial y Texas seria un orgullo, su orgullo pese a estar residenciado en San Francisco. Viviría hasta los ochenta y moriría en cama, durmiendo.  
  
Así sería como moriría, no en un campo de batalla. Nunca en un campo de batalla

 

Es una tarde lluviosa y aunque parezca un poco raro, él lo disfruta. Está recostado en el suelo, a un lado del escritorio, observando caer las gotas de lluvia. Son tan grandes y a la vez tan pequeñas, que cuesta diferenciarlas; para muchos es agua pero hay algo en ellas que le gusta, le calma y enternece: el sonido, el aroma, la vista... Siempre le llamaron más la atención que a una persona normal y eso le gusta, es una de las tantas cosas que le hacen ser quien es.  
  
Sus parpados pesan, ese ambiente de tranquilidad solo le invita a acurrucarse y soñar. Él adora soñar, y no precisamente con algo en particular. Le gusta soñar con cosas tontas —como diría su ex novio—; con que un día podía volver a casa y sonreír mientras su madre le abraza, o que encontrará el amor de su vida.  
  
Sí. Para Chad, el siempre ha sido un soñador patético que raya en el cuadro infantil, y quizás por ello la realidad le golpea más fuerte de lo que debería. Pero no puede evitarlo. Cierra los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, el sonido aglomerándose en su cabeza y de pronto simplemente escucha unos pasos cerca.  
  
Seguramente su secretaria.  
  
Blake Lively es su secretaria, de cabello rubio largo que se desliza por sus hombros de forma grácil, tiene una sonrisa encantadora, y es, como dice ella misma, del tipo de persona que sonríe no solo con su boca, sino con el resto de su existencia. También él entra en esa categoría, y aunque le cuesta creerlo, lo hace.  
  
Su secretaria, quien también es enfermera, se encarga de todo el trabajo fuera de su despacho.  
  
A veces la envidia, cuando no tiene nada qué hacer y pasa horas sentada frente a su escritorio, enviándole mensajes calientes a su novio actual.

Es el aburrimiento a lo que más le teme, porque eso implica pensar en todas las cosas malas que odia.  
  
En esta época del año es cuando más recibe pacientes, debido a que el frio entumece los músculos; no están en navidad, sino a principios de diciembre, y si no se equivoca, sólo falta un mes entero para obtener sus vacaciones de dos meses, aunque no está seguro de que las tomará.  
  
—Tienes un paciente desde hace quince minutos, ¿Por qué no lo has atendido? ¿Acaso ya empezaron a dar en la TV la nueva temporada de American's Next Top Model? ¿O alguna mierda que ustedes los gays ven? —Se burla, claro que se burla de su condición. Blake no pierde tiempo para echárselo en cara, es una perra.  
  
Ser homosexual no es malo, está aceptado por muchas naciones desde hace al menos cincuenta años, ya que se dieron cuenta de que no podían contra la población creciente de hombres en estado de gestación, y cuando un país declaró inhumano el aborto aplicado por la ley a estas personas, el resto tuvo que seguirle por problemas morales.  
  
Aún quedan muchos homófobos, por supuesto; montones de ellos, y claro, su familia entera entra en eso.  
  
—¿Te levantaste irónica? —cuestiona de inmediato, con un leve quejido de disgusto cuando la mujer irrumpe en su oficina, encendiendo las luces y hablando tan escandalosamente como siempre, rompiendo la atmosfera de tranquilidad que la lluvia ha hecho a su alrededor.  
Se pone en pie con un movimiento rápido, no queriendo esperar algún comentario mordaz sobre lo gay que es observar la lluvia; al menos no esta vez.  
  
—¿Es urgente? —Pregunta con un leve puchero, tomando entre manos el expediente que la mujer le ofrece. Sus pies se mueven con algo de pereza y su movimiento era casi imperceptible pese a su peso, quizás porque apenas llevaba puestas unas medias.  
  
Asoma su cabeza por la puerta de la oficina, pasando su vista por la sala de espera. No le resulta muy difícil encontrar a su próximo paciente; después de todo, es el único que de momento se encuentra en aquella sala, sentado en una silla de ruedas. Sin aviso, su garganta se seca.  
  
—¿Es urgente? —Pregunta de nuevo.  
  
—Ya se te levantó la polla, ¿cierto? —comenta su asistente, desconfiando de su supuesto desinterés. Ella misma reconoce que ese hombre levantaría a más de un muerto, de eso está segura.  
  
—¡No! —Niega algo indignado—. Es solo que... yo no... tengo ganas —su excusa no sólo resulta patética, sino que parece de un infante.  
  
—Ahá, claro. Como que te creo, Jared Padalecki. Y sí es urgente, lo han enviado de la sala de urgencias aquí a rehabilitación; es un soldado de esta patria y será mejor que te apresures. Hasta ahora ha estado tranquilo —dice pensativa—. Pero no quiero que saque una bazooka del bolsillo —murmura, estremeciéndose—. También deberías tener cuidado, he escuchado que quien paga su estancia no es el seguro, sino un gran pez gordo —Jared la observa, tratando de identificar si bromea, dándose cuenta de que no es así—. Anda, ve, antes de que Davis se ponga a chillar o nos demanden.  
  
—No todos los soldados son psicópatas desquiciados —murmura volteándose a la chica sin darse cuenta de que está defendiendo a un perfecto desconocido—. Yo... ¿Está fuera de mi alcance, verdad? —Pregunta con un sonrojo, acompañado de una sonrisa de pena que enternece a su secretaria.  
  
—El mundo no es perfecto, Jared. Ahora mueve tu culo, voy a preparar el cuarto de terapia, y no digas algo tonto, como que no crees en la guerra, o acerca de tu condición —le advierte, pinchándole el pecho y girándose para seguir su camino.  
  
—Mandona —responde con diversión. Su relación con esa mujer es bastante extraña, está claro que ella no maneja muy bien el hecho de tener un jefe homosexual, pero a veces, algo así como un 1% de sus conversaciones al año, parecería que ella al menos le respeta como profesional.  
  
No por nada es uno de los mejores del país.  
  
Sale de la oficina con seguridad. Sus pasos ahora sí resuenan, pues llevaba sus zapatos puestos, pero dejan de hacerlo cuando se detiene, impresionado por algo que sin duda, llama su atención. Ese hombre está viendo la lluvia caer, tan concentradamente como él lo hacía. Su corazón salta por segunda vez y se obliga a sí mismo a calmarse un poco.

  
Tan pronto como está a medio metro del hombre, este desvía su vista del empañado cristal a su rostro, con una expresión extraña, como de duda o de resignación; sus ojos verdes son hipnotizadores, y muy hermosos a la luz brillante del hospital.  
  
Son ojos grandes, llenos de una calidez que no espera, de amabilidad palpable, pero también hay miedo en ellos, y el paso de la guerra se nota por todo su cuerpo. Su cercanía le permite observar las cicatrices que tiene en sus antebrazos y la que cruza desde su barbilla hasta su cuello.  
  
—Bue... Buenas tardes —logra que su voz salga fuerte y clara, pero el efecto que ese hombre ha logrado en él es tan grande como palpable—. ¿Señor Ackles? —Pregunta desviando su vista hacia el expediente que tiene entre sus temblorosas manos.  
  
—Buenas tardes —contesta asintiendo cordialmente, sorprendiendo a Jared Padalecki con su voz ronca y masculina, misma que le arranca un estremecimiento—. ¿Usted es el Doctor Pa—Pa—Pa...?  
  
Lo siento, es difícil.  
  
—Padalecki —responde, dejando ir sus ojos por todo el cuerpo del militar. Gracias a Dios, tiene la excusa perfecta para ello—. Soy el doctor Padalecki —murmura, empezando a revisar el expediente de nuevo—. Así que, aunque los médicos extrajeron la bala con éxito, ¿su pierna no ha recuperado la movilidad normal? —lo dice más como una observación.  
  
—Si, no puedo moverla. Intentaron que lo hiciera hace una semana, pero fue bastante doloroso y mi pierna se negaba a reaccionar, pese a que tengo reflejos —explica, cohibido por la altura del médico que se alza frente a él mientras se dirigen al consultorio. Solo con una mano le guía, se ve que ese hombre posee una fuerza increíble, y parece un gorila al puro estilo King Kong.  
  
El doctor lo deja frente a la camilla, seguramente esperando que se suba a ella por su cuenta.  
  
—Eh… ¿doctor? No puedo caminar del todo —explica consternado.  
  
—¿Oh?... ¡Oh! —Murmura sonrojándose un poco—. Lo siento, lo siento —repitió—, es solo que estoy algo distraído; permítame ayudarle.  
  
De inmediato su mano se cuela por debajo del brazo del militar, haciendo que su hombro se convierta en una especie de muleta y con la que, en un movimiento ágil, tomando las piernas con su otra mano, levanta a Jensen.  
  
Al inicio, este piensa que dolerá, pero luego… luego se sorprende por la fuerza y la delicadeza con la que el hombre le levanta y dejó sobre la camilla.  
  
—Nunca me he sentido tan inútil en la vida —jadea cuando apoyo un poco su pierna inútil sobre la cama. Se siente como una mierda, y lo peor es que no se está esforzando en no demostrarlo.  
  
—Es perfectamente normal el sentimiento —Jared sonríe cuando lo dice, porque de hecho es la verdad. Ese hombre se sorprendería de las veces que escucha eso al día—. Dentro de unos minutos, cuando le evalué, le informaré cuánto durará su recuperación, señor Ackles.  
Jensen Ackles sonríe, y unas arruguitas se muestran debajo de sus ojos cuando lo hace; ese comentario por parte del hombre alto lo ha calmado completamente, dejándolo aliviado sobre la camilla donde se dejó montar.  
  
—¿Tengo que quitarme la ropa? —Susurra, rascándose la nuca algo inquieto.  
  
—Justamente sería lo mejor —indica sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro. Una de sus pacientes le había dicho una vez que se había sentido relajada por ello. Nunca comprendió el porqué, pero a Jensen parece pasarle lo mismo—. Necesito ser capaz de determinar el grado de daño en toda su pierna y otros músculos, para tratar de dar una aproximación de tiempo más exacta.  
  
—Oh, claro. ¿Puede ayudarme? Mi brazo tampoco funciona muy bien, me es incomodo, así que dado que tengo que aprovechar al mejor medico del estado —dice viendo como Jared cierra con seguro la puerta y se gira hacia el—, supongo que no le molestaría.  
  
—Por supuesto que no —niega divertido—. Y gracias a esa pequeña información, tendré que revisar también su brazo —acota, acercándose al otro hombre, tomando su brazo y moviéndolo con cuidado hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que la bata que lleva encima se desliza fuera del cuerpo del militar. Es curioso como un hombre tan grande como Jared, puede ser tan cuidadoso con sus movimientos.  
  
—Así que… ¿Le molesta el brazo para todo movimiento? —Pregunta, dejando al hombre sobre la mesa sin ninguna prenda más que el bóxer.  
  
—Pues, cuando lo estiro demasiado me da como un corrientazo de dolor, igual en la pierna. Creo que es por el estrés de usar armas, y una vieja herida en la articulación del hombro —explica, señalando la cicatriz que se extiende por su brazo izquierdo. Es pequeña, pero se nota que había sido una herida profunda.  
  
Jared suelta una pequeña risita al percatarse de cómo Jensen se cubre su entrepierna.  
  
—Tranquilo, señor Ackles, soy un profesional —señala, buscando algo de aceite entre sus implementos—. Acuéstese boca arriba, por favor.  
  
—Igual...es un poco incomodo... —murmura el rubio con una risa nerviosa, viendo como Jared se prepara, untando aceite en sus manos con precisión.  
  
—Por supuesto que lo entiendo, pero si usted está relajado, sus músculos lo estarán —explica acercándose, sus manos enormes se posan con la misma delicadeza de antes sobre su pierna.  
  
—Lo sé —respira hondo intentando calmarse y relajar sus músculos, pero es un poco incomodo aun  
  
—. ¿Así, doctor? —Pregunta lamiéndose los labios.  
  
—¿Si? —susurra bajo. Aunque ni el mismo lo admitiría, está embelesado de lo hermoso que es ese hombre. Su polla es de un considerable tamaño, no tiene que acercarse o tocarla para saberlo y eso hace que se relama los labios, sin notar que él y el militar han compartido el gesto.  
Jared desliza sus manos en círculos buscando relajar a Jensen, moviendo sus piernas un poco, tratando de no distraerse de su trabajo debido a tan sublime vista.  
  
—¿Entonces va a revisar mi brazo y mi pierna, o todo mi cuerpo? —Pregunta el militar, tratando de no volverse a tensar por las manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo.  
Está aún un poco aturdido de tantas pastillas contra el dolor, casi se podía decir que está drogado de píldoras, y que por eso no logra razonar bien. A eso le echa la culpa de que las manos del doctor se sientan tan bien; también podía culpar a que, según lo que le habían dicho en el hospital, el chico de veinticinco años es el mejor fisioterapeuta de la ciudad.  
  
Jared tiene que tragar grueso cuando escucha la pregunta, principalmente porque contesta más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado.  
  
—Todo —se aclara la garganta cuando tiene aquellos ojos verdes encima—. Es decir, es muchísimo más apropiado que revise todo su cuerpo, para asegurarme de que no haya algún otro músculo dañado. ¿Está de acuerdo?  
  
Tan pronto pregunta, sus manos se deslizan con maestría por la pierna herida, simplemente frotando, buscando relajar el músculo.  
  
El paciente asiente con firmeza, recostándose mejor en la pequeña camilla mientras se prepara mentalmente para lo que vendría. No le gusta que le toquen, no es kinestésico sino oyente, solo con palabras puede entenderse con los demás, pero que alguien le toque es algo que no es capaz de aceptar del todo.  
  
Por eso siente que podría salir corriendo… en sentido figurado, por supuesto.  
  
—¿Si le digo que duele se detendrá, o es de la clase de doctor que no le gusta detenerse? —suelta una pequeña risita al ver la expresión de Jared; sin duda el chico no se esperaba que un soldado le hiciese esa petición.  
  
—La... la terapia siempre implica un grado de dolor, señor Ackles, pero usted es el paciente, así que si me pide que me detenga, lo haré. Mi prioridad es ayudarle, no torturarle con dolor que no es precisamente necesario —indica con tono bajo, buscando generar confianza en el otro hombre—. Además también esta la opción de hacerlo sin dolor, usted sabe —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Lento, pero sin dolor, solo que implicará mayor tiempo en su recuperación. ¿Cuál prefiere?  
  
Jensen se siente mareado. Los analgésicos deben estar realizando su efecto y de ahí el estremecimiento cuando la mano de Jared se coloca sobre su cadera; se lleva inconscientemente la mano a su cuello, buscando su placa de identificación, pero recuerda que debido a los rayos X se la habían retirado. Esa mujer aún la tiene.  
  
—Seria un inútil por más tiempo, pero se lo agradecería. Ya tengo un gran dolor colgando y no me gustaría experimentar más. Por supuesto, no me gustaría que se lo comentara a nadie.  
  
—Secreto profesional —canturrea al tiempo que sus manos giran con rapidez, pero sin fuerza alguna—. Tranquilo, de mi boca no saldrá nada —agrega cuando ve al rubio sonreír.  
  
Esa sonrisa... es decir, de seguro es su jodida mente jugándole bromas, pero está seguro de haber visto unas pecas, mismas que resaltaron cuando esa sonrisa tímida se colocó en los labios del hombre frente a el. ¿Cómo sería verle sonreír de verdad? Sus manos se mueven un poco hacia arriba, dejando que solo la punta de los dedos bajen por uno de los muslos ajenos.  
  
No cuenta con que la vería tan pronto, al menos un poco más de ella, cuando Jensen ríe bajito, removiéndose bajo sus dejos, que se sienten cosquilleantes contra su piel.  
  
—Da cosquillas... —susurra a modo de disculpa, recibiendo un apretón por parte de Jared que desvía su atención al musculo hinchado—. ¡Ah! —Gime cuando un corrientazo de dolor lo recorre de pies a cabeza.  
  
—Lo siento —se apresura a decir el doctor, luego de salir de la distracción en que le ha dejado el ver un poco más de esa sonrisa—. Es que... debo medir el nivel de hinchazón, así que necesito que aguante un poco. ¿Esta bien? —Pregunta usando su palma totalmente abierta en un movimiento circular para aliviar el dolor.  
  
Jensen da un suspiro ante la caricia.  
  
—Ok, lo intentaré —cierra los ojos de nuevo, bloqueando la visión de Jared. Últimamente se había vuelto un descuidado; tal vez por la depresión y las pastillas, y esa mujer rondándole todos los días. Sólo espera que este hombre tenga paciencia de santo.  
  
Jared no puede evitar el rubor que se ha apoderado de sus mejillas con el suspiro ajeno.  
  
Aunque logra evitar el que está a punto de salir de entre sus labios a tiempo. Cuando está concentrado, o al menos más tranquilo sus manos se mueven desde el inicio de la pierna hasta el final, haciendo el movimiento constante. Se mueve lento y con un poco más de empeño que el normal, deseando limitar el dolor al mínimo. Sus manos está de pronto —como si tuvieran vida propia— tocando los puntos más sensibles de la pierna, haciendo entrar en un calor agradable todo el cuerpo ajeno.  
  
—Nunca me habían hecho un masaje así —habla Jensen luego de unos minutos, obteniendo su atención en segundos—. No pensé que se sintiera tan bien —aunque lo dice en un susurro, debido al silencio de la habitación, Jared lo escucha alto y claro.  
  
—¿Así? —pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa, sus manos moviéndose al lado contrario, mientras se gira de forma que los nudillos quedan moviéndose sobre la zona lastimada, pero muy levemente.  
  
—No duele como pensé que lo haría; no tanto al menos —contesta abriendo los ojos y fijándose en Jared.  
  
El doctor es atractivo, tiene hoyuelos cuando sonríe flojito, y se nota que es sincero con cada palabra que sale de sus labios.  
  
—Bueno, eso es en parte porque, aunque el daño es severo, esta es la primera vez que recibe el tratamiento adecuado —señala, concentrado en el movimiento que hace con sus manos, sin percatarse de que el otro lo mira.  
  
—¿Tan malo es? La doctora dijo que podré caminar de nuevo. ¿Sólo mentía? —Pregunta con miedo reflejado en su voz. No se imagina cómo sobrevivirá si queda lisiado y sin la pensión respectiva del ejército.  
  
Ser veterano de guerra solo es un titulo, no tiene beneficio alguno, así como no lo había tenido su padre aún después de morir por su patria.  
  
—Oh no, no me refería a eso —rectifica el médico de inmediato. No es agradable ver esos ojos nublarse por el miedo—. Claro que podrá caminar de nuevo —su sonrisa es cálida al decirlo—.  
  
Pero el daño es grave, por eso lo enviaron aquí de emergencia —se queda pensando unos segundos en silencio, con un ligero puchero—. Tendrá que venir alrededor de cuatro horas diarias.  
  
—¿Cuatro horas? —Cuestiona abriendo sus ojos, sorprendido—. Espero que seas un tipo genial, porque no creo poder aguantar eso —dice con un bufido, aunque tratándolo ya con más desenvoltura, colocándose las manos en la cara, dejando su hermoso cuerpo mas descubierto, a la completa disposición del fisioterapeuta.  
  
Lo siguiente que escucha el soldado es una estruendosa carcajada que debe haberse oído hasta el final del pasillo.  
  
—Tranquilo, conforme avance, el tiempo se reducirá. ¿Y sabe qué? —Pregunta, obteniendo la atención de esos ojos verdes de nuevo—. Claro que soy un tipo genial.  
  
—¿Con ese ego? —dice, haciendo a Jared reír un poco más, pero el momento termina cuando aparta la pierna, incómodo por la manera en que la mano de Jared se ha posado en su muslo. Rápidamente se da cuenta de que ha sido grosero—. Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen allí.  
  
—No se preocupe, es la reacción de casi todo paciente masculino —afirma restándole importancia al asunto.  
  
—¿Nunca se enfadan? —cuestiona, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Muchos me ven, abren los ojos enormemente, se disculpan de manera escueta y salen corriendo. Bueno, en caso de que sean capaces de ello —bromea, haciendo que el otro hombre suelte una pequeña risita—. Pero en serio, la mayoría simplemente buscan una fisioterapeuta por el disgusto de que un hombre les toque, aunque otros lo hacen por morbo.  
  
—Y no hay muchas, ¿verdad? — Ríe el rubio, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Jared—. Los doctores me dijeron que eras el mejor, por eso decidí confiar en ti, darte una oportunidad. No me has decepcionado aún.  
  
—Oh —dice desviando un poco su rostro, porque sin duda ese leve calor que siente en sus mejillas es un sonrojo—. Gracias, es bueno saber que mi reputación habla por mi.  
  
Es bueno, principalmente porque hasta el momento mantiene en secreto el pequeño asunto de que es gay. Espera y sueña que, cuando algún día eso salga a la luz —porque en algún momento tiene que pasar— su reputación será lo suficientemente buena como para no quedarse sin trabajo.  
  
—¿No te molesta hacerlo? Que por tus manos pasen tantos hombres… —pregunta. Se siente un poco intimidado por la presencia de Jared. En momentos así intenta ganarse a la persona por las buenas, aunque por las malas no es algo que pudiese hacer en su condición.  
  
—Claro que no, es mi trabajo —afirma sin interés. Sus manos empiezan un movimiento un poco más rápido por cada nervio que queda a su alcance—. Es decir, es normal para mí.  
  
Desafortunadamente, a Jensen se le escapa un gemido alto cuando Jared presiona un nudo de músculos que protestaron por el esfuerzo. Avergonzado, se cubre los ojos con su antebrazo, recibiendo palabras alentadoras por parte del medico; cuando está por darle las gracias por su comprensión, vuelve a gemir y esta vez si se lleva la mano a la boca, intentando acallar algún otro sonido que pudiese salir de ella; sus ojos se cierran fuertemente, aunque Jared puede ver cómo el pecoso pecho se pone rojo por la vergüenza.  
  
Es una vista sublime en su opinión, demasiado tentadora pues su lengua pica ante la posibilidad de salir a lamer aquel firme pecho.  
  
—No se preocupe, señor Ackles, es normal —murmura Jared, y sus manos repiten el movimiento con un poco de mas fuerza, queriendo que la sensación recorra el cuerpo por completo; necesita escuchar esos gemidos de nuevo.  
  
—¡No, por favor! —suplica, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Jared con su tono desesperado. No es para menos, está desnudo casi por completo, y sus boxers son flojos, lo que seguramente le da a Jared una vista de su parte más íntima.  
  
Se siente estúpido al momento de suplicar, y piensa en lo que dirían sus compañeros al verlo comportarse como una mujercita virgen. Debe estar perdiendo facultades.  
  
Pero entre el grito y la sorpresa, el joven médico alcanza a hacer una parte del movimiento lanzando con ello otra corriente de alivio.  
  
—Lo siento —se disculpa con la voz de un niño que es atrapado en plena travesura, pero de sus ojos se disipa la culpa tan rápido como llega, con la vista de unos testículos demasiado apetecibles para su cordura mental.  
  
—Soy tan estúpido —se lamenta Jensen, respirando agitadamente. Ese último movimiento lo ha dejado muerto, paralizado en el sitio de gusto, y apenas ha sido un estirón en su pierna, tensa de nuevo con el toque de las manos de Jared acariciando en círculos su piel.  
  
—Nah —dice restándole importancia al asunto, mientras obliga a sus ojos a concentrarse en la pierna del paciente y no en otras partes—. Siempre es así, al menos las primeras sesiones. Ahora evaluaré su brazo. ¿Puedo? —inquiere con algo de pena mostrándose en su aniñado rostro.  
  
—Si —responde aún aturdido por la presión a la que Jared le somete sin darse cuenta. No es su culpa, puesto que el chico sólo hace su trabajo.  
  
—Yo... ¿Esta bien? —pregunta cuando sus manos se mueven de la pierna. Casi sin permiso una de ellas se mueve a la frente del rubio—. ¿Le dolió mucho lo de antes? —Su tono está lleno de preocupación real.  
  
—No te preocupes —sonríe cerrando los ojos de nuevo, todo ese jueguito de manos le está afectando, más cuando el medico piensa que le duele y acaricia suavemente sus músculos, a veces usando la palma entera de su mano para tocar todo su torso—. ¿Puedes continuar? –pregunta cuando siente cierta parte de su fisionomía reaccionar.  
  
—Oh, si, si —murmura quitando su mano de la frente ajena, nuevamente sonrojado mientras da la vuelta, deseando darse de golpes contra la pared. No entiende como es que parece una jodida abeja que no puede despegarse de su miel, en este caso su paciente.  
  
Rueda los ojos ante su propia analogía y lleva sus manos al brazo, empezando a pasar la punta de los dedos en círculos sobre el hombro. No pasan menos de dos minutos y de nuevo está ahí, tocando a propósito unos puntos que sabe, pueden darle más de esos suspiros tan adictivos de ese hombre.  
  
—¡Oh dios! Tus manos son el cielo —gime, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse al escuchar las palabras que salen de su boca.  
  
Se está quedando tonto con las caricias que le propina, y debe quitar esa palabra de sus pensamientos, ya que sólo son masajes después de todo.  
  
—Gracias —no puede evitar la alegría de la cual se tiñe su voz, dirigiéndose al área que conecta la axila con el torso, empezando a masajearla.  
  
—Jensen —susurra el soldado luego de un largo rato de silencio en el que se han mantenido cómodamente; al menos el fisioterapeuta, porque él lo ha pasado con los labios apretados para no soltar otro gemido de gusto, esto sin duda es más difícil que estar en un campo de guerra.  
  
—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco descolocado.  
  
—Jensen... mi nombre, aunque no sé si ya lo sabías por el informe —murmura. “En serio, Jensen ¿Qué pasa contigo, hombre?” Se regaña mentalmente.  
  
—Oh —murmura sin poder evitar sonreír con más fuerza—. ¿Puedo...Puedo llamarte Jensen? —pregunta sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, empezando a tutearlo.  
Sus manos mientras tanto, siguen tocando levemente los puntos que dice el informe, sintiendo con orgullo cómo el cuerpo en sus manos se relaja más a cada segundo.  
  
—Si gustas. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien eso de que me llamen por mi apellido, mucho menos en la escuela militar. Siempre me confundían con mi padre, era molesto —suspira moviendo los dedos del brazo que acaricia Jared. Vuelve a tener esa sensación cosquilleante en la base de su espalda.  
  
—Claro —susurra mordiéndose la lengua. Las ansias de decirle que también puede llamarle por su nombre son demasiadas, pero él es solamente su doctor, y él su muy heterosexual paciente, así que debe tener algunos limites, más por su salud mental que por otra cosa en realidad.  
  
Su mano se mueve hacia la mano del otro, haciendo un movimiento sobre el dedo índice que por momentos pasa a ser circular. Con ello, hace que el brazo del militar suelte la tensión, relajándose en su mano.  
  
—Eso se siente bien...doctor —responde de esa manera en que deja claro que si, Jensen Ackles, su paciente heterosexual quiere saber su nombre.  
  
—Jared.  
  
Y no le extraña que su lengua fuese más rápida que su cerebro, no cuando durante toda esta sesión sus manos se han vuelto locas sobre ese cuerpo.  
  
—Mi nombre, es decir —corrige con voz suave—. “Doctor” es lindo, pero me hace sentir viejo.  
Jensen suelta una risita, mostrando sus blancos dientes.  
  
—Pensé que te iba todo ese rollo de doctor—paciente que le va a algunos —murmura riendo por lo bajo por el doble sentido de las palabras.  
  
—No, pero igual debo llevarlo, es algo así como útil con cierto tipo de pacientes —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero tú no te ves peligroso —bromea con una pequeña sonrisa, sus manos empezando a moverse por el costado izquierdo de arriba abajo.  
  
—Pues a mi me tienes encantado con tus manos, a excepción de cuando duele —dice con una mueca de desagrado al recordar como dolía su condenada pierna—. ¿Esta sesión durará las cuatro horas? —Pregunta con el rostro girado hacia las manos de Jared, viéndolas moverse.  
  
—No, los masajes de hoy son simplemente para relajar tu cuerpo para mañana, que será con masajes mas dirigidos a que tu pierna recupere su movilidad —sus pulgares empiezan a moverse en círculos, aumentando el hormigueo en aquella parte de la anatomía de su paciente.  
  
Por toda respuesta recibe un asentimiento. Si hay algo que le provocan esos masajes, es una somnolencia absoluta, que le ha dejado aún mas tonto, pero hay un miedo que había desarrollado cuando cayó inconsciente en el suelo, luego de la ultima explosión, y es dormir y despertar en un quirófano sabiendo que la mitad de sus compañeros estaban muertos y que el resto aún se encuentran en la sucia guerra.  
  
Resiste por al menos diez minutos más antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, gracias al doctor Padalecki.  
  
Conforme los minutos pasaron, Jared se percata de cómo poco a poco su paciente está más relajado, incluso al grado de dejarse vencer por la somnolencia. Jensen se ha quedado dormido sobre la camilla, su boca entreabierta y su cuerpo totalmente flojo en sus manos.  
  
—Mierda —susurra, viendo el pecoso rostro. El hombre le gusta más de lo que alguien alguna vez pudo haber llamado su atención; incluso más que su primer novio, con el que estuvo saliendo por tres años; pero Jensen es heterosexual, está seguro.  
  
Su mano se mueve sola entonces, totalmente perdida al igual que su dueño. Pronto está sobre la  
polla ajena, que si bien no está del todo erecta, si está rígida, y gracias a los boxer que como única prenda lleva el militar, puede recrearse en su forma y tamaño al tocarla. Su otra mano hace presión sobre el comienzo de la cintura, de antemano —o quizás no— sabiendo lo que eso causará.  
  
Provoca un suspiro y un movimiento que por poco le causa un infarto cuando Jensen mueve la cabeza hacia el otro lado, su cadera buscando removerse debido al fuerte agarre que Jared mantiene. Repite el movimiento cuando su otra mano sube y hace un rápido movimiento alrededor del pezón.  
  
Siente su corazón martilleando en sus oídos al observar otro estremecimiento del militar en sueños, pero lo que termina de volverlo loco es como la lengua de este sale de los gruesos labios, mojándolos. Su mano no pierde tiempo y atrapa entre sus dedos el pezón que antes acarició, lo estruja, alternando pronto entre uno y el otro.  
  
Su otra mano ya se mueve por arriba y abajo de lo que promete ser una erección enorme.  
  
El rubio mueve una de sus manos a su cadera, colocándola sobre la de Jared que le sostiene fuertemente, murmurando algo que el castaño no puede entender, y llevándola a su entrepierna junto con la otra que le acaricia de arriba abajo. Son claras sus intenciones; quiere, inconscientemente, que Jared le toque por debajo de su última prenda.  
  
—¡Oh, dios! —susurra tratando de alejarse, pero la mano del otro le sujeta con bastante fuerza. No le extraña, ya que es militar, pero ese y otros pensamientos se desvanecen de su cabeza cuando siente contra su palma abierta el fuerte y duro miembro, correspondiendo el movimiento. Hace presión por momentos en la punta mojada, con sus dedos.  
  
Ya no es él quien está jugando con Jensen; es éste quien juega con él sin saberlo, obligándole a tomar su erección entre sus dedos a la vez que suelta un gemido, demasiado suave para ser oído.  
  
Jared jadea, su sonido acompañando el contrario mientras su mano ejerce más fuerza, masturbando al fin toda la erección, usando los puntos que sabe, vuelven loco a su paciente.  
  
Aunque para sorpresa del castaño, Jensen da un gemido alto y sus testículos se vacían sobre la mano de Jared y su propio abdomen, y aun así no despierta. Su mano cae al lado de su cuerpo, que se ha relajado de nuevo con el orgasmo, quedando laxo sobre la camilla mientras su respiración vuelve a la normalidad con rapidez.  
  
—¿Qué he hecho? —murmura Jared, el pánico invadiéndole. Sus manos tiemblan, pero rápidamente toma unos pañuelos del lado derecho de la camilla y limpia al rubio. Su polla vibra cuando su vista se encuentra con la otra; nunca, nunca en su vida ha agradecido tanto esos pantalones anchos y su bata de doctor, porque gracias a ellos, su erección se disimula bastante bien.  
  
Cubre al rubio luego de limpiarlo, y espera unos segundos antes de moverlo por los hombros levemente.  
  
—¿Señor Ackles? —le llama, tratando de despertarlo.  
  
Jensen da un gruñido, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus ojos se abren lentamente. No reconoce dónde está, hasta que ve la mirada preocupada de Jared, que con su frente transpirada, parece haber tenido un tiempo muy agitado mientras él dormitaba.  
  
—¿Qué...? ¿Me quedé dormido?  
  
—Sí... sí —su voz tiembla un poco, y su mirada café evade el contacto visual anteponiendo una fuerte distancia —. Por hoy terminamos. ¿Cómo se siente?  
  
—Pues...pues muy bien... como si acabara de tener... —“un orgasmo”, piensa y niega con la cabeza mientras se sienta en la camilla, con esa sensación de mareo, acomodándose la ropa interior. Puede sentir cómo todo su cuerpo está caliente, azorado.  
  
—¿Está bien? —Pregunta preocupado cuando nota el leve mareo, y olvidándose de lo sucedido se acerca al otro hombre—. ¿Quién vendrá a recogerle, señor Ackles? Es decir, no creo que en su estado sea recomendable que vuelva solo a su casa.  
  
—Mi… Danneel —él mismo corrige sus palabras, prefiriendo no darle un título a esa mujer, “perra del demonio”. Se encoge de hombros mientras estira un brazo para que Jared le ayude a bajar de la camilla—. Aunque no sé a qué hora se aparezca por aquí.  
“¿Su Danneel?”, se pregunta mentalmente, sintiendo todo el calor que queda en su cuerpo desvanecerse por completo, mientras toma al rubio con facilidad nuevamente. —Le ayudaré a vestirse —musita bajo, tomando las prendas y empezando con el proceso de manera lenta—. No puedo dejarle ir sin otra persona señor Ackles, así que quizás sí deba llamarla  
  
—Jensen, por favor. Pensé que habíamos acordado eso. Y sí, la llamaré. Debe haber un teléfono en el hospital —señala, para luego dar un gruñido mal disimulado de incomodidad al Jared colocarlo en la silla.  
  
Jared suspira. Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando lo hace; quizás sólo es un reflejo o una forma de protegerse. — Lo siento. Está bien, Jensen. Puedes usar el teléfono de mi oficina, en seguida te lo traigo.  
  
Jensen asiente, pero en vez de quedarse allí, sigue a Jared saliendo del lugar en su silla de ruedas. Odia que lo traten como un discapacitado inútil. ¡Había estado en la guerra, por Dios! Había matado gente y había demostrado algo que no le importaba en absoluto como era su hombría, así que es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí solo.  
  
Jared enarca una ceja ante eso. El hombre tiene un gran orgullo y eso es algo problemático en su opinión pero lo ignora, así como la mirada inquieta que le da su secretaria al entrar a la oficina. —Aquí tienes —murmura lo más profesional que puede. Lo único que le falta es que su secretaria se burle un par de horas de lo que, si sigue así, promete ser un cuelgue enorme  
  
Jensen frunce el ceño ante la actitud del castaño. ¿Qué le había pasado al medico amable de mas temprano? No lo sabe, y espera que no fuese el haberse dormido en una de sus sesiones.


	2. Abrazándome a la vida.

 

 

 

Disfruta mucho estos pequeños momentos en los que puede acurrucarse en el sillón, y quizás fingir un poco que tiene la vida que siempre soñó de niño, aunque la realidad sea cruelmente diferente. En esa casa no hay niños corriendo, no se oyen las risas de su hermana junto a ellos, ni las de una agradable mujer. Esa casa no es más que una prisión, su prisión... Pero ha aprendido a conformarse. Después de todo no es el primero ni el último que no alcanza eso que algunos llaman felicidad. Frunce el ceño ante sus propios comentarios; en definitiva, los medicamentos lo ponen sensible, no hay mejor explicación que esa.  
  
El sonido de la puerta siendo azotada, lo saca de sus enredos mentales, a lo que sólo puede hacer una mueca de disgusto, una mueca enorme por la forma en que el sonido retumba de forma desagradable en sus oídos. Se encoge un poco de manera que pueda encontrar otra posición cómoda sobre el caro sofá, cuando escucha la voz de esa infernal mujer.  
  
—Hey amor —es melosa cuando lo dice, y más aún cuando se acerca al militar y le acaricia el rostro con fuerza—. ¿Cómo te fue en la terapia? —Deja uno de sus dedos sobre los labios ajenos, acariciando levemente.  
  
—¿El doctor hizo honor a su fama? Esa que dice que es el mejor de la cuidad —volvió a preguntar.  
  
—Bien. El doctor es excelente; definitivamente es el mejor de la ciudad —contesta fingiendo con maestría, como ya se ha acostumbrado a hacer; no le es difícil con esa mujer.  
  
Danneel se sienta de inmediato, sonriendo según ella con complicidad. —Bien, ¿y qué te dijo sobre el sexo? ¿Ya podemos practicarlo?  
  
—No, aún no. Sería poner mayor esfuerzo en mis músculos —dijo, tratando de sonar convincente en sus palabras; ni siquiera había preguntado por esa cuestión de sexo, mucho menos cuando el hombre casi lo había despachado de una patada al salir del consultorio en el auto de la mujer que lo había enviado a buscar con su chofer.  
  
—Ohhhh —la desilusión se oye en su tono, mientras acaricia el pecho cubierto de Jensen—. Bueno, estoy segura que si tu no... —su celular corta su frase, sonando con un estridente sonido desde su bolso. Con un bufido molesto se levanta, encaminándose hasta la mesa y sacado el aparato.  
  
—Harris. Que sea rápido —contesta, regresando al lado del militar y dejando su mano sobre el muslo de este.  
  
El toque es posesivo; le deja en claro que ella es quien le posee como si fuese una jodida mercancía, pero es lo que tiene qué hacer, todo porque quiere llegar a ese preciado momento en el que tendrá a su hermana en sus brazos de nuevo.  
  
—Buenas tardes, señorita Harris. Soy la secretaria del doctor Jared Padalecki. Llamo para informarle que por motivos personales, no podrá seguir atendiendo a su novio, el señor Jensen Ackles.  
  
De inmediato siente como la mujer estrecha la mano bajo su muslo, y con algo de molestia se levanta, sin percatarse de su quejido. —¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo que motivos personales? —Se burla mientras deja ir en un sonido seco su tacón rojo contra el suelo—. Escúchame bien: no me importa qué diablos le pasa a ese doctor; es el mejor del estado y mi novio solo tiene lo mejor, ¿entendido?  
  
—Señorita Harris, espero que comprenda que “motivos personales” son motivos personales, y aunque mi jefe sea el mejor del estado, no puede seguir con la atención. Lo siento —dice, resignada a tener que soportar el carácter de esa mujer.  
  
—¿¡Qué parte de “me importa una mierda sus motivos” no entendió!? —Ruge con prepotencia la mujer—. ¿Acaso quiere que cancele las donaciones al hospital, o que le despida por negligencia medica? Vamos, dígame. ¿Cuál de esas opciones prefiere?  
  
—¿Negligencia medica? —Pregunta horrorizada—. ¡Pero señorita Harris! ¡Eso no es cierto!  
  
Lo que Jensen no podía ver, es que Jared Padalecki está escuchando la conversación con su rostro apoyado en su mano mientras pone los ojos en blanco con las palabras de la mujer, pensando en la perra que su calmado paciente se ha conseguido.  
  
—Oh, pero bueno, señorita. Estoy segura que la junta medica de Texas pensará diferente —es una amenaza; sutil, pero amenaza, al fin y al cabo. Se gira hacia el militar y tiene el descaro de sonreírle como si no estuviera comportándose como una perra.  
  
—Está bien —concede con voz neutra la secretaria, luego de que Jared hace un gesto de resignación—. Dígale a su novio que regrese según lo acordado, señorita Harris. ¿Eso esta bien para usted?  
  
—No, no me parece bien —ruge ante lo que ella considera un tono mordaz de parte de la mujer al otro lado de la línea—. Ahora su médico tendrá que hacer las terapias aquí, y por supuesto, tendrá que mejorar el presupuesto—. Danneel cuelga, dejando ir una pequeña sonrisita.  
  
—¿Algún problema amor?  
  
—No. ¿Ese era Jared Paleski, el doctor? —Pregunta como si fuera solo simple curiosidad, como si fuera tonto, como a Danneel le gustaba que fuera.  
  
—La secretaria inepta de ese idiota —insulta mordiéndose el labio—. Pero tú tranquilo, mi vida, que a partir de mañana él vendrá a nuestra casa a hacer su trabajo —indica sentándose nuevamente a su lado.  
  
—¿Y sus otros pacientes? Porque tiene muchos pacientes qué atender, no sólo yo, Danneel —sabe cuánto se irrita Danneel cuando la cuestiona, más cuando la hace quedar como la perra que es.  
  
—¿Qué hay con eso? —Replica a la defensiva de inmediato—. Tú eres el único que importa Jensen, lo sabes.  
  
—Sí, por supuesto, amor —dice, fingiendo estar de acuerdo, y que toda su parafernalia ha sido solo una locura de momento. La acerca a su cuerpo y deja un beso sobre su mejilla, nunca sobre sus labios o sobre otra parte de su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan buen actor?  
  
En definitiva, un muy buen actor, pues la mujer suspira y se acomoda a su cuerpo. —Es tan hermoso que al fin comprendas que eres mío, Jensen. Sólo mío  
  
—Sólo tuyo —responde asqueado.  
  
Danneel hace un sonido de gusto, y con un puchero planta sus ojos en los contrarios. —Pues deberías demostrarlo, que eres mío —su voz, según ella, a cada segundo es más sensual, pero para el militar no—. Que no le debes nada a nadie, que solo soy yo —murmura bajando su mano con lentitud—. Que vives para complacerme.  
  
—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? —pregunta el rubio, mientras piensa que tal vez y sólo tal vez, la locura de la chica podría ser contagiosa al máximo. Eso explicaría muchas cosas de las que pasan por su cabeza.  
  
—La imaginación es un don, querido —susurra con un tono pícaro—. Haz algo por ti mismo que me demuestre el alcance de lo que sientes por mi; que sin mí no podrías seguir —su voz se llena de orgullo conforme cada palabra sale de su boca, pero termina en susurros malicioso—. O ya sabes lo que hare — termina mientras muerde el antebrazo del militar.  
  
Jensen palidece de inmediato con sus palabras, un único pensamiento en su mente: su hermana.  
  
—¿Quieres montarme, bebé? —su voz se escucha ronca, sensual, pero también una copia barata de quién es cuando está excitado. Una de sus manos toma uno de los suaves pechos de la mujer—. Aunque el doctor dijo que no, puedo hacer una excepción para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.  
  
Como toda respuesta, lo que recibe es un gemido de gusto, seguida de las pequeñas manos de la mujer desabrochando su blusa con rapidez, dejando a la vista sus pechos, aún protegidos por un sostén negro de encaje. —Sí, cariño. Han pasado casi dos meses desde que lo hicimos.  
  
—Pero tendrás que hacer mucho trabajo, bebé —le dice tratando de sonar compasivo, antes de usar ambas manos para estrujar sus senos entre ellas—. Porque aún estoy algo adolorido —murmura sobre su cuello antes de morderlo.  
  
Danneel asiente, acariciando con sus delicadas manos las contrarias. Su aliento golpea el rostro ajeno, mientras ella siente como su ropa interior se humedece sólo de pensar en que tendrá de nuevo ese pedazo de carne, esa polla que tanto tiempo le había costado domar.  
  
Jensen le da su mejor sonrisa y baja su mano hacia el sexo de la chica, frotando con delicadeza al principio, antes de introducirla dentro de la ropa interior, notando por si mismo lo mucho que se excita con sólo un toque.  
  
—¿Te gusta? —pregunta haciendo tiempo, porque no hay manera que su polla reaccione ni un poco. Esto es irónico, y pensar que con unos masajes esta tarde se puso tensa, alerta.  
  
—Me encanta, lo sabes. Pero también sabes que necesito más —jadea, sus propios dedos ayudando a los masculinos a introducirse mas—. Jensen… Oh, mi Jensen...  
  
—¿Más? —Pregunta haciendo que ella misma se introduzca sus propios dedos. Desde la primera vez que estuvieron en esta situación, poco tiempo antes de que se fuera a la guerra, hacer esto, que tantos hombres deseaban con ella, no le producía ni la más mínima reacción. Estaría listo desde hace rato, duro, si la mujer que montaba su regazo no fuera Danneel.  
  
Trata de recordar qué fue lo que hizo reaccionar a su polla esta tarde. ¿Fueron las manos en sus piernas? Posiblemente. Habían sido muy buenas. ¿O las manos en su cadera? No recuerda en qué momento, pero su cuerpo sí; recuerda haberse puesto duro mientras Jared lo masajeaba. Se había quedado dormido y luego...había tenido ese excitante sueño donde Jared y sus suaves e increíbles manos le hacían esa masturbación tan maravillosa.  
  
Jadea cuando una mano de Danneel masajea su polla… ¿dura? ¿Cuándo demonios se había puesto dura? Tanto, que hasta duele y sobresale del pantalón.  
  
Lo mismo parece notar la mujer a su lado; sus manos ansiosas dejan su polla en segundos al descubierto, y tampoco tarda en masajearla. Su mano se mueve lenta y con claro placer. —Oh Jen... tan duro por mí —susurra cuando nota como el líquido pre-seminal sale de forma copiosa.  
  
Pronto Danneel está encima de él, dejándose caer sin cuidado alguno. —¡Jensen! —Gime con fuerza cuando se empala a sí misma, provocando un sonido húmedo. Tan perdida como siempre en ella misma, ni siquiera nota que su compañero ni un jadeo ha soltado.  
  
—Vamos, Danni. Fóllate —la alienta, actuando tan perfectamente que se sorprende a sí mismo, observando a Danneel con deseo, pese a que no lo siente dentro de su pecho. Sus pensamientos, aún así, no se apartan de esas suaves y expertas manos que le masajeaban horas antes, dejándole un estado de inutilidad tan sorprendente, que aún no sabe como había llegado a dormirse.  
  
El diminutivo la alienta, lo puede ver en su mirada. —Jensen —jadea levemente, de manera que cuando afianza su pie en el suelo y hace más fuerza de la necesaria para impulsarse, los jadeos empiezan a ser descontrolados, al igual que la forma en que monta a su supuesto novio, y al cual no ve a los ojos porque los ha cerrado, buscando disfrutar más de las sensaciones que esa polla provoca dentro de ella.  
  
El rubio siente como el orgasmo le es inminente y usa sus manos para salirse de la chica e inventar una buena excusa para no hacerlo. Si hay algo que esa mujer ha estado rogándole, es tener un hijo suyo, algo que los una, o lo ate más a él de lo que ya está.  
  
—Quiero correrme en tu cara, Danni —dice, masturbándose a un ritmo vertiginoso, buscando no ver el estado del sexo de la mujer; evitándolo, porque sabe que tan pronto la observe, perderá todo el interés.  
  
La mirada viciosa de la chica aumenta, y de inmediato se hinca en el suelo, abriendo la boca según ella, en una pose sensual que puede provocar aún más a su compañero; incluso reemplaza su mano por la de él, ante el inminente orgasmo de SU futuro esposo.  
  
Jensen se corre jadeando fuerte, y ve cómo su semen llena a su novia, quien lo recibe gustosa. Sus ojos le engañan; sí, demasiado, porque justo en ese momento, a su mente viene la gran sonrisa del médico que tanto le llamó la atención en la consulta, además de pensar en que es su rostro sobre el que se está corriendo.  
  
La chica chupa los dedos con un sonido obsceno de por medio, disfrutando del sabor del hombre frente a ella.  
  
—Eso ha sido genial, Jensen —se relame los labios mientras se levanta con un suspiro pequeño—. Voy a darme una ducha, luego cenaremos. ¿Esta bien? —Él sabe que sólo le informa, realmente no le está preguntando si eso quiere, así que asiente para darle gusto, mientras ella roba de sus labios un pequeño beso, antes de comenzar a alejarse.  
  
Le duele la cabeza cuando la ve irse, y se siente mareado y asqueado, a punto de depositar su bilis sobre la costosa alfombra, debido al malestar que recorre su cuerpo. No es un buen día; para nada un buen día, empezando por el terrible hecho de que se ha corrido pensando en un hombre; uno que bien podría haber sido su hermano menor o algo parecido.  
  
Su pierna comienza a dolerle poco después de eso, y mientras hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pasarse a la silla de ruedas, aún la sonrisa feliz y genuina está rondando sus pensamientos.

 

 

El siempre ha tenido la habilidad de dormir sin importar qué hora sea, o que el sol golpee su rostro; incluso lo disfruta; él duerme cuando quiere y como quiere. El único problema es que necesita silencio, y eso es lo que menos tiene ahora. El incesante sonido del timbre lo está volviendo loco, y su plan de ignorarlo, como es obvio, no resulta.  
  
Gruñe por lo bajo, mientras usa la fuerza de sus brazos para colocarse sobre la silla de ruedas, y aunque al menos esta vez Danneel si recordó dejarla cerca de la cama, sinceramente le pudre tener que usarla, pero más le enoja que Danneel no la deje cerca, y entonces tiene que pasar el día como un jodido lisiado. Ignora el dolor que le invade cuando logra sentarse, y se da cuenta que ahora también golpean la puerta. Se conduce fuera de la habitación, y sin importarle que esté en bóxers, abre la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver al hombre en el que no pudo dejar de soñar frente a él, con una gabardina que, debido a su gran altura, se ve perfecta.  
  
—¿Estás loco? —Le dice el doctor, viéndole con una mueca de incrédula y sorpresa en su rostro—. Si tus músculos no tiene el calor adecuado, no se van a restablecer —le grita, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Así de rápido, Jared Padalecki había olvidado que está enfadado como nunca con esa mujer, quien lo ha obligado atender a este pobre hombre que no tiene la culpa de ser hetero solamente.  
  
—Lo siento... es que yo, no pensé... es decir, me acabo de despertar. Sólo pensé que era alguien de la limpieza —se justifica, sorprendiéndose por la energía del hombre de pie junto a él, que le observa con un leve puchero—. Aunque tampoco es como que pueda abrir el armario, pero hay una sábana en el sofá —señala al mismo tiempo que el joven médico se mueve hacia ella.  
  
—Bueno, aunque quizás vayas a hacérmelo en la cama... Porque a eso viniste, ¿no? —Se queda en silencio y sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho—. Me refiero a… la Terapia...  
  
Jared intenta calmar el calor que se alza en su interior, tragando fuerte ante las palabras que este Jensen ha pronunciado, y queriendo responderle con cada fibra de su ser; un sucio y pervertido “Quiero hacértelo sobre cualquier cosa”; asiente mecánicamente, acercándose al invalido con paso lento.  
  
—Realizaré el masaje en la cama,  
  
—Oh... Ok. ¿Quieres que me cubra? —pregunta, haciendo contacto con los ojos contrarios, estremeciéndose, ansioso por sentir esas grandes y calientes manos sobre su cuerpo.  
  
—No, está bien así —dice alcanzando la silla, guiándolo aunque no tiene puta idea de a dónde—. ¿Dónde está la habitación? —Pregunta, tratando de ignorar la sensación de hormigas que se mueven en sus manos, añorando el cuerpo del rubio sentando tranquilamente. Aunque aún el enfado le recorre, debe reconocer que el tocar ese cuerpo de nuevo es algo que ansiaba hacer con ganas.  
  
—La puerta abierta, la del final del pasillo —indica, dejando sus ojos en el suelo de pronto—. Lo siento.  
  
— ¿Qué sientes? —Pregunta desconcertado por el repentino cambio en la voz del soldado.  
  
—El que ella te obligara, a esto, a atenderme —dice conforme entraban en la habitación.  
  
—¿No fueron ambos? —Pregunta, un poco enojado. Aunque tal vez son celos, como su secretaria se lo había dicho una vez que había colgado el teléfono y había salido de la oficina mascullando maldiciones.  
  
—¿Qué? —Su voz suena entre sorprendida y enojada—. Claro que no. Es decir, jamás le haría eso a nadie. Pero no soy el que lleva los pantalones en esta relación —ironiza, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa del doctor junto a él, quien se queda unos segundos viéndole—. Yo... ¿Me ayudas? Es que la pierna me duele mucho desde...  
  
—¿Te duele? ¿Qué esfuerzo físico hiciste? —pregunta, tomando al rubio de la misma forma en que lo hizo en el consultorio: con total delicadeza, manejándolo de forma tan fácil que le sorprende que este hombre hubiese sido un guerrero.  
  
Jensen no puede evitar que sus manos se aferraren a los hombros del gigante, pero no porque temiera caerse, sino por su calor. —Sexo —murmura con vergüenza.  
  
Y ahí está de nuevo, el monstruo rugiendo en el estomago de Jared. Casi podía imaginárselo sonrojado, introduciéndose en esa estúpida mujer que lo había obligado a venir hoy a pasar tiempo con un mameluco que no seguía instrucciones de no hacer esfuerzo.  
  
—Jensen, sinceramente no soy más que tu doctor, y me gustaría que no lo volvieras a intentar. Esto puede ser peligroso para ti.  
  
—Lo sé, pero es que no comprendes. Cuando ella lo pide, simplemente no puedo negarme —la molestia es algo que resuena de inmediato en su voz.  
  
—No me importa, Jensen —se escucha tan cortante, tan sórdido, que Jensen no se atreve a rebatirlo.  
  
Mientras que Jensen se deja tratar, dejándole todo el trabajo a Jared de removerlo en la cama, este no puede dejar de pensar en cómo seguramente, Jensen no es capaz de resistirse a Harris.  
  
Luego de unos segundos, aunque puede sentir la molestia en el cuerpo del doctor, le sorprende la delicadeza con la que sigue tratándole. —Gracias por ser tan cuidadoso —susurra mirando cómo el doctor abre el pequeño bolso que ha traído con el—. Hoy... ¿Qué haremos? ¿Trabajaremos con la pierna? —pregunta, incómodo por el silencio que se ha instalado de pronto. Algo le dice que ese hombre podía ser muchas cosas, menos callado.  
  
—Sí, pero no podré hacer la que tenía planeada. Lamento decirte que hoy va a dolerte bastante, Jensen —dice en un murmullo; no quiere asustarle… Sí, sí quiere hacerlo, quiere cobrárselas con alguien, y ese alguien es ese guapo heterosexual—. Jensen, hay músculos resentidos por la actividad física y el frio, pero… —Ok, no es tan malo. Tiene un gran corazón que le impide enfadarse del todo—. Luego te daré un masaje más relajado.  
  
—Oh, bueno —gruñe en respuesta, maldiciendo a la enfermiza mujer en su mente— Tendré que aguantarlo; no será la primera vez, así que está bien.  
  
—Bien, Jensen —dice quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola en una silla—. Me voy a inclinar sobre tu pierna, la presionaré contra tu pecho y luego la estiraremos. Es esencial que te relajes, o tendrás calambres, ¿me explico? —pregunta, tomando la pierna con cuidado de no tocar la aún reciente herida de bala.  
  
—Está bien —pero su tono no se escucha acorde a sus palabras—. Sólo… sólo para cuando duela mucho... por favor...  
  
—Tranquilo, tú medirás mi fuerza; debes decirme si empleo demasiada —le advierte, y eso es todo lo que dice antes de dejar caer parte de su peso sobre Jensen Ackles, escuchando salir de él los gemidos más deliciosos que había escuchado en toda su vida.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, aligerando un poco la fuerza.  
  
—Sí, sí, sí... yo sólo —jadea de nuevo, su voz temblorosa—. Estoy bien...  
  
El doctor da un suspiro largo, resignado, pensando que lo mejor es terminar con esta tortura rápido. De otra forma, cuando comenzara a erectarse, sería duro disimularlo con los pantalones ajustados que llevaba. Vuelve a la tarea de flexionar la pierna hasta que esta chocaba con el pecho del soldado, que ya no se queja como antes. Hasta que siente la mano de éste apretar su hombro con fuerza, se obliga a fijarse en su expresión. Tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, le está doliendo de nuevo.  
  
—Jensen, vamos a probar algo: tienes que aprender a no concentrarte en el dolor, ¿de acuerdo? Cuéntame sobre tí —dice, empezando a doblar la pierna de nuevo, con cuidado—. ¿En qué trabajas cuando no estás de servicio? ¿Extrañas la comida de tu madre, o sólo yo extraño la de la mía? —pregunta.  
  
—Pues... —su respiración está agitada, pero está haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hablar—. Mecánico, soy mecánico, y arreglo cualquier auto, desde los militares a... —toma aire— los normales. En cuanto a mi madre, ella murió hace algunos años, así que... bueno.  
  
—Oh, lo siento —susurra un poco apenado, pero parece que el hombre no se ve afectado, probablemente cosa de la dureza con la que se ha forjado—. ¿Es difícil? Toda esa disciplina en la academia, ¿o es fácil para ti?  
  
—Mi padre también era soldado —comenta como perdido en sus recuerdos—. Siempre decía que sería un orgullo verme algún día enlistado. Crecí escuchando eso y quizás fue un poco más fácil por ello.  
  
—¿Así que no era lo que querías ser? —Pregunta, dejando de hacer presión con su cuerpo sobre el de Jensen—. ¿No querías ser un soldado de nuestra patria? —Para su sorpresa, ve a Jensen ahogar una risa—. ¿Qué?  
  
La risa que ahoga, primero, es porque el joven doctor ha visto entre sus palabras. Las demás personas siempre le dicen que, como creció con el ejemplo, le fue más fácil enlistarse. Nadie nunca había visto la verdad: que el simplemente no lo quería. En segundo lugar, es por la inocencia del doctor, pero no le culpa. Muchos están justamente como él, ahogados por el sistema de tal manera que no se dan cuenta de lo que ser soldado —en este país— es en realidad.  
  
—No hay orgullo en eso —contesta simplemente—. ¿Qué clase de orgullo es el que se sustenta en arrebatar vidas inocentes? —Pregunta luego de unos minutos con suavidad.  
  
—Supongo que ninguno —Jared se encoge de hombros.  
Parece un poco triste, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo que había estado perdiéndose por años, pero pese a que el militar nota el cambio en la actitud, no dice nada. Sólo espera a que le pregunte de nuevo; parece ser muy curioso, la verdad.  
  
Después de un rato de masajear la zona adolorida de la pierna de Jensen, opta por pasar un poco mas abajo, centrándose por ahora en masajes que no sólo relajan al hombre en la cama, sino que también a él. Cuando habla, puede sentir los ojos color jade sobre sí, y esa sensación lo pone muy nervioso.  
  
—¿Cómo te hiciste esto?  
  
—¿Cómo crees? —Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa—. Estaba en una guerra, las cosas ahí... es decir, ahí el ser humano es como si dejara de serlo, y no hablo del "enemigo" —su voz sale en una nota que aparenta ser una burla, como si realmente ironizara el adjetivo.—. Cualquiera, ¿sabes? Una guerra es así; es como si simplemente dejaras lo que te hace humano de lado —se sonroja cuando se da cuenta que sus palabras no responden exactamente lo que el chico frente a él le ha preguntado—. Me dispararon —aclara.  
  
—Estabas defendiendo tu vida —dice Jared, esperando ayudar en algo a Jensen, quien parece perdido realmente en lo que sea que le hubiese pasado en aquel lugar—. Se dice que cuando el humano lo hace es... es brutal, como los animales.  
Ríe nuevamente. Y es extraño, el cómo puede estar tan relajado al hablar de algo que le ha jodido durante meses. Quizás es la presencia de Jared, que de alguna forma, hace todo más fácil.  
  
—Sí, es brutal... Es como si sólo te importara salir de ahí, incluso si tienes que matar al que se te ponga en frente.  
  
—Tuvo que ser rudo —susurra con ese tono que sabe, dice mucho de lo que siente en ese momento.  
  
Es un sentimental de mierda, y ahora recién descubría que Jensen es esa clase de persona que le hace sentir tanto por dentro; por eso sin querer, sus manos se dirigen a los hombros del militar, y sin pretenderlo, comienza a actuar más como un masajista que un doctor graduado en terapia del cuerpo.  
  
—Era el infierno —es sumamente sincero cuando lo dice, aunque su tono suene como si no le afectara aquello. Un suspiro sale de sus labios, conforme las manos enormes se mueven por sus hombros. Tan metido está en sus recuerdos, que no siente como el doctor ha movido sus manos hacia ese lugar.  
  
No puede mentir. Necesitaba esto, que le trataran como un jodido rey desde que llegó de aquel matadero. Es así como se lo imaginaban sus compañeros, que habían dejado esposas e hijos y familia, que tenían mucho mas que él, y aun así, el único que volvió fue quien no tenia nada que perder, más que una hermana en coma que, a estas alturas, no tenía esperanzas de que despertara.  
  
—Relájate. Todo estará bien ahora que estás aquí.  
  
Le gustaría creerlo. Mucho. Pero a veces piensa que Danneel le tiene justo donde quiere y que por más que intente de alguna forma salirse, ella tiene las cartas para hacer su vida aún más miserable. Si es posible, claro.  
  
—Supongo... Al menos estoy vivo  
  
—Hey. Estar vivo es bueno —pero la sonrisa de Jared no lleva el brillo de antes. Es triste, y el hombre en la cama sospecha que ese chico ha perdido algo muy grande—. Aunque claro, quizás no escogiste a la mujer perfecta para darte tu paraíso.  
  
Con eso, de inmediato arquea una ceja, sorprendiéndose de lo atento que puede ser, pese a su apariencia. —Danneel no es tu persona favorita, ¿verdad? —Le gusta cómo el doctor se sonroja inmediatamente, como si se diera cuenta que no debió decirlo— Tranquilo.  
  
—Yo… no debí... —susurra, pero aún así Jensen le escucha.  
  
—Sí —un suspiro sale de sus labios cuando Jared toca una parte especialmente tensa—. Bueno, tengo que conservar mi orgullo. Se supone que es mi chica y no debo insultarla —se escucha a sí mismo, y de pronto piensa que quizás, algo de las clases de actuación de su hermana tuvieron que hacer mella en él. Después de todo, casi todos los días la observaba—. Oye... pero, es que acaso… ¿Te gusta?  
  
—No ella. Prefiero más la comida: es deliciosa y no te reclama nada —esta vez si hay una sonrisa grande en sus labios.  
  
Y es contagiosa, tanto que se encuentra a sí mismo devolviéndola. —Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Sabes? Yo cocino algunas veces —murmura divertido, sin saber muy bien el porqué lo dice.  
  
—¿En serio? —Pregunta, ilusionado de que Jensen dijese algo más de sí mismo—. Me encantaria probar tu comida.  
  
—No —niega rodando los ojos—. Es decir… ¿Y si te enveneno? —bromea. Es increíble lo a gusto que se siente con ese chico alrededor.  
  
—Eso solo podría suceder si le pones el mismo cariño que le tienes a tu país en la cena que me harás —le guiña un ojo, aunque siente de nuevo sus mejillas enrojecer por el atrevido gesto que, ciertamente, no ha disgustado a Ackles.  
  
Una risita sincera sale de los labios del antiguo militar, haciendo también que se formasen unas pequeñas arrugas cerca de sus ojos, que le hacen ver muchísimo más joven de lo que es.  
  
Para Jared, es un espectáculo que hace a su corazón latir con fuerza.  
  
—Hey —murmura Jensen, sacando de sus pensamientos al doctor—. Te juro que lo de mi pierna terminó de matar el cariño que tenia por este país.  
  
—Lo siento. Pero te prometo que volverás a caminar, así que deja un poco el odio de lado —sus manos vuelven a los muslos de su paciente, quien tiene que cerrar los ojos para que no vea lo que le hace sentir—. ¿Qué más quieres saber de mí?  
  
—Mmmm —finge pensar, pero la pregunta se desliza sola de sus labios—. ¿Tienes novia? Aunque creo que eso ya te lo pregunté. ¿O no? —es relajante sentir las manos de Jared por su pierna. Y es extraño, porque por segundos, las siente por todo su cuerpo.  
  
—Pues... sí, preguntaste. Pero no —contesta encogiéndose de hombros, algo nervioso por el tema. Nunca le ha gustado discutir su sexualidad.  
  
Su lengua parece tener de pronto vida propia. —¿Ninguna candidata... o candidato? —Sus mejillas se ponen bastante rojas de inmediato.  
  
Parece que Jared se ha quedado en blanco, con sus ojos fijos en los de Jensen. Le toma poco más de un segundo el tratar de retirar sus palabras, pero de inmediato, Jared le está parando con una sonrisa.  
  
—No. Ni candidata, ni candidato —responde pensando que quizás es una broma tonta de Jensen, y él se la está tomando muy a pecho.  
  
—Con que eres un chico solitario. ¿Qué edad tienes? —Murmura notando como Jared se inclina con todo su peso sobre él, de manera que sus manos quedan sobre su muslo. Pero no duele como pensó que lo haría. Por otra parte, sus rostros quedan muy cerca el uno del otro.  
  
—Veintiséis —contesta, mientras su aliento golpea el rostro de Jensen, dejando que éste se llene del aroma a chocolate del castaño.  
  
—Eres joven para ser el mejor del estado —adula el militar, sus mejillas sonrojadas sin saber muy bien el porqué—. No sé cómo es que estás solo —y lo que susurra es tan cierto que se sorprende a si mismo, preguntándose qué está haciendo.  
  
—Eso es porque me gradué a los veintidós. Soy algo así como un genio —responde aún sin moverse de la posición anterior—. Supongo que estoy solo porque no ha llegado la persona indicada —lo dice sin dejar de ver a su paciente a los ojos. ¿De verdad está siendo tan descarado?  
  
—¿Qué buscas en esa persona? Es decir… ¿Qué es para tí la persona indicada? —susurra bajo, como si fuera una pregunta que solo ambos pueden escuchar, mientras sus ojos no se separan de los otros.  
  
—Soy fácil de complacer; sólo quiero a alguien que me apoye, en las buenas y en las malas. En especial en las malas. Que sea una buena compañía, que no se queje porque coma como un cerdo...—. Aún no desvía la mirada, solo se encoje de hombros.  
  
—Se oye simple, pero es difícil de encontrar, aunque quizás está mas cerca de lo que crees —sonríe de una forma que ni él mismo pensaba que podía estar insinuando algo.  
  
—Sí. Tal vez —contesta con un puchero digno de un niño, que deja sus labios más a disposición del militar.  
  
La mano de Jensen se mueve sola entonces, enrollándose en el cabello largo del doctor, de manera que busca inclinarlo un poco más hacia él. Pero un agudo dolor en la pierna corta cualquier intención, y hace que suelte un sollozo agudo y fuerte.  
  
Padalecki también grita asombrado, retirándose de inmediato pero conteniendo la pierna de Jensen para que éste no la estire, y así se lastime aún más el muslo, que seguramente se ha contraído, ocasionando el intenso dolor por el que atraviesa el hombre.  
  
—Jensen, está bien. Tranquilo —Jared suspira, masajeando la pierna que sostiene hasta conseguir con sus expertos dedos, deshacer el nudo de músculos—. Aumentaste el peso con ese movimiento. ¿Estás bien ahora? —Pregunta, mientras su corazón late desbocado y sus ojos parecen cambiar de color.  
  
Jensen aún jadea levemente, jalando el aire que se había esfumado. —Me duele… Yo… lo siento. Es que no debí… —murmura. Sus mejillas están rojas y sus ojos intentan no ver a su doctor a la cara. Está seguro de haber visto el brillo de la pasión en ellos, esperando el beso que su dolor cortó.  
  
—Está bien, no fue tú culpa —concede, y respira aliviado al ver que, al menos Jensen ya no tiene dolor. Se siente orgulloso por haber sido él quien le ha calmado—. Por un momento pensé que habíamos empeorado la lesión.  
  
—No digas eso —murmura apenas, llevándose las manos al rostro buscando evitar las lágrimas que intentan bajar de sus ojos verdes—. Dios, dolió demasiado.  
  
—Lo siento —dice con su enorme mano retirando algunas lagrimas, mientras acaricia la mejilla de Jensen. Es un gesto atrevido, en especial porque sabe lo recio que es Jensen y lo débil que se estaba mostrando ante él en ese momento.  
  
—No... No es tu culpa —su cabeza se reclina contra la mano que le acaricia, sintiéndose de pronto protegido tan cerca por ese chico.  
  
Es algo extraño de ver en él. No confiaba en nadie, ni se apoyaba en nadie; estaba solo en este mundo lleno de aves de rapiña. No debería de estar confiándose tanto de un medico que parece demasiado gentil para ser verdad. Normalmente, en su mundo, están son las cosas que más le hacen daño.  
  
—¿Lo ves? —escucha al otro joven preguntar—. Charlando, el dolor se desvía.  
  
—No —niega aún confundido—. Creo que eres tú el que ayuda al dolor a irse...  
  
—¿No funcionó? —Pregunto. No parece haber escuchado las palabras de Jensen.  
Jensen gime suavecito antes de mojarse los labios con su lengua—. Ya... estoy un poco mejor, Gracias Jay... quiero decir… Jared.  
  
—Jay es lindo. Digo, si quieres, puedes decirme así —se apresura a decir, con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Ahora sí que Jensen lo ha hecho sentirse como un mocoso enamorado, y eso no es nada bueno—. Ya sé. Te daré otro masaje que relaje todo tu cuerpo; ya verás que quedas sin palabras.  
  
—¿Comó una especie de súper masaje? —Cuestiona sin poder evitar pasar saliva por su seca garganta.  
  
—Sí. ¿Quieres? —Pregunta con una expresión cariñosa.  
  
—Claro. Si es como ese masaje de la primera vez; es decir... eres muy bueno en ese tipo de masajes —sonríe con algo de dificultad a su doctor, a ese chico que le pone nervioso como nadie lo había hecho hasta el momento.  
  
—Bien —dice, y espera que no se note el nerviosismo que le llena en esos momentos, al escuchar a Jensen recordar ese primer día en el que él mismo, reconoce, se había pasado, violentando el cuerpo de Jensen.  
  
Decide que lo mejor es acariciar a Jensen por debajo de sus rodillas.  
  
Sin embargo, éste tiene un problema. Tan pronto como Jared deja ir sus manos por debajo de sus piernas, siente que no puede quitarse la sensación de calidez por donde lo tocan. —Se siente bien —se sonroja cuando sabe que lo ha dicho en voz alta—. Digo, pero duele un poco. ¿Qué te llevó a estudiar esto? —Pregunta, tratando de disimular.  
  
El medico ríe.  
  
—No lo sé. Sólo quería hacerlo.  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de Jensen para reír.  
  
—Jay... ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —Pregunta cuando su cuerpo se ha relajado nuevamente.  
—Creo que sí —contesta, alargando la caricia desde el abdomen hasta el cuello de su paciente. Se podría decir que tiene a Jensen hecho mantequilla entre sus manos.  
  
—Ohhh —se escucha un suspiro, aunque es más un gemido lo que sale de la boca de su paciente—. A mí... me gustaría hacerlo...  
  
—¿Nunca te has enamorado? —Hay verdadero interés detrás de esa pregunta que hace con toda las buenas intenciones del mundo. Seguramente Jensen es de los que aman con el corazón y con el alma; no sólo le había demostrado que no es todo lo frío que aparentaba, sino que es un hombre realmente sensible.  
  
—Bueno, no es como si hubiese tenido tiempo para algo así. Poco tiempo después de que me fui para esa guerra, mis padres murieron. Ni siquiera pude despedirme. Mi familia se dispersó y pronto éramos mi hermanita y yo contra el mundo —abre los ojos sorprendido al notar como su pierna está montada en el hombro del doctor, dejándole en una posición incomoda... es decir, abierto de piernas.  
  
—Supongo que no debería preguntar, pero por la forma en que hablas no sientes a Harris como tu novia, ¿cierto? —Pregunta. Parece ser él quien no nota la situación en la que están, con su cadera casi sobre la curvatura del trasero de Jensen.  
  
—Te sorprenderían las cosas que sé de Danneel, así como las razones que me llevan a no considerarla nada mío. —murmura desviando su mirada, incapaz de ver a Jared en esa extraña posición en la que han quedado.  
  
Para Jared es comprensible lo que dice. Danneel no es su persona favorita en estos momentos, mucho menos ahora que nota que Jensen no parece muy cómodo con ella, y para él siempre ha estado primero el bienestar de sus pacientes. Por eso piensa que peca cuando acaricia esos lugares que sabe, arrancarán más de un gemido por parte del hombre entre sus manos.  
  
—Mereces ser feliz, Jensen.  
  
Jensen reacciona de inmediato; un suspiro bastante grande abandona sus labios, junto al nombre de Jared, sus ojos conectándose de nuevo.  
  
Jared sonríe, completamente ruborizado.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta más por molestar que por duda, porque sabe claramente que eso no fue dolor en lo absoluto.  
  
—Sí... creo que sí —el militar lleva sus manos al rostro para cubrírselo, sabiendo de antemano que debe estar sonrojado. Conoce muy bien las reacciones de su cuerpo.  
  
El mismo Jared no contiene el jadeo que escapa de él, y sigue tocando el muslo de Jensen, apretando como todo un profesional sobre la curvatura que ya es casi el trasero pecoso del rubio. ¡Y cómo desea tocarlo y abusar de él, pero en un plano mucho más sexual! Debería detenerse ahora.  
  
Jensen jadea sorprendido, y se odia cuando su voz suena como la de un virgen en apuros. —¿Q—q—qué haces? —Pregunta sonrojado, sintiendo esa gran mano tan cerca, como había fantaseado el día anterior.  
  
—Shhh... —le silencia, mientras se fascina cuando su mano sube un poco mas allá de donde estaba y consigue envolver el miembro que se endurece a cada segundo que pasa—. Es parte de la terapia.  
  
Jensen cierra los ojos y asiente, sumiso a las caricias de Jared pese a que una parte de él sabe que eso no puede ser parte de la terapia. Pero no importa; nada importa en esos momentos. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos arrugando las sabanas bajo su cuerpo, abre sus ojos verdes fijándose por primera vez en Jared de forma mas detallada. —¿Estás seguro? —Gime cuando siente un leve apretón en esa parte tan íntima.  
  
—Sí, es normal —murmura tratando de que no se note su propia excitación. Lleva la otra mano al mismo lugar y empieza a acariciar con su dos manos; una juega con el glande, atrapándolo entre ambos pulgares y la otra se mueve magistralmente por el tronco.  
  
Jensen apoya de inmediato sus pies contra la cama, buscando evitar que su cuerpo se arquee, que no parezca demasiado desesperado por el contacto, tan pero tan delicioso al que le somete el doctor. —¡Jared... eres...! —se lleva una mano a la boca para cubrírsela, avergonzado por los sonidos que ha dejado ir.  
  
Tiene que sonreír, porque lo que Jensen provoca en él es más que deseo, tiene que comenzar a reconocerlo. Por eso la sonrisa pícara en su rostro cuando torna la caricia aún más sensual, acariciando los bordes del glande y estrujando los testículos del hombre con sus dedos. Pero hay algo que llama su atención, y son ambos pezones morenos que parecen exhibirse delante de él cuando Jensen se arquea.  
  
Tiene que tocarlos ahora que tiene la oportunidad, por eso deja de jugar con sus pelotas y Jensen lo agradece por un momento, al menos hasta que Jared llega hasta su objetivo.  
  
Estira ambos pezones con sus dedos.  
  
El escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo es algo que nunca ha sentido, y hace que de inmediato sus manos queden sobre las ajenas, buscando hacer que estas hagan más presión y, por tanto, jueguen mas con sus vírgenes pezones, mientras son pequeños pero intensos los sonidos que salen de su boca.  
  
Aunque son suficientes para Jared, quien se pasa la lengua por los labios, ansioso, justo cuando unas llaves se oyen en la entrada. El rubio abre los ojos aterrado y se incorpora tan rápido que el castaño lo toma en brazos cuando casi se cae de la cama.  
  
Jensen toma unos pantalones cerca de la cama tan rápido como puede, por supuesto con la ayuda de Jared, quien no dice nada mientras ambos buscan colocar todo en su lugar. Los pasos de los tacones al fondo del apartamento se oyen cada vez más cerca. —¿Danneel? —Llama Jensen, tratando de que su voz suene normal.  
  
—Sí —le escucha hablar desde el pasillo antes de ver su rostro—. Oh… y tú debes ser el doctor Padalecki —dice cuando llega a la habitación, con una mueca burlona en su rostro cuando observa al fisioterapeuta.  
  
—Sí, señorita Harris. Es un placer —saluda como todo un profesional.  
  
Jensen aguanta la respiración. La soberbia de la mujer está haciéndole desear golpearla. Pero se lo traga, como muchas cosas, observando cómo esta se sienta a su lado, acariciando posesiva donde hace poco estuvieron los dedos del doctor. Es curioso cómo el militar no siente nada. —¿Te sientes mejor, cariño? —Le pregunta suave, sonriendo cuando Jensen asiente—. Así que...Señor Padalecki. ¿Aún no termina su trabajo?  
  
—Sí, señorita. Justo en estos momentos venia terminando —contesta algo dolido de ver a esa mujer tan cerca del rubio, conociendo como éste la detestaba.  
  
—Bien —la pelirroja se gira hacia Jensen y atrapa sus labios, como si estuviera marcado territorio. Jensen sabe que debe corresponder, pero al hacerlo y ver los ojos de Jared, se siente tan incómodo que hubiese deseado poder alejar a Danneel, pero ella se adelanta, alejando al otro hombre—. Doctor, disculpe. Si ya terminó, ¿qué hace aún aquí?  
  
—Di—disculpe, buenas tardes —tartamudea, saliendo como un huracán de la habitación.  
  
Jensen se separa disgustado de la chica, sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo por haber permitido que la mujer le tratase así frente al doctor, y con preguntas yendo y viniendo dentro de su cabeza. Ignora cuando Danneel le llama, tomando las muletas que están debajo de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.


	3. Injustificada relación.

 

 

Jensen se había sentido irritado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero recuerda tres veces en que sinceramente no se aguantaba ni él mismo. La primera fue con cinco años, cuando una de sus tías le había obligado a comer pescado. Sí, tan simple como se escucha, pero para él había sido algo así como un trauma, y en venganza vómito encima de los zapatos nuevos de su tía; la mejor prueba de lo fácilmente irritable que puede ser. Otras veces fueron cuando estaba en esa guerra sucia, aunque ahí, la irritabilidad y la culpa lo llevaron a hacer cosas que lo seguirán toda su vida, lo sabe. Pero desde hace tres días se carga una pequeña irritación que, si no ha explotado es porque su hermana podría salir lastimada, y es que justo desde ese tiempo, Jared no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.  
  
Las terapias empiezan con un seco "buenos días, señor Ackles", y terminan con un "hasta la siguiente consulta”. Incluso nota como las manos de Jared transmiten lo que él piensa, es enojo, pues son varias las ocasiones que éste le ha hecho llorar por el dolor. Antes se detenía y se disculpaba después de escuchar un quejido, pero ahora no dice una palabra. Y justamente, es la razón de que Jensen esté más irritable de lo normal. No sabe por qué, pero quiere de vuelta al chico; a ese chiquillo de sonrisa fácil y manos de dios. Quizás es porque nunca ha tenido a nadie con quién hablar como lo hizo con él, y ahora esa maldita indiferencia hace que su corazón se retuerza en el pecho  
  
Pero antes de que siga pensando, un "buenos días" bastante conocido lo saca de sus pensamientos, y al alzar la vista se encuentra con el doctor, quien coloca aceite en sus manos sin siquiera mirarle.  
  
Está decidido a cambiar eso de una vez por todas. No pasaría a ser un jodido militar de nuevo, aún cuando está en casa.  
  
—Hola, Jared —le saluda con una sonrisa amable. A toda costa desea aclarar no sólo su mente, sino también la del chico, darle a entender que no es su culpa lo de Danneel.  
  
—Hmp —murmura, antes de centrar su vista en Jensen—. Hola —dice simplemente, moviendo sus manos en círculos para calentarlas.  
  
—¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy? —Pregunta, y sabe que es estúpido, por que son las ocho de la mañana y él es el primer paciente de Jared. Danneel se encarga de ello.  
  
—Bien —contesta, sus manos colocándose de inmediato sobre la pierna del rubio. Pero simplemente le cuesta ser tan borde cuando alguien hace el esfuerzo por hablar con él. Peor aún si es Jensen—Yo… No he hecho mucho —agrega.  
  
—¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? —Insiste, colocando su mano sobre su abdomen, relajado—. Ok. Esto es estúpido hasta para mí —suspira, resignado de que esto no le sale bien—. ¿Por qué ya no me hablas como antes? ¿Por qué estás así? —Pregunta con su mirada dolida fija en Jared, quien se rehúsa a mirarle.  
  
"Porque estoy enamorado de tí”, piensa, “y duele como mil demonios que nunca me verás como nada más que un amigo; primero, porque eres Heterosexual, y segundo, porque tienes una jodida novia que es una...". Calma él mismo sus pensamientos antes de que pasen a ser más agresivos de lo que normalmente son.  
  
—Estoy igual que siempre —murmura, luego de unos minutos, preguntándose si eso sonó creíble.  
  
—Jared, no lo estás. Escucha, si estás molesto con Danneel, no te la cobres conmigo. Pensé que... —niega con su cabeza, riéndose de su propia tontería. Quizás Jared de verdad no quiere saber nada de él porque es patético.  
  
—¿Pensaste? —dice bajo, instando al rubio a continuar.  
  
—Pensé que podíamos ser amigos —continúa, agradeciendo el interés del castaño—. Pero ahora supongo que no importa.  
  
—No —se oda a sí mismo por contestar tán rápido, sonrojándose después—. Jensen, sí me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, es sólo que... lo siento, es verdad. Tú no tienes por qué pagarla.  
  
—No importa —hace una mueca de molestia, sintiéndose estresado de nuevo. Sólo falta que le duela la pierna—. Ella siempre hace esto... alejarme de lo que quiero. No quiere que te deje entrar en nuestro cuarto, como si fuera una cosa sagrada; ni siquiera hacemos nada...  
  
Es curioso el hecho de que se ha quedado en ciertas partes de las palabras de Jensen, como "alejarme de lo que quiero" y "no hacemos nada"; mismas que hacen a su corazón saltar de manera apresurada. —Tranquilo, sí vamos a ser amigos —menciona con una sonrisa enorme presentándose en su rostro—; debo aprender a ignorarla.  
  
—Si, lo sé. Ella es realmente horrible —contesta, admirado la sonrisa que se muestra en el rostro de Jared, y se siente como un hermano mayor cuando estira su mano y le acaricia la mejilla—. No dejes de sonreír así.  
Jared se sonroja y asiente, recostándose en el toque ajeno, disfrutando de su calidez. —Sí.  
  
—¿Puedes...? —Se muerde el labio, avergonzado de nuevo porque se le sale ese extraño deseo de sentir más al joven ante sí—. Me alegro que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes.  
  
—Yo también —contesta sin dejar de sonreír. Es como si de pronto no pudiese dejar de hacerlo, simplemente porque Jensen se lo ha pedido—. ¿Qué?....es decir ¿Quieres algo?  
  
—Ya sabes... continuar con el masaje normal... —se muerde el labio de nuevo, desviando la mirada de Jared. Siente que ahora sí que está rojo como un tomate, y todo por culpa de ese "no hacemos nada" que ha mencionado antes.  
  
—¿Quieres un masaje más lento? —Pregunta el otro despistadamente.  
  
—Sí, como el masaje que... ya sabes... ese día que ella llegó. Dijiste que era normal...y me gustó bastante —es tan baja su voz, que el alto tiene que inclinarse a escucharle.  
  
—¿Quieres ese? —Ahora su voz también se oye baja, sorprendida, y sus mejillas dan una idea de su vergüenza.  
  
—Es solo... si tú quieres hacerlo… Eres el doctor, después de todo, y me debes una por mi pierna que ha acabado más adolorida —balbucea nervioso, como si fuera algo prohibido de lo que habla. Aunque en cierto rincón de su mente, las pastillas han dejado de hacer efecto y sabe que está mal pedirle eso a Jared.  
  
—No... Es decir, no hay ningún problema —murmura aún más sonrojado, suspirando antes de buscar como mover sus manos sin morir de vergüenza.  
  
Por la expresión de Jensen, puede deducir que éste está tan confundido como él. Según tiene entendido, el militar es heterosexual. Pese a ello, si se fija bien, tampoco es que lo pareciese tanto, con esas pecas y esos labios, por no hablar de sus pestañas que acarician sus mejillas en estos momentos.  
  
Sabe que se da falsas esperanzas respecto a Jensen, y aún así, quiere soñar que le tiene. Se deleita escuchando el suspiro de gusto que su paciente suelta cuando le toca la primera vez;  
  
El Doctor baja su mirada, justamente en la entrepierna del rubio, que también es el objetivo de su mano, que subía lentamente por la pierna herida, bajando otro poco, en una caricia constante. Entonces se pregunta si Jensen reaccionaria igual a sus manos si él no le tocase con esas intenciones, y para lo que está haciendo, y para lo que ya había hecho a estas alturas... Piensa que no pierde nada con probar.  
  
Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no sonreír cuando el rubio pecoso gime, estremeciéndose y cerrando sus ojos. De verdad está recibiendo placer por la forma en la que su cuerpo se expresa con movimientos.  
  
Los ojos castaños brillan sorprendidos, al ver cómo Jensen reacciona a sus manos, a toques pequeños y simples, pero sobre todo, normales. Está duro, lo nota unos segundos después y pronto su mano se mueve hasta ahí, acariciando con cuidado el glande que aún se encuentra protegido por el boxer y al estrujarle, se delita con el gemido de esos gruesos labios.  
  
—Ohhh... —el rubio se estremece con la caricia, sintiendo como de su polla brota liquido que se pega a su estomago.  
  
Con un sonido tan simple pero tan apasionado, el medico está a punto de tocarse a sí mismo, y aunque ya tiene la mano por dentro del boxer, deja de jugar con la punta para hacer una caricia más directa y atrevida: toma todo el miembro ajeno en su mano, comenzado a masturbarlo de manera que cada nervio se enciende al paso de su mano.  
  
El grito de placer que se escucha en la habitación le causa escalofríos, porque no sólo es su grito, sino que se arquea por el contacto, moviendo sus caderas para empujarse aún más con la mano que ahora le masajea.  
  
—Jared...  
  
—¿Si? —Susurra buscando que su voz suene normal, y no denote el placer que él mismo siente.  
Su dedo índice toma un poco de líquido de la punta, y con maestría lo expande con su otra mano, bajando hasta los testículos ajenos, los cuales delinea aún con el dedo, antes de empezar a masajearlos también.  
  
Recibe más de lo que espera, cuando observa a Jensen bajar sus hermosos ojos a donde su mano se pierde.  
  
—Dame más... —suena tan desesperado, parte el deseo por liberarse, de que por fin siente placer con el sexo, ese placer que le nubla los pensamientos.  
  
Esas palabras, desde esos labios, suenan demasiado provocativas para el joven doctor, que se pregunta cuánto aguantará sin tocarse a sí mismo o sin llevar eso a un contacto más íntimo entre ambos. Su mano se mueve más, deteniéndose especialmente en la punta, donde aprieta y se maravilla de cómo sale más líquido. Repite el movimiento una y otra vez, más y más rápido. Los jadeos de Jensen ya son continuos, e incluso este abre un poco más las piernas.  
  
Está haciendo que el rubio gima sin restricción, cerrando sus ojos con placer. Las manos del fisioterapeuta lo están enloqueciendo, con cada caricia ruda sobre su miembro, no puede dejar de temblar mientras no deja de pedir más. Claro, apenas un murmullo inteligible para el chico que sigue masajeándole.  
  
Quiere a ese chico. Es tonto pensarlo, pues no han pasado más de dos semanas desde que se conocieron, y quizás adelanta las cosas, pero la forma en la que Jared lo hace sentir, le dice a la perfección que es él quien se está convirtiendo en alguien más.  
  
Se sonroja al pensar que cuando las manos grandes de Padalecki bajaron hasta sus testículos, cerca de su orificio, éste se contrajo involuntariamente. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? El nunca había tenido pensamientos gays, tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para ello, con el ejército y la escuela.  
  
—¿Jared? —Pregunta al fin, enfocando su vista en el chico, pero lo primero que ve fue el bulto en su pantalón.  
  
El corazón de Jared se detiene cuando nota la mirada del rubio sobre su más que evidente erección. Siente que el tiempo se detiene, mientras su corazón se resquebraja en miles de pedazos. Jensen va a odiarle, igual que su familia... por no ser lo que ellos querían, por estar mal, por ser... lo que es. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no deja caer, mientras suelta la erección del militar y retrocede, tomando su mochila y guardando todo tan rápido como puede, pese a la torpeza que los nervios le hacen tener en aquellos momentos.  
  
—¿Jared? —Pregunta el rubio, mareado aún por el placer que esas manos le habían hecho sentir—. ¿Qué ocurre? —Su voz es suave y delicada.  
  
—Nada… nada. Debo irme —murmura rápidamente—. Nos vemos.  
  
Y así sale de la casa, prácticamente corriendo, rondando en su cabeza el porqué el militar no había dicho nada cuando vio su erección. Él mismo corta el tema en su cabeza, pues no quiere darse esperanzas donde no las hay.  
  
Es tan abrumadora la rapidez con la cual desaparece por la puerta, que apenas y tiene tiempo de decir adiós. Jared ya está fuera de su alcance, y piensa que el chico parecía haber tenido alguna especie de epifanía sobre lo que hacían.  
  
Puede que estuviera prohibido; maldijo su estupidez y su maldita pierna que no le permite moverse a ningún lado, más que sentarse en el sofá y sentirse triste y frustrado.  
  
No sabe si es el placer que lo engaña, pero jura que eso era una erección que formaba el bulto en los pantalones ajustados del chico. ¿Sería acaso que se puso duro por el masaje?  
  
Quizás... quizás a Jared le gustan de verdad los hombres... pero eso no es un problema, ¿o sí? ¿Y por qué él está tan preocupado por el castaño? ¿Acaso esto que siente con Jared es...? Niega con la cabeza, porque no puede ser. Él no es un marica

 

 

Jensen lleva como unos quince minutos perdido en sus pensamientos. Odia admitir que la mayoría de ellos tiene que ver con Jared, preguntándose la razón de su huída el día anterior; no tiene mucha lógica. Era un masaje... ¿Cierto? Se muerde los labios con fuerza, tanto por la pregunta que ahora retumba en su cabeza, como por una ráfaga de aire frío que de pronto hace que tiemble.  
  
Mueve la silla de ruedas hacia la ventana, buscando cerrar las ventanas. El frío es demasiado y su pierna está empezando molestarle. Es entonces cuando escucha la puerta. Debe ser Jared y eso hace que se encoja un poco sobre sí mismo, arropándose en la sabana que cubre sus hombros.  
  
—Hola —saluda temblando un poco, su vista sobre el chico que viene justamente con una ropa que parece protegerlo bastante bien del frío.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta este, y Jensen escucha la preocupación en su voz, pero también la precaución, como si temiese algo.  
  
—Frío. No puedo cerrar la ventana. Creo que me congelo —dice bajito, su nariz roja mientras deja pasar a Jared por la puerta principal—. Lo siento.  
  
—Oh —murmura llevando su vista hacia la ventana que está al otro lado de la habitación, para luego caminar hasta está y cerrarla levemente—. ¿Estás listo para la terapia? —Pregunta sin siquiera voltearse, buscando un poco de tranquilidad para su descarriado corazón.  
Ackles suspira. Parece que vuelven al principio.  
  
—Pensé que nos habíamos arreglado ayer...  
  
Casi de inmediato sus cosas casi caen al suelo por la forma en que Jensen le habla, como si no hubiera pasado nada el día anterior. —Yo... es que, ayer... bueno —baja la mirada al suelo y cierra la boca, avergonzado de cualquier cosa que pudiese salir de ella.  
  
—¿Aún te molesta Danneel? Porque comienzo a pensar que soy yo el del problema —dice, para luego dar un suspiro. Suena resignado, pero sobre todo cansado, además de que sus músculos están resentidos por el frio.  
  
—No. Es decir, sinceramente sí me molesta, pero no es por eso. Es que ayer, cuando estaba haciendo el masaje… tú sabes… —de pronto se siente en la adolescencia de nuevo, cuando su madre le explicó las primeras cosas del sexo.  
  
—¿Dije algo malo? —pregunta el otro confundido. Quizás había dicho algo inapropiado, o quizás Jared se refería a otra cosa que no logra comprender.  
  
—No fuiste tú, fui yo —responde.  
  
—Podemos olvidarlo, ¿no? Sé que quizás no sea muy normal, pero... ya sabes, que te pasen esas cosas durante una consulta... probablemente es porque necesitas a alguien. Una pareja, o algo... —Intenta sonreírle, pero es una sonrisa nerviosa cuando lo ve a la cara. No sabe lo que dice ni donde se mete.  
  
—Puede que tengas razón —concede, tratando de sonreír como sabe que al hombre frente a él le gusta—. ¿Quieres un buen masaje para entrar en calor?  
  
—¡Dios, sí! —Exclama el rubio, visiblemente mas relajado— Me muero de frío.  
  
—Bien —aplaude, antes de acercarse y tomar entre sus brazos al militar con bastante facilidad. En su mente, se siente como el príncipe que alza a la princesa entre sus brazos. “¿Se puede ser más gay?” se pregunta a sí mismo mientras lleva a Jensen a la colchoneta. Nota entonces que éste se ha sonrojado un poco.  
  
—¿Pasaste un mal día ayer? —Escucha a Jensen preguntar cuando lo termina de depositar sobre el suave colchón. Está jodidamente frío, y él tiene tantas ganas de arroparle con sus brazos.  
  
—Hmp, en parte. Mi secretaria se encargó de animarme un poco.  
  
—Oh... —Jensen pasa saliva mientras frunce el ceño—. Veo que entonces sí tienes una chica.  
  
—¡Claro, ella es mía! —Murmura sonriendo, sin darse cuenta del sentido de sus palabras.  
Todo lo que recibe del militar es un sonido afirmativo que hace con su garganta, porque el hombre cierra los ojos, y de alguna forma le hace sentir rechazado.  
  
—Eso es genial —hay tan poca emoción en la voz del pecoso, que casi puede decir que está molesto con él.  
  
—Jen... ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta haciendo contacto con los ojos verdes, o al menos intentándolo.  
  
—Nada —contesta, con un tono tan frío como un tempano, dejando a Jared en igual condiciones.  
Nunca le ha escuchado hablar así. Puede que sea tonto, pero Jensen no le trata así—. ¿Por qué no comienzas con tu masaje para que te vayas con tu angelito? —y suena tan estúpidamente celoso que le dan ganas de matarse por las palabras que ha dicho. ¡No puede creer que este celoso! ¡Es que no puede estarlo!  
  
—Jensen... no es mi novia. Es lesbiana —su tono de voz sonaba ilusionado—. Y me animó con helado y gelatina —agrega sonriendo.  
  
Se le nota a leguas lo tonto que se ha quedado con la semi confesión, y aunque lo intente, Jared no deja de enamorarse más de ese sujeto que se ha metido en su vida, en uno de esos días lluviosos en los que nada le importaba.  
  
—Oh... —contesta bajando la mirada a las manos sobre sus piernas—. Yo... Dios, soy tan estúpido a veces. Y... sí que eres una chica, ¿no?  
  
Jared decide no torturarlo, aunque se vea adorable avergonzado—. ¿Crees que soy una chica? —Su tono voz suena bastante divertido.  
  
—Sí, porque comes helado y gelatina cuando te enfadas —dice dándole una sonrisita. Espera... ¿Está coqueteando con Jared? Esa es, definitivamente, su sonrisa coqueta.  
  
—Bueno, tienes que admitir que eso es mejor que el licor —rebate, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, Esa sonrisa de Jensen, es simplemente perfecta.  
  
—El licor es más masculino —la respuesta de Jensen le hace reír, parece que por fin ha logrado que se le salga lo hombre en todo eso.  
  
—Sí —arruga la nariz cuando lo dice—. Pero es dañino para la salud, y hace a la gente hacer locuras  
  
—¿Y el dulce no? Porque el dulce te hace engordar, y puede ocasionar diabetes —estira su mano para dejar un golpecito en la rodilla a Padalecki.  
  
—¡Hey! ¿Estás insinuando que estoy gordo? —le pica, llevando su mano a empujar la frente ajena con cuidado, apenas es un movimiento.  
  
No debió decir eso, porque lo que recibe por respuesta es algo que le deja un poquito duro dentro de sus pantalones de enfermero.  
  
—Puede... Aun no te he visto completo.  
  
—Tal vez lo hagas, algún día —murmura empezando a llenar de aceite sus manos, mientras sus mejillas ya están sonrojadas de nuevo.  
  
—Sería genial, si pudiéramos ir a algún lado. Pero en mi condición sólo seré una carga, como siempre; ni siquiera la bru... Danneel, soporta tenerme lisiado —explica, su expresión volviéndose amarga.  
  
Cada vez que nombra a esa mujer, todos sus humos se bajan, explota la burbuja en la que Jared le mete en sus sesiones, y vuelve a ser el mismo hombre deprimido que había llegado de la guerra.  
  
—¡Por favor! —Exclama el otro, golpeándole en el hombro—. Eso no es impedimento. Con unas muletas podríamos hacerlo, y no tendrías nada de qué preocuparte, porque yo... Estaría ahí para ti —se sonroja tan pronto escucha lo que dice. ¡Joder! Que a este paso, el rubor de sus mejillas se hará permanente.  
  
—Me encantaría —confiesa Jensen, con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, Jared parece ser tan gentil como se ve—. Claro que… también podríamos pasar un rato en tu casa. Ya sabes, hablar un poco, y quizás poner en uso alguna consola de videojuego. Hace muchos años que no juego algo que no tenga que ver con guerras o simulación programada.  
  
—¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría jugar un rato —replica casi como un niño. Poco le falta brincar en su lugar—. Y descuida; tengo otros juegos, pero no te quejes si te pateo el culo en Mario Bros —ambos ríen con energía ante eso último—. Jen... ¿Quieres ese masaje?  
  
—Lo espero desde hace un rato —asiente, acomodándose. De inmediato, ante el solo pensamiento de la cercanía de Jared, todos sus vellos se erizan.  
  
Jared coloca sus manos primero en la cadera del hombre de ojos verdes, haciendo unos círculos pequeños—. Yo también. ¿Qué harás con Harris?  
  
—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Aunque analiza la pregunta, Jensen no parece caer en lo que significa ésta.  
  
El médico se queda callado unos segundos, preguntándose qué diablo está pasando entre los dos, porque lo que parece claro para Jensen, es totalmente diferente para él—. Digo... —su voz suena triste de pronto. Es tan tonto por pensar siquiera que tiene una oportunidad—. Como no le caigo muy bien, quizás no quiera que vayas a mi casa o... no sé.  
  
—Oh... eso. Ella no puede encerrarme todo el día porque no quiera que yo salga con nadie, así que no me importa lo que piense—. Su voz suena calmada cuando lo dice.  
  
—Claro —su mano se pasea de pronto por encima de la polla del militar, haciendo a éste suspirar, tan inaudiblemente que pasa desapercibido para el medico.  
  
Pero pronto ese suspiro queda en el olvido, porque el siguiente sí lo escucha, bajo y grave. Sorprendido por su atrevimiento, le congela en el sitio; a Jensen, que le mira por un momento antes de lamer sus labios, abriendo sus piernas para sorpresa del alto, dejando expuestos sus grandes atributos.  
  
"¿Será consciente de lo delicioso que se ve?”, piensa con una mueca de nostalgia, considerando que esto está fuera de control, y que tal vez pronto estallará en su cara, y lo único que quedará del rubio para él, será su odio. Su mano aún se mueve por encima del bóxer, pero pronto no es así y ahora masturba gran parte del miembro de Jensen, que sea ha puesto sumamente duro en sus manos. Y no puede escuchar esos jadeos sin sentir un deseo irremediable de sacar más y más de esos pecaminosos sonidos de él, por ello su mano está de pronto retorciendo uno de sus pezones.  
  
Aunque lo que sucede a continuación es tan inesperado, que le saca un grito, ahogado a duras penas, Jensen cierra sus piernas sobre sus manos, dándose más fricción. Sólo así nota que de verdad el hombre está necesitado.  
  
Los pensamientos que pasan por la mente del pecoso son tan difusos como los que pasan por la del fisioterapeuta. Pero la principal interrogante en su cabeza es: ¿por qué desea esto tanto? ¿Por qué deja que Jared lo haga?  
  
Es increíble para Jared, cómo al soltar la polla solo por unos segundos, le sirve para darse cuenta cómo esta de dura; cómo se para orgullosa y ansiosa, y eso le vuelve loco. Tanto, que empieza a empuñarla con fuerza, arriba y abajo, abarcando incluso la punta. Mientras, juega con los pezones, estrujándolos hacia arriba, como si quisiera probar qué tanto pueden estirarse.  
  
—Jared... tus manos... —suelta un gemido que suena adolorido de placer, que dilata sus pupilas y altera su respiración.  
  
—¿Te gusta? —murmura malicioso, sacando más y más líquido de la punta, como si no fuera suficiente el que ya moja por completo su mano.  
  
—¡Me encanta! Nunca... nunca nadie me ha tocado así —suelta varios gemidos agudos, quizás demasiados, antes de taparse la boca con la mano—. Necesitaba mucho esto.  
  
—No te contengas —apremia, retirándosela con su mano. Pero la tentación es demasiada, y su pulgar delinea aquellos gruesos labios.  
  
Da una lamida en el dedo, y el sabor de Jared junto con el suyo lo marea. Quiere todo de ese chico, pero no se atreve a pedirlo por miedo a lo que eso pueda significar.  
  
Jared repite el movimiento, perdido en la lengua tibia que le acaricia. Pronto hay demasiado calor entre ellos, y Jared baja su mano de la erección de su paciente para jugar con los testículos de aquel hombre. Son tan suaves, que es su boca la que desearía que estuviera ahí.  
  
Eso parece terminar de incendiar a Jensen, quien abre las piernas y cierra sus ojos.  
  
—Dios, eso me encanta... Cuando juegan con mis... Dios, me encanta... —jadea tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, alejándose del dedo de Jared que ahora acaricia su cuello.  
  
Necesita enloquecer a ese hombre. Jared lo sabe tan pronto escucha esa pequeña confesión, y quiere más, quiere saberlo todo. Sus manos se mueven esta vez donde sabe que causará placer por cada lleno y redondo testículo, mismos que parecen emitir un calor impresionante conforme él toca cada punto y arranca griticos de su paciente; griticos que le dejan a él más y más duro.  
  
Las manos de Jensen se aferran a sus hombros. En esos momentos siente que los redondos testículos de terciopelo se recogen, contrayéndose listos para eyacular, tal y como hace segundos después Jensen, llenándose el abdomen de semen caliente, blanquecino y espeso, demostrando el tiempo que no tiene de hacerlo.  
  
Tan pronto nota como Ackles se corre, Jared se siente orgulloso de su fuerza de voluntad, porque si no fuera por esta, ¡Joder!, estaría con su lengua recogiendo cada vestigio del líquido blanco.  
  
Pero no puede hacerlo; no cuando ese hombre está tan vulnerable, respira de forma agitada, nada coherente pasa por su cerebro, y ni siquiera consigue enfocar bien a Jared.  
  
—Jay...  
  
—¿Si...? —Su voz es cálida cuando contesta.  
  
—Creo que... deberías lavar tus manos —le dice, mordiendo su labio.  
Jared no contesta en el momento, su expresión es serena, casi indescifrable. Se aparta de él para luego caminar hacia la cocina—. Seguiremos con unos cuantos masajes de relajación —menciona en voz alta, como si lo que acabara de pasar fuese normal.  
  
Es lo que quiere hacerle creer a Jensen, ya que probablemente éste aún no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando entre ambos, por esa confianza ciega que ha demostrado tener en él. Le escucha responder algo desde su posición acostada;, suena agotado, como el primer día, pero también en su voz se oye —y se siente— el placer que con sus manos le ha provocado.  
  
—Yo... —murmura desde la puerta de la cocina, observando la cálida sonrisa de Jensen; esa expresión de tranquilidad que pocas veces ha visto en el militar—. Necesito usar el baño; dame unos minutos —dice antes de, prácticamente, salir corriendo del lugar.  
  
Se marcha tan rápido, entrando en la primera puerta del pasillo, que Jensen apenas y tiene tiempo de preguntarse qué le ha pasado, y el porqué ha huido de esa forma. Pareciera que algo le persigue por la forma en la que ha desaparecido.  
  
Lo que no sabe es que allí dentro, Jared se toca, gime y casi solloza, porque está duro y con ganas de dejarse follar. Hace tanto tiempo que no tiene a alguien con quien pasar la noche, o siquiera tener sexo casual, que resistirse a Jensen, cada día se va volviendo una tortura china.  
  
En la sala, Jensen se incorpora, viendo el desastre que está hecho su propio cuerpo, y termina limpiándose con la manta que recubre el sofá. A duras penas logra subirse a la silla de ruedas que Danneel le ha comprado.  
  
Se acerca al baño, las piernas y las manos algo adormiladas por tener que volver a esforzarse cuando en realidad solo quiere dejarse caer dormido. Observa la puerta del baño y se acerca, rodando las ruedas y mascullando por el esfuerzo enorme que tiene que hacer. Quiere saber que pasa con Jared. Que hizo mal esta vez.  
  
Dentro, Jared jadea alto. Confiado en que nadie le escucha, no contiene los sonidos que salen de su boca. Su mano ya esta dentro de sus pantalones, empuñando su erección con fuerza y agilidad, aumentando el calor que de pronto le invade, mientras en su cabeza se repiten una y otra vez los gestos de Jensen, sus labios, su expresión al correrse, todo.  
  
—¿Jared? —La voz de Jensen irrumpe en sus pensamientos, haciendo mas viva la fantasía que corre en su cabeza como una película para mayores de dieciocho—. ¿Estás bien? —Sólo puede responder con patéticos gemidos que, por más que lo intente, no puede asfixiar.  
  
Pero es que Jared no está escuchándole realmente. No cuando su mano está rodeando una y otra vez su entrada, ese conjunto de músculos que se contrae con sólo el pensamiento de tener esa polla dentro, golpeando con fuerza. Deja su erección por un momento, y de esa misma mano empieza a lamer dos dedos, buscando parar su mente cuando se imagina que es el pene del militar, pero no tiene mucho éxito.  
  
A lo lejos le parece escuchar algo, pero no puede detenerse a pensar que será; no ahora, no cuando está tan caliente. Mientras el rubio, afuera del pequeño cuarto se pregunta si debería o no abrir la puerta.  
  
Sólo tiene concentración para sus dedos y el pensamiento de Jensen embistiendo en su boca, haciéndole suyo como tanto desea.  
  
Es difícil decidirse qué aspecto es mas atractivo del rubio, qué es lo que le encanta y provoca que gima —o mas bien solloce— cuando al fin suelta sus dedos y los dirige allí abajo, donde su entrada se contrae. No dura mucho jugando con sus dedos, no tiene tiempo para esto.  
  
Necesita correrse antes de que Jensen sospeche algo.  
  
Por eso, apenas los dedos entran, busca su próstata. Se ha vuelto un experto en encontrarla estos últimos meses que no ha tenido pareja. E imagina que es Jensen quien le separa en dos, de esa forma tan delicada que tiene de hacer las cosas.  
  
Tan sumido esta dentro de su placer, que no oye la puerta abrirse con lentitud, mucho menos la voz de Jensen llamando su nombre con preocupación.  
  
Momento justo en que encuentra su próstata... viendo las estrellas y temblando con ellas. Disfrutando de la sensación que entumece y cosquillea su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Su otra mano toma su polla y se masturba mientras que empuja hacia adentro el dedo sin cuidado sus ojos cerrados y sus oídos fuera de servicio, para él no hay nada mas que imaginarse a Jensen detrás empujando con fuerza.

 

Detrás de la puerta, Ackles se relame; es una visión sublime a sus ojos el cómo ese cuerpo moreno tiembla —aparentemente de placer. Desde allí, sentado en su silla de ruedas, observa completo el movimiento de esa mano grande que se pierde entre las piernas bronceadas, bombeando la carne caliente de una polla que es ligeramente mas grande que la suya.  
  
En toda esa escena había algo fuera de lo común para el; una mano que se pierde aún más allá, al principio pensó que Jared era como el, que le gustaba que jugaran con sus testículos. Pero esto es diferente.  
  
¿Qué diablos le interesa a él cómo el chico se masturbara?  
  
Conoció a Carlson, y Carlson era de los raros que se metían los dedos, y cada vez que lo contaba en el campamento, los chicos se reían y burlaban de lo marica que era. Incluso Jensen recuerda haber disfrutado la diversión en la tienda, pero de ahí a pensar que conocería a alguien más —en especial alguien como Jared— que hacía lo mismo y con tanta pasión…  
Imposible.  
  
Tiene que cerrar la puerta y retirarse, rodando hasta el centro de la sala, donde se detiene. ¿Significa algo que ver a Jared haciendo eso con sus dedos lo excite? ¿Se está volviendo gay? ¿O acaso Danneel le está afectando tanto el cerebro como para hacerlo desear a un chico?  
  
Quizás todo esto es culpa de Danneel, un plan para volverlo gay y hacer su vida más miserable. Maldice cuando escucha un gemido alto proveniente del baño, y su polla se retuerce, alerta de nuevo.  
  
Recuerda las manos de Jared sobre su polla, las mismas que ahora masturban el pene del doctor; no puede notar dejar de notar lo grande que es... sus venas, ese glande que parece ser muy suave. Suelta un gemidito pequeño, sintiendo como su polla parece querer más, lo que es extraño. Acaba de correrse, ni siquiera en la adolescencia recuerda haber sido tan fogoso.  
  
Quizás porque no tuvo tiempo para nada más, que para concentrarse en no dejarse apabullar en la escuela militar. Aunque sabe que podía ser posible, cualquiera tendria una ereccion si ve a ese ser humano masturbándose en su cuarto de baño.  
  
Ignorando todos sus pensamientos, su miembro tiene vida propia, y reclama su atención con un jalón doloroso que le obliga a tocarse; apenas una caricia que le hace sisear de dolor. Aún esta demasiado sensible de la corrida anterior.  
  
Tiene que bajarla antes de que a Jared le de por aparecer, pero parece una tarea imposible cuando otro jadeo alto se escucha fuera del baño. Se estremece y maldice, tiene que masturbarse.  
  
—¿Cómo... cómo es que estoy tan duro? —Murmuro incrédulo. Su cuerpo parece no haber tenido suficiente con el orgasmo anterior; siente que si sigue a ese paso podría caérsele, porque mientras se toca, está casi seguro de incluso poder con una tercera ronda.  
  
Jadea sin darse cuenta el nombre del chico, y con eso, un corrientazo de exquisito placer recorre su espina dorsal al pensar en esas manos gigantes tocándole a él; la sensación está tan viva en su cuerpo que no tiene necesidad de cerrar sus ojos para fantasear con el doctor.  
  
El militar está tan perdido entre la fuerza de sus caricias y del recuerdo del doctor, que no se da cuenta que éste está detrás de él, pasando saliva por su garganta al escuchar su nombre en esos gruesos labios. Si no fuera porque se acaba de correr, juraría que por el escalofrío que se le viene encima está a punto de venirse, sí, de nuevo.  
  
—Mierda… —deja de tocarse porque siente una mirada sobre él, aunque está exhausto detiene el movimiento sin ningún esfuerzo y rápidamente se cubre con la manta que tiene sobre los hombros para abrigarse del frío. Sabe que si se gira, se encontrará con Jared, así que trata de lucir lo más decente que puede cuando lo hace—. Hey… ¿terminaste?  
  
—Oh... sí, sí —contesta nervioso, caminando hasta el hombre frente a él—. ¿Seguimos?  
  
—Claro —susurra, y no sabe por qué no combustiona cuando Jared le toma en brazos para llevarle al sofá, aunque esta vez es diferente para el alto, a quien le late el corazón como loco en el pecho.  
  
Jared no está consciente de la delicadeza con la que deja a Jensen sobre el sofá, o cómo empieza el masaje sobre la pierna afectada, ni mucho menos cómo sus manos se mueven tan livianamente que el rubio apenas siente un cosquilleo. Y es que éste no sabe, ni el mismo Jared, que el militar se acaba de convertir en la persona mas querida del mundo para el Fisioterapeuta.  
  
Su secretaria le ha dicho que es el síndrome de Nightingale el que le afecta. No sabe si sea eso o algo más, y tanto se pierde en su mundo —como le pasa a menudo—, que no nota cuando su paciente se duerme, agotado por el esfuerzo que ha hecho en el día, y porque las manos mágicas de Jared le relajan hasta dejarle completamente rendido.

 

Despierta unas horas después, el aroma a café metiéndose por sus fosas nasales, calentando todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos dorados. Se remueve incómodo, y cuando lo hace reconoce que está en el sofá y no en su cama, por la forma en la que sus piernas se doblan y en que su torso queda mas alto.  
  
Danneel no prepara café. Porque si puede, evita la cocina hasta para buscar un vaso con agua.  
  
Así que no se sorprende cuando ve a Jared con una taza del negro líquido frente a él.  
  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunta sonriendo, tendiéndole una taza de café que incluso deja ir un poco de humo desde ella. Parece recién hecha y se le antoja demasiado.  
  
—Relajado —responde, sentándose en el sofá y jalando su pierna para colocarla sobre el suelo.  
  
—Bien —murmura sonriendo, como si estuviera a punto de dar una gran noticia. Justamente así es—. Tus músculos están respondiendo excelentemente bien, la semana que entra empezaremos con la rehabilitación y pronto podrás caminar, Jen.  
  
—No sé qué haré cuando comience a caminar de nuevo. Sé que será difícil —con esas palabras se lleva la taza de café a los labios.  
  
—Lo será —contesta, odiando el momento en que esos ojos verdes se pintan de miedo—. Pero yo estaré contigo en cada paso.  
  
—Sería genial. No puedo creer que te conozca desde hace… nada, y siento que te confiaría mi vida —su voz es suave, llena de cariño hacia ese chico; Es la primera vez que confiesa algo así.  
  
Y se gana de recompensa esa sonrisa tan grande que le cautivó desde la primera vez que le observó. —Sí... Yo siento lo mismo —sin darse cuenta su mano, se mueve hacia la mejilla del otro, acariciándola con cuidado.  
  
A cambio, arranca una pequeña sonrisa de Jensen, que se apoya en el toque, manteniendo el silencio por un buen rato sin hacerle sentir incómodo.  
  
—¿Así que… mañana iremos a tu casa?  
  
—Sí. ¿Quieres que pase por ti? —Pregunta sin poder dejar de sonreír al notar como el rubio no se aparta.  
  
—Claro; no puedo ir a ningún lado sin ayuda —está resignado cuando lo dice—. Aborrezco las muletas tanto como a Danneel.  
  
—Hmp —musita pensativo—. Espero que algún día menciones por qué estás con alguien que odias.  
  
—Si... —susurra algo incómodo.  
  
—¿Quieres más café?  
  
—Está muy dulce, Jay. Eso me da una idea clara de que lo tuyo es el dulce, con esto y el helado —le indica, sonriendo tal y como le gusta a Padalecki, con arruguitas debajo de sus ojos.  
  
—¡Oh! —Murmura con sorpresa—. ¡Conque lo mío es lo dulce! —Señala jalando la mejilla ajena, jugando con él.  
  
—¡Hey! —Se ríe el rubio, alejando su mano de un suave manotazo—. Vas a estirarme como a tí, me pondré gordo como tú y me inflaré de azúcar.  
  
—¿Gordo? ¡No estoy gordo! —Dice con un puchero casi de inmediato—. ¿Y quién te dice que estoy lleno de azúcar? Es decir, puede ser otra cosa.  
  
—Jay, estás lleno de azúcar. Sabes a azúcar —se inclina en un movimiento que Padalecki nunca hubiera previsto, y lame su mejilla—. ¿Lo ves?  
  
— No sé, sólo probaste una vez. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —Susurro insinuante.  
  
—Porque yo no soy dulce —replica Jensen sin apartar los ojos de los del fisioterapeuta.  
  
—¿Ah si? —En su pregunta hay claramente un reto, y el militar lo nota cuando siente la lengua ajena por su mejilla—. Mmmm...Tienes un sabor exótico  
  
Jensen gime bajito ante la lamida.  
  
— ¿Lo tengo? —Pregunta con voz ronca y excitada.  
  
— Sí... —Su voz se carga de lo mismo que la otra en cuestión de segundos—. Muy exótico.  
Las palabras provocan que —sin saber muy bien lo que hace—, Jensen se incline hacia el castaño, colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de éste antes de besarle, apenas labio sobre labio; algo tan insignificante que podría no calificarse como un beso.  
  
Es diminuto el sonidito que sale de sus labios y de inmediato los mueve un poco, apenas ligeramente, con el miedo de asustar al hombre frente a él.  
Siente la mano libre de Jensen moverse, y cuando toca su cuello se estremece, gime de nuevo, esta vez abriendo sus labios para darle espacio a meter su lengua, probando el café —aún más dulce— que antes tomó.  
  
Jensen comprueba que el sabor de Jared es dulce; tan dulce que le envuelve y hace sentir como nunca antes nadie lo ha hecho: Lleno de vida, y con un sentimiento burbujeante en su pecho que le supone, es algo cercano a la felicidad. Eso le asusta, pero aún más lo hace el sonido de unas llaves que, prácticamente hacen que salte hacia el lado contrario como un rayo.  
  
Se pasa las manos sobre los labios, intentando que no se note lo rojo que están por el beso para cuando Danneel entra.  
  
—Hola —saluda en tono seco, y ya ha comenzado a sentirse como una mierda. La mujer le ve, sospechando algo cuando observa cómo el doctor se levanta y comienza a recoger sus cosas de forma apresurada, empacando el aceite y su chaqueta en el pequeño bolso.  
  
—¿Aún no te vas?  
  
—Ya... me iba. Buenas tardes, señorita Harris, señor Ackles —se despide lo más educadamente posible, antes de desaparecer como un rayo de aquella casa, que de pronto se llena de una atmosfera pesada.  
  
—¿Y a éste qué le pasa? —pregunta ella, frunciendo el ceño mientras se acerca a Jensen, mirándole a él con la misma expresión de sospecha.  
  
—No sé, amor —contesta como un autómata, sintiendo de repente un frío que parece llegarle hasta lo más profundo.  
  
Esa mujer es capaz de helar cualquier sentimiento en su sangre, haciéndole sentir vacío y sin motivos para vivir. Pero hoy, en ese momento, no se siente nada bien; no se siente como si quisiera contestar a las preguntas tontas a las que va a someterle, así que cuando le pregunta el cómo se siente, sólo suspira.  
  
—Bien. El doctor Padalecki me dijo que empezaríamos con el ejercicio de caminar en la siguiente sesión —quiere poner distancia entre Jared y él frente a la mujer, porque si lo acerca demasiado, ella le dañará.  
  
—Esas son buenas noticas —indica ésta, dejándose caer en el sofá donde hace algunos segundo estaba Jared—. Y... dime, ¿te gusta ese doctor? —Sus intenciones eran claras.  
  
—¿Gustarme? —Pregunta, haciéndose el tonto y dándole su mejor expresión de confusión.  
  
—Nada, nada... olvídalo. Es más, ¿Sabes que? —Pregunta emocionada—. Me daré una ducha y luego me quedaré contigo el resto de la tarde, amor —sonríe mientras lo dice, y su sonrisa se mantiene hasta que sale de la pequeña estancia, dejando a Jensen pensativo y asqueado al mismo tiempo.  
  
“¿Me gusta Jared?”, se pregunta mentalmente, dejándose caer en el sofá. —Oh mierda... besé a Jared —murmura sintiendo mareado.  
  
El nerviosismo y temor se apoderan de su cuerpo. ¿Y si Jared no quiere volver a verlo después de eso? Pero el castaño le había correspondido al beso; eso tenia que significar algo, pero si el no es gay, ¿Por qué se había sentido también?  
  
No entiende como es que no puede encontrar la respuesta. Su mente no es tan lúcida como antes, ahora todo está borroso y lleno de recuerdos, de los cuales le es difícil identificar alguno. Sabe que algo de ello tiene que ver con su hermana.  
  
Necesita descansar. Quizás dormir hasta que Danneel se fuera por la mañana, y así no tener que aguantarse sus insinuaciones en mitad de la noche. Podría dormir allí en el sofá, anhelando que Jared viniera por el finalmente.


	4. Palabras equivocadas

 

El sol está especialmente fuerte ese día, y sus ojos se entrecierran cuando baja de su auto, luego de estacionar frente al lujoso apartamento de Jensen y su novia. El apartamento es casi una casa, rodeado de zonas verdes imponentes y amplias, y que comparte con otros apartamentos zonas recreativas que, por un momento le dan la impresión de estar en un hotel y no en un complejo de apartamentos.  
  
Entra ya que ha logrado digitar la clave correcta. Está algo nervioso y cuando la alarma está en su lugar de nuevo, las llaves de su auto caen al suelo. Justo de inmediato escucha una risa burlesca, indicándole que no esta solo.  
  
—Buenos días, doctor —le saluda con burla la mujer pelirroja, vestida con tacones altos y una falda que deja ver más de lo que debería en una mujer comprometida—. ¿Por qué la prisa?  
  
—Por nada en especial, señorita Harris —contesta mientras toma el juego de llaves del suelo  
  
—Creo que es muy temprano para que se aparezca por aquí. Mi querido Jensen aún duerme como un bebe —hace un gesto con la mano, despectivo como siempre que se dirige a él—. Ya sabe, se cansa mucho después del sexo.  
  
Jared mueve su cabeza asintiendo levemente; quizás no se notara como sintió una daga desgarrar su ya de por sí maltrecho corazón—. Oh...no sabía —contesta casi sin esfuerzo—. Lo que sucede es que hoy realizaremos la terapia en mi casa, señorita Harris. ¿Acaso el señor Ackles no se lo mencionó?  
  
Esa es la mejor forma de devolver la cuchillada que acaba de recibir, y observa con deleite cómo Harris aprieta los puños sobre su cartera, y casi se le escapa una maldición. —Debió haberlo olvidado, pero ya discutiré eso con su hermana y con él —eso es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer.  
  
Observa a la mujer alejarse y las preguntas van y viene en su cabeza. La hermana de Jensen. ¿Es eso acaso lo que tiene al ex militar atrapado en ese lugar? Se pregunta mientras se encamina al apartamento de la pareja.  
  
En el apartamento, Jensen da un gruñido cuando se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta en su silla de ruedas. Está cansado, y la pelea con Danneel anoche le dejó la garganta adolorida de gritar. Es la última persona a la que quiere ver. Cuando abre la puerta ni se toma la molestia de ver quién es. Quizás con suerte sea un asesino que viene a quitarle la cabeza y liberarle por fin de su miseria infernal, o lo que es lo mismo, su vida.  
  
Lo que escucha, por el contrario, es la voz del doctor, afligida y casi por un segundo como la de un niño cuando comete una travesura. —Lo siento, creo que metí la pata —murmura con un puchero.  
  
—¿Metiste la pata? —Pregunta confundido, dándole la vuelta a su silla y observando a Jared sorprendido. De repente se siente tonto por no haberse puesto algo encima, o siquiera aplacado la grama salvaje que tiene por cabello.  
  
—Yo... le mencioné a Harris que haríamos hoy la terapia en mi casa. Pensé que se lo habías dicho y no parece haberlo tomado muy bien. Lo siento, de verdad Jen...  
  
La expresión agotada de Jensen le hace darse cuenta de que de verdad la ha cagado, pero que ha tenido razón también al pensar que algo ata al militar con la bruja de Harris. Mientras, en la mente del hombre en silla de ruedas, se repite una y otra vez que no ha sido culpa del chiquillo, que Danneel seguro lo había sacado de quicio. —No es tu culpa.  
  
—Lo siento, no debí decir nada —su voz y expresión son como las de un cachorrito apaleado—. Si quieres, no vamos. No quiero que tengas problemas, tu... ni tu hermana —agrega esperando alguna reacción del hombre en silla de ruedas.  
  
Lo que recibe es un ladrido de voz que no había escuchado nunca en su paciente. —¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana en esto?  
  
—Ella... ella la mencionó... —murmura intimidado, bajando su mirada al suelo. Es gracioso hasta cierto punto, porque sin importar que el hombre esté o no en silla de ruedas, sigue sintiéndose más alto que él.  
  
De inmediato, el hombre se arrepiente de su actitud. No debe tomarla contra Jared sólo porque Danneel ha arruinado aún más su vida. No quería decir que debe molestarse con el resto del mundo, en especial con ese joven doctor, que parece salido de una bonita historia de amor, de esas que tanto le encantan a Mackenzie.  
  
En un movimiento grácil, gira su silla de rueda hacia la habitación.  
  
Jared le sigue en silencio, sintiendo su corazón latir despacio, herido por el hecho de que el otro hombre le ha hablado golpeado. —Lo siento, estaba emocionado porque ibas a mi casa. No me dí cuenta que podía causarte algún problema... Si quieres, me voy.  
  
—No es tu culpa. De todos modos ayer nos hemos peleado. No pude tener una erección y se puso como loca —intenta modular el tono de su voz. No quiere asustar más a Jared, pero sabe que el enfado le hace realizar cosas idiotas.  
  
Jared odia encontrar el dato como algo sumamente interesante, aunque luego se percata que no sólo es así, sino que eso hace a su corazón saltar en su lugar más rápido de lo que alguna vez había hecho, porque Jensen sí relaciona con él. —Oh... —contesta, no sabiendo muy bien que decir, pero sonrojándose por sus pensamientos, además de recordar el beso del día anterior.  
  
—Lamento que tenga que contarte toda esta mierda, y que tengas que pasar por ello también —esta vez su tono es más suave, lleno de melancolía y anhelo por la libertad que ha perdido, y por haberlo involucrado en todo esto.  
  
—Nah —le quita importancia al asunto, adelantándose y dejándose caer en el sofá frente a Jensen—. Somos amigos, ¿no? —Pero no deja al rubio responder—. Así que no importa. Amigos en las buenas y en las malas.  
  
—Gracias, Jared. Supongo que tengo que ir a vestirme...o a intentarlo.  
  
—Puedo ayudar, si quieres —no se da cuenta de lo que dice hasta que es muy tarde para arrepentirse.  
  
—Me da un poco de vergüenza —susurra—. Es... extraño.  
  
—Sí... extraño —asiente varias veces—. Entonces... aquí te espero.  
  
—Pensé que insistirías más, ¿sabes? Sueles ser insistente como un niño, pero... aunque sería extraño, creo que podrías ayudar; no estaría mal y sería lo mejor.  
  
—No soy un… —frunce el ceño cuando, al llevar su vista hacia Jensen, nota que éste le sonríe—. Quizás... —Ambos ríen cuando contesta—. Y sí, es lo mejor, debes evitar esfuerzos que no sean necesarios. ¿Te llevo en brazos o en la silla?  
  
—En brazos —responde, sincero en todo momento con lo que siente—. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando.  
  
Una sonrisa tímida se presenta en los labios delgados del doctor, quien asiente algo emocionado. —Por mí no hay problema con que te acostumbres —dice acercándose, y con el cuidado que no aparentaría su tamaño, levanta en brazos a ex militar.  
  
Escucha a Jensen suspirar antes de que éste dejara caer su cabeza en su hombro, relajándose a tal punto que parece haberse quedado dormido por completo.  
  
Jared lo lleva lentamente al cuarto, casi parece que no desea que ese momento se acabe. Al llegar, deja con cuidado al rubio en la cama—. ¿Ya... tienes la ropa lista?  
  
—Eh... no. En realidad me acabo de despertar —murmura, rascando la parte de atrás de su nuca—. Me quedé dormido.  
  
—Bien, buscaremos algo juntos, no hay problema —contesta dirigiéndose al armario—. ¿Puedo? —indica, señalando las puertas del mismo.  
  
—Claro. Asústate si encuentras uno de los vestidos de zorra de Danneel —advierte divertido cuando Jared se gira a él con una ceja alzada.  
  
—¿Hmm? ¿Porque están entrenados para morder, igual que ella? —replica divertido.  
  
—Puedes apostar eso. Aunque mejor ten cuidado, tiene esa extraña habilidad de que cada vez que se habla de ella, aparece —le advierte, y habla muy en serio cuando lo dice.  
  
—Ups... lo siento, tienes razón. Además, después de todo, es tu chica —y no puede evitar que su timbre de voz suene resentido.  
  
—MmmHmm... ¿Por qué no me pasas esos pantalones y el suéter blanco? Creo que con eso aguantaré el frío —sugiere Jensen, gateando sobre la cama hasta acercarse un poco más a donde está Jared.  
  
—Tus deseos son órdenes —bromea, pasándole las prendas que le ha pedido, antes de fruncir el ceño—. Oh... también ocupas un bóxer, ¿cierto?  
  
—Uh... —el rubio traga saliva, nervioso—. Sí... están en el otro armario, el cajón inferior de la izquierda.  
  
—Bien —contesta, y de repente se siente un adolescente avergonzado por tal intimidad, y justo cuando abre el cajón que le indica el militar, a su cabeza llegan imágenes de éste quitándose alguno de esos bóxers, sensualmente para él—. ¿Alguna preferencia de color?  
  
—Elige el que más cómodo te parezca —dice desde la cama, para luego darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras—. Eh... el más cómodo para los masajes.  
  
—Claro, claro —toma uno blanco y se devuelve a la cama con paso lento—. ¿Tomarás una ducha? Digo, pregunto por el frío.  
  
—No me baño desde el día que me quitaron el yeso, solo toallas húmedas. Es que no tengo quién me ayude —su rostro está tan caliente de vergüenza, que seguramente está echando humo por las orejas. Sabe que no tenia por qué decir eso, pero el trato de Jared lo ha hecho escupirlo de la forma más vergonzosa que pueda imaginar.  
  
—Yo... yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres —señala tímido.  
  
—Ah...claro... —tan pronto lo dice, se arrepiente. Había saltado como si estuviese desesperado por el contacto del chico—. Afortunadamente es una bañera, y como eres fuerte... sería... genial.  
  
Eso causa una risita en el menor—. Bien, iré a prepararla —señala, caminando hacia el baño.  
  
Ahora que Jensen queda solo en la habitación, se pregunta en qué diablos se ha metido. Esto no iba a gustarle a Danneel si por casualidad de la vida les encontraba juntos; ya bastante había tenido con que le hubiese tachado de homosexual la noche anterior, acusándole de cómo seguramente Jared quería usarle para sacarle algo. Pero el conoce a Jared; quizás no de toda la vida, pero si puede decir que el chico no tiene malas intenciones.  
  
No puede seguir recordando la pelea porque en eso, el castaño sale del baño con una sonrisa traviesa—. Agua calientita, con unas cuantas burbujas que sin duda, harán de tu baño algo muy relajante —murmura el fisioterapeuta, haciendo una reverencia hacía el baño.  
  
—¿Eso es para mis músculos también? —Pregunta el rubio, distraído, viendo como Jared se acerca a él con toda la intención de llevarle al baño.  
  
—Sí —contesta con orgullo—. El agua es muy útil para distintas terapias, y el efecto relajante de los jabones tampoco está de más —pronto tiene a Jensen otra vez entre sus brazos, y sonríe cuando le oye suspirar.  
  
—Gracias por preocuparte, Jared. Es muy amable de tu parte de que cuides de mí, pese a todo —definitivamente, ese chico le hace vulnerable.  
  
—Somos amigos —es su simple respuesta, pero de verdad se pregunta qué tan cierto será eso, mientras apoya al rubio de manera que éste le use como muleta—. Sostente con tu pierna sana —advierte, para luego empezar a bajar el bóxer que lleva el hombre, pero con el detalle que no puede dejar de mirarlo mientras lo hace.  
  
Jensen ahoga un grito. —Jared... me da vergüenza que...hagas eso... —dice cuando ya el otro baja el bóxer por sus rodillas.  
  
—¿Qué? —Pregunta inocentemente, sin percatarse que al inclinarse para terminar de ayudar al rubio a quitar la prenda, la polla de éste quedara sumamente cerca de su boca—. Levanta la pierna sana ahora... ¿Jen?  
  
Es vergonzoso levantar la otra pierna mientras el aliento de Jared da directo allí, donde comienza a endurecerse debido a la excitación.  
  
—Listo —dice sonriendo—. Ahora, apóyate e inclínate sobre mi espalda un poco, para así no forzar tu pierna lastimada y poder terminar de sacar el bóxer.  
  
Jensen obedece —algo que no se le daba muy bien en sus años tempranos en el ejército—, y nota cómo Jared no se mueve un centímetro, aún con todo su peso apoyado en su hombro.  
  
—Listo, Jen —dice levantándose lentamente, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cintura del otro hombre, no sólo atrayéndole más, sino impidiendo que fuera a caerse—. ¿Listo para conocer el agua de nuevo?  
  
—Creo que sí. Al menos no está fría —respira hondo cuando Jared comienza a sumergirlo suavemente, como si temiese que con tocar el agua se ahogara.  
  
—¿Está bien la temperatura? —Pregunta dejándolo por completo en la tina, acariciándole la mejilla luego, casi como un acto reflejo, algo que no piensa.  
  
—Sí, es perfecta —Jensen se ve tan relajado que es imposible no querer tocarle aún más—. Qué bien se siente.  
  
—Por supuesto, un baño es una de las cosas más relajantes que puede haber. ¿No crees? —Pregunta como un niño, tirándole un par de burbujas al rostro.  
  
—Deja... —Gime alejando la mano de Jared—. Voy a mojarte yo también, así que no me tientes.  
  
—No eres capaz —le reta con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
—Ponme a prueba —le responde con esa expresión en su rostro, que le hace ver a Jared la clase de soldado que había sido.  
  
El menor toma unas cuantas burbujas con su mano y las lanza sin temor al del otro, riendo por la cara de incredulidad que pone, antes de tomar un poco de agua y contraatacar. Jared ríe y la esquiva, pero por muy poco. —¡Ja! ¡Qué lento, como un anciano! —Pica el menor.  
  
Ante eso, lo que recibe es que Jensen se cruce de brazos, mirándole como si quisiera golpearle por el insulto. —Ni siquiera me hables.  
  
—Oh... —una pequeña risa sorprendida sale de sus labios de inmediato—. ¿Te enojaste? —Pregunta abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, algo que tampoco piensa, simplemente como un acto reflejo.  
  
—Suéltame —se queja, pero hace un esfuerzo tan vago en deshacerse de Jared, que este sigue sosteniéndole.  
  
—¿Me perdonas, Jen? —Susurra pasando una mano por el cabello rubio, disfrutando de su suavidad e incluso olor.  
  
—¡No! Me dijiste anciano, no tienes perdón —contesta con voz infantil, empujándole de un toque en el pecho.  
  
—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? —Murmura infantilmente, siguiendo el pequeño juego que se han planteado—. Haré lo que sea —aunque eso último suena un poco más serio.  
  
Recibe una intensa mirada de esos ojos verdes jade; le cuesta no apartar los suyos por miedo a mostrar algo en ellos, pero no necesita ocultarlos, ya que la pregunta de Jensen y el gemido ahogado que sale de su garganta cuando escucha las palabras, le descubren.  
  
—¿Puedes besarme?  
  
Es casi cómico observar como la boca del Fisioterapeuta se entre abre un poco, sorprendida, para luego, simplemente dejarse ir contra la contraria, tomando los gruesos labios con fuerza, incluso mordiéndolos un poco, con el afán de poder introducir su lengua en aquella pecadora boca.  
  
Arranca un gemido de Jensen, mientras que éste le jala del cabello para pegarlo más a su cuerpo. Duele un poco, pero el beso lo distrae de quejarse ante el militar; quien tan distraído esta en la lengua que explora su boca, que hasta de respirar se ha olvidado.  
  
Están besándose con fuerza, obligándose uno al otro a corresponder, haciendo que sus lenguas se enreden y succionen casi de forma asfixiante, de tal manera que están prácticamente pegados, sus pechos se rozan casi como si quisiesen fusionarse.  
  
Cuando se separan, Jared quiere decir algo, pero para el rubio solo hay una meta en esto y es —dado que está comprobado que está loco— probar tanto Padalecki como pueda. Así que ha comenzado a morder su cuello, dejando sus dientes marcados en la piel morena.  
  
Y no es que Jared se oponga mucho, pues inmediatamente ladea su cuello dando más espacio para que Jensen lo marque a gusto, más aún cuando cada mordisco le hace suspirar y estremecerse como nunca antes le ha pasado.  
  
Eso le gusta al hombre en la tina, que sonríe antes de dejar un mordisco especialmente vicioso sobre su manzana de Adán, causando un gemido gutural que viene acompañado de su nombre por parte de esos finos labios.  
  
Le gusta escuchar su nombre envuelto de deseo en esa voz, además de que le encanta cómo el chiquillo parece volverse líquido en sus brazos, pero de pronto sus pensamientos se desvían con un jadeo propio al sentir las grandes manos ajenas retorciendo sus pezones.  
  
El gemido que suelta Jensen lo recordará por el resto de su vida, en especial la forma en la que esconde su rostro en el hombro de Jared. Cada vez que Jared juega con sus pezones, enloquece.  
  
Y el saberlo es literalmente, una ventaja para Jared, que continúa con el movimiento dispuesto a arrancar más sonidos de esa boca, sin dejarle respirar o recuperarse de las corrientes de placer que recibe con cada toque. Su lengua, al mismo tiempo, se ha apoderado del oído ajeno, dejándola ir por todo el contorno de éste, una y otra vez.  
  
—Jared... te necesito tanto... —jadea contra su oído, sus manos arrugando la camisa que, desesperado, intenta quitar de en medio.  
  
—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me necesitas? —Pregunta aturdido, quitándose el mismo unos cuantos botones de la camisa.  
  
—Quiero tocarte...sentirte contra mí...  
  
Pero con un solo movimiento, la escena quedo arruinada con un gemido de dolor que se escapa de sus labios al intentar alcanzar a Jared, apoyándose sobre su rodilla herida, aún sensible a cualquier presión. Se deja caer contra la bañera, ocultando sus ojos tras su antebrazo.  
  
—Dios, Jensen —de inmediato los brazos del doctor le rodean, buscando que no se haga más daño— ¿Estás bien?  
  
—No... —contesta con voz ahogada.  
  
Con el dolor, viene el recuerdo de la guerra, de los cuerpos en los campos, de la carcel de Azuu Bah, de sus compañeros gritando y del ardor de la herida cuando despertó, gimiendo de dolor en un avión de guerra, con la suerte de que no le habían dado por muerto y le habían enviado de regreso en un féretro. Realmente tuvo bastante suerte de que no lo hicieran.  
  
—Espera... tranquilo, respira —aconseja recostándolo con cuidado para, casi de inmediato, mover sus manos por las piernas, buscando disminuir el dolor del militar, mientras sus ojos cafés lo único que reflejan es preocupación.  
  
Pero cuando sube su mirada de nuevo hacia Jensen, puede ver sus lágrimas brillar en su rostro.  
  
No son de dolor, están muy lejos de serlo, al menos de dolor físico. Es su alma la que sangra; con sus recuerdos, sus dudas; es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que estalle.  
  
—Oh dios... —susurra, sintiendo su dolor como propio—. ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? —Pregunta mientras sigue con el masaje.  
  
—Lo estoy... gracias, pero... —no sabe como hablar de esto, tiene miedo de que Jared salga huyendo por esa puerta cuando se dé cuenta de que no tiene puta idea de lo que estás haciendo  
— Estoy... estoy confundido. Yo de verdad deseo algo contigo, pero...  
  
—Pero eres heterosexual. Nunca has sentido nada por algún hombre —termina la frase, sin darse cuenta que al subir y bajar sus manos por la pierna, roza la erección ajena.  
  
—Lo sé, no soy gay... pero no quiero arruinar esto —suspira dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Jared lo está tocando de nuevo en los puntos que lo vuelven loco. Es un tramposo, aunque lo único que busque el castaño sea calmar el dolor.  
  
—Si, lo entiendo. Es decir, fue tonto ilusionarme; sabía que tarde o temprano me dirías algo así. ¿Aún te duele?  
  
—Jared... —Jensen se inclina hacia delante, dejando un suave beso sobre los labios del castaño, que no rehúye el contacto—. Gracias por aliviar el dolor —se siente culpable, pero intenta ignorarlo.  
  
—Bien —su voz suena como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima—. Escucha, Jensen.  
  
Si vamos a ser amigos, actuemos como eso; no más besos o caricias —aunque suene serio, se nota que algo le duele en cada palabra—. No es que no me gusten —aclara, bajito—, es sólo que me estoy ilusionando en algo que sólo me lastimará. ¿Entiendes?  
  
—Pero los besos se sienten bien...y las caricias aun mejor. Podemos hacerlo como amigos. ¿Eso está mal? —Ahora está aún más confundido que antes, porque no entiende qué diablos dice Jared.  
  
—Justo ahí radica el problema —menciona suave, como si buscara que Jensen viera lo que no está diciéndole—. Las caricias son para tí como una forma de pasar el rato, pero para mí es más... Dios, es mucho más, y es que… —se muerde el labio nervioso—. Me gustas, Jensen. Y mucho.  
  
—Está bien. Sin presiones —responde Ackles, dando un suspiro cuando se sumerge unos centímetros más debajo del agua.  
  
—Bien. Te dejaré solo para que te enjabones. Llámame en cuanto termines —murmura, alejándose de aquel cuerpo que parece ser una tentación más grande de lo que puede soportar.

 

Deja atrás el consultorio, enterrando en su memoria el olor a desinfectante y limpio, y se dirige hacia Rossie Bossy. No es el sitio perfecto para emborracharse, mucho menos cuando lo que se busca, es un sitio tranquilo dónde pasar un trago de cerveza por su garganta sin tener que ver a cientos de parejas desperdigadas por el bar, y recordar que el nunca tendrá eso con ese hombre.  
  
Esa noche hace frío, el aire es pesado, hiela los huesos y más allá, aunque suena ilógico.  
  
Quizás es sólo un reflejo de cómo se siente; han pasado dos semanas y su corazón aún late lento, sin fuerza, como si una parte de él se hubiese muerto aquella tarde.  
  
Suena cursi, pero él siempre lo ha sido. Su primer novio se lo decía, e incluso algunos de sus amigos.  
  
Estaciona el auto con ese pensamiento, con un suspiro de por medio, aunque más que un suspiro, suena como una queja, un sonido de disgusto, tanto por el ruido como por las luces que le dan directamente en los ojos. El bar de Mike siempre es así; ruidoso y luminoso, incluso más de lo normal, pero no debería quejarse. No cuando tiene amigos que no dejaron de insistirle, hasta que aceptó ir.  
  
Quizás no tenga familia o pareja, pero los tiene a ellos, y nunca le han dejado.  
  
Es un buen apoyo, pero cuando todos ellos tienen al menos un acompañante tirándole los tejos, le provoca más bien cambiar de dirección y correr. Claro, Michael nunca le dejaría, sólo le coloca su licor mas fuerte frente a él y le deja beber hasta que el hígado se le desintegre.  
  
No hay nada de su agrado para ver a su alrededor. Puede que el stripper a medio desnudar sea guapo, pero no es su tipo. No, recién ha descubierto que su tipo son los rubios bajitos, pecosos y con labios de los cuales le gustaría prenderse toda la vida.  
  
Total, Jensen no es perfecto. Era militar, por Dios. Todo el mundo sabe que los militares tienden a ser psicópatas, fuesen de la sexualidad que fuera, y que odiaban a muerte a aquellos que no pensaban como ellos.  
  
El lo sabía, y aun así se permitió encariñarse con él. Peor aún; se permitió enamorarse, sabiendo que no importaría si el rubio sentía algo por él. Su orgullo y su educación no lo dejarían ver más allá frente a sus ojos. Como sus padres y como muchas otras personas.  
  
El licor vuelve a pasar por su garganta, y es cuando se da cuenta que su forma de ser es un poco autodestructiva, porque pese a todo, no puede odiarlo. No lo hizo con ellos, menos con él.  
  
A punto está de pedir más, cuando una mano se posa sobre su hombro, bajando con tal sensualidad por su espalda que debe reprimir el maullido que le provoca; aunque el estremecimiento es imposible ocultarlo.  
  
—Por lo que puedo observar, estás teniendo un duro momento: perdonando y olvidando. ¿Me equivoco? —la voz es suave, cariñosa, y el paquete en el que viene es espectacular, incluso al fijarse en la camisa con cuello en forma de "v", puede ver unas diminutas pecas adornando la piel clara del sujeto de pie a su lado. Pero sólo unas "diminutas pecas" no son suficientes.  
  
—Algo así —contesta, simplemente porque no tiene ganas de hablar más—. Digamos que más que todo, olvidando... ¿Y tú?  
  
—Bueno, estoy viendo a un hombre hermoso, asumo que exitoso, que probablemente tiene una adorable sonrisa, pero con un problema encima de su cabeza que es difícil de soltar —su tono de voz es encantador, y más aún la sonrisa que le dedica. Todo eso, en combinación con la mano que acaricia su baja espalda es impresionante.  
  
Quizás también tiene algo que ver con el licor que ha tomado desde que llegó, pero en resumidas cuentas, él está solo y el calor ajeno se siente bien; la cercanía aleja un poco el frío que empieza a sentir a diario.  
  
—Sí...es difícil. Alguien a quien quiero, no me quiere —murmura. Le divierte la cara que el extraño deja ir, como si le sorprendiera su sinceridad.  
  
—Debe ser alguien muy difícil —dice; Jared sabe lo que busca, que le diga si está interesado.  
  
La pregunta es si se quedará aunque le deje en claro que no busca nada—. Apuesto a que fuiste tan amable que no quisiste insistir.  
  
Le gustaría decir que no, que no está interesado, pero no puede detener su vida por alguien que es capaz de odiar algo que es diferente. El recordarlo es... sólo lo hace más doloroso.

Ha dejado a Jensen en la bañera, sólo un minuto mientras se enfría; no sólo su cabeza y sus pensamientos, sino también su cuerpo que parece hormonado cada vez que se acerca a Jensen en trapos menores. Tienen que ser todos esos músculos y esas pecas que se riegan por su pecho y sus pálidos muslos, o quizás su mirada. Bueno, definitivamente sus ojos tienen mucho que ver con toda esa locura por la que atraviesa su cuerpo cuando le tiene cerca.  
  
No puede llevarlo a su casa en esas condiciones, pues terminaría insinuando algo a lo que él mismo le había puesto límite en el baño hacía pocos segundos. Pese a eso, le duele. Maldita sea que dolía.  
  
Ha puesto punto final a lo que se formaba entre ellos, porque no está dispuesto a lidiar con alguien que está confundido y que viene con posibles traumas de la guerra, por no contar todas las cicatrices que seguramente lleva antes que eso.  
  
No quiere eso, porque solo le hundiría más en la depresión que, por la época, se acrecienta.  
  
Son veces como esa, solo a veces, que siente que todo eso es como un círculo vicioso en su vida; algo lleno de dolor y desesperación que, cuando él sabe que está a punto de empezar de nuevo, evita a toda costa. Como ahora.  
  
—Jensen... —llama extrañado del silencio que de pronto se escucha en el baño—. Jensen... ¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte? —Pregunta de nuevo, tocando la puerta del baño.  
  
Pero cuando entra en el baño y no ve a Jensen por ningún lado, por un momento piensa que se ha ido sin él. Luego baraja la posibilidad, y sabe que no puede ser, considerando que hubiese escuchado sus pisadas. Además, recuerda que raramente Jensen puede ponerse en pie solo.  
  
Entonces ve su silueta desdibujada debajo del agua, al dar unos pasos más para acercarse.  
  
Aterrado, se apresura a sacarle del agua.  
  
—Jensen… Dios, Jen —su corazón palpita demasiado rápido para su gusto, más aún cuando el cuerpo parece laxo entre sus brazos—. Jensen... ¿estás bien? Respóndeme, por Dios  
Recibe una mirada atónita por parte de Jensen, al verse sacado de esa forma. No esperaba que  
  
Jared regresara tan rápido, de verdad que no. Mientras tanto, se había dejado hundir en el agua, buscando un poco de comodidad al no escuchar nada a su alrededor. Era un ejercicio de relajación que le habían enseñado en la armada.  
  
—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —Dice entre pausas, para jalar el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones, siendo reemplazado por miedo—. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?  
  
—Me hundí —contesta, sin saber realmente que decir ante la actitud de Jared con la situación.  
  
—Me asustaste —replica bajo, casi como si fuese un secreto—. Lo siento —en ese preciso segundo teme que sus sentimientos sean transparentes para el militar frente a él, y que se diera cuenta que se ha enamorado de él.  
  
—Oh... ¿Lo siento? —dice a modo de pregunta, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás—. Está bien, sé cuidarme solo, ¿sabes? —afirma, sin darse cuenta de que hay un tono extraño en su voz, uno que suena a soberbia pura, de esa que ha querido dejar atrás.  
  
—Yo... lo sé. Es decir, yo pensé que tú… —hace una pausa cuando se da cuenta que su voz suena aún asustada—. Sólo quería... asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Eres importante para mí, así que yo solo...  
  
—No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Jared. Estoy entrenado para esto —responde, relajando su cuerpo—. Pero gracias de todas formas.  
  
—Lo se, pero, ¿Sabes? No es malo que dejes que alguien se preocupe por tí —dice mientras su mano sube a apartar un poco del cabello mojado del militar de su frente.  
  
—¿Es eso bueno? —Pregunta. Jared va a responderle, más no le deja—. Había olvidado lo que se siente. Contigo he recuperado ese sentimiento, pero sólo me siento como un idiota cuando intento devolver el sentimiento.  
  
—Claro que es bueno —replica con un puchero—. Y no digas eso...no deberías sentirte así. Digo... si sólo bajaras las defensas un poco, todo iría bien, Jen.  
  
—¿Cómo? —Pregunta, de nuevo con un tono grave y asqueado—. La última vez que bajé mis defensas, me dispararon en la pierna y terminé viviendo con la zorra de Harris. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga de nuevo, cuando tú mismo me has puesto una pared?  
  
—Una pared no. Quería que te abrieras conmigo. Nunca quise… es decir, mi intención nunca fue alejarte, sólo… —se detiene unos segundos, sabiendo que lo que saldrá de su boca a continuación podría ser su sentencia de muerte—. Me enamoré de tí... y sé que tú no. No quiero sufrir cuando te des cuenta que no quieres estar con un hombre.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de mí? —Lo sabía. Ahora viene el discurso de lo marica que es y cómo se iba a pudrir en el infierno—. ¡Eso es imposible! —La boca de Jensen se tuerce en una mueca despectiva—. Estás loco.  
  
—No es así. Me enamore de ti —su voz suena de pronto algo baja, como si buscara hacerse entender pese al miedo que siente—. No estoy loco; tu sonrisa, tus pecas... tu nostalgia, tu fuerza... todo me encanta de ti.  
  
—¿Si? ¿Pues sabes quién decía lo mismo? Danneel. Así intentó conquistarme, y nunca funcionó. ¿Sabes qué más hacen las personas como ella? Arruinan las vidas de otros, Jared. Primero me alejas, y segundo... comenzarás a hacer mi vida un infierno —no sabe de donde viene tanto odio. No sabe que le dio Danneel o que le inyectó mientras dormía para hacerle un animal herido que sólo busca defenderse algo de lo que no esta muy seguro que exista.  
  
—No soy Danneel; no quiero nada más de ti... sólo si fuera posible, tu amor —se sonroja al decirlo, pero hace una mueca tan pronto ve brillar algo parecido a la ira en los ojos verdes del militar—. Si te alejé es porque eso es imposible, y el que sufrirá más seré yo. Y ya no puedo, no puedo sufrir más...  
  
—Ni siquiera puedo pensar por qué me sentí bien contigo cuando me tocabas —allí está, ese desprecio que había estado esperando—. No puedo entender como puedes sentir algo por mí, un hombre como yo.  
  
Eso duele, duele demasiado escuchar de pronto que Jensen niegue lo que sintió al estar entre sus manos. —El amor, no tiene género... Es decir... va más allá de si es hombre o mujer. Tú te enamoras de la persona, no de cómo nació.  
  
—Vamos, Jared, seamos sinceros, está mal —lo pronuncia con tanta convicción, que parece ser algo que le han grabado en el cerebro.  
  
—No lo está, es amor. Mal está matar gente inocente —contradice sabiendo en el instante mismo que se había pasado, pero por alguna razón no puede detenerse—. Mal está invadir otro país; mal está dejar tus sueños por otros; mal está odiar sin bases; mal esta odiar simplemente porque te enseñaron eso, y que no te cuestiones si es correcto o no.  
  
Sabe que ahora no sólo es el dolor de lo que pasa entre ambos el que habla. No, es el dolor de su vida, de las personas que le han odiado y despreciado.  
  
—¿Cómo te atreves...? —sisea, y sin que Jared lo prevenga, Jensen está sobre sus dos piernas, sujetándole del cuello con ambas manos. Es físicamente imposible para un humano hacer eso, más con el tipo de daño en el músculo que tiene Jensen, pero éste no deja de sorprenderle, demostrándole allí, en pocos gestos, por qué sobrevivió a una guerra como la que había vivido.  
  
—¡No eres más que un niño! Quizás menos que eso. No has visto nada más del mundo que lo que se te ha puesto delante. Eres tonto e inocente, y no sobrevivirías dos días en el desierto porque sólo crees en cuentos de hadas, tú, estúpido marica.  
  
Jared no hace ningún esfuerzo por moverse de la posición en que el rubio le tiene apresado. Siente cómo las manos ajenas se estrechan alrededor de su camisa a cada segundo, con más y más fuerza, pero él no se mueve. No, porque su mente se ha quedado en una parte... en una sola. Y es que tenía razón; siempre la tuvo. Para Jensen no es más que un marica, algo despreciable... algo que no debería existir.  
  
—Tú no sabes nada de mí. No creo que todo es un cuento de hadas; tú no has vivido lo que yo, y quizá jamás sepa por lo que has pasado, pero eso no me hace menos persona. Por lo menos, sé admitir lo que me gusta y lo que quiero para mi vida, y tú no, porque si bien recuerdo, te gustaba que te tocara; ahora no me vengas con clases de moralidad  
  
—Oh, cierto. Supongo que me tocabas porque te gustaba y no porque eras una puta barata, la cual abusa de sus pacientes, ¿cierto?  
  
Jensen puede notar el cambio en el cuerpo ajeno; si bien antes notaba que sus palabras hacían daño, esta vez ve que ha roto algo en aquel niño de sonrisa fácil. Quizás fueron sus ojos, que de inmediato dejaron ir algunas lágrimas... Quizás fue su expresión en blanco... Pero algo se ha roto. —Lo siento —murmura Jared, quitándose a Jensen de encima. Su voz suena demasiado fría y lejana.  
  
La forma en la que escapa de sus manos le hace darse cuenta que, esta vez el daño ha sido irreversible, que ha pasado el límite de su propia soberbia. Intenta alcanzarle, pero Jared escapa de él, huye de su contacto, las lágrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro cuando se gira para salir del baño.  
  
—Jared... ¡Jared!

Jared cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando siente cómo los recuerdos parecen ser más dolorosos cada día, cómo parece rasgar lo que le queda en el pecho, que está seguro, está muy lejos de ser un corazón, como lo fue hace tanto tiempo.  
  
—¿Estás seguro de querer pasar un rato con alguien que aún tiene asuntos por superar? —Aunque su tono de voz suena algo coqueto y despreocupado, es claro que le deja ver al hombre frente a él que, hagan lo que hagan, estará pensando en otro: en Jensen.  
  
—Mis amigos me conocen por ser un buen psicólogo —le dice, sacando una tarjeta de su pantalón—Fuller. Drew Fuller. Apuesto a que puedo ayudar en algo, aunque no reciba nada a cambio. Pareces interesante y... —sus palabras son cortadas por los labios de Jared, quien no le deja terminar su discurso.

 

 

Siempre hay montones de posibilidades; millones, se podría decir, pero él solo había tenido dos en su pensamiento. La primera, que a Danneel la atropellara un auto. Y la segunda, que por fin sus intentos de suicidio funcionaran. Una vez lo intentó, buscando electrocutarse en el baño, y Danneel lo descubrió antes de que pudiera conectar el enchufe del aparato. Así fue como terminó amarrado dos semanas en la cama, mientras recibía masajes de un hombre tan viejo como el mismísimo Dalai Lahma.  
  
Es sorprendente cómo esa mujer tiene la fuerza de usarlo a él, Jensen Ackles, como un trapo.  
De manipularlo con palabras crueles para que la hiciese feliz. Lo peor es que la mujer no se cansa. Ella sólo sigue forzándolo y forzándolo, y eso es peor que cualquier terapia de choque que da el ejército americano a los países que invadía y sus habitantes indefensos.  
  
Casi extraña los días en los que sólo tenía que quedarse sentado en la silla de ruedas y mirar por la ventana. Al menos Danneel sentía piedad por él y le dejaba hacer eso. Sin embargo, ahora que puede sostenerse en sus dos piernas luego de dos meses de rehabilitación —dos malditos meses desde que ese jovencito había salido del cuarto de baño sin mirar atrás—, ni siquiera tiene eso.  
  
No recuerda mucho de ese día; probablemente su memoria entrenada lo ha enterrado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Sólo tiene en su mente el fuerte dolor que sintió cuando resbaló con la alfombra y se rompió la nariz con la cerámica, todo por olvidar por una nimiedad de segundo cómo caminar.  
  
Luego de eso se había vuelto más hosco de lo que recordaba ser. Hasta Danneel se cansaba de él. Claro, la mujer había parecido de lo más feliz cuando le había dicho que no quería que ese chico fuera más su fisioterapeuta.  
  
Aún así, tiene que reconocer que había sido el mejor, ya que el resto que vino luego de eso, no ha sido igual. No siente nada con ellos; ni siquiera se siente relajado. Quizás por eso se había curado tan rápido y había podido caminar en dos meses.  
  
Luego de todo ese tiempo, debe empezar de nuevo a prestar servicio. Está al menos absuelto de ir a una guerra porque, al haberle incapacitado permanentemente ya que su tendón nunca se curaría del todo, les es inservible en el frente, por lo que con su recién otorgado cargo de comandante, ahora se encarga de entrenar a los chicos nuevos. O lo que es lo mismo, a los que llaman con burla, los “carne de cañón”.  
  
Ya que afortunadamente pertenece al Cuerpo de Ingenieros le toca entrenarles en el área mecánica, lo que no es muy difícil, ya que se siente cómodo haciendo su trabajo. Más todavía si llega “a casa” lleno de grasa y oliendo a hombres, porque de esa forma, Danneel le deja solo por unas largas horas, mismas que usa para descansar de su presencia.  
  
Todos los que habían estado en su tropa anteriormente están muertos, y siendo el único sobreviviente de su unidad, ECO 99, debe tener en mente que relacionarse con los nuevos no es una opción, si no quiere dejarse caer de nuevo en depresiones.

Últimamente su vida no está mal; así de sencillo. No era feliz, pero estaba bien: cómodo con su trabajo, cómodo con sus amigos e incluso conforme con su vida amorosa —si se puede llamar así a tener un novio con el que se la pasa teniendo sexo solamente—, a pesar de que se siente vacío, y que a veces siente que se mueve sólo por costumbre, como si fuera un robot.  
  
El aumento de pacientes en su consultorio privado no está mal. Es más, últimamente su fama seguía creciendo y llegan a él casos de todo el estado. El trabajo es mucho, y no puede aceptarlos a todos, principalmente porque sigue trabajando por turnos en el hospital, lo cual se lo debía a Misha. Collins había sido su profesor en la universidad y luego un muy buen amigo; uno que no le importó lo que es, y por eso siempre lo apreciará demasiado.  
  
Por eso, cuando le pidió que le ayudara a supervisar a los futuros Fisioterapeutas del hospital, no pudo negarse. Además supuso que le haría bien el tener mucho qué hacer y poco tiempo libre. Quizás así, algún día le olvidaría.  
  
Hubo un tiempo en que estuvo preocupado. Un tiempo en que pensó que Jensen le denunciaría, y que con el poder de los Harris, no podría volver a ejercer. Pero eso nunca pasó, y nunca hasta ese momento, volvió a saber del militar, y aunque duela, lo agradece.  
Drew —su novio— le dice que Jensen es un idiota, y quizás tiene razón, pero él no debió tocarle, no debió decir lo que dijo, y sin duda no debió enamorarse de él. Así de simple, aunque Drew diga lo contrario, él se siente el único responsable de lo que pasó.  
  
De vez en cuando habla con Chad, aunque no le dice mucho; puede que sea su mejor amigo y ex novio, pero no quiere preocuparle. Además, no quiere volverse de nuevo ese chico indefenso; no tiene la confianza para ello. No quiere dejar entrar a su corazón a alguien que pueda pisotear lo poco que queda.

Hay algo acerca de su nueva plantilla que le relaja. Una vez que ha logrado seleccionar a diez, se ha dado cuenta de que sin duda, son los mejores; ninguno de ellos pasa de los veinte años, pero todos son consecuentes con su trabajo, teniendo hasta más disciplina que él para algunas cosas.  
  
—Se le ve bien en uniforme, comandante. —señala Haynes, el que ha puesto a cargo en su ausencia. Es normal que recalque el uso de su uniforme, ha pasado esa semana vistiendo sólo pantalones y camisa, y ha llevado las muletas debajo del brazo.  
  
Al lado de Haynes se encuentran Hommer y Blastar, dos afroamericanos y los mejores expertos en incendiar cosas, Jensen sabe que disfrutará con ellos una larga salida a la base del Mojave, donde chicos como ellos tienen pase libre para hacer explotar cualquier cosa.  
  
Quizás asesinar no sea lo suyo, pero ver algo explotar en el aire por un mecanismo tan pequeño como una bomba molotov casera, es sencillamente sublime.  
  
—Tenía que usarlo, ya me estaba oxidando, Haynes. ¿Dónde están los demás? —Pregunta, reprimiendo un bostezo.  
  
—Calentando, señor; haciendo algunos ejercicios mientras usted llegaba. Ya sabe que no pueden quedarse quietos —responde con una sonrisa de disculpa.  
  
—Sí, en especial cuando lo que van a hacer es reparar los aviones de la fuerza aérea. Qué emoción —replica con ironía. A sus treinta años, le es divertido ver toda esa alegria en los chicos; a pesar de todas las quejas que habían escuchado de los oficiales retirados o de los que regresaban lisiados de la guerra, ellos mantienen viva sus esperanzas de ir a ella.  
  
—Reúnalos, soldado Haynes. Blastar, trae el jeep. No me siento como que pueda caminar hoy —se queja, tocando su pierna mientras observa de reojo al comandante Morgan, quien había sido uno de sus superiores cuando estaba en las filas, besando a un hombre más bajito que él. Si no mal tenia entendido, era el doctor de la base. La sola imagen le hace girar la cabeza.  
  
—¡Sí, señor! —Contesta con energía el aludido, cuando nota que la mirada de su comandante se desvía hacia un punto fijo—. Señor... Ah —dice al darse cuenta de lo que ve—. Parece que el  
  
General Morgan y el doctor avanzan en su relación —el chiquillo Haynes no puede evitar sonreír cuando se da cuenta que suena como un pequeño chismoso.  
  
Supo que había cometido un error en el momento que Jensen le mira. Ojos verdes penetrando en su alma, como si buscara una respuesta a la osadía que había tenido al señalar el hecho que ocurre a pocos metros de donde se encuentran.  
  
—Le di una orden, soldado.  
  
—Sí, señor —murmura apenas, moviéndose en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca.  
  
Ve a Haynes marcharse hacia el gimnasio, con la mirada baja y los hombros caídos, Blastar y su compañero inseparable se habían marchado minutos antes, dejándole solo. El ver a Haynes le vienen muchos pensamientos a la mente, y todos empiezan con lo mucho que admira a ese chiquillo. Le recuerda a sí mismo, quizás no en sus primeros años, pero en una época donde recuerda no haber sido tan miserable. Haynes es el chico del que puede decir que está orgulloso, el que mejor obedece y que buscaba siempre ganarse su simpatía.  
  
Solo hay una cosa de Haynes que no tolera, y no es el que prefería el helado a una buena cerveza fría, caso que se había dado hace unos días, sino que el joven de ojos tan verdes como los suyos y de mandíbula fuerte, es de ese tipo de ser humano que acepta a todas las personas, sean como fuesen, comenzando por los homosexuales.

Jared camina por el hospital, bostezando un poco mientras revisa algunas notas de los estudiantes que supervisa. Ha visto entre ellos gente con talento, que podrían llegar fácilmente a ser jóvenes promesas en el campo de la fisioterapia, pero que piensan que esto no está entre sus objetivos. No, para muchos es sólo un medio de tener dinero.  
  
Esa nunca fue su filosofía; él siempre pensó en ayudar a las personas cuando eligió su profesión, pero no puede esperar que todos tengan los mismos compromisos que él.  
  
—Doctor Padalecki —le llama una mujer frente a él, ladeando la cabeza de forma que su cabello rubio cae por detrás de sus hombros—. ¿Tan mal están nuestros apuntes? —Anoto divertida.  
  
La chica en cuestión es una de las que tiene a su cargo, y en poco tiempo se ha transformado en una buena amiga; muy buena, por cierto. Su nombre es Candice Accola.  
  
Es como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, con sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos grandes, siempre atentos hasta al mínimo detalle —algunas veces tan detallista, que se vuelve cansina—, con labios rojos que muerde en este momento, reteniendo la risa que busca escapar de ella. En otra época no muy lejana, hubiera reído de sus palabras. Ahora sólo puede darle una sonrisa cortés, mientras vuelve su mirada a los informes que corrige desde hace unos buenos quince minutos, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de aburrimiento total que no ha pasado desapercibido para la minuciosa joven.  
  
Los otros estudiantes a su cargo habían desaparecido tan pronto dejaron los papeles sobre su escritorio, ocasionando que de inmediato los descartara como posibles candidatos a doctores.  
  
—No están mal. Se podría decir que no hay respuesta correcta o incorrecta, pero no me satisfacen —responde, dejando caer el lapicero, suspirando con total drama.  
  
—Nos falta conocimiento… o ética —murmura pensativa—. Te ves cansado. ¿Noche movidita con Drew? —insinúa, ganándose una mirada de advertencia.  
  
Sí. A veces piensa que Drew intenta embarazarlo a través del condón, ya que cada vez se vuelve más y más posesivo con él. Comienza a ser aburrido hasta tener sexo.  
  
—Ética, les falta moral. Son demasiado... naturales; no hay nada que los diferencie de los buitres o las hienas, pero supongo que está bien.  
  
—Jay, no puedes confórmate con tener una vida sin complicaciones, o que pienses que siempre estará bien, eso es estar muerto en vida. Si Drew no te hace feliz... deberías dejarlo.  
  
—¿Cuándo esto se convirtió en una conversación sobre Drew? —cuestiona sin mirar a la chica, aún tachando palabras de los informes.  
  
—Tienes razón. Hablaremos de ello cuando me acompañes a comprar unos zapatos nuevos. Apuesto que ir de compras te animaría —dice entusiasmada. Jared a veces piensa que esta chica sólo escucha lo que quiere.  
  
—¿Compras? La última vez que fui de compras contigo, terminé con mi bolsillo completamente vacio —se queja, acercándose a la mini nevera que tiene en la oficina que le habían cedido—. Además, ¿No tienes una vida que atender?  
  
—Sí, y en esa vida es esencial ayudar a mis amigos cuando están cerca de caer en una fea depresión —de repente lo dice tan seria, que Jared agradece una amiga como ella, pese a que le saca de quicio en algunos momentos.  
  
—Gracias por eso. —le dice, rascando su cabeza—. Pero... realmente no quiero hablar ahora.  
  
—Bien, al menos deberías variar algo de esa fea rutina que amenaza con comerte —bromea, y ambos sueltan una risa pequeña.

La recuperación en su pierna ha ido tan bien, que no le extraña el que al llegar a casa, Danneel le esté esperando, enfundada en un vestido corto y un traje de pingüino en su otra mano. No hace falta que hable para que él sepa qué es lo que está pensando. Es bastante patético, considerando que ha pasado gran parte del día ladrando ordenes a diez chicos —uno de ellos más alto que él—, y que les ha aterrorizado con reportarlos cuando han encendido un cigarro.  
  
Y ahora, delante de una mujer más bajita que él, con nada de fuerza en sus brazos, es capaz de tenerle debajo de la ducha con una mirada, limpiando su cuerpo, para luego comenzar a alistarse la ropa que llevará para una de las fiestas ridículas a las que Harris asiste.  
  
—Dime, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Pregunta ella con voz cariñosa, como si fueran amantes de toda una vida, como si de verdad hubiese cariño entre ambos.  
  
Pero no lo hay, y nunca lo habrá. Aún así, Jensen debe responder sin derecho a hacer mucha bulla; debe comerse las ganas de escupirle en el rostro lo mucho que quiere que se vaya a la mierda y punto.  
  
—Cansado —responde con voz seca, sin dejar de anudar su corbata frente al espejo.  
De estar recostada en el marco de la puerta, la mujer se incorpora y camina lentamente hacia él, frente al espejo; sus largas piernas destacan tanto por el vestido rojo que lleva puesto, como por los tacones que resuenan un poco en el suelo de aquella habitación.  
  
—Últimamente te noto un poco de mal humor. ¿Es la pierna?  
  
Jensen siente la pregunta golpear con aire cálido su mejilla, mientras los brazos de la mujer se aferran a sus hombros.  
  
—Sí. Me hace sentir inútil —es una verdad a medias, porque ella es la raíz del problema. Preferiría haberse quedado lisiado a tener que vivir con ella, pero todo lo hace por la frágil existencia de su hermana—. No es nada más.  
  
—No eres un inútil. Quizás sólo necesites algo en qué distraerte —y su mano baja un poco más allá de los hombros del militar—. Quizás... un futuro, algo más permanente. Quizás debamos pensar en formar una familia, Jensen.  
  
Baja la mirada, porque no soporta ver sus ojos castaños internarse en su alma y ser capaz de ver más allá de sus miedos. Tiene que tomarse unos segundo para responder, porque si lo hace al momento exacto en que las palabras golpean su orgullo, seguramente su voz hubiese salido temblorosa.  
  
—Suena bien, si es lo que quieres.  
  
—Es lo que quiero. Un hijo nos unirá para siempre, Jensen —le dice antes de dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios.  
  
—Eso supongo —responde, apartándose lo más sutil que puede hacerlo de ella. Le observa hasta que sale de la habitación, dando un suspiro tembloroso que se lleva parte de la tensión en su cuerpo. Piensa que puede hacer esto, podría hacerlo; sería su forma de redimirse por lo que ha hecho en la guerra. Salvando a su hermana se salvaría él. Busca de forma inconsciente el relicario, aún sabiendo que Danneel se lo había quitado como parte de su “terapia de choque”.  
  
Ahora se siente menos protegido.

—¿Estás listo? —Murmura Candice como por quinta vez en menos de quince minutos, mientras se arregla en el espejo su cabello rubio. Jared solo bufa, terminando de archivar los informes de los estudiantes a su cargo. Se encuentra sentando cerca de su escritorio, y a su vez cerca de una ventana que al estar abierta, permite que el viento frío entre, lo que deja la habitación un poco menos acogedora.  
  
Jared, deja eso. Tus horas laborales en el hospital terminaron hace una hora.  
  
—No estoy trabajando —responde, poniéndose de pie y acomodando su uniforme.  
  
—Claro que sí —replica ella con su pequeño bolso colgando de su hombro derecho—. Espera... esos son nuestros informes o... ¿Es la investigación sobre esa paciente en coma que, según tú, llevas en secreto? —Indaga, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba, su barbilla quedando más en alto, como si no quisiera escuchar una mentira del hombre.  
  
—No te importa. No inmiscuyas la cabeza donde no debes —le advierte él, introduciendo la carpeta en el maletín. Pero antes de que termine de hacerlo, la chica le arrebata la carpeta de un jalón—. ¡Hey, regrésamelo! —Tal vez su voz gutural podría haber aterrado a cualquiera, pero Candice está acostumbrada a los chillidos y maldiciones de sus pacientes.  
  
—Esto es peligroso, Jared. —su voz suena seria de pronto, mientras ella aún sostiene la carpeta—. Aunque tengas pruebas de que Harris está manteniendo a esta chica en coma, ¡es peligroso! Porque no sólo la destruirás a ella, sino a los doctores que colaboran en esto. ¡Además ella es gente con influencia, e incluso podrían quitarte tu licencia!  
  
—¡Lo sé! Por eso no quería que lo vieras. Ni tú ni nadie; es mi problema. Ahora regrésamelo —le exige, viendo como la chica se aleja. Pese a que es más pequeña que él, se siente impotente.  
  
—Sé que es horrible lo que esa mujer está haciéndole a los Ackles, por Dios que lo sé... pero créeme, Harris es una zorra peligrosa. Si piensa que tiene que ponerle precio a tu culo, lo hará, ¿y sabes qué? Disfrutará hacerlo —suspira mientras sus puños se cierran con fuerza—. No importa lo que diga, ¿cierto? —Murmura resignada al observar que Jared no se inmuta por ninguna de sus palabras—. ¿Vas a denunciarla?  
  
—Sí; pronto —aclara de forma contundente—. Y no quiero que te involucres en esto, no sería justo para tu carrera. Además, si mi cuerpo en una bolsa sirve para hacer que... Jensen Ackles sea libre de esa mujer, entonces al menos habré hecho algo bueno con mi vida.  
  
—Jay... —dice ella con ojos un poco acuosos, y el se odia un poco. Aquella chiquilla es una buena amiga—. El dolor se ha hecho demasiado pesado para seguirlo cargando, ¿cierto? —Pero la pequeña mujer no le deja contestar, sólo extiende la carpeta hacia él, aún conteniendo las lágrimas—. Sólo recuerda que soy tu amiga... y siempre estaré aquí.  
  
Toma con recelo el archivo y la deja ir, sin poder responderle algo cuando ya está cerrando la puerta tras ella con un suave clic. No sabe lo mucho que le duele a la joven aprendiz su actitud; el cómo se considera nadie y nada, un objeto inservible que nunca podra serle útil a nadie. Es mentira —claro que es mentira, Jay—, porque para ella, es una persona brillante, con un corazón cálido y lleno de amor para repartir, con una sonrisa enorme, kilométrica, que hace que el mundo brille en toda su magnitud.


	5. Idiotas

  
No muchas personas se preguntan quién es Candice Accola. Ella no se preocupa por eso.  
  
Nació en una familia rica, con más bienes que la reina de Inglaterra, aunque con muchos menos súbditos. Su padre, Anthony Accola, era un empresario de la industria farmacéutica, un caótico negocio en el imperio americano, pero que daba tantos beneficios como explotar petróleo.  
  
Anthoy era doctor especializado en cirugía plástica. Pero en vez de montar un imperio con los implantes, decidió irse por la rama de la medicina en la que conoció a Cornellia, su esposa y madre de Candice. Montó una gran sociedad, dentro de la cual, la pequeña Candice creció.  
  
No tiene una historia triste. Si alguien le pregunta cómo fue su vida, dice que fue feliz y satisfactoria. Si alguien que conoce su vida escucha eso, esta persona le responderá en su mente: “cómo no iba a serlo”.  
  
Fue una niña mimada, una adolescente mimada, y ahora una adulta mimada. Obtenía lo que quería, siempre; no había excepción.  
  
Nunca tuvo malas intenciones; es rica, sí, pero no siente gran pasión por ello. Si puede, nunca comenta cuánto dinero tiene. Le gustan las fiestas, los gatos e ir a la playa los fines de semana.  
  
Tuvo al menos dos posibles novios, de quienes se aburrió tan rápido que nunca logró realmente congeniar con alguno de ellos. Ahora es soltera, y sigue siendo la misma persona que era cuando niña. Ya a los tres años edad, solía llorar para que su madre le comprara la nueva Barbie del mercado, o para que su padre la cambiara de escuela, porque no le gustaban las faldas de la primaria privada en la que estudiaba.  
  
No había llorado hasta ahora. Ella siempre fue una mujer de acción, y muy silenciosamente actuará si tiene que intervenir por Jared. Conoce a Harris mejor de lo que Jared piensa.  
  
Actualmente, él cree que ella sabe de esa mujer sólo porque suele hablar de más con una cerveza y media encima, pero no es así. Su padre le había hablado de ella, y de cómo ésta era una gran publicista, que había trabajado con los Accola antes.  
  
Harris no contaba en su vida algo que fuera realmente suyo, logrado sin haber jugado sucio. Lo sabe. Recuerda perfectamente cómo su apellido, en la empresa de su padre, resonaba entre los pasillos con cuidado, y cómo su mismo progenitor le decía lo fácil que era asociar el nombre de aquella mujer con rumores sobre caídas de empresas, estafas, e incluso muertes.  
  
Por eso no quiere que Jared se involucre en todo eso. Porque sabe que terminaría como todos esos "rumores", o tal y como le había dicho: en una bolsa negra. Por eso no le extraña que el militar estuviese atado por lo que le sucedía a su...  
  
—¡OUCH!  
  
Lo primero que siente, aparte de chocar con alguien muchísimo más alto que ella, es una queja muy parecida a la suya.  
  
—Tus tacones... parecen cuchillos. —musita el hombre ante ella, haciendo que la chica se dé cuenta que, sin querer lo ha majado. Bueno, al menos chocó con alguien y no con una pared, como había supuesto antes de verlo.  
  
—Lo siento —se apresura a decir, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, y por inercia, estirando sus manos hacia el pecho del hombre. No alcanza a ver su rostro porque se preocupa más por el pie que éste sostiene en una mano antes de dejar caer la pesada bota en el suelo de nuevo.  
  
Entonces sube sus ojos lentamente, observando los pantalones grises, pasando por la camisa que tiene una placa que reconoce de inmediato como de la policía local.  
  
—No... No iré a la cárcel por majar a un oficial, ¿cierto? —pregunta nerviosa. Y es que cómo no estarlo, y lo peor es que no sabe si es porque el cuerpo que tiene delante de ella es como lo más perfecto que ha visto desde su ex novio, o porque recuerda que nunca ha tenido muy buena suerte con ningún oficial.  
  
—Claro que no, cariño. Una hermosa niña como tú, no creo que tenga edad para ir a la cárcel —le responde, voz grave y con un tono sensual que se pierde con el significado de sus palabras.  
Ella abre la boca antes de cerrarla de golpe, porque no es una niña. Sus brazos se cruzan a la altura de su pecho mientras su rostro se adorna con una mueca de incredulidad.  
  
—¿Niña?... ¿Niña? Estoy a punto de graduarme de la universidad. —su tacón golpea el suelo, y se da cuenta que eso parece como un berrinche, lo que hace que sus mejillas se sonrojen.  
  
—Oh... no quería decir que fueras una niña, sólo que pareces realmente joven —se apresura a decirlo, subiendo las manos en señal de rendición. Porque no hay nada que le aterre más que una mujer enfadada—. Te pareces a mi sobrina de seis años, incluso cuando hace sus pataletas es igual.  
  
—Pataletas... —su boca se abre indignada—. No es una pataleta. Es... es… —bufa cuando el hombre le sonríe, como diciendo que eso sí es una pataleta—. Candice. ¿Y tú eres...?  
  
—Oh, perdona mi descortesía, niña. Mi nombre Morgan Joseph, de la policía de Seattle —el oficial estira una mano hacia ella, esperando que se la coja, pero la verdad, por más atractivo que sea, no le provoca hacerlo.  
  
—Bien, oficial Morgan, buenas tardes —sabe que está comportándose como una malcriada cuando simplemente inclina su cabeza, afianzando su bolso y siguiendo su camino, pero no le importa. Nadie le había dicho niña desde que, con once años, rompió el jarrón carísimo de su madre. ¡Once años!  
  
—Uh... ¡señorita! ¿No me da su número? —pregunta. Al principio, la chica piensa que lo dice en broma, pero entonces le observa el rostro y se da cuenta que es totalmente en serio. Ese hombre es un descarado.  
  
—Pero... me acabas de decir niña, ¡y mimada! —replica ofendida—. ¿De verdad esperas que te dé mi número? —Su mano derecha ha subido hacia su cara, donde se señala a sí misma con su dedo índice.  
  
—Eh... ¿si? —Contesta con duda. Es obvio que nunca ha recibido una bofetada sólo por ser oficial. La verdad, Joseph Morgan está acostumbrado a que las mujeres le traten de esa forma.  
  
Piensa que no es su culpa, porque su boca no se coordina nunca con lo que verdaderamente quiere decir. Por eso no había ascendido, desde que había insultado a la mujer de su jefe. Es gracioso, porque sólo le sucede con mujeres. A los hombres... bueno, siempre se lleva bien con ellos. Pero las féminas son algo muy distinto. Nunca ha averiguado si se debe a los nervios que lo atacan al hablar con una, o el que su madre le hubiese creado un trauma, ya que la mujer había sido estricta toda su vida. Aún hoy, no puede alzarle la voz.  
  
Y como siempre que ve a una chica joven y hermosa, con la que le gustaría pasar unos cuantos días en la playa, va y su boca mete la pata; en este caso, llamándola "niña". Ha dicho cosas peores, sí; pero para cada mujer tiene una burrada distinta, y sospecha que su mente siempre le acierta a la peor cualidad.  
  
Tiene que admitir que se sorprende cuando escucha a la mujer frente a él soltar una pequeña risa, notando de inmediato como ésta alza los hombros y agacha un poco la cabeza. Hacer eso realmente le hace parecer una niña. Una linda e inocente.  
  
—A ver... Oficial Morgan, te seré sincera. No sé si el darte mi número sea lo más adecuado; es decir, aunque seas policía. Te acabo de conocer… —explica la fisioterapeuta—. Además, me has ofendido —agrega con un puchero—. Pero tienes algo que me agrada, así que, ¿ves ese hospital de ahí atrás? —Señala con su cabeza.  
  
El hombre voltea en una ojeada rápida, y ella continúa.  
  
— Mañana almuerzo en la cafetería de ese lugar. Al medio día, te espero ahí.  
Ahora, eso es inesperado. ¿Acaba esa chica de darle una segunda oportunidad?  
  
—¿Hablas en serio? No bromees conmigo —susurra, abriendo los ojos como platos. Ha perdido todo toque coqueto en su voz, y ahora es él quien parece más joven de lo que es.  
  
—No juego contigo —replica, viendo esa mueca de duda en él—. Jamás jugaría con alguien —murmura viendo cómo el hombre busca corregirse de nuevo—. Tranquilo... en fin. ¿Quieres o no?  
  
—Eh, seguro —responde escueto, mordiendo su lengua para no soltar una tontería. Quizás no sea la primera vez, pero una chica por fin ha aceptado que su idiotez es crónica.  
  
—Hasta mañana, oficial Morgan —musita, guiñándole un ojo. Mientras sigue su camino, Candice se pregunta por qué ha aceptado. Sólo sabe que el buen presentimiento que tiene es el que la ha empujado a dar el sí a aquel hombre.

Está jodido, Danneel no le ha quitado la vista de encima en toda la semana. Desde que había aceptado que quería un hijo, ella se ha puesto peor de lo que era antes. Ha cogido manías de no sabe dónde, haciendo esas muecas de frustración, que ha terminado incrementando sus sospechas al quedarse a dormir en el cuartel.  
  
Nunca hubiese imaginado que terminaría durmiendo en la misma habitación que Haynes, o que le escucharía hablando con una de las chicas del cuartel de su novio, un panadero del área central. Quiere rodar sus ojos con esa información; no puede creer que ahora sea jefe de un chiquillo homosexual, cuando había huido como un imbécil de “él”.  
  
Se arrepiente, aún después de todo ese tiempo. Le extraña, y su subordinado no ayuda en nada a ese sentimiento. Por eso ha querido darse un respiro en esa pequeña cafetería.  
  
Está tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no nota que alguien se ha colocado justo enfrente, hasta que su sombra bloquea la luz que llega a las hojas del libro que tiene entre las manos. Casi de inmediato piensa que puede ser Danneel. No sería la primera vez que la mujer le busca en aquel sitio, y el supone que es para mantenerlo controlado. ¡Que novedad!, piensa al alzar su vista, topándose casi de inmediato con otra persona, quien le parece ligeramente conocida, pero no tiene claro de donde. La mujer frente a él tiene el cabello largo; un poco más y estaría a la altura de sus hombros; éste cae onduladamente, dándole un aspecto más atrevido para la ropa que lleva. Tiene puesta una bata de médico. Eso llama su atención, pero antes de abrir la boca, ella le interrumpe.  
  
—Comandante… Ackles, ¿cierto? —Pregunta sentándose sin ser invitada en la silla del frente.  
  
—¿Quién pregunta? —cuestiona de inmediato, recostándose hacia atrás en su asiento. Su uniforme y todas sus placas quedan al descubierto.  
  
—Quizás no se acuerde de mi; soy Blake Lively, la secretaria del doctor Padalecki —responde sin inmutarse por la pose defensiva del militar. Por algo, Jared le ha pedido el favor de ser ella quien le diera la notica. No se intimida fácilmente; por el contrario, muchos terminaban intimidados por ella.  
  
—¿Padalecki? —Dice confuso—. ¿Jared Padalecki? —Repite, ahora sí que le ha dejado tonto.  
  
—Sí, señor. El doctor Jared Padalecki —aclara, enarcando una ceja ante la reacción del otro hombre.  
  
—¿Él la ha enviado? Pensé que no quería saber nada más de mí... No después de tanto tiempo... —murmura lo último para sí mismo. No sólo es confusión la que se apodera de él, sino también inseguridad y miedo a una represalia por parte de Jared. O quizás la puta de Danneel por fin había conseguido joderle la vida.  
  
—Creo que hay una ligera confusión —su tono de voz es por demás sarcástico—, pues fue usted quien no quería saber de él —replica, viendo como ha dado justo en el clavo. No puede evitar sonreír—. Pero a eso no he venido —interrumpe entonces cualquier respuesta, mientras desliza un sobre por la mesa, hasta que éste queda frente al rubio.  
  
—Tome. En estos momentos, Danneel Harris, su esposa o novia —murmura como si fuera un misterio—¡Esta siendo arrestada!  
  
—¿De qué habla? —Jensen se pone de pie de un salto, tomando los papeles. Está conmocionado y aún más revuelto en sus pensamientos—. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Y qué es esto? —Pregunta mirando el sobre con ojos asustados. El verde parece haberse vuelto una capa cristalina— ¿Qué tiene que ver Jared con todo esto?  
  
–Tranquilícese, por favor. —murmura al percatarse cómo la reacción del militar atrae varias miradas sobre ellos—. Mi jefe sospechó hace algunos meses que usted estaba siendo amenazado por la situación de su hermana, Mackenzie Ackles. Preocupado por ese asunto, el doctor Padalecki comenzó a investigar. Sinceramente, no tuvo que indagar demasiado. Empezó a hablar con algunos colegas, muchos de ellos con los motivos suficientes para querer ver tras la rejas a Harris ¿Me explico? —Pregunta viendo como el hombre asentía, aún consternado—. Fue así como  
  
Jared logró que un medico sin vínculos con Harris revisara a su hermana, encontrando evidencia suficiente para inculparla. Comandante Ackles, su hermana está en un coma inducido; Harris ordenaba que le suministraran medicamentos para que siguiera así. Ella debió despertar hace mucho.  
  
Tiene que admitir que le da pena ese hombre, quien respira hondo antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla de madera, tropezando por poco con la mesa. Ve cómo se retira el sombrero militar de la cabeza y se acaricia el cabello, antes de cubrir su rostro con sus dedos.  
  
—No pude ser... ella dijo que... No puede ser... Dios. Esto no puede estar pasándome.  
  
—Lo siento —dice con voz sincera—. Aún no puedo decirle si su hermana se recuperará, o si logrará despertar. Pero si le puedo decir que desde un inicio ella estaba bien; si no despertó, fue por los medicamentos que Danneel Harris se encargaba que cada noche le fueran suministrados.  
  
Termina de hablar, intentando no dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento. Pero no evita dar un salto cuando el comandante golpea la mesa con fuerza, atrayendo más miradas curiosas en su dirección. Sin agregar más, él solo se levanta furioso, saliendo del local, seguido por la chica que lleva el sobre.  
  
—¿Dónde está ella? Iré a matarla con mis propias manos.  
  
—¡No haga nada estúpido, Ackles! —Le detiene, apenas interponiéndose en su camino—. La policía ya la tiene, piense en su hermana. Ella le necesita —dice, viendo como sus palabras llega al hombre, quien tiene los ojos acuosos, aún brillando por la furia que siente—. Este sobre contiene testimonios y pruebas esenciales que le ayudarán con la demanda que deberá entablar contra Harris, además de los números de varios colegas del doctor Padalecki, quienes sin duda, estarían gustosos de ayudarle. Tiene también el nombre de los cómplices de esa mujer; ahi está todo lo que necesita. Por favor, no haga una estupidez.  
  
El militar suspira, desviando la mirada del sobre cuando lo toma. ¿Es que acaso no es lo que siempre había deseado? Tener una vida normal, donde nada de estas cosas le pase… Asiente, vencido, pegando con rabia el sobre a su pecho.  
  
En el ambiente se percibe un fuerte desconsuelo, con una melodía trágica que proviene de un restaurant francés, que parece hacerle coro a las voces en su cabeza. Entre todo eso y la aguda punzada de dolor muy cerca de su corazón, recuerda a Jared, las pequeñas conversaciones que había tenido con el.  
  
—Jared... —susurra, con los ojos de Lively fijándose en el con desconfianza. Voltea su rostro cuando las gemas verdes de Ackles se posan en su rostro—. ¿Crees que pueda hablar con él?  
  
—No creo que sea adecuado —contesta según ella con neutralidad, pero la molestia se vislumbra en su tono. No necesitaba explicarse mejor.  
  
—Sí, supongo... Gracias —responde resignado. Entiende perfectamente.  
  
—Escuche —dice sin embargo, maldiciendo el hecho de no poder contenerse—. Seguro soy el diablo y no me he dado cuenta, pero si usted me hubiese tratado como lo hizo con él, no le hubiera ayudado en absolutamente nada. Así que, en serio, Ackles. Concéntrese en su hermana y en buscarse un coño que no pertenezca a una zorra, y deje a Jared en paz.  
  
Palabras. Nunca pensó que lastimarían más que una bala en la pierna, y sin embargo allí está, con el corazón desgarrado como si un gigante lo hubiera extirpado de su pecho. Porque la chica tiene razón. No debería estar recibiendo esto de Jared, porque no tenia ninguna razón.... o claro... el chico estaba enamorado de él, quizás eso influyera mucho.  
  
Poco después de esas palabras, Lively se marcha, dejándole solo en el borde de la acera, con los autos pasando frente a él, sin importarle el hecho de que está a punto de derrumbarse.  
  
"¿Qué significa Jared para mí?", se pregunta cuando está frente al auto de Haynes, mismo que había usado para trasladarse. Suspira. El auto huele a nuevo y a cerezas; recuerda a Haynes mencionando algo de que le gustan las cerezas. Es casi una burla que fuese de esa forma, pero sus pensamientos se desvían una vez más al ver que, sobre el tablero, hay una foto de Haynes con un chico de cabello largo vestido de cheff.  
  
Una risa bobalicona se escapa de sus labios, antes de comenzar a reír como un desquiciado. Las lágrimas bajan por su rostro, al mismo tiempo que esa risa sin alegría sigue brotando de él como una imparable catarata.  
  
¿Qué diablos estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo?  
  
¿Desde cuándo se volvió un niño tonto, al que engañaban diciéndole que el “boogeyman” vendría a buscarle si no se portaba bien?  
  
No es esa persona, nunca fue esa persona.  
  
Solía gritarle a Alan Ackles, pelear con él, entrenar con él y vencerle en cada una de esas veces. Solía ser el hombre que no lloraba por nada, porque le gustaba conservar sus sentimientos dentro de la gran coraza que era su mente. No se dejaba manipular por nadie, ni por nada. Tenía sus propios ideales, fue a la guerra para defender la dignidad de su país…  
  
Fue allí donde todo cambio. Tuvo que ser allí.  
  
Lo bloqueó por tanto tiempo, pero lo recuerda. Ese joven chico no era de su división; ni siquiera tendría mas de 19; era tan joven y suave, y el estaba ebrio. Fue como si hubiera tenido una revelación en su vida. Era tan joven… es lo que más recuerda.  
  
Pero no era tan niño como él lo había pensado. Intentó matarle, le amenazó con un cuchillo.  
  
¡Él solo se estaba defendiendo! Mató a ese niño por defenderse… y sólo fue el primero. Sus manos estaban tan llenas de sangre con solo una semana en ese campo de batalla, fue allí cuando su vida dejó de ser importante.  
  
Cuando regresó ya no era el mismo; era una persona muy distinta. No se dejó atrapar por Danneel sólo porque ésta se ofrecía a pagar las facturas hospitalarias que él no hubiera podido costearse. No, dejó que ella le hiciera suyo porque ni su vida ni la de su hermana importaban, porque estaba cansado y se había rendido… ¡Y era un maldito lisiado, por Dios!  
  
Y luego Jared Padalecki entró en su vida, y tenía una sonrisa grande y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que no había sido su culpa. Le había hecho tanto daño, le había roto, causando un daño irreparable en una mente tan pura, tan necesitada de dar amor y de recibirlo, y él había sido un ogro, el mismísimo diablo. Había matado lo que sea que se había formado entre ambos.  
  
No merecía perdón. Ni siquiera si lograba que su hermana despertara.  
  
Antes de rendirse finalmente a la locura, un último pensamiento pasa por su mente.  
  
¿Aun sentiría algo por él?

Adora la comida a domicilio. Es algo fácil para él cuando la fatiga por el trabajo en el hospital y el de su consultorio se vuelve demasiado pesada para él. Así que había pasado a ese nuevo restaurante al final de la avenida en que se encontraba el hospital y había comprado un pescado entero, acompañado de arroz y un delicioso puré de papa, que ahora le tienen casi saltando en su sofá de lo delicioso que sabe. Esa señora ganaría una fortuna con él a partir de ahora.  
  
Justo cuando se dispone a llevarse otro poquito a la boca, el timbre se deja escuchar. Frunce el ceño al preguntarse quién podría ser. Drew tenía un congreso esa semana, así que había salido de viaje, además de que él tiene su propia llave. La intriga le llena mientras se aproxima a la puerta.  
  
Cuando del otro lado se encuentra a la diminuta rubia vestida como una princesa rebelde, sonríe.  
  
—¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? ¿Te perdiste camino al jardín de infantes?  
Recibe una mirada asesina por parte de los ojos claros de la futura fisioterapeuta, quien pasa con la barbilla alzada por su lado, dejando su bolso rosa sobre la mesa más cercana y dirigiéndose al sofá.  
  
—Ni siquiera se te ocurra insinuar que parezco una niña; ya lo hicieron hoy durante el almuerzo —gruñe moviendo sus manos contra el almohadón, desquitando su frustración contra éste.  
  
—¿Quién se atrevió a hacerle eso al pequeño caramelo? —Pregunta, soltando una carcajada cuando la chica le lanza el almohadón, errando atinar solo por unos centímetros a sus partes íntimas.  
  
—Un idiota que conocí el otro día a las afuera del hospital. Es tan insensible y algo lento pero, ¿quieres saber qué es lo peor? —Chilla jalando aire, indignada—. ¡Que es tremendamente lindo!  
  
—Oh, dímelo a mí —suspira, haciendo que la chica sonría. Su descripción había acertado a Jensen Ackles, sólo le había faltado llamarle imbécil neandertal—. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Le diste una oportunidad?  
  
La mujer levanta su barbilla de nuevo. Jared comienza a ver que es un gesto común en ella —Sí. Lastimosamente, terminé dándosela. Además, me invitó una rebanada de pastel de chocolate...  
  
—Wow, eres una chica fácil. Una "rebanada" y ya caíste. ¿Y por qué la indignación? —Pregunta, volviendo a su comida y bajando el volumen de la televisión.  
  
—¡No soy fácil! —Ríe golpeando el hombro ajeno—. Porque es un imbécil, pero me gusta demasiado y siento que cometo un error... o quizás sólo es miedo.  
  
—O quizás es un idiota de verdad, y tú sólo quieres follártelo porque es lindo. ¡Vamos, Candice! No seas así de inocente —habla en serio cuando la ve, y la chica deja de mirar al techo con ilusión para verle enfadada, pero también ofendida.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta con precaución—. No es eso, él de verdad me gusta Jared... No es simplemente sexo.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes saber? Tuviste sólo una cita con el hombre, nada más —responde encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su cuerpo al plato de comida, que ya no se le antoja tan delicioso.  
  
—Una sabe de esas cosas —replica molesta—. Jay. ¿Qué te sucede? Estás comportándote como un imbécil.  
  
—No estoy comportándome como un idiota —se defiende, poniéndose de pie y tomando todo lo que había en la mesa entre sus brazos para dirigirse a la cocina y lanzar todo en el lavavajillas  
  
— Tú eres quien está siendo demasiado ingenua.  
  
—No, Jared. Estás burlándote de que, con tan poco tiempo, creo sentir algo por ese chico —señala dolida, levantándose de pronto y caminando hacia su bolso—. Discúlpame por ser una cursi idiota.  
  
—Candice... —la llama yendo detrás de la chica, pero se toma mucho tiempo en salir de la cocina y ésta acaba por salir del apartamento. No podría alcanzarla ni en un millón de años, ya que mientras se coloca sus zapatos, ella ya está encendiendo su auto, estacionado frente al edificio.  
  
Se queda mirando cómo el carro se aleja, y se da cuenta que se ha comportando como un imbécil, burlándose de los sentimientos de Candice en vez de apoyarla.  
  
—Genial... Soy un idiota.

Es miércoles. Lo sabe sólo porque lo vio en el calendario de la cocina esa mañana. Han pasado al menos tres semanas y media desde que Harris y seis doctores del Hospital Central de San Francisco, fueron arrestados y llevados a juicio en el juzgado militar, por tratarse Jensen de un Comandante.  
  
Nunca pensó que ponerse de pie frente a un estrado fuese una tarea muy difícil de realizar; había tanto nerviosismo como también una gran excitación que se extendía por sus venas, haciéndole sentir eufórico cuando por fin pudo acabar con su confesión, con la carrera de Danneel Harris. Hubo más — muchos más— testigos, y realmente, en ese juicio no se sintió como si hubiese ocurrido en su vida, sino como una escena de esos libros de misterio y fantasía que a su hermana le gustaba leer.  
  
De la joven Mackenzie no tiene muy buenas noticias; aún está en coma. Y él continúa en su búsqueda interna por saber quién es.  
  
Ahora está en un bar. Un muy mal lugar, con luces y gritos y hombres, y Haynes vistiendo kohl en los ojos y con una sonrisa alegre por tenerle allí.  
  
Más temprano ese día, había desayunado con él, escuchando al chico hablar de tonterías y tonterías que no entendía. En esos últimos días había tenido que lidiar con contratos y ofertas por la empresa de Harris, que había pasado a él como compensación, luego de que a la mujer pelirroja la trasladaran a un penal.  
  
Mucho de lo que le ha pasado en el tiempo que ha transcurrido luego del encuentro con Lively, la secretaria de Jared, es lo que le ha llevado hasta aquí. No es un bar gay, solo que había muchos hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres y no creía poder tolerarlo, pero Colton Haynes es un chico demasiado efusivo y no le permitió regresar a la puerta una vez había entrado.  
  
En los altavoces se escucha Cher, y luego “I will survive”, y luego algo de Tiesto, y luego más música gay. Piensa que se volverá loco por tanta música disco. No cree poder soportarlo, pero Haynes sigue diciéndole una y otra vez que está a salvo.  
  
El local está lleno de todo tipo de hombres. Cuando decide alejarse más de dos metros del joven soldado, divisa en unas mesas ubicadas en una zona más oscura, a una pareja que casi se succionan el uno al otro. Se queda viendo, no como una especie de pervertido ni nada, sino porque su cuerpo reacciona, imaginándose él y cierto hombre de cabello castaño y adorables lunares en su rostro, realizando los mismos movimientos.  
  
Sus mejillas se sonrojan tan pronto escucha y observa la pasión con la que ambos hombres juegan frente a sus ojos. Es fácil verse de pronto con Jared encima e incluso abajo, o como fuese; su imaginación no deja de jugar con él. Se obliga a apartar la vista y se apresura a llegar a la barra, buscando algo fuerte que le quite el nudo de su garganta.  
  
Pero su cabeza no parece dispuesta a dejarle en paz, porque pronto su ojos se desvían a cada pareja que alcanza a ver. Incluso puede asegurar que hay una follando, justamente al final del pasillo, y de nuevo se imagina al doctor y a él, probándose el uno al otro con tanta pasión como esa pareja.  
  
—Maldita sea —gruñe con fuerza—. ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Soy Gay? ¿Estoy enamorado? ¿O sólo muy necesitado? —Pregunta, sabiendo que sólo hay una forma de contestar sus dudas, así que con un suspiro resignado, su vista se mueve por el bar, buscando algo que le "agradara".  
  
Cuando se gira a su derecha, se percata del chico de cabello castaño que le observa. Pasa saliva, nervioso, y aunque en un inicio no venía con esa intención, piensa que es su oportunidad, principalmente porque la mirada del otro dice claramente quiere un buen polvo. De pronto se encuentra a sí mismo comparándolo con Jared, y sólo eso basta para tener al lado al chico.  
  
—Hola, hermosura. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía? —Ese hombre no tiene idea de que puede matarle con la pajilla de la botella que tiene la chica sentada a su lado.  
  
Jensen arquea una ceja, ese hombre... suponiendo que él fuese bisexual, no es lo que aparenta; es decir... su voz no es para nada como la de Jared, su actitud tampoco, y piensa de inmediato que está jodido, por estar comparando constantemente en su cabeza.  
  
—Muchas gracias pero...—; bufa buscando fuerza para no echarlo simplemente, podía servirle para probar lo que quería saber. —Esta bien.  
  
El desconocido, quien sin siquiera decir su nombre, se acerca a él, colocando una mano en su baja espalda y atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo, se siente tan desagradable, que no puede evitar hacer una mueca de asco cuando siente el aliento a cerveza sobre su mejilla.  
  
—Eres muy hermoso, rubio, tienes unos labios perfectos.  
  
Jensen se aclara la garganta. —Gracias —su cuerpo se estremece pero de asco. No se siente como las manos grandes pero cuidadosas de Jared.  
  
—Luces nervioso. No tienes porque estarlo. Soy un hombre totalmente sano, no tengo nada, si entiendes lo que quiero decir —indica, sin separarse un centímetro de él cuando comienza a moverlo del sitio y a llevarlo a uno de esos puntos oscuros.  
  
Es lo que menos quiere Jensen, dejarse arrastrar por un desagradable hombre, pero necesita una primera experiencia, y como le había dicho Haynes esa tarde, es un hombre crecido y maduro, sabe cuidarse solo.  
  
Pero en algun punto, cuando las atenciones del hombre empiezan sobre su cuello, comete el error de cerrar los ojos y su mente de inmediato cambia esos secos y abiertos labios, por unos más ligeros y delgados, que recorren su piel con cuidado y devoción.  
  
—Eso —musita el hombre, pensando que Jensen al fin se ha dejado llevar, por lo que tomando su mano, la coloca sobre su pecho. Pero Jensen escucha la voz de Jared, y siente su mano, totalmente perdido en su recuerdo.  
  
Solo así puede actuar con el mismo frenesí con el que ese extraño le toca, y aunque el hombre no es tan firme como Padalecki, puede pasar por él, por eso se le escapa un gruñido cuando recibe un mordisco en su cuello al mismo tiempo que los dedos traviesos del extraño tocan sus pezones.  
  
Jensen le detiene entonces la mano, y con algo de resistencia abre los ojos antes de hablar.—  
Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar mas privado, lo mío no es hacerlo en público —dice en voz baja, esperando una respuesta del hombre sin verlo directamente. Sabe que si le ve, hasta ahí llegaría su pequeño experimento.  
  
—Claro, rubio. —concede el otro tomándole de la mano, guiándole a las zonas más oscuras del bar.  
  
Apenas se ven cubiertos por las sombras, el hombre toma a Jensen de sus glúteos y se apodera de sus labios sin pedir permiso; es tan perturbador para el militar que tiene que luchar contra el instinto de alzar una mano y golpearle en la mandíbula.  
  
Pero tan pronto una mano se cuela en sus pantalones, todo su cuerpo se relaja, rindiéndose por fin. Gime excitado, ubicando sus manos en la cintura del individuo y finalmente tomando el control de la situación.  
  
Golpea al hombre cuando lo deja contra la pared y su gemido es en su cabeza el de Jared, por lo que pega su duro miembro al culo del desconocido, restregándose con fuerza y sintiendo que es Jared quien se remueve debajo, frotando ese redondo culo contra su pene. Su mano se mueve hacia adelante buscando el miembro ajeno y aunque al tocarlo no tiene comparación al del doctor, sigue acariciándolo. A su mente viene nuevamente el chiquillo y aquella vez que le vio en el baño masturbándose, comprendiendo de pronto lo que hacia la otra mano... y un estremecimiento le recorre, imaginándose volver a enloquecer al doctor de esa forma, que le lleva a hacer eso luego de tocarle.  
  
Eso es lo que lo lleva a continuación, a meter sus dedos dentro de ese cuerpo, apenas empapados con la saliva del extraño, tal y como observó a Jared hacer ese día en su baño.  
  
Quiere tanto escucharlo jadear, como lo hizo aquel día, y seria aun mejor saber que el es el responsable de esos jadeos... gruñe excitado, pasando su caliente polla por su culo, piel con piel... finalmente la fricción que necesita.  
  
Sabe que puede estarle haciendo daño con sus fuertes y rudas caricias, pero antes de que pueda disculparse, siente como una mano se posa sobre su hombro y luego como el desconocido entre sus piernas es lanzado a un lado.  
  
—Vete de aquí —escucho una voz gutural, muy conocida y a la vez tan diferente por el gruñido amenazador que posee en esos instantes—. Ahora.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa, Padalecki? —Susurra el otro sujeto de forma amenazante, pero Jared en ningún momento baja la mirada—. Sucede que sé que clase de sujeto eres, así que largo —gruñe, claramente imponiendo su altura; sus ojos fríos dejan claro al hombre que no quería problemas con él. En ningún momento voltea hacia Jensen, mucho menos mientras el otro se aleja.  
  
El militar se apresura a acomodar sus ropa en su sitio, humillado al encontrarse en tal situación frente a la persona que había querido ver desde hace mucho tiempo. Se abrocha el pantalón y trata de comenzar su huida, cuando escucha la voz de Jared y eso le hace detenerse en seco.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz suena muy distinta a la que Jensen guarda de aquellos días de terapia.  
  
—¿Qué crees tú que hago? —No planea sonar altanero, pero es como la pregunta sale y se arrepiente el momento que escapa de sus gruesos labios.  
  
—¿Ah, si? Pues un poco de cuidado no vendría mal —contesta buscando disimular lo mucho que le hieren sus palabras—. Él se dejaría follar y luego te drogaría, con el fin de meterte en una orgia —señala cruzándose de brazos.  
  
—Gracias —responde, buscando reparar su error, pero no sabe qué más decir. No puede conseguir las palabras correctas.  
  
Jared suspira entonces, y sin darse cuenta una de sus manos se coloca sobre el hombro ajeno. —No hay problema.  
  
—Jared yo... yo... lamen… —sus palabras son cortadas cuando un sujeto mas o menos de su misma altura, con el cabello recogido y una bufanda a cuadros le interrumpe, dirigiéndose a Jared con voz preocupada cuando está cerca del joven doctor.  
  
—Jay, amor. ¿Dónde estabas? —Pregunta, viéndole con algo de reproche, pero sobre todo preocupación cuando sus manos acarician el rostro de Padalecki. —Me dejaste solo.  
  
Jensen se tensa tan pronto observa el hombre acariciar a Jared. Es de esperarse. Jared es demasiado especial para estar solo; él mismo lo sabia, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se fijara en el y no le dejara ir, como él hizo. Además, Jared no le perdonaría y si lo hacia, ahora sí serian amigos, puesto que el castaño tiene novio.  
  
—Drew, permíteme unos momentos; es un viejo amigo —pide, alejándose del toque lo más casualmente que puede.  
  
—Espero que amigo sea en sentido literal —contesta el otro, mirando a Jensen de reojo, con una mueca de suspicacia que no pasa desapercibida para el militar—. Tienes unos minutos antes de que venga por ti.  
  
Después de decir eso, se retira sin dejar de observar a Jensen.  
  
—Creo que será mejor que me vaya.  
  
—No —se sonroja cuando su voz suena de pronto asustada—. Sólo... ten cuidado Jensen… ¿Si? —Murmura el doctor, las palabras se atoran en su garganta tanto por el dolor como por lo que parece ser su cuerpo reaccionando a la presencia del militar. Después de tanto tiempo, le aterra descubrir que sigue sintiendo lo mismo por aquel hombre.  
  
—Sí, gracias de nuevo; y Jared… quiero que sepas que lo siento, por las cosas que dije —no es capaz de alzar mucho su voz, por eso es necesario que Padalecki se acerque a él.  
  
—Está bien... no te preocupes, ambos mencionamos un par de cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. Por cierto, espero que tu hermana se recupere —una sonrisa débil se presenta en sus labios conforme dice lo último, sin darse cuenta realmente lo muy cerca que está del otro hombre.  
  
—Sí, aún no he podido sacarla del hospital... pero gracias al dinero de la demanda, puedo mantenerla. ¿Crees...? —Pero no puede con eso, solo suspira y da dos pasos hacia atrás—. Espero que estés bien con tu novio. Veo que no te tomo mucho tiempo reemplazar tu amor —se da la vuelta, buscando la salida. Mañana se encargaría de matar a Haynes.  
Pero de pronto siente la fuerte mano de Jared sobre su brazo, impidiendo que se vaya.  
  
—No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, Ackles —advierte, apenas conteniendo su enojo—. Tú fuiste quien dijo que era un marica por estar enamorado de ti, así que ahora no me vengas —se detiene de pronto, cerrando sus ojos mientras jala el preciado aire hacia sus pulmones, que parecen de pronto haberse quedado sin él  
  
—Jared, te llamé marica porque estaba confundido. Pero al parecer me equivoqué de término. Debí llamarte puta —apenas las palabras salen de sus labios el rubio se paraliza—. Lo siento, no quise decir eso.  
  
—Vete a la mierda —gruñe Jared, dejando que las lágrimas inunden de nuevo sus ojos pero sin derramarlas—. Yo sí te amé. Te amé como no lo he hecho con nadie porque soy un estúpido, pero no... —se lleva su propia mano a su boca, queriendo ahogar el sollozo que quería salir, su cuerpo tiembla y sabe que está llorando abiertamente. Habían sido meses de contener el llanto, por Jensen, por lo patética que es su vida, porque se sentía solo... y son tantas cosas que con aquellas palabras no ha podido evitar explotar al fin en lágrimas.  
  
Hay tanto arrepentimiento en Jensen, que tocarle es su primera opción, pero no consigue llegar muy lejos, porque Drew, el novio de Jared, aparta su mano y sus intenciones de un manotazo.  
  
—¡Aléjate de mi chico, imbécil! —Amenaza, atrayendo a Jared a su pecho; éste aún gimotea—. Vamos, bebé —dice acariciándole el cabello y tratando de sacarlo de ahí.  
  
Justo en ese momento tiene la respuesta que necesita. Él también se ha enamorado de Jared, porque tan pronto vio las manos ajenas sobre él, hirvió en celos, celos puros... porque él es el único que tiene derecho a consolarlo, el único. Pero conforme sale del bar, conteniendo las lágrimas y la ira, su mente acierta en algo; ha perdido el derecho, tan pronto le trató como lo hizo, cuando le alejó por principios que, si se pone a repasar, también le habían llevado a una guerra donde se convirtió en un asesino. Odia con todas sus fuerzas a ese hombre, pese a que sabe que no es así, siente como si le hubiese arrebatado a Jared —golpeo con fuerza la puerta de su coche al entrar, y de pronto se siente más miserable y solo que nunca. Incluso más que cuando era la marioneta de Harris.  
  
—Tengo que dejarlo ir, él ya no me ama... —se dice a sí mismo en su susurro.


	6. Corazones Sinceros

 

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente del bar, y Jensen tiene que reconocer que su humor desde entonces es terrible; se nota en las prácticas que asigna a los reclutas a su cargo, en cómo ladra órdenes, y cómo corta cualquier indicio de conversación entre sus hombres que no fuese sobre sus responsabilidades militares. Sinceramente es algo patético hasta para él, pero no puede evitarlo. Entre las reuniones con distintos especialistas sobre el estado de su hermana, o las reuniones de negocios a las que la empresa de Harris insiste que vaya, está volviéndose loco. El estrés empieza a pasarle factura a su cuerpo y piensa que necesita un masaje, lo sabe. Lo peor, es que aún con todo eso, Jared no abandona sus pensamientos, mucho menos cuando piensa en el masaje que necesita con urgencia.  
  
Saluda a unos cadetes que pasan a su lado, mientras se maldice mentalmente por ser incapaz de sacarse a ese hombre de la cabeza. Nunca antes le había pasado esto... nunca alguien se había quedado tan profundamente en sus pensamientos. Pero tiene que encontrar la forma de superarlo.  
  
Ese día sale temprano del cuartel, así que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, busca algún centro de masajes en donde pueda dejar ir parte de su estrés.  
  
Es de su conocimiento que el gigante ejercía su profesión en el hospital, ya que había escuchado a Danneel quejarse infinitamente de ello. Así que mientras fuese a un consultorio privado no tendría problemas; además que darse ese lujo no dañaría a nadie. Al contrario, le servirá para restaurar el ánimo que ha perdido en la última semana; siete malditos días en los que ni un respiro había podido darse.  
  
Cuando llega a casa, se asegura de darse un baño un tanto minucioso, y luego elige ponerse ropa ligera: nada de pantalones apretados. Coge su guía telefónica y empieza a buscar lugares de masajes. Al final sólo encuentra uno, ya que la mayoría están ubicados en hospitales o en sitios que no ve nada accesibles para él, y no quiere volver a un hospital.  
  
Son minutos los que necesita para tomar su auto, y unos cuantos más para estacionar frente al consultorio. Algo nervioso, sin razón por supuesto; él sólo busca que sus músculos se relajen un poco, y liberar tensión. Cuando entra al consultorio, se sorprende por la cantidad de pacientes que hay en espera: quebraduras, lesiones menos graves, desgarres. Puede ver prácticamente de todo. El médico de ese consultorio debe estar muy ocupado. —¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Pregunta una de las secretarias.  
  
—Leí que hacen muy buenos masajes de relajación aquí, así que me gustaría intentarlo. He sufrido de mucho estrés últimamente —explica, estresado solo por el hecho de tener que hacerlo, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que le toque una mujer como terapeuta física.  
  
—Claro. Anote sus datos aquí —la mujer le tiende el formulario—. En unos cinco minutos le asignaremos a uno de nuestros más talentosos profesionales.  
  
Jensen asiente con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios, sin notar cómo la chica casi se desmaya de la impresión de tener a un hombre tan apuesto como él allí. Toma el bolígrafo que le ofrece y comienza a escribir, anotando rápido sus datos personales.  
  
Cuando termina, regresa la hoja a la chica—. ¿Tengo que esperar?  
  
—No —musita la mujer, suspirando conforme sus ojos se posan sobre cada parte del cuerpo ajeno—. Pase a la sala seis, el doctor pasará enseguida.  
  
El comandante suspira aliviado, y se dirige a donde le había indicado la chica. En la puerta hay un anuncio de que debe quitarse la camisa, así que entra y comienza a desnudarse hasta quedar con solo sus pantalones, deseando que el doctor no le haga desnudarse por completo. Aún está avergonzado de como se había dejado llevar con cierto gigante.  
  
Aquella tarde, la clínica de su amigo es un caos. Aún se pregunta cómo demonios término accediendo a ayudarlo. Quizás tenga mucho que ver con que perdió una apuesta sobre ello hace dos noches, en el juego de póker semanal que realizan entre enfermeros y doctores que trabajan en el hospital, al que por cierto Candice no asistió. Seguramente con tal de no verle.  
  
Han pasado dos días y el no consigue entablar un “hola” con la chica. Lo peor de todo es que la entiende. Ella ha sido una excelente amiga los últimos meses, y cuando le necesitó, él se burló y le llamó ingenua.  
  
No está contento con su vida, con su pareja y últimamente el trabajo es monótono —todo desde que discutió con Jensen aquella tarde—, pero eso no es excusa para comportarse como el imbécil que fue aquella noche con la rubia.  
  
Se detiene con pesar frente a la siguiente puerta, donde la enfermera le da los papeles del siguiente paciente. No ve quién es, no le importa; sólo agradece abriendo el pomo de la puerta. Sin darse cuenta que adentro alguien ha reconocido su voz, y ha pasado en segundos de los nervios al pánico.  
  
—Buenas tardes —saluda al entrar—. Soy el Doctor Padalecki, seré el encargado de su sesión de esta tarde —continúa aún sin levantar la vista, por lo que no se ha dado cuenta del par de ojos verdes que le miran, asombrados.  
  
—Oh mierda, esto no me está pasando... —susurra bajito el hombre en la camilla, que observa al doctor, quien parece no inmutarse ante su presencia, y sólo mira la carpeta entre sus manos. Devuelve entonces el saludo—. Buenas tardes.  
  
Cuando su voz suena más fuerte de lo normal, sí que parece salir de lo que sea que tuviese aquella carpeta. —¿Jensen...? Digo… —se obliga a sí mismo a contestar, como si fuese cualquier persona... un paciente... un desconocido—. Buenas tardes, señor Ackles —maldice cuando su voz tiembla al pronunciar su apellido.  
  
—Hola... Jared —él sí usa su nombre, porque es un hombre y no rehúye un reto como tener esas manos cadenciosas de nuevo por su cuerpo. Aún así, cuando ve la expresión de Jared, se compadece del chico. No debería hacerle pasar por todo eso de nuevo, no desde lo que le dijo la última vez—. Lo siento. Debería irme.  
  
—No... Es decir, mi vida personal es diferente a mi trabajo. No tiene por qué irse. Puede quedarse... si no le resulta incómodo —señala, con su vista en el suelo.  
  
—Eres tú quien me preocupa. No sabia que trabajabas aquí —habla con voz trémula, sentándose en la camilla para no sentirse tan vulnerable.  
  
Jared quiere reír ante la ironía... que era él quien le preocupa… ¿En serio piensa que se creerá eso? —Hago un favor —suena tan escueto que se sorprende a sí mismo—. Si quiere ese masaje, será mejor que se quede en bóxers, señor Ackles.  
  
—Por supuesto —responde Jensen, entendiendo la indirecta. Ya no sabe ni por qué diablos ha venido por un masaje. Debió quedarse con el estrés de su trabajo y superarlo como siempre.  
  
Comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón sin ver al chico, quien no aparta la mirada de esas piernas que sabe, son musculosas, firmes y que seguramente le darían un buen impulso a esa pelvis cuando... Jared menea la cabeza. ¿Qué coño le pasa? No veía a  
  
Jensen desde que éste le llamara “puta”, ¿y ya se está chorreando por el?  
  
—¿Algo más?  
  
—No, sólo relájese —responde, odiándose por la forma en que su corazón salta en su pecho, mientras camina hasta donde tiene el aceite, moviendo sus manos para relajarlas lo más posible, pues todo su cuerpo parece nervioso y ansioso por partes iguales.  
  
—OK —asiente, sus mejillas poniéndose coloradas tan rápido como se tiende en la camilla. Sólo Jared puede ponerle así, está seguro de ello; otro médico ya se hubiera llevado un disgusto con él.  
  
Jared prepara sus manos en silencio, más lento de lo normal. Está seguro que incluso ha usado un poco más aceite que lo normal. Pero la realidad es que está indeciso y asustado, empezando a preocuparse realmente porque en todos esos meses no había logrado olvidar al Comandante Ackles. Está incluso empezando a pensar que algo hay mal en su cabeza.  
  
—El expediente indica que quiere un masaje en todo el cuerpo, específicamente por tensión. ¿Es correcto?  
  
—Eh... Sí, el estrés me tiene un poco adoloridos los músculos —responde de inmediato, estirando sus brazos, movimiento que hace a sus huesos crujir.  
  
—Bien —contesta simplemente, sus manos colocándose suavemente sobre el abdomen del militar.  
  
Recibe un sobresalto por parte de Jensen, pero lo toma como algo normal. Sus manos están calientes en comparación con la piel del militar que ya se habían enfriado.  
  
—Lo siento —dice, y percibe un doble sentido en sus palabras.  
  
—No es nada —contesta, las manos se pasean diagonalmente, extendiéndose en círculos luego, subiendo hacia el pezón y rozándolo con la yema de sus dedos. Es algo normal, pero no puede evitar que sus manos hormigueen al sentir la piel tan conocida y tan añorada del militar.  
  
No está siendo nada justo con Jensen. No, sólo está satisfaciendo sus deseos de volver a tocar ese cuerpo. Seguro si Jensen alguna vez en su vida llegase a ver cómo son los masajes normales, que siempre empiezan desde los hombros hasta los pies, le demandaría por acoso sexual.  
  
Aunque tampoco es que Ackles se resistiese mucho... ya que solo estira las manos y le mira con esos grades ojos verdes.  
  
—¿Qué haces?  
  
—Es parte normal del masaje —su voz suena seca, sin vida, como si sólo lo dijese para seguir aparentando en su cabeza, que parece estar en desacuerdo con el resto de su cuerpo—. No puedo evitarlos —siente su corazón latir, pero no quiere que nada se refleje en su rostro. Está cansado de ser herido, y ahora se está dando cuenta de lo muy dañado que está.  
  
—¿Normal? —Jadea Jensen, sus ojos cerrándose al sentir cómo los dedos del hombre más alto estrujan de nuevo sus pezones.  
  
Sabe que ha perdido el juicio cuando escucha ese pequeño jadeo. —Sí... —lleva ambas manos a empezar a jugar con los pezones de su paciente, atrapándolos lo suficiente como para estrujarlos y retorcerlos con gusto.  
  
—¡Jared! —Y allí están esos gemidos de nuevo, y esas manos llenas de pecas apretándole las muñecas, y esas mejillas llenas.  
  
Está poniéndose duro dentro de sus pantalones, deseoso de sentir cualquier parte de su cuerpo sobre sí, de eso está seguro.  
  
Es claro que como Jensen ha sido toda su vida Hetero, sus pezones son uno de sus puntos más sensibles y él está disfrutando manipularlos, hacerle jadear, descontrolarlo... a tal punto que tiene una erección entre sus piernas. —¿Si?  
  
Otro jadeo escapa de Jensen, arqueando su torso en busca de esas manos, mas su nombre saliendo de esos gruesos labios en suaves suspiros que no parecen provenir de ese hombre, no cuando Jared había escuchado el rugido de voz que posee.  
  
—¿Te gusta? —Susurra contra el pecoso rostro, sin saber exactamente en qué momento se había acercado.  
  
—Yo... no lo sé... —es toda la respuesta del pecoso, quien abre los ojos y se encuentra de frente con los suyos, ojos color avellana, llenos de deseo.  
  
—¿Aún... aún estás confundido? —Cuestiona casi sobre los labios contrarios, pero la decepción se afianza a su rostro, y con ella la razón, percatándose de lo que está haciendo.  
  
—No, me gustas... Tus manos me gustan, allí —susurra, intentando alcanzar los labios de Jared.  
  
Jared parece entonces querer alejarse pero los labios de ambos se rozan, y es tan sorprendente, con tanta electricidad y sentimiento de por medio, que Jared deja salir un poco su lengua, pasándola por el labio ajeno—. ¿Sólo... mis manos?  
  
—Todo tú, Jared. Eres un jodido pecado. No sé cómo no lo vi antes —murmura, y con un último movimiento de sus labios, se estira para capturar la lengua de Jared, pero éste se aleja.  
  
—Quiero besarte... pero no, pero Dios. Estoy confundido —confiesa con miedo en sus ojos, casi con un puchero en el rostro.  
  
—Hazlo —pide soltando una de las muñecas de Jared y enredando los dedos en el largo cabello.  
  
—Pero... tú luego... cuando esto acabe —termina bajando la mirada al suelo, incapaz de seguir viendo esos ojos verdes tan profundos.  
  
—No... No lo haré. Bésame, Jared. Por favor.  
  
El castaño suspira, inclinándose y dejando sus labios con delicadeza sobre los del rubio. Es apenas un contacto y ambos no pueden explicar cómo se siente tan sencillamente perfecto. Aún más cuando sus lenguas se enredan, y el jadeo que contenía hacía rato sale sin tregua de ambas bocas. Es como el incentivo que necesitan para que todo empiece con muchísima más fuerza.  
  
El sabor del rubio es algo que lo saca de quicio —en el buen sentido— y sabe que algo debe gustarle también al otro hombre, por cómo enreda la lengua con la suya. No se da cuenta de lo duro que está hasta que siente las manos de Jensen atraerlo hasta la camilla, hasta que sus pechos chocan haciéndole gimotear.  
  
Cada vez se acercan más, mientras cada uno se da a la tarea de seguir o aumentar la succión, labios rojos, jadeos de puro gusto cada vez que sus pechos tienen contacto, a pesar de que el castaño aún tiene su camisa puesta. En determinado momento, la erección de este se roza contra el muslo del rubio, y ambos gimen al unísono.  
  
—Jay... No podemos... hacerlo aquí... —tartamudea el pecoso, separándose. A pesar de sus palabras, continúa tentando al chico, besando su barbilla, y llevando sus manos a la camisa de este.  
  
—Mierda. ¿Me lo dices a mí? —Susurra con una sonrisa traviesa—. Lo sé, pero te deseo tanto...  
  
—¿Quieres que nos descubran con mi polla enterrada en tu culo? Que ahora recuerdo, debe pertenecer a otro —lo último lo gruñe, dando un mordisco en la sensible piel del cuello de Padalecki.  
  
Se estremece con el mordisco, gimiendo de gusto. —Aun te quiero —susurra abriendo los ojos, sorprendido de que eso se deslizara de su boca, aparentemente sin permiso. Tiene que reconocer que empieza a temblar de miedo tan pronto lo dijo, e intenta alejarse, pero los brazos de Jensen lo retienen.  
  
—Lo sé —es la respuesta de Ackles, quien sube una de sus manos a su cabello de nuevo y le acaricia con cariño. De nuevo, le jala para besarlo, y cuando se separan, sus ojos están puestos en Jared como si mirase al sol—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.  
  
—¿Sientes... que te quiera? —Pregunta, sus ojos aun reflejan miedo. De pronto parece un perrito asustado.  
  
—Sí, porque no te merezco. No después de lo que te dije —susurra, cerrando sus ojos—. Soy indigno de ese amor.  
  
—Jen.... ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Pregunta, gimiendo conforme los labios ajenos deciden pasearse por su cuello.  
  
—No lo sé. Necesitamos tiempo para descubrir eso, Jared —responde sin separarse por mucho tiempo de ese pecador cuello, que es prueba de su deseo hacia ese gigante.  
  
—¿Quieres... Quieres que siga? —Pregunta sonriendo tímido, pero sintiendo que con esos pequeños besos y mordiscos casi podría explotar.  
  
—Quiero que esas manos me acaricien... Aunque no sé si lo merezca... —responde, separándose por fin de Jared y recostándose en la cama.  
  
—Tú... ¿Me quieres? o al menos… ¿sientes algo más por mí que sólo atracción sexual? —Pregunta con pena, sacando una risa pequeña del militar y una propia.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que sí... Quiero decir, desde el día que te marchaste, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, en la manera en la que te necesitaba, así que sí, Jared. Sí te quiero y puede que hasta te ame, aunque sea muy pronto para mi decir eso.  
  
—Yo... también, pero quiero que entiendas que si empezamos esto, debes pensar en si tendrás problemas con decir que soy tu pareja... o incluso, si quieres aparentar para el mundo que sólo somos amigos, y decírmelo. Porque yo no puedo; nunca he podido hacer eso —lo último lo dice más para sí que para el otro.  
  
—¿Esa es mi única condición, luego de lo que hice? —Pregunta sonriendo. Si de verdad eso es todo lo que Jared le pide hacer, realmente el chico le ama—. Por supuesto, podemos estar juntos… he sido un idiota al pensar que estar contigo seria algo malo.  
  
—Bueno... quizás que me des un poquito de tiempo acostumbrarme... aún tengo miedo... pero entonces, ¿Seriamos novios... si... termino a…? —No termina la frase, porque Jensen ríe de nuevo, haciéndolo sonrojarse.  
  
—Jared, ¿No seria muy apresurado? —Pregunta, alzando su mano para acariciar la mejilla que está caliente—. Me refiero a que no quiero joderlo contigo.  
  
—Entonces… —silba un poco divertido—. ¿Amigos con derecho? —Cuestiona arrastrando la mano ajena a sus labios, donde empieza a chupar uno de los dedos del militar—. Imagino que aún así, no quieres que me detenga.  
  
Un gruñido confirma la pregunta.  
  
—Por supuesto, aunque no sabes lo mucho que quise matar a ese hombre. Incluso si no tenia ningún derecho, sentía que me pertenecías a mi, y no a él. Que yo te había visto primero y por lo tanto eras mío —la confesión le vale una expresión de asombro en el rostro de Jared.  
  
—¿Estabas celoso? —Pregunta sorprendido.  
  
—No estaba celoso —replica ofendido por la suposición del chico.  
  
—Ajá ¿Entonces, por qué dijiste que lo querías matar? —Rueda los ojos al preguntar, esperando que el rubio quite esa expresión de indignación. Aunque se ve demasiado guapo con ella.  
  
—Está bien. Si, estaba celoso; no pensé que me reemplazarías en esos dos meses. Es algo tonto. Muy tonto. Pero me sentí como si me hubieras traicionado, aun cuando fui yo quien te alejó.  
  
—No intentaba reemplazarte... es solo que una noche mis amigos quisieron ir a un bar, según ellos yo estaba mal, y Drew es... es como un remolino. Se encaprichó conmigo, y en cuanto menos lo supe, era mi novio... Además estaba la presión de varios de mis amigos, de que tenia que superarte —se encoge de hombros—. No sé como diablos paso.  
  
—¿Así que no hay muchos sentimientos con ese... Drew? —Inquiere con genuino interés que Jared puede detectar, está lleno de celos—. Al menos no pudo sacarme de tu corazón, cuando fui un completo imbécil.  
  
—Me sentía muy solo —contesta, pero no deja a Jensen decir nada de eso—. Y sí, fuiste un imbécil, pero no, ni mis amigos ni el pudieron hacer que te olvidara.  
  
—¿Sabes que lo siento? Lo siento tanto. Al principio pensé que todo era una jugada de Danneel, bueno eso fue antes de que comenzara a sentir algo por ti. Pero esa es la razón por la que te alejé, tenia miedo de que fuera... gay... y pues fue algo muy duro para mi...  
  
—Lo siento también. Tienes razón... no era... lo que hice no es ético y… te empujé a algo que sólo te confundió —hace una pausa  
—. Es solo que me gustaste tanto desde el primer momento en que te vi. No sé qué me pasó. Lo siento.  
  
—Tampoco yo te puse quejas cuando me tocaste, o nos besamos. Quería besarte más… créeme, tuve que luchar contra mi instinto que me pedía besarte. Fue extraño cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia.  
  
—Sí, sobre eso. Es tu culpa por ser tan guapo —reclama con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—¡Qué lindo, Jay! —Le dice, y no le pellizca las mejillas porque el chico no es Haynes—. ¿Así que desde la primera vez que me viste, o fue mi personalidad de drogado?  
  
—Fue tu sonrisa de nostalgia. Estabas tan perdido, tan solo, y yo sólo sentí que te entendía. Por cierto, lamento lo que dije sobre... las muertes en nuestra pelea. Joder... me pasé con eso, y lo siento Jensen, de verdad lo siento.  
  
—No, yo te forcé a decirlo. La verdad, yo también lo siento de esa forma, no debí ir allí, y sin duda, nunca debí regresar. No yo —su mirada baja a sus manos, con las que acaricia el antebrazo que Jared tiene sobre él.  
  
—No digas eso, tonto —acusa, acariciándole la mano levemente—. El que regresaras hizo que nos conociéramos, y eso vale mucho.  
  
—¿Conocernos para que yo te hiciera daño? ¿Acaso el destino no es una perra aburrida? — Suspira de alivio cuando Jared ríe, sus mechones castaños haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz de lo inclinado que se encuentra—. Eres un tontito.  
  
—Pero... creo que seré tu tontito —ríe de nuevo, emocionado de la sonrisa que Jensen le da.  
  
—No quiero hacerte llorar de nuevo —susurra Jensen, una vez que el momento ha pasado. Y es que parece que el tiempo se hubiese detenido alrededor de ambos, dejándoles en una habitación que, para ellos está vacía, sólo ocupada por ellos dos.  
  
—No lo harás —responde mordiéndose el labio.  
  
Jensen sonríe. Su mano derecha parece actuar sola, y antes de que Jared adivine las intenciones que tiene esa extremidad que baja por su pecho, los dedos de Jensen se están enrollando alrededor de la polla enorme de Padalecki.  
  
Jadea sorprendido. Tanto, que se escucha como un virgen con una pequeña caricia. —Jensen... —le da pena, que Jensen vea que está duro a través de su ropa.  
  
—Parece que alguien le gusta que lo toquen allí también. Pero te recuerdo que yo soy el que necesita un masaje —su mano se mueve de arriba abajo, a un ritmo lentísimo que es más una tortura que una masturbación.  
  
—¿En serio? —Murmura dispuesto a vengarse, su mano moviéndose a la erección ajena—. Creo que alguien también lo necesita  
Jensen gruñe excitado, presionando la polla de Jared en sus manos.  
  
— Quiero tus manos en mi cuerpo. Siempre.  
  
—Ahhhhh —gime, jadeando bajito, mientras su mano buscaba aún por encima de la ropa, acariciar los testículos ajenos—. Estás tan duro...Mmmm.  
  
—Eso es, Jared —su cuerpo se estremece, arqueándose ante las manos de Jared; la mano que aprieta a Jared se ha quedado quieta, sólo calentando más al castaño.  
  
Eso lo que necesita Jared para soltarle, y en cuestión de segundos estar encima del rubio, bajando su boxer con una sonrisa de puro deseo. Ahí aprovecha para acariciar de forma más directa los testículos ajenos; su mano libre le masturba lentamente, mientras se muerde los labios. —Jen, mírame —anuncia, y cuando este lo hace, acaricia la punta con su lengua.  
  
Sabe que es bueno en lo que hace. Drew se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero ahora, verdaderamente, está interesado en la reacción que Jensen tendrá, y éste no le decepciona. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, y la mano que descansa en su estómago pasa a tomarle de su cabellera larga.  
  
—Jared… —jadea, voz ronca y llena del placer que causa esa lengua, que no deja de lamer allí, donde el líquido brota.  
  
El castaño sonríe justo antes de abrir su boca y engullir la polla del militar de golpe. Comienza a imitar a su propia mano en el movimiento de antes, hundiendo sus mejillas para succionar conforme sube y baja. Sus manos libres ahora, juegan con los testículos ajenos, sin dejar de mover su boca. Quiere volver loco a Jensen, es como un fetiche.  
  
Pero Jensen no va a durar mucho. Primero había sido Danneel, y luego la falta de tiempo y ganas para conseguirse un amante.  
  
—Jared... voy a correrme... eres e-espectacular —jadea, sus piernas tensándose cuando se siente casi al borde.  
  
Siente las palabras de Jensen reales cuando este empieza a empujar en su boca con fuerza, totalmente deshecho en placer. Llenándole de semen que él traga con gusto, gimiendo conforme el líquido blanco queda en sus labios y parte de su rostro también.  
  
—Oh, eres tan sexy...tan sexy... —jadea, con las manos acariciando el rostro de Jared, mientras este lame la punta de su pene, limpiando los restos de semen.  
  
—¿Te gusto? —Pregunta aún lamiendo un poco la polla, que empieza a perder firmeza.  
  
—¿Y todavía preguntas? Si hubiese sabido que la chupabas tan bien, no hubiese tardado tanto en aceptar que era gay —se ríe suavemente cuando ve a Jared rodar los ojos—. Estuviste bien.  
  
—Malvado —dice al incorporarse, aún duro.  
  
— Lo soy. ¿Quieres que me encargue de eso...o ya terminamos la terapia? —Señala la erección de Jared, que puja por salir de su pantalón.  
  
—Encárgate —pide sonrojado. A opinión de Jensen, esa sonrisa tímida pero emocionada, junto a esas mejillas son... Jared es más que hermoso.  
  
—¿De qué? —Inquiere, buscando más de ese chico. Después de todo, tiene un fetiche por controlarlo todo.  
  
—¿No... Serias capaz de hacerme decirlo? —Dice indignado, llevando una de sus manos a frotar su cuello—. Tú... tu sabes que...  
  
—Ehh...no sé qué es... ¿qué es? —Vuelve a preguntar, una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, y en serio, Jared quiere borrarla de ellos de una vez.  
  
— Mi... Mi polla —susurra con voz baja,  
  
—¿Cómo quieres que me encargue de tu polla? —Le pregunta sentándose en la camilla, y colocándose frente a Jared.  
  
—En serio... ¿en serio? Tú no me estás preguntando eso —replica haciéndose para atrás, como si de pronto fuese tímido.  
  
El rubio suelta una risita que no suena nada bien para el fisioterapeuta, quien da un grito ahogado cuando siente cómo una mano se posa sobre su entrepierna.  
  
—Vamos... ¿No quieres seguirme el juego? Recuerda que será la primera vez que toque otra polla... bueno, casi la segunda.  
  
—¿La segunda...? —Su voz suena celosa, sin que se dé cuenta—. Además... Me da pena seguirte el juego...  
  
—Me refiero a que seria la segunda vez que toco la tuya, pero mirándolo desde ese punto, seria la segunda, porque la mía estaría primero —responde, aún tocándole sobre el pantalón—. Aunque de verdad no te creo. Eres un chico muy travieso desde que nos conocimos, es difícil confiar en que no te mueres por decirlo.  
  
—Mis manos son traviesas, no mi boca. Soy algo torpe con las palabras —susurra con la respiración agitada, llevando sus manos a aferrarse a la camisa del militar, sintiendo la caricia mas lenta y erótica que ha recibido en su vida.  
  
—Ok, entonces veamos... joder —ahoga la maldición con una risa que le sale sin que pueda evitarlo. El chico está desnudo debajo de sus pantalones de enfermero, no cabe duda que por eso su paquete se notaba desde que había entrado—. ¿No llevas bóxers? Eso es travieso.  
  
—No es cierto —Jensen le ve, incrédulo, casi dispuesto a bajarle los pantalones para demostrarle que tiene razón—. Es que me olvide... —ríe al decirle. No puede evitarlo, una risa pequeña pero hermosa.  
  
—¿Te olvidaste? Creo que lo hiciste a propósito, quizás... quizás lo hiciste por ese hombre —es un comentario agrio, pero no mira a Jared cuando lo dice, solo observa como ese miembro enorme apenas le cabe en la mano—. Eres grande...muy grande.  
  
—No... soy tan grande —gime, ignorando lo otro y empezando a empujar hacia adelante.  
  
—Lástima que no vaya a tocarte hasta que no me digas qué quieres —sonríe, parte de su venganza por no escuchar lo que quiere.  
  
—Jen —se queja mirando la mano alejarse —Bueno... yo... sólo... tócame... mastúrbame, haz algo... lo que sea —sus manos se aferran con más fuerza a Jensen—. Después de todo... soy tuyo Jen... solo tuyo —se acerca con cuidado y deja sus labios sobre los ajenos; apenas un roce—. Jen...por favor...  
  
—¿Mío? —Cuestiona, su dedo índice acariciando toda la longitud del hombre de arriba abajo.  
  
—Si... solo tuyo —se estremece con el pequeño dedo, tanto que siente como se moja.  
  
La mano de Jensen rodea la piel caliente, y justo cuando va a comenzar a mover su mano, un golpeteo en la puerta lo hace congelarse.  
  
—Doctor Padalecki, su novio ha venido a buscarlo —la enfermera golpetea la puerta desde afuera.  
  
— Mi...¿Qué? —Sus manos se separan de Jensen e intenta alejarse, pero el otro hombre, en un arrebato de celos, pasa una mano por su cintura, impidiéndole moverse.  
  
—Creo que será mejor que dejemos esto —Jensen se pone de pie, con cuidado de no caerse, aun está un poco mareado por el orgasmo—. Tienes que atender a tu novio.  
  
—Jensen —le llama tomando su rostro entre ambas manos—. Solo tienes que darme tiempo para terminarlo de una forma que no lo hiera mucho... él no se lo merece, pero yo soy tuyo ¿Entiendes?... es decir, no lo dije solo por decirlo...  
  
Jared está sentado ahora en la mesa de masajes sosteniendo el rostro de Jensen, esperando una respuesta a lo que tan desesperadamente quiere hacerle entender.  
  
—Lo entiendo. Nadie se merece eso —responde, sereno. Entiende esta situación completamente—. Supongo que debo marcharme antes de que entre por esa puerta y piense lo que no debería... o lo que debería.  
  
—Si... eso, seria una buena idea... además debería cambiarme, algo que disimule mi entrepierna... —hace una pausa, separándose para acomodarse la ropa—. ¿Aun vives en el mismo lugar?  
  
—Si, pero esta completamente vacio. Paso ahora mas tiempo en los cuarteles que en el apartamento de Harris. Pero puedes encontrarme allí los fines de semana —indica, acomodando su camisa—. Supongo que pronto tendrás que devolverme este masaje... —hay mucha sugestión en sus palabras, y Jared entiende claro, Ackles no va a rendirse aunque el decidiera darle un tiempo a su relación con Fuller.  
  
Jared sonríe, su cabello cayendo a ambos lados de su cara. —Si... tengo que devolverte un masaje... gracias, Jen...  
  
—¿Por qué no sales primero? —Pregunta, una vez que está completamente vestido.  
  
Todo se siente tan irreal, como si estuviera en uno de esos sueños donde una carcajada de Haynes y los chicos al lado de la habitación le despertaran, porque no podían callarse la maldita boca a las tres de la mañana. Pero... esta vez, el miedo a despertar es real.  
  
—Prométeme que nos veremos de nuevo.  
  
—Te lo prometo ——Jared lo dice acercándose a sus labios y dejando un pequeño beso sobre los suyos, antes de salir de la habitación rogando poder llegar a sus cosas y cambiarse antes de que Drew le encontrara. Eso si... siente que ha vuelto a vivir aquella tarde...  
  
Solamente ha pasado un día desde que él y Jensen se han reconciliado, un día desde que se han besado con tanta fuerza que jura que aun puede sentir el sabor de sus labios golpear su boca. Un día desde que sintió su sabor y un día desde que, sinceramente, no se concentra en absolutamente nada.  
  
Comenzó justo cuando Drew —poco después de que se pusiera sus vaqueros— entró a su oficina provisional en el consultorio de su amigo y le diera un beso, que para cualquier pudo parecer ardiente pero para él, fue como aquella primera vez que era un niño y pego sin gracia los labios a los de su mejor amigo.  
  
Le preocupa un poco, que su cuerpo se acostumbrara tan rápidamente a la idea de estar con Jensen, que lo mínimo que sentía por Drew se esfumara, si es que hubo algo alguna vez.  
  
Todo el día en el hospital fue parecido; se equivocaba con los internos, olvidaba que debía atender pacientes, incluso olvido que debía buscar a Candice y suplicar perdón y todo porque no sabía cómo terminar a Drew tan de repente y sin que sospechara, pero no era lo único, no, porque también se distraía pensando en Jensen… en que estaría haciendo y si pensaría en él.  
  
Algunas veces se sentía una nena.  
  
Ahora está en casa de Drew escuchándolo hablar de su día. En apariencia, está más concentrado en su tazón de palomitas que en el chico.  
  
Es como ver una película con todo el volumen bajo, le ve mover los labios, le ve hacer gestos, y sobre todo le ve sonreírle y le siente acariciarle cuando se acerca; Drew es... todo lo que una vez soñó, alguien cariñoso y atento, pero... Drew no es Jensen ni nunca lo será. Ya asumió eso y ese es el principal problema.  
  
—¿Me prestas atención, Jared o soy demasiado sexy para ti? —Drew finalmente lográ sacarle de su trance cuando menciona su  
nombre, tocando su barbilla con cariño.  
  
No quiso hacerlo, de verdad que no, pero su cuerpo reacciona solo, alejándose de la mano contraria.  
  
—Disculpa... estaba distraído...  
  
—Estas muy distraído, puedo ver eso, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?  
  
—No es nada importante —contesta llevándose unas cuantas palomitas a la boca y desviando la mirada.  
  
—Si, es algo, no puedes engañarme, ¿recuerdas? —pregunta, sentándose sobre las piernas de Jared y retirando el envase de palomitas de sus piernas—. ¿Qué es? ¿O debería decir, quién?  
  
—No seas paranoico, no es nada ¿De acuerdo? —dice algo irritado.  
  
—Jared, ¿Por qué para estas cosas no confías en mi? Soy un experto en esto, cariño. Puedo entenderte —susurra, cariñosamente acariciando el rostro de su novio—. Confía en mí.  
  
—No, Drew... no puedes; tú me analizarías y no quiero un psicólogo, quiero un novio —susurra dándose cuenta de que eso sonó como un berrinche. Seguramente su puchero completa la imagen.  
  
—Solo intento ayudar —la expresión de Fuller es de completa preocupación, y el cariño con el que acaricia su rostro es insoportable. Duele demasiado no poder corresponder ese sentimiento—. Jared, soy tu novio.  
  
—Drew... cariño... —toma el rostro del otro hombre entre las manos, sintiéndose como una mierda tan pronto ve una capa cristalina en aquellos ojos—. No... Solo, es que quizás estoy cansado. - Es un cobarde y se da cuenta en ese momento que será más difícil terminarlo de lo que le hizo ver a Jensen.  
  
Le ve suspirar y ponerse de pie. Pero nada lo impulsa a abrazarlo o a besarlo o a decirle algo que calme esa expresión de dolor. No se le ocurre nada, maldición.  
  
—A veces pienso que solo yo lucho por esta relación —las palabras de Drew dolieron más—. Se que... aun piensas en ese hombre, pero el no te ama, y todo lo que hace va en contra de lo que tu predicas.  
  
Sabe que no debe caer en el juego de Drew, sabe que el hombre sabe qué hilos usar, por eso terminaron de novios en tan poco tiempo, cuando el no sentía nada mas que atracción física. Sabia que Drew había usado su soledad en su contra, pero no puede evitar lo que sale de su boca.  
  
—¿A que te refieres con lo último?  
  
—¿Ahora que él salió en el tema, estás interesado en hablar? —La forma en la que dice eso, es lo que hace que Jared entienda. No solo está celoso, no, sino que seguramente le está analizando sin su permiso, y eso es algo que odia.  
  
—¿Ves? —Dice señalándole graciosamente, si no estuvieran los dos totalmente listos para ladrarse un montón de cosas—. ¡Lo estas haciendo de nuevo! ¡Joder, no soy tu paciente! ¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza! ¡Maldición, Drew, lo digo en serio!  
  
—¡Solo intento ayudar! —Grita alzando sus manos—. Es todo culpa de ese hombre.  
  
—No estás intentando ayudar, estás viendo como puedes manipularme. ¡Maldita sea, Drew! Deja de meterlo en esto —gruñe apretando los puños—. ¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Nada!  
  
—¿Manipularte? —Repite indignado, rodando sus ojos—. Gracias por la confianza —masculla, y se acerca a la puerta de entrada, deteniéndose para recoger su cartera de la mesa antes de girarse para ir a la habitación—. Duerme en el sofá —gruñe sin verle a la cara mientras desaparece en el pasillo.  
  
—¡Y una mierda! —Contesta indignado, empezando a recoger sus cosas.  
  
Escucha el portazo detrás de Drew; le escucha exclamar algo, pero no hace ademán de querer saber más de lo que Drew tiene que decir. En cambio, elige marcharse; no sabe a dónde ir, podía tratar de convencer a Lively de que le dejara pasar la noche o suplicar el perdón de Candice. No quería estar solo.

 

No entiende como es que ese chico puede estar tan de buen humor el día de hoy. Esta radiante, casi como si fuera a estallar de felicidad frente a el. Si, esta hablando de su subordinado.  
  
Hace estas muecas que le dejan en una situación incomoda cada vez que el chico se acerca, hablando de lo mucho que han adelantado ensamblando los últimos vehículos que necesitaban una reparación mayor.  
  
Es casi fin de semana por lo que no tiene mucho que hacer para el jueves, por lo que solo se sienta y observa como los chicos bromean entre ellos y como no muy lejos una pareja se reencuentra y como el sol cada vez es mas hijo de puta y calienta mas, haciendo que su piel se irrite, pero no hace nada por apartarse del sol.  
  
—Comandante. ¿Por qué tan distraído? —le pregunta su subordinado, dándose cuenta con ello que tiene la mirada de todos los demás sobre él.  
  
—¿Distraído? —Repite, resoplando por sus fosas nasales. Ni siquiera aquí le gusta sentirse el centro de atención—. No demasiado, solo... no se, supongo que este soy yo, feliz —se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada, no quiere que vean a través de sus palabras.  
  
La sonrisa de su subordinado se torna traviesa de inmediato. —Comandante... ¿Por qué esta tan feliz? Incluso puedo jurar que lo he escuchado suspirar una o dos veces ¿Quién es? ¿Chica... o chico? —ese chiquillo no conoce lo que es disimular, o incluso la vergüenza ajena. Jensen lo sabe tan pronto tiene la atención de varios cadetes mas sobre él.  
  
—Cállate —responde, poniéndose de pie, pero el abucheo que recibe le hace morderse los labios para no sonreír—. —Dejen de ser tan cotillas, y usen su tiempo en algo mas que no sea mi vida privada —su voz suena desinflada, sin la fuerza que suele usar con ellos.  
  
—No somos cotillas —responde otro cadete, riéndose con los demás—. Solo... queremos saber por quién suspira nuestro comandante.  
  
Pero antes de que Jensen pudiera contestar, uno de los que aun trabajaba con unas piezas agrega: —Y tan de repente... ¡Porque ayer, no estaba así!  
  
—Cotillas —recalca Jensen, y en un gesto que no entiende, se deja caer sobre la silla donde estaba de nuevo. Quizás solo necesita hablar de ello—. ¿Saben? Deberían dejar que disfrute mi felicidad.  
  
—Pero, silencio chicos... estamos suponiendo mucho. Quizás el comandante solo tuvo un encuentro sexual por ahí... ¡Eso me pone feliz a mi! ¿Así que...? —Colton deja la frase al aire, con claras intenciones que el comandante desmienta o acepte lo que acaba de decir.  
  
—¿Esa es la manera en la que persuades a alguien para que te diga lo que quieres? —Replica, haciendo reír a los chicos por la expresión que hace Haynes, entre un puchero y una mueca de decepción—. Pero no, no es porque tuve sexo... quizás en parte, pero no completo.  
  
—Te gusta mucho esa persona —asegura Hodge, más perceptivo que sus compañeros.  
  
—Puedo decir que si, me gusta mucho. Antes quizás no tanto — su mirada se pierde en el cielo azul, brillante justo como el en ese momento—. Tuve muchos problemas con esa persona, todos por mi culpa, por supuesto, pero eso es porque no había notado que el amor no tiene fronteras.  
  
—Entonces, que bueno que le supo perdonar comandante, a ver cuándo nos presenta al chico —comenta Haynes, dejando una llave llena de grasa en el la mesa.  
  
—¿Por qué asumes que es un chico? —Pregunta a la defensiva, girándose tan rápido que los huesos de su nuca crujen.  
  
—Bien —Haynes rueda los ojos, suspirando antes de contestar, rogando al cielo escoger las palabras correctas para no ganarse un castigo de su superior—. Porque... usted tiene o tenía un pequeño problema con las personas que gustan de su mismo sexo... pero ahora, dijo que el amor no tiene barrera, así que uno más uno...dos.  
  
—Eso no es excusa, tonto —con eso, sus subordinados lanzaron unos una exclamación y otros una risotada—. Cállate — exclama, consciente de que se ha sonrojado; por eso su rostro se siente caliente—Sí, es un chico y sí, tienes razón, Haynes.  
  
Sus subordinados empiezan a silbar, unos a reír y algunos cuantos le dan una palmadita en la espalda. Están felices por él, se nota en cada gesto.  
  
—Comandante —es Hodge quien le habla todo enérgico de pronto, mirándole fijamente—. Tengamos en cuanto pueda una cita doble.  
  
—¿Qué? — la sorpresa se hace tan evidente en su voz que sale en un chillido agudo, mismo que hace reír a los demás—. Mi chico no es esa clase de chicos. Además, solo para que sepan, aun tiene novio.  
  
La energía de Hodge paso a sorpresa y todos de pronto, ven a Jensen con expresión picara. —Así que... ¿El chico tiene... dueño? —Silba Haynes—. ¿Cómo se lo quitamos de encima, Jefe? —y todos ríen, porque según Haynes hacía una imitación de un mafioso.  
  
—Si pueden pasarle uno de esos camiones por encima, estaré más que feliz por ello —menciona, riéndose por lo bajo antes de sentarse recto en la silla, esta vez adoptando una posición mas firme—. Y es mío; yo soy su dueño, solo no legalmente, el mismo lo dice.  
  
El silencio reina en el lugar, todos mirándole sorprendido por lo posesiva y fuerte que se escucha su voz. —¡Wow... es serio! —murmuran Haynes y Hodge a la vez.  
  
—De cualquier forma, me iré a casa. Los veré el lunes aquí, tenemos que trabajar en los tanques de guerra de Jones, y necesitaremos mucha paciencia para no asesinarlo la primera noche por ser un idiota que no sabe lo que el mantenimiento es. —se pone de pie, abotonando la chaqueta blanca que tenia, pero aun así, da la apariencia de un militar cansado y viejo.  
  
—Sí señor —contestan serios.

No sabia como hacerlo, como decirlo, tenia miedo de ir y enfrentarse a ella, aunque supiera que Candice le escucharía si el la enfrentaba. Eso era algo que no se le daba muy bien. Se relacionaba con las personas de muchas maneras, hablaba, reía, y tenia un montón de amigos, de personas que enloquecían por tener un tiempo a solas con el. Pero tal y como se había confesado con Jensen, pocas lograban llegar al Jared Padalecki que se ocultaba dentro de la fuerte coraza que le protegía.  
  
Era un chico fuerte, siempre lo fue, en la preparatoria, en la universidad, en el trabajo. En la vida misma, había tenido que sortear dificultades, que no solo tenían que ver con lo emocional. Pero esto, esto siempre había sido difícil. Porque era lo mismo que quería hacer con Drew pero a la inversa. Quería cortarlo, pero con Candice quería recuperar su relación.  
  
La chica vivía en un apartamento hermoso, algo infantil, pero reflejaba muy bien su personalidad. De colores vivos y de objetos que resplandecían con la luz, algo místicos, todo lo que Jared hubiera deseado tener cuando niño.  
  
Toco a su puerta con miedo. Temblando, y maldiciendo no haberse traído una mejor chaqueta.  
Para su sorpresa, no fue la pequeña rubia la que le abrió la puerta, en su lugar, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre en uniforme.  
  
— ¿Puedo ayudarte, chico?  
  
El hombre frente a él tenia un acento extraño que no pudo identificar, no era mas alto que él, pero siento realistas ¿Quién lo era? Su cara era de contextura delgada, la leve barba que llevaba apenas parecían puntos que adornaban su rostro y combinaban con su cabello.  
  
—Oh... ¡Buenas...! ¿Candice... estará por ahí?—pregunto sintiéndose algo tímido de pronto, principalmente si ese era el hombre torpe pero guapo que su amiga le había comentado.  
  
— Esta duchándose. ¿Tú eres amigo de ella? — le cuestiona, de nuevo en ese extraño tono que no reconoce, no es de extrañar que sea del sur, pero también puede venir con el trabajo. Luce como un policía del condado y a él no le agrada nada que tenga que ver con la autoridad, empezando con que Jensen sea un militar.  
  
—Eso creo, o al menos espero aun serlo. —contesto nervioso, sintiendo la mirada sobre él con mas detalle y es que con eso despertó la curiosidad del hombre. —Soy Jared, Jared Padalecki.  
  
— Oh, el chiquillo del que ella ha estado lloriqueando toda la semana. — El hombre se ríe, abriendo la puerta y señalando el interior. — Mi nombre es Morgan, Joseph Morgan. — no le da su mano, solo la sube y le da un saludo militar sin borrar su sonrisa.  
  
— Entonces — su sonrisa, se hizo presente, lo que le decía el hombre le había quitado un gran peso de encima... —¿Tengo posibilidades de que no me ataque con proyectiles de zapatos cuando me vea? — cuestiono entrando y asintiendo con la cabeza al saludo.  
  
El hombre pretendió pensárselo.  
  
— Deberías de tener cuidado, no sabemos de lo que es capaz. — Morgan negó con la cabeza cerrando la puerta detrás de Jared. — tiene un gran corazón, así que probablemente tengas una oportunidad, habla mas de ti de lo que habla de mi, eso te lo puedo asegurar.  
  
—Es que cuando ella intento hablar de ti, yo me comporte como un imbécil. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros —Uno grande... de esos que tomas turno para patearle el culo...  
  
— ¿Así de mal, eh? Bueno, no me hagas tener que hacerlo. Esa chica es... realmente especial. — le aseguro, su sonrisa relajada desapareciendo de su rostro.  
  
— No lo hare. — negó un poco intimidado — Además estoy aquí para disculparme... la extraño, es una gran amiga y no lo supe, hasta que metí la pata...  
  
— ¿Quién te dejo entrar, extraño? — la voz de Candice se escucho desde la entrada del pasillo.  
Venia vestida con una piyama rosada diminuta, y secando su largo cabello con una toalla magenta.  
  
— Él que espero sea tu novio y no este aquí para arrestarte por falta de respeto a la autoridad. —respondió con una sonrisa pequeña.  
  
Las mejillas rojas de la chica y el carraspeo detrás de él le hicieron ver con claridad que aun no eran novios, y que seguramente estarían pasando por esa fase de juego que Jensen y él se saltaron de manera desastrosa.  
  
—No vino a arrestarme, solo a traerme un poco de comida Taiwanesa, he querido comprarla pero nunca llego a tiempo cuando salgo del hospital. — explico, acercándose a Jared y mirándole de arriba abajo. — ¿Por qué estas aquí?  
  
— Ah... — sus mejillas se tiñeron conforme buscaba que las palabras salieran de su boca — Yo... estos meses han sido para mi un infierno, uno muy malo, pero tú siempre estuviste ahí, levantándome cuando era un desastre y preocupándote por mi, lo malo es que aunque fuiste increíble conmigo... yo fui un imbécil... lo siento.  
  
— Te perdono. — ella dijo, pero sin sonreír, haciéndole saber a Jared que aun faltaba una barrera que atravesar. — solo quiero saber, porque reaccionaste de esa forma, ¿Por qué intentaste alejarme? Soy tu amiga, siempre intento ayudarte, no quiero hacerte daño. Sé que... Ackles...  
  
El oficial aclaro su garganta interrumpiendo un segundo.  
  
—Candice... será mejor que los deje solos, además de pronto empezara mi turno. —la chica asintió en respuesta, mientras el oficial se acercaba a dejar un beso en su frente. A veces a ella le molestaba un poco que el fuera tan lento, la besaba en la boca cuando estaba enfadada y cuando quería, le deba esos besos como si se despidiera de una hija o algo así.  
  
Por eso hizo un puchero. Pero acepto el gesto porque Jared estaba presente.  
  
— Ten cuidado, no vayas a enfrentarte a otro stripper. — le advirtió, haciendo reír al policía, que esta vez, si tomo la mano de Jared entre las suyas y la apretó.  
  
— Buena suerte, chico. Y cuida de la pequeña aquí presente.  
  
— ¡Joseph!  
  
— La cuidare — respondió escuchando el bufido incrédulo de la chica, a lo que ambos  
compartieron una pequeña risa.  
  
Casi de inmediato el lugar se sumió en un silencio incomodo, Jared empezó a balancearse sobre sus pies sin siquiera darse cuenta, supo cuando Candice camino despacio hacia el sofá que aquello seria largo, que Candice no toleraría monosílabos por respuesta, o algo parecido y sinceramente no la culpaba.  
  
Se quito entonces la chaqueta, con tranquilidad aun buscando como iniciar, como hacerle ver a la mujer que simplemente fue un mecanismo de defensa cuando la sintió tan cerca, que temía que le lastimara. A través de su vida había sido así, las personas terminaban sabiendo mucho de él y con ello luego, le lastimaban. Su familia, Chad—aunque nunca fue su intención—, incluso  
Jensen y ella, ella solo había tenido la suerte de intentar ser su amiga cuando acababa de ser lastimado nuevamente, esta vez, por alguien como Jensen... alguien de quien estaba y esta enamorado.  
  
—Nunca dejo que nadie se acerque tanto, si pones atención, Misha fue mi maestro y es un muy buen amigo, pero no hablo de mis problemas con él... no hablo en realidad nada, con nadie, que luego pueda explotarme en la cara... es una desconfianza que es parte de mi, porque muchas veces muchos se acercaron y solo terminaron haciéndome daño... ¿Entiendes?  
  
—Así que tu problema no soy solo yo, sino el resto del mundo ¿Eso es lo que intentas explicarme? — no descruzo sus brazos de su pecho, le estaba enfrentando. Claramente le había perdonado, pero ella también tenia miedo, miedo como el de perderlo, de ser demasiado estúpida para comprenderle.  
  
—No siempre fue de esa manera — se encogió de hombros y adivino en su propio tono de voz algo de nostalgia — Mi familia... ellos, ellos realmente son muy religiosos y cuando, cuando supieron sobre mi... fue un desastre, luego la persona que más quería me dejo, así podía seguir horas, seria una larga lista. Pero el asunto es que... cuando tu intentaste acercarte más, Jensen... él y yo… ¡Estaba aterrado!, para colmo eso... eso de que mencionaste de que sentías algo especial por ese hombre con tan poco tiempo, me puso mal, porque yo también lo sentí por Jensen pero él... lo siento…  
  
— Intentaste protegerme empujándome por un risco. Eso fue tonto. — ella le reclamo, dando un suspiro y poniéndose de pie para sentarse sobre el brazo del sillón donde el alto se encontraba. — Fue realmente tonto que lo hicieras, se cuidarme sola, tu eres quien necesita al menos toda la mesa redonda de Arturo para cruzar la calle. — exclamo haciendo a Jared reír, pero una risa agónica que murió cuando ella le tomo por ambas mejillas. — Escucha, Jared. Sé que no lo creerás a la primera, pero yo nunca te haría daño, no soy esa clase de personas... y no preguntare por tus padres, porque se nota a leguas que no estas listo para hablar de ellos.  
  
Pero no todos son tus enemigos.  
  
— Lo sé... bueno quizás no lo se. — respondió sonrojándose — Candice... él se disculpo, dice que me quiere. — no tuvo que especificar para que la chica entendiera de quien hablaba.  
  
— ¡Oh Dios! ¿No estas bromeando? — ella se levanto asustando a Jared del bruco movimiento. — ¿Y le perdonaste? ¿No le dejaste que te follara cierto? — una acusadora mirada se instalo en su infantil rostro.  
  
— ¡No!, ¡Si!, más o menos —contesto en orden, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de la mujer al escuchar la última respuesta.  
  
— Oh, idiota. — y sin medir su fuerza le dio un zape en la cabeza, removiendo todo su cabello. — ¿Así de fácil? ¿Donde esta tu orgullo de hombre?  
  
— A la mierda cuando él... es que... no follamos, follamos pero eso fue porque Drew apareció — los ojos de la chica brillaron y no la culpa, su vida últimamente parece una telenovela de esas que tanto le gusta a las mujeres... y quizás a él también.  
  
— ¿Drew? ¿Drew Fuller tu novio? ¿Los vio? — de nuevo se sentó a un lado de Jared, luciendo interesadamente culpable. — ¿Y como es que no te declaro loco o algo?  
  
— No nos vio... Jensen salió por otra puerta y yo me cambie de ropa —contesto avergonzado cuando una carcajada de ironía pura salió de la joven fisioterapeuta.  
  
— Dios, estas loco por ese hombre aun después de lo que te hizo. Y yo que pensé que le tenías solo lastima. —bufo, acomodando su cabello aun mojado detrás de sus orejas. — ¿Quieres comer mientras me dices que exactamente que te dijo tu hombre para convencerte y como cortaste con el posesivo idiota de Fuller?  
  
—Si quiero algo... principalmente porque no he logrado cortar con Fuller.  
  
Seria una noche larga.


	7. Comenzando una vida juntos

Al fin es domingo, y es de esos domingos en los que Drew duerme hasta las once y luego sale un rato con sus amigos, el excusándose por supuesto, con que tiene que trabajar en el hospital, y es así como usualmente termina, con el suplicándole a Misha que le de horas extras así no le pague el salario que debe solo por no quedarse en medio de una conversación de la que no entiende una mierda, porque a Drew le gusta presumir lo "hermoso que eres, Jared". Y sinceramente, desde que perdono a Jensen, no puede sentirse más que asqueado con ese hombre a su lado.  
  
Pero hoy no va a suplicarle a Collins, quien seguramente un día de estos terminara pateándole el trasero de vuelta a casa. No, hoy ira a un lugar muy diferente.  
  
Toma un taxi desde la casa luego de despedirse de Drew, un beso casto en los labios y luego el huyendo por la puerta delantera, usando su ropa de enfermero solo por aparentar. El sol esta enorme y calienta su cuerpo tan pronto sale de la casa, y todo el resto del paisaje es perfecto. Al principio planea buscar a Jensen en la base, pero la vergüenza de como presentarse allí y posiblemente hacer quedar mal al pecoso, es lo que le hace poner rumbo al apartamento de este.  
  
Tiene un recuerdo de esos que no son agradables cuando el taxi se detiene en frente de la elegante urbanización, solicitando permiso al guarda para entrar, permiso que tiene que pedir él y sorprendentemente, el joven le recuerda como el doctor del Comandante Ackles así que le deja entrar sin muchas preguntas. Aun tiene esa sensación de que cuando toque el timbre una ostentosa pelirroja saldrá, aunque no sea así... aunque eso sea imposible, no le quita los nervios. Y cuando toca la puerta, su corazón late desbocado en su pecho.  
  
Escucha pasos de botas al otro lado, pasos muy pesados y se pregunta si es otra persona la que vive allí, porque Jensen es alguien bastante ligero, nada comparado con esos... olvidado,  
Jensen es el dueño de los pasos, y con la puerta abierta, medio cuerpo a la vista y una sonrisa suave, Jared cree que ha muerto y ha ido al cielo.  
  
Un cielo, donde Jensen esta lleno de lodo y sudor, y tiene su chaqueta color verde oliva abierta de par en par, con la franelilla blanca pegándose a su fornido pecho, y pantalones que pese a parecer holgados se ajustan a sus muslos con botas largas que parece que van a romper el piso.  
  
— ¿Jared? Wow... no esperaba... — hace una pausa aun observando al chico con sorpresa. — verte por aquí.  
  
—Dijiste... que estabas los fines de semana aquí —murmuro nervioso frotando sus manos —Si estas ocupado, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero interrumpirte o algo...— su voz sonaba baja, sorprendiéndole a el mismo como Jensen cambiaba su universo con solo mirarle.  
  
—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar de un accidente aéreo en el fuerte Mason. Mucho lodo. —explica, dejando que el chico pase luego de tomarle del brazo, pero Jared no ha dado el primer paso cuando otra mano le sujeta de la chaqueta impidiéndole pasar.  
  
—Pero que...—susurro Jared volteándose, sin percatarse como el militar afianzaba el agarre sobre su chaqueta. Cuando su mirada se dejo ir hacia atrás y vio a Drew tiene que admitir que se puso pálido... —Oh no... —musito simplemente.  
  
— ¿Así que esta es la razón? — las palabras de Drew no tienen sentido para el los primeros segundos, en los que le ve con la boca abierta y una mueca de dolor que no emula en lo mas mínimo todo lo que siente dentro, demasiado intenso para dejarlo salir. — ¿Volviste con este idiota?  
  
—Drew... no entiendes, no lo planee solo sucedió...— una risa irónica salió casi de inmediato del psicólogo, cuando Jared hablo y su agarre se afianzo mas sobre el hombro de este —No quería lastimarte, quería hacer las cosas despacio...  
  
— ¿Llamas hacer las cosas despacio visitar a tu... amante? ¿El que insulto tu integridad? ¿El hombre confundido? — pregunto con sorna, Drew no quería ser duro con el, le amaba, quería protegerle pero estaba aun mas herido de lo que estaba Jared.  
  
— Estaba confundido, si, se lo que es eso, Drew —gruño soltándose del brazo de Drew con un movimiento fuerte — Y lo amo... lo siento de verdad... de verdad no quería herirte.  
  
— Pues ya lo hiciste. — respondió secamente, dando un paso hacia atrás, su mirada se desvió de  
Jared y se fijo en Jensen, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación, pero que supo al instante que esos ojos casi ambarinos se posaron en el, que esto no seria así de fácil.  
Furioso y antes de que el alto agregara algo, Fuller se alejó. Jensen lo supo en ese momento.  
  
Por eso cuando se movió de nuevo, Jensen de inmediato intercedió su puño, moviéndose tan rápido que Jared no tuvo tiempo de gritar o apartarse, cuando Fuller termino con el rostro pegado en la pared frente al apartamento.  
  
—No te atrevas a resolver esto por la violencia. — le advirtió en un siseo peligroso el militar. — Solo terminaras humillado.  
  
Jared retrocedido unos cuantos pasos, sin poder evitar como su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Los recuerdos hacían a su cuerpo un manojo de nervios, ante situaciones de violencia.  
  
— Jen, por favor, déjalo — su voz sonó baja, casi ausente — Y Drew... solo vete, por favor  
Pero Jensen parecía no oírle.  
  
— Lamento que no haya visto lo valioso que era mucho antes. Pero te prometo que lo cuidare. — susurro, solo Drew podía escuchar sus palabras, que buscaban sacarse a ese hombre de encima sin ningún altercado mayor. — No te conviene molestarlo de nuevo, él no te ama.  
  
Jensen pudo ver el momento exacto en que Drew apretó los ojos con ira, conteniendo las lágrimas y aunque quería decir que era paranoia suya, en ese momento pensó que quizás el psicólogo se convertiría en un problema, pero justo en ese momento la voz chiquita de Jared le saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
—Jen... Jen por favor, deja que se vaya...  
  
Con un suave empujón, soltó a Drew, retrocediendo hasta la puerta sin girarse a ver a Jared. Todo su cuerpo era un solido muro que daba una orden clara, el, que no estaba acostumbrado a la desobediencia.  
  
— Vete.  
  
El psicólogo camino lentamente hacia fuera, sus pasos eran contrarios a la ira que le consumía. — él te hará daño Jared... y cuando lo haga, estaré ahí para recoger los pedazos tal y como la última vez…  
  
Después de unos minutos en los que la tensión intento desaparecer, Jensen por fin relajo su postura, dando un suspiro pesado que resonó en todo el pasillo iluminado por la luz solar que se filtraba desde el ventanal de su apartamento. Se dio la vuelta para conseguirse con Jared, que miraba ausente por donde Fuller había desaparecido.  
  
Sin decir nada, Jensen le tomo de la mano, metiéndolo en el apartamento y cerrando la puerta tras el. Jared no dijo nada, ni se inmuto cuando Jensen lo recostó contra la madera y unió sus labios sin soltar su mano.  
  
Jensen tiene que admitir que amo el momento en que sintió el cuerpo de Jared relajarse contra él suyo, suspirando en su boca y acabando con cualquier miedo que se asomaba por sus recuerdos, había notado que Jared se había asustado y ser él quien podía calmarlo con algo tan simple, es algo... que le llenaba de orgullo. Sus lengua apenas se tocaban y cuando lo hacían, retrocedían un poco, lo suficiente, para volverse a encontrar, era un contacto tan mínimo que era más como una caricia de amantes de toda una vida.  
  
No se atrevió a llenar el momento de más caricias que las que sus labios le proporcionaban al hombre, no quiso arruinar esos minutos de paz en los que se devoraron lentamente. Lo hicieron tan lento que poco consiente estuvieron de cuando llegaron al sofá, Jared sentándose en su regazo, con sus manos rodeando su cuello, y su cuerpo de gigante completamente apoyado en el suyo.  
  
Era difícil no reaccionar a eso.  
  
— Lo siento.  
  
—¿Por qué? —pregunto con voz suave, acariciando la mejillas del rubio con cariño, sus grandes manos eran calientes y como siempre a Jensen le gustaba tenerlas encima.  
  
— Por el mal rato que tuviste que pasar. — siguió hablando en voz baja, finalmente atreviéndose a posar sus manos en las caderas de Jared. — Lamento que... solo lo siento, que haya sido un bruto.  
  
No sabia que decir, quería disculparse si, pero mas por como se había sentido Jared que porque este hubiera terminado con ese imbécil que apenas conocía.  
  
—No lo fuiste, Drew empezó — replico sonriendo —Lamento que me siguiera, no me di cuenta... es solo que no quería herirlo, de verdad... no quería.  
  
— No te gusta hacerle daño a nadie, ¿Cierto?, me gusta eso en las personas, de donde yo vengo es algo común el maltrato físico y mental, estoy acostumbrado. — con suavidad, subió sus manos hasta los hombros de Jared, observando como un estremecimiento delataba al chiquillo.  
  
—No... No me gusta — se mordió la lengua cuando un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas — él dolor... es algo que aunque nos hace mas fuertes, no me gusta ser yo quien lo cause... ¿De quien te ríes Jen?—pregunto contagiándose de la sonrisa de Jensen.  
  
El militar se veía muy bien sonriendo, era como un Ángel de ojos verdes.  
  
— De ti. — respondió, repitiendo el movimiento de sus manos con la intención de verle de nuevo en esa incomoda posición. — Eres demasiado dulce para ser real. Y tienes lodo en el rostro.  
  
—Uh...—llevo sus manos a su rostro, recogiendo un poco de lodo —Pero de donde... ¡Hey... tú me llenaste de lodo!  
  
— Si... no solo es tu rostro. — volvió a reír de nuevo afianzando sus manos en las caderas del alto. — no debiste haberte sentado sobre mi.  
  
— No importa... me gusta aquí... es cómodo — alzo un poco su barbilla simulando dar seguridad a sus palabras —Te ves muy guapo... así por cierto...  
  
— ¿Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor por lo que hice? — inquirió, alzando una mano y acariciando el rostro de Padalecki.  
  
—Lo digo porque cuando te vi me dejaste sin aliento —contesto suspirando con el toque pequeño sobre su mejilla.  
  
— Déjame decirte entonces que tu eres sin duda el mejor paso que he decidido dar en mi vida, Jared Pa... ¿Padaleski? — pregunto, haciendo una mueca graciosa de confusión al intentar pronunciar el apellido del alto.  
  
—Padalecki — corrigió riendo, su sonrisa era grande, tanto que el mismo no podía creer que estaba sonriendo así como si Jensen fuera su mundo, que quizás lo era y aunque le asustaba un poco depender emocionalmente tanto de alguien, la sensación también era maravillosa.  
  
— Oh, ya veo. Por un momento pensé que era Ackles.  Y con eso le robo el aliento a Jared.

El viento aquella tarde es agradable, no lo suficiente para dejarle temblando, ni tampoco para moverle, sin importar que tan pequeña sea ella. El sol no es tan molesto detrás de sus lentes negros, que combinan perfectamente con su falda de cuadros blancos y negros, su pelo ondula con el viento y su sonrisa es jodidamente enorme, luego de haber convencido al oficial de salir con ellos, además de comprar un pastel de fresas con chocolate para él pequeño Picnic que tendrán aquella tarde en parque Hanson.  
  
—Debajo de aquellos arboles parece perfecto —grito, ajustando sus pies a los pequeños tacones que llevaba antes de tomar la mano de Josep y empezar a correr.  
  
Es mas como una niña pequeña en su primera acampada, tan distinta de cualquier otra cosa que haya vivido. Pero ella ha tenido suficientes parejas para poder decir que estas cosas deberían haberla aburrido, pero Joseph, es tan torpe y casi igual de infantil que ella. Y eso no solo lo sabe porque él lo hubiera insinuado, pero alguien que tiene un peluche de Bob Esponja en su auto... eso dice mucho.  
  
— ¿Segura? ¿No quieres cerca del lago?  
  
La voz llamo la atención de la chica que volteo a verle curiosa, mas atrás Jared caminaba con la cesta de comida bajo el brazo.  
  
—Solo si prometes no salpicarme... la última vez que estuvimos cerca de agua juntos, te las arreglaste para empaparme...  
  
— No fue mi culpa, robaste mis gomitas. — se quejo Jared, haciendo un puchero, y mirándola acusadoramente, con sus ojos le decía exactamente lo que con palabras no se atrevía a expresar frente a Joseph.  
  
Era todo culpa de que la invitación había venido el día que Jensen se había marchado a Washington, no podía negar que no se había sentido orgulloso cuando Jensen le había besado, vestido de su impecable uniforme de presentación.  
  
—Jared... —llamo indignada —Llevaba pidiéndote una desde hace horas...y tú por glotón, no querías darme una ¡Tu culpa!  
  
— Ok, sentémonos debajo del aburrido árbol, aburrida. — respondió, adelantando a ambos en su camino al árbol y colocando la cesta en el suelo. — al menos hay sombra aquí.  
  
—Yo aburrida, tu glotón amontona dulces, Padalecki —refunfuño dejándose caer en el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa —¿Cierto amor?—pregunto al policía que solo rió en respuesta.  
  
— Oh, por dios, prometiste tenerme compasión y no ser una chiquilla adolescente hormonada cuando Joseph estuviera cerca, ya tengo bastante con que... ¡Au! —gimoteo, sujetándose la pantorrilla donde Candice le había golpeado.  
  
— Creo que no deberías retarla, Jared. Es más peligrosa que ambos juntos.  
  
—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo — respondió la mujer al oficial — Mi carácter es parte de mi apellido, necesito imponer respeto.  
  
— ¿Con ese tamaño? — replico Jared, extendiendo una pequeña manta para colocar la comida sobre ella.  
  
—El tamaño no tiene nada que ver — respondió ofendida —La mejor prueba es que con ese tamaño tú no matas ni una mosca, Jared...y sinceramente Joseph tampoco...  
  
— Quizás soy más peligroso de lo que aparento. — Joseph fue quien hablo, se le notaba un poco contradecido y por eso Jared soltó una carcajada larga.  
  
—Estoy segura que si, cariño, a menos que tú enemigo sea una chica – contra ataco, con una sonrisa picara en su aniñado rostro.  
  
— Te esta retando, hombre. Mejor no aceptes o terminaras como yo cuando me enfrente a ella en la sala de pediatría, casi me deja sin oportunidad de procrear. — le advirtió Jared, que seguía cortando la torta, por supuesto el trozo mas grande para el.  
Candice rio en respuesta, acercándose a Josep para robarle un pequeño beso. —No le preguntes, te exagerara…  
  
Sonriendo, el hombre la atrajo hasta que estuvo recostada en su pecho, y sin importarle que  
Jared estuviera allí, la beso de nuevo, esta vez tomándola de su fina barbilla y abriendo sus labios con su lengua.  
  
Aprovecho para recorrer cada espacio que la mujer le permitía y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron empezaron a empujar contra la contraria, claramente jugando.  
  
Cuando un pequeño gemido se escapo de Candice, fue que se escucho un ruidoso carraspeo que les obligo a separarse, apenados por haberse dejado llevar frente al castaño que le daba una mordida al pastel en su plato de cartón.  
  
—¡Jared!— llamo la mujer de pronto, sonrojada— Con ese pastel ahí pareces que estabas viendo una novela... con nosotros de protagonistas. —musito cruzando de brazos.  
  
— ¿Es mi culpa que en vez de comer, se devoren el uno al otro? — replico imitando el tono chillón de voz de Candice.  
  
—Bastardo. —contesto sonrojada.  
  
—Mas bien, te gano. —susurro Joseph teniendo de inmediato la mirada de la chica sobre él.  
  
— Solo esta estresado porque Jensen no se ha acostado con el, desde que empezaron a salir hace tres semanas. — la información hizo sonrojar a Jared. — Solo por eso estas así de frustrado.  
  
—Tú fuiste la que dijo algo dignidad —replico mordiendo nuevamente su pastel mientras luchaba con que su sonrojo no se percibiera mucho —Además, al menos ya es mi novio, alguien no ha logrado pasar desde ese punto...  
  
Fue el turno para que Joseph saliera herido en el orgullo en esa conversación, pero aun así, no menciono nada, solo siguió comiendo, seguramente si intentaba decirle algo a Candice sobre eso frente al otro hombre, quedaría humillado de por vida. Aun no sabia como la chica continuaba con el, con sus constantes insinuaciones accidentales de que debería estar en el jardín de infancia.  
  
—Espero que te caiga mal ese pastel— musito la rubia. Al inicio seria, pero luego estallando en risas junto con Jared, pese a todos para ambos era un juego, aunque Joseph o cualquier otra persona lo percibieran de otra forma.  
  
No paso más de un cuarto de hora para que los tres se sumieran en un silencioso ambiente,  
cómodo para los tres. Allí era donde Jared sabía que sobraba, que su presencia aquí era mas de apoyo que de otra cosa. Candice quería una excusa para darle el último empujoncito a Morgan.  
  
— Voy a buscar un baño. — anuncio de pronto Candice, sobresaltando a los otros dos mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba sus músculos. — quizás llame a Jensen... — murmuro pensativo, comenzando a caminar hacia el lago.  
  
—¿Ehhh? ¡¿Para que...?! —preguntó Jared desconfiado.  
  
— Para decirle el novio glotón que tiene y que cuando regrese rodara. — explico la chica, dando un saltito para pasar obre una roca.  
  
—Eso es mentira —grito mientras la mujer se alejaba. —Dios...—rio pronto dejando ir varias carcajadas que dejaron fuera de lugar al policía que le miraba tratando de adivinar porque se reía. —Josep... ¿Porque no se los has pedido?  
  
— ¿Eh? — El agente le observo abriendo la boca graciosamente. — Eh... yo... no se como.  
  
—Ella esta esperándote y créeme, o lo haces tú o ella te lo dirá —vio la cara de incrédula en el hombre y no pudo evitar volver a reír.  
  
— ¿Se atrevería a eso? — tartamudeo. Jared sonrió, ese hombre era hasta adorable.  
  
—Sí, esta acostumbrada a obtener lo que quiere aunque ella misma tenga que irlo a buscar...es una cualidad buena, la mayoría de las personas solo esperan que las cosas buenas lleguen a ellas, de la nada...  
  
— Puedes contarme entre esas personas. — confeso el hombre a su lado. — Nunca espere tener nada tan bueno como ella desde niño, supongo que soy una persona que se conforma con lo que tiene.  
  
—Entonces no dejes que piense que no le interesas, ella de verdad quiere ser tu novia, Joseph.  
  
— ¿Te ha dicho eso? — pregunto esperanzado.  
  
— Si... pero nunca escuchaste nada de mi. —le advirtió mordiendo otra rebanada de pastel.  
  
— Se lo pediré esta noche entonces, quiere que vayamos al cine, pero asumo que tu iras con tu hombre.  
  
— Si... —se sonrojo al recordar como Jensen se había despedido esa mañana, con ese impecable uniforme. Se veía tan bien, tan imponente.— Bueno, sé que me reuniré con él pero no sabemos si saldremos o solo nos quedaremos en su apartamento, seguro vendrá cansado...  
  
— Pues tienes mucha suerte de verle, ¿Sabes? Cuando se esta en la armada algunas veces los soldados no ven a sus familias en seis meses, quizás un año. El hace un esfuerzo muy grande para estar contigo cada vez que quieres.  
  
Eso dejo en silencio a Jared que llevo su mirada al oficial algo preocupada.  
  
—Yo... no, no lo sabia — susurro apenado —Es decir, he notado que su tiempo es limitado, pero no...  
  
— Hey, eso no quiere decir que tengas que sentirte culpable. Estoy muy seguro que no es el único que se esfuerza en su relación. — la mirada que le dedico fue tan extraña que no supo definirla. — Oh, allí viene.  
  
—Más les vale que no se hayan comido mi trozo de pastel. — murmuro la rubia al llegar.

 

El avión se retrasa, como casi siempre le sucede a él. Ha sido tan tonto como para aceptar viajar en un vuelo comercial con Colton, y ha tenido que soportar al menos seis horas de gente enfadada, de estar moviendo sus maletas de un lado de la terminal a otro y por supuesto, de la voz de Haynes y sus conversaciones pacifistas que le provocan enterrarlo en el cementerio más cercano. El chico es un amor, pero cuando tiene la boca cerrada... o al menos no cuando el solo quiere volver a casa.  
  
No estaría tan desesperado si Jared no le hubiera enviado un mensaje de voz, diciéndole que iría a su apartamento. Eso había bastado para que hiciera hasta lo imposible para no tener que pasar la noche en Washington.  
  
Deja a Colton en su casa, donde su novio le recibe, un tipo alto que le aterra. Pero no se fija en más detalles, quiere llegar a su apartamento, y dormir con Padalecki toda la noche.  
  
Es una pequeña manía, lo sabe, pero adora dormir con Jared. Sus cuerpos se acoplan casi perfectamente, el calor de los brazos de Jared acurrucando en su pecho solo se supera cuando este le abraza a él toda la noche... les gusta dormir tan cerca que un día despertó encima del alto. Para cualquiera podría ser tonto, pero para él no... Dormir con Jared le da una confianza y un amor que nunca antes había experimentado.  
  
Espera que las doce de la madrugada no sea muy tarde para Jared, porque es la hora a la que llega a su apartamento y todas las luces están apagadas en el interior, solo la luz del balcón esta encendida. Así que seguramente Jared debe estar completamente dormido. Enciende la luz de la sala y bosteza, dejando caer su maleta y caminando hacia el pasillo que lleva a su habitación, cuando se da cuenta de que hay algo fuera de lugar en su sala.  
  
Irónicamente solo tiene que mover un poquito su cabeza para darse cuenta que es Jared quien esta ahí, completamente dormido y abrazando su almohada. Con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos y haciendo unos soniditos pequeños, como si lo que soñara realmente le gustara.  
  
No puede hacer nada más que sonreír suavemente. Le da una lastima despertarlo. Por eso le deja allí, solo acercándose para besarle en la frente antes de dirigirse a la cocina, en busca de algo que beber, antes de llevarse a Jared a la cama.  
  
Es increíble como siente un gran peso fuera de sus hombros al estar cerca de Jared de nuevo, quizás es porque su instinto le dice que Drew no se fue simplemente por ahí, o quizás es simplemente la alegría que siente estar tan cerca de Jared.  
  
Quita todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando se mete debajo de la ducha luego de beber algo de jugo de la nevera, Jared sigue soñando de lo más pacifico en el sofá sin percatarse de que él se mueve por toda la casa. Tomando una ducha, vistiéndose, recortando un poco mas su cabello con la afeitadora, y regresando a la sala por el.  
  
El chico es una roca.  
  
— Jared... ¿Jay? — susurra con suavidad, tocándole el hombro.  
  
—Hum — murmuro abrazando con fuerza su almohada.  
  
— Puedes abrazar al Jensen real si abres tus ojos, dulzura.  
  
—Jen... — murmuro abriendo sus ojos, topándose con esos ojos verdes que tanto ama —Eres tú... regresaste —dijo sonriendo, sus ojos aun claramente cerrados.  
  
— Regrese. — se aclaró su garganta antes de ponerse de pie y tomar a Jared del brazo. — Vamos a la cama, estoy cansado.  
  
Jared asintió, dejándose llevar por la mano, como un niño.  
  
— ¿Cómo te fue?  
  
— Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, solo era una tontería burocrática. ¿Y tú? — cuestiono, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Jared y acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, haciendo que este notara lo fresco que su novio se encontraba.  
  
—Bien...me divertí con Candice y Joseph —contesto suspirando —Duermo como una roca, creo que desde hace rato llegaste incluso, por la frescura de tu cuerpo, debiste darte una ducha y yo ni cuenta me había dado…  
  
— Eres una roca. — aclaro Jensen, al fin entrando ambos en el dormitorio, ni siquiera dudo en tirar a Jared en la cama y subirse el sobre el cuerpo del gigante que jadeo al tener a Jensen tan cerca, estas pocas veces que le había tocado enfrentarse el uno al otro, las disfrutaba como Jensen no tenia idea.  
  
—Pensé que estabas cansado, Jen. — susurro haciendo un puchero cuando las manos contrarias recorrían su pecho con tranquilidad, como si quisiera sentirle junto a él... como si aun no creyera que estaban juntos.  
  
— Lo estoy. — susurro metiendo sus manos debajo de la prenda, sus dedos rozando la piel tan ligeramente que causo escalofríos en Jared.  
  
Se mordió el labio cuando su cuerpo se estremeció con tan mínima caricia y se sonrojo con la mirada de suficiencia que tenia el militar en el rostro.  
  
—¡Creo que tienes un ego algo alto, comandante Ackles!  
  
— No me llames así. — siseo Jensen, y antes de que Jared pudiera hacer algo, tenia el rostro contra las sabanas y sus pantalones estaban volando por los aires de la fuerza con que Jensen los había arrancado, dejando sus bronceados muslos y esos apetitosos glúteos al descubierto.  
  
—¡Jensen! — grito sorprendido, aun era un misterio para él como este hombre tenia tanta fuerza y le manejaba como si el no midiera casi dos metros. —¿Por qué no te gusta... o porque te pone? —pregunto soltando un gemido demasiado patético cuando las manos del militar acariciaron sus glúteos.  
  
— Quizás un poco de las dos. — fue toda su respuesta, antes de abrirle y con eso hacer que su sonrojo se incrementara, porque aunque estuviera la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, sabia que  
Jensen miraba directo a su entrada que se contraía deseosa de ser manipulada por esas fuertes manos.  
  
—Jensen. — se quejo luego de unos segundos —No la mires tanto... haz algo.. — suspiro cuando el militar solo rio y su aliento golpeo sus desnudos glúteos.  
  
Sabía lo que venia, por eso se aferro con más fuerza a la sabana y cerro sus ojos, preparado para que la lengua de su novio tocara ese lugar que tan loco le volvía. Agradeció ser tan precavido, porque cuando Jensen realizo el movimiento, el solo pudo atinar a ahogar sus gemidos en la almohada. Todo su cuerpo tensándose con la placentera sensación de ese húmedo apéndice saboreando su lugar más privado.  
  
Pero conforme los movimientos de Jensen se hacían mas curiosos, rodeando, succionando su entrada, incluso mordiendo un poco sus muslos, no pudo seguir conteniendo lo que salía de su boca, eran suspiros, cortos, unos con un quejidito, todos sin saber, que estaba poniendo mas duro al hombre detrás a él.  
  
Tampoco es que pudiera enfocarse mucho en Jensen en estos momentos, si bien la lengua era parte del militar, el solo podía pensar en lo jodidamente caliente que estaba y en frotarse contra las sabanas, ocasionando no solo una fricción deliciosa en su polla, sino que embestía también hacia el apéndice, que luego de bordear su orificio, comenzó a introducirse, tarea fácil puesto que su cuerpo ya se había relajado en manos de Ackles.  
  
El dedo entro y Jared quería preguntarle de donde había aprendido eso, pero su voz no sonaba confiable...lo sintió bordear su entrada una y otra vez, seguramente disfrutando la contracción que se daba conforme pasaba por cada pequeño pliegue. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el segundo acompañaba a él primero y Jensen detrás de él, sonreía, maravillado como poco a poco estaba quedando espacio ahí para su polla.  
  
— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello de Jared, allí dejo una mordida que arranco otro gritico de Padalecki. — ¿Estas bien con esto, Jared?  
  
—Si... si lo estoy —respondió riendo con cada besito que recibía en su cuello — ¿Tú... estas bien?  
  
— Un poco confundido. — respondió asustando por un segundo a Jared, quien como siempre pensaba lo peor. — No se si lo estoy haciendo bien o si quieres hacerlo a la inversa... nunca te pregunto. Solo asumí lo que mi instinto me decía. — confeso, pero no fue justo porque mientras hablaba introducía el tercer dedo, jugando a abrir la entrada del chico.  
  
Jared rio aliviado cuando el militar dejo de hablar, estaba confundido sobre si él quería esto... así... y eso lo hacia muy adorable, además que hacia palpitar su corazón el que se preocupara por el hasta en ese tipo de aspectos.  
  
— De esta forma esta bien... toda mi vida he sido pasivo, solo una vez no... pero lo prefiero así...  
  
— ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso? — la pregunta le hizo reír.  
  
— No.—negó volteando todo lo que podía para ver esos ojos verdes. — él quedo atrás hace mucho...  
  
Jensen solo le respondió con un sonido de su garganta, aprovechando que Jared se había estirado y besando justo debajo de su manzana de Adán que casi no se notaba. Introdujo el cuarto dedo luego del gemido del castaño, demostrándole de una manera muy fogosa que él también sabía hacer masajes.  
  
—Dios. — suspiro sacando su trasero, de manera que buscaba los tres dedos mas largos, que le abrieran más y porque no, llegaran mas hondo a ese pequeño musculo que quería con desesperación que le acariciaran. —Jen... oh hazlo de nuevo, empújalos... por favor...  
Ackles obedeció, embistiendo con su mano hasta llegar a donde el alto le pedía.  
  
Presiono la próstata sin saberlo, ocasionando un espasmo en el que Padalecki grito, aferrándose mas al cobertor y con una retahíla de "por favor" saliendo de sus labios sin parar, sin saber lo que había hecho, Jensen volvió a direccionar sus dedos y golpear ese lugar que había ocasionado esas reacciones en su novio.  
  
—Ahhh... si... si... Jen...— su culo se apretó con fuerza alrededor de los dedos —mas de lo que estaban en un inicio— dándole una idea al militar de lo que seria estar dentro —Por favor...entra.  
  
— Necesito un condón. — anuncio, haciendo que Jared suspirara casi lloriqueando con la noticia. — Sin condón no hay sexo. — susurro al oído del castaño, antes de retirar los dedos.  
  
—Exagerado. —acuso con una pequeña sonrisa —Dime que tienes uno... y que no me dejaras a media...  
  
— No tengo uno. — confeso, y Jared pudo escuchar la pena en su voz. — Lo siento.  
  
—Oh...—contesto con un puchero — ¿Es en serio?  
  
— Si, hablo en serio... ¿No tomabas pastillas con tu antiguo novio? — cuestiono, dejando de presionar el cuerpo de Jared y acostándose a su lado, pero sin dejar de acariciarle.  
  
—Si... pero olvide comprarlas cuando todo esto paso. — musito con una mirada de pena, pero ambos estaban de pronto riendo juntos.  
  
— No puedo creerlo. — susurro Jensen, acercándose a besar los labios que aun formaban una sonrisa amplia. — supongo que nos tocara arreglarnos con las manos.  
  
—Si... y mañana comprar alguno de los dos — recibiendo los labios de Jensen contra los suyos dejo de hablar suspirando con el contacto, bajando su mano lentamente por el torso de este.  
  
— Suena bien.  
  
Sin mas preámbulos, Jensen dirigió su mano a la polla de Jared, que aguanto la respiración antes de realizar el mismo movimiento por su cuenta, pero poca cordura le quedo a este una vez que el militar comenzó a mover su mano. Largas jaladas de arriba abajo, acariciando con la palma el glande y ocasionando repetidos gemidos que ahora Jensen si podía escuchar con claridad.  
  
Se las arreglo entre jadeos, para empuñar con fuerza la del militar, jadeando alto conforme logra sacar sonidos de este, le causa demasiado placer ver a Jensen disfrutar y esta seguro que tiene un fetiche con su expresión cuando se corre, lo supo desde aquella vez.  
  
—Dios... yo voy a...a...  
  
Fue patético lo poco que duro, desparramándose sobre su abdomen y la mano de Jensen que siguió masturbándole incluso luego de los espasmos finales, dejándole exhausto, y con el pensamiento de que tenia que hacer que el militar se corriera.  
  
— Hermoso. — escucho a Jensen susurrar antes de sentirlo embestir contra su puño.  
  
Con eso se gano los labios del fisioterapeuta sobre los suyos, besándole con fuerza y una sed de él que ni siquiera le dejaba pensar coherentemente, era deseo puro, atrapando su lengua con la otra en un baile demasiado sensual, cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenia a Jared encima y no al lado, usando su otra mano para jugar con su pezón sin dejar de masturbarle.  
  
Por supuesto que sabia donde tocar, no era la primera vez que se arreglaban con las manos, solo que por fin lo hacían en un sitio íntimo y sin el miedo a que alguien los descubriera. Eso fue lo que llevo a Jensen al orgasmo, la fuerte figura de Padalecki sobre su cuerpo, obligándole a quedarse quieto mientras le causaba placer, con eso se derramo manchándose el y parte del abdomen de Jared también.  
  
— Te amo— susurro Jared al oído ajeno, mientras aun el dueño de este estaba entre las brumas del orgasmo.

Jared camino con paso despreocupado hacia la salida, estaba demasiado feliz, tanto, que cree que se notaba en su forma de caminar, quizás iba brincando y no se había dado cuenta, o más bien sonriendo demasiado… si seguro era eso, pues la gente que pasaba a su lado se le quedaba viendo demasiado.  
  
Estaba retrasado, por un paciente en particular que no permite que nadie se le acerque – un señor de unos 60 años – y le tomo sus varios minutos, convérselo para que la Doctora Crooker pudiera atenderle en lugar suyo, y así, poder salir corriendo a conseguir a su novio.  
  
Este seria un fin de semana que ambos venían planeado desde hace un mes más o menos, algo relajante, algo que les alejara de la rutina, justo a si había surgido la idea de pasar juntos un fin de semana cerca del mar.  
  
Cuando llego a la puerta, con su maleta al hombro y le vio, tuvo que admitir que su polla se movió interesada. A veces se daba cuenta que con Jensen parecía tanto mujer en celo como quinceañera enamorada… quizás lo era.  
  
— ¿Preparado o tengo que esperarte otra hora? — preguntó el militar, era claro que le desagradaba la impuntualidad, y que por eso mismo es que estaba totalmente ajeno a las ideas que cruzaban la mente del castaño.  
  
—No, no, lo siento, un paciente difícil. — se disculpo bajando la cabeza al suelo.  
Jensen soltó una risa corta.  
  
— Relájate. No voy a ordenarte nada, creo que contigo me será fácil acostumbrarme al desorden. — dijo, su voz mas expresiva, a eso Jared respondió con un abrazo. — ¿En serio? Que no puedes mantener tus manos alejadas de mi, ¿No?  
  
— Ya sabes que no —concedió sonrojándose, mientras le robaba un pequeño beso —Pero, sinceramente no creo que te disguste mucho... ¿O me equivoco?  
  
— No me disgusta en lo absoluto. Pero creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a verme, porque si no... la gente comenzara a notar esto... — con eso dicho, toco con dos dedos de su mano, la semi erección de Jared, que era muy fácil de notar cuando llevaba esos pantalones apretados.  
  
—Tonto —acuso estremeciéndose un poco —Tú ego... crece con esto... ¿Verdad?  
  
— ¡No hagas eso!, que nos ven y nos encierran por escándalo público o peor, me degradan de cargo. — Le advirtió, intentando alejarse de Jared que parecía un pulpo.— Anda vámonos, ya empaque todo en el auto... así que si tienes que buscar algo en la casa, solo dímelo.  
  
—No, no. —dijo aun conteniendo la risa — Traje lo necesario Jen, podemos irnos. — no pudo evitar dan un brinquito de alegría en el sitio.  
  
— Bien, súbete al auto, chiquillo. — Jensen bufo, Jared estaba demasiado excitado con la idea de irse de vacaciones juntos, luego de que lo escuchara quejarse al menos dos horas diarias de como Joseph había invitado a Candice a acampar, fue que cayo en la cuenta que su pequeño saltamontes le lanzaba indirectas.  
  
Cuando se lo propuso, Jared le obligo a follarselo en el balcón... bueno, no le obligo, mas bien él lo empotro contra la baranda y se lo hizo allí mismo, sin medir consecuencias ni nada.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, luego de tomarse una pastilla anticonceptiva, Jared le había dado una lista larga de lugares a los que quería ir.  
  
—Ya, ya, ya voy, anciano. —replico esquivando apenas el confite con que le ataco el militar, seguramente suyo y que había dejado en el auto algún día de estos.  
  
— Ya veremos quien es el anciano. — murmuro Jensen, al fin encendiendo el jeep y poniendo rumbo a la salida de la ciudad.  
  
— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tienes algo en mente?—pregunto tratando de poner su mejor cara de inocencia.  
  
Si había algo que le gustaba de Jared, era su picardía. Era un chiquillo melancólico la mayoría de las veces, y aun con su entrenamiento le era difícil saber que estaba pensando, si tenia deseos suicidas, o si le molestaba que él se tomara casi todas las veces las cosas con calma. Pero la constante en todo eso era esa picardía de adolescente que le hacia reír y excitarse sexualmente al mismo tiempo.  
  
— ¿Qué pensaste que dije en esa sucia mente, Jay? — giro solo un segundo a verle con una ceja alzada.  
  
Y lo que miro fue una mueca de indignación.  
  
—¿Yo...? ¿Sucia mente? lo siento, te equivocaste de sujeto...yo soy un inocente Ángel, que tuuuuu… —dijo señalándole graciosamente —Continuamente vives calentándo.  
  
— ¿Vivo calentándo? Tu vives calentándote solo. — exclamo, haciendo a Jared reírse tan alto que casi le deja sordo. — El otro día estaba sentado leyendo en el sofá y de repente me saltaste por asalto y no se aun como termine con mi polla en tu culo.  
  
—Oye no, eso fue... eso fue porque... además tú no parabas de murmurarme al oído lo mucho que adorabas mi culo, así que no te hagas como si no te gustara. — tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia la ventana, por el estremecimiento que tuvo al recordar como Jensen se lo había follado aquella tarde. —Esta bien, quizás y solo quizás me caliento un poquito solo... pero es tu culpa también.  
  
— Adolescente. Tú vives en celo, como esos pequeños perritos falderos. — indico. Ya por fortuna, habían salido de la ciudad, por lo que tendrían al menos una o dos horas para llegar a la cabaña.  
  
—Eso es tú culpa, por ser jodidamente irresistible. — respondió, serio, como si realmente lo pensara.  
  
— ¿Lo ves? Tú ni siquiera necesitas que te toque para excitarte. — replico con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, de esas que raro verle fuera de casa.  
  
—Engreído. —acuso sin importarle sonar como una madre de sesenta. —Además, sabes que tu también reaccionas apenas mis manos están sobre ti. — sentenció orgulloso.  
  
— Mentiroso. — replico de inmediato, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. — Yo tengo dignidad.  
  
—Detén el auto y te lo probare — le susurro al oído, su mano derecha acariciando los pezones de su novio, por encima de la misa, de forma circular en un movimiento atrevido, mientras se estira por sobre la palanca del Jeep que Jensen aferraba.  
  
El comandante sonrió.  
  
— No lo voy a detener...y deja de tocar. — le golpeo la mano, apartándola de su cuerpo.  
  
—No tienes que detenerte, yo puedo hacer el trabajo — afirmo, acercándose de nuevo para dejar pequeños besos por el cuello ajeno.  
  
— Jared... — dijo en tono de advertencia, ese mismo que usaba con sus subordinados. — No puedes despegarte de mi cuerpo ¿No?  
  
—Quizás — contesto juguetón bajando su cabeza para atrapar aunque fuera por encima de la ropa uno de los pezones ajenos, empezando a chupar y a morder un poco, solo lo justo para que empezaran a ponerse duros bajo sus atenciones.  
  
— ¡Espérate, joder! Espérate... – finalmente consiguió apartarlo de su cuerpo, escuchando el quejido por parte de Padalecki. – Ok, tu ganas… solo déjame conseguir un sitio.  
  
Dando un suspiro cansado, aparco detrás de unos arboles, una zona que se usaba de picnic a medio camino de la playas de San Diego, que no quedaba a mas de 100 kilómetros de allí.  
  
Jared apenas si le dio tiempo de apagar el carro, antes de alzar un poco la camisa de Jensen para esta vez, prensarse directamente de la pequeña tetilla que ya se encontraba enrojecida por la atención anterior, el otro tampoco se vio libre de sus intenciones, pues con su mano ya jugaba con él.  
  
— No entiendo como puedes hacer esto...mil veces y siempre se sienta igual... — jadeo el comandante, excitado, para ser una fuerza de autoridad, cuando Jared ponía sus labios encima, se volvía alguien más bien torpe.  
  
—Eso es bueno... pero hoy me apetece que variemos un poco, ¿Quieres que te monte Jen?— preguntó, mientras su otra mano bajaba hacia la polla de su novio, que tal y como esperaba ya estaba gruesa, preparada para el juego.  
  
— Hazme lo que quieras. — Gime, escuchando como a Jared se le corta la respiración al sentir como le toma de los glúteos, estrujándolos y abriéndolos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Así como Jensen tenia sus partes sensibles, comunes y no comunes, el... el sin duda tenia una parte sensible también, su culo, lo supo cuando empezó a gemir con cada pellizcó que dejaba el comandante sobre estos o quizás su punto sensible era todo Jensen. Cuando logro centrarse, saco el miembro de su amante de los pantalones cargo, llevando de inmediato su lengua al glande, quedando prácticamente en cuatro patas sobre su asiento.  
  
— Oh si...chúpamela, cariño... — sonrió, dándose cuenta de que Jared quedaba en una perfecta posición para tocarlo, así fue como bajo sus pantalones, dejando sus firmes glúteos al descubierto, sintió como su novio se estremecía cuando el aire se coló por la ventana abierta.  
  
Diablos, ni siquiera habían cerrado las ventanas.  
  
Jared empezó simplemente a rodear la punta con su lengua, moviéndola en círculos alrededor de un glande que dejaba salir liquido conforme sentía la cercanía de su boca. Por ello, cuando sintió el liquido bajar por el lado que su lengua acariciaba y por ende que recogió con esta... decidió engullir todo el miembro hasta que sus labios chocaban con el vello del comandante, que aun no se explicaba como Jared podía tragárselo todo.  
  
Pero en lugar de preguntárselo, solo se dedico a dos cosas, encontrar la fuerza para no follarse esos labios, y buscar ese orificio que se ocultaba tras esos dos montones de carne,  
  
Jared facilito su búsqueda abriendo mas las piernas y moviéndose de arriba abajo para que el dedo de Jensen acariciara toda la abertura de su culo sin moverse.  
  
—Jen. — se quejo el menor levantando la vista, sus labios rojos por tanto chupar — Mételo... y no lo saques. —pidió.  
  
— ¿Por qué debería? Has sido un chico muy malo. — dijo, con toda la mala intención. Y todavía así, se atrevió a meter su dedo hasta el primer nudillo.  
  
Era demasiado grande para el pequeño compartimiento del auto, sus piernas se doblaban pese a que estaba sobre sus rodillas, y las botas que usaba chocaban contra la puerta del auto;  
  
Jensen odiaba que su auto se ensuciara con cualquier partícula, pero ni siquiera se sintió molesto cuando vio como Jared volvía su auto un desastre.  
  
— ¿Te gusta mi dedo en tu culo? ¿Tu apretado orificio? – sonríe cuando retira el dedo e introduce dos sin esperar demasiado, Jared no es virgen, por lo tanto esta acostumbrado, mas a los dedos gruesos de Jensen.  
  
Piensa en Fuller, en como este tocaba a Jared, y se llena de celos, porque él también tuvo esto.  
  
Siente la contracción del interior de su novio y luego un pequeño jadeo, casi un ronroneo que retumba en el pequeño espacio, mientras Jared mueve en círculos su trasero, dándole un espectáculo único al militar.  
  
— Ohhhh... me encanta — contesto dejando ir su aliento contra la necesitada polla de su novio, la que acaricio con su lengua con pequeños lametazos, para luego atrapar y succionar la esponjosa y húmeda punta — También me encanta tu polla...  
  
Y de verdad Padalecki tenia esa habilidad para desviar sus pensamientos en solo un segundo, porque ya no esta celoso sino rabioso por poseer ese cuerpo; y con eso una de sus manos se dirige a la cabellera de Jared, empujándolo fuera de su polla sin dejar de frotar sus falanges en el interior de su novio.  
  
— Asiento...atrás, quiero montarte ¡Vamos, vamos, atrás, rápido! — apresuro Jared entendiendo la acción e incorporándose, pasándose la lengua por los labios donde había quedado algo de liquido pre seminal ajeno.  
  
— ¿Seguro de ello? — jadeo, hambriento de tenerlo finalmente, pero ya tiene un pie en el  
asiento trasero, bajando el respaldo de el de Jared y dejando un espacioso sitio para el cuerpo del gigante que retira sus zapatos.  
  
La risa de Jensen invade el espacio cuando el fisioterapeuta se pelea con sus bóxers y sus jeans, y odia cada momento que pasa quitándose los calcetines. Él es quien termina por quitarle la camisa y dejarlo desnudo sobre su cuerpo, con una pierna a cada lado de sus muslos. Funciona espectacularmente tenerlo así, montado sobre el, y Jensen se ríe con ello, pero esta vez es por la mirada de Jared cuando consigue el lubricante en sus jeans y se lubrica la polla.  
  
—¿Y yo soy él que esta en celo? —pregunto abriendo la boca graciosamente ganándose otra risa del rubio — Es decir, al menos yo no llevo lubricante en el pantalón. — agrego, pero con malicia empezó a rosar su entrada con aquella gruesa polla. Todo su enorme cuerpo se movía a un compas que Jensen no podía creer estar viendo, era… tan jodidamente flexible.  
  
— No quiero insultarte, bebe, pero tienes caderas de stripper. – Jared se ríe, mejillas enrojecidas por la voz de Jensen y por como este juguetea con su entrada también, impulsando sus caderas hacia arriba. – además, no quiero que me tomes por sorpresa, precioso.  
  
—¿Tomarte por sorpresa? ¿Cómo?... ¿Así? —pregunto empezando a dejarse caer, sintiendo como la punta de la polla ajena guía el resto hacia dentro y cuando llega al final, y sus glúteos golpearon los cálidos muslos ajenos, esta jadeando tan alto que cualquiera que pasara por esa desolada calle podría escucharle, su cabeza cae hacia atrás en una sonrisa pequeña que empieza a crecer conforme siente tanto calor rodearle.  
  
Las manos de Jensen recorren la curvatura su espalda y acarician ambos glúteos, dos dedos frotando el musculo que comienza a ponerse rosado. Jared es una vista magnifica en el auto.  
  
— Jay... ¿Cómo es que…?...eres tan increíblemente caliente... — siseo el rubio tomándolo de las caderas y manteniéndolo contra su polla, para que no comenzara a moverse, Jared era demasiado impaciente.  
  
—Tu... —dijo, con la respiración agitada —Tú me pones así, Jensen... — gimoteo, en un ejemplo perfecto de queja —Te necesito.  
  
— Yo también, Jared...pero si me cabalgas así, me correré ahora... — jadeo intentando dominar las caderas que luchaban contra sus manos por impulsarse hacia abajo o hacia arriba solo con tal y mover su polla.  
  
—Déjame — sonaba como un niño, pero uno desesperado y pronto encontró en que empezar a desahogarse: el cuello de su novio.  
  
—Sabes tan bien dios... y ni que decir como hueles — susurro el médico, pasando su lengua por toda la piel sensible que acababa de morder.  
  
Poniendo la piel de Jensen de gallina, y causando estremecimientos traicioneros, hasta que se vio obligado a apartar las manos, siendo estas tomadas por Jared y de inmediato aprisionadas contra el asiento, para que no intentara nada más. Parece que habían olvidado que el condón jugaba un papel importante en esto, más cuando su novio podría salir embarazado al ser fértil.  
  
— Voy a venirme con tu voz...  
  
— Podemos probar eso... pero no ahora — conforme lo decía estaba subiendo para dejarse caer nuevamente, Jensen lo sabia, pero no por ello jadeo menos fuerte cuando lo sintió — Quiero... montarte, me muero por hacerlo — dijo el otro, jugando con la cordura del militar, al dejar caer de nuevo, comenzando a tomar un ritmo endemoniadamente rápido.  
  
El comandante se dejo hacer, apoyando su espalda contra el asiento trasero y dejando que Jared hiciera todo el trabajo, y de verdad que lo hacia, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo vertiginoso, haciendo desaparecer su tronco en su interior, ordeñándole cada vez que se retiraba, era perfecto.  
  
— No puedo aguantar así… — jadea, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y siseando cuando los glúteos de Jared golpean sus muslos y este se hace una serie continua de contracciones internas, que le hacen por poco explotar antes de que el tramposo regrese a su faena.  
  
—Siempre...ah, ah lo dices y duras mas... mas — jadeo, mientras disfruta de la sensación de abrirse a si mismo con Jensen.  
  
— Vas a romperte el culo como...sigas así...— es lo que obtiene por respuesta de un muy sudoroso Ackles que busca sostenerle las caderas de nuevo, Jared, quien ha soltado sus manos, busca frenarlas, pero la idea de Jen es todo lo contrario, le retiene, pero lo hace para poder el metérsela. – Oh mierda… Jay... – Jensen sintió sus bolas tensarse, con su orgasmo casi llegándole, faltaba poco.  
  
— No... No — rio un poco —No creo... —dijo para luego concentrarse en el sonido de los testículos del militar azotar su lleno culo.  
  
El comandante se inclino sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Jared, lamiéndole uno de los pezones, para luego mordisquearlo, mientras su mano derecha lo masturbaba casi al ritmo endiablado de las embestidas que daba en su interior.  
  
— Oh dios... dios, si, si... más —apuro sin darse cuenta cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo, tan repentino que apretó con fuerza la polla ajena arrastrando consigo el otro cuerpo en esa nube de placer que pronto a ambos rodeaba.  
  
Se abrazaron el uno al otro con fuerza, sosteniéndose del otro porque el mundo les daba vueltas, hasta el punto de que no podían avistar el mundo interior sin marearse. Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que se torno peligroso estar desnudo dentro de tan diminuto espacio que recién Jensen descubría no estaba hecho para follar con un gigante de dos metros.  
  
Permanecieron callados, solo sus agitadas respiraciones cortando el silencio que les incitaba a dormir una larga siesta y repetirlo una vez más cuando lograran encontrarse las pollas.  
  
— Te amo — dijo el menor, bajito, casi como un secreto susurrado entre pequeños jadeos.  
  
— Yo también te amo, Jay... – respondió Ackles, quien aun estaba sin aliento, intentando recuperar la compostura que le caracterizaba. — Voy a tener que comprar asientos con un relleno mejor, porque si seguimos así...vas a acabar con mi hermoso trasero.  
  
— ¿Insinúas que peso mucho?—pregunto riendo viendo al otro asentir —Oh bueno... no lo negare, pero no es porque este gordo o algo, ¿Qué te parece si en la noche te hago un masaje para compensar?  
  
— Jared... quieres matarme, ¿Verdad?...porque lo estas logrando. — se burlo el militar, subiendo una mano a la barbilla del castaño, acariciándola con su pulgar, toda la fuerte línea hasta debajo de sus patillas.  
  
—No quiero matarte— dijo con un puchero — Es solo que tu cuerpo me encanto desde el primer momento en que te vi, dios incluso me negué rotundamente a acercarme a ti... pero ella me obligo. — agrego recostándose en el pecho del mayor, soltando un pequeño bostezo.  
  
— No hablemos de ella mientras tengo mi polla en tu culo... – la voz de Jensen retumbo en el auto, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda morena, le gustaría tener una foto de Padalecki en ese estado.  
  
— Buen punto — rio un poco, porque era cierto que él tema había salido en el peor momento. — Oh, entonces hablemos de como eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida — le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, antes de que su celular empezara a sonar desde su mochila.  
  
— ¿Por qué eligen los momentos mas inoportunos? – se quejo Ackles.  
  
— Ni idea — dijo el alto, dejando salir con una ligera mueca de incomodidad a su novio y mientras buscaba su ropa en el pequeño espacio del auto, llevo su mano a sacar el aparatejo de la mochila haciendo una mueca al ver el número, una que rayaba entre la molestia y el dolor — Te dije que no querías llamadas, este fin de semana — dijo al contestar, mientras se colocaba sus bóxers.  
  
Quizás tenia que ver mucho con que conociera cada musculo del cuerpo, pero Jared era bastante febril para la posición incomoda que tenia en esos momentos, colocándose su ropa, sin importar que estuviera lleno de traspiración.  
  
Jensen frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de su novio, desviando su atención a lo que este decía, hablando con total normalidad como si aun no estuviera lleno de su semen.  
  
Quien sea que llamara a su novio, dijo algo que hizo que sus hombros se hicieran hacia arriba en una posición claramente tensa.  
  
— Si...estoy escuchando, pero la respuesta es la misma que la de hace una semana, me niego, no Jeff... no lo hare — salió del auto como un rayo una vez que tenia encima sus pantalones, sin siquiera ver al rubio — Pero... ¿Es que no escuchas? ¡Dije que no!  
  
Después de lograr acomodarse, Jensen por fin consiguió seguirle al aire frio del exterior, quizás le parecía así porque su cuerpo aun estaba caliente.  
  
— Jared ¿Quién es? – cuestiono, abrochando su pantalón una vez estuvo fuera del auto, fijándose que el fisioterapeuta estaba caminando por la arena del camino descalzo. — ¿Jared?  
  
— No, no me importa estar actuando como un niño de cinco años, ¿Cómo puedes hablarme de lo que es correcto o no? — gruño, su voz había bajado y sonaba rencorosa, como nunca antes Jensen la había escuchado, ni siquiera cuando discutían — Hay miles de fisioterapeutas en la ciudad, ¿Por qué yo? — esa última pregunta fue casi un grito, pero uno agónico como si de verdad ocupara una respuesta.  
  
El comandante solo se recostó del jeep, observando como Jared hacia gestos con las manos en señal de desesperación, sentía ganas de intervenir, pero sabía que el chico necesitaba privacidad. Aunque era extraño que no quisiera atender a un paciente, o eso creía, ya que siempre estaba disponible para cualquiera.  
  
— ¡Nooo! — chillo, en lo que pese a la situación al militar le pareció un gesto adorable— Y es mi última palabra, no me hagas apagar el aparato, o mejor aún cambiarme el jodido apellido, o solicitar una orden de restricción. — colgó con fiereza la llamada, por poco lanzando su celular a la playa no muy lejos de ellos, casi como si el aparato tuviera la culpa de lo que pasara.  
  
— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Jensen le miro desde donde estaba, sin acercarse un trozo.  
  
— Nada importante —contesto aún con la vista en la carretera —Solo un paciente que quiere mi atención, pero...es un caso que no estoy preparado para tomar. - Y era cierto, quizás no a nivel profesional, pero si a nivel personal.  
  
Eso sorprendió a Ackles, el hombre mas joven usualmente tendía a abrirse a todo y hasta comentar de mas las preguntas que él le hacia a lo largo del día, y ahora había sido tan escueto, que era extraño.  
  
— Bien... ¿Por qué no subes al auto?  
  
—Oh... si, buena idea —contesto dándose cuenta que estaba descalzó sobre la caliente arena.  
  
— Ok, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, sabes que puedes confiar en mi... — decidió insistir un poco, no quería hacerlo molestar por alguna razón, pero sabia que no podía dejar que se guardara esas cosas.  
  
— Lo sé, pero no es nada importante, confía en mi — aseguro frotándose ligeramente los ojos mientras subía al asiento del copiloto —Vamos, anda... nos espera nuestras relajantes vacaciones.  
  
Desafortunadamente, Jared capto el momento cuando Jensen rodo sus ojos, le hastiaba ese tipo de actitudes ante una situación. Quizás era porque en su cargo no toleraba las mentiras de las personas a su cargo.  
  
— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto bajo, sorprendido por el gesto, mientras veía a Jensen terminar de tomar asiento en el lado del conductor.  
  
— Nada. — Jensen resoplo, cerrando la puerta del auto. — Vamos, el fin de semana es corto.  
  
— Jensen — llamo tomando la mano que el rubio llevo a la llave para encender el automóvil —  
  
Escucha... es solo eso, un paciente que esta empeñado conmigo, por favor, no te hagas otras ideas, cariño.  
  
— Si, deduje eso por mi cuenta, Jared. – respondió, acariciando su muslo de manera discreta, su pierna parecía haberse resentido de nuevo, pero también había estado la reacción de los músculos de su brazo por subir y defenderse. – Es solo extraño verte… enfadado.  
  
Jared llevo su vista al suelo, siguiendo el rumbo de la mano ajena.  
  
— Jen... ¿Te lastimaste la pierna? ¿Te duele? —pregunto preocupado, haciendo un puchero cuando el otro se encogió de hombros. — Oh dios... fue por... ¡Lo siento...! y...sí, es extraño verme enfadado… — concedió suspirando —¿Quieres que conduzca?  
  
— No, esta bien. — se apresuró a contestar, evitando la mirada que Jared le daba desde el asiento del copiloto, aun estaba descalzo y con la ropa desordenada. — Esta bien, no hace falta que me cuentes, me esta dando hambre de todas formas.  
  
— Bueno... escucha Jen, tienes razón no es tan simple, solo dame tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. — explico suspirando, no tenia mas alternativa, y no quería joder las cosas. —¿Esta bien?  
  
— Esta bien. Cuando te sientas mejor. — respondió, una media sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente puso el auto en marcha en la carretera, el auto entero apestaba a sexo.  
  
Jared sonríe, agradeciendo el tiempo que su novio le da para calmarse, es justo lo que necesita aún más sabiendo toda la mierda que tiene encima desde hace un par de semanas con su familia, no quería involucrar a Jensen, principalmente por lo que había pasado entre ambos, no quería traer esos recuerdos o hacerle sentir mal, pero todo había salido mal y ahora si estaba considerando pedir esa orden de restricción. Todo fuera porque su rubio, que no se viera involucrado en el circo que su familia estaba empezando a montar. Suspiro con pesadez, tratando de alejar el miedo que se formaba en su pecho, al recordar el odio y los golpes, el dolor...  
  
El ambiente que antes era perfecto se había arruinado; ambos estaban callados y distantes con el otro, cado uno metido en sus propias pesadillas; e incluso si no quería irse por ese camino, Jensen recordaba todo con mas claridad, ni siquiera estaba pensando en el enorme novio que se gastaba, pasando los minutos restantes del viaje encogido en el asiento.  
  
La cabaña que alquilo es del propio estilo Californiano, la llaman “cabaña” pero es en realidad una casa de playa de dos pisos, construida en madera y con largos ventanales que dejan al descubierto la mitad de su estructura interna, una cocina enorme y de habitaciones amplias, quedando entre las rocas de una pequeña colina en la playa.  
  
Dejo a Padalecki con la boca abierta, no es que el lujo no formara parte de su vida, si lo hacia, el era el mejor del estado por algo, pero darse esto, solo Jensen quien no tenia nada que perder lo haría. No tenia idea de que se quejaba Ackles cuando hablaba de que no le habían dado ningún beneficio.  
  
— Es hermosa... es hermosa — no pudo evitar saltar en su sitio, como un chiquillo que ve por primera vez algo y aunque su sonrisa no es la misma de siempre, ya se le nota un poco más relajado que durante el viaje, lo que tranquiliza un poco al militar. No es ningún tonto, más esta entrenado para eso... y el noto el miedo que quedo en los ojos cafés luego de esa misteriosa llamada.  
  
— ¿Te gusta? – cuestiona, bajando del auto también pero dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de este, esta comenzando a dolerle la cabeza, y en su mente no dejan de resonar los disparos de la guerra.  
  
— Me encanta, es simplemente grandiosa ¿Qué quieres para cenar? — Pregunto entusiasmado — Dime anda, empezare a cocinar lo que quieras...  
  
— Lo que tu quieras será bueno, Jared. – respondió, bajando el equipaje del auto, eran cuatro maletas, entre ropa y algo de comida que habían empacado, para cocinar.  
  
Sin esperar una queja de Jared, que sabia que vendría, siguió su camino hacia la entrada de la cabaña, bajo las maletas al suelo de madera para buscar la llave del lugar y destrancar la puerta, todo dentro estaba apagado, pero ya el dueño de esta le había avisado que tenia que ocuparse de encender el tanque de agua en la parte trasera.  
  
La vista desde allí a la playa era increíble, y a esa hora de la tarde había poca gente recorriendo el lugar, la mayoría eran parejas tomadas de la mano, o jóvenes disfrutando de un buen fin de semana.  
  
Jared le observo en silencio unos minutos, notando que habían estado totalmente distantes desde la discusión a medias que habían tenido en el auto, pero como explicarle a Jensen que no quería involucrarlo... que no quería que su pasado interfiriera entre ellos. Mientras cerraba bien el auto y ponía el respectivo seguro, se preguntaba si no estaba actuando incorrectamente, después de todo Jensen era su novio, por regla general debería saberlo... es solo que tiene miedo por lo que paso entre ellos.  
  
La casa estaba muy bien cuidada tanto por dentro como por fuera, había sido una mejor inversión de lo que había pensado. Una vez le había tocado vacacionar con su hermana en una cabaña en Alaska y habían terminado teniendo una batalla con un alce que se empeñaba en comerse la madera de la puerta trasera de la casa. No había alces en California, pero no quería arriesgarse a tener que salir huyendo de uno enfrente de Jared, no por el bien de su orgullo de hombre.  
  
Esta casa era completamente habitable, tanto que se vio tentado por la idea de comprar una así para su retiro, mas con la vista al mar que se gastaba. Los muebles estaban tapizados con lana resistente a la humedad, pudo sentirla bajo sus dedos cuando acaricio el respaldar del sofá.  
  
Explorando el lugar, dejo las maletas en la entrada y solo se llevo aquellas con ropa al segundo piso; la habitación no le decepciono, era enorme con una cama hecha para follar y para ocupar a Jared entero por supuesto, parecía hecha en Texas por la madera gruesa que formaba su estructura, de sabanas suaves al tacto, elegante, con guardarropas del mismo tipo de madera con figuras ornamentales que sinceramente no atraían su atención, pero le daban al sitio un aire calido.  
  
También fue el sitio perfecto para meter la cabeza, ya que no quería tener que enfrentarse a Jared y que su naturaleza terminara obligándolo a hablar.  
  
Desde arriba podía oír a su novio acomodar la comida con lentitud, como si estuviera más perdido en sus pensamientos que en cualquier otra cosa. Lo confirmo cuando dejo de escuchar ruido y la voz de Jared rompió el repentino silencio.  
  
— Saldré en el auto por un par de cosas, regresare pronto — anuncio, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose confirmado las palabras del médico.  
  
Jensen sabía que también estaba buscando no enfrentarse con él.  
  
No estaban siendo maduros, ninguno de ellos, pero no consideraba que fuera hora de preocuparse por eso. Luego de escuchar su jeep encenderse, se dio cuenta de que Jared casi que se había burlado de él, usando su auto cuando se lo había negado en ocasiones anteriores. Quiso reír, pero termino por rodar fuera de la cama y llegar a la cocina.  
  
Jared había encendido la nevera y guardado todo lo que podía deteriorarse al aire libre, por lo que no quedaba mucho que hacer por allí. Termino sentándose a la mesa y recostando su cabeza de la madera.  
  
Se pregunto quien seria ese misterioso paciente, porque Jared se niega tan fervientemente a atenderle... no recuerda nunca, ni siquiera en sus visitas al hospital que Jared se comportara así con nadie, incluso hay algunos pacientes a los que él castaño no cobra, este cree que él no sabe pero solo con observarle lo ha notado, y es que su novio es así... ingenuo, dadivoso, amable... cuesta que guarde rencor con alguien, siempre se preocupa por los demás. Entonces ¿Quién le pudo hacer tanto daño para que alguien como Jared guarde rencor?


	8. Vacaciones discutiendo

 

 

Unas dos horas después, el motor del jeep se escucha frente a la cabaña, el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrando acompañando al motor que después de un rato se deja de escuchar. Padalecki se acerca a la casa, con bolsas en las manos, y entra en la casa alquilada, encontrándose con la visión de Jensen dormido en la mesa, es hasta adorable.  
  
— Hola, amor. — le dice acariciándole la cabeza, y Jensen gime, su cabeza persiguiendo el contacto cariñoso que recibe. — ¿Por qué no vas a dormir a la cama, cariño? —preguntó, en un tono bajo casi ausente, no queriendo sobresaltar mucho a Jensen.  
  
— Tengo hambre...y no te apuras... – fue la respuesta adormilada de Ackles, que dio un bostezo largo, estirándose en la silla.  
  
— Lo siento, me perdí. — afirmo colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa —Y como es tarde y supuse que tu estomago estaría muy hambriento, compre comida china, dejare la preparación de la comida para mañana ¿Quieres? —ofreció sacando uno de los recipientes que dejaba ir un olor delicioso.  
  
— Esta bien, aunque pensaba que habíamos compramos ingredientes para ahorrar dinero... – a Jared no le gusto esa respuesta, aun así la dejo pasar cuando vio al hombre levantarse y buscarse un plato.  
  
Se quedo callado todo el tiempo que puede, pero simplemente eso nunca había sido lo suyo.  
  
— No te preocupes, hice unos masajes extras esta semana en la clínica de mi amigo... y mañana si cocinare, tranquilo...  
  
— No me gusta eso de masajes extras. – murmuro Jensen, con la típica mala suerte de ser escuchado mientras tomaba parte de su comida y la servía en el plato de cerámica.  
  
—¿Por qué? —pregunto dejando el plato sobre la mesa y su atención sobre Jensen.  
  
— Por que suena a que masturbaste a algunos clientes o algo, ¿Me trajiste cerveza o soda? – cuestiono, rebuscando el contenido de la bolsa en busca de algo que beber.  
  
—¿Por qué me dices eso? —pregunto bajo, retrocediendo unos pasos.  
  
— ¿Qué?— pregunto levantando la mirada. — ¿No me trajiste nada de beber?  
  
— Mi trabajo no es masturbar clientes ¿Sabes? —pregunto desviando la mirada. —No soy ninguna puta, tampoco...  
  
— No me refería a eso, solo decía que no me gustaba como sonaba eso, no que habías masturbado a alguien, Jared, así que tu enfado esta fuera de lugar. – sonó mas como el militar que era que como su pareja, pero no le importo, estaba medio dormido aun y su estomago le pedía comida ahora.  
  
— Si... ¡Claro, tienes toda la razón! — murmuro dándose media vuelta y con paso apresurado salió de la cabaña... sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas entre el enojo y los recuerdos.  
  
— Buena idea, Jensen, un fin de semana libre con el cabrón de tu novio. — se dijo así mismo.

Después de ese altercado, Jensen se recostó en el sofá, encendiendo la tv, la única en todo el lugar, pero generosamente grande para su gusto, eligió una película basura de niños y se sentó a comer, recordando que ahora la idea de una sola cama no parecía tan atractiva, ni siquiera para follar.  
  
Se pierde entre la trama cómica de película, pese a que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención le causa gracia ver a ese hombre convertido en perro y con ello cambiando su actitud para con los animales y sus hijos, incluso admite que soltó unas pequeñas risas cuando el pobre hombre intentaba acercarse a su esposa y sin ningún resultado, ¿Cómo no? Sí era un perro, pero se distrae cuando escucha a Jared entrar de nuevo a la cabaña, pero por la puerta trasera.  
  
Le escucha empezar a moverse en la cocina al parecer su hambre fue más grande que su enfado, aunque este haya durando dos horas. U hora y media, no lo sabe, lleva viendo la misma película en ese tiempo. Aun así, le hace reír que intente escabullirse de él, o pasar desapercibido a su fino oído.  
  
— Dormiré en el sofá. — anuncio, bajando el volumen de la tv para que Jared le escuchara, aunque igual lo hubiera hecho ya que se había levantado para ir por un vaso de agua.  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿Te da asco dormir conmigo o que? —grito de pronto sorprendiendo a Jensen que no se esperaba esa reacción, claramente Jared tiene otra cosa encima porque cuando pone su atención sobre él ve lágrimas en sus ojos y su enorme cuerpo temblar como el de un niño —¿Es eso? ¡Contéstame! ... oh joder — maldijo cuando se quemo la punta del dedo que sostenía el mango del sartén donde calentaba su comida.  
  
— No me pasa nada, Jared ya te lo dije... — dice resoplando, acercándose a él con los labios fruncidos, sabe que no debería y que por como lo ve, Padalecki puede encestarle un derechazo, pero él tiene que ver ese dedo, aliviar el dolor momentáneo. – Nada me pasa… — hace un pausa y ve esa mirada en Jared, esa que dice “Confía en mi, te lo ruego”, y quiere carcajearse porque no puede creer que el otro le observe así, le exija eso cuando el mismo se oculta. – Solo quiero que confíes en mí, no me gusta que la gente no me diga la verdad, y odio cada minuto que tú te encierras y no me dices que esta sucediendo. Me siento impotente.  
  
Jared se queda callado unos segundos, sintiendo la calidez de la mano ajena acariciar la leve quemadura que se acaba de hacer, que de pronto no duele tanto solo porque tiene a Jensen cerca.  
  
— Lo siento...nunca había tenido una relación tan profunda y de pronto me tope con él miedo de que supieras ciertas cosas de mi, cosas que ni mis compañeros del hospital... ni Candice, nadie sabe más de lo necesario... Fui un idiota, lo siento — agrego limpiándose con la otra mano las lágrimas.  
  
— Esta bien. Pensé que seriamos diferentes. – y a Jared le duele que la expresión de Jensen no cambie ni un ápice, definitivamente el militar sabe como ocultar bien sus emociones. – que yo seria especial, para ti. Pero no es así.  
  
— No, no, no. — susurro tomando entre ambas manos el rostro ajeno — Si lo eres Jensen, eres especial y totalmente diferente a cualquiera con él que haya estado, por favor no dudes de lo mucho que te quiero. — dejo un casto beso sobre los labios del militar sonriendo luego. — conmigo no tienes que ser ocultar tus emociones...no conmigo, no me dejes fuera de tu corazón, por favor — dejo otro beso, esta vez uno mas largo en el que ambos se relajaron un poco. —Sentémonos... responderé lo que quieras saber de esa llamada o cualquier otra cosa y… — interrumpió al rubio cuando este intento hablar — Lo hago porque confió en ti, no por otra cosa...  
  
— Lo se, pero no quiero que te enfades, porque solo quiero saber que sucedió. – susurro, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Jared.  
  
Se movieron juntos hacia el salón, apagando el televisor tan pronto se sentaron aún cada uno en los brazos del otro, así pasaron un rato haciéndose mimos hasta que Jared se deicidio a hablar, pero cuando lo hizo su voz sonó algo asustada.  
  
— El paciente que me estoy negando a atender es mi padre.  
  
Sabia que Jensen no había tenido la mejor relación con el suyo, pero aun así, la gente tendía a juzgar a otros por lo que tenían y no cuidaban. No era su culpa que hubiera nacido en una familia que no aceptaba a un homosexual fértil como familiar.  
  
— ¿Tu padre? — pregunto separándose de los brazos de Jared. — ¿Por qué no querías?  
  
— Mi familia y yo... nunca tuvimos una relación muy estrecha... bueno en realidad sí hasta que descubrieron que su hijo mediano era un marica y podría quedar embarazado. — dijo despectivamente, recordando justo esa palabras de los labios de su padre. — Mis padres siempre fueron muy religiosos y cuando con 16 años se dieron cuenta de la verdad me echaron fuera de la casa... era demasiado la vergüenza para ellos tener un hijo así, aparte de que...Yo estaba sucio, era un enfermo para ellos... ellos solo creían en la vieja sociedad, una mujer y un hombre.  
  
— Oh, por eso te enfadaste. – susurro Jensen, acariciando el cabello de Jared que se había refugiado en su pecho. – Lo siento.  
  
Jensen sintió las lágrimas contra su camisa mientras Jared continuaba.  
  
— Mi padre... ese día, estaba asustado, era un niño, no tenia a donde ir... y cuando le rogué a mi padre que me dejara regresar este me golpeo... una y ora vez, mi madre no hizo nada solo llorar y mis hermanos se regresaron a sus habitaciones, como si no estuvieran golpeando a su hermano enfrente de ellos...  
  
— Lo siento tanto, Jared...un chico como tu no debería haber pasado por eso... — murmuro, tomando los labios de Jared y besándolo lentamente, haciéndolo recostarse del sofá mientras él se subía al enorme cuerpo de su novio.  
  
—Hace poco tuvo un accidente, perdió la movilidad en ambas piernas y mi familia espera que sea lo suficientemente bueno como ayudarle a caminar de nuevo. —Siguió entre suspiros al sentir los pequeños besos de Jensen por todo su rostro, llevándose entre sus gruesos labios sus lágrimas. —Pero no puedo verle... tengo miedo, mucho miedo y odio Jensen, no quiero verle...y Jeff, mi hermano— aclaro al ver la mueca en el rostro de Jensen. — Y mi secretaria insisten en que le atienda...  
  
— Tienes muy malos empleados a tu cargo, ¿No? Esa perra no quería que me acercara a ti. – susurro, sin dejar de tocar a Jared, dejándole claro que estaba allí y que agradecía en su totalidad que le hubiera contado. – deberías despedirla.  
  
— Si —rio suavecito antes de centrar su atención en los ojos que tanto adoraba — Sinceramente ¿Crees que es incorrecto que me niegue? ¿Qué soy mala persona?  
  
— Claro que no, tú no eres una mala persona. Se como es eso de no llevarse bien con tus padres, y creo que lo que hizo tu familia fue muy incorrecto, reconozco esos actos de una familia como la mía, se lo difícil que es aceptar aquello que es diferente aunque ahora sea de lo mas común. – Jensen no deja de verle a los ojos, haciéndole sonrojarse de lo intensa que es su mirada. — Muchas personas no aceptan tener hijos así porque creen en la supremacía de una familia diversa, pero… yo creo ahora, que ese no es el camino, después de todo, que los hombres fueran capaces de quedar embarazados nos hace a todos mas iguales, ¿No?  
  
—Entonces... ¿No me vas a dejar? —pregunto tratando de sonreír pero termino como una mueca rara con más lágrimas de por medio.  
  
— No, Jay...no te dejare. Se lo difícil que es, bueno quizás no sepa en carne propia, pero sé que el rechazo de los padres es algo duro de superar. — le acaricio la mejilla, borrando el nuevo rastro de lagrimas. – Pero debo confesar que me gustaría que me lo hubieses manifestado mucho antes, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todos estos disgustos.  
  
— Lo siento...tenia miedo, tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza...y esa era uno de esas cosas, ella dijo que era mala persona.  
  
— No lo eres, no le debes nada ellos, ellos son quien te deben por haberte abandonado, eres la cosa mas compasiva que he visto. Jay, en todos los sentidos. Créeme, yo debería ser quien se avergonzara de ser una mala persona. — agrego con una risita de por medio, sentándose en el estrecho espacio que quedaba libre del enorme cuerpo de Jared.  
  
— Te amo...mucho, mucho. — sus manos acariciaban con cuidado cada peca que la punta de sus dedos alcanzaban en aquel pecoso rostro. —Lamento lo mismo—dijo y ambos rieron entre lágrimas contentos con la presencia ajena.  
  
— Te di razones para no hacerlo, lo siento... — en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa amable, remplazando la diversión, se inclino sobre Jared, sus pechos rozándose cuando sus labios alcanzaron los rosados de Padalecki.  
  
Este susurro algo antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los del militar, algo que sonaba como "Nah" pero que Jensen no esta seguro, no, ¿Cómo estarlo, si esta besando a su novio de una forma tan lenta? Tan dulce... tan profunda, es como si pudieran sentir cada uno lo que él otro siente con aquel pequeño contacto.  
  
— Hey, contrólate, o terminaremos haciéndolo aquí. – dijo con tono de burla cuando se separo un segundo, escuchando la protesta de Jared y luego sus palabras.  
  
—Lo siento... creo que me caliento solo. — respondió, su rostro adornado con una mueca traviesa.  
  
— Ya lo comprobamos, ¿Quieres comprobar alguna otra cosa conmigo?  
  
—Puessss... ahora que lo mencionas ¡Me encantaría probar si puedes correrte con mi voz! —dijo riendo divertido cuando Jensen arqueo una ceja, casi como preguntándole "¿En serio?" pero antes de que el pudiera contestar a la pregunta muda de su novio, un quejido salió de sus labios cuando rozo su quemadura con él sillón —Auch...  
  
— Oh cierto, eres un tonto que se quema con un sartén, iré por algo de pasta dental. – anunció poniéndose de pie. — ¿Quieres comer primero o venir a la habitación?  
  
— Es culpa del sartén, nadie lo tiene estando tan caliente. —anuncio en voz alta —Y quiero comer primero...  
  
— Ok, mejor será que comas antes de que termines devorándome otra cosa. – replico, poniéndose de pie para ir en búsqueda de la comida de Jared, solo esperaba que aun estuviera allí.  
  
— ¡Quizás... así se te haga más grande!...digo, no que la tengas... Mmm grande, ahora que lo pienso se me antoja chuparte la polla, Jen. —todo, todo lo había dicho en voz alta y con una pequeña risa de por medio esperando que su novio le contestara.  
  
— Jared, nos van a echar de aquí si llegan a escucharte diciendo eso los vecinos que no poseemos. – contesto dese la cocina, encendiendo de nuevo la comida que si, se había vuelto fría de nuevo, ya seguramente había perdido su buen sabor, pero era tarde para cocinar mas. –  
  
Además, aquí esta esperando por ti, quizás después de la comida.  
  
Era todo un juego, ambos gritando esas cosas en la libertad de un lugar que era prácticamente imposible que alguien les escuchara.  
  
—Si quieres, o más bien, si te pone puedo comértela mientras como. —agrego, también en un grito.  
  
— ¡Ni lo pienses! Podemos intentarlo de forma diferente. – respondió, rodando sus ojos, Jared parecía un chico y a la final sabia que terminaría saliéndose con la suya.  
  
—Perfecto — acoto desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina —¿Cómo quieres probar? ¿Quizás deba poner mi arroz sobre ti y comerles muy lentamente?  
  
— No lo decía en serio, depravado. – replico, volviendo a la tarea de acomodar la comida de su novio en la mesa, plato y una lata de cerveza a su lado.  
  
—Dirás creativo. —corrigió sentándose a la mesa y apresurando el primer bocado —¡Oh, me muero de hambre! — dijo, jadeando bajito conforme sentía el arroz casi derretirse en su boca.  
  
— ¿No puedes comer como la gente normal? — preguntó Jensen, sentándose a su lado en la mesa y observándole comer. – comes como si te llevaras otras cosas a la boca.  
  
—¿Uh? ¿Cómo que, cariño? —preguntó metiéndose la cuchara a la boca, para luego sacarla con pequeños soniditos de succión.  
  
Su novio a veces era un cabrón, calienta pollas, así de simple y Jensen lo sabía.  
  
—Voy a darme un baño y espero que cuando termine podamos caminar por la playa, y tener sexo detrás de alguna roca. — murmuro decidido a marcharse antes de que le diera por implementar las ideas que Padalecki le había dado antes.  
  
— Tú... — le señalo con la cuchara como si fuera una pistola. —Eres malo — empezó a apresurar su comida, todo por la pequeña propuesta de la roca.  
  
Cuando Jensen sale de la ducha, se siente mucho mas fresco y todos los músculos de su cuerpo  
se lo agradecen, parece que no ha tenido una ducha así en meses, quizás desde mucho antes de ir a la guerra, y no le extraña que mejore cuando sale del baño y lo primero que se encuentra es Jared en bóxers, con una línea de semen seco bajando por una de sus piernas.  
  
— Sexy, podría acostumbrarme a ver ese culo así. — se burlo viendo a Jared.  
  
Jared se sonrojo, soltando una pequeña risa —¿En serio?, ¿seguro que te acostumbrarías? —pregunto juguetón, alzándose de donde estaba inclinado.  
  
— Bueno quizás no, pero me gustaría verte así todas las mañanas y las noches. — dijo alzando las cejas sugerentemente mientras se sentaba en la cama, finalmente descansando la pierna que había frotado en un vano intento de aliviar el dolor en ella. – Vamos, ya vete a bañar Jay, antes de que terminemos haciéndolo aquí.  
  
Jared vuelve a sonreír, su corazón salta... porque a él también le gustaría despertar cada día al lado de ese hombre.  
  
— No seria mala idea. — Murmuro tomando el paño que estaba apoyado en una de las sillas de la habitación. —Tomare un baño y luego daré un masaje a tu pierna... ¿Esta doliéndote, cierto?  
  
Jensen le mira culpable.  
  
— Si, si, día largo, masaje largo. – respondió, estirándose en la cama, aun con el paño a la cintura. – Creo que dormiré en lugar de salir.  
  
—Eso dice como que estas realmente cansado ¿Cierto? —pregunto dejando la puerta entre abierta para seguir escuchando a Jensen, mientras abría la ducha, el agua caliente empezó a llenar el pequeño espacio, incluso, poco después, el vapor haciéndole gemir bajito tan pronto tuvo contacto con su piel.  
  
Cerro los ojos y llevo ambas manos a peinar su cabello hacia atrás, estaba relajado, luego de todo, estaba feliz de estar ahí con su novio aunque desde hace unos minutos estaba algo nervioso, seria la primera vez que pasara una noche entera con él... y era estúpido que algo tan simple le pusiera tan nervioso.  
  
— Cansado. Un montón. No me sentía así desde Kabul, nueve horas de vuelo antes de poder aterrizar. Y en ese momento no tenía una pierna totalmente inútil como ahora. – la voz de Jensen suena ahogada con algo que Jared define como lo que hace la guerra de un hombre. Y no le queda más que fruncir los labios. – Supongo que manejar me recuerda a eso.  
  
—Debiste dejarme manejar entonces. —dijo con un tierno puchero, que su novio no podía ver. —Y tú pierna no es inútil, lo sabes, Jen... puedes caminar.  
  
— Gracias a ti, puedo caminar. – replico Jensen desde la habitación, parecía haber metido la cabeza en la almohada, o quizás ya se estaba quedando dormido. – Además, tú eres el experto, cariño. No quería que te estresaras en el auto, no después de lo que paso.  
  
—Lo siento. — dijo saliendo con la toalla sobre la cabeza un rato después. —Siempre estas pensando en mí...  
  
— ¿Por qué? Es algo común, soy tu novio, debería preocuparme por ti. – responde Jensen, alzando vagamente la mirada hacia Jared. — ¿Por qué te disculpas entonces?  
  
—Porque a veces siento que ya tienes bastante con tus cosas... sé que es tonto, y también porque fui un imbécil al no confiar en ti. —anuncio, buscando unos bóxers limpios que no le apretaran demasiado, siempre le había gustado dormir cómodo, luego se dejo caer suavemente al lado de Jensen —La cama es enorme... ¡Entro en ella!  
  
— Sabes que no tienes por qué disculparte. – Jensen bostezo acariciándole el cabello cuando estiro una mano hacia él. — ¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con una cama así de grande?  
  
— Bueno... muchas cosas, Jen. —dijo como si fuera lógico — Dormir...charlar... follar como conejos...  
  
— ¿Ahora tu eres un conejo? ¿Cómo el de Playboy? – Jensen se rio maliciosamente, alzando la cabeza de la almohada. – Buenas noches, Jay.  
  
— Puede que sí... ponte hacia arriba te hare un masaje en la pierna para que duermas. —anuncio sonriendo.  
  
Jensen se mordió el labio, dándose la vuelta.  
  
— Si, a dormir luego…  
  
Las manos del castaño estaban algo frías cuando se pusieron sobre su pierna, pero rápidamente empezaron a entrar en calor con su calor propio, moviéndose de arriba abajo en lo que había aprendido que eran movimientos que solo buscaban relajarlo, quitar la tensión de sus músculos, deshaciendo cada nudo que encontraban a su paso.  
  
— Si... es solo que... espero no patearte o algo, si es así. — Murmuro sonrojándose —Es decir...  
  
Jensen era un desastre bajo el, medio dormido, medio atontado por el placer de sentir como todo su cuerpo se relajaba, por lo que no lograba comprender muy bien lo que decía Jared hasta un rato después, haciéndole pensar a este que ya se había quedado dormido.  
  
— Oh… ¿Nunca dormiste…con… Fuller?  
  
—Si... pero nunca, nunca había algo más de por medio. —se encogió de hombros — Y tú, lo eres todo...  
  
— Tu también...y si me pateas me asegurare de devolvértela. — empujo a Jared hasta recostarlo sobre su espalda en la cama, para luego acomodarse sobre el pecho enorme de este, cómodo y cálido y tranquilizador. – además, ya dormimos juntos una vez. Aunque esa no cuenta porque ambos estábamos agotados.  
  
Jared rio bajito medio dormido también y atrayendo mas a Jensen hacia su lado.  
  
— Nunca... pensé que llegaría el día en que encontraría a la persona con la que me gustaría estar siempre, mi pareja...—bostezo, casi totalmente dormido, disfrutando del calor ajeno.  
  
— Yo nunca pensé que seria un hombre peludo y grande y oloroso. — se burlo Jensen, y eso era verdad.  
  
—¡Hey!—se quejo, casi sin fuerza —Como si no te gustara...  
  
— Me encanta...es raro, pero me encanta. – se defendió Jensen, dejando un beso sobre la piel oscura de uno de los pezones de Jared, lamiéndolo y dejándolo erecto.  
  
—Jen —jadeo bajito —Eso es trampa, estoy casi dormido...  
  
— Entonces ya no debería molestarte, ¿Cierto? Porque ya estas dormido… — de mala manera, muerde el pequeño bulto de carne entre sus colmillos, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo bajo el sufre un espasmo que termina de dejarle completamente duro.  
  
—Tramposo, ni si te ocurra parar... que ya se me quito el sueño — informo con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas.  
  
— Que malo. Porque yo si quiero dormir. — su mano bajo a la semi erección de Jared, manteniéndola allí. — Consérvala así para mañana y quizás te de una sorpresa.  
  
—Eres la reencarnación del mal. —acuso llevando su mano a la mejilla contraria, solo sintiendo su calor — Me calientas y luego me dejas así... con las ganas.  
  
— Jay...no te hagas la victima...a ti también te gusta calentarme...desde el primer día... — dio un bostezo, frotando sus ojos.  
  
—Mentira, el primer día, yo solo era tu doctor, nada más — informo riendo bajo, cuando Jensen enarco una ceja, seguramente creyendo poco de lo que salía por sus labios.  
  
—Mentiroso. No eras mi doctor. Estoy muy seguro de que de haberlo podido hacer, me hubieras masturbado en esa mesa. Casi puedo asegurar que lo hiciste. – y aunque no era la intención de  
  
Jensen decir eso, no creyó la respuesta de Padalecki.  
  
—Este... ¡Pero que tarde es! — un murmulló nervioso escapo entonces de sus labios — Buenas noches... —bostezó exageradamente para ser verdad y se escondió debajo de las sabanas.  
  
— Jared. – Jensen dijo, en su voz un tono de advertencia que no pasaba desapercibido ni para el más tonto de sus subordinados y mucho menos para Jared. — Se que hay algo que no me estas diciendo. — levanto la cabeza apoyando la barbilla en la espalda de Jared para verlo mejor. — Espero por tu bien y el de tus pelotas que no lo hayas echo.  
  
—¿Hacer que? —pregunto asomando sus ojitos desde el borde de la sabana.  
  
— Masturbarte mientras estaba durmiendo, tonto.  
  
— Pues... no, no exactamente — murmuro el puchero empezando a formarse, incluso temblaba un poco, preocupado por la reacción de su novio. El comandante solo puede fruncir el ceño ante eso, las arrugas haciéndose mas profundas en su frente, puesto a que sabe hacia donde Jared esta yendo.  
  
— ¿Me tocaste mientras estaba en un consultorio?  
  
— No... Técnicamente, te masturbe un poquito. — confeso cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, esperando gritos o algo.  
  
— ¿Cómo masturbas a alguien “un poquito”? – Cuestiono, sentándose en la cama, pero con un sonrojo expandiéndose por todas sus mejillas hasta sus orejas. — ¡En un sitio donde podían verme!  
  
— La puerta estaba bien cerrada — se justifico ganándose un bufido incrédulo en respuesta. —Además no fue enteramente mi culpa, te pusiste duro tan rápido... y estabas tan necesitado, dejabas ir unos ruiditos que llevarían a cualquier a... mejor me callo —sentencio jugando con los dedos de sus manos.—No te enojes, Jen... perdón.  
  
— No me hablo con pervertidos que abusan de rubios guapos. – fue la replica infantil de Ackles, quien se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo.  
  
—¿Rubios guapos? —Pregunto prácticamente carcajeándose en la enorme cama — Tienes un ego alto, rubio guapo...  
  
— No tanto, solo sé que yo soy el mas guapo de los dos. – replica, girándose a ver a Jared por sobre su hombro. – Aunque tu no estas nada mal.  
  
—Oh gracias, es un gran halago proveniente de usted, señor rubio guapo —bromeo mientras suspiraba. —¿No...Estas enojado?  
  
— No me molesta, me da un poco de vergüenza...pensar que estaba inconsciente y tu manoseándome, me hace sentir vulnerable. Ya sabes como soy con eso del control. Un fenómeno.  
  
—Oh, créeme, es una de las locuras mas grandes de mi vida — agrego con otro pequeño bostezo — Es solo que. Joder... te veías tan guapo, te lo juro, Jen... nunca había visto a nadie como tú.  
  
—Pervertido, aunque si lo haces en la mañana no me molestare. – se giro para besarle en la mejilla y luego se estiro para acomodarse mejor en los brazos del gigante, irónicamente y en contradicción con sus anteriores palabras, siendo el la cucharilla pequeña.  
  
—La única diferencia es que ahora, no estas tan necesitado, no como esa vez... — su voz sonaba orgullosa y Jensen sabía que era prácticamente por celos de su antigua pareja, aunque Danneel le obligara, Jared siempre había mostrado abiertamente su molestia y celos hacia ella.  
  
— Oh, al menos créeme, por ti siempre estoy necesitado... te amo... — bostezo, sus piernas abriéndose para darle espacio a la de Jay que se coló entre sus muslos.  
  
— Yo también, no sabes cuanto. —se quedo dormido unos segundos después de decirlo, con una sensación demasiado hermosa para ser descrita le rodeo, él estar tan cerca de Jensen.

 

El sol apenas esta saliendo por el horizonte, pese a que son las seis y media, quizás es culpa de la neblina fría que ha cubierto la bahía en la mañana, y que ha despertado a Jensen cuando ha sentido como Jared se refugiaba mas contra el, enterrando su nariz en su cuello y aspirando antes de volver a dormirse.  
  
Él no tiene idea de cómo se separo del enorme hombre y se deslizo fuera de la cama, buscando algo de agua en la cocina. Inocentemente, solo iba a hacer eso, saciar un poco su seca garganta y regresar a la cama, ya que no solo había sido el sol o Jared moviéndose, debía reconocerlo, era solo la doctrina militar que calaba en sus huesos y que le decía que dormir pasadas las cinco de la mañana era para holgazanes.  
  
El creía firmemente en esa doctrina, en esa ley, hasta que vio por vez primera pasadas las cinco, a ese hombre dormitando a pierna suelta, con el bóxer dejando al descubierto una gruesa línea de vello y su polla dura, típico de todo hombre.  
  
La sonrisa maliciosa que se extendió por su rostro, vino después de que dejo el vaso vacío a un lado de la lámpara en la mesilla de noche. Luego se movió a colocarse entre las piernas de Jared, acariciando su propio miembro duro entre sus piernas antes de bajar la mirada al otro.  
  
Lo saco de la prisión blanca, casi riéndose cuando reboto contra su mejilla, y de inmediato dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a los de Padalecki que permanecieron cerrados. La primera lamida fue extraña, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y dejar que pasara la sensación de nauseas que le embargo, no debería obligarse asimismo, y era muy diferente de lamer una vagina, muy diferente, el sabor era salado, mas fuerte de cuando besaba a Jared y este –como siempre— estaba transpirando sudor, pero sabia mas que todo a piel.  
  
A la segunda, se sintió un poco mejor, mas normal luego de mentalizarse que era a Jared y por Jared quien hacia esto, dejo un beso en la punta, y un sabor mas amargo le hizo gemir, y por fin tomar todo el glande entre sus labios, frotando su lengua contra el delgado agujero y debajo del glande enrojecido. Era un sabor fuerte.  
  
Estuvo así un buen rato, solo restregando su lengua contra la dureza de su novio que empezaba a adquirir dimensiones más y más grandes. No es que no hubiera notado el tamaño del chico, era solo que de cerca —tan cerca— era muchísimo más impresionante. Se separo un poco, fijando su vista en los testículos del castaño y sin saber muy bien porque empezó a lamerlos, deseoso de sentir de nuevo ese sabor fuerte. Un rastro de saliva cálido era lo que quedaba por donde pasaba, incluso termino metiéndose uno en la boca y luego de chupar algunos segundos, notando como empezaba a bajar hilos de pre semen de la punta de la polla ajena, escucho el primer quejido o jadeo de su novio, que empezó a removerse.  
  
—Jen... ¿Jen?—susurro levantando su vista y ahogando un sollozo, al ver a su novio con uno de sus testículos en la boca. Jensen nunca se la había chupado, eso era un hecho, nunca lo había hecho en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca había siquiera insinuado el haber, y, joder, era lo más caliente que haya visto nunca.  
  
Jensen lo soltó con un obsceno sonido y se separo de él solo unos centímetros.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa, Padalecki? – pregunto con sorna, dejando besos por los atléticos muslos de Jared que se abrieron de manera inconscientemente.  
  
—Oh... Jen, Yo no puedo… ¡Ahh! —dejo ir su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Jensen empezó a pasar una y otra vez su lengua por el tronco — Creer... que, es decir, lo que haces….  
  
— Pues créelo, bebe.

Jensen paso su lengua de nuevo por todo el pedazo de carne caliente que era la polla de Padalecki, tanteando con la punta de su lengua una de las venas mas pronunciadas, casi sintiendo el pulsar bajo estas. Lo hace hasta que llega al glande de nuevo y succiona, firme y sin duda.  
  
Un jadeo involuntario, casi grito salió de la boca de Padalecki y es que su cuerpo entero se estremecía de constante placer.  
  
—Si... sigues haciendo eso yo... oh dios yo voy a follarte esa boca...  
  
— ¿Vas a que? — pregunto Jensen, con toda la maldad que podía poseer un hombre como el para una criatura como Jared, volviendo su atención a los muslos húmedos de Jared, alejándose de la hinchada polla que palpitaba de deseo.  
  
—Por favor, la necesito… tu boca ahí... muévete, tócame...dios —jadeo desesperado, viendo como su novio sonreía con suficiencia, claramente disfrutando que le rogara.  
  
— Mmm...No, no quiero. — fue toda su respuesta a los jadeos necesitados del chico que ahora era su novio, sumado a esas escuetas palabras, también dejo un sutil beso en la unión de la cadera de Jared, dejando pequeños mordisquitos sobre el hueso.  
  
—Jen —se quejo. Su cuerpo se retorcía en la cama, sus músculos enormes contrayéndose con la misma necesidad que tenían sus ojos, era una visión que dejaba a cualquiera sin aire.  
  
Y Jensen estaba así, perdido en cada movimiento, más aun cuando empezó en un movimiento de zig zag a lamer un costado de la polla de su novio, llegando a la punta y apenas lamiéndola, solo tetando aun mas al hombre de bajo suyo. Quería verlo perder el control, quería verlo rogar...  
  
—Cruel— acuso Jared entre jadeos luchando contra la necesidad que causaba que sus palabras fueran inentendibles. —¿Quieres... que suplique?  
  
— Quiero hacerte llorar por ello. — Jensen sonrió de lado, su lengua lamiendo por donde salía el abundante líquido, haciéndolo como si quisiera meterse dentro, probar más de Jared de lo que este ya le ofrecía.  
  
—Oh...dios...solo chúpamela... necesito tu boca, ahora —su caderas impulsándose solas en buscar más de ese aliento cálido que rondaba su polla — Te necesito...  
  
El militar rio, alejándose de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio mientras reprimía un gemido de placer por los sonidos que Jared hacia.  
  
— No quiero meterla en mi boca, Jay... — dijo con sorna, haciendo al otro hombre rodar los ojos, pero callo cualquier replica cuando la tomo entre sus manos y la masajeo con ambas, formando un círculo con ellas y atrapando toda la polla, girando ambas en dirección contraria,  
  
— Siempre me ha sorprendido lo grande que eres.  
Jared rio, apenas tomando el suficiente aire para ello.  
  
—No... No soy tan grande — dijo, empujando con energía hacia las manos que lo apresaban follandoselas con fuerza —Oh dios, Jensen...  
  
Jensen detuvo las caricias de sus manos, separándolas de la polla del castaño, sus labios volviéndose a posar sobre la cabeza que se veía mas hinchada de lo normal.  
  
— No te preocupes Jay, eso de las bolas azules es un rumor. — Chupo la cabeza con sus labios apretados y sus mejillas huecas, su lengua jugueteaba dentro de su boca con el glande.  
  
— Tonto... no se siente como un rumor. — medio rumio, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho. —Dios... chúpame… ahora.  
  
Y la impaciencia de Padalecki termino de ganarle cuando empujo, solo un movimiento de caderas que acabo ahogando a Jensen, quien busco alejarse solo lo suficiente para que no ocurriera de nuevo. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que Jared le apretaba la cabeza con la mano, obligándolo a quedarse con la boca llena de verga.  
  
—Vamos Jen...abre, dios si, si ¡Que boca! — gruño totalmente perdido en la calidez de la boca del militar.  
  
El rubio cerro los ojos, apoyo sus mano por debajo de los muslos de Jared y comenzó a dejar que este embistiera lentamente, su boca acostumbrándose a estar llena de Jared, sintiendo como a veces casi tocaba fondo en su garganta y las inevitables arcadas venían a él. Por algo era su primera experiencia. Sus caderas se restregaban contra la cama buscando algo de alivio para su también hinchado miembro.  
  
Aunque trataba de contenerse la cercanía del orgasmo le volvió loco, a él y a sus caderas.  
  
—No sabes... lo que deseaba esto ¡Oh!  
  
Jensen gimió alto aunque lo que salió de su boca fue un sonido ahogado, cuando Jared se la enterró hasta el fondo en la boca, sintió como su ojos se humedecían con lagrimas al sentir la polla hasta el fondo de la garganta y el vello púbico en su nariz, todo ello mas la mano de Jared sosteniendo su cabeza allí.  
  
Pero el movimiento retrocedió de pronto. —Jen...voy a correrme, aléjate.  
  
No importa cuanto intento alejarse, aun medio atontado por la falta de aire, Jensen recibió parte de la corrida en boca y el resto sobre su rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer con esto último.  
  
—Lo sien...siento — jadeo tratando de incorporándose pero fallando y con ello, cayendo de nuevo en la cama.  
  
— ¿Te has corrido en mi rostro y lo sientes? — pregunto el rubio, completamente avergonzado, limpiándose la cara con la sabana, no dándose cuenta que por su labio bajaba un hilillo de sangre, seguramente la vieja herida que le había quedado de algún golpe anterior ahora se había abierto.  
  
—Oh dios —ahora si se incorporo de pronto, su mano acariciando el hilo de sangre que bajaba de labio —No... Sabia que estaba aplicando tanta fuerza, lo siento, Jen, además no sabia si querías que me corriera pues... en tu boca ¡Lo siento!  
  
Jensen se toco el labio, viendo la sangre con algo de asco, la ultima vez que había sangrado por la boca le había caído un tubo de presión en el estomago y le había reventado dos costillas que aun sentía fuera de lugar cuando se ejercitaba.  
  
— Debería castigarte por arruinar mis labios. – fue todo lo que dijo, ocultando lo humillado (si, humillado) que se sentía.  
  
—No te toques —advirtió, levantándose y encaminándose hacia el baño — Perdóname, ya te curo...espera.  
  
— No importa... solo es un pequeña ruptura, no te vayas a poner a llorar. — le advirtió, aun sin que Jared notara como todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, alerta.  
  
— No es tan simple para que estés así. —susurro sentándose al lado del militar con un pequeño algodón bañado en alcohol.  
  
— Lo creas o no, la sangre me aturde desde que regrese de la guerra. – Jensen se encogió de hombros, realmente buscando que la comodidad regresara a él. – Cuando era niño era muy diferente, solía abrir ranas para hacer experimentos y ver si funcionaban igual que los autos, mama solía pegarme con el cinturón de papa por ello.  
  
Jared sonrió con nostalgia colocando el algodón sobre la herida, sorprendido que Jensen ni siquiera se quejara.  
  
— Gracias... es la primera vez que me cuentas algo de tú infancia, aunque sea algo como eso, algo asqueroso. — menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego abrazarle. —Perdóname...  
  
Jensen rio suavecito, ahora la vergüenza pasando a ser otra cosa por culpa de no haberse callado un recuerdo que quizás debió dejar enterrado.— No hay mucho que sea bueno que pueda contar, Jay, y ya cúrame o te armo un berrinche, mira que soy insoportable cuando me enfado.  
  
—Solo un poco más, no quiero que se infecte. —dijo, de pronto recordando sus días en medicina general — Y seguro te verías muy tierno, enfadado...  
  
— No... — alejo de nuevo la mano de Jared.  
  
—Solo será unos segundos Jen. — aclaro, acercándose de nuevo.  
  
Jensen se estremeció al sentir el ardor en la herida cuando Jared presiono, que aunque fuera pequeña dolía un poco.  
  
— Eres malo. — murmuro cuando el castaño estaba guardando las cosas.  
  
—¿Por qué? —pregunto sonriendo, el cariño dibujado en su rostro.  
  
— Porque lo eres... — su voz sonaba extraña ya que intentaba no abrir mucho la boca, así el olor a alcohol no se colara. — ¿Vamos a ir a la playa?  
  
— Si, quieres seria una gran idea, también podemos hacer algo de turismo por ciudad — dijo, mientras se acomodaba el bóxer aun con un suspiro de por medio —Quizás ir a un mariposario que vi cerca de aquí, no lo se, hay muchas cosas que hacer. —concluyo sonriendo esperando la respuesta de Jensen.  
  
— ¿Hablas en serio con lo de las mariposas? – Jensen resoplo, dudando de si había oído o no bien. — Bien... voy a ocuparme de esto en el baño mientras tú te vistes. — señalo su erección la cual a pesar de todo no había terminado de bajarse.  
  
No tuvo mucha oportunidad de dar más de cinco pasos cuando Jared le sostuvo del brazo, reteniéndolo de seguir avanzando.  
  
—No me había dado cuenta... ¿Quieres que me encargue yo? —pregunto una de sus cejas alzada sugerentemente. E incluso si fuera a sonar como un cabrón, Jensen solo negó con la cabeza y respondió secamente.  
  
— No, no importa, vístete. – un murmullo que dejo algo cortado a Padalecki, mas cuando Ackles solo se soltó y cerro la puerta del baño tras el.  
  
—Jennnn —se acercó a la puerta dando saltitos, sin importar parecer un niño —No quieres que te la chupe ¿Seguro? ... porfis —agrego lo ultimo, esperando con una sonrisa la respuesta de su novio.  
  
— La respuesta es no, estaré bien. — y esta vez, Jared capto lo que sea que estuviera perturbando al militar, quien diligente, comenzó a mojar su rostro en el agua fría.  
  
—¿Estas bien... cariño? —llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Preocupado.  
  
— Estoy bien, Jared. – fue la respuesta.  
  
—Esta bien —susurro resentido —Ya te dejo en paz...— se alejó de la puerta con un suspiro, regresando a la cama pero de pronto no sintiéndose cómodo, su vista regreso al baño esperando algo más pero sin saber que.  
  
Dentro, Jensen sigue lavando su cara, intentando quitar el intenso olor a semen que jura se puede oler a kilómetros, y ya tiene bastante con que la gente vea que es gay, un militar gay, como para que ahora huela como una puta gay.  
  
Cuando termina de lavarse la cara su erección se ha ido, afortunadamente para el rubio que no quiere masturbarse y pensar en el hombre que ha dejado afuera. Pero al salir del baño no ve a Jared por ningún lado, así que reza por que no se haya enfadado de nuevo. Escucha ruidos en la cocina y baja encontrándose al castaño sirviendo el desayuno.  
  
— Ahí...esta tú desayuno. — informo, sin voltear a ver al rubio.  
  
— ¿Te enfadaste porque no te deje chupármela? — le preguntó yendo directo al grano, sin siquiera ver a donde le señalaba el chico.  
  
—No  
  
Su voz sonó tranquila, pero pese a eso contesto sin siquiera voltear.  
  
— Bien, eso espero, por que si es así Jared será mejor que entonces me vaya... — no fue una amenaza, si no su corazón un poco herido por la situación, realmente no quiso decir eso, era como cuando se peleaba con Mack, siempre era el quien terminaba arrepentido. Se sentó a la mesa y atrajo el plato hacia él, empezando a comer los huevos que parecían haber sido asesinados vilmente por un tenedor.  
  
—¿Es eso una amenaza? — la voz de Jared, le recordó al rubio que el chico podía ser muy bueno pero que si tenia que plantearle cara lo hacia, como aquella pelea que los alejo por tanto tiempo, cuando aun ni siquiera podía caminar.  
  
— ¿Sabes que? Es mejor que dejemos esto aquí, Jay...bonitas vacaciones, gracias por hacerme gastar todo mi dinero y tiempo en esto. — lanzo el tenedor sobre el plato, ni siquiera sabiendo porque se molestaba mas en lugar de tratar de apaciguar las cosas. Estos humores que tenia cuando no seguía una rutina.  
  
—¡Oh! —había incredulidad y un poco de indignación en su voz cuando comenzó a hablar — Discúlpeme, comandante Ackles, no debí malgastar su dinero y su tiempo.— gruño mientras apagaba la cocina.  
  
Con un suspiro, Jensen rodo sus ojos y comenzó a encaminarse a la puerta, no estaba para tener este tipo de peleas, no las soportaba con Danneel a quien odiaba y mucho menos con Jared.  
  
—Jensen —llamo tratando de contener su propio enojo —Esta claro que te enojaste por algo de hace unos minutos, habla conmigo...dime que te enfado. —pero el militar siguió su camino. — No te atrevas a salir por eso puerta, Ackles, porque cuando regreses no vas a encontrarme. —advirtió pero sin dejar al rubio decir nada continuo — Por favor...dime que lo que te enfado no fue que me corriera en tu boca...  
  
— ¿Decirte? No hay nada que decirte, Jay, no estoy molesto, ya te dije muy bien que no es tu culpa lo de mi labio. — gruño girándose, y si no estuviera tan avergonzado de ser trasparente con Padalecki, se daría cuenta de que había arruinado su mentira.  
  
—Nadie dijo en ningún momento nada sobre tu labio. —rebatió apretando sus puños— Entonces, si es cierto, te molestó que me corriera en tu boca, que me la chuparas ¿Te sentiste demasiado gay? — estaba enojado si, pero en parte era la ira de su pasado la que hablaba. —Porque, hombre...si es eso, mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí.  
  
Jensen negó con la cabeza.  
  
— No seas imbécil, claro que no fue eso, además no puedes culparme por ello porque sabes que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que descubrí mi sexualidad o lo que sea. Y la idea de darle una mamada a mi novio se supone que... — siente sus ojos humedecerse un poco, no sabe porque siquiera siente ese calor por dentro de no corresponderse asimismo. — No debería de terminar con este corriéndose en mi cara y dejándome ver como si fuera una puta. — cerro los ojos, deseando que a veces pudiera mantenerse callado y sumiso como con Danneel.  
  
—Oh dios... — Jared tuvo que hacerse de todo su paciencia —Eso... eso no significa que seas una puta... por dios, Jensen... eso es normal... ¡Eres mi novio, no mi puta! —exclamo algo exasperado. — Eres todo para mi, Jensen — se acercó con cuidado, buscando abrazar al rubio esperando no ser rechazado.  
  
— Ya no importa...no quería decírtelo por que no quería que te disculparas por ello...es, aun muy difícil para mi. — Y como si necesitara justificarse por alguna razón sigue hablando contra el hombro de Jared cuando este por fin le aprieta.  
  
— Esta bien —concedió, estuvieron unos segundos así hasta que Jared dejo ir el cuerpo del militar, sin ninguna palabra mas de por medio, haciendo que este llevara su vista hacia Jared que simplemente se volteo hacia el desayunador, donde había dejado su desayuno en un plato.  
  
— Lo siento, Jay, siempre complico las cosas...no debería ponértelo tan difícil siempre. — murmuro sentándose de nuevo en la mesa.  
  
—No hay problema —contesto, acercándose a la mesa también y dejando su desayuno sobre esta. El silencio, cubrió el lugar, mientras el menor empezó a comer su desayuno como si él y Jensen no acabaran de gritarse.  
  
— ¿Aun estas enfadado? — pregunto luego de un largo silencio.  
  
—No, Jensen —contesto, llevándose con inusual calma el pan a la boca. Ese con relleno de crema pastelera que tendía a querer comerse de un bocado.  
  
Unos minutos después, ambos habían terminado y el silencio no acababa por romperse, por lo que Jensen decidió ponerse de pie, tomando su plato en una mano y caminando hasta la cocina los pocos pasos que lo separaban de ella, siendo detenido por la voz de Jared a medio camino, este pidiéndole que no se preocupara por ello.  
  
— No eres mi sirvienta y no soy un discapacitado. — murmuro mas para si que para el castaño, y siguió caminando, recibiendo una mirada de Jared que no noto. – Aunque podrías serlo. — dijo bajito, como probando el humor de Jared.  
  
Jared no contesto, se mordió el labio con fuerza, consiente de que estaba actuando como un idiota pero es que sentía que si abría la boca empezaría a llorar, su orgullo no lo dejaba, el mismo no se dejaba... de pronto necesitaba un poco de tiempo para si mismo, o mejor dicho para desahogarse. El punto, era no dejar que Jensen le viera.  
  
Jensen decidió por su cuenta que no era tiempo para bromas y se alejó para que Jared comenzaba a lavar su plato, pero no fue muy lejos, porque tan pronto Jared se inclino, él se abrazó a su cintura, dejando un beso en su cuello.  
  
— Voy afuera un rato, cuando quieras vienes, ¿Si?  
  
—Si... —contesto temblando un poco.

Debía admitir que ni siquiera estaba enojado, era triste como se sentía, incluso algo solo, añorando el calor de su novio... su sonrisa. Y es que este nunca se apareció, no es como si no le hubiera encontrado, se había sentado en una enorme y visible roca frente a la cabaña, donde tanto la luz como el agua golpeaban con fuerza.  
  
Subió las escaleras con ese sentimiento de malestar, que solo se incremento cuando entro a la habitación y encontró todo apagado, incluso lo poco que podía ver era por la luz del sol que también empezaba a desaparecer.  
  
Su vista, entrecerrada por el contraste de la luz y de la oscuridad del lugar no le dejo ver a Jared, lo que causo una pequeña ola de pánico en él...recordando las palabras del alto sobre que se marcharía... pero tan rápido apareció el sentimiento desapareció pues cuando su vista registro por segunda vez el lugar, noto el gran cuerpo del castaño resguardado entre las sabanas en el sofá.  
  
Como si intentara desaparecer, pero era más que claro que ni un intento era suficiente. Su cuerpo era demasiado enorme para ocultarse con unas simples sabanas.  
  
— ¿Jared? — llamo el rubio encendiendo la luz y acercándose al hombre que no se movió.  
  
—¿Si...? —pregunto, acurrucándose un poco mas entre las sabanas.  
  
— ¿Qué haces ahí? — se acercó lentamente, casi temiendo que a su novio le hubiera pasado algo en su ausencia, lo que era humanamente imposible porque el no había quitado un ojo de la cabaña.  
  
— Nada —contesto, su cabeza no estaba dispuesta a asomarse de la almohada que había convertido en su refugio.  
  
— ¿Nada? No parece ser nada…Jay, déjame verte. — se arrodillo frente a la cama, apartando con cuidado el cabello castaño de Jared que se acurruco aun mas.  
  
— No — su voz se quebró en el instante en que hablo, delatándole de inmediato.  
  
— Oh dios... estas llorando... — fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta. — Es mi culpa...debí quedarme contigo esta mañana...lo siento tanto. — se acercó un poco mas, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Jared y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.  
  
Estaba tan arrepentido de haberlo dejado solo, dios, era tan mal pareja como amigo. Sintió de inmediato los brazos grandes de Jared aferrarse a él... llorando como un niño, con hipitos entre cada sollozo, pero sin decir nada.  
  
— Se que no tengo perdón por dejarte solo, Jay, pero lo siento por haberte dejado así...no soy bueno para ti, Jay... te mereces algo mejor. — murmuro contra las hebras castañas, Jared olía a fresas en esa parte de su cuerpo, suave y dulce.  
  
—No es eso — se quejo tratando de darse a entender entre tanto sollozo — Si...pero es que tú, piensas que soy una puta. — anuncio, sin querer separarse del cuerpo del militar pese a lo que acababa de decir — Yo soy el que no soy bueno para ti... para nadie.  
  
— ¿Por qué diablos pensaría que eres una? – Jensen objeta de inmediato, sus cejas uniéndose en una mueca de enfado, mas no con Jared, sino con su enorme imaginación.  
  
— Es que... Tú en la mañana dijiste que el terminar en tu cara hizo que te sintieras como una... puta y a mi si me gusta, es decir, incluso lo hemos hecho varias veces, es una simple analogía. —concluyo separándose, pero sin llegar muy lejos porque Jensen le tomo de las manos  
  
— Tú piensas que soy una puta...¿O no?  
  
— No, no pienso que lo seas. – replico, alzando una de sus manos hasta hacer contacto con la mejillas de Padalecki. — A mi también me gusto. – agrego, y aun había palabras que quería unir a esas, pero estaba encontrando la forma sutil de soltarlas, Jared lo sabia. — Pero... ya sabes, me dio vergüenza... me sentí brevemente humillado y creo que es de ver mucha porno que me hago la idea de que eso solo lo hacen las putas, porque, no lo he hecho en mi vida.  
  
—Lo siento... nunca tengo en cuenta que esto es muy nuevo para ti, además de que me pase todo el día actuando como un imbécil. — una pequeña risa salió de su garganta cuando Jensen hizo un pequeño, casi imperceptible puchero — Estas vacaciones fueron un desastre...pero te amo.  
  
—Yo también te amo...y por favor...prometamos no enfadarnos y decirnos que nos pasa... al menos de tu lado, que sé que te gusta guardar secretos. — dijo acusadoramente, pinchándole el pecho y causando un gemido de dolor por parte de Jared. — Sé que va a ser un poco difícil pero intentémoslo si... — pidió esta vez acariciando su cabello con la otra mano. — Oh......lamento haber dicho que me hacías malgastar mi dinero. No es cierto.  
  
—Si... sé que hace falta comunicación, más de mi parte... hay que mejorar eso —acepto con un asentimiento resignado de cabeza — Descuida por eso, en cierta forma lo fue...solo pasamos discutiendo, pero aun así me alegra haber venido.  
  
— Y aun me debes mi masaje en la playa bajo el sol, ese que prometiste... — sonrió dejando un beso sobre la nariz de Jared. — ¿Seguro que solo por eso llorabas? No quiero que vaya a ser otra cosa y...aun no estés de humor.  
  
—Era eso... también un pequeño ataque de pánico porque pensé que ibas a dejarme —agrego para luego sonreír un poco — ¿Es muy tarde para ese masaje?  
  
— Si es muy tarde. — dijo viéndolo acusadoramente, pero dejando el tema rápidamente agrego. — Además que te ves espantoso... ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer algo? ¿Pescado? Vi un pequeño local no muy lejos de aquí.  
  
Jensen pudo ver el momento exacto en que los ojos de Jared se llenaron de ilusión por la mención del pescado. —Pero... ya gastamos mucho dinero —dijo este, tratando de ocultar su emoción.  
  
— Entonces comemos comida enlatada, si te parece, tengo aun reservas de hace diez años que nos dan en el ejercito. — dijo levantándose del suelo y fingiendo que se dirigía a la cocina, pero sin pasar de la puerta.  
  
—Nooooo — chillo dramáticamente, poniéndose de pie para seguir al militar — Uno de mis amigos aun me debe dinero, eso seria lo justo para que vayamos a comer y luego. —su voz se torno un poco seductora — Te daré el masaje que te prometí.  
  
— Lo juro que veo como se te cae la baba solo de pensar en comer pescado, no te entiendo, es horrible. La peor comida en la tierra. — se burlo el rubio poniéndose las sandalias que había dejado en la sala.  
  
—No lo es... su sabor es exótico. — anuncio, caminando hacia el baño, justamente hacia el lavamanos, donde busco con algo de agua fría quitar los surcos de lágrimas.  
  
— No lo es. — hizo un gesto de asco mientras entraba en el baño detrás de Jared, sin perder oportunidad de azotarle el culo solo por el placer de verlo indignarse ahora que estaba de mejor humor.  
  
—¡Hey! —chillo el médico, sintiendo sus mejillas tornarse rojas. La sorpresa pintándose junto al color rojo.  
  
— Apresúrate, antes de que se llene y tengamos que sentarnos en la arena. – sonrió, y para molestar a Jared un poco, volvió a colocar su mano allí.  
  
—Si — contesto, su voz temblando por la sensibilidad que contaba en ese punto y que Jensen sin duda sabia. — Si... si ya voy...  
  
Finalmente, Jensen pudo respirar aliviado, Jared volvía a ser Jared por el momento, el mismo joven que se ponía pudoroso cuando él le tocaba de mas, sabia cuanto Jared disfrutaba de esos toques nada furtivos, y estaba seguro que lo hacia tanto como el.  
  
Se separo de él y se dirigió a la salida, tomando las llaves de la mesa de la cocina y se sentó al principio de las escaleras de salida, la brisa marina lo hizo estremecerse, y sus ojos se perdieron en el mar con el recuerdo de la tristeza de Jared.  
  
En estos momentos veía hacia atrás y se sentía abrumado, por las decisiones que había tomado y el rumbo que había tomado su vida. Todo era demasiado distinto a como una vez lo pensó, Jared era lo que siempre deseo...aunque en cuerpo diferente y le asusta un poco que cada día le importe menos y se sienta mas cómodo con ello, sus padres tienen mucho tiempo de haber muerto...pero últimamente es como si hasta ahora tuviera tiempo de realmente extrañarlos. Como militar había perdido muchas cosas, como tiempo con la única familia que le quedaba que aunque los doctores tenían bueno pronósticos acerca de su salud, aun no despertaba.  
  
—Amor, estoy listo... ¿Mi ojos están demasiado hinchados?—pregunto Jared, sacando de sus pensamientos al militar.  
  
Jensen sonrió.  
  
— Estas perfecto, siempre lo estas. — le dio un beso en la frente mientras se levantaba, dejando sus labios mas tiempo del que se consideraría normal y luego separándose sin mirarlo y comenzar a caminar. — Vamos, para que veas la hermosa playa.  
  
Jared asintió, poniéndose rápidamente al lado del otro hombre. La tarde estaba terminando, las nubes con algunos puntos rojizos y la poca gente a esas horas en la playa hizo que Jared no se pudiera contener y rodeara su mano con la contraria, era algo que nunca habían hecho en público y se sentía bien, solo esperaba que no fuera muy pronto para Jensen y se separa.  
  
La reacción más notable del militar fue un sobresalto que no paso a más.  
  
— Es bastante tranquilo.  
  
—La ultima vez que vine al mar fue con mis padres a los diez años — menciono, sin darse cuenta que había dejado ir algo de su infancia, Jensen no era el único que no compartía mucho de ella  
  
— Había olvidado lo hermoso que era.  
  
Jensen frunció el ceño, pero no menciono nada al respecto del recuerdo.  
  
— Pues yo también tenia tiempo sin venir, ¿Alguna vez te has metido profundo? — se sonrojo ante sus palabras. — En el mar digo.  
Jared soltó una pequeña risa. — Sin la aclaración, te contestaría que si... una vez, con la aclaración... No me da un poco de miedo.  
  
— Que malo, pero de igual forma, a mi no me agrada mucho estar en el agua, demasiadas noches viendo películas de terror en el cuartel te causan eso, mis… mis amigos solían llenarme la cabeza de ideas cuando era niño.  
  
—Creo que la palabras que ibas a decir era padres — se detuvo acariciando la mejilla del otro hombre, aprovechando que una enorme piedra les ocultaba, no por vergüenza simplemente no le gustaba someter a Jensen a las miles de personas ignorantes que este mundo aun tenia. — No lo cambies, puedes hablarme de tus padres, los míos fueron buenos al menos hasta que llegue a la adolescencia... además, que alivio, pensé que me harías entrar muy profundo en el mar.  
  
— Espero que eso no lo hayas dicho con doble sentido. — se rio evitando sin querer el tema que de verdad importaba, pero no estaba listo, no aun.  
  
—Parece que alguien que le hace falta sexo. —rebatió sonriendo, sin importar ignorar el tema también, por él era perfecto.  
  
— ¿Insinuaste que te quieres meter en mi Padalecki?... – una sonrisa hizo curvear los labios de Jensen, divertido por el tan mal disimulado coqueteo entre ambos. – Te digo que tengo un culo virgen y es privado.  
  
Nunca había visto a Jared tan rojo y sinceramente era divertido.  
  
—Yo no dije eso, es decir... no que no quiera pero, lo que intento decir es — cerro la boca graciosamente causando una carcajada en el rubio.  
  
Jensen soltó una risita apretando más la mano de Jared que había recuperado su agarre.  
  
— No te preocupes, así que Jay... ¿Te gustan los perros? — pregunto un poco apresurado por cambiar el tema.  
  
—Si. — sabe que disimulo perfectamente bien, que le dolió un poco el cambio de tema esta vez — Mucho, me encantan siempre quise tener unos sabes, por eso Sadie y Harley son mi vida, pero pasan mas tiempo con Candice que en mi casa, debido a mi trabajo.  
  
— Oh...a mi también, nunca tuve la suerte de tener uno. — murmura, viendo un poco...anhelante a una pareja que se besaba a orillas de la playa, recordando lo mucho que a él le hubiera gustado hacer eso con una linda chica, llevarla a pasear y todo eso, tener hijos... — ¿Alguna vez has querido tener hijos, Jay? — pregunto sin verlo.  
  
— Si... siempre quise pero... pero supongo que yo mismo destruía mi sueño, primero por ser gay y segundo...bueno, no hay muchas personas que estén dispuestos a tener un hijo con un hombre. —dijo, su encogimiento de hombros daban la apariencia de que no le importaba mucho, pero en realidad si.  
  
— No digas eso... — regaño dándole un empujoncito con el brazo. — Aun estas a tiempo de lograrlo. Conseguir el hombre adecuado para ello...oh mira es allí. — señalo el pequeño local de comida.  
  
De pronto se sintió como una completa mierda.  
  
El no podía imaginarse con otro hombre, no ahora... no cuando se había enamorado como nunca del militar... ¿Y que...si quiero que seas tú?... se escucho preguntar a si mismo, pero en su cabeza...imaginándose múltiples respuestas.  
  
Un hijo... un bebe, algo de ambos, pero era claro que era un pasatiempo para el otro hombre, cuando él quería pasar su vida con Jensen. Sus ojos se pusieron algo borrosos, supo que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no podía permitirlo, aun tenia algo de orgullo, así que jalo el aire que sintió perder por segundos y se adelanto.  
  
—Vamos — llamo, tratando de tranquilizarse... quizás Jensen no quiso decir eso y él solo sacaba conclusiones demasiado rápido, como antes, como siempre.  
  
Su madre le había dicho una vez eso, cuando aun le quería.  
  
Jensen asintió un poco confundido por la actitud de Jared pero no dijo nada, quizás el castaño no quería que lo vieran juntos, lo que era un pensamiento completamente estúpido dado que el alto era quien había iniciado el primer contacto.  
  
— Bien pide lo que quieras, amor. – sonrió. Como el local era abierto, las mesas de metal que estaban colocadas afuera fueron su primera opción, dentro era incapaz que Jared cupiera cómodamente.  
  
Habían dicho hace escasos minutos que dirían claramente lo que les molestaba, procurar mas comunicación... pero no era tan fácil para Padalecki.  
  
— No tengo mucha hambre... — era mentira el olor del pescado hizo gruñir su estomago y se sonrojo cuando noto que Jensen no solo le atrapo en la mentira sino que había escuchado al traidor de su estomago.  
  
— ¿No? ¿Seguro? Ese menú suena delicioso incluso para mi, ¿Seguro? – pregunto de nuevo, acariciando la espalda de Padalecki.  
  
— No... bueno, solo comeré un poco...quizás un poco mas después, digo...  
  
La verdad era que tenia mucha hambre, pero también, que no podía quitarse lo de haces unos segundos de la cabeza.  
  
— Mejor no comas nada. — coloco el dinero que tenia en el bolsillo sobre la mesa. — Al menos pide para llevar, voy a dar una vuelta. — se levanto de la silla, acomodándose la camisa blanca que ondeaba con la suave brisa.  
  
—Espera… — llamo, tomando el dinero y siguiendo a su novio lo más disimuladamente que podía, puesto que varias miradas se habían colocado sobre ellas —¿Por qué te enfadaste?  
  
— No me enfade, Jared. — Jensen respondió, luego se encogió de hombros y tomo la mano de a Jared. — Pide algo ligero.  
  
— ¿Un pescado relleno? —pregunto. Sacando de su cabeza la molestia, estaba seguro que era idea suya.  
  
— Si es eso lo que te gusta comer. — finalmente, Jensen sonrió, tomándolo de las mejillas y besando sus rosados labios, robándole el aliento.  
  
Jared correspondió, sintiendo un alivio descomunal en su cuerpo. Los labios de Jensen lo tranquilizaban, le trasmitían amor y seguridad... desvaneciendo las dudas de antes, abrió su boca, jugando con la lengua contraria un poco hasta que ambos recordaron que estaban en público. No falto nada para que el beso se intensificara, viéndose Jared obligado a detenerlo por el bien de su sanidad mental, recordando la clase de amante apasionado que Ackles podía llegar a ser.  
  
—Sera uno relleno entonces. —contesto Jared aun saboreando entre sus labios el inconfundible sabor de su pareja —Te quiero.  
  
— Hace nada me amabas, apuesto todo el dinero que tengo a que ahora amas a ese pescado relleno por el que se te hace agua la boca. — con diversión en sus palabras, Jensen uso uno de sus dedos para acariciar el labio inferior de Jared.  
  
—¿Quieres un premio por tener razón? —inquirió atrapando entre sus labios uno de los dedos ajenos.  
  
— Quizás... ¿Qué estas dispuesto a darme? ¿Un masaje doble? — Jensen le tentó, sintiendo la lengua de Jared jugar con su dedo.  
  
—Lo que quieras —tentó, aun jugando con el húmedo musculo contra el firme dedo —Lo que quieras, Jensen...  
  
— Entonces ve por tu comida. — Le indico, retirando el dedo y besándole de nuevo, esta vez separándose lo suficiente para que Jared no volviera a él. Ya se habían pasado de exhibicionistas y no quería que Padalecki se sintiera incomodo. Planeaba sentarse a comer en la playa, por lo que mientras Jared iba por la comida, el compraba un par de cervezas no muy lejos de allí y algo que morder en la tiendecita de al lado, una bolsa larga de papas fritas y crujientes, que le costó una mirada de reproche de Padalecki cuando se alejaron buscando un sitio privado para ambos.  
  
— No se porque la cara, igual sabes que voy a darte un poco.  
  
— Porque solo vas a comer papas, eso no es nada sano. —afirmo mordiendo un poquito de su pescado que traía consigo un trozo de papa, como parte del relleno —Y cerveza... la verdad no se como haces para mantener ese cuerpo con esa comida chatarra. — se quejo de nuevo, mordiendo otro pedazo de su pescado, parecía un niño — Definitivamente ocupas alguien que cuide lo que comes.  
  
— ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, Padalecki? — Jensen pregunto en broma, dándole un trago a la cerveza que sostenía en su mano derecha, mientras que se acomodaba mejor sobre la arena y se recostaba de la roca detrás de ellos.  
  
— Puede que si, Ackles. — contestó riendo cuando Jensen casi se atraganta con su cerveza.  
  
— Quizás. — Jensen se encoge de hombros pero le mira de reojo, como guardando esas palabras para luego. — ¿Quieres besarme ahora o estas muy ocupado en tu comida?  
  
—Estoy muy ocupado con mi comida —responde haciendo que ambos estallen en risas.  
  
Fue una buen fin de semana después de todo.


	9. Trampa

Realmente ninguno de los dos quería irse en la mañana, Jensen estaba mas dormido que despierto cuando dejo que Padalecki condujera y cuando este le dejo en su apartamento y decidió tomar un taxi a su trabajo, la única protesta que Jensen hizo fue la que salió mas bien como una orden: “Esta noche duermes conmigo” y luego un beso que los dejo a ambos al borde del colapso, pero que una vez mas Padalecki se vio obligado a alejarse.  
  
Mientras el regresaba a su trabajo, Jensen se metía debajo de las sabanas y dormía todo el día.  
  
Aunque con mucha tristeza, paso otra semana antes de que volvieran a verse, ya que Jensen a mitad de semana fue llamado de urgencia al cuartel y toda la semana la paso entre escombros de un experimento militar de la armada cerca de Los Ángeles. Apenas pudo sacar tiempo para disculparse con Jared por no haberle avisado antes.  
  
— No eres un adivino, Jen. No sabias que eso ocurriría. – y aunque “eso” no se refería en algo en especial, aun así Padalecki se lo decía.  
  
Sabían la regla, Jared no preguntaba Jensen no traía a colación el tema de los “experimentos” que el y su equipo se encargaban de arreglar. Prefería quedarse sus preguntas locas, en especial cuando ahora veían El día de la independencia, y Jensen solo bufaba cada vez que un alíen aparecía en la pantalla.  
  
—Mierda, —musita bajito Padalecki cuando apareció otro alíen en la pantalla, en cadena se escucho otro bufido de Ackles. –Son tan feos — menciono Jared apretándose en el sofá contra el cuerpo de Jensen que esta vez solo rio.  
  
— Tú eres feo cuando crees que algo es feo. — Jensen se burlo, disimuladamente recostando mas su cuerpo de Jared, dejando que su brazo pasara por encima de los hombros de este de forma casual.  
  
— No soy feo... ellos si, aunque ¿Crees que si nos invadieran aliens serian todos una amenaza? —pregunto bajo, sin querer hablar muy duro para no romper el ambiente de la película — No puede haber algo así como un Alíen amigable...como Gasparin.  
  
— Gasparin era un fantasma, amor. — Jensen le corrigió, dejando un beso casto en el cuello de Jared, dejando de prestar total atención a la película para pasar de inmediato a todo el cuerpo de su novio.  
  
—Lo sé — anuncio suspirando —Pero es el mejor ejemplo de que no todos los fantasmas eran malos como se creían, mm Jen… — rio bajito cuando sintió la nube de besos bajar por su cuello, era pequeños húmedos pero que hacían que todo su cuerpo se incendiara.  
  
— Hay esta nueva película de un alíen amable, pero eso es pura tontería. Incluso si te amo mas por pensar que todo tiene un lado bueno. — terminando de rendirse a sus deseos, Jensen retiro toda la comida que Jared tenia en su regazo y lo recostó en el suelo.  
  
Se tomo un tiempo para observar a Jared en el suelo, su enorme cuerpo ocupaba gran parte de este y mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, Jensen podía deleitarse con el movimiento de esos músculos, con las mejillas rojas y las piernas ligeramente separadas.  
  
—No me mires tanto, me da pena —anuncio riendo un poco cuando la mano de su novio se paseo por su estomago donde tenia cosquillas.  
  
— No creo que eso sea verdad. — fue apenas un tenue susurro el que soltó, antes de inclinarse y dejar que sus labios tuvieran contacto con la piel ardiente de ese trocito de piel que la camisa de flannel dejaba al descubierto. — Eres imposible.  
  
—¿Imposible? —pregunto algo desubicado, suspirando con cada caricia que recibía.  
  
— Imposiblemente perfecto. — Jensen completo, y sin ningún cuidado rompió toda la camisa, haciendo saltar los botones por todos lados cuando dejo el torso moreno de su novio al descubierto.  
  
—¡Jen! —exclamo sorprendido, sintiendo todo su cuerpo vibrar con las ansias ajenas —Eres insaciable amor... me gusta eso.  
  
Como respuesta recibió un mordisco en su cadera y las manos de Jensen tocando su pecho, ya tenia la respiración agitada, y estaba comenzando a excitarse rápidamente con solo las caricias que Jensen daba por todo su bajo vientre.  
  
No esperaba menos de Jensen cuando le obligo a abrir las piernas para meterse mejor entre ellas y comenzar a subir, usando sus labios y su saliva para marcar el camino hasta uno de sus pezones.  
  
Pasaron minutos así, con Jensen prendido de sus pezones duros y el dejándose hacer con pequeños jadeos. Al menos hasta que la habitación empezó a darle vueltas.  
  
Al inicio pensó que era presa de la misma excitación pero pronto supo que no era así.  
  
—Jen — llamo bajito —Me siento mal...  
  
El militar se detuvo de inmediato, alejándose de Jared para ver la mueca de incomodidad en su rostro, y en como este se sostenía al suelo como si este fuera a moverse o algo. Preocupado, se incorporo y se alejó de Jared para darle espacio para respirar.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
  
— No lo sé, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado y la habitación parece moverse como si estuviera en una fiesta — explico, cerrando los ojos de pronto con fuerza.  
  
— Shhh... Respira, y quédate allí iré por algo de agua. — una de sus manos acaricio el hombro de Jared antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a la cocina, viendo por encima de su hombro como Jared se quedaba quieto.  
  
Volvió con el vaso de agua en la mano, Jared no se había movido, parecía dormitar.  
  
— ¿Estas bien ahora?  
  
—No... siento que tengo ganas de vomitar. — se quejo levemente incorporándose con ayuda de Jensen que le miraba preocupado. Jared estaba pálido, había perdido ese color que lo identificaba siempre y se veía realmente como apunto de desmayarse. Era extraño, hace un segundo estaba bien.  
  
— Bebe déjame acompañarte al baño. — Jensen no le obligo a beber el agua, solo recogió todo lo que habían regado a lo largo de la tarde y se inclino sobre el, obligándolo a poner uno de sus brazos por sobre su hombro. — Vamos, haz un último esfuerzo.  
  
— No quiero — se quejo haciendo otra mueca y de pronto su peso estaba casi encima de Jensen — Lo siento...  
  
Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Jensen lo sostuvo de pie, sus manos tomándole del tórax y dejando que todo su peso se equilibrara con su cuerpo.  
  
— Ok, mi amor, te llevare a la cama. — y antes de que Jared pudiera quejarse, Jensen lo levanto del piso, sosteniéndolo en ambos brazos.  
  
—¿Cómo... como puedes levantarme? —pregunto sorprendido, pese a que su voz seguía sonando baja. — Nadie me ha cargado desde que adquirí este tamaño —bromeo.  
  
— Digamos que soy un experto en pesos pesados. — respondió Jensen, una suave sonrisa que no terminaba de ocultar su preocupación apareciendo en su rostro, fijo en Jared y su expresión de agotamiento que hace unos minutos no estaba allí.  
  
Jared rio, dejando su cabeza contra el pecho contrario.  
  
— Me gusta eso... hace que me sienta muy seguro contigo — murmuro sintiendo como Jensen se las arreglaba para abrir las puertas del dormitorio.  
  
Lo dejo sobre la cama con suavidad, depositando el enorme cuerpo de su novio y acomodando la ropa de este una vez Jared suspiro, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza y el mareo se desaparecía poco a poco. Las manos de Jensen de inmediato acariciaron su rostro, suave, tierno, preocupado sobre todo eso.  
  
— ¿Jay?  
  
— ¿Uh? — susurro, ligeramente dormido — Quiero dormir...  
  
— ¿Seguro? — nunca ha visto a Jensen tan nervioso, tan extraño para ser alguien tan controlado.  
  
— Si... dormir, acostado las nauseas son menos y quita esa cara, solo debe ser un virus. —explico buscando con su mano la de Jensen —Acuéstate conmigo.  
  
— Jared, solo... dime si empeora. — Jensen dijo, con una forzada calma que hizo sonreír a Jared, estaba realmente preocupado por el, y quizás por eso no protesto en nada que volvieran a la cama cuando hace no mucho que habían salido de ella.  
  
—Lo hare. — bostezo abrazándose al cuerpo del militar tan pronto lo tuvo cerca.

Es Lunes por la mañana cuando Jensen abre los ojos, prácticamente incorporándose de golpe con un sudor frio recorriendo su cuerpo cuando nota que Jared no esta a su lado. Su vista recorre el lugar con rapidez y cuando ve al castaño salir del baño con el uniforme puesto, simplemente suspira aliviado, quizás porque se le ve muchísimo mejor que anoche.  
  
El color ha regresado a su rostro, esta con esa sonrisa que nunca pensó extrañar tanto y claramente sin mareos, pudiendo mantener su propio peso en pie.  
  
—Parece que viste un fantasma —anuncio el médico. — ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?  
  
— ¿Estas bien? — pregunta ignorando la cuestión que Jared le plantea, así se levanta y se acerca a él, curveando hacia dentro los dedos de sus pies al sentir el frio del suelo y como diablos durmió con el toda la noche y parte del dia sin levantarse una vez.  
  
—Si —sonrió con fuerza, apresando a Jensen entre sus brazos —Te dije que solo era un virus, ya estoy bien, guapo, fuerte y sonriente como siempre ¡Una noche de sueño es lo que necesitaba!  
  
No es que Ackles luzca muy convencido, pero debe reconocer que al menos intenta darle un amago de sonrisa cuando se separa de él. Sabe que Jensen finge que todo esta bien y asiente, mas por cortesía que por creerle, y dios, adora a este hombre y como él se convierte en alguien delicado y falto de cariño para Jensen que lo protege enormemente.  
  
— ¿Y adonde vas?  
  
— Al trabajo, ¿A donde mas? —pregunto como si fuera obvio — Candice llamo hace unos minutos, quiere que la ayude con algo que aun no comprende bien, es talentosa pero distraída —afirmo, su vista en Jensen que no hacia ni la mas mínima mueca. —¿Y tu? ¿Cómo amaneciste?  
  
— Bien. Aun así, no creo que sea una buena idea. — Se niega a cambiar el tema, no es la primera vez que ve a alguien enfermo, y aunque Jared no luzca igual que ayer, sino fresco y renovado, Jensen no se fía para nada.  
  
—Jen... cariño, ¡Estoy bien! — afirmo, caminando de nuevo hacia el rubio— Y solo trabajare medio día, te prometo descansar la tarde ¿Mejor así?  
  
— Entonces te recogeré en la tarde. — y su tono no le gusto nada a Jared, porque se notaba que no iba a permitir un no por respuesta.  
  
Un mohín se puso de inmediato en su rostro.  
  
—Apuesto que eso es una afirmación y no una pregunta ¿Cierto?  
  
— Si, lo es. Porque uno no se marea por nada, y no quiero que vuelva a sucederte de camino a casa. — suena como el militar que es, acostumbrado a dar ordenes.  
  
Una faceta que Jared ama secretamente, porque la seguridad brilla en esos ojos verdes de una manera que le deja sin aliento —De acuerdo Jen, lo que digas...  
  
— Bien. — parece mas aliviado ahora, sus hombros des-tensándose y su postura relajándose. – Pero ¿Estas seguro que no quieres quedarte?  
  
—No, ¿Sabes lo que me paso a ultima vez que me quede en casa? —Jensen negó divertido —Bueno vi un episodio malo, de alguna novela puesta a la azar y luego termine con Candice al otro día buscando toda la serie por el centro comercial... No quiero eso de nuevo.  
  
— Bueno me tienes a mí... quizás antes de ver algo podríamos hacer cosas mas interesantes. — la propuesta vino con sus brazos enlazándose en la cintura delgada de su novio, y el hermoso terapeuta solo pudo rodar los ojos. Jensen le estaba coqueteando con tal y no fuera a trabajar.  
  
— No es justo sabes — murmuro, su lengua acariciando sus labios —No es justo que me estés seduciendo así... para que no vaya a trabajar.  
  
Ackles frunce los labios y luego los lame, alzándose en la punta de los pies y besándole en la punta de la nariz. Ofreciéndole una sonrisa como señal de paz.  
  
— Te amo, y me preocupas mucho.

Se sale con la suya por supuesto. Va a trabajar y se despide de Jensen con un beso largo que por poco le hace caer de rodillas en un descuido. Se escapa con habilidad y toma un taxi en la calle principal, sonriéndole a todo el mundo que ve, no sabe porque se siente tan feliz, tan lleno de energía y dispuesto a todo, como si ayer no hubiera existido.  
  
Candice lo encuentra perturbador, verle trabajar con tanta pasión en el área de pediatría que es la que le ha tocado cubrir ese mes en el hospital, ayudando a niños con problemas para mover sus articulaciones, ejercitándolos y haciendo todo tipo de bromas ridículas que colocaban sonrisas en los niños, quienes reían mas de las expresiones de Jared que el chiste en si.  
  
No podía negarlo, se sentía orgullosa de tener un tutor como el, tan lleno de energía, de gracia divina.  
  
— Estas de muy buen humor. — le dijo, viéndole de reojo cuando Jared salió de la habitación 207. — ¿Algo bueno paso?  
  
Jared sonríe en dirección de la chica mientras enseña a un pequeño a como no forzar su pierna, al menos hasta que la terapia haga lo suyo. El problema de los niños es justo eso, el exceso de energía, las ganas de conocer el mundo de forma tan rápida que nunca piensan en los riesgos y eso sumado a padres descuidados da como resultado muchas lesiones, incluso muertes.  
  
—Las cosas con Jensen van excelente, Candice... siento que es lo que esperado toda mi vida. —afirmo, suspirando de por medio, casi parecía un chiquillo con su primer amor — ¿Cómo no sonreír, si, la vida aun me sonríe? ¿A mi...? es decir, al fin me sucede algo bueno.  
  
— Aun así... — ella pareció dudosa antes de continuar, bajando su voz. — ¿Te sientes bien? Ya sabes... porque... ¿Ya sabes cierto?  
  
—No sé de que hablas. —contesto confundido, ganándose una mueca dela mujer.  
  
— Así que no sabes nada de nada... — sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y de la nada estaba poniéndose de pie. — creo que mejor me voy.... recordé que Weasley me pidió un reporte del piso tres.  
  
— ¿Qué...? No —chillo poniéndose de pie y cerrándole al paso a la rubia —¿Saber que? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Candice se muerde el labio, sus manos encuentran interesante pasear por la tela de su uniforme, procurando quitar arrugas y justo, cuando esta a punto de hablar uno de los pequeños la distrae.  
  
— Señorita, la atraparon.  
  
Eso causa una risa en Jared, que asiente, mirando retadoramente a la rubia. Y Candice se enfada y no le piso uno de sus enormes pies, solo porque la violencia no esta permitida en pediatría.  
  
— Drew esta trabajando aquí.  
  
—¿Qué?—pregunto tratando de regular su voz. Los gritos tampoco son bien vistos en pediatría. —Pero... ¿Cómo? ¡No habían vacantes libres en psicología!  
  
— No, no las había. Pero es jefe ahora del ala este del hospital. Dicen que estará por aquí un tiempo... pero... pensé que ya lo sabias, aunque tuve mis sospechas cuando vi tu enorme cara feliz de que nadie había querido decirte absolutamente nada. — ella ahora parecía temerosa, seguramente de que Jared decidiera dejar el hospital y regresar a su consultorio privado donde todo era mas fácil.  
  
— Mierda — dijo dejándose caer en el silloncito de niños que apenas podía con su peso, sonriendo un poco cuando el niño que atendía le acaricio la cabeza seguramente notando que algo le había molestado — ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que un psicólogo... no se tome bien que alguien le deje?  
  
— Oh, muy mal. En especial porque ellos son capaces de saber lo que esta mal con otros, pero con ellos, eso es casi imposible. — Candice dijo, una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro. — Deberías hablar con el.  
  
—¿Qué se supone que deba decirle? — Pregunto haciendo un puchero. — ¡Me disculpe como tres veces... y él... simplemente no, no lo acepto, creo que incluso llego a considerar que era yo quien necesitaba atención...!  
  
— Probablemente sea así, de todas formas tu fuiste quien lo engaño así que es completamente tu culpa. Solo dile que realmente lo sientes, que ustedes nunca funcionarían, suena convincente así él vera que de verdad no era para ti,  
  
—¡Oye! — se quejo cruzándose de brazos — Yo no necesito ayuda...pero si tienes razón merece otro intento de disculpa. —su vista se movió hacia el reloj haciendo una mueca peor que la anterior cuando nota la hora —Jensen debe llegar en cualquier momento por mi, así que iré ahora... si llega explícale de forma tranquila, no querrás ver al militar.  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir ahora que Jensen viene? ¿Y si provocas la tercera guerra mundial? — ella casi vocifero, siguiéndolo por el pasillo desierto, dejando atrás a los niños con el resto de las enfermeras.  
  
—Jensen sabe que aún me siento culpable por ello, si le explicas el comprenderá, lo sé —por un segundo su cuerpo se tambaleo pero decidió simplemente no darle importancia —Candice... es peor si Drew esta planeando hacer una escena, mejor lo detengo ahora.  
  
— Jay... no creo que sea seguro. — ella intenta de nuevo pero él ya va a medio camino por las escaleras. Es un idiota.  
  
—Baja y dile a mi novio que bajare en unos segundos... ¡Por favor! —pidió, llegando al piso siguiente y doblando hacia donde debería estar la oficina del Jefe de esa instancia.  
  
Resignada, Candice se limito a maldecirlos en todos los idiomas que conocía, mientras usaba el ascensor para llegar a planta baja, que a esa hora del mediodía era un maldito caos que no ayudaba en nada a su adquirido mal humor.  
  
Al principio pensó que todo iría bien, y que Jensen no se aparecería tan temprano, pero seguramente olvido la parte de militar obsesivo compulsivo con un historial enorme de autocontrol y un montón de cosas mas de las que no quería saber, el asunto es que el tipo llego a las 12 del medio día en punto, diez minutos luego de que ella dejara a Jared en el otro piso.  
  
En su maldita vida nunca le había fallado los pies como en ese momento, ni siquiera con algunas de las botas o tacones más elegantes que su madre pudo alguna vez intentado que se pusiera, le habían temblando las piernas así y muchos menos torcerse ligeramente el tobillo como cuando tuvo enfrente a Jensen. Estuvo a punto de llamar a su novio, ella era mala manteniendo la calma, generalmente exigía respuesta de inmediato, obviando secretos y demás... por eso, Ackles supo que algo pasaba tan pronto la vio y ahí, descarto llamar a su novio... siendo sincera consigo misma la torpeza crónica del hombre era un suicidio ya suficiente.  
  
—¡Jensen! ...¡Que gusto verte! ¿Cómo estas?  
  
— Estas... sola. — dice, apuntando lo obvio cuando con su mirada barre el sitio. — ¿Donde esta... el gigante? — ella sabe que se corta en el "esta" y "el" y que probablemente iba a decir "mi gigante", pero estas palabras se atascaron en su garganta, y quiere sonreírle por lo tonto que son estos dos, pero el nerviosismo no la deja.  
  
— Escucha... él, sabes como es. — una risa pequeña salió de su boca — Siempre preocupándose no herir a nadie y quizás esta vez yo...le influí un poquito y Fuller es el nuevo jefe de psicología por lo que fue a disculparse con el...dijo que le esperaras aquí.  
  
— ¿Qué? — cuestiona y se esta moviendo antes de que alguien pueda hacer nada por detenerse, lo gracioso es que Jensen no tiene idea de adonde va.  
  
—¡Jensen!— llamo, tratando de igualar el paso del militar —Espera... espera, ni siquiera sabes a donde vas, por dios ¡Espera!  
  
— ¿Dónde esta? — y cuando él la toma de los hombros es que se da cuenta de cuan enorme es, de como toda su ropa se cierne a su cuerpo en la misma forma en la que le sucede a Morgan, y le da miedo, y sabe en el momento en el que Jensen la zarandea de nuevo que este es el Jensen militar del que tanto Jared habla.  
  
—Segundo piso a la izquierda, la oficina que esta separada de los consultorios — contesto sintiendo de inmediato como Ackles la soltaba, solo esperaba no tener que llamar a seguridad.  
  
Con pisadas pesadas, Jensen subió los escalones de dos en dos, no sabia porque se enfada, o porque se ponía celoso, pero no le gustaba nada que Jared estuviera de nuevo con ese imbécil, que si, le agradecía haber cuidado de él, pero el que hubiera sido novio de Jared ya era suficiente para hacerlo su enemigo, mas cuando últimamente sentía que Jared era solo suyo.  
  
Lo primero que escucho tan pronto estuvo casi encima de la puerta fue la voz de Jared, pero se escuchaba mas suave de lo normal... casi como la misma que el castaño tenia cuando estaba enfermo, justo la que tenia ayer cuando le dejo en la cama.  
  
—Drew... no sé que mas decirte, sé que estuvo mal pero no fue por maldad, es decir yo lo amo y solo estaba esperando la forma correcta de decírtelo — hizo una pausa suspirando —Ya no sé de que forma explicártelo para que entiendas que fue mi decisión, que no estoy en una especie de circulo de agresión ni nada por el estilo.  
  
— Tú no sabes en lo que te has metido, Jared. Ese hombre no es correcto para ti. ¡Ni siquiera es gay! ¿Crees que le gustaría tener hijo contigo? ¡La sola idea debe parecerle asquerosa! — y eso fue un golpe bajo para Jensen, que tembló al escuchar la voz de Fuller gritando.  
  
— Eso... eso no es cierto. — gruño Jared el sonido de la silla cuando se levanto retumbando en el lugar. — No se si es gay o no Fuller, pero me quiere... Y no tiene problema con que sea hombre... además... — se quedo callado cuando escucho una risita de Drew. No podía decir que  
Jensen quisiera tener hijos con él, por lo que había insinuado en la playa podía concluir que no. —¿Por qué sacas ese tema de un hijo? ¿Cómo sabias que eso me preocupa? —pregunto a la defensiva. Era una preocupación que no le había dicho a nadie, acaso era tan transparente o Drew estaba siguiéndolos o algo por el estilo.  
  
— Es fácil saberlo por tu rostro. ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas ya quien soy? — el sonido de pasos en la habitación se escucha, y que la voz de Drew sea ahora un susurro le indica a Jensen que se ha acercado a su novio. — ¿Te olvidaste tan rápido de lo fácil que me es leerte?  
Sé que ese hombre no quiere una familia contigo, y sé que ese es también tu mayor miedo.  
  
— Cállate — advirtió Jared, retrocediendo, De pronto se sentía mareado y no sabe como se le ocurrió venir solo — Tú no lo conoces, él... dijo que quería ser padre...o algo así. Tengo que irme.  
  
— No, Jared. — el sonido de forcejeo dentro fue lo que hizo que Jensen despertara del estado en el que había caído, abriendo la puerta y observando como Jared estaba de espaldas a él, con Drew tratando de sostenerlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo.  
  
El psicólogo tuvo los huevos en opinión de Jensen, de verle y no detenerse y era claro que Jared no estaba por alguna razón defendiéndose muy bien y fue cuando lo noto, estaba, incluso más pálido que anoche.  
  
— Jensen —llamo este en cuanto le vio por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
El puñetazo que recibió Drew después de esa suplica fue incluso peor al que le dio a Colton en la mañana cuando descubrió que en su ausencia no había seguido sus ordenes de reparar todo el alerón derecho del sector siete de aviación, este estaba cargado de verdadero odio hacia Fuller, y le mando al suelo en un segundo, la sangre derramándose en el suelo desde la nariz rota.  
  
— No. Te. Atrevas. A. Acercarte. A. El. De. Nuevo. — Jensen gruño entre dientes apretados, mandíbula tensa y cuerpo temblando, momentáneamente olvidándose de que Jared estaba por irse al suelo de nuevo.  
  
Pero un golpe llamo su atención, sus ojos verdes desviándose a Jared que se recostó o más bien se golpeo contra la pared y resbalo por esta, cayendo al suelo como un peso muerto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro pálido y su respiración era errática. Y en ese momento dejo de importarle Drew y sus quejas, así como sus gritos llamando a seguridad o algo así.  
  
Se adelanto a donde estaba su novio, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acariciándolo con cariño. — Amor... ¿Amor estas bien? — pregunto, asustado.  
  
Pero Jared no le respondió, no importa cuantas veces le llamo o palmeara su rostro, el fisioterapeuta simplemente no respondía.  
  
—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Candice, abriéndose paso entre los curiosos y mandando al aire una maldición cuando vio a Drew y luego a Jared —¿Qué paso, Jensen?  
  
— No se... esta... ¿Jay? — todo su cuerpo temblaba de angustia.  
  
Candice se apresuró a su amigo, apartando un poco al militar aunque le diera miedo, luego se preocuparía por eso. Su mano se coloco contra el cuello del alto, buscando el pulso, suspirando tontamente aliviada cuando lo encontró, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo... Drew... quien sospecha que no sabe que es el instinto de supervivencia hablo.  
  
—¿Cómo esta?  
  
— Débil. — ella respondió antes de que tuviera que presenciar otra pelea campal entre ambos. —  
Necesitamos sacarlo de aquí. — dijo poniéndose de pie y no interponiéndose cuando Jensen tomo todo el cuerpo de Jared entre sus manos, pero tan pronto lo hizo, Jared abrió sus ojos.  
  
— Jensen... ¿Jen?— llamo su manos buscando aferrarse mas al otro hombre como si este no le aferrara por si mismo, con fuerza también.  
  
— Hey... — aun hablando comenzó a caminar, sintiendo como Fuller les seguía, pero era obvio que al mirar su cara se supiera que el sabia exactamente que estaba pasando, al contrario de Jensen que aun estaba mitad enfadado y mitad confundido. — Voy a dejar que te revisen... no puede ser que te pase una segunda vez.  
  
—Solo es un virus —contesto de nuevo, sacando un bufido del militar. — Te quiero... solo a ti ¿Escuchaste? — la voz de Jared sonaba cansada pero segura y directo a su oído. Solo para ellos.  
  
— Hey, no necesitas preocuparte por eso ahora. — Jensen le respondió en el mismo tono, y fue difícil no dejarse llevar y detenerse.  
  
La gente le miraba como si fuera una clase especial de fenómeno, cargando al enorme gigante entre sus brazos sin demostrar que hacia algún esfuerzo, su rostro no permitiendo que nadie mas se acercara a ayudar, ni siquiera cuando cruzaron por una estación de enfermeras y una de las amigas de Jared comenzó a seguirles hasta la habitación donde Candice le indico que lo dejara.  
  
Las mujeres comenzaron a hacer lo suyo, tomando la presión de Jared e incluso preparándose para sacarle sangre, a lo que el Fisioterapeuta se quejo como un niño haciendo sonreír a Jensen, que no apartaba su mirada de él, ni muchos menos Padalecki de la de él.  
  
— Estas deshidratado — le acuso Candice enojada, revisando su garganta —Es el colmo Jared, Sabes lo básico de medicina general ¿Cómo viniste a trabajar así?  
  
— Estaba bien esta mañana, pero ayer también tuvo otra recaída. — Jensen indico, y la mirada que le dedicaron el resto de las enfermeras lo hizo sentir incomodo, como si estas le acusaran de estúpido con sus miradas.  
  
Candice bufo.  
  
—Pues esta claro que no estabas nada bien — dijo, dirigiéndose a Jared —¿Y aun así viniste? —la mujer pellizco a Jared enojada y este solo soltó una risa leve.  
  
—Estaba bien —aseguro Jared rodando los ojos —La gente se desmaya todo el tiempo exagerados.  
  
— No todo el tiempo, Jared. — una de las enfermeras que se veía mas adulta dijo, tocando su frente y luego suspirando. — Me temo que tengo que pedirle a tu novio que salga de la habitación.  
  
—¿Por qué? —preguntaron a la vez, sonriendo luego un poco el uno al otro.  
  
— Por que seguramente no querrá verte en la posición en la que voy a ponerte para registrarte y por el rostro del Doctor Fuller. — ella dijo, haciéndole notar a los dos hombres que Drew estaba de pie en la puerta. — Demuestra que es un hombre posesivo.  
  
— Jen — llamo Jared riendo un poco — Espera afuera, por favor, en cuanto me digan que no tengo nada nos iremos a casa.  
  
Era obvio que todo Jensen quería oponer resistencia, y por eso Candice se encargo de empujarlo hasta dejarlo fuera de la habitación, junto con Drew.  
  
— Ok, ustedes dos, no quiero peleas en el pasillo. Tu. — señalo a Drew. — No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Jared ya se disculpo y te dejo claro que nunca te amo y que ahora eres libre. Y tú. — esta vez se dirigió a Jensen, que tenia una sonrisita en su boca. — Deberías prestar más atención a Jared y dejar de comportarte como un semental que necesita marcar territorio.  
  
—A mi me gusta que marque territorio. — murmuro Jared recibiendo miradas indignadas de las mujeres en la habitación.  
  
—Tú cállate también. — gruño Candice, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, detrás de ella, dando la privacidad que había exigido la Jefa de enfermeras.  
  
— Mira, no voy a desistir de convencerlo que este imbécil no esta hecho para el. — Drew prácticamente rugió, y Candice estuvo a punto de lanzarse al suelo cuando Ackles respondió.  
  
— ¿Oh si? ¿Entonces tu si eres el hombre perfecto de Jared?  
  
— Claro que sí. — contesto, su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas —Yo no lo eche de mi casa, llamándole puta... dos veces, yo siempre cuide de él... ¿Y Tu?  
  
— Bueno, estoy reparando los errores que hice cuidándolo ahora. — Jensen replico, dando un paso adelante, encarando a Drew que se mantuvo firme.  
  
—Las personas no cambian tan sencillamente, Ackles, no soy tan ingenuo como él.  
  
— Entonces le llamas tonto a Jared por querer darme una segunda oportunidad. — Jensen casi escupiendo las palabras. — Déjame decirte algo, Fuller. Quizás no sea gay, pero amo a Jared más de lo que tú pudiste haberlo amado.  
  
—Tú solo amas follartelo. — gruño, escupiendo cada centímetro de odio que era capaz de sentir. — Y cuando te canses, yo estaré ahí para él...  
  
— ¿Si? — Jensen esta apunto de lanzar otro golpe cuando se ve jalado hacia atrás por uno brazos fuertes y desconocidos.  
  
— Señor Ackles, me temo que tendré que pedirle que salga del hospital. — la voz de Joseph Morgan se oye en la habitación, el policía lleva su uniforme, y sus ojos están pegados al rostro de Jensen, esperando alguna reacción violenta, y por un momento desvía estos mismos ojos grises a Candice que ahora si que luce asustada.  
  
—Espera... — llamo Candice —¿Quién te llamo? — la pregunta salió tan rápida de sus labios como la respuesta de su cabeza —Maldita rata — gruño la mujer dirigiéndose hacia Fuller que sonrió con suficiencia. —¿Por qué no maduras? ¿Por qué no buscas un psicólogo? — la ironía estaba en su voz cuando se acercó al hombre que sostenía su nariz con una mueca — Él no te quiere, acéptalo.  
  
Hubo algo extraño que paso por los ojos de Fuller, pero al final el hombre solo se apartó para que Morgan sacara a Jensen del hospital. Ninguno de los dos intercambiaron palabra hasta que estuvieron fuera, Jensen siendo empujado hasta el estacionamiento, como si un estúpido policía tuviera alguna oportunidad contra el.  
  
—No debiste caer en su juego, solo estaba provocándote para que lo golpearas — dijo Joseph soltándole luego del comentario.  
  
— ¿Y desde cuando es tu problema? — Jensen bufo.  
  
— Desde que el idiota de Fuller me uso para sacarte de ahí y más tarde quien tendrá que discutir con su novia soy yo. — gruño en respuesta. — Además... Jared me cae muy bien, es mi problema también, Drew esta fuera de control he visto casos así, empieza como una obsesión y la otra persona sale herida Jensen, tienes que jugar más inteligentemente.  
  
— ¡Joseph Morgan! — La voz aguda de Candice se escucha cerca de ellos y antes de que el policía pueda hacer algo tiene la mano de su novia conectándose con su mejilla. — Atrapaste al hombre equivocado.  
  
Jensen no puede contener una pequeña risa, al ver que la predicción del oficial fuera certera.  
  
— ¡Auch! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Fue Jensen quien le golpeo, en terreno del hospital...tenia que sacar al agresor — se justifico esperando otro golpe de la rubia.  
  
Y viene en la base de su cuello, más fuerte que la bofetada.  
  
— ¡Idiota! ¡Eso no tiene justificación!  
  
—¡Si la tiene! ¡Es mi trabajo, princesa! — murmuro mas bajo acariciando donde recibió el segundo golpe.  
  
— ¡Tu trabajo es proteger a los buenos! — el sabia que ella no lo pateaba por el simple hecho de que no estaban en casa y a solas, pero estaba muy a punto de hacerlo.  
  
—La ley es relativa cariño, no siempre protege a quien debería. Y Jensen sabe, que es cierto en un grado más alto que el mismo oficial ni siquiera puede imaginarse.  
  
— Pero tú deberías ser justo. — ella dice, las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y cuando Morgan trata de sostenerla ella solo golpea sus manos y corre hacia el hospital.  
  
—Mujeres. —maldijo el hombre con un suspiro de por medio — Jensen... procura que Jared entienda que Drew es peligroso. — dijo, dirigiéndose al militar que aun le miraba mosqueado —Y espera aquí, apenas Jared salga de sus exámenes yo mismo lo traeré... confía en mi.  
  
No espero respuesta, simplemente empezó a avanzar de regreso hacia el centro médico.

Una hora después, tal y como lo había prometido, Jared regresaba escoltado por el oficial. Padalecki tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, parecía algo desubicado, y agradeció que alguien lo acompañara allí, el sol había bajado su intensidad, ya casi eran las tres de la tarde, por lo que sus planes de almorzar seguramente no serian muy bien recibidos.  
  
Una hora le había bastado para darse cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido, si, Fuller merecía el golpe, pero Jared había intentado arreglar las cosas con el porque el castaño tenia demasiados buenos sentimientos en su interior.  
  
—Tú gigante en vivo y a todo color. — bromeo Joseph observando como Jared apenas sonreía, pero eso si... en cuanto tuvo a Jensen cerca se abrazó a este como si se le fuera la vida.  
  
— Hey... ¿Qué pasa, bebe? — Jensen preguntó con suavidad, acariciando toda la espalda de Jared con una mano, tratando de reconfortarle.  
  
—Lo siento... yo solo quería disculparme y por eso te metí en problemas — era en parte eso si, pero también era más y se sentía tan desolado que no sabia que hacer.  
  
— Bebe, no te preocupes. Yo soy quien debe dar disculpas por haber sido un idiota. — dice, la preocupación desprendiéndose de el al momento de sabe que le preocupa a Jared. — Vayamos a casa.  
  
— No... Tú no tienes la culpa, Joseph dice que Drew es peligroso, pero siento que es mi culpa ¿Sabes? — dijo viendo fijamente los ojos verdes. —Vamos a casa.  
  
Jensen quiere sacarlo de su error, pero hay en los ojos de Jared algo que le hace cambiar de opinión y simplemente asentir a sus palabras, tomándole la mano y guiándolo al Jeep que ha dejado aparcado no muy lejos, Jared parece desconcentrado del mundo cuando se sube.


	10. Visita Inesperada

 

Es de noche, los rayos golpean el cielo iluminando todo a su alrededor. Se siente en una película de terror en la que cualquier momento puede salir alguien de la nada y acabar con su miseria. No es un muy sano sentimiento, no, pero solo con saberlo que le espera una vez cruce la puerta del apartamento de su novia no es nada alentador.  
  
Incluso preferiría quedarse bajo el paraguas que le protege de la tormenta en esos momentos, es más agradable que Candice enojada, a quien en gaña, incluso el riesgo de que un rayo acabe con su joven y brillante vida es más adecuado que entablar una conversación con la mujer; pese a que sabe que esta en lo correcto.  
  
Cuando entra, la mujer le espera esta sentada en el sofá con una vieja piyama puesta, se le ve pensativa y con los ojos ligeramente llorosos.  
  
Y trata no pensar en lo adorable que es el enorme puchero que esta instalado en su rostro, haciendo que sus perfectas mejillas luzcan redondas y más hermosas aun. Labios brillantes pero no pintados, la Candice natural que no muchos tienen la suerte de ver. Pero él no se consideraría tan suertudo, no cuando ella lo mira.  
  
— Eres un idiota — la mujer le acusa, pero en voz baja apenas en un susurro.  
  
— Lo siento. — ahora comprende a todo ese montón de tontos de su oficina cuando le dicen que no hay nada peor que una mujer enfadada y no saber que decir. — Princesa, lo siento.  
  
—Sé que fue una trampa pero... ¿Y si lo vuelve a hacer? —preguntó ella, aun sin moverse mucho  
—Si su próximo objetivo soy yo ¿Qué pasara?, es decir... le dije idiota en la cara y parece poco vengativo ¿Me detendrás también?  
  
— Princesa, por supuesto que no lo hare... pero tienes que entender... — y allí se quedó porque ella se pone de pie, su pequeño cuerpo temblando del enfado.  
  
—¿Entonces porque si lo hiciste con Jensen? — rebatió.  
  
— Porque si no lo hacia todo podría salir mal, le salve la vida.— dijo— hice lo mejor que pude por el. No me culpes por ello. — debe agradecerle a ella que gracias a esas lecciones secretas de como controlarse delante de una mujer le hayan enseñado a mantener su voz firme, aunque por supuesto, no ayudaron a que le perdiera el miedo.  
  
—¡Por dios! —la mujer se llevo la mano al rostro, buscando quitar las lágrimas —Eres bastante lento ¿Verdad? —el hombre frunció el seño cuando noto más lágrimas —Tengo miedo imbécil, me asusta tu trabajo, que tengas que hacer cosas incorrectas, que te metas en lugares peligrosos ¡No quiero perderte!  
  
— ¿Q—que? — Morgan se quedo allí, de pie, pálido, viéndola llorar, todo su cuerpo temblando con sus sollozos, tan pequeña, tan hermosa.  
  
— Esto fue una situación medianamente normal — comenzó ella luchando contra las ganas de simplemente empezar a llorar como niña — Imagínate un día... un secuestro, o un asesinato...si tus jefes te obligan a hacer algo malo... si sales herido por ello, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? ¿Qué?  
  
— Lo siento. — dice, y esta vez si se acerca a abrazarla, aplastándola contra su pecho y respirando en su cuello, agitado y tan enfadado por haberla lastimado, por haberla hecho ponerse así. — Lo siento, princesa.  
  
—¿Por qué eres policía? —preguntó infantilmente —Porque...porque no eres algo seguro como cuidador de perros o repartidos de periódicos.  
  
— Si, princesa, desearía poder ser algo mejor para ti, mi amor. — el abrazo se vuelve mas apretado, mas sentimental para el que siente que todo le da vueltas. — Lo siento tanto.  
  
— Escúchame bien Joseph nunca, nunca te atrevas a no volver conmigo — amen Jared, algo así como un puchero, que decía traidora en todo aspecto.  
  
— ¿Has estado vomitando? — le aparto las manos de los ojos dejando que el castaño viera la preocupación en los suyos. — Creo que será mejor que vayamos a un medico de nuevo, ¿Ok?  
  
— Jared. — interrumpió la chica. – Antes de que te vayas, bueno… hay un paciente afuera que he despachado tres veces y solo mueve la cabeza indicándome que no se ira.  
  
— ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para atenderlo? No quiero que te fuercen a nada, amor... — suspiro acariciándole el pecho, como tratando de calmar un dolor que no podía ver.  
  
La mujer enarco una ceja, en dirección al militar sintiendo que el hombre no estaba muy contenta con ella. Era mutuo así que no le importo mucho.  
  
— No Jen, no quiero... por favor despáchalE   
— Ok, princesa. — dice, y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, logro salvarse de una bofetada por acusarla de que se pondría gorda.

Era ilógico que tuviera que pasar cuatro días dentro del cuartel por una estúpida negligencia humana, típica de un soldado novato. Había agarrado tal rabieta que había terminado gritándoles a todos sus subordinados y trabajando solo en su edificio, solo Colton se había atrevido a traerle el almuerzo y algo de agua a lo largo del día.  
  
Su mal humor no era exactamente el mejor, y lo único que le calmaba era que Padalecki le estaba esperando esa tarde, en la que el gigante había regresado a su consultorio, renunciando a su puesto en el hospital y regresando a ser solo voluntario los sábados por la mañana en el área de pediatría. Lo había hecho solo, sin necesitar que Jensen le pidiera exactamente eso.  
  
El Jeep ya estaba listo a las tres y media, Colton esperándole con su chaqueta en la mano, y un vaso de agua en otra, debía reconocer que el chico era diligente, y sin duda el único que conservaría a la hora de las inspecciones del General Morgan.  
  
El viaje por la ciudad fue aburrido, pero lo suficiente lento para ayudarle a calmar la mente, y relajarse. El consultorio estaba cerrado cuando llego, así que tuvo que tocar. A través de la vidriera podía ver a una mujer mayor sentada en la sala de espera, y a la recepcionista de la que había escuchado una breve introducción el día anterior, acercándose a la puerta.  
  
— Disculpe, pero ya no estamos atendiendo mas pacientes por hoy, regrese… — comenzó a decir, pero Jensen la detuvo.  
  
— Soy Jensen Ackles, el novio de Jared. – aclaró, sin ganas de verdad de escuchar el cintillo de recomendaciones de una chiquilla.  
  
— ¿Ah? ¿Vienes a verle? — preguntó tontamente, y Jensen se planteo pedirle a su novio que la despidiera.  
  
— Si, creo que si no viniera a verle no hubiese preguntado por el...  
  
— Ya, ya. Lo siento, venga conmigo. — dijo tomando unas pastillas y una vaso de agua que tenia listos, despertando la curiosidad en el comandante.  
Jensen la siguió hasta la oficina, con el nombre de Jared escrito en una pequeña placa, y entro cuando esta abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.  
  
—¿Cómo te encuentras Jay? —preguntó la mujer con un tono más amigable que él que uso con el militar y Jensen pensó por un segundo que la chica parecía tener algo en contra de él, su pensamiento se desvió cuando vio a Jared tendido sobre una de las camillas, parecía entre dormido y despierto y nuevamente pálido. Esto no empezaba a gustarle, había algo mal, lo sabia sin necesidad de ser médico. —Tú chico vino a verte —dijo la mujer sentándose en una silla al lado de la camilla y señalando hacia atrás, a lo que Jared volteo su cabeza levemente y le sonrió.  
  
—Hola Jen, adoro como se te ve ese uniforme ¿Sabes?  
  
— Oh dios, no de nuevo, Jared... – susurro, visiblemente preocupado cuando se acercaba al hombre en la camilla. —¿Por qué estas ahí?  
  
— Seguramente algo que comí me cayo mal. — anuncio, una sonrisa ligera en su rostro, conforme sentía las manos de Jensen acariciar su rostro.  
  
—¿Comer? —gruño la enfermera que no se había alejado —¿Qué? ¡Si has vomitado hasta el agua que has tomado hace quince minutos! - Por supuesto que se gano una mala mirada de Jared, algo así como un puchero, que decía traidora en todo aspecto.  
  
— ¿Has estado vomitando? — le aparto las manos de los ojos dejando que el castaño viera la preocupación en los suyos. — Creo que será mejor que vayamos a un medico de nuevo, ¿Ok?  
  
— Jared. — interrumpió la chica. – Antes de que te vayas, bueno… hay un paciente afuera que he despachado tres veces y solo mueve la cabeza indicándome que no se ira.  
  
— ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para atenderlo? No quiero que te fuercen a nada, amor... — suspiro acariciándole el pecho, como tratando de calmar un dolor que no podía ver.  
  
La mujer enarco una ceja, en dirección al militar sintiendo que el hombre no estaba muy contenta con ella. Era mutuo así que no le importo mucho.  
  
— No Jen, no quiero... por favor despáchala, puesto que creo que esta le tiene miedo. — agrego sonriendo y esta vez fue ella quien le miro indignada.  
  
— Ok, lo hare. – sin importarle que la chica se fuera detrás de él. Jensen comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pensando en la mujer mayor que había visto antes.  
  
—Iré contigo —anuncio la mujer siguiéndole, dejando la pastilla con el agua sobre el mostrador  
— Así si es un psicópata, mientras te mate pediré ayuda —su sonrisa era sarcasmo puro cuando hablo.  
  
— Ohhhh, no te preocupes morirás tu antes de que llegues al teléfono. — siseo acercando su rostro al de la chica cuando se dio la vuelta de imprevisto.  
  
—Parecen niños — se quejo Jared riendo desde la camilla, pero su semblante se torno preocupado tan pronto se encontró solo en la habitación.  
  
Tenia que convencer a Jensen de no llevarle al doctor, aun necesitaba pensar, aun necesitaba tomar valor... aun necesitaba dejar de oír a Fuller en su cabeza y pensar que Jensen no tomaría la noticia como el psicólogo esperaba. Él no lo soportaría.  
  
De su lado, Jensen Ackles camino por el pasillo, espalda recta, pose perfecta, cejas alzadas cuando doblo la esquina y vio a la mujer más de cerca, y sintió, en su brazo derecho la manos de la recepcionista, que parecía creerse su propia broma.  
  
— Buenas tardes. – comenzó, atrayendo la atención de la mujer que le miro, confundida al principio al ver su uniforme impecable. — ¿Esta esperando a ver al doctor Padalecki? – preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza. – Pues, lamentamos los inconvenientes pero el doctor no se siente bien para atender, así que le recomiendo venir el Lunes a primera hora en la mañana. – y mientras hablaba no podía evitar ver algo familiar en ese rostro femenino.  
  
La mujer gruño, haciendo a la recepcionista saltar y aferrarse a Jensen, mientras este solo arqueo una ceja.  
  
— Con que al fin esta matándolo ser un marica, la naturaleza se había tardado bastante — musito, dejando a ambos dislocados cuando la mujer simplemente los rodeo — Iré a verle, después de todo yo no debería esperar para ello.  
  
Jensen se interpuso de inmediato, la furia corriendo por su sistema sanguíneo, bloqueándole la entrada a la mujer.  
  
— Lamento decirle que no puedo dejarla pasar. Debería marcharse ahora.  
  
—¿Quién es usted? — su mirada era fría, en contra de la verde que estaba llena de furia.  
  
— Soy Jensen Ackles, comandante de la sexta división de mecánicos de las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos de América, y también el novio del doctor Padalecki, y me temo que no puedo dejarla pasar más de aquí.  
  
La mujer se puso aún mas derecha y aunque su rostro se mostro algo pálido con la información, no dio muestras de ninguna emoción mas. Mientras su mirada recorría con pequeño interés el uniforme, lo impecable de este y quedándose algunos segundos sobre las medallas que portaba. Frunció el ceño, como dudosa y luego, luego simplemente su cara hizo un gesto de asco.  
  
—No pensé que mi hijo llegara tan alto como para ponerle el culo aun militar, es bueno siendo puta al menos.  
  
Eso detuvo a Jensen de decir algo, al menos momentáneamente. No supo que fue lo que mas le golpeo, si que la madre de su novio fuera tal persona o que esta llamara “puta” a su novio, al hombre por el cual había vuelto a vivir. Paso saliva por su garganta, intentando bajar el tenso nudo de furia, rabia, y preocupación por su amado y volver a ser el.  
  
— Creo que debería irse. No voy a aceptar a alguien que diga que el amor que sentimos entre Jared y yo esta mal, mucho menos en este lugar.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes decir que eso es amor? — el gesto que hizo dejo un segundo a Jensen sin aire, era el mismo que Jared hacia cuando algo lo indignaba, el mismo. —Eso no es amor, es pecado, es una abominación y por eso... ambos van a ir al infierno ¿Qué no tuviste padres que te educaran?  
  
— Con gusto iré si eso significa amar a Jay, no me importa en lo absoluto. — rebatió con voz frívola, recordando como su novio se había derrumbado temiendo que Jensen no lo considerara una buena persona por algo tan estúpido como eso, pensando en como de imbécil había sido al estar confundido.  
  
— Me da pena que nuestro país tenga gente como usted en sus filas. — dijo evadiendo la mirada verde fija en ella. — Dígale a mi hijo que no puede esconderse por siempre, que solo estamos pidiéndole un favor y después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, es lo menos que puede hacer.  
  
— ¡Jared no les debe nada!! — grito el rubio, finalmente saliéndose de sus casillas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la mano fuerte de Jared le estaba sujetando del hombro.  
  
— ¿Qué haces aquí, madre? —preguntó Jared, llamando la atención de Jensen por la poca emoción que el rostro de su novio parecía tener. Ni siquiera odio, dolor o cualquier otra emoción que alguien a quien su familia entera le hubiera despreciado debería tener. — Es decir, sabes mi respuesta. Simplemente no.  
  
— No puedo creerlo, Jared, después de todo lo que nos hiciste, de como nos dañaste... ahora que tienes este consultorio, que eres uno de los mejores del país ¿No tienes el corazón de atender a quien te dio la vida? — hay indignación en la voz de la mujer mientras aferra su bolso a su pecho— Bueno... si has llegado tan lejos, tú culo debió ser un excelente medio, no sé que espero de ti entonces.  
  
— Vete madre, solo vete — respondió Jared de inmediato.  
  
— Ya lo escucho, mejor márchese, no tiene nada que buscar aquí. – Jensen dijo, finalmente interrumpiendo la desagradable conversación de ambos “parientes”. Ni siquiera el y su padre se habían llevado tan mal.  
  
—Volveré — su voz sonó seca y fuerte — Lo sabes, Jared, terminaras atendiendo a tu padre, ¿Quieres saber porque? Porque en toda tu endemoniada vida solo me has desobedecido una vez y simplemente fue porque yo así lo quise.  
  
Un suspiro salió de sus labios luego, con una sonrisa y Jensen esta seguro que el y la recepcionista pensaron lo mismo. A aquella mujer le hacia falta un tornillo.  
  
—Tu... comandante Ackles, simplemente espero que entiendas algún día, el pecado en que vives con mi hijo —afirmo, saliendo del lugar. Sus tacones resonando tan fuerte que rompían el silencio del lugar con cada paso.  
  
El rubio sintió la mano de Jared apretar su hombro y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose de frente con el rostro lleno de lagrimas del castaño.  
  
— Oh bebe no llores...no dejare que ella te hiera. Todo lo que dijo es pura mierda.  
  
— Es que... solo es que a veces me pregunto ¿Qué sucedió con ella? Solía quererme tanto y protegerme tanto del mundo, era su pequeño —hizo una pausa —Imagino que ser como soy es realmente malo.  
  
— No digas eso, Jared. No es tu culpa, no es tu culpa... — susurro abrazándolo fuerte, olvidando que hace unos minutos había estado realmente enfadado. — No es malo...  
  
— Iré cerrando chicos — anuncio la enfermera con una mirada de pena en su rostro por la forma en que el militar aferraba a su jefe contra si, que parecía perdido en los recuerdos de una época muchísimo mejor, al menos en cuanto al cariño de su familia.  
  
—Tengo miedo... ella siempre consigue lo que quiere, tengo miedo. — empezó a temblar conforme lo decía. Sabía que eran las hormonas, lo sabia pero aun así no podía evitarlo.  
  
— Jay, no seas estúpido, me tienes a mí. Y ella no puede obligarte a nada, tú eres ya un chico mayor...no tienes por qué obedecerla. — murmuro tomándole de las mejillas y forzándole a verle a los ojos.  
  
—Hará algo, lo sé — murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía que no estaba escuchando realmente a su novio.  
  
— ¡No Jared! — grito zarandeándolo. — Escúchame...si ella hace algo, juro que yo estaré allí para cargar con ello, no voy a dejarte solo un segundo, ¿Me entendiste?  
  
—¿Lo estarás? — preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
— Si, estaré para ti. Ahora vamos a llevarte a casa...sé que es muy pronto, pero me gustaría que te mudaras conmigo, quiero decir, oficialmente. — dijo sintiendo el color subirse a sus mejillas.  
  
Principalmente porque Jared dejo la boca abierta como si fuera una caricatura cuando no cree algo, o ve algo imposible.  
  
— ¿En serio? — Preguntó una sonrisa enorme pintándose de inmediato en sus labios —Oh dios, claro que quiero si, ¡Si! — le abrazo, se aferró a Jensen sintiendo su mundo brincar con él —Pero ocupas un sofá más grande. — advirtió.  
  
— Mi sofá es perfecto. – se quejo, recibiendo una sonrisa mas amplia de su novio. – Y realmente con eso ahora quiero decir que lavaras mi ropa y arreglaras mi cama.  
  
—No importa, Oh pero no olvides que me encargare de que comas mas saludablemente — atino a decir antes de separarse —Te amo, Jen, gracias por todo...  
  
— Yo también te amo. — sonrió respondiendo a los besos que le daba Jared, aliviado de que el humor de Jared hubiera mejorado. – Puedes traer a tus pulgosos también.  
  
—No son pulgosos. — Murmuro tomando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja ajena y raspando levemente —Ellos te adoran —agregó para empezar a bajar por el cuello, encontrando en su camino algunas pecas.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando salieron de allí a casa de Jared, irían a buscar lo esencial para que pasara la noche y los perros. Luego se encargaría de mudarse poco a poco. Cuando llegaron a casa del castaño, los perros se le abalanzaron encima a Jensen casi tumbándolo en el piso con sus fuertes patas.  
  
— Jared... – pidió auxilio el rubio mientras lo llenaban de babas.  
  
—Te dije que te adoraban — respondió alzando su cabeza hacia arriba, bromeando de que tenia la razón —Vamos chicos, vengan con papa. — llamo, apenas dándole tiempo de extender los brazos antes de que ambos animales le tiraran al suelo, con fuerza —Mierda...—siseo bajo —Cuidado chicos papa, esta enfermo. —se quejó, poniendo su mano sobre su vientre algo asustado.  
  
Claro que Jensen solo lo interpreto como si fuera a vomitar de nuevo. Camino a la casa, habían tenido que detenerse dos veces por ello. Sonrió con preocupación, tomando a Jared de la mano y apartando a los canes que se alejaron moviendo sus colas.  
  
— Mira que estas enfermo y dejándote tumbar así...pareces un mocoso, levántate...  
  
— Lo siento, Lo siento, pero ya estoy bien — mierda gruño luego de haber saltado hacia arriba. Su respiración agitada de un pronto a otro lo que hizo que se aferrara a Jensen con fuerza —Tal vez no, Baño...Baño.  
  
— Oh Jay...ven aquí... — lo atrajo hacia sus brazos sosteniéndolo. — Te dije que iba a llevarte al hospital si pasaba de nuevo.  
  
—Pero no quiero — negó algo desesperado — Debe ser una gripe, junto a un virus...nada que no se quite con sueño...  
  
— ¿Gripe? No es una gripe Jay...anda vamos a recoger lo esencial para que pases unos días... — le acaricio la espalda antes de soltarlo poco a poco. — Y ver que hacemos con estos monstros.  
  
Mientras Jared empacaba lo que mas necesitaría y un par de libros para leer de lo poco que ya quedaba en su apartamento, Jensen estaba esparcido en el suelo de la sala, con los perros recostados de su cuerpo.Escucho los pasos de Jared acercarse por el pasillo, caminando con el montón de maletas en las manos y le lanzo una mirada preocupada.  
  
— ¿Crees que estando enfermo deberías hacer eso? ¿Qué tal y si estas embarazado?  
Jared rio un poco, apenas perceptiblemente, más para ocultar sus nervios que por otra razón.  
  
—No digas esas cosas, anda vámonos, parece que ocupas dormir.  
  
— Tú también necesitas dormir. — le dijo quitándose a Sadie de encima y levantándose del sofá.  
— ¿Tienes las correas de estos dos?  
  
—Si amor, toma — dijo pasándoselas a Jensen más bien lazándoselas — No es justo, no entiendo como siempre las atrapas — gruño, haciendo que Jensen riera, era algo fácil sin importar la altura las que la enviara su novio. Lo que si fue difícil fue el entrenamiento militar.  
  
Salieron del lugar alrededor de las diez de la noche, entre risas porque los perros estaban enérgicos, creyendo que los sacaban a pasear y lo que mas les alegraba, según Jared es que ambos estaban con ellos. Por eso quizás llevaban a Jensen casi volando hasta el estacionamiento.  
  
—Mantenlos ahí mientras coloco el periódico —indico el Fisioterapeuta, mientras Jensen gruñía un "no es tan simple" que hizo a ambos perros ladrar. Una vez el periódico estuvo en su lugar y ambos perros también se dispusieron camino a la guardería de la que el castaño hablaba para que no molestaran en la casa de Jensen por un tiempo, aunque le dolía hacerlo.  
  
—Quizás deberíamos dejarlo en mi casa — murmuro el rubio, mientras manejaba de vez en cuando su vista en ambos perros que no dejaban de mirar a Jared.  
  
— Como quieras, Jen, me harías feliz si fuera así, sé que quizás no sea lo indicado, pero ellos son muy buenos, no dañaran ningún mueble. Nunca lo han hecho. – dice, y luego estalla en carcajadas cuando Harley le lame la oreja, saltando desde el asiento trasero. – Si, quizás te laman un poco, pero eso es porque te adoran.  
  
—Prefiero que seas tú quien me llene de saliva... y por supuesto más que la cara — murmuro pícaro.  
  
— Podemos probar, es decir lástima que hay más gente a esta hora por todas partes, sino me gustaría montarte en el auto de nuevo.  
  
— Si, eso fue una locura, ni siquiera usamos condón. — se rio el rubio acariciándole el muslo a Jared, que perdió su sonrisa de inmediato.  
  
— Si... no deberíamos volverlo a hacer sin condón. — musito más para si su vista perdida en la carretera — Es que estábamos calientes. — agrego tratando de disimular.  
  
Jensen sonrió volteando a verlo.  
  
— Ya no te pongas así...todo estará bien, solo tenemos que dejar a los perros en la sala y hacerlo en la habitación. — agrego con la picardía viva en su tono.  
  
—Si... eso suena como un buen plan ¿Quieres follarme Ackles? —preguntó provocador.  
  
—Sabes que si, aunque por como estas no se si pueda o si deberíamos hacerlo. — agregó un poco mas serio de lo que había querido, pero tenia razón al ponerse así. Había pretendido no estar notando que algo pasaba con Jared desde que habían salido del hospital, pero por esperar que este confiara en él lo suficiente y le dijera que sucedía no había dicho nada.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro? — un puchero se coloco en su rostro — Vamos Jen, si yo estoy tan fuerte como un toro...  
  
— ¿Cómo un toro? – pregunto e inevitablemente suelta una enorme carcajada. — Yo diría más bien como un pollito. — hizo un gesto con la mano indicando lo chiquito que era.  
  
— No soy un pollito —dijo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo enfado —Yo soy grande... en todo sentido.  
  
Jensen bufo.  
  
— Igual yo soy el que te la mete por el culo, eso me hace superior. — dijo alzando las cejas en señal de prepotencia, luciendo tan sexy que Jared por poco se queda sin palabras.  
  
—Wow —dijo simplemente, sonrojado. Sus mejillas totalmente rojas.  
  
— Es cierto, además no eres tu el que quería tener un bebe y esas cosas. – sonrió, feliz por el recuerdo de Jared siendo un soñador nato.  
  
—Sí... quizás — se encogió de hombros, su vista de nuevo en la carretera y una de sus manos sobre su estomago — Quizás... - Jensen contuvo el aliento, y antes de preguntar decidió darle un giro al tema de nuevo, movió su cuello de un lado al otro, escuchándolo crujir.  
  
— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy cuando lleguemos a casa? Ya es tarde.  
  
— No has comido en todo el día aparte del emparedado con queso que compraste en aquel negocio, necesitas comer algo así que apenas llegue me pondré a cocinar, luego podemos ver unas películas... bueno a menos que tengas que ir al cuartel temprano — mencionó pensativo.  
  
— No, no, luego te desmayas y no quiero eso, algo sencillo, creo que hay crema de maní en algún lado de mi casa...debe de haber sándwiches también...  
  
—¡Eso no es cena!— acuso golpeándole levemente el hombro —¿De verdad te has mantenido a base de eso, antes de estar conmigo?  
  
Jensen soltó una carcajada mientras entraba en el estacionamiento del edificio.  
  
— No Jay, ¿No conoces la comida a domicilio?  
  
— Y tú no sabes que la mayoría del tiempo eso es un robo —replico sonriendo.  
  
— Si, claro, claro. Supongo que necesitaba un descanso de tanta comida enlatada en el ejército y de las raciones diarias en Irak. - Jensen se encoge de hombros y luego sonríe.  
  
—Sí lo pones así ya no me queda ánimos de regañarte — anuncio sonriendo también —Yo cocinare de mañana en adelante, lo que gustes.  
  
— Eso suena interesante. Además, yo no estoy pasado de peso y me ejercito todos los días. – respondió, y con una ultima sonrisa apago el auto, bajando de el con Jared siguiéndole.  
  
— No dije eso, Pero —dijo deteniéndose y encaminándose al auto cuando escucho a sus perros labrar —Aún así lo fueras, te amaría.  
  
Otra carcajada salió de la garganta de Jensen, mientras este negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía al asiento trasero del jeep, donde ambos perros estaban jadeantes y desesperados por salir de allí.  
  
— Vamos, debes descansar, cariño.  
  
—Si, vamos — Jared tomo su mano sonrojándose un poco, con ambos perros saltando alrededor de ellos— Eres la primera persona con la que me siento tan completo...  
  
— Bueno, eso serviría para callarle la boca a ese Fuller. – susurro Jensen sin ser oído por Jared que terminaba de sacar las maletas y colgárselas al hombro. — Te prometo que no te sentirás solo de nuevo. — sonrió entrando al ascensor de la planta baja, dándole una mirada a Jared, algo de reproche en ella por hacer un esfuerzo extra con las maletas.  
  
— ¿Qué? No están pesadas —se justifico entrando al lado del rubio junto a ambos animales — Gracias Jen, mis anteriores relaciones han sido desastrosas.  
  
— Esta bien, prometo que eso cambiara, ahora solo tenemos que intentar que Sadie y Harley no hagan ruido, aunque viva en la ultima planta y todo será perfecto, al menos hasta que pueda conseguir algo mejor para nosotros. Algo más estable.  
  
Jared sonrió con eso, su boca hormigueando con la necesidad de decirle que serian padres, pero tenia tanto miedo. —Los paseare en las mañanas eso los tranquiliza demasiado.  
  
— Creo que deberíamos establecer eso... con tu madre rondando no quiero que pases mucho tiempo solo. — el ascensor se detuvo y Jensen salió, su mirada dirigiéndose a los perros que olfateaban todo curiosos.  
  
—Seguro enviaría a su perro faldero —Jensen arqueo una ceja dándole a entender que continuara  
—Jeff mi hermano mayor, siempre es él quien hace el trabajo sucio, así fue la ultima vez que quisieron algo.  
  
— ¿Tú hermano?...— Jensen suspiro, metiendo su llave en la puerta y abriéndola para que entrara Jared primero, este agradeció su caballerosidad lanzándole un beso.  
  
— Si... lo siento, mi familia es problemática...quizás endemoniada, depende como quieras verlo, aunque a mi me gusta mas el último termino —dijo sonriendo.  
  
— Ok, cosas, van a dormir aquí y como me caguen los sofás los lanzo por la ventana, a ambos. — gruño agachándose para quitarle las correas a los perros bajo la mirada de Jared.  
  
—Jensen — llamo levemente — Lamento meterte en tantos problemas, iré...iré a preparar tu comida chatarra, digo Sándwiches.  
  
— ¡Hey! La comida chatarra es buena...y como te quejes otra vez no te daré tu ración de carne. — amenazo, viendo como los perros se subían a los sofás a dormir, realmente sin importarle lo que Jensen pensara de ello. Jodidas bolas de pelo.  
  
— Tú eres quien se moriría sin mi culo. — grito, aún desde la cocina.  
  
Sonriendo con el, Jensen se metió en la cocina, en sus pantalones se podía ver la semi erección que tenia con solo pensar en Jared de esa forma de nuevo, vamos, que seis días sin sexo daban mucho que desear. Encima desde el auto.  
  
— No lo haría, tengo muchas opciones más. — se encogió de hombros cuando Jared, le vio ofendido y tentado a demostrarle a Jensen lo contrario.  
  
—¿Opciones...? ¿Cuáles? — preguntó tratando de que no se escucharan en su voz los celos, que siempre supo que tenia, pero que nunca habían sido tan intensos con nadie mas que con Jensen.  
  
— ¿De verdad quieres saber? — pregunto juguetón, pegándose a la espalda de Jared cuando este se giro quedando frente a la nevera.  
  
—Sí... —suspiro apenas sintió la media erección del mayor golpear levemente sus glúteos.  
  
— Sigue con tu trabajo. – ordenó, firme y con voz gutural, una de sus manos viajando a la polla cubierta de Jared y frotándola, sin importarle que este pueda golpearse con algo.  
  
—Pero... —gimió mientras jadeaba sorprendido, sus manos temblando mientras buscaba entre la nevera todos los ingredientes, pero tratando de seguir con lo suyo como su novio le había dicho.  
  
Jensen le bajo la cremallera, y acaricio sobre el bóxer, endureciéndolo mas con sus caricias, siendo un completo bastardo al abusar de el cuando estaba así, tan dócil, tan necesitado del amor de Jensen.  
  
— ¿Te gusta así? Eres un pervertido por tener una erección en la cocina, Jay.  
  
—Tú lo eres más por tocarme en la cocina... pero si, si me gusta — jadeo su caderas moviéndose hacia adelante.  
  
— Es por tu culpa. ¿Sabes eso? Siempre ha sido tu culpa hacerme caer a tus pies… debe ser esa piel morena… — Jensen susurra, apartando el cabello de Jared con dos dedos de su cuello y dejando un beso suave allí donde este se une con su hombros. — Tu eres el que me provoca Jay...con tus celos...y tu sensualidad… — con una lamida furtiva humedeció desde donde antes había besado hasta detrás de detrás de la oreja, chupando allí mientras al fin sacaba la erección del bóxer.  
  
—Oh dios. - Su cabeza se dejo ir hacia atrás, su cuello incluso quedando más expuesto a los gruesos labios — ¿Cuáles celos...? Yo, yo no soy celoso.  
  
Jensen ignoro sus palabras, y recorrió con la palma de su mano abierta la erección, levantándola juguetonamente y dejando que se moviera de arriba abajo cuando la soltaba, Jared no pudo hacer mas que gimotear con ello.  
  
— Estabas celoso...reconozco esa mirada del bar cuando viste como me restregaba contra ese hombre... ¿Te molesta Jay? ¿Qué me toquen?  
  
—No sabia que fueras tan observador. —gruño, pero luego gimoteando cuando el mayor jugo con su punta empapada de liquido — Si...si me molesta mucho, él estaba tocando lo que yo más quería...lo odiaba — grito sorprendido cuando Jensen comenzó a jugar con la pequeña hendidura de su polla —Más...  
  
— No deberías, Jay...por que pensaba en ti cuando le tocaba...pensaba en esas deliciosas mano que deberían estar preparándome la cena... — gruño excitado a su oído, apretando la erección.  
  
— ¿Pensabas en mi? — no puede evitar sonar sorprendido, pero la sorpresa pasa a calor en cuanto siente como Jensen se ha bajando los pantalones y restriega su duro miembro por todo su trasero, aún con una capa de ropa de por medio, el calor del miembro llega a él haciéndolo desear más —Oh Jensen... quiero, quiero...por favor.  
  
— Tendrás lo que me pidas cuando te lo ganes...y aun no has hecho nada para merecerlo... — comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo con un ritmo tortuoso, ignorando que todo su uniforme se estaba empapando con su liquido.  
  
—Malo —acuso como un niño. Sus ojos estaba cerrados fuertemente, su boca por el contrario estaba abierta dejando salir pequeños y deseosos soniditos —¿Qué...que quieres que haga?  
  
Con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo malévolo, Jensen dejo pequeños chupetones en el cuello de Jared, colocando ambas manos al frente del torso de este y comenzando a desabotonar la camisa que su novio se había colocado en su apartamento, cuando termino, retrocedió un paso solamente para dejar que esta se deslizara por los hombros de Jared y de allí al suelo.  
  
— Pellízcate los pezones como la mujer que eres Jay...  
  
Sus manos dudaron y sus ojos bajaron hacía sus pezones, que estaban evidentemente inflamados ... sino lo supiera diría que es por el frio, pero el mejor que nadie sabe que no es así. Sus dedos pulgares pasan por cada uno, haciéndole soltar un siseo de pura sorpresa cuando un cosquilleo inusualmente persistente se extendió por encima de ambos, haciéndolos endurecer.  
  
Repitió la caricia, sintiendo la mirada verde encima de sí y su boca le traiciona, dejando ver lo mucho que le gusta simplemente rodear con sus dedos la aureola de sus tetillas. Se siente inusualmente sensible y tiene que agarrar valor para comenzar a pellizcarlos, porque la sensación de pronto le hace soltar pequeños griticos emocionados.  
  
Es una verdadera sorpresa para Jensen, y no sabe porque Jared esta así, pero es evidente que le pone como una moto, caliente y con ganas de arrasar con todo, follarselo si es necesario.  
  
— ¿Te gusta Jay? ¿Te gusta sentirte así? Suplicando hasta tenerla hasta la garganta ¿eh? ¿Toda hasta el fondo? — respiro contra su cuello, su mano volviendo a masturbarlo con rapidez, el piso de su cocina siendo ensuciado con el liquido que salía de Jared.  
  
—Si... la quiero en mi boca, la quiero —jadeo, de pronto con ligeros problemas de mantener la saliva en su boca, incluso de mantenerse en pie. Era demasiado.  
  
Jensen se alejó de él, su polla vibrando en sus pantalones.  
  
— Arrodíllate y abre la boca Jared y no quiero que te toques. — ordeno con voz fuerte, manipulando sus pantalones para bajarlos y tocarse por encima del bóxer.  
  
Tiene que admitir que un delicioso estremecimiento se expandió por todo su cuerpo cuando reconoció la orden como tal. Se arrodillo frente a Jensen, con la boca abierta y la ropa a medio poner. Sus manos habían quedado quietas de pronto alejándose de sus ahora, hinchados pezones.  
  
Una sonrisa asomo en el rostro de un muy complacido Jensen, con el panorama de su novio totalmente sumiso frente a él, de una manera que nunca pensó vería al gigante. Saco su pene del pantalón y se masajeo lentamente, intentando no correrse con la visión de Jared así, solamente esperándole.

 

Se adelanto y rozo la punta con los labios abiertos del fisioterapeuta, tentándolo con el sabor.  
  
— No quiero que la toques hasta que yo te lo ordene... — pasó la punta por la barbilla afeitada, llenándola de líquido pre seminal. - ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso?  
  
— Hump — jadeo el castaño. Esa era una orden difícil y Jensen debía saberlo, sus labios se morían por cerrarse con fuerza y dejarse ir, simplemente hasta que pudiera sentir la punta caliente golpear con el fondo de su garganta, pero hizo el esfuerzo... aunque no pudo parar el temblor de su cuerpo, no cuando a su lengua llego un poco de ese salado liquido.  
  
— Mírate, Jared...tan deseoso por ella...seguro has pensado en esto todo el día en someterte a mis deseos... — dijo sin realmente pensar lo que decía, solo dejando que el deseo que se lo tragaba por dentro saliera. Y con eso, introdujo el glande, pasando por esos labios rosados brillosos por la saliva. — Chúpala...hazme sentir que vale la pena.  
  
Sinceramente no termino de decirlo, cuando los labios de Jared se cerraron con una fuerza rápida y contundente a su alrededor. La piel de su polla vibro con el contacto cálido y suave, mandando un corrientazo de placer que termino en un pequeño jadeo, por la forma en que Jared había comenzado a moverse por su miembro. Succionando y succionando, sus ojos cerrados, su lengua enredándose en cada vena que al mover su cabeza encontraba en su camino. Un hilito de semen bajo entonces, desde su boca hasta el cuello y Jensen, Jensen estaba loco... los brazos de su novio seguía quietos y este solo podía hacerle enloquecer con su boca y nada más.  
  
— Mira como me la chupas... Ahhh... como si nunca lo hubieses hecho. Como si nunca te hubieses alimentado de ella. – dijo, mientras, le obligo a abrir mas la boca al meterla mas profundo, viendo como Jared lo miraba suplicante. — Trágatela Jay...hasta el fondo.  
  
Estuvo apunto de correrse con el termino "Alimentar", si algo lo volvía especialmente loco era que Jensen disfrutara tanto, que dejara de ser el militar estricto que era la mayoría del tiempo y solo fuera un hombre, un hombre que pudiera permitirse deseos y alegrías. Comenzó el vaivén de nuevo, mareado por el olor y el sabor.  
  
— Ahhh... — gimió, moviendo el también las caderas pero no queriendo hacerlo muy fuerte o Jared se ahogaría, solo dando suaves embestidas. — Luces tan sexy, Jay... esos labios abiertos alrededor de mi polla... Dios, Jared.  
  
Los ojos castaños brillaron con picardía y dejo ir el miembro con lentitud y aún, sin mover sus manos comenzó a dejar pequeños besos que rayaban mejor dicho en chupetones por cada extremo que encontrara. Volvió a metérsela con fuerza y cuando la tuvo dentro, simplemente se movió de izquierda a derecho haciendo que la polla golpeara con sus mejillas repetidas veces, Jensen casi grito con este movimiento. Con razón.  
  
Las manos de Jensen se aferraron a la cabeza del castaño, manteniéndolo contra su polla, escuchándolo ahogarse pero importándole menos por que se estaba corriendo profundo en la garganta del chico que tenia a sus pies.  
  
Intuitivamente Jared intento alejarse cuando la falta de aire era demasiada pero Jensen se lo impidió y cuando el mismo sintió el semen resbalar por su garganta, caliente y espeso, llenándose dejo de moverse, disfrutando de la caliente y espesa sensación.  
  
A tiempo, Jensen pareció razonar al fin que Jared podía ahogarse y lo soltó, saliéndose de el mientras los últimos espasmos de su polla lanzaban semen sobre el piso y el pecho de Jared.  
  
— Oh lo siento...estuviste increíble...  
  
El castaño tosió un poco pero una sonrisa estaba en su rostro al mismo tiempo — ¿Si? —preguntó, su mejillas rojas delataban su excitación aun, su polla dura entre sus piernas era otro buen ejemplo de ello.  
  
— Hazlo Jay...tócate... — pidió acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad. Y en serio, Jared no podía negarse a eso.  
  
—Pero... me da pena — murmuro atrayendo a Jensen hacia si, este no opuso mucha resistencia y tan pronto estuvo a su lado, Jared recostó su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
Jensen soltó una risa toda entonces que resonó en la cocina.  
  
— Mentiroso...anda hazlo... — pidió de nuevo, esta vez tocándole el mismo.  
  
—Mmm —se quejo, estaba demasiado duro y sensible, por lo que cuando llevo su mano a unirse a la contraria, los jadeos empezaron a ser continuos... su mano libre masajeaba sus pezones sumiéndose a si mismo en una nube de placer que unida a la mirada de Jensen y su propia mano, le perdían totalmente entre mucho placer.  
  
Jensen lo tomo de la barbilla y lo giro para besarlo, sin apartar los ojos de las manos de  
Jared, dejando que su lengua humedeciera mas el rostro de su novio con su saliva, susurrándole cosas sucias al oído que solo ayudaban a que el ritmo de la mano se incrementara. Es demasiado placer... cada movimiento, cada susurro, cada caricia y pronto, su mano que estaba hace segundos jugando con su pezón, ahora juguetea con su entrada, sintiéndola abrirse deseosa.  
  
Jensen se separo con un húmedo sonido de ambos labios al ver el movimiento repentino.  
  
— Mételos...mételos ya Jay...  
  
—Estoy tan pero tan caliente — gruño —Mueve mi mano Jen, muévela, has que me folle a mi mismo... Ahhh  
  
— Lo deseas tanto, bebe... — El rubio tomo la mano del Padalecki y comenzó a moverla el mismo, de arriba abajo, chupando uno de sus dedos y metiéndolo junto con el de Jared, suficiente para enloquecerlo.  
  
—Dios —exclamó mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas junto a los dedos que le invadían —Lástima que te corriste, Jen— dijo, mientras claramente se concentraba en encontrar su próstata.  
  
— ¿Y que? — pregunto con voz ronca al oído de Jared. — ¿Crees que soy un anciano? — empujándolo contra su cuerpo le hizo sentir la erección que tenia nuevamente.  
  
— Follame, Follame —suplicó de inmediato, totalmente inquieto.  
  
— Ponte en cuatro. — ordeno, de nuevo esa voz gutural saliendo del comandante, que erizaba cada vello de Padalecki.  
  
Para Jensen fue terriblemente caliente observa como Jared obedecía dejando a su vista su trasero, su entrada contrayéndose y por tanto, guiando su gruesa y roja polla también. Era una visión de dioses, era lo que siempre busco, lo que siempre quiso. Amor, cariño y seducción a partes iguales.  
  
—Jen...  
  
El militar le abrió las nalgas exponiendo la entrada aun mas y se inclino hacia delante a escupir un poco de saliva, viendo como esta resbalaba hasta acariciar los muslos de su novio, después del sonidito que salió de la garganta de Jared, Jensen aprovecho para meter un dedo en el esfínter que se abrió rápidamente para el.  
  
— Estas tan ansioso Jared. — se levanto sobre sus rodillas y alineo su polla al culo de Jay. —¿La quieres?  
  
— La quiero, la quiero. - Y parecía un niño pidiendo un juguete. Jensen empujo la cabeza dentro, pero rápidamente la retiro, escuchando el gemido de reproche de su novio.  
  
— Mierda...déjame buscar el condón. — dijo poniéndose de pie.  
Estuvo apunto de decirle que no habría problema, que no podía hacer que tuviera gemelos con una sesión de sexo extra, pero simplemente asintió.  
  
— No se porque últimamente se nos olvida tan fácilmente — concedió, respirando agitado.  
Jensen rebusco en su cartera y consiguió uno, dando una exclamación de triunfo antes de girarse a Jared.  
  
— Si amor, pero no quiero arriesgarme por ahora. — dijo, y se puso el condón con un siseo y se volvió a arrodillar. — Vamos enséñame ese culo.  
Jared gruño medio divertido, medio decepcionado. Confiado que era lo mejor no decir nada por ahora, con aquellas palabras lanzo un pequeño suspiro que paso a jadeo cuando sintió las manos frías.  
  
— Si... tienes razón.  
  
— ¿Preparado? — pregunto metiéndosela en un solo movimiento, sintiendo como se adaptaba el cuerpo del castaño a su grosor. — Dios...cuanto desee hacerte esto en la playa... estuve a punto de ponerte en cuatro y metértela.  
  
— Haberme dicho. — bromeo Jared, para luego jadear, apenas conteniendo los sonidos que dejaba sin querer salir. — Me siento bien... tan bien, estas tan duro — con sus palabras vino un estremecimiento que de inmediato estrecho la polla ajena.  
  
Con sus palabras Jensen solo comenzó a embestir, realmente perdido en su propio mundo de placer, olvidando que su objetivo aquí era hacer que Jared dejara de poner esas caras que llevaba haciendo desde hace días, y convirtiendo su meta en correrse en ese estrecho cuerpo que le tomaba ahora mismo.  
  
— Más, más, más —gimoteo, esperando en que Jensen diera en ese punto. Cuando lo hace, el placer es demasiado y se olvida hasta de callar su boca, que todo el mundo debe estarles escuchando follar.  
  
— ¿Ahí? — preguntó Jensen luego de un momento en el que pareció reaccionar, volviéndose a mover en el punto donde hace segundos había dado, tocando ahora si mas seguido ese punto que volvía loco a Jared, aplastando su próstata con el glande.  
  
—Si... si...ahí, dios ahí. — decía una y otra vez el de ojos multicolores que comenzó a moverse para ayudar en las embestidas.  
  
— ¡Oh dios! — Jensen sentía su segundo orgasmo aproximarse, y desesperado tomo la polla de  
Jared entre sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarlo a la par de sus embestidas.  
  
Y el semen comenzó a salir de la polla de su novio, tan pronto simplemente le acaricia una o dos veces y con ello su orgasmo, una cadena de placer que le llevo a compartir jadeos con Jared.  
  
—Jen... dios, eres estupendo...  
  
Jensen se afinco en el suelo intentando no caerse sobre su novio que respiraba con dificultad mientras no dejaba de repetir su nombre y cuan increíble era ¡Todo esto!  
  
— No...Tu eres el mejor... — dijo sin aliento, saliéndose del castaño y quitándose el condón.  
Apoyándose en una mano, Jensen se sostuvo, sonriendo al ver las mejillas rosadas de su novio, Era increíble como el chico le robaba el aliento, por poco robándole la voz también.  
  
— ¿Si? Yo creo que sin ti no lo seria. – Jared le sonrió en respuesta, jadeando aun un poquito más cuando Jensen se salió —No puedo creer que lo hiciéramos en la cocina.  
  
Jensen se rio, dejándose caer en la fría cerámica, respirando agitado, pero satisfecho.  
  
—Iré al infierno.  
  
—¿Uh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó bajo, confundido, sus ojos cafés buscando los de Jensen.  
  
— Mama siempre nos decía que la cocina era un lugar sagrado. Nunca lo había hecho en este sitio, ni siquiera Danneel pudo lograr convencerme. — sonríe y gira su rostro hacia Jared. — Pero me alegra haberlo hecho.  
  
— ¿Estas seguro que es por eso? —pregunto con un pequeño puchero. Hay un mohín en el rostro de Jensen, uno que dice "me enfada que tengas tan poca estima" claro, así es como Jared la interpreta.  
  
— No te atrevas de nuevo a pensar que es porque seas gay. No te atrevas.  
  
—Lo siento, mis emociones andan un poco locas estos días — aclaro llevando su mano a acariciar la mejilla del militar —Date una ducha te prepare tu adorado e idolatrado Sándwich.  
  
— No, ya te llene. — dijo y luego suelta una risita estúpida que Jared poco ha escuchado en el. — Quiero decir que el hambre ya no es la misma.  
  
— Insinúas que se te quito el hambre un poco... ¿Por follarme? — pregunto compartiendo la risa de su novio — Pero no solo puedes vivir con eso, aunque te corrieras deliciosamente dentro — lo ultimo lo dijo en susurros, en palabras pequeñas y provocativas.  
  
— ¿Sabes? acabas de mudarte, no querrás que te folle en cada rincón de la casa, no cuando tus perros andan por allí. – le dice, pero no es una queja, mas bien una burla al creciente apetito sexual de su novio.  
  
—Oh descuida, señor ancianito — se gana de inmediato una mirada de duda en aquellos ojos verdes — Lo haremos a tu ritmo, pero sí... si quiero estrenar cada rincón del lugar —agrego a levantarse — Date una ducha, preparare tu cena chatarra.  
  
Después de haberle pellizcado el costado, Jensen decidió que Jared tenia razón, debía tomar una ducha, no lo había notado antes, pero aun estaba lleno del sudor del trabajo duro y la tierra se asomaba en las uñas de sus manos, por no decir que cuando comenzaba a frotarse la piel, el color bronceado que había adquirido en el día ahora se desvanecía, apareciendo como suciedad que se fue por el desagüe.  
  
Tenia esta mala manía de que hasta que su piel no olía a jabón no salía del baño, e incluso si  
Jared lo apreciaba, pero en algunos momentos no lo soporta mucho. En serio, lo detestaba.  
Claro, que el resultado valía la pena, Jensen no tenia vergüenza a la hora de andar en su apartamento, Jared había notado eso también. La manera en la que se secaba el cabello mientras caminaba desnudo por el pasillo con vitrales que daban a la ciudad, completamente mostrando sus atributos y yendo a su cuarto con la parsimonia de un gato.  
  
Lo mira con atención, a través de la habitación, ve como se termina de secar el cabello y se queja en un susurro que esta demasiado largo.  
  
— ¿Jared?  
  
— Aquí — contestó en voz alta, movilizándose de la puerta donde había visto a Jensen prácticamente desfilar para media ciudad hacia la cama.— En tu cuarto.  
  
Jensen se dio la vuelta apagando las luces de la cocina y dejando encendida la luz de la sala para los perros, viendo como estos no se habían movido de los sofás, de hecho, Jared les había arropado. En serio, ¿Por qué querrían niños si tenían a esas dos cosas peludas?  
  
Con ese ultimo pensamiento, se dirigió al cuarto, consiguiéndose con Jared.  
  
—Bueno señor exhibicionista, aquí tienes tu cena y tu cama lista, Mientras yo tomare un baño — anuncio, volteándose para buscar entre sus maletas a medio desempacar un paño y su jabón favorito. Después de todo, como le dijo Candice una vez, era el gay mas quisquilloso que había conocido nunca.  
  
— Si, porque estas que apestas... – Jensen sonrió, brillante y feliz, acercándose a los cajones que contenían su ropa interior mientras miraba de reojo el puchero en el hombre más alto.  
  
— ¡Muy... Muy gracioso! — ironizo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. —Más eso, es tú culpa sabes. Me dejaste lleno de semen y sudado. — afirmo encontrando lo que buscaba y encaminándose al baño.  
  
— No te quejabas tanto cuando lo hacia. – le grito al verlo desaparecer. No recibió respuesta y no le molesto que fuera así, Jared no se enfadaba así de fácil, a veces le costaba pensar que aquella vez en la playa lo habían pasado tan mal.  
  
Acabo de vestirse y se recostó en la cama, tomando la bandeja de la mesita de noche y encendiendo la televisión donde no pasaban más que esas películas que Jared podía ver por horas. Enamoradizo como siempre.  
  
Paso cinco minutos viendo como rayos esa chica estaba dispuesta a tantas cosas por ese hombre, de verdad que en un determinado momento pensó si le hacia falta un tornillo. No podía dar tanto, sin esperar nada... o sí, de pronto se sintió incomodo con el pensamiento. Justo cuando  
Jared entro con una sonrisa de alivio puro y simplemente con unos pantalones de dormir viejos.  
  
El agua caliente seguramente le había caído de maravilla, pero se le veía cansado.  
  
—Tengo tanto sueño — murmuro sentándose en la cama mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello.  
  
— Duerme. – respondió, sin realmente verlo a la cara, sus ojos puestos en el vientre de Padalecki, plano y lleno de algo de vello que desaparecía detrás de la cinturilla del pantalón.  
  
—¿Qué ves? - pregunto curioso, bostezando mientras dejaba el paño a un lado de sus cosas.  
  
— Solo pienso... — contesto cuando el castaño lo obligo a recostarse en la cama para colocar su cabeza en el pecoso pecho.  
  
— Anda Jen... ¿En que piensas cariño? —preguntó pero su voz ya sonaba adormilada.  
  
— Solo pienso... pienso que deberías dormir y yo también. — beso la frente del castaño apagando la televisión y poniendo a un lado el resto del cobertor, cubriendo a Jared con este.  
  
—Eres malo mintiendo — dijo, apenas conteniendo otro bostezo.  
  
— Lo se...por hoy déjalo pasar ¿Si? — pidió casi suplicante.  
  
—Esta bien... pero mañana te preguntare — murmuro, para luego que su respiración se hiciera mas tranquila y pesada, indicando que se había dormido.


	11. Seremos Padres

  
Esa mañana había amanecido tan bien que no sabe como demonios termino enfermo. En serio, había amanecido con un apetito voraz... antojos que ya sabia de que eran pero que ignoro y sí... se concentro en comer, borrando de su mente lo demás. Incluso había jugado con sus bebes mientras Jensen le regañaba por revolcarse así por el suelo, pero es que ni siquiera había tenido un solo mareo así que disfruto a lo grande. Poco después se había colocado su uniforme y luego de un beso húmedo con su novio se fue al trabajo, incluso camino hasta allá... era un día hermoso ¿Cómo perdérselo? Y ahora...  
  
Es la jodida quinta vez que vomita desde que llego a su trabajo. Lo que le llevo al medio día a cerrar y regresarse al apartamento con la ayuda de Candice, esta vez en un taxi. No llamo a Jensen, no quería preocuparlo, además de querer evitar cualquier posible visita a un hospital, después de todo sabia su condición y por tanto, también sabía que era normal.  
  
Pensaba, que una tarde en casa... durmiendo un poco ayudaría pero no lo hizo y mucho menos la mirada de Candice de... "Sé que estas ocultándome algo", afortunadamente la mujer tenia un encuentro con su nuevo tutor en el hospital y tuvo que irse. No sin antes recordarle que nunca le perdonaría si le tocaba un sádico de tutor.  
  
— Maldición. — gruño incorporándose, buscando abrir el lavamanos para enjuagarse la boca nuevamente. Era la sexta vez y Jensen estaba por llegar, si lo veía así, era hombre muerto... no literalmente claro. Quizás si seguía vomitando así.  
  
Miro su reflejo en el espejo y soltó otra maldición, estaba pálido. Mucho. Era imposible que Jensen no lo notara —Quizás debería darme a la fuga — dijo en voz alta buscando el cepillo de dientes. Al menos podía encargarse de su mal aliento.  
  
Había pasado un mes desde que se había mudado con el militar y las cosas no podrían avanzar mejor, aunque él aun no este dispuesto a compartir su pequeño secreto con el comandante. Es solo que... Drew se las arreglo para hacerle sentir miedo en ese aspecto, además de su madre claro. Pero las amenazas habían cesado, así como los encuentros inoportunos.  
  
Sabia el porqué de esto, Jensen había usado seguramente todo su talento para mantenerle a salvo y poner a su familia contra la pared, lo agradecía, porque sinceramente tenía miedo de lo que su familia podía ser realmente capaz de hacer. Otra razón para mantener su pequeño secreto, en secreto.  
  
Perdido en sus pensamientos, no tiene tiempo de meterse en la ducha cuando la puerta de entrada se abre, no sabe que hacer, entrando en pánico cuando escucha a los perros y las botas de Jensen resonar en la sala, su corazón acompañando cada paso.  
  
— Hola, bolas de pelos, ¿Dónde esta papi?  
  
— Maldición — murmuró buscando que el agua sobre su rostro hiciera algo. Lo que fuera, quizás que se viera menos... menos muerto, después cuando supo que no haría nada espero a que sus perritos preciosos no guiaran a Jensen al baño. Lastimosamente no fue así.  
  
—Me traicionan mis bebes.  
  
— ¿Jared? ¿Amor? — preguntó el rubio sacándose la chaqueta y caminando directo a donde Jared se encontraba. — ¿Estas allí?  
  
—No — contesto sintiéndose sumamente tonto —Digo, si dame unos segundos estoy en el baño. — aclaro secándose con una toalla el rostro.  
  
— Ok. – Jensen respondió, alejando a los perros y caminando de regreso a la cocina, estaba sediento luego de un largo día de estar debajo de un maldito vehículo que no había querido funcionar, por no contar que hoy había tenido que presentarse ante sus superiores.  
  
Jared suspiro, fijando su vista una vez más en el espejo y sonriendo a su reflejo.  
  
— No me veo tan mal— murmuro saliendo de la pequeña habitación, sus perros ladraron feliz y siguiéndole en su camino a la cocina — Hola amor, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — preguntó, dirigiéndose a la nevera con pequeños pasos.  
  
Jensen se giro, una cerveza en la mano que por poco se va al suelo cuando vio a Jared.  
  
—¿Qué diablos te paso?  
  
— Nada, nada... ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo? – una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios  
—Estoy perfectamente bien.  
  
— ¡Estas pálido! ¿No te has visto? — se acerca con expresión preocupada, dejando la cerveza atrás sus manos pronto están sobre el rostro blanquecino, hay hasta una nota de pánico en su voz cuando habla.  
  
— Algo —contesto con un pequeño puchero —Quizás sea porque vomite un poquito antes.  
  
— ¿Vomitado? ¿¡Estas vomitando!? — casi grito, su mirada endureciéndose y su rostro haciendo un rictus de enfado que pocas veces Jared ha visto y que realmente no quiere volver a ver. — ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?  
  
—Porque sabia que exagerarías, estoy bien... no es nada solo fueron unas cinco veces. -Definitivamente era el hombre más torpe sobre la faz de la tierra.  
  
— ¿¡Cinco veces no es nada!? – grito, furioso, mas que eso incluso. — Ve a ponerte algo voy a llevarte al hospital.  
  
—Pero Jen, te digo que no es… —su replica se interrumpió por un espasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, su mano estaba pronto sobre sus labios con un gesto de incomodidad en su rostro, mientras rápidamente corrió hacia el baño. Apenas llegando al baño, justo a tiempo para vomitar, su cuerpo entero lo resentía, le dolían incluso los costados, y sí, arrepintiéndose por séptima vez ese día de haber desayunado tanto.  
  
Rápidamente, Jensen estaba allí para el, recogiendo su largo cabello y sosteniéndolo mientras vomitaba todo su estomago o lo que le quedaba en el váter.  
  
— ¿Cómo no pudiste decirme de esto...?  
  
—Lo siento — anuncio cuando los espasmos pasaron, pero su cuerpo entero estaba resentido, temblando y con claros signos de cansancio — ¿Por qué me dejaste desayunar tanto?  
Sin responder a eso, Jensen tomo una toalla y le limpio la boca, alzándolo hasta tenerlo de pie.  
  
— Vamos...cepíllate...tengo que llevarte al hospital...  
  
— No importa que no quiera ¿Cierto? — preguntó, tomando su cepillo de dientes mientras Jensen le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.  
  
— ¡No, en estos momentos me vale mierda tu opinión! Llevo cuidándote desde que tu madre decidió ponerse en plan psicótica y ahora vienes y te pones a ocultarme cosas, pudiste haberme llamado, pudo haberte pasado algo. - Estaba tan molesto que su voz se alzaba sin control alguno.  
  
— Lo siento, es decir... es — término de botar la pasta de dientes al lavabo antes de suspirar. — No quería causarte problemas, iré — anuncio, sosteniendo su vientre con fuerza.  
  
Jensen no responde, ve el movimiento de la mano de Jared con algo que podría catalogarse como curiosidad pero rápidamente lo desecha y vuelve su atención a donde guarda la ropa el castaño, sacando una camisa limpia y tomándolo del brazo para colocársela.  
  
— Llamaremos a Candice en el camino, la hare que te revise ella.  
  
—Lo siento — repitió con sus ojos llorosos, de repente estaba demasiado asustado, jamás se perdonaría si.  
  
Jensen niega con la cabeza mientras le acaricia las mejillas, su expresión suavizándose.  
  
— No vuelvas a hacerlo...sabes que debiste decírmelo...así no quisieras preocuparme es mi deber cuidar de ti...  
  
— Es que no quería preocuparte, sé que odias los hospitales tanto por Drew como por tu hermana, lo siento, yo tan solo quería cuidarte...  
  
— No, Jared. — le corta, no queriendo hablar del tema, no de esta forma, lo de menos que quiere son excusas. — Vamos... — se voltea, saliendo de la habitación apenas esperando por el en el pasillo.

En el hospital, Jensen intenta controlar su respiración para no tener un ataque de ansiedad. Candice ha estado con Jared por casi una hora, no sabe que es de la vida de su novio o si siquiera es algo bueno o malo. No sabe nada, y eso solo lo pone aun peor.  
  
Es obvio que Jared estaba enfadado cuando le trajo allí, y no dejaba de acariciarse el vientre, la mirada perdida en el paisaje citadino que les acompaño todo el camino al hospital.  
No hablaron de nada, ni siquiera luego de salir al hospital. Era obvio que no quería seguir disculpándose, y en parte lo agradecía, porque él no estaba para sus disculpas.  
  
En mitad del pasillo donde Candice los había encontrado, Jared había vomitado, expulsando el resto de su estomago allí, dejando a Jensen pálido y tembloroso como el.  
  
Candice había sido muy desconfiada a la hora de atenderlo, y tal como Jensen, la chica sospechaba algo, algo que Ackles tenía en la punta de la lengua pero que no lograba formalizar en su cerebro.  
  
Los minutos se volvían interminables para Jensen, quien tenía un miedo atroz comiéndole el pecho. Nunca se había sentido así, era como si la posibilidad de perder a Jared pudiera acabar con la de su mundo entero, sabia que estaba enamorado del chico... pero nunca pensó en que pudiera pasarle algo, no quería estar solo de nuevo, no después de que Jared había iluminado su mundo.  
  
—¡Jensen! —llamo Candice zarandeándolo, con un gesto de preocupación —Dime que no vas a desmayarte —pido la mujer.  
  
Obviamente se sobresalto más de lo esperado con el toque de la mujer. Abriendo sus ojos grandes y dándose cuenta como esta estaba tan conmocionada como el, solo que ella si sabia la verdad ahora.  
  
— ¿Qué le sucede?  
  
—Tienes que tomarlo con calma Jensen — advirtió sentándose a su lado — Jared necesitara cuidados y mucha tranquilidad. —dijo ganándose una mirada aun mas preocupada —Jared tiene un mes y tres semanas de embarazo.  
  
— ¿Qué? — no tiene voz alguna, esta completamente lívido y ahora si la mujer piensa que se ira al suelo y morirá. Y no exagera.  
  
—Jensen —llamo esta, sosteniéndole por los hombros preocupada —Jared esta esperando un hijo tuyo ¿Escuchaste esa parte?  
  
— ¿Cómo puede...? ¿Cómo puede estar...? — la palabra no termina de encontrar la salida de su garganta. "Embarazado". Dios, no puede creerlo, deber ser una enorme broma. — No, no puede estar embarazado.  
  
—Cariño, repetí la prueba dos veces, tienes que tranquilizarte. —pidió de nuevo. —Esta embarazado.  
  
— Oh Dios... ¿Cómo se tomo la noticia? — pregunta, porque prefiere no pensar en como se siente el y enfocarse en como se sentiría Jared.  
  
— El imbécil ya lo sabia — anuncio enfadada, esperando que Jensen se lo tomara mejor que ella.  
  
Pero en realidad no es así. La expresión de Jensen le dice que la ha cagado y que probamente  
  
Jared le deje de hablar por habérselo dicho. En serio, algo de la estupidez de Morgan debió habérsele pegado, porque hace segundos Jared le había suplicado que no le dijera nada a Jensen de ese pequeño gran asunto de que el ya conocía su condición.  
  
Ackles se puso de pie, meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, ya se estaba marchando.

Son las doce de la noche cuando decide regresar a su apartamento. Aun con un dolor punzante en su pecho y deseando con todas sus fuerza que Jared haya pasado la noche en el hospital. No creía que podría verle ahora sin gritarle, sin decirle lo muy herido e indignado que estaba...sin abrazarlo también. Solo Jared lograba que tantas emociones se aglomeraran en su pecho de pronto.  
  
Cuando abre la puerta, aún medio perdido en sus pensamientos, nota una figura acurrucada contra el sofá. Y es Jared, lo sabe. Con dolor ve unas cuantas maletas listas también. Se acerca a encender la luz, haciendo que los perros levanten sus cabezas pero ni se acerquen a él.  
  
— Jared... — le llama acercándose al bulto que es en el sofá Jared.  
  
—Mañana me iré por la mañana, disculpa que no me halla marchado hoy, pero era tarde para llamar un taxi y además como ya vendí mi antiguo apartamento no tenia a donde ir. — murmuro, cubriéndose aun mas con las mantas.  
  
— No quiero que te vayas... – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, abriéndose un espacio donde parecía no haber. — No es bueno que duermas aquí tan incomodo... para ti y el… bebe.  
  
— Estoy cómodo — mintió, estremeciéndose cuando escucho de la boca de Jensen la mención del bebe, eso hacia todo como más real que incluso los vómitos y los antojos.  
  
— No lo estas...y tu lo sabes mejor que yo...siempre dices que debo comprar otro sofá... — dijo con una sonrisa, el recuerdo haciéndolo feliz, haciéndolo mas suave en su trato con Jared.  
  
— ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Por qué lo haces luego de lo que te hice? —pregunto, sus ojos cafés asomándose entre la sabana curiosos pero con miedo —Deberías estar enojado, deberías estar diciéndome que no quieres cargar con el niño... deberías... deberías — se callo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.  
  
— ¿Por qué te diría eso, bebe? – preguntó, y para gran sorpresa, Jensen siente ganas de nalguearlo por pensar eso de él. – Te amo y eso debe ser motivo suficiente, si, te equivocaste al ocultármelo, todo este tiempo pude haberme relajado un poco, quizás acostumbrarme a la noticia. – y de la nada, como si el sentimiento hubiera aparecido, hay lagrimas en sus ojos, silenciosas y que intentaba ocultar.  
  
— Oh dios... — salió de entre la sabana lo mas rápido que pudo limpiando las lágrimas ajenas.  
Era la primera vez que había visto a Jensen llorar, tan vulnerable. —Lo siento, siento tanto habértelo ocultado, tenia miedo y solo pensé en mi... lo siento. — estaba acariciándole el cabello aparte de quitar las lágrimas.  
  
El comandante no puede decir nada mas que un susurrado “lo siento” muy difícil de escuchar debido a lo rota que tiene la voz, y es increíble porque Jensen no solloza, solo llora, lagrimas bajando por sus ojos y siendo atrapados por los dedos y los labios de Jared al que se le encoge el corazón cuando le escucha decir que tiene miedo, dios, el, Jensen Ackles, ¿Teniendo miedo?  
  
Jared simplemente empieza a arrullarle contra su pecho, sintiendo su corazón saltar casi tan desbocado como el de Jensen.  
  
—Yo también tengo miedo...Iba a irme porque pensé que estarías enfadado y porque no quería que cargaras con nuestro estado de salud, no con mi familia o Drew de por medio, mucho menos con tu hermana aun sin despertar... pensé que... simplemente no quería someterte a tanta presión. — se sonrojo, cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado en plural. Eso hacia cada vez más real el asunto del embarazo y eso... a su vez, las palabras de la doctora... de que seria un embarazo de alto riesgo.  
  
— Perdón... – es lo poco que logra decir, apenas alzando su rostro entre los brazos de Jared, besando el pedacito de piel que dejaba al descubierto la camisa de Jared. – No es que… no deberías preocuparte por eso… quiero protegerte… protegerlos.  
  
—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— inquirió, riendo bajito por las cosquillas que los labios ajenos le provocaron.  
  
— ¿Qué tú crees?— le mira intensamente, esos ojos verdes color del jade, aun brillantes con las lágrimas, pero más cálidos que nunca, una mano acariciándole el cabello.  
  
— No lo sé, realmente no lo sé —contesto asustado pero sin apartar los ojos de los contrarios.  
  
— Tú eres la madre. No deberías decir eso... — le regaña pellizcándole una mejilla.  
  
— Auch — se quejo, para luego sonreír. - ¿Lo vamos a tener?  
  
Jensen suspira, es sorprendente como unas simples palabras son tan difíciles de procesar y decir, pero todo parece mas aliviado, realmente pensaba que de esta noche no la pasaban juntos, pero al parecer su enorme corazón esta demasiado enamorado de ese chico.  
  
— Si Jared...lo tendremos...pero sabes que de ahora en adelante debemos ser cuidadosos...con todo...y... me tomara un tiempo acostumbrarme a la idea...  
  
—Esta bien, de todas formas fue culpa mía por ocultarlo, si lo hubiera dicho antes quizás no te hubieras llevado la noticia tan fuerte. — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
— No, no te culpes, yo también tengo parte de la culpa, debí haber estado allí. Para ti. — murmuro separándose del castaño hasta ponerse de pie. — Pero no quiero...arruinar esto. Así que solo no te vayas.  
  
—Esta bien, además tu sofá no es nada cómodo —acuso con un puchero — Jensen, tú sabes, que te amo ¿Cierto?  
  
— Yo también te amo... — murmuró tan bajo que Jared no pudo escucharlo cuando se esta poniéndose de pie y caminando a la cocina, yendo por un vaso de leche como es de costumbre para ofrecérselo a Padalecki que le espera. – Ten, vamos a la cama. Necesitas descansar.  
  
—Si... - contesto simplemente, algo preocupado de no obtener respuesta. Pero atribuyendo todo a las hormonas.  
  
En la cama, Jensen dejo que el enorme hombre se metiera debajo de las sabanas, resguardándose del frio y acariciando su vientre con aire ausente. Le acaricio el cabello, colocándole unos mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja, se inclino y dejo un beso sobre los rosados labios, disfrutando el suave gemido de Padalecki.  
  
— ¿Te medicaron algo?  
  
— Sí... algo contra el vomito, consejos para mantenerme hidratado y mañana — no pudo evitar la pequeña emoción de la que se tiño su voz — Tengo el primer control con el médico.  
  
— ¿El primero? – Jensen suspiro y la preocupación tiño su voz. — ¿No habías ido antes, pequeño? – preguntó como una reprimenda. – Y deberías poner el récipe en la nevera, de esa manera no se te olvida...  
  
—No... Lo siento, pensé que... digo los vómitos son normales ¿No? — se gano una reprimenda de los ojos verdes que le hizo reír — Me cuidare más lo prometo, aun más ahora que sé que será un embarazo difícil.  
  
— ¿Difícil? ¿Por qué difícil? ¿Mas de lo normal? — le pregunta tomándolo de las manos y sosteniéndolas contra sus labios.  
  
— Si — contesto, luchando contra el miedo que se quería ver reflejado en sus ojos — Primero porque es mi primer bebe y tengo lesiones internas, provocadas por ciertos incidentes que no se curaron adecuadamente… —Tomo aire antes de continuar —Lo siento... debí ir al control respectivo desde el inicio.  
  
— Estaremos bien... — murmura contra los labios del gigante y no hunde el beso porque tiene miedo como Jared, realmente pánico es lo que siente… — Aunque eso signifique no mas sexo.  
  
— Lo sé... aunque quizás unas mamaditas chiquitas — murmuro travieso, pero su semblante volvió a cambiar — Sobre las lesiones... lo siento, estoy casi seguro que es por los golpes, es decir, aquella pelea con mi padre hace años.  
  
— Sabes que no tienes que contarme si no quieres, por eso no quería preguntar nada, cariño... — le acaricia las mejillas intentando tranquilizarlo, el temblor que pronto recorre a su novio. – Y no hay problema con eso... pero si es así, quiero que vayas puntual al doctor...no quiero que sufras ningún daño.  
  
— Lo hare — contestó dejando que el contacto de Jensen le calmara — Voy a cuidar de ambos.  
  
— Serás una buena madre y te pondrás batas rosadas que digan “Soy la mejor madre del mundo...” — murmuró contra su cuelo.  
  
Tiene que admitir que eso le hizo reír. — Tonto, no me pondré eso ni loco, además el rosado me sienta terriblemente mal.  
  
Jensen apretó sus caderas, sus dedos arrugando la camisa entre ellos, y sus labios besando con dulzura el largo cuello de Padalecki. — Me encantaría, me gustaría verte así. – susurra y la única respuesta que obtiene es la respiración acompasada de Jared, ya dormido.

Es sábado, uno lindo, con sol… sin trabajo, aire fresco, los pájaros haciendo su continuo y a veces relajante ruido cerca de ahí.  
  
Todo esta bien, excepto porque de madrugada han llamado a Jensen del cuartel y las hormonas le tienen tan sensible que se quedo llorando abrazando la almohada de Jensen. Y este… este se marcho apenas haciendo acopio de su disciplina, pero Jared sabe que le costó mucho, así que se odia un poco por ponerle en esa situación, pero es que no pudo evitarlo.  
  
Pero su mal humor se esfumo cuando uno de los oficiales al nombre de su novio le ha llamado indicando que Jensen estará para el almuerzo con el… eso basto para que se bajara de la cama y corriera a la cocina. Revolcando entre todo, buscando que cocinar.  
  
Y justo ahora esta en esas, distraído con que la salsa adquiera su punto perfecto, dando vueltas a la cuchara que sostiene su mano derecha una y otra vez. Su otra mano, por el contrario, concentrada en acariciar levemente su pecho descubierto.  
  
Lo hace sin verdaderamente prestarle atención, más atento a la comida, queriendo deleitar a Jensen con sus habilidades.  
  
Realmente no puede pensar en nada mas que en Jensen, ni siquiera cuando una de las vecinas de este se aparece para revisar su estado. Dejándole sonrojado cuando tiene que escuchar por al menos quince minutos los consejos.  
  
En la cocina se olvida de eso rápidamente, se vuelve al arroz amarillento por las especias y a la carne que fríe en el sartén.  
  
— Mmm… — susurro, lamiendo sus labios cuando probó la comida.  
  
— ¿Bebe? ¿Qué haces?  
  
—¿Jen?— preguntó pegando un ligero bote en el suelo, sin alejar la mano de su vientre.  
  
— ¿Cocinas? — preguntó y Jared no esta seguro de donde había quedado su voz. Porque Jensen tiene el cinturón desatado, y los pantalones verde oliva desabrochados, mostrando el inicio de su bóxer gris y el vello rubio de su entrepierna. — ¿Bebe?  
  
—¿Ah? ¿Qué? — se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que había quedado sin palabras, sin aire con ese pequeño trozo de piel y vello al descubierto —Sí...te preparo algo de comer... algo sano.  
  
Jensen sonrío, y termino de sacarse el cinturón, enrolándolo en una mano, antes de subir el pantalón que se queda en sus caderas. Siente como su pecho se infla al ver como puede dejar a ese gigante sin palabras, es un sentimiento al que le gustaría acostumbrarse.  
  
— Lo siento. Hace calor. — se disculpó, dándole una excusa a su estado desaliñado, tan no el.  
  
— ¿Así que cocinas para mi? Me halagas. Pero ya lo que como es bastante sano.  
  
— No te disculpes. — susurro sonrojado, avergonzado de encontrarse descubierto admirando el cuerpo ajeno — Por mi podrías andar en bóxer, con las ventanas cerradas –agregó lo último rápidamente visualizando los celos que había sentido el otro día por la vena exhibicionista de su rubio. — Si claro, una hamburguesa o un perro caliente ¡Que sano!  
  
— Bueno, con ánimos de evitar una pelea tonta, diré que vivimos en el tercer piso, la única persona que podría verme desnudo eres tu... — se encoge de hombros y se acerca a Jared una de sus manos estirándose hasta colocarse sobre la que esta en el vientre de Padalecki. — ¿Te duele?  
  
Jared tiene que asentir, dándole la razón pero luego con un puchero. — No me culpes por celarte de los pájaros — bromeó, sintiendo las manos grandes y cálidas de Jensen sobre si — No, no duele, solo mi mano se movió sola... a acariciar al bebe.  
  
Se sonroja más de lo que planeaba. Decirlo aun es extraño. Es felicidad absoluta que se difumina cuando piensa en que ellos no planearon esto, y que quizás no sea el momento adecuado para ninguno de los dos, el tan joven, Jensen tan metido en su trabajo.  
  
— ¿Se siente bien? Sabiendo que va a crecer y ser un buen soldado.  
  
Jared ríe con fuerza, sonriendo con la extraña analogía.  
  
— Se siente bien, saber que es algo nuestro... como algo que representa lo que sentimos, Oh ¡Hay dos puntos ahí!, digo, seria un buen soldado si se parece a ti... pero si se parece a mi no, ambos sabemos que carezco de disciplina para salir de la cama o hacer ejercicios de supervivencia.  
  
La sonrisa en Jensen es más bien melancólica, y sus ojos demuestran que ha tocado un punto sensible, solo que no sabe con que, no hasta que el mismo Jensen lo expresa en voz alta.  
  
— Me gustaría que estuviera disciplinado... pero, aunque lo haya dicho, no me gustaría que se dedicara a lo mismo que yo, no si no es lo que quiere.  
  
Jared le miro unos segundos serio, para luego bajar el fuego a la comida, o al menos bajar su temperatura para luego girarse y atrapar a Jensen entre sus brazos. — Él o ella hará lo que quiera nosotros le apoyaremos, buscaremos no imponerle nada, le comprenderemos, sé que serás un buen padre — anuncio seguro llevando su mano acariciarle la mejilla contraria — Trataremos de no cometer los errores de nuestros padres, no tienes que tener miedo, Jen.  
  
— ¿Cómo no podría? — pregunta, el sarcasmo deslizándose de su lengua sin el quererlo. — Mi padre fue lo que mi abuelo quería que fuera, yo soy lo que mi padre quería que fuera.  
  
— ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia? — preguntó sin moverse y con un tono de voz bajo y cómplice — Me tienes a mi, así que sí algún día noto algo... te hare entrar en razón y si algún día notas que yo estoy haciendo algo de lo que me hicieron mis padres, confió en que me detendrás...  
  
— Dudo que tengas la malicia para hacer lo mismo que ellos hicieron. — Jensen dijo, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el toque de Jared le calmara los repentinos nervios. — Dios, quiero que lo tengas.  
  
— Tampoco creía a mis padres pudieron hacer algo así, supongo que a veces tengo miedo de haber heredado un poco de eso — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —Lo que intento decir es que... ambos seremos la conciencia del otro — hizo una pausa para luego sonreír con fuerza — Lo tendré, tendré un bebe tuyo, cariño... nuestro.  
  
El cuerpo de Jensen tembló, y algo avergonzado, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su pareja, lagrimas solitarias resbalando por la clavícula de Jared que lo apretujo con mas ahínco. Dejando que el fuerte hombre dejara salir toda la desolación que tenia dentro.  
  
— Shuuu, conmigo no tienes que fingir... puedes solo ser tú amor — le dijo en un susurro pequeño, aumentando las lágrimas ajenas.  
  
Jared piensa que quizás este es quien Jensen verdaderamente es, que quizás esta un poco mas dañado por dentro de lo que el estará alguna vez, pero lo acepta en el momento en el que se lo presenta, y aunque Jensen no diga nada cuando se separe, limpiando su rostro y caminando a la habitación para darse un baño, Jared siente que han dado un gran paso. Y una vez más, inconsciente, una de sus manos viaja a su vientre.  
  
Jared se concentra de nuevo en su comida. Pensando que quizás, después de todo él si puede ser feliz.

— ¡Sadie! ¡Por dios! — saltó con el grito, y ve como Jensen intenta quitarse a la perra de encima, esta le lame todo el rostro, buscando la boca de Jensen. Quiere carcajearse, porque quizás debió darle ese detalle a Jensen, de no alimentar a su mascota.  
  
— Sadie es algo amorosa, cariño. — anuncio Jared haciendo un ruido para llamar la atención del animal que se acercó con cuidado. Para Jensen era curioso como los perros de pronto parecían ser más cuidadosos por como se acercaban a Jared, luego de que este les explicara como unas dos veces que no estaba en su mejor forma.  
  
— Como su dueño, incluso me dejo babas. — se quejo, sonriendo cuando vio como Harley, que había visto cada uno de sus movimientos con el otro animal, ahora esperaba algo de la deliciosa comida que Jared le había servido.  
  
— Bueno, yo no te dejo babas. — contrarresto, caminando hacia la nevera y sacando una cerveza, colocándola en la mesa junto a la comida.  
  
— Gracias, bebe. — Jensen dijo, sonriendo y recibiendo un beso por parte del alto. — Esto esta bueno, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar esto?  
  
— Mi abuela y yo solíamos pasar horas en la cocina, mis padres no veían ningún problema en ello — recordó con nostalgia — Así que ella me enseño muchas cosas, creo...que ella siempre supo ¿Sabes?, digo incluso antes que yo.  
  
— Bueno, no luces muy masculino para mí. — con eso Jensen dio un trago a su cerveza, aguantando la risa burbujeante que pujaba por salir al ver la expresión de su novio.  
  
—Tonto. — acusó llevándose un poco de comida a su boca — Eso de que solo las mujeres cocinan es algo tonto, no es como sí nacieran con la habilidad innata o algo así... ¿De que te ríes?  
  
Y porque es imposible seguir ocultando su sonrisa detrás de la cerveza, Jensen se permite carcajearse delante de un muy ofendido Padalecki.  
  
— ¿De que me rio? De ti por supuesto, princesa.  
  
—No me digas princesa — gruño, con un puchero bastante pronunciado.  
  
— Ok, ok, no te lo diré, pero en serio, cocinas delicioso, Jay. Gracias por la cena. — sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y continuando con el platillo.  
  
— Dios, no se como lo haces pero solo tú puedes enfadarme en un segundo y al siguiente hacer que se me pase. — dijo, suspirando dramáticamente.  
  
— ¿O realmente te enfadaste? — la pregunta vino acompañada de su pie recorriendo la pantorrilla del alto, una caricia que hizo que a Jared se le encogieran los dedos del pie hacia adentro.  
  
— Claro, me dijiste mujer... y la última que me vi en espejo estoy seguro de recordar otra cosa — concluyo sonrojado.  
  
— ¿Si? ¿Tienes la costumbre de verte desnudo al espejo? — replico, recibiendo una mirada de Jared que decía claramente "No soy yo el que se admira todas las mañanas".  
  
—Oye... no me has recordar a quien le fascina observar su uniforme sobre su cuerpo en las mañanas.  
  
Solo recibe una sonrisa por parte de Jensen, una de esas que le harían temblar las piernas sino estuviera sentado. Y no sabe la razón exacta de porque Jensen no le responde con un "y se de alguien a quien le gusta mirarlo", pero el rubio solo se limita a comer. Los perros piden más, y cuando Jared termina con todo lo de su plato, se dedica a serviles todo lo que quieran y a colocar periódicos en donde la secadora y la lavadora se encuentran, dejando la puerta abierta y cerrando las ventanas.  
  
Escucha a Jensen mover los platos, y cuando vuelve a la cocina, este ha terminado de lavar todo y ya esta dirigiéndose a la habitación, con un vaso de agua en la mano.  
  
—¿Jen? —llama curioso del repentino silencio, siguiéndole y sintiendo que está entrando a la guarida de un lobo o algo así.  
  
— Vamos, vayamos a la cama. — responde, sin girarse, sus pasos siendo ahogados por la alfombra larga que da hacia la habitación. La luz es tenue allí, y con ella puede ver las líneas tensas en los hombros de su pareja, pudiendo decir cuan cansado esta.  
  
—¿Estas bien, cariño? ¿Quieres un masaje? — pregunta acercándose más hasta que ambos están cerca de la cama. —¿Sucedió algo en el cuartel?  
  
— Hey, deja de pensar que paso algo. — Jensen le cortó, colocando el vaso de agua en la repisa de noche y girándose hacia Jared con una sonrisa. — Deja de preocuparte. — susurró, y toma a Jared de las caderas, sus dedos acariciando el hueso sobresaliente. — Pero no te negare el masaje.  
  
— Lo siento —dijo de pronto, ruborizado — Es solo que... te quedaste tan callado de pronto que mi cabeza pensó en muchas cosas... acuéstate... te daré un buen masaje.  
  
— Soy un hombre silencioso. — cerrando sus ojos, Jensen coloco una de sus manos detrás de la nuca de Jared, este comprendió el mensaje y de inmediato se inclino, ambas bocas quedando a la misma altura, hasta que finalmente se conectaron de nuevo. — Estaba... pensando... en algo mucho mejor... — logro susurrar entre besos, sin soltarle en ningún momento.  
  
—¿Comó que? — susurro haciéndose el inocente causando una pequeña risa en el otro hombre que empezó a dejar besos por el cuello del Padalecki —Oh dios... creo que también pienso en eso...  
  
— ¿Si? — parecían estar en la misma frecuencia, y fue evidente cuando fue Jared el que uso su fuerza para dejar a Jensen estirado en la cama, jadeante y con ganas de arrancarle la ropa ha mordiscos.  
  
Se habían besado por lo que parecían horas, sus cuerpos con marcas rojas y de dientes por doquier con la ropa desordenada. Y ni siquiera habían avanzado más allá de ese punto, era como si de pronto solo quisiera detenerse horas en cada pequeña parte que les llamara la atención.  
  
Contrario a lo que se pensaría, era Jensen quien estaba más lleno de marcas posesivas, su cuerpo parecía que había servido de objeto de placer de su novio, y la manera en la que este había gemido cuando había recibido uno en venganza debería haber estado prohibida, y lo peor era todas las reacciones en cadena que eso provocaba.  
  
Sus corazones querían salirse del pecho, sus ojos... verdes contra café, más vivos que nunca.  
Sus cuerpos se frotaban sin prisa, uno contra el otro. Pese a que sus pollas estaban duras y sus pezones rosándose.  
  
— Oh dios... Jen — gimo Jared de nuevo cuando sintió el dedo frio de Jensen delinear su estomago.  
  
Estaba completamente desnudo, con Jensen sobre su sudoroso cuerpo, ojos verdes casi negruzcos fijos en su piel bronceada. Acariciándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, dejando que las yemas frías de sus dedos delinearan cada trozo de su piel.  
  
Los estremecimientos que producía en el poco a poco iban llevándose su cordura.  
  
— Por favor... - Y ni siquiera sabe que esta pidiendo, no, cuando siente que esto es un paso más allá de sus encuentros comunes, como una forma de conectarse más... de avanzar juntos.  
  
— Todavía no.  
  
Besando su frente, Jensen deja que sus labios comiencen a remarcar el camino de sus dedos, siguiéndolos hasta que su nariz y su respiración le hacen cosquillas al alto cuando pasan por su vientre, justo arriba de su entrepierna, que dura, descansa sobre su muslo derecho, palpitante y llena de liquido pre seminal de tantas caricias.  
  
—Pero... —se queja, lo hace como un chiquillo moviéndose al ritmo que el dedo impone, buscando sentir mas caricias de esas fuertes manos, buscando centrarse en algo mas que en la necesidad que le quema por dentro y no sabe que es — Te amo... los dos... te amamos.  
  
Solo esas palabras le hacen ganarse los labios de Jensen sobre su miembro erecto, y los sonidos agudos que hace recibiéndola solo se comparan con el placer que siente Jensen al imaginarse a su amante lleno de su semilla, llevando a un hijo que nunca pensó tener con otro de su mismo sexo.  
  
Los quejiditos son bajos, pero profundos. Llenos de aquello que sin saber les unió desde la primera vez que se encontraron, sus corazones laten al unísono y Jared esta sonriendo entre cada ruido que hace porque nunca ha estado tan feliz.— Jen... Jen... creo que voy a...  
  
Las largas lamidas y apasionadas succiones se detienen, dejándole latente, con el orgasmo a punto de hacerle explotar; deseoso de mas y frustrado por no recibir lo que quiere. En cambio,  
Jensen le besa, tomándole de las mejillas y juntando sus labios, dándole a probar el salado de sus labios. Una mano colándose entre ambos cuerpos para sujetarle.  
  
— No, no aun por favor... — suplico. — espera por mi.  
  
Hay algo tan desesperado en la forma en que se lo pide, algo teñido con tanta necesidad... casi como si Jensen temiera que él se esfumara de un pronto a otro.  
  
—Esta bien — murmuro buscando regular su respiración — Juntos, esperare por ti...  
  
En un juego de manos, las manos de Jared son las que terminan triunfadoras, aparte de que obviamente son mucho mas grandes que las del comandante, y por eso son las que los sujetan a ambos, creando un capullo cálido en el que ambos hombros pueden frotarse, y la sensación es demasiado intensa para que Ackles pueda resistir mas de unos minutos, demasiado cansado para luchar en contra del ardiente placer.  
  
—Gracias por entrar en mi vida... —susurró tan bajo Jared, que apenas se escucha, compartiendo el aliento ajeno, compartiendo sus labios que apenas se rosan.  
  
— No. No. No. —Jensen niega, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada a un lado del rostro de Jared. — Gracias a ti por perdonarme.  
  
— Contigo no solo gane amor, gane una familia — Y eso parece mandar una corriente de placer a ambos cuerpos, que se encuentran tan cerca del clímax que parece imposible aguantar algunos minutos más.  
  
Es el quien lo hace primero, sintiendo las manos de Jensen aferrarse a su cadera mientras se derrama sobre su abdomen siendo seguido segundos después por este, mezclando sus esencias sobre su cuerpo. E incluso después de que Jensen se ha dejado caer a un lado, un brazo sobre sus ojos, siente aun el orgasmo hormigueando por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Jared bosteza luego de unos segundos, con su mirada perdida en el cuerpo desnudo al lado suyo.  
  
— Frio — susurró y pronto tiene a Jensen acomodando una manta sobre ellos. A ninguno le importa el hecho de que ambos estén algo pegajosos.  
  
— Te amo. — Jensen susurró y luego le besa de nuevo.  
  
— Te amo también — contestó, acurrucándose más cerca de Jensen, tanto como le es posible.

 

Es sábado y es justo el día en que debe ser voluntario en el hospital. Candice y otros compañeros, le habían pedido por horas que no desertara aunque sea de ese día y era agradable, no se arrepentía de quedarse.  
  
La pasaba entre bromas y pequeñas tutorías, nada con mucho esfuerzo puesto que Candice parecía haberse convertido en los ojos de Jensen, cuando este no podía estar con él y le cuidaba excesivamente, en realidad todo el hospital conspiraba en su contra. Lo empezó a notar cuando la Señora de la cafetería se negó a servirle una taza de café, o cuando la Señora de la limpieza limpiaba tres veces al día su oficina provisional con cloro, incluso cuando las enfermeras le empezaron a tomar la presión cada cierto tiempo, en una especie de control. Se alegraba de tanto cuidado, sí, pero realmente estaba empezando a considerarlo exagerado, aunque Candice y Joseph dijeron a coro que las hormonas hablaban por él…quizás.  
  
Incluso, en cuanto a Drew no estaba muy seguro si Jensen había hecho algo o el hombre simplemente había reaccionado, puesto que desde aquel día nunca mas se lo había encontrado. Y era bastante tiempo, casi un mes...  
  
— ¿Jared? — Candice interrumpió sus pensamientos. La chica apareció casi del aire, asomando su cabeza en la oficina, la curiosidad atravesando su rostro y haciendo que la de Jared se avive.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Tenemos un paciente famoso? — bromeó, haciendo que su amiga sonriera con él.  
  
— Ya desearías, e incluso así, no seria lo mismo que antes. — ella se encoge de hombros y termina de entrar, registrando con la mirada todo el lugar.  
  
—No... Ningún hombre es más atractivo que mi Jensen —contestó ganándose un golpecito en el hombro —¿Qué pasa amiga?  
  
— ¿No te han enviado el paquete aun? — y parece que ese hecho la decepciona a mayores. — ¿Uh?  
  
—Mmm, sí, unos sobres juntos a una caja en una bolsa... pero en eso me llamaron a atender un caso y no lo revise, esta detrás tuyo ¿Por qué?  
  
— No lo se, me dijeron que parecía un regalo y quería ver que era. — ella dijo, y sin ningún cuidado comenzaba a registrar donde Jared le ha indicado. — Quiero saber si Jensen es el típico novio que envía dulces o condones.  
  
—¡Hey! — grito, sonrojado poniéndose de pie de inmediato hacia donde esta la rubia, arrebatándole la caja tan pronto la encuentra — Déjame abrirla al menos a mi ¿Esta bien?  
  
— Ok, solo apresúrate. — sus ojos claros resplandecen con la misma emoción que hay en los de Jared, que se sonroja cuando ve la envoltura, nunca pensó que Jensen seria de los que envían regalos, y ni siquiera sabe porque asume que es de Jensen.  
  
— ¡El papel de regalo tiene biberones! —anunció como si no fuera obvio empezando a rasgar con cuidado el delicado papel, dejando al descubierto una caja bastante simple— Con razón la envolvió —bromeo, compartiendo una risa cómplice con la rubia.  
  
— Es bastante bonito de su parte. — Candice dijo, y se notaba las ganas que tenia de arrebatarla de las manos de Jared que, temblando la abrió por su cuenta, y en ese momento, es cuando desea no haber sentido curiosidad de saber que estaba dentro.  
  
El olor es asqueroso y la vista lo explica, la caja esta llena de rosas, rosas podridas rodeadas de gusanos...quiere gritar, quiere llorar, pero nada sale de sí más que el pánico reflejado en sus ojos. Deja la caja en el escritorio tan pronto siente que no puede sostenerla, tan pronto que concluye que no es Jensen... que alguien quiere hacerle daño a él y al bebe.  
  
Rápidamente se sujeta el estomago, que ya forma un pequeño bulto tras la ropa, y queda de pie contra la pared. El grito de Candice solo le crispa aun más los nervios y el que le hace marearse, con ganas de desmayarse.  
  
— ¡Oh dios! ¡Eso es tan asqueroso! — ella chilló, moviéndose sin dejar de ver la caja hasta donde esta Jared. — Vamos, busquemos a Joseph. Vamos, Jay.  
  
—Jen... llama a Jensen... tengo miedo, Candice, llámalo por favor — dijo apenas en murmullos, su cuerpo había empezado a temblar y se aferraba a su amiga con fuerza, buscando un poco de alivio con ello.  
  
— Ok, solo busquemos a Joseph y luego llamare a Jensen para que venga a buscarte. — ella intenta calmarle, pero la verdad es que de los dos es difícil saber quien esta peor, aunque es obvio que en ella comienza a ceder el miedo y a ser remplazado por una rabia que quiere usar para destruirle el rostro a quien le haya hecho eso a Padalecki.  
  
— Candice — llamo con la voz pequeña —Alguien quiere lastimar a mi bebe ¿Verdad? — es una pregunta tonta, pero la mujer no sabe que decir cuando nota que Jared esta pálido y con el rostro totalmente desfigurado por el miedo, su mano derecha aferrándose con fuerza a su vientre.  
  
— Escúchame, Jared. Tienes que mantenerte firme. ¿Me entiendes? — le toma por los hombros y le zarandea. — ¡Firme, Jared! No puedes dejar que te afecte, terminara matándote, y eso es lo que quien sea que hizo esto quiere. ¡Jared!  
  
El fisioterapeuta reacciona cuando escucha su nombre de pronto, con fuerza haciéndole abrir los ojos con sorpresa y asentir a las palabras de la mujer.  
  
—Si... si llama a Jensen y a Joseph por favor.  
  
— Ok, quiero que vayas a la oficina de Davis y te quedes allí. — dijo, aun ese tono firme de voz, agradecida de que Jared hubiera reaccionado por fin.  
  
—Pero — se callo tan pronto observo los ojos suplicantes pero a la vez firmes de su amiga —No tardes mucho, por favor... solo, solo no quiero estar solo. —explico dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la oficina de Davis, su cuerpo entero resintiendo una emoción tan fuerte.  
  
Estaba asustado, no podía pensar en nadie mas que en Drew o en su familia... aunque no creía a ninguno capaz, simplemente no quería ser inocente de nuevo, no quería confiar demasiado, no cuando la vida de su hijo estaba de por medio. Tan acostumbrado estaba ahora a la protección de Jensen que un acto de odio como este lo mataba por dentro. Devorando cada pedazo de voluntad que le había tomado tantos años construir.  
  
El enfermero cabecilla, Davis Speight, le miro entrar en la habitación con una mirada curiosa detrás de una montaña de papeles, y tan pronto vio el estado caótico en el que se encontraba se puso de pie.  
  
Jared esta a punto de explicarle lo que sucede, en serio esta a punto de abrir su boca y empezar a explicar cuando nota que en la silla frente al escritorio se encuentra sentado Drew.  
Y eso es suficiente para que prácticamente entre en pánico, retrocediendo y queriendo encontrar aire, donde es claro que... no lo tiene.  
  
Ni siquiera nota la confusión por su reacción en el rostro del psicólogo, o incluso en el de Davis.  
  
Solo necesita salir de ahí... Ahora.  
  
— ¿Jared? ¿Bebe que pasa? — y para su peor miedo, Drew le alcanza antes de que pueda hacer algo, tomándole del brazo con una delicadeza pasmosa.  
  
Trata de zafarse, pero de pronto se siente sin fuerza alguna y con quince años de nuevo, un niño... al que su padre golpea por ser distinto, al que golpea por haberse enamorado, al que golpea por llevar un hijo.  
  
—Suéltame — es una súplica cuando lo pide, una que empieza a aumentar de voz — Suéltame... Suéltame ¡Déjame!  
  
Es el enfermero en la habitación el que interviene, separando a Jared de Drew, y dándole una mirada que dice muchas cosas al último, y entre ellas es que lo quiere lejos de el. No es un secreto lo que paso entre esos dos, o el espectáculo que montaron con el novio del fisioterapeuta que ahora se ha hecho un ovillo en el suelo, temblando.  
  
— Jared, tienes que calmarte. Este tipo de emociones no es bueno para una persona en tu estado.  
  
— Jared, bebe por favor.  
  
— Fuera, Fuller. — Davis exclamó, sobresaltando a Jared que ya no puede más con esto.  
  
Son demasiado gritos, puede ver a su madre al frente, sentir la sangre resbalar por su labio y en ultimo vestigio de cordura... comprender que esta teniendo una alucinación en medio de un ataque de pánico, pero la cordura se diluye tan rápido que lo ultimo que recuerda antes de que todo se vuelva negro, es murmurar una y otra vez que no es gay, suplicando a la vez que los golpes paren y que nadie lastime a su bebe. Es una locura sin lógica las suplicas que salen de su boca para ambos hombres, hasta que sencillamente le observan perder el conocimiento.

San Francisco es oscura a esas hora de la noche, el cuartel esta solo, salvo por los chicos a los que le toca la guardia nocturna.  
  
No hay ruido en los pasillos. Ni siquiera un solo paso.  
  
Todo en perfectas condiciones para dejar que el sueño te arrastre a un pozo vacío en el que descansar. Es su caso, o eso piensa, ya que aun este sentando en esa incomoda silla de metal, con la espalda doliéndole en tres secciones diferentes, el sueño esta por vencerle.  
  
— Comandante. — la voz de Colton le regresa a la realidad, dándose cuenta que ha terminado con los brazos sobre las rodillas, y la cabeza entre estas, inclinado en una posición totalmente incomoda, por no decir imposible, para un hombre de su talla.  
  
Los pasillos siguen vacíos a excepción de Colton, que esta de pie a su lado, una toalla en su antebrazo y un vaso de agua en la mano. Se le ve tan viejo pese a tener no mas de 20. No sabe cuanto tiempo se durmió, solo que la luz que se cuela por el aire de ventilación ahora es naranja.  
  
— Comandante. Esto es para usted. — indica, colocando el vaso de agua frente a sus ojos. Hay una píldora al final del vaso que hace el agua efervecer.  
  
—¿Por qué me trae esto soldado? — preguntó, arqueando una ceja y buscando con su vista la del otro hombre.  
  
— Puedo verlo, comandante. Incluso si trate de ocultarlo. Todos sabemos cuan afectado esta. — susurró, tímido de decir algo que pueda costarle un puñetazo en el rostro. Es la pura verdad. Desde que el novio encinto de su superior ha sido traído allí hace ya doce horas, este ha estado allí, afuera de la habitación, vigilante cuando ninguno de ellos lo estaba.  
  
Había sido doloroso verlo en ese estado. Con la espalda recta y la mirada fija, recibiendo el diagnostico del doctor.Jensen no contesta, tomando el baso y llevándoselo a los labios— Lo que Colton toma como carta blanca.  
  
—¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿No debería despertar dentro de poco?  
  
— No, esta medicado fuertemente. — respondió, voz seca y expresión sin cambiar un ápice. Claramente pretendiendo estar bien cuando no lo estaba. — Despertara por la mañana. — susurro, pero luego recordó que probablemente ya había amanecido.  
  
— Ya esta amaneciendo comandante ¿Quiere que llame al médico? — preguntó notando como los ojos verdes se mueven de inmediato a la puerta, seguramente esperando escuchar algún ruido adentro, luego de doce horas de pasar prácticamente con el corazón en la mano.  
  
Para el mismo, sin conocer al chico, había sido duro cuando acompaño al comandante y escucho de boca de la rubia lo que había sucedido, tanto con la caja como con el ataque de pánico que tuvo Padalecki... que incluso había removido cosas de su pasado.  
  
— Si, por favor. — asiente, poniéndose de pie, parpadeando hasta que por fin todo su cuerpo espabila, y aunque le duele hasta la medula, se adelanta a Colton, quedando frente a la puerta. — y Colton.  
  
—¿Si, Señor? —preguntó, antes de seguir su camino.  
— Recuérdame recomendarte para un permiso de dos semanas. — dice, y hay una sonrisa implícita en todo el asunto.  
  
Jensen escucha a Colton reír una vez ha entrado en la habitación donde esta su novio, lo encuentra dormido aún pero removiéndose entre sueños, seguramente estando por despertar así que se acerca con cuidado quitándole el cabello de la frente, quiere ser lo primero que vea Jared en cuanto despierte.  
  
No sabe como le ama tanto, aun después de todos los sustos de muerte que le ha dado. Cuando Candice lo ha llamado, la voz rota por las lágrimas y ha dicho algo de un atentado y Jared desmayado, casi se ha venido abajo en frente de su comando. Claro, la furia de la bestia incontrolable dentro de él hubiera sido difícil de manejar si Colton no hubiera estado allí.  
  
Porque nauseas puras le habían invadido tan pronto vio la caja, sádicamente envuelta con papel de bebe, llena de rosas podridas y con el nombre de su novio afuera. No sabía como demonios había alguien que pudiera hacer algo así, pensó en la familia de Jared, en Drew y por más maniáticos que fueran ambos, no comprendía como podían hacer algo así. Bueno, y esta el asunto que Fuller lo negó fervientemente, ofendiéndose incluso cuando Candice le acuso.  
  
No tenia idea de quien podía estar molestando a Jared. Y le dolía pensar que no había podido protegerlo de eso. Diablos. Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo, maldición. Por ahora solo se limitaría a tener a Jared tan cerca de el como pudiera.  
  
—¿Jen? — escucho una voz débil llamarle, haciendo que se diera cuenta que había cerrado los ojos. —¿Jen?  
  
— ¿Bebe? — Sonríe, aliviado cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Jared, que están bastante  
calmados para lo que esperaba.  
  
— Me gusta tu sonrisa. — dijo de la nada sonriendo también —¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso?  
  
— Estas en el cuartel. Mi segunda casa. — su sonrisa suavizándose ligeramente cuando ve las líneas de preocupación aparecer en el rostro de Jared. — ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
—Pero... —Jensen ve el justo momento en que todo regresa a su novio — él... bebe, ¿Cómo esta él bebe?—pregunto agitado, buscando separarse sus manos de Jensen para verificar su vientre pero este no le deja, solo las aferra mas a las propias.  
  
— Esta bien. Esta bien, nada le paso. — Jensen le calma de inmediato, usando toda su fuerza para sostenerlo en la cama mientras con una mano levantan la sabana. — ¿Ves? Esta bien  
  
Jared suspira aliviado, sonriendo un poco — No recuerdo haberme desmayado... solo entrar en la oficina de Davis y nada más...  
  
— No te preocupes. Nada sucedió. Tu superior hizo bien en atenderte hasta que lograron colocarte en una camilla... entre cuatro personas. — se rio, suavemente sin querer perturbar a Jared. — Dijeron que fue como mover un alce de la carretera.  
  
Jared rio también para luego hacer un pequeño puchero.  
  
— Espero por el bien de Candice que no sea ella la mente detrás de ese apodo...espera, como es que ocuparon cuatro personas ¿Y tu puedes alzarme tu solo?  
  
— Bueno... yo soy yo. ¿Cierto? — preguntó altaneramente, una sonrisa de esas que le hacen ver deliciosamente sexy en su rostro.  
  
—¡Oh, sí... tú eres tu! — acepta, inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios ajenos  
— Lamento haberte asustado, aunque no recuerdo mucho lo que paso sé que la caja me perturbo mucho...  
  
— La queme. — Jensen afirmó, perdiendo la sonrisa. — Y te prometo que descubriré quien envió esa caja. Pero tienes que... tienes que abandonar el hospital. No quiero que estés allí, no hasta que puedas defenderte por tu cuenta. Y no te estoy pidiendo una opinión.  
  
— Se defenderme. — rebatió de inmediato — Es solo que... mis emociones están un poco locas estos días y realmente... esta bien, dejare el hospital definitivamente.  
  
— Bien. — Jensen dice, y sabe que esta siendo estricto al imponerse ante Jared y quizás es por eso que decide continuar. — Siempre puedes contratar por tu cuenta a Candice. Así no te sentirás solo.  
  
—Gracias... supongo. —menciono con un puchero.  
  
— ¿Supones? ¿Por qué supones? Si no te gusta puedes decirlo... incluso así no cambiare de opinión al respecto. — una de sus manos acaricia su rostro, dedos cariñosos enrolándose en los largos mechones de Jared.  
  
— Es solo que... me siento, que alguien anda detrás de mi y esta arruinando mi vida y por tanto la tuya, me siento inútil y.. — suspiro antes de añadir —Hormonas…  
  
— Hey, no sigas culpando a las hormonas, cariño. Se cuan difícil es todo esto. Pero tenemos que enfrentarlo y tienes que respirar hondo. — indico, al ver como la respiración de Jared seguía agitada.  
  
—Esta bien... pero cuando todo esto termine, quiero volver al hospital. — anuncio, tratando de regular su respiración —Bueno, quizás otro hospital uno, donde él no este.  
  
— Uno diferente. Aunque debo decirte... — da un largo suspiro, desviando su mirada a algún punto neutro de la habitación. — No creo que haya sido Drew, el también estaba muy molestó con lo que te sucedió.  
  
— ¿Qué? — pregunto, incorporándose en la cama con ayuda del militar —De verdad... ¿Estaba enojado?, digo, es difícil de creer, estaba obsesionado conmigo —hizo una pausa — No quiero creerlo, estoy cansado de ser tan ingenuo... él bebe casi es dañado por mi culpa.  
  
— No fue tu culpa. — Jensen le aseguró, acariciando sus pómulos. – Y quizás seas un poco ingenuo, pero eso es lo que mas amo de ti, ¿Sabes?  
  
Jared dejo ir un grito pequeño, sorprendido. —¿En serio?, pensé que mas bien te sacaba canas...  
  
— Me sacas canas y un montón de cosas más. — Jensen se ríe, genuino y cansado, meneando la cabeza y viendo a todos lados menos a los ojos acuosos que le observan con tanta calidez. — Te perdono, supongo.  
  
— Gracias — susurró, acercándose a Jensen con cuidado y abrazándolo contra su pecho, colocando la mano de este sobre su vientre — Lo siento... seré más cuidadoso, no quiero que te lleves tantos sustos ¿Sabes?  
  
— Dios... esta comenzando a abultarse. — Jensen susurró y Jared sonrío con la nota de pánico que nota en su voz, sonrojándose cuando Jensen vuelve a levantar la sabana.  
  
— Si...él bebe esta creciendo, aunque me pregunto cuando dará su primer movimiento, espero por dios no tenga tu fuerza. —bromeo sonriendo cálido cuando Jensen acaricio con más ahínco su estomago.  
  
— ¿He sido rudo contigo alguna vez? — el comandante pregunto, voz calmada y sin despegar su mirada del abultado estomago de Jared que poco a poco iba perdiendo su figura perfecta, la pregunta de cuanto tiempo tardaría en recuperarla llegando a su mente.  
  
— No, solo me refiero a que... puedes alzarme tu solo, lo he comprobado varias veces... aunque tengas mal una pierna, por ejemplo — afirmo, arrepintiéndose luego, al darse cuenta de que hizo referencia a la primera pelea que tuvieron, antes de ser novios, en aquella que el militar le había agarrado de la camisa con demasiada fuerza —No me refería... a, es decir…  
  
— Wow, me destruyes. — dijo dramáticamente, riéndose cuando se inclino antes Jared para poder besarle en la frente. — ¿Quieres descansar un poco mas? Puedo hacer que te traigan algo de comida.  
  
— No, siento que he dormido mucho... pero ¿Sabes que sí, suena bien? Lo de comida, más si es algo dulce.  
  
— No, ni lo pienses. Nada de dulces hasta después del medio día, aun es muy temprano para que te llenes de azúcar. — Le reprendió, separándose de el al ver como Jared buscaba alcanzar su cuello, seguramente para alguna táctica de convencimiento.  
  
— No es como si fuera un niño que se llena de azúcar y fuera un peligro, o algo así — se defendió haciendo un puchero cuando no alcanzo su objetivo, pero justo en ese momento entraba Colton guiando al doctor.  
  
— Señor, es solicitado por el General Morgan. — el chico recitó, parándose firme, los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y la frente en alto.  
  
— Gracias, Haynes. — asiente, girándose al doctor que sin decir nada ha comenzado a revisar a Jared, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana de nuevo. — Iré de inmediato. ¿No te importa quedarte solo un momento?  
  
— Supongo que no, Jen. —afirmo curioso de como el médico le revisaba sin mediar palabra. Había olvidado que todo era tan extremadamente estricto en el trabajo de su novio, con ello supo también que Jensen se relajaba totalmente a su lado por justas razones. Todo el día en ese lugar, era aparentar y aparentar. De pronto, su vista se quedo curiosa en Jensen que parecía meditar algo, se pregunto que... ¿Quién era el tal Morgan?, ¿Seria el superior de su novio? ¿Estaría enojado por que él estaba ahí?  
  
Colton se queda con Jared hasta que el doctor de la base termina de registrarlo, dándole el alta con una sonrisa amable y poniéndolo de pie antes de que el masajista pudiera asimilar de que esta bien. Con una sonrisa y un empujoncito, el subordinado de Jensen se ofreció a guiarlo fuera de la base.  
  
Jared debía reconocer que si hubiese nacido mucho antes, se hubiese enamorado de este chico que era la viva copia de Jensen, y se pregunto si así seria el hijo de ambos. Dios, quería tanto tener un niño para hacer orgulloso a Jensen, y aun así, quería una pequeña para que con Candice pudiera elegir que ponerle y que comprarle.  
  
Inconscientemente se acarició el vientre una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.  
  
— ¿Se siente bien?  
  
— Si... claro, es solo que tengo algo de ganas de que él bebe se mueva. —informo encogiéndose de hombros, pero sonrojado cuando Colton rio levemente — ¿Puedo... puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
— Seguro. — el joven soldado asintió; curioso de saber que podría consultarle el hombre que volvía loco a su superior.  
  
— Jen... ¿Jensen esta en problemas por haberme traído aquí? — vio como el joven cadete solo frunció el ceño. — ¡Hace rato le llamaron y no regresa, es solo...solo eso! —justifico con algo de miedo, sinceramente no tenia ni idea si estaba preguntando algo indebido.  
  
— Bueno... no es de mi incumbencia decirlo. No me concierne lo que le pase al comandante, no que no me preocupe, porque si me preocupa, pero no se nos informa si ellos están en problemas o no. — explico, se notaba lo incomodo que se siente hablando del tema. — No esta prohibido que te traigan aquí. Es solo que... el jefe ha estado invirtiendo un montón de tiempo fuera de la base... y eso recae en el General Morgan y de allí al comandante Ackles.  
  
—¿Quieres decir que esta en problemas por pasar mucho tiempo conmigo? — pregunto, preocupado haciendo que el pobre Colton riera nerviosamente —Hum... lo siento, creo que te hice una pregunta que te puso en una situación difícil...  
  
— Si... — el cadete asiente, respirando hondo antes de seguir. — la verdad él no se arrepiente mucho de eso. Y ya no nos afecta, ahora esta haciendo horas extras para recuperar el tiempo que gasta en ti y nadie se lo reprocha, supongo que Morgan va a recordarle que debe saber su lugar si va a tener que llevarte cada dos o tres horas al hospital.  
  
— Recordarle su lugar. — hace un puchero tan pronto lo escucha, no sabe si ha visto demasiada televisión pero eso sencillamente no suena bien. —Podrías llevarme con él... por favor — Y ahí esta usando lo que Candice llama sus "ojitos de cachorro patentado" justo para llegar al alma de quien sea y obtener lo que quiera.  
  
— Eh... — se nota que llega a la del joven pecoso también quien avergonzado desvía la mirada. — Podría intentar llevarte...  
  
— ¿En serio? —preguntó el castaño con una nota de alegría en su voz, pero ladeándola cabeza para hacer contacto con el sonrojado joven. Sabe que es un truco sucio, pero necesita asegurarse que su novio no esta siendo azotado o algo peor.  
  
— Si... — el joven asintió, carraspeando. La incomodidad de ser visto de esa forma llegándole muy profundo. — Te llevare. Es... por los dormitorios. – Internamente esta gritando como un niño, adorando cada segundo desde que se dio cuenta lo que sus ojitos podían transmitir.  
  
—Genial. —acoto, levantándose y acomodándose un poco la ropa que tiene, que es la de un interno, preguntándose por un segundo donde habrá quedado su uniforme del hospital.  
  
Tan pronto salieron de la enfermería, Jared tiene que hacer una mueca por el poco color que tiene el lugar. Supone que es parte de ese asunto de disciplina y demás, pero las paredes grises con rodapiés negros no le parecen nada apropiadas, apenas si distingue las ventanas de las paredes y no, no exagera... inmediatamente vuelve a pensar en el asunto de la disciplina, que se supone que eso no cualquier centro de trabajo, que ahí la gente se reúne para entrenarse y defender al país de eventuales amenazas, aunque sepa por Jensen, que son más las amenazas supuestas que las reales, comprende un poco la mecánica del lugar.  
  
Cuando salen al exterior, puede ver a varios hombres reparando aviones, llenos de grasa y compartiendo risas. Conforme sigue el trayecto puede observar a un hombre gritar, mientras otros prácticamente están — en su opinión — muriéndose de tanto brincar, o lo que sea que están haciendo. Luego piensa si no será muy exagerado, el sol es fuerte a esa hora... podría ser peligroso, no tiene que recordar sus años en medicina general, para saberlo; pero también sabe que en guerra... el menor de los problemas de esa gente es que el sol este muy fuerte.  
  
Así que... ve un poco racional que tampoco durante el entrenamiento deba ser un problema.  
  
Al final de una serie larga de bunkers, Jared puede distinguir a su esposo, sin camisa o camiseta, inclinando en el suelo y haciendo sentadillas, dios, en otras circunstancias pensaría en lo extremadamente sensual que se mueven esos músculos o en la forma en la que baja y sube, moviéndose a un ritmo que no admite errores.  
Delante de el hay hombre mayor, viéndole moverse.  
  
— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a Colton, mientras frunce el ceño con una ligera nota de molestia en su voz. Su esposo se ve cansado, el sudor baja por su rostro y el que esto sea una serie de castigo, hace que su estomago se revuelva, aún más porque le parece un poco sádico que ese hombre mayor simplemente le vea...  
  
— ¡Mas rápido, Ackles! — El hombre mayor gritaba, paseándose alrededor de su esposo, que aumenta el ritmo, y ningún musculo de su rostro denota algún tipo de molestia por lo que se le esta sometiendo.  
  
— Bueno... esto es a lo que me refería con recordarle su lugar. — Colton afirmó tímidamente y se sobresalta con otro grito de Morgan.  
  
— ¡Que perra estas hecha! ¡Tan típico de las niñitas de tu generación!  
  
— Por el amor de dios, dime que no es homofóbico. — murmuro Jared, buscando claramente un punto de control en sus emociones, sabia que cualquier cosa podía traer más problemas a su novio y eso, era lo que menos quería. No que no deseara un par de palabras para con Morgan, pero prefería contenerse.  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿El general Morgan? Esta casado a un hombre y ya tiene dos hijos, si eso responde a tu pregunta. — contestó Colton, comenzando a pensar que esto no había sido una muy buena idea.  
  
— Eso es algo bueno... Colton ¿Puedo llamarte Colton, cierto? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta, haciendo sonreír al joven, Padalecki era todo lo contrario a lo que la vida militar encerraba, era aquella pureza que tienen aun miles de personas y que en su opinión vale la pena los sacrificios necesarios para protegerla.  
  
—Creo que mejor deberíamos irnos antes de que nos vea... ¿Por qué pones esa cara...? ¿Ya nos vio cierto?  
  
— ¡Haynes! — No fue Morgan el que grito, fue Jensen y eso hizo parar en seco a Jared también.  
  
— Lo siento — gesticulo bajito, arrepentido de haber metido en problemas al joven.  
  
—¿Qué mierda estas haciendo aquí?— y la pregunta vociferada por Jensen sonó mas a "¿Por qué coño el esta aquí?" y Jared sabia que debía el meterse en el medio de esto sino quería que su nuevo amigo terminara igual que Jensen hace unos segundos, por lo que se giro, tragando saliva cuando vio la furia en los ojos de Jensen y la sorpresa del general.  
  
— No fue su culpa... yo le pedí que me trajera. — replicó bajo, apenas para que los tres hombres le escucharan, pero sin dejar que la seguridad se desprendiera de su tono.  
Colton vio con sorpresa como la mandíbula de su comandante se tensaba y como este luchaba contra un impulso obvio de mandarlo a hacer circuitos hasta tardía la noche. Nunca le había visto así, y le seguía sorprendiendo los cambios que producía este Padaalgo en el.  
  
— Jared. ¿Te sientes mejor? — con un suspiro, Jared sonrió.  
  
—Sí... necesitaba estirarme, algo de sol, además estaba preocupado... él solo me hizo el favor de traerme. —contesto, sin darse cuenta que Colton estaba sumamente tenso a su lado.  
  
— Bien. Te llevare a casa... — respondió, girándose a su superior que sonrió palmeándole el hombro y luego dándole un apretón, ambos hombres intercambiando una mirada que Jared no pudo descifrar.  
  
— Si... claro — mencionó, su vista sin separarse de ambos hombres. Un extraño calor expandiéndose por su pecho, un calor molesto.  
  
— No hemos terminado, Ackles. Tómalo como un regalo adelantado. — el hombre mayor dice, Morgan, Morgan menciono sonriéndole a Jensen antes de palmear su mejilla. — y chico, asegúrate de que ese chico no se acerque a mas psicópatas, Haynes ven conmigo, tengo trabajo para ti. — Morgan ordeno, haciendo un gesto con la mano antes de comenzar a caminar, alejándose de Ackles y Padalecki.  
  
—¿Quién es? —preguntó, tratando de que en su rostro no dejara ver su molestia. De pronto estaba enojado y no entendía porque, al menos no hasta que vio a Jensen sonreír en dirección al lugar donde el hombre se había marchado —¿Por qué sonríes, no te estaba castigando?  
  
Recibió una mirada algo sorprendida por parte de Jensen, como si la palabra "castigo" no entrara en su definición de lo que estaba haciendo. — Bebe, el solo me estaba recordando cuales son mis responsabilidades.  
  
— Hum — contestó antes de emprender el camino de regreso a la enfermería, un confundido Jensen siguiéndole — Se que no se mucho de esto, pero a mi no me pareció que estuviera solamente recordándote tus responsabilidades, ¿No te importa que te tuviera haciendo sentadillas, con calor y gritos de por medio?  
  
— Es normal, cariño. Lo juro. No estaba haciendo nada nuevo, la vedad Morgan se ha vuelto dulce conmigo. — aclaró con una risita de por medio, estirando una mano para tomar una de las de Jared entre sus dedos.  
  
—¿Dulce? — rebatió, apartándose de la mano que buscaba la suya —¿Por eso le sonreías así? — murmuro, sin dejar que Jensen viera su rostro.  
  
— ¿Jay de que hablas? El General Morgan es mi superior tiene el derecho a hacer lo que quiera conmigo. — Jensen se encoge de hombros y busca tomar la mano de Jared de nuevo.  
  
Pero esta vez el alto se detuvo, volviendo su vista hacia Jensen sin darse cuenta que por sus ojos asomaban unas pequeñas y apenas visibles lágrimas.  
  
—¿Lo que quiera? ¿Puede hacer lo que quiera contigo?  
  
Es como si Jensen se hubiera vuelto estúpido, porque realmente no se entera de absolutamente nada de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Jared.  
  
— No entiendo de que hablas, Jared. Y si no me explicas nunca entenderé.  
  
— Oh por dios — gruño rodando los ojos —¿Sabes que? No me importa si tienes algo con él, si tienes algo con medio mundo — su voz se rompió pero se obligo a no hacer una escena —Me voy a la casa — anuncio comenzando a caminar usando la ventaja de sus enormes piernas para ir más rápido a buscar su ropa.  
  
Aunque no tuviera ni puta idea de donde quedaba la enfermería porque parecía que todo se hubiera movido de lugar, y de la nada había al menos unas cien puertas ante el y los pasos de  
Jensen acercándose por su espalda.  
  
— ¿Por qué no tienes paredes de distintos colores como todo edificio normal? —gruño, sin  
darse cuenta de la pequeña risa que su novio dejo ir mientras le seguía.  
  
— Bebe. — Jensen le llamo, y aunque todo su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando este se había alejado, lo siguió caminando un poco mas lento, observando como Jared entró en la primera puerta que le pareció atractiva. — Jay... no allí... — Jensen le advirtió, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando vio como a su novio se le ponía el rostro rojo de vergüenza.  
  
El silencio se ha quedado en ambas partes, Jared esta de pie frente a las duchas del lugar con varios hombres... pues desnudos. Ellos, obviamente con su vista en el...  
  
— Lo siento, yo no quise, es que estoy perdido, no es que me guste ver a la gente desnuda... no es que ¡Lo siento! — cerro la puerta con fuerza, escuchando risas a su alrededor pero el solo le interesa salir de ese lugar.  
  
Es decir, estaba demasiado rojo, siente su cara arder incluso.  
  
Y una de esas risas sigue escuchándose, solo que mas discreta detrás de él, y cuando se gira para matar a Jensen con la mirada este tiene esa sonrisa irresistible en su rostro, aun lleno de sudor por el cansancio de hacer esos ejercicios, y se pregunta en como es que puede sostenerse en pie.  
  
— ¿Me permites llevarte a casa?  
  
—¿Tienes algo con tu superior? —pregunto de pronto, volteándose claramente enojado y aun sonrojado, con un puchero enorme en su rostro.  
  
— Jay... no soy... no soy ni siquiera gay, no me atrae otro hombre superficialmente como tu me atraes. — explico, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿De verdad te pone celoso ese viejo gruñón?  
  
— Dijiste... que podía hacer contigo lo que quería — se justifico dejando al fin que la mano de Jensen tomara la suya.  
  
— ¿Y? ¿Eso quiere decir en el mundo gay que voy a dejarle tener relaciones conmigo? — preguntó suavemente, tomando a Jared con cuidado mientras comienza a caminar en la dirección contraria a donde Jared se dirigía. — Si mal no tengo entendido, tu dices eso todo el tiempo de Candice o de como tus pacientes dejan que les hagas lo que quieras.  
  
— Si... es cierto — concluyo, apenas suspirando — Es solo que primero me molestó que estuviera haciendo que hicieras esos ejercicios en pleno sol, luego... se mostro muy amable... dijiste eso y mi cabeza...lo siento.  
  
— ¿Sabes? Me calienta que sientas celos. — Jensen dijo, y su rostro realmente no parecía que le estuviera dando esa declaración en medio del patio que ahora los llevaba a un estacionamiento. — En serio. Me pone caliente.  
  
—¿Qué tan caliente? — pregunto entre sorprendido y curioso.  
  
— Tanto que me dan ganas de inclinarte sobre uno de estos autos y follarte con mi uniforme aun puesto. — Jensen sonríe sensualmente cuando le ve, la mano que le guía apretando sus dedos con cuidado.  
  
— Oh... joder — gruño, estremeciéndose de inmediato — Creo que me gusta eso, que mis celos...digo... me dejaste sin palabras.  
  
La carcajada de Jensen debió escucharse dentro de los cuarteles mientras se acercaban al jeep, allí Colton tenia una bolsa de papel en una mano y una maleta en la otra, se le veía sonrojado, y fue obvio para Jared que había escuchado lo que su comandante había dicho.  
  
— Señor, la ropa del Señor Padalecki y la ropa que mando a la lavandería. — explico, mostrando ambas.  
  
— Gracias — dijo Jared, sonriendo cuando Colton apenas podía verle a los ojos. Mientras caminaba hacia este y tomaba entre sus manos la ropa —Estoy ansioso por llegar a casa, ¿Podemos pasar por un pescadito? — preguntó en dirección al rubio.  
  
— Estaba pensando en pasar por un helado. — Jensen dice, despachando a su subordinado con un movimiento de su mano luego de que ha tomado la maleta, se nota que aun esta enfadado con el.  
  
— Bien... eso suena mucho mas normal que pasar por un pescado... ¿Habrán helados de pescado? — preguntó observando como Colton se marchaba —Jen... no seas muy rudo con él... fue mi culpa que me llevara.— agrego viendo a su novio abrir el Jepp.  
  
Sabía que si pudiera, Jensen replicaría con un "No me importa".  
  
— No debió hacerlo. — replico en lugar de lo que ha pensado, lanzando la maleta atrás junto con la ropa de Jared en la bolsa, antes de caminar y abrirle la puerta para que subiera.  
  
— ¿Te molestó que te viera... siendo disciplinado? —pregunto entrando al auto, sonrojado por el detalle del militar al abrirle la puerta.  
  
La respuesta tuvo que esperar unos segundos, hasta que Jensen hubiera dado la vuelta al jeep y subido al mismo, dándose cuenta luego de eso de que estaba sin su camisa aun, por lo que su espalda se pegaba al cuero del auto.  
  
— Me molesto que fueras tu quien me viera. — replico, tomando de la maleta en la parte trasera su camisa, todo su cuerpo inclinado sobre el asiento delantero.  
  
El Fisioterapeuta asintió, tratando de concentrarse en Jensen y no en ese fuerte torso al descubierto.  
  
— Supongo que hay cosas que no quieres que vea, debí respetar eso lo lamento y él ataque de celos — añadió, sonrojándose al recordar su incidente con los cadetes que estaban bañándose.  
  
El viento empezó a golpear su rostro y eso lo hizo sonreír, se sentía bien estar al lado de Jensen, sentirse tan protegido y amado; aun más después del pánico que paso cuando sintió que alguien quería lastimar a su bebe, su mano se aferro a la pierna ajena con fuerza de pronto, necesitando sentir al rubio más a su lado.  
  
Parecía una nena...Candice tenia razón.


	12. ¿Te casas conmigo?

  
Cercano a los cinco meses algo increíble paso. Algo que los afectaría a ambos, pero más que a Jared, al militar, que con sentimientos encontrados, no sabría como manejar la situación, no cuando estaba envuelto en sentimientos contradictorios.  
  
Debido al acortamiento del tiempo al parto de su novio, Jensen no estaba seguro de donde coño tenia puesta la cabeza. Sabia que cada día que pasaba era un peso en sus hombros, uno que gritaba “Compromiso, mudanza, anillos, bebe, cuna, gastos, tiempo, tiempo y Jared mas grande que nunca”. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba cagado de miedo.  
  
Claro, lo disimulaba muy bien. Con caricias, fingiendo dormirse en el sofá, poniéndose mas trabajo del que podía soportar, y todo ello sin dejar de vigilar o estar para allí con Jared.  
  
Aunque ya no estaba solo, luego de haberle dado un severo castigo, Colton era su segundo par de ojos, y algunas semanas le sorprendía darse cuenta que su subordinado pasaba más tiempo con su novio que el mismo.  
  
Sabía que seria una muy buena niñera también si él se lo pedía, por ahora, lo mantendría de guardaespaldas de su chico sin que este descuidara sus funciones. Jared había renunciado totalmente al hospital, y siguiendo su consejo, le había dado un empleo estable a Candice; Accola no pudo haber estado más feliz de estar cerca de su tutor, que seguía siendo tan amigable como siempre, pero obviamente más molesto (todo culpa de los antojos y los dolores de espalda y los repentinos cambios de humor).  
  
Le había venido muy bien la compañía, y la cercanía de Morgan también había ayudado. Drew había llamado unas cuantas veces y aunque Jensen se negaba a tomarlo en cuenta, el hombre parecía estar redimiéndose muy bien y fue eso lo que lo hizo tacharlo de la lista cuando el domingo por la mañana, cuando tenía seis días de descanso, fue por el correo y consiguió lo que le arruinaría el día entero.  
  
Estaba en vuelto en un papel de regalo bastante vistoso para un niño de cinco años, para él era un papel normal, decoraciones abstractas que pretendían ser biberones rociando leche o algo así. Pensó que seria de alguno de los conocidos de Jared, pero tan pronto como lo llevo adentro noto que no tenia etiqueta.  
  
Era más bien una caja pequeña, con un contenido nada pesado, algo que hacia el sonido del papel frotarse cuando lo zarandeo cerca de su oído.  
  
Reviso el remitente por segunda vez, verificando nuevamente que era dirigido a su novio, en una etiqueta hecha a mano, con una letra casi parecida a la de un medico noto que sí... no había un error en el remitente y con algo de duda, abrió la pequeña caja, topándose con unas fotos que le robaron el aliento.  
  
La primera de ellas, era de hace unas semanas cuando él y Jared habían salido a comer un pescado relleno que, Padalecki tenia de antojo. La segunda era un poco más reciente y la identifica como el consultorio de Jared, precisamente la camilla donde el menor acostumbraba a relajar sus músculos, más cuando la pierna se volvía un poco insoportable. La tercera era de él y Jared saliendo del cuartel hace tres meses. Incluso había una de ambos dándose mimos en la parte trasera de la casa de Joseph, en una salida que habían tenido junto a la otra pareja.  
  
Pero él hecho de que los estuvieran vigilando, esas fotos en si, no eran tan terroríficas, no, lo era el simple hecho de que estaban cubiertas de sangre.  
  
Luego noto, algo más perturbante... y es que debajo de todas aquellas había una ligera nota, con la advertencia más extraña del mundo "Te vigilamos"  
  
El impulso instintivo que tuvo fue ponerse de pie, dejando todo caer al suelo y correr al cuarto, sus pisadas y su respiración escuchándose por todo el pasillo mientras Sadie le seguía, casi pisándole los talones a la habitación que compartía con Jared.  
  
Para alivio de su maltrecha mente, allí le encontró. Pegado a las sabanas, roncando ligeramente, con su estomago al descubierto, redondo y lleno con un bebe que ambos deseaban ahora con tanta fuerza que era difícil pensar que los había tomado desprevenidos. Con el corazón en la boca, sintió la rabia fluir por sus venas como el mas sucio de los venenos, y sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana abierta, que de inmediato cerro, celoso que alguien mas pudiera ver lo que el veía, asustado de que algo pudiera pasarle apenas el apartara la vista.  
  
—¿Jen? — preguntó el castaño medio despierto desde la cama — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya regresaste de correr?  
  
— Shhh... Vuelve a dormir. — susurro, acercándose a la cama e inclinándose sobre el y dándole un beso en la frente, tratando de que el temblor de su cuerpo no se notara.  
  
—Cariño... ¿Estas pálido, te sientes bien? — insistió, pese a que sus ojos aún estaban medio cerrados, eso era otro factor, nauseas, antojos, dolores de espaldas y sí... ahora sueño en exceso — ¿Quieres un jugo o algo?...oh mierda —grito de pronto, llevándose una mano al abultado vientre.  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿¡Que sucede!? — Jensen prácticamente grito, separándose de Jared y viendo con preocupación como este sostenía su vientre.  
  
— Él bebe... él bebe acaba de moverse — informo tomando aire, aún mas cuando sintió una segunda patada — Mierda... tiene fuerza...  
  
— ¿Q—que? — la voz de Jensen se rompió, y su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar mientras se apresuraba a colocar una mano en el abultado abdomen, esperando sentir algo.  
  
Ambos esperaron, parecían minutos pesados a su alrededor, esperando otro movimiento, por pequeño que fuera Jensen sentía que necesitaba sentirlo, como una señal de que todo iba bien de que nadie les había dañado aún... a su nueva, pequeña y hermosa familia. Y lo hizo, una patada que sintió directo hacia su mano con un leve siseo de Jared de por medio.  
  
Mordiendo su labio para no dejar escapar un sollozo, Jensen se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyo su cabeza en el estomago abultado de Jared, cerrando sus ojos y respirando a través de su nariz, dejando que el miedo se esfumara con el calor de su novio.  
  
—Se esta tranquilizando —susurro Jared, acariciando con una de sus manos el cabello del rubio y con la otra la parte superior de su vientre — Se movió... nuestro bebe se movió...  
  
— Si... — Jensen susurro, girándose hasta que Jared podía ver sus ojos, cubiertos por una fina capa acuosa que los hacia si era posible, aun mas verdes.  
  
— Jen, amor... ¿Estas bien? — sus manos grandes se aferraron a las mejillas contrarias acariciando varias veces — Esto es bueno... él bebe esta bien, yo lo estoy...todo esta bien.  
  
Se vio obligado a asentir, pero en lugar de recostarse en la cama se puso de pie. Sabia cual era su tarea ahora, debía destruir las malditas fotos antes de que su novio las viera, debía protegerlo de un disgusto en un día en el que deberían estar felices y saltando por toda la casa.  
  
— Iré por algo de agua... espera aquí.  
  
—Tráeme algo del mango con helados, de la combinación extraña de anoche — pidió, observando al rubio asentir.  
  
Después de esa extraña mañana, ninguno de los dos salió mucho de la habitación, ni siquiera se atrevieron a encender la televisión, solo permanecieron acostados, ambos con las manos en el vientre de Jared, esperando a otro movimiento, y aunque la sonrisa de Jensen era suave, algo nerviosa y distante, Jared lo atribuyo a su condición de padre primerizo.

[3 Meses Antes]  
  
La verdad es que, sus padres y los de su prima, se llevaban demasiado bien. Así que sí, prácticamente creció al lado de Danneel corriendo entre los arboles de la gran propiedad de sus abuelos, pasando entre arboles y zanjas, animales y sembradíos, de cosas que, a sus veintitrés años de edad, ya casi ni puede recordar.  
  
Cuando el tiempo avanzo, él y Danneel crecieron, los viejos juegos entre arboles se convirtieron en conversaciones junto al lago, sobre distintas cosas, incluso chicas y chicos.  
  
Danneel era inteligente, tanto, que cuando sus padres murieron con apenas dieciséis años, heredo el negocio familiar y con la cabeza en alto lo dirigió, pero esto la cambio, el mundo de los negocios exigía una mujer fría… una mujer con su tiempo dirigido totalmente al negocio, los años empezaron a pasar y su prima no tenia más que tiempo para un desahogo en alguna parte…  
  
Cuando volvió a escuchar de ella – luego de haberse distanciado—, supo que había hecho algo, algo malo, que la había hecho perder su negocio… o que prácticamente aunque los abogados estuvieran intentando con garras aferrarse a los activos de la empresa, simplemente estos pasarían en cualquier momento a la persona, que su prima había hecho daño. Ó al menos gran parte de ellos, lastimosamente, lo que sea que hizo le valió incluso una larga estadía en la cárcel, y según su madre, había tenido suerte.  
  
Con dolor, le tomo una buena semana tomar valor para ir allí. Al reformatorio de mujeres, que era igual a una prisión, con jerarquías y mierdas que se ocultaban pese a que todo el mundo lo sabía. Más muertes de las que se podían contar ocurriendo tras sus paredes, y con suerte, con un montón de suerte, a ella no le harían nada si el la instruía adecuadamente.  
  
Su amigo, Richard McVoy, fue quien le atendió, dejándole visitarla directamente a la celda de aislamiento en la que se encontraba. Estaba tan pálida. Su perfecto cabello rojo ahora lucia opaco y roto, trenzado a su espalda, sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas cuando logro reconocerle a través de las rejas.  
  
—Danni — llamó en voz baja, esperando captar la atención de la mujer que parecía encontrar la pared más interesante que cualquier otra cosa — Danni — insistió una vez el guarda le dejo entrar en el pequeño e insalubre espacio. Nunca le había dolido tanto ver a alguien en la cárcel... quizás porque nadie de su vida había llegado a eso.  
  
Sabia que la vida... se la había jugado, aunque no estaba aun muy seguro de lo que su prima hubiera hecho, simplemente no quería saber.  
  
No obtuvo respuesta hasta que logro tomarla de los hombros, obligándola a fijarse en el y su presencia en ese horroroso lugar al que había mandado a unos cuantos. Los usualmente hermosos ojos castaños ahora estaban llenos de dolor y pena.  
  
— Danni — llamó de nuevo y no le importo no disimular el temblor en su voz. Antes de Candice, Danneel era la única mujer con la que podía hablar realmente.  
  
Y eso porque físicamente o emocionalmente no se sentía atraído por ella. Aunque eso no impedía que algunas veces se admirara de lo hermosa que era como mujer y de lo bien que había asumido los retos de su vida.  
  
Parpadeando repentinamente, los ojos de Danneel lograron enfocarlo bien, y las lágrimas finalmente se derramaron de sus ojos, su boca muda diciendo "Joseph" y luego sus manos alzándose para sostenerse de los fuertes antebrazos del policía.  
  
— Danni... ¿Qué paso?— preguntó, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas también, sintiendo que podía partírsele el alma al sentir como el corazón de su prima se desbocaba de tal forma al verle que lo podía sentir contra el propio.  
  
— Él no me ama. — ella susurró. — Hice todo por el y aun así... él no me ama. — sollozó, aun escondiendo su rostro, mejillas rojas y uñas rotas en contacto con Morgan.  
  
—Eso suele pasar, Danni...— menciono, sintiendo que los brazos se aferran más a él —Pero... simplemente no podías obligarle a amarte y sé que lo sabes...  
Habla como si supiera la verdad, cuando en realidad no tiene ni puta idea de lo que habla su prima, no tiene puta idea, en serio.  
  
Danneel se aferra mas a él, negando con la cabeza y sollozando mas fuerte, las palabras hiriéndole mas de lo que el imagina; porque ya ha pasado el punto en el que ella se ha dado cuenta de como la ha cagado con Jensen Ackles. De como paso de estar genuinamente enamorada de el soldado que había conocido en aquel bar, de ese chico joven que la había llevado a su casa cuando sus amigas la habían dejado botada en Los Ángeles, y de como todo el viaje Jensen mantuvo su mirada firme en la carretera, dándole su espacio, respetándole porque para el ella era "La Señorita Harris" y no alguna zorra de carretera. Porque él le hablo suavemente y la beso lento cuando estaba ebrio la segunda vez que se vieron en San Francisco, juntados como si el jodido destino conspirara para enamorarles.  
  
Tristemente, y después de tres meses de intentar, ella fue la única que al final acabo con un corazón roto.  
  
— Danni... deja de llorar, tienes que contarme que paso, quizás buen comportamiento y otras cosas puedan sacarte de aquí — sintió a la mujer negar fervientemente en sus brazos lo que le hizo suspirar — Esta bien... hablaremos cuando quieras...  
  
— Me lo merezco, Joseph... nunca... nunca debí... — pero esta vez, ella logra calmarse, quizás la idea de salir llegando a ella y otra pregunta más importante. — ¿Por qué estas aquí?  
  
— Porque... eres mi prima, mi familia — se encogió de hombros al decirlo como si fuera normal  
  
—Si no vine antes es porque mama no me había dicho nada y hace poco la visite, con... con mi nueva novia, así que entre conversación y conversación surgió el tema.  
  
Ella se separa un poco, secando sus lágrimas en la sucia camiseta naranja que viste.  
  
— ¿Novia? — preguntó suavemente, alejando el deje de envidia de su voz.  
  
— Si, es una gran chica, puedo hablar con ella sin meter demasiado las patas... bueno algo, es rubia y tiene dinero, pero no es nada arrogante de hecho, sino hubiera vista su guarda ropas jamás lo habría adivinando, en fin estudia fisioterapia y además, su tutor es el mejor del país — habla sin detenerse, emocionado, sin darse cuenta de dos cosas.  
  
Una que llamo la atención de la mujer con un dato en específico y dos, que... estaba hiriendo sus sentimientos con solo su tono de voz, lleno de ilusión por su nuevo amor. Pero ese ha sido el por toda su vida, tan inadvertido de los sentimientos de las otras personas cuando estos no eran posibles asesinos o drogadictos o malas personas. En especial cuando era tan cercano a Danneel, tendía a perderse en la familiaridad que tenía con ella y que le volvía aun mas torpe sin que lo notara.  
  
— ¿El mejor, huh? — ella sonrío, pero no es una sonrisa buena.  
  
— Si, más es un buen amigo de ambos ahora, su nombre es Jared — contó, sin notar como cada vez más atrapaba la atención de aquella mujer.  
  
— ¿Jared? ¿Solo Jared? — ella preguntó, sonando inocentemente interesada, toda la pena desapareciendo de su voz.  
  
— No tontita, obviamente tiene apellido... creo que es Jared, Jared Padalecki y tiene un novio que también es un buen tipo, los dos lo son. — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
— ¿Es gay? — preguntó y en realidad quiere decir "Sabia que ese doctor era un jodido marica, lo sabia desde el momento en el que lo vi poner las manos en mi Jensen".  
  
— Si, lo es...bueno es homosexual. — aclaro un poco incomodo.  
  
No esperaba eso de ella. Ok, el mismo tenía sus prejuicios, pero ¿Contra Jared? Solo un loco podría tenerlo. El chico era una puta lindura, mas con esa sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y de dientes por todas partes.  
  
— Eso... bueno, es raro. — pero una oleada de miedo la recorre de adentro hacia afuera. — ¿Ese novio tiene nombre?  
  
—Si, claro es militar — contesto, sin notar como el blanco rostro perdía aún más su color — Jensen Ackles, ¿Le conoces?  
  
Hay tanto que pasa por la mente de Danneel en esos momentos que es difícil lograr sacar algo de ella después de que pronuncia sus palabras.  
  
El regresa, eventualmente, dándole tiempo a recuperarse y a adaptarse a él, a su estrecha agenda con las salidas de Candice y las veces que tiene que cuidar de Jared, porque todo el mundo lo esta haciendo. Y él quiere participar esta vez.  
  
Hablan de casi nada, de como esta su madre, de su novia un poco menos, pero llegan de nuevo al punto en el que Morgan trae a colación a Jared, y no solo eso.  
  
— Danneel... ¿Estas escuchándome? — el hombre le da un leve empujón con sus hombros a la pelirroja a su lado, esperando alguna reacción —¿Escuchaste lo que dije... sobre Jared y su embarazo?  
  
— Si... estoy escuchando... — susurró, bajo, como un zumbido. — ¿Cuánto tiempo... ha estado...?  
  
— Tiene dos meses y medio, él y su pareja están sumamente emocionados — una sonrisa nostálgica se pone en su rostro — Me imagino con Candice así, algún día...  
  
Pero ella no tiene más palabras que aportar a la conversación. Vuelve a cerrarse en si misma y hacer que Joseph huya por la incomodidad de lidiar con esta nueva personalidad que ha desarrollado en tan poco tiempo, una arisca como un gato, mas gruñona de lo que espera. Aun la ama, y no piensa perderla de vista, pero decide darle un espacio mas prolongado entre visita y visita.  
  
Lo que no sabe es lo que Danneel hace al día siguiente de que se marche.  
  
Por primera vez sale al patio de la prisión, dando tumbos entre las demás reas que la miran y no la miran al mismo tiempo, pasando a su lado. Camina entre tantas personas que realmente no puede distinguir lo que hace, o eso quiere hacer creer, puesto que, aunque su vista parezca perdida... simplemente no lo esta. Ella sigue caminando y en cada paso busca entre cada rostro algo que le pueda servir, algo que pueda ser su contacto, su forma de llegar a ellos... a Padalecki, que le quito tanto, que le quito la posibilidad de una familia.  
  
Necesita a alguien de confianza, alguien que de verdad este dispuesta a cubrirle el pellejo y seguir su perverso plan, pero es difícil cuando ve al primer puñado de mujeres en las que confiaría, todas ellas tocándose de manera inapropiada para sus ojos, haciendo que su cabeza duela y que todo su cuerpo quiera regresar a su celda.  
  
Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, es que puede darse cuenta de que hay una mujer que esta mirándole desde una esquina, casi atrayéndole, sus miradas parecen encontrarse la una a la otra y Danneel, Danneel sabe que con ella puede encontrar lo que necesita.  
  
Trazar un plan no es tan difícil cuando la otra mente que tiene a su disposición es casi idéntica a la suya. Y piensa que quizás en la vida, fuera de aquí, se llevarían muy bien y serian grandes socias. Mientras tanto, se enfoca en que puede ser lo mejor para molestar a ese chiquillo y como hacerlo o con quien hacerlo.  
  
Se van por lo fácil, algo que pueda poner su humor de punta, por, en el estado en el que se encuentra. No es como si por si mismo, el chico no fuera fácil de impresionar, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo observo... lo vio y supo que era alguien sin valor. Y luego, cuando los medios se volvieron más fáciles, cuando las fronteras morales se hicieron mas pequeñas y lo investigo... supo que tenia razón, además de lamentar que no murieren en algunas de las palizas de las que había incluso, conseguido un reporte médico.  
  
Eso solo la motiva a seguir adelante, y a empezar con algo de lo que ella misma viviría traumada el resto de sus días. Es bastante estúpido, pero tiene su dificultad lograr que salga de la prisión y llegue justo a donde quiere. Y para eso, usa una de las tácticas que no funciono con Jensen, pero si con el policía que hace las guardias nocturnas.  
  
La caja con las hermosas rosas sale con el nombre de aquel hombre y con ello subiendo a su cabeza un poder ciego, algo que la hace tiritar pero no de frio... no, ese mismo sentimiento le recorre la segundad vez que se encarga de que las fotos que pago por tener sean entregadas a Padalecki, cubiertas de un pequeño regalo, lo suficiente para que sepan, ambos, que alguien les vigila.  
  
Que ella les vigila.  
  
Y si hay algo que sabe adorara ver mas que el sufrimiento en el rostro de Padalecki, es el miedo en el rostro de Ackles, y la venganza que aplicara con mas fuerza en el.

  
[Seis meses]  
  
Jared tiene seis meses de embarazo… y jura que estuvo a punto de ahorcar a Candice cuando convenció a su novio de que era hora de un ultrasonido, no es que no quisiera comprobar que él bebe estuviera totalmente bien, no, es solo… que le aterra un poquito. No puede disimularlo, mientras Jared prácticamente brinca junto a la mujer, tanto que su novio se acerca a consolarle quedito, apenas susurrando en su oído, que todo estará bien…  
  
Funciono en el momento, pero ahora… a segundos del ultrasonido, sus nervios están asomándose de nuevo, no importa si la doctora que sigue el caso de ambos es prácticamente un amor con ellos, afirmando que son lo más tierno que ha visto. Además claro, de que Jared ayudo al propio hijo de la doctora hace algunos años a recuperar la movilidad en un brazo, luego de un accidente.  
  
— Jensen, tu hijo o hija, no dejan de patearme porque reconoce tu voz nerviosa, así que hazme el favor de tranquilizarte. — regaño Jared. Sacándole de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera hace segundos en su cabeza, o de como su pie golpeaba el piso con un ruido constante, o de como sus brazos cambiaban de posición a cada segundo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.  
  
Jensen se detuvo de inmediato, viendo el rostro de incomodidad de Jared, se sentó a su lado, poniendo su mano sobre el abultado estomago.  
  
— Shhh... Papi ya se calma... — murmuro respirando hondo, era increíble lo tonto que se sentía por lucir mas nervioso que Jared, pero ¿Seis meses? ¿Jared embarazado seis meses? Era como la cosa más adorable que había visto y por supuesto, la cosa más delicada.  
  
— No puedo creer lo mucho que le fascina tu voz, esta comenzando a calmarse — explico, luego de unos minutos y con un suspiro de alivio de por medio.  
  
— Bueno, — Jensen comenzó a decir, y la sonrisa picara en su rostro le decía que lo que venia o bien le hacia sonrojar como un quinceañero o le hacia darle ganas de darle un coscorrón por pervertido. — ...Ojala no sea eso en lo único que se parezca a ti y en lo hermoso también. — señalo acariciando la barbilla de su novio.  
  
— Oh dios... sabes como calmarnos a los dos — afirmo, observando como Jensen le guiñaba el ojo en respuesta — No se como te puedo parecer hermoso, si estoy gordo como un cerdo.  
  
— ¿Te lo tengo que recordar de nuevo? — pregunto alzando una ceja. — Enseñarte lo mucho que me pones así...de lleno y hermoso.  
  
— Hum, me encantaría, pero estamos en el hospital, cariño — recordó, para luego hacer un ligero bufido junto a un puchero — Pero no niegues, que, estoy gordo.  
  
— No lo estas. – Jensen se encogió de hombros, frotando sus ojos cuando continuo hablando. –  
Me gustas gordo si eso quiere decir que estas llevando a mi hijo dentro. Así que eres un… — un bostezo salió de su boca, y apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con una mano. —… Un hermoso hombre encinto con mi semilla.  
  
Eso causo un fuerte sonrojo en su novio, que asintió colocando su mano sobre la que Jensen mantenía sobre su estomago, mientras que la segunda se movía hacia la mejilla pecosa, acariciando con cuidado y cariño.  
  
— ¿Tienes sueño?, has estado esforzándote mucho y aun así estas aquí... emocionado, esperando conmigo... ¿Porque estas muy emocionado cierto?  
  
— Quizás. Quizás. – Jensen respondió, una risita de esas que no se permitía fuera de casa escapando de sus labios antes de que los lamiera, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad. – No hagas que me ponga nervioso de nuevo. Claro que estoy emocionado. Vamos a ser una familia… pero también hay otras cosas en mi cabeza que me hacen estar nervioso y emocionado.  
  
—Hmm ¿Cómo cuales? — clara curiosidad era lo que se escuchaba en su voz.  
  
Jensen se acercó a darle un beso en los labios que duro unos minutos, convirtiéndose en lugar de un beso profundo que terminara por dejar a Jared exhausto, termino dejándolos a ambos deseando tener un sofá donde recostarse cómodamente.  
  
— Ya veras...por ahora concentrémonos en esto.  
  
—Hum... pero... — justamente comenzando a negar levemente, la curiosidad comiéndole pero, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, justamente la del consultorio de la doctora que sonrió al verles, en realidad casi brincando en su lugar.  
  
— Jared, Jensen, siguen ustedes pueden pasar.  
  
— Vamos, baby mama... – Jensen le dijo tomándolo de la mano y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, la otra mano en la curvatura de la espalda, ayudándole con el peso.  
  
— Que manía de decirme así...tonto — acuso, agradeciendo la ayuda, su estomago era bastante grande para seis meses.  
  
— Buenas tardes, chicos, ¿Cómo va todo? — pregunto la doctora emocionada por ver a la pareja de nuevo. Eran su quinta pareja homosexual encinta que había tenido en una carrera de cinco años, y usualmente le emocionaba ver que no eran distintas de las parejas heterosexuales.  
  
— Bueno, sigue comiendo como un cerdo, y hasta ahora todo normal, doctora. — contesto Jensen mientras ayudaba a sentarse a Jared en la camilla.  
  
—Eso es bueno Jay, recuerda que ahora comes por dos. — explico la mujer soltando una risa con el bufido del hombre frente a ella — Bien... chicos, vamos a ver que será nuestro retoño. - anuncio, levantándose de su silla mientras Jensen ayudaba a Jared a acomodarse en la camilla.  
  
Jensen parecía dar saltitos en su interior cuando la doctora encendió la máquina y le levanto la camisa de Jared, dejando a la vista su estomago de seis meses, y el rubio no puede evitar recordar como le ha demostrado a Jared que aun estando "gordo" lo hace calentarse.  
  
—¿Emocionados? —preguntó la mujer, mientras colocaba un gel frio en el estomago haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera con ello.  
  
— Casi locos diría yo... — contesto el comandante.  
  
—Él... yo estoy aterrado. — contesto el fisioterapeuta.  
  
— Oh baby mama...todo va a estar bien... — intento calmarle Jensen, acariciándole la mejilla, pero solo consiguió que su novio casi le gruñera con el nombre que Colton le había puesto en una conversación inocente en el cuartel y que Jensen no había querido sacarse de la boca.  
  
—Hormonas, me hacen recordar mi primer embarazo — recordó la doctora, interrumpiendo levemente  
— A ver... —continuo de pronto, sonriendo ampliamente —Tenemos las primeras imágenes.  
  
Jensen apretó la mano de Jared, viendo fijamente la pantalla, tratando de diferenciar entre toda la imagen a blanco y negro algo que se moviera y que se pareciera remotamente a un bebe. Y aunque no entendiera una mierda, y que su vocación sin duda no era la medicina, sus ojos se llenaron con lagrimas que se negó a derramar.  
  
— Miren... ahí esta él bebe — anunció, llevando su dedo a un lugar de la pantalla, ayudando así a ambos hombres a localizar justamente la figura del bebe.  
  
Jensen sonrió, su vista nublada por las lágrimas.  
  
— Se parece a ti Jared... — contesto con obvias ganas de molestarle, pero Jared no pudo responder a la broma como hubiese querido.  
  
Jared asintió, no sabiendo donde sus ojos podían colocarse, donde sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza, si sobre Jensen... observando la ilusión de sus ojos o si sobre su hijo o hija.  
  
— Yo no veo rasgos — murmuro, apenas audiblemente para ambos.  
  
— Bien, chicos. – la doctora pareció intuir lo que a ambos le preocupaba, así que solo sonrió y señalo con uno de sus dedos a la pantalla. — Si ven en este punto, puede ver que tendrán una pequeña niña. — afirmo la doctora  
  
— Te dije que se iba a parecer a ti Jay... — dijo el rubio riéndose, sin darle tiempo al menor de contestar se abalanzo sobre sus labios, devorándolos sin vergüenza frente a la doctora.  
  
El castaño contesto, simplemente en un inicio abriendo su boca para recibir al otro hombre y luego participando en ello, en un contacto pequeño, sus lenguas enredándose con tanto cuidado que parecían temer desencadenar todo lo que estaban sintiendo.  
  
— Seremos padres Jen — susurro Jared, apenas se separaron y resguardándose en el pecho ajeno.  
  
— Si. Seremos, Jay. – logro susurrar, escondiendo su rostro en el largo cabello de Padalecki, su mano libre, la que descansaba en la cadera de Jared, subiendo para sostener su mejillas y besarle una vez mas, colorando sus mejillas de rosa cuando la doctora hablo.  
  
— ¿Quieren unas fotos de la pequeña? – sus ojos estaban tan llenos de algo que ellos identificaron con felicidad y un poco de vergüenza por interrumpirlos.  
  
Jensen asintió sin apartar la mirada de Jared. — Eso seria genial.  
  
Luego de unos segundos la voz de la mujer se escucho nuevamente en el lugar.  
  
— Toda esta bien Jared, tu estado de salud y el de la bebe es perfecto, incluso tus lesiones no han intervenido con el embarazo pero... — tomo aire antes de continuar, notando como el otro hombre se ponía alerta inmediatamente — No te mentiré, eso te pone en un poco mas de riesgo a ti que a la bebe, es decir...durante el parto… — explico, acercándose a entregarles la fotografía. Jensen se tenso, haciendo que Jared lo notara de inmediato, eso había sido como un jarro de agua fría para el.  
  
—Tus posibilidades son altas porque Jensen te ha cuidado en todo sentido, alimentación, tranquilidad, de todo, pero necesito que sigan así y lo más importante, Jared, me gustaría que descanses en tu casa al entrar al séptimo mes, no quiero arriesgarme a ningún tipo de golpe por tu trabajo. Lo que quiere decir que tendrás que dejar de hacerlo por un tiempo. – explico, voz trémula.  
  
Jensen respiro hondo.  
  
— ¿Me das un minuto? — pregunto, voz calmada, pero en serio, dentro era un jodido desastre.  
  
—Jen... ¿Estas bien? — pregunto, Jared luchando para incorporarse de la mesa.  
Responderle un "No" se volvió una tentación para el de ojos verdes, no quería preocupar a Jared con sus miedos, ya bastante tenia el joven, pero la posibilidad de perderlo por un bebe que no fue planificado era tan aterradora que sino fuera porque sabia que tenia que ser fuerte ya se hubiese derrumbado hace tiempo. Bueno, eso y su obstinada personalidad.  
  
— No, estoy bien Jay...solo quiero un poco de tiempo...a solas, ¿Por qué no hablas con la doctora y luego regresamos a casa? — pregunto sin voltearse.  
  
—Esta bien... —contesto, mientras con ayuda de Jensen termino de incorporándose de la camilla — Te esperare en la oficina de la doctora — acoto, dejando un beso en la mejilla contraria mientras con una toalla limpiaba el gel de su estomago, solo lo justo, para regresar la camisa a su lugar y caminar hacia la puerta.

 Después que la doctora le dejara solo en la habitación, de manera rara, puesto que Jensen hubiera preferido otro lugar, para derrumbarse. Se apoyó contra la camilla donde antes había estado Jared y se dejo ir, por al menos media hora, hasta que la garganta le dolía de tanto gritar contra la almohada.  
  
Se froto los ojos y salió de la habitación, encontrándose a Jared sentado allí, se pregunto asimismo si le había escuchado por la expresión triste en sus ojos, pero rápidamente trato de desviar su atención a los papeles que este tenia en la mano. Incluyendo la pequeña foto.  
  
— ¿Listo para irnos? — preguntó desviando la mirada de nuevo, temeroso de lo que su novio pudiera ver en los ojos. La rendición. El pánico. El dolor.  
  
— Si, pero antes... — no quería decirlo, no quería que Jensen hablara con la mujer intuyendo un poco lo que esta le diría, no quería mas peso sobre los hombros de su novio — La doctora, ella quiere hablar contigo —anunció, suspirando luego —Te esperare en el auto, mientras hablas con ella...Te amo.  
  
— Yo también. — contesto asintiendo, olvidando el peligro de Jared yendo a algún lugar por su cuenta. — Y ten cuidado... — le recordó entrando a la oficina, que no estaba a más de dos pies del consultorio.  
  
Jensen entro, con su vista fija en la mujer, conectando sus ojos con los azules y dándose cuenta que no le iba a gustar nada de lo que iba a escuchar, quiso irse, quiso correr, sin importar que tan simple fuera... simplemente no quería más que acercarse a Jared tomarlo de la mano y esconderse del mundo juntos.  
  
— Toma asiento, tengo que hablar contigo... algo que no puedo hablar con Jared.  
  
— Dígame — contesto, seguro de que la mujer podía ver el temblor de su cuerpo.  
  
— Jared ayudó a mi hijo una vez, recuerdo haber estado muy agradecida en aquel entonces y creo que le debo esto, generalmente no interfiero de esta forma con mis pacientes pero... Jared tiene riesgos y en caso de que algo pasara, en caso de que el parto se complicara... sé que él bebe no fue planeado, entonces... si tuvieras que elegir... ¿Quién seria?  
  
— Lo elegiría a él, mil veces antes que él bebe... sé que es egoísta y todo eso...pero...el  
podrá tener otro bebe o...adoptar o algo...pero él es irremplazable.  
  
— Lo sabia, solo quería confirmarlo y te entiendo perfectamente... eso me lleva a una disculpa, hace unos días un hombre un poco más alto que Jared, pero de tu edad pregunto por tu novio, tenia el mismo apellido y por tanto, la enfermera cometió la imprudencia de darle información, espero no sea un problema...lo siento. — explico, realmente apenada.  
  
Jensen maldijo por lo bajo.  
  
— Jeff...debe ser su hermano, maldito...lo siento, no debería hablar así frente a una mujer...pero si es un problema...— gruño poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, las intenciones de salir de allí claras en su cuerpo.  
  
— Entonces... cualquier información sobre Jared, estrictamente solo les concerniría a ustedes ¿Cierto?  
  
— Si, la familia...su familia es... lo detestan, lo desprecian, por eso nadie debe saber, ya lo saben de todos modos... — se dirigió a la puerta, luciendo preocupado de repente por Jared.  
Salió con tanta prisa que se sorprendió cuando noto como Jared aun seguía ahí, sentado frente al consultorio cuando había dicho que le esperaría en el auto.  
  
—¿Jen? — pregunto este, levantando una ceja, en un gesto interrogativo —¿A donde ibas con tanta prisa? ¿Estas bien?  
  
Jensen no contesto, no de inmediato, puesto que se enfoco por un segundo en la posición en que estaba su novio, era claro que no había podido levantarse de la silla.  
  
— Vámonos...no debemos estar aquí... — le tomo de la mano y de nuevo repitió el procedimiento de hace una hora, colocando una mano detrás de su espalda para ayudarle con el peso, era increíble pensar que Jared tenia músculos de los que el no conocía el nombre, pero su racional cuidado al bebe le impedía usar la fuerza, no desde que habían visto ese programa donde las mujeres que seguían trabajando tenían partos espontáneos al usar sus músculos para alzar algún peso y sin pensar en nada mas, comenzó a dirigirse a la salida rápidamente.  
  
— Esta bien —contesto, sintiéndose por un segundo como si volara, si... porque su novio prácticamente lo llevaba volando de la mano — No tan rápido Jen, a menos que quieras que rebote hasta la salida, como un balón de futbol quizás...  
  
Jensen le dio una mirada dura, pero disminuyo el paso, sin dejar de ver a todos lados, sintiendo como que cada persona que se cruzaban era un asesino serial o algo.  
  
Jared iba a volver a preguntar, de verdad que si, después de todo no es una persona que pueda olvidar un tema con facilidad pero con un solo vistazo a Jensen se arrepintió. Notando su tensión, su miedo y por consiguiente que estaba en plan mama gallina para con él, las ganas de preguntar que sucedía se esfumaron de él. Pero tan pronto estuvo en el auto y noto que Jensen revisaba la carga de la pistola que siempre llevaba consigo en el auto, supo que aquello iba mas allá de los nervios.  
  
—¿Tan malo fue lo que te dijo la doctora?  
  
— No tienes de que preocuparte. — contesto con los ojos fijos en la carretera. — Tengo todo bajo control. - Típica respuesta autómata de Jensen, pero del Jensen que ladraba ordenes a Colton sin que le temblara la voz o el pulso.  
  
— Esta bien... confió en ti. — murmuro pese a que sabia que hablaba con el militar y no precisamente con su novio — ¿Sabes...? la niña era preciosa, seguramente se parecerá a ti, si saca tus pecas me hará demasiado feliz.  
  
El agarre de Jensen aumento en el volante, pero luego de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, finalmente hablo.  
  
— Tú eres más hermoso...si saca tu color de ojos seguro me tendrá en el bote. – sonrió, tan pequeño que fue difícil ver la curvatura en su labio.  
  
— A ti y a miles de niños — explico, para luego fruncir el ceño —¿Seremos padres celosos?  
  
— Bueno yo no soy celoso... — contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como si de verdad lo dijera en serio.  
  
— Si... ¡Claro! Aquel día en la cafetería casi no mandas a Colton a dispararle al hombre que me miraba fijamente. — afirmo, conteniendo la risa.  
  
— Ok...si un poquito mucho que soy, pero eso solo significa que la voy a cuidar muy bien...así que no tienes por qué quejarte... — le dijo sacándole la lengua.  
  
— Si… si eso es cierto, la cuidaras bien, incluso si yo no estoy. — agregó cerrando los ojos tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca.  
  
El golpe en el volante fue casi secundario con respecto a la voz furiosa de Jensen.  
  
— ¡Jared maldita sea! ¡¡No te atrevas a decir eso!!  
  
— Lo siento... es que tengo miedo, no quiero dejarles pero la idea no abandona mi cabeza. — murmuro conteniendo las lágrimas —No puedo evitar pensarlo...  
  
— ¡¡Entonces no pienses!! – Jensen exclamo, era la primera vez que le gritaba así, tan desgarrado, tan fuera del balance en el que usualmente se mantenía.  
  
Un gimoteo siguió a otro y a otro, pronto el castaño estaba abrazando su estomago, procurando llorar bajo, pero le era prácticamente imposible. Su rostro estaba resguardado contra el vidrio frio, buscando jalar el aire que sentía que con cada sollozo se desvanecía.  
  
Jensen suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se giro hacia Jay viendo como este ni lo veía, haciéndolo sentir como la mierda que era. No sabia que mierda decirle tampoco, o como sacarle  
de ese estado.  
  
— ¿Quieres cenar fuera?...quiero decirte algo... — casi murmuro, intentando seguir con el plan con el que se había levantado esta mañana.  
  
Los minutos en que Jared no contesto y se tomo su tiempo para contestar fueron los más molestos que pudo haber tenido en semanas pero suspiro aliviado cuando noto como asentía.  
  
— Si... si quiero — respondió, aún sin verle pero claramente interesado en la proposición de una comida afuera, quizás un pescadito.  
  
— Bien... — coloco una mano sobre el estomago abultado de Jared y dejo la mano allí, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su novio.  
  
—¿Vamos directo a cenar o primero a casa? —pregunto colocando su mano sobre la ajena, jugando con cada dedo.  
  
— Cenar. Un lugar tranquilo, pequeño... ¿O quieres cambiarte? Te ves hermoso así como estas, así que si es por mi no tienes por qué preocuparte. — dijo acariciándole el estomago.  
  
— No puedo creer que me conozcan tan bien, justo eso era... — aseguro limpiándose del rostro los surcos de lágrimas.  
  
— Lo se Jay...siento haberme portado como idiota, siento ser un idiota la mitad del tiempo que paso contigo.  
  
— Jen... no debí decirlo con tanta presión encima, incluso no sonó como lo planee, solo quería que supieras que nunca querría irme de tu lado y... ¿A donde iremos? —preguntó llevando su vista hasta los ojos verdes, buscando llenarse de ellos, algo le decía que debía hacerlo.  
  
— Secreto... – contesto Jensen, obviando la parte importante de la conversación, pero afortunadamente, dándole ese placer y alivio que necesitaba, sus ojos verdes fijos en el mientras alzaba una mano para apretarle la nariz juguetonamente.  
  
—Eres malo —acuso dramáticamente. — ¡Mas vale que vendan pescado!  
  
— Es un lugar pequeño...cerca del rio...sirven pescado y eso... — sonrió fijándose en la carretera.  
  
— Cada día te quiero más — prácticamente chillo desde el asiento del copiloto, sonriendo hacia la carretera, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba su vida y en el miedo que tenia de perderla, su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña y mientras el viento pegaba a su rostro, busco como eliminar ese sentimiento, como evitar preocupar mas a su novio.  
  
— Aun no se como puede gustarte en serio...pero si te hace feliz... – Jensen le salvo de tener que fingir, cuando contesto con una sonrisa.  
  
Jensen giro a la izquierda de la desierta interestatal metiéndose por una carretera mas pequeña, manejo un rato en el que Jared no dejo de darle miraditas enamoradas, hasta que por fin llegaron a un pueblito pequeño que se veía muy colorido, casi al final del pueblo cerca de un muelle estaba un restaurante con un cangrejo gigante de anuncio.  
  
— ¿Y bien? — le pregunto al castaño una vez se bajaron del auto.  
  
— No puedo creer que algo tan hermoso estuviera tan cerca de la ciudad... es sencillamente magnifico. — respondió, saliendo del auto con ayuda de Jensen, además de robarle un pequeño beso tan pronto estuvo cerca.  
  
— Soy un dios... — dijo devolviéndole el beso, atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo, el gran estomago Jared siendo presionado con sus perfectos músculos. — Solo no te pidas ese pescado afrodisiaco, no quiero volverme a poner el anillo solo porque estabas tan caliente que no podías parar... — se estremeció con el recuerdo. — Anda subamos...  
  
Fue casi de inmediato que las mejillas del fisioterapeuta se tornaron rojas, haciendo que con ello Jensen riera. Las arruguitas que se formaron a ambos lados de sus ojos sacando una sonrisa del castaño también.  
  
— Esta bien... nada de afrodisiacos, puesto que veo que quedaste traumado con una sola vez...  
  
— ¿Es eso un reto? – Pregunto, una ceja alzada mientras caminaba en dirección al local, subiendo las escalerillas de la mano de Jared.  
  
— Si cariño, si es — contestó Jared, con la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo poner.  
  
El sitio estaba tenuemente iluminado, parecía que el dueño prefería que entrara la luz del sol que se colaba de las ventanas que daban directo al océano, que gastar algo de dinero en luz.  
  
Jensen le conocía, así había sido Kane toda su vida desde que había renunciado al ejercito.  
  
— ¡Kane! — saludo el rubio al hombre que estaba sentado detrás de la barra con un periódico en las manos.  
  
— Ackles, comandante, hasta que llega, escoja la mesa que quiera — señalo, mientras levantaba entre sus manos dos menús, su voz dejaba ir un poco incredulidad antes el rango del rubio y además por Jared, que no había podido escuchar respuesta a su reto por el saludo entre ambos hombres.  
  
Jensen guio a Jared a una mesa y lo ayudo a sentarse con cuidado, bajo la mirada divertida de Kane cuando coloco los menús en la mesa, llámenme cuando estén listos.  
  
— Kane es un viejo conocido. — murmuro cuando estuvieron solos. — estuvo en mi cuerpo. Y hoy es de esos días en los que puedes pedir lo que quieras.  
  
—¿Se retiro del ejercito? —inquirió Jared, tomando a su vez el menú en sus manos — Oh y si... cualquier cosa menos un afrodisiaco.  
  
— Si, tenia problemas de conducta, digamos que prefería mas ser un marinero que un naval, hace no mucho recordé que llevaba este sitio, suele ser el lugar de las mejores peleas de oficiales si me preguntas.  
  
— ¿Peleas de oficiales? —preguntó con curiosidad tomando entre sus manos el menú que el hombre le ofrece, observando como saluda a Jensen con una sonrisa. — Espero tengan un enorme pescado, puesto que nuestra hija y yo, nos morimos de hambre, quizás además algún jugo, puesto que no puedo beber.  
  
— Bien, baby mama, un pescado grande... afortunadamente, Chris sabe que odio el pescado así que me hizo pollo. — dijo con una sonrisita antes de ser interrumpido por el camarero que soltó una risita, mordiéndose la lengua y rodando los ojos, Jensen nunca cambiaria.  
  
— Juro que sé que no encuentro lógica de tu fobia contra las criaturitas del mar, si son deliciosos — afirmo observando a Jensen negar — Por cierto, ¿Aquí vienen a pelear los oficiales?  
  
— Tú eres el delicioso. – Jensen contesto, sonriendo en dirección a Kane que alzo una ceja,  
  
— Tanto que odias el pescado y te casas con un adicto. —dijo negando con la cabeza y riéndose de nuevo, para luego contestarle a Jared. – Solo después de las ocho, aun es muy temprano para que esto se llene, se vacía por momentos y este es uno de ellos, pero es el mejor para que vengan a relajarse.  
  
Jensen solo rueda los ojos.  
  
— Si, Morgan ha tenido una de sus buenas aquí. – bufó, frotando sus ojos antes de fijarse en como Jared se acaricia el estomago. — ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
— Algo cansado, pero me encuentro bien — contesto, sin apartar su mano del vientre. Se había quedado un poco perdido entre la conversación de Jensen con su amigo, había dicho algo de casarse, era eso o simplemente su imaginación le estaba jugando un par de trucos. Jensen ni siquiera se había molestado en negarlo, y eso solo le causaba que la piel se le erizara, pensando que sucedería.  
  
— Si estas muy cansado podemos irnos... — dice preocupado, levantándose de su silla y sentándose en una mas cercana a la de Jared.  
  
— No — negó rápidamente, riendo luego un poco apenado por como contesto — Es decir, tú simplemente no puedes dejarnos sin nuestro pescado, la bebe podría ponerse de mal humor y tiene una patada poderosa...  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿Una patada poderosa? ¿Estabas viendo Power Rangers de nuevo? – Jensen de verdad se carcajea y aun tiene el suficiente descaro de continuar. – Además, si lo hace, ¿Cómo te vas a vengar de mí? ¿Qué me podría hacer un tipo gordo y lento como tu? — inquirió mordiéndose los labios aguantando la risa.  
  
—¿Gordo? ¿Lento? — gruño, haciendo un puchero luego — Dejarte sin sexo, una semana, es lo menos que te mereces por decirme gordo.  
  
— Oh bebe, no lo decía en serio... ¿Sabes que te amo así todo rellenito...? — intento poner voz juguetona, pero fallo totalmente, aun por dentro se estaba riendo, acariciando el estomago de Jared.  
  
— Pues quien sabe que te gusta de que este rellenito, es decir... mírame — contesto, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
— ¿Qué es lo que me gusta? ¿Quieres que te lo diga aquí? — pregunto sugerente, su dedo acariciando el hinchado ombligo, enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Jared.  
  
— Hum, si... dime — contesto, estremeciéndose de nuevo.  
  
Justo cuando Jensen había abierto su boca para decir quien sabe cuantas cosas se le ocurriera como el degenerado que era cuando nadie le veía, Kane puso los platos de comida en la mesa, sorprendiendo a ambos que se sonrojaron.  
  
— Bien creo que mejor te dejo comer... — hablo, escabulléndose del lado de Jared para sentarse frente a el de nuevo.  
  
— Te salvaste — afirmo el médico sonriendo en dirección a su comida, sin saber donde iniciar — Además... creo que tengo una idea, es decir de como te pone...  
  
— ¿Lo sabes? — pregunta inocentemente mientras corta un poco su comida.  
  
— Se que te pone muchísimo que una noche me hallas preñado, que seas la causa de mi estado, porque esto... me hace solo tuyo, porque llevo tu semilla, tu hija — su voz era baja, cargada de deseo, animando las terminaciones nerviosas del hombre frente a él.  
  
A tal punto sus palabras llegaron a Jensen que este comenzó a toser, tratando de sacarse la cerveza que se había ido por el lado equivocado de su tráquea. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar encendido por lo que esa boca rosada había dicho.  
  
— No tienes vergüenza.  
  
— Ups — dijo haciéndose el inocente —¿Acaso... no era eso? — preguntó sonriendo un poco.  
  
— Cállate, rebelde. – le espeto, dándole otro trago a su cerveza. – Mientras yo pensaba en declararte mi amor eterno, tú pensabas cochinadas.  
  
— Lo siento, simplemente no me puede contener —anuncio, robando una papa frita del plato del rubio — ¿Cómo es eso, de declararme tu amor eterno?  
  
— Nada. Ahora no te digo nada. — dijo haciéndose el enfadado y comiendo sin levantar la vista al castaño que lo miraba intensamente.  
  
— No seas quejica... dimeee —chillo levantándose de la silla solo para situarse en otra, más cerca, no sin dificultad por supuesto — Anda... —pidió de nuevo, sus mano frotando la espalda ajena, con movimientos circulares — Por favor...dime  
Ackles se mordió el labio pensativo.  
  
— Ok...siéntate... — se levanto el mismo y ayudo a Jared a sentarse bien sobre la silla, acomodándolo bien. — Bien... ¿Preparado? — pregunto metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, buscando algo.  
  
— Si — su aliento se corto y su atención no se separaba de la mano que había entrado en el bolsillo.  
  
Colocando una rodilla en el suelo, Jensen finalmente logro sacar lo que buscaba en su bolsillo, una pequeña caja roja con franjas negras y una hermosa perla en el centro, lucia tan costoso que todo el cuerpo de Jared tembló, definitivamente había un anillo allí.  
  
— ¿Te casas conmigo Jared Padalecki? — pregunto ignorando como sus manos temblaban cuando abrió la cajita.  
  
Jared abrió su boca pero nada salió de ella, quizás un sonido pequeño, ahogado, sorprendido — Si — asintió, para luego volver a hablar —Si... si ¡Si, si! Me caso contigo, lo hago... lo hago, te amo — contesto emocionado, luchando contra las lagrimas.  
  
— Te amo... — susurro mientras Jensen ponía el anillo en su tembloroso dedo, pero la verdad es que los dos estaban igual.  
  
—Es hermoso — anuncio, tomando entre sus manos la mano de Jensen que le había colocado el anillo cuando intento alejarse. — Te amo tanto... los dos te amamos...  
  
La sonrisa de Jensen fue radiante.  
  
— Yo también los amo a los dos, me costó un montón, conseguir el correcto... y al final me di cuenta que no importa el anillo sino el sentimiento. — explico acercándose a besarlo.  
  
—Exacto — concordó sonrojado aún, sin contener el temblor de su cuerpo — Lo importante es que al fin encontramos a quien esperamos toda nuestra vida...  
  
— Si... y vamos a tener una niña...que va ser igual de hermosa y sensible como su baby mama... — dejo varios besos por su cuello mientras le acariciaba el estomago de nuevo, su voz cubierta con esa ternura que hacia a Jared sentirse tan protegido.  
  
— Y también será fuerte, pero dulce...como tú, hará que la gente a su alrededor se sienta protegida — menciono, acariciando con uno de sus dedos la mejilla pecosa —Tendrá pecas y decidirá como vivir, nosotros solo la guiaremos...será inteligente... será nuestra bebe — anuncio su voz cubierta de emoción.  
  
— Bebe...— Jensen repitió, cerrando sus ojos para separarse de Jared. Dio un largo suspiro antes de sonreír. — Ahora tienes vacaciones, ¿Eh? Puedes llamar a Candice para que te acompañe. Debo trabajar horas extras esta semana si la siguiente la usaremos para… comprarle cosas al bebe. Y tengo que arreglar la calefacción ya que el estúpido casero no se digna a arreglarla.  
  
—¿Tendrás que trabajar hasta muy tarde? — pregunto, sin dejar de acariciar el anillo sobre su dedo — Oh, por cierto, tengo ciertos ahorros que pueden ayudar, digo... puedo ser tú apoyo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?  
  
— Los ahorros son para la bebe, cuando este en el jardín de infancia los gastos serán todo tuyos. – Jensen sonrió, canalla como era lo usual cuando usaba ese tono. — …Dame diez años y seré general y compraremos una nueva casa. Además, las mujeres son costosas, probablemente se moleste con nosotros porque no la dejemos tener sexo, pero será lo mejor hasta que termine la universidad y no pienso aceptar que sea novio de un cualquiera... — y así siguió hablando...  
  
—Jen — llamó — Jen, Jensen... cariño... amor —Jared suspiro frustrado al no obtener la atención de su prometido —ACKLES — gritó, al fin teniendo los ojos verdes sobre él — Evadiste mi pregunta, además... dudo mucho que ella espere hasta la universidad.  
  
— ¿Qué pregunta? — cuestiono sorprendido, acariciándose el oído.  
  
— Lo siento — se sonroja cuando lo dice, llevando su mano a acariciar el oído de su novio — Es que me preocupa... es decir ¿Tienes problemas económicos?  
  
— No...Solo que lo había olvidado...tengo suficiente dinero para ello. No te preocupes.  
  
— Bueno —contesto, sin estar muy convencido de ello — Entonces... tengo una duda, dices que hasta la universidad la dejaremos tener novio y con ello lo otro... ¿Cuando fue tú primera vez?  
  
— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? — pregunto un poco sonrojado.  
  
— Solo curiosidad... pensé que la tuya fue mas o menos a los veinte quizás... tengo curiosidad — afirmó tratando de sonar lo más inocente. – y me lo debes ahora que soy tu prometido.  
  
— Fue en la universidad, casi terminando el entrenamiento en la academia, si es que a eso se le puede llamar universidad. – se ríe, suave, viendo a Jared a los ojos y luego ocultando su mirada. — Fue Danneel... — susurro.  
  
— Fue... ¿Quién? — susurro abriendo los ojos enormemente, un dolor agudo en su pecho aunque fuera estúpido... en aquel entonces él no conocía a Jensen pero no podía evitar sentirse abrumando —¿Desde hace cuando estabas con ella, cuando nos conocimos?  
  
— No estaba con ella. La conocí cuando estaba de permiso, estábamos en un bar, uno de mis compañeros me la presento ella estaba con sus amigas, entonces un mes o dos después de eso la conseguí en un bar en Los Ángeles, y la traje a San Francisco en el auto que mi padre me había regalado. Ella… era un largo viaje. – Estaba tan jodidamente incomodo que tuvo que contener la respiración antes de seguir. – Solo, no hablemos de eso, por favor, Jay.  
  
— Claro... créeme que si hubiera sabido, no pregunto. — explico concentrándose en su comida — Dime... una cosa más, cuando nos conocimos dijiste que querías conocer lo que era que alguien te quisiera... ¿Se siente bien?  
  
— Se siente increíble. — Sonrió, acariciando su cabello, las mejillas suavemente enrojecidas.  
Jared asintió, sonriendo conforme su mano se movía a acariciar los labios ajenos apenas por encima. — Gracias por todo esto, gracias por estar aquí.  
  
—No, gracias a ti. – quería pensar que estaba siendo demasiado cursi por decirlo, pero ese pensamiento no encontraba cabida en todo lo que sentía por el hombre que estaba ahora tan cerca de él, inclinado sin siquiera pestañear por la posición.  
  
—Quiero que me hagas el amor — susurro, de la nada, con necesidad y seguridad tanto en sus ojos como en sus palabras.  
  
— Jay... sabes que debemos tener cuidado. — susurro, ambos habiéndose olvidado completamente de la presencia de Kane en el restaurant/bar.  
  
— Nadie dijo que tenia que ser rápido... o como aquella vez con el afrodisiaco, será lento — sus labios comenzaron entre cada palabra a besar el cuello ajeno.  
  
— Adoro hacértelo lento... – susurra y finge que todo su cuerpo no se muere por estar sobre Jared, tocándolo. — Pero lo que mas adoro es la forma en que tu cuerpo se estremece mientras te acaricio. — susurro contra su oído  
  
—Eso es porque tus manos parecen fuego sobre mi piel y... ¡Auch! — se quejo separándose, sujetándose el estomago y atrayendo más aire del normal — La bebe... parece que aun tiene hambre — bromeo, sujetándose de Jensen.  
  
— Ok...mejor come...e iremos a casa a descansar. — le aconsejo, levantándose y acomodando un cojín que Kane les había lanzado al oírle quejarse.  
  
— Pero solo por hoy — anuncio, aun ligeramente incomodo — ¿Por qué tu hija siempre patea con tanta fuerza?  
  
— Porque esta celosa. — se rio levantándose y yendo a pedir una cerveza en la barra, volvió al lado del castaño un momento después luego de que Chris le gruñera que eso no era un burdel.  
  
—Lo heredo de ti — anunció tan pronto el rubio regreso a la mesa — Tú amigo se molestó ¿Cierto?  
  
— No le prestes atención, esta celoso también. – Jensen se encogió de hombros, besando la esquina de los labios de Jared. – Y prometo que esta es mi última cerveza.  
  
— Bien... Y este mi último plato de papas, no aseguro que él ultimo de pescado pero algo es algo.  
  
El almuerzo romántico se convirtió en cena, tanto que hasta Kane tuvo que cerrar el restaurant por el día, sentándose con ellos a la mesa a eso de las ocho de la noche. Jared tuvo la oportunidad de devorar al menos cuatro pescados más, pero Jensen no ingirió mas alcohol que las dos cervezas, solo bebió agua y se mordió la lengua para no robarle un beso a Jared cada vez que hablaba de cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera.  
  
Después de compartir anécdotas, algunas risas e incluso planes entre si y junto a Kane, la noche les sorprendió con facilidad. Incluso mucho después de la hora tradicional de una cena, lo que los llevo a incluso poder escuchar el oleaje mas alto, además del ruido de las olas romper contra las rocas o la arena, en un sonido embriagante.  
  
—Jen... tengo sueño — murmuro el castaño subiendo al auto, luego de que ambos se despidieran de Kane.  
  
— Puedes dormir mientras manejo, amor... — le dijo dulcemente cuando encendió el auto, inclinándose sobre Jared y colocándole el cinturón de seguridad.  
  
—Bueno... — murmuro, casi dormido, su voz sonaba distante y pesada, pero su mano estaba y no dejaba de acariciar su anillo.


	13. Dos vidas en peligro

  
El tiempo que pasa con Jared se reduce tan brutalmente en la última semana que dormir en el cuartel se le hace una tarea imposible. Morgan no lo suelta para nada, debe terminar cientos y cientos de peticiones y rellenar al menos cuatro mil toneladas de papeleo que ni siquiera con todo su escuadrón ayudándolo las seis horas de la noche, lograrían terminar en menos de un mes.  
  
La espalda le duele, la cabeza le duele, el cuello le duele, y por supuesto el alma le duele porque en esa semana solo ha escuchado la voz de Jared dos veces, y una de ellas Candice le ha interrumpido para contarle como Jared ha comenzado con antojos tardíos y ha acabado con el refrigerador de ella y Joseph, desde que se ha estado quedando con ellos.  
  
Se alegra de tener a la chica ayudándolo, porque sabe que terminaría renunciando a su carrera si Jared tuviera que pasar 24 horas solo. Al menos esa preocupación ha logrado hundirla en lo más hondo. Vuelve a lo normal el miércoles por la mañana, cuando logra conseguir un permiso de seis días para estar con Jared solamente, y volver a lo normal completamente luego de eso.  
  
Esta bajándose del auto y entrando a la cafetería frente al centro de masajes donde trabaja  
Jared que no se da cuenta hasta que es muy tarde que estaba a punto de chocarse con una pared humana, y una pared le golpea fuerte.  
  
— Disculpe.  
  
—No se disculpe Ackles... justo era el hombre que buscaba, cree que podamos hablar un par de minutos —el hombre frente a él, le hablaba con tanta naturalidad que parecía que le conocía de algún lado y cuando su vista se conecta con él, nota casi de inmediato el parecido con su prometido, la diferencia radica en su rostro.  
  
— Jeff... — el nombre salió de sus labios rápidamente.  
  
—Si. En efecto, solo busco que hablemos unos segundos —¿De acuerdo?  
  
— ¿Debemos? — pregunto amenazante, sintiendo como se volvía el perro guardián que Jared tanto se quejaba, pero también el hombre que había sido capaz de decapitar inocentes de vuelta en Irak.  
  
—Son solo unos segundos, nada del otro mundo, además, estos meses mi familia se ha mantenido tranquila — se encoje de hombros — Si de verdad quisiéramos hacerle daño. A estas alturas no cree que simplemente ya lo hubiéramos hecho y usted... estaría afrontando una perdida.  
  
Hay cierta burla en su voz que remueve el estomago del militar.  
  
Quiere golpearlo, destrozar ese rostro tan parecido al de Jared con su puño, pero se contiene, Jared le necesita y una sanción implicaría demasiado ahora.  
  
— Son unos malditos. Queriendo herir a alguien como Jared... ¿Es que no puedes ver que tú eres el malo aquí? Tú y tu familia.  
  
—No somos los malos aquí Ackles— le habla como si él fuera un niño de cinco años, al que explica algo muy complicado — Nosotros hicimos hasta lo imposible por curarlo, pero no resulto, incluso con el campamento al que le enviamos, era nuestra ultima esperanza y cuando volvió parecía tan normal... pero luego, le encontramos revolcándose con ese hombre de nuevo, no solo era un marica, sino una puta.  
  
Jensen pudo observar como su tono pasaba de una aparente tranquilidad a una ira, a un asco... a un sentimiento total de desprecio.  
  
—Y ahora... necesitamos que cuide de Papa, es lo menos que puede hacer, esta empeorando y ocupamos de él... es lo menos que puede hacer para reparar esta abominación de vida que decidió vivir.  
  
— No lo hará, Padalecki, luego de todo el daño que le hicieron no puedo creer que aun se atrevan a querer algo de él. — su cuerpo le temblaba de rabia.  
  
—Es su padre, él le dio la vida ¡No puedo creer que se niegue a atenderle! —su voz suena mas alta, en un claro signo de que esta perdiendo los estribos.  
  
— ¿Y que? ¿Crees que por eso tiene derecho a pedirle algo a Jared? ¿A amenazarlo cuando quiera? ¡Tú eres su hermano! ¡Tú deber es protegerlo y no haces mas que dañarlo! — le grito de vuelta como si no estuvieran en mitad de la calle y el aun tuviera su uniforme puesto.  
  
—Yo le adoraba — se defiende de inmediato — Lo adoraba, era mi hermanito y fui el primero en rezar que el campamento curara esa maldita enfermedad... pero no y ahora viniste y te lo jodiste, le metiste tú polla por el culo, lo embarazaste... una aberración es lo que hicieron, por lo único que me preocupo ahora es que ese engendro que esperan sea normal... — de pronto una risa en claro tono de burla salió de él. — Aunque lo dudo, con los padres que tiene.  
  
— ¡Tu eres el enfermo! – grito, ni siquiera moviéndose un centímetro de donde estaba, solo enfrentando a Jeff, pecho hinchado, amenazante.  
  
— ¡Jensen! – una mano se poso en su brazo, Candice estaba a su lado, su expresión grave, y por fortuna Jared no estaba con ella. En su otra mano llevaba cafés de cereza, lo que indicaba que venia del local y que seguramente había escuchado parte de la conversación.  
  
— No te atrevas a insultarme Ackles, aquí... los enfermos son otros — se detuvo, mientras su cabeza se erguía hacia arriba con un claro pensamiento que no le gusto nada al comandante tan pronto salió de la boca del hermano de su prometido — Escúchame Ackles, hagamos las cosas por bien, es decir tú no quieres que Jared sufra un accidente, incluso que muera ¿Cierto? — había duda en su voz, claramente jugando con las emociones del comandante. —Porque si eso pasa, eso... solo seria el primer paso del infierno porque personalmente me encargaría de quitarte a ese engendro y hacerle la vida imposible si es tan anormal como ustedes, maldecirá la hora en que nació, te lo aseguro  
  
Jensen no respondió, no porque no quería, sino porque entre el y Jeff, un oficial de policía tan alto como Ackles se metió. Morgan tenía una expresión que ni Candice o el mismo comandante podían ver. Estaba tan furioso que su mano temblaba sobre su Glock, picando con la necesidad de sacarla. De derramar algo de sangre por su bien mental.  
  
— Las peleas en la calle están altamente penadas por la ley, ciudadanos. Así que mejor ignoramos este hecho. – dijo. Voz tan fría que Candice tuvo que bajar la mirada.  
Jeff dejo ir su vista hacia el arma, así mismo frente a las personas que tenia enfrente y con una leve sonrisa asintió.  
  
— Por supuesto oficial, después de todo soy un ciudadano justo — anuncia, moviéndose hacia atrás con dos ligeros pasos — Espero que reconsidere nuestra propuesta Ackles, por el bien de lo que usted llama su familia, buenas tardes.  
  
El silencio reino entre los tres tan pronto se marcho el hombre, que, increíblemente era un poco más alto que Jared. Dejando un sin sabor en su boca, además de, aunque no lo demostrara, un Ackles terriblemente aterrado, nuevamente con ganas de tomar a Jared y ocultarse del mundo, pero también... estaba dolido, porque Jared aún no compartía algunas cosas con él y detestaba, con creces, tener que darse cuenta por terceras personas.  
  
— Jensen... ¿Estas bien?— llamo Candice, preocupada, sosteniendo contra su pecho las provisiones que Jared les había mandado a comprar para la improvisada cena en el consultorio, que contaba con una pequeña cocina.  
  
— No. — su voz sonó sin emoción alguna en la cual refugiarse. — ¿Donde esta el?  
  
— En la pequeña cocina del consultorio, ahí le dejamos... estaba preparándote algo de comer —explico, sintiendo la mano de Joseph sobre su hombro, apoyándole — Deberías ir...Joseph y yo iremos dentro de unos segundos, para que puedan... hablar, más creo que olvide algo de la tienda.  
  
Solo recibe un asentimiento de Jensen, uno suave que no dice mucho de su estado de ánimo. De hecho, no dice nada. Morgan conoce ese estado, es cuando todos tus pensamientos están fijos en una cosa que no quieres dejar, en un ser amado que no quieres abandonar. Maldita sea, él no quiere abandonar a Candice y sabe que el sentimiento es el mismo en Jensen.  
  
Le observan irse, con pasos pequeños y casi sin vida, para luego pasar a un ritmo rápido y desesperado, seguramente ansiando encontrarle sano y salvo, Joseph entiende demasiado bien el sentimiento, así que abraza a su novia, abrumado también por la amenaza, sinceramente no quiere estar en los pies del comandante.  
  
Cuando llega al consultorio, sus manos están temblando, tanto que se le dificultad encontrar la llave correcta. Al abrir lo primero que lo golpea es un fuerte olor, uno agradable, huele como a pasta, incluso como su favorita, pero no tiene tiempo a apreciarlo, no, cuando siente que el aire se le escapa si no tiene a Jared cerca.  
  
—¿Candice, Joseph? —pregunto el castaño desde la cocina — Más les vale que no olvidaran lo último, simplemente la pasta no toma sabor sin el... Jensen — dijo sorprendido, observando como su prometido jala aire — Hola cariño, hice tu cena favorita, llegas justo a tiempo, adoro ese curso de cocina Italiana que me compraste.  
  
Jensen se recostó de la puerta de entrada a la cocina, respirando hondo para calmarse, sabiendo que en el momento en que dijera algo Jared sabría que algo malo había pasado, pero ya el joven embarazado tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para darle más.  
  
— No tengo hambre. — hablo lo mas calmado que pudo. — Voy a ir a casa. ¿Quieres quedarte?  
  
—¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? — pregunto desconfiado acercándose al rubio y colocándose su mano sobre la frente ajena —Quizás vayas a enfermarte, es decir, siempre tienes hambre cuando se trata de tu comida favorita, ¿Te duele algo?  
  
— Solo estoy cansado... – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Algo desesperado por saber donde estaba todo en su cuerpo en caso de que necesitara hacer una escapada con Jared. Ni siquiera tenia un Plan A en su cabeza cuando en estas situaciones tenia hasta la Z de planes. – Pero… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.  
  
—Paso algo, ¿Cierto? — preguntó con una ligera duda en su voz —Jensen... estas temblando — tan pronto lo afirmo, el rubio sintió los brazos ajenos alrededor de si, resguardándole con cuidado entre ellos.  
  
— No Jared... — negó con la cabeza, había tanto que quería decir, que quería pedir, suplicar, gritar, pero no podía. — No puedo...  
  
—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa Jensen, lo sabes — el silencio le respondió, por lo que minutos luego agrego. — Por favor... cualquier cosa Jensen. - Jensen le dio una mirada triste, dolida, herida y Jared supo en ese instante que parte de lo que le pasaba a Jensen era su culpa.  
  
— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
  
— Nunca... ¿Nunca decirte que?— pregunto confundido.  
  
— ¡¡Lo del jodido campamento!! — grito, separándose finalmente de Jared, llevándose las manos  
a la cabeza y dándole la espalda a su novio. Esto era, su mente lo había dicho, eso es lo que necesitaba sacarse de adentro.  
  
Jensen espero segundos, segundos que parecieron eternos antes de escuchar nuevamente la voz de Jared.  
  
—¿Quién te lo dijo?, eso... eso fue una época muy mala para mi Jensen, fue el infierno y no podía, no quería que lo supieras me daba vergüenza como permití que jugaran con mi cabeza, como me golpearon... las cosas que yo mismo hice... no quería...  
  
— ¡Tu hermano! ¡La basura de tu hermano! Y no quería enterarme de esta manera… ¡Diablos!... — apretó los puños furioso, había querido golpear tanto a ese bastardo, matarlo en el acto.  
  
— Lo siento... ¡Dios, lo siento tanto! — afirmo, buscando acercarse al rubio lo que se había alejado cuando el rubio exploto, que era mínimo — No pensé que fuera necesario que lo supieras, pensé que podía simplemente fingir que no había pasado, fui un idiota...  
  
— No Jared, ¡No puedes pretender! – exclamo, para luego apoyarse de la pared, viendo de reojo a Jared, las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, sus manos protectoramente sobre su abultado vientre. – Lo siento. — susurro, con la cabeza baja.  
  
— Lo siento, tienes razón no debí esperar que desapareciera, eso nunca sucede, es solo que... — tomo aire callándose de repente – Te daré algo de espacio, avísame cuando, cuando no lo se — afirmo desorientado, sosteniendo con mas fuerza su estomago.  
  
— Jared... — susurro, escuchando como se cerraba la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la clínica.

El nombre de lo que hizo después (bueno, el vulgar de todas maneras) fue “escapada evasiva”, o correr con el rabo entre las piernas. Había tenido ataques de rabia a lo largo de su vida, la mayoría de ellos relacionados con un idiota que había olvidado hacer su trabajo, o por algún superior que se pasaba de la raya.  
  
Maldición, era temperamental cuando quería serlo y ahora que quería, sabia que no debía.  
  
Lo primero que la doctora Nemar le había dicho era que no debía jugar con los sentimientos de Jared, o en sus palabras “lo que se le hace a un hombre o mujer embarazado le queda para toda la vida”. ¿Así que porque enfardarse porque Jared no le dijera algo que le comía el alma? Oh si, porque se supone que ahora se tenían mas confianza.  
Pero por supuesto, no es como si el hablara de las matanzas que había hecho en Irak. Diablos, Irak, solo recordarla le hacia picar la piel del sol ardiente y del peso de un arma en sus manos.  
  
Salió de la ducha a eso de veinte minutos después, fresco y radiante. Y el susto que se llevo – al ver a Jared en la cama que compartían— solo se comparo a la vez que resbalo por una colina y aterrizo sobre algo que prefería no recordar.  
  
— ¿Jared?  
  
—¿Si...? — contesto, desde la cama, prácticamente resguardado debajo de tres sabanas.  
  
— ¿Tienes frio? — pregunto y el impulso de meterse en la cama fue demasiado, debía hacerlo. Y así cumplió. — ¿Quieres que te abrace?  
  
— Si... digo si quieres — contesto, sin voltearse a ver a su prometido.  
  
Jensen dejo un beso sobre su hombro, su lengua entrando en contacto con la cálida y dulce piel del castaño, sus brazos rodeando lo que quedaba de las caderas de Jared, por debajo de su gran abdomen.  
  
— ¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo? — susurro dejando besos desde el hombro a la oreja del chico.  
  
— Si... siempre, yo también te amo — dijo, entre un pequeño suspiro por los delicados besos —Lo siento.  
  
— No Jay...No tienes por qué disculparte. — dice, negando con su cabeza y dejando otro beso detrás de la oreja de Jay. — ¿Quédo un poco de esa comida para mi? — bajo su mano por el muslo cubierto con la suave bata de dormir que Jared usaba.  
  
— Si... traje algo conmigo, pero antes — con un gran esfuerzo se volteo, quedando con su mirada hacia el techo — Tenemos que hablar, no quiero nunca más que te des cuenta de algo por parte de mi familia y no de mi, hace mucho tiempo te pedí confianza y yo no la he dado, mereces la verdad...  
  
— Jay, no quiero eso ahora... —suspiro dejándose caer en la cama, escondiendo su rostro con sus antebrazos.  
  
— Jen... si no lo hacemos ahora, luego simplemente lo dejaremos, porque primero soy un maldito cobarde y tú... tú por complacerme no me obligaras a decirte... déjame por favor.  
Jensen dio un largo suspiro antes de girarse hacia Jared dejándose hundir en sus perfectos ojos multicolores.  
  
— Bien... ¿De que quieres hablar? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido, dándole entender a Jared que no estaba muy contento con ello.  
  
— Yo... también era como ellos, es decir como el resto de mi familia... era cruel, despiadado con las personas que preferían su mismo sexo. — afirmo, sin mirar a Jensen a los ojos, porque estaba seguro que perdería cualquier fuerza — Para aquel entonces no lo entendía, era... enfermizo para mi, pero era porque me criaron así, nunca me cuestione nada de lo que mis padres me enseñaron... nada, hasta que mi mejor amigo se me confeso. — una pequeña risa salió de sus labios con el recuerdo — Recuerdo haberme quedado en blanco, como una pared, sin saber que decir... entonces el me beso, me beso y recuerdo que aunque en ese momento lo supe, es decir lo que era... simplemente me negué a llamar lo que empezamos como una relación homosexual... no podía afrontar la verdad de mi mismo.  
  
— Eras demasiado, joven. — susurró, besando la frente de Jared que cerro sus ojos al sentirlo. — Eras como yo...  
  
—Si... por eso al inicio me afecto tanto nuestra situación, incluso llegue a pensar que era... que era un castigo, por las cosas que hice. — su voz se quebró, pero rápidamente logro encontrar la fuerza para seguir — Tenia quince, era un niño, uno que no tenia ni idea de como tener sexo con otro hombre... ni me pasaba eso por la cabeza ¿Sabes? , eran... solo besos pero una vez las caricias subieron de tono y mi hermano nos encontró — no pudo reprimir el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo con el recuerdo  
  
— A él lo golpeo y lo saco de nuestra casa... luego continuo conmigo solo que mi padre también se unió... cuando el castigo termino mi madre me abrazo, Jensen, me abrazo, diciéndome que era por mi bien... que estaba enfermo y tenia tanto miedo, que acepte que estaba enfermo y no sabes como deseaba realmente curarme, como lo ansiaba... como le rogaba a dios que me dejara ser normal...  
  
— No puedo creer que te hayan echo, tu propia familia... — le acaricio el rostro acercándose para besarle la frente de nuevo, esta vez uniendo sus dedos con los de Jared… — Ellos eran los enfermos, Jay...siempre lo fueron. — susurro, intentando calmarse, ya que Jared se mantenía sereno.  
  
— Lo sé... al menos ahora lo se, solo que aquella vez iba mentalizado en que debía curarme, que no podía hacerle esto a mi familia pero...— su voz volvió a quebrarse pero sentir la mano de Jensen alrededor de la suya, fue realmente un empujón — El campamento, los golpes... la forma en que se metían en mi cabeza... fue horrible, llore noches enteras por él... unas añorándolo, otras maldiciéndolo... pero en el fondo, solo quería que me abrazaran y me protegieran del mundo.  
  
El rubio negó con la cabeza, apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos.  
  
— Son unos desgraciados...no se como dejaron que te hicieran eso...bebe...todo lo que tuviste que pasar... – no había rabia, solo dolor en su interior.  
  
— Si... Jen tenia tanto miedo — recordó aferrándose a la mano que sostenía la suya— Pase un año ahí, sin ver a nadie más que a una instructora realmente loca y a sus asistentes, incluso parte el entrenamiento era no ver a ningún hombre en el periodo de curación y cuando pase todas las pruebas, regresando a casa curado, el recibimiento de mi familia fue grande, el del siglo... todos estaba bien, me había curado y mi familia me haba perdonado. Incluso, me comporte como un imbécil con él... pero mi fachada se fue a la mierda dos semanas después cuando él me acorralo en las afueras de la escuela y empezamos a besarnos y manosearnos.  
  
— Siempre he dicho que eres un cachondo... — dijo con una risita, acariciándole el cabello. — Te adoro, yo pensé... pensé que no te amaría luego de que me hablaras de tu pasado...pero es...ahora te amo mas.  
  
— Seguramente eso es, porque no te conté las cosas que le hice... él, no entiendo como pudo quererme, a veces ni siquiera entiendo como tú lo haces.  
  
— Quizás porque yo tengo secretos peores. – sonríe, y luego rueda sus ojos, besando la frente de Jared y Jared esta comenzando a pensar que su próximamente esposo tiene un fetiche con ella. – Tal vez también es que eres una persona demasiado buena, queriendo hacer siempre lo correcto.  
  
Jared solo rio en respuesta, dejando sus ojos sobre los verdes de pronto — Mi hermano me atrapo ese mismo día, obviamente recibí otra paliza y si mi hermana menor no hubiera decidido pedir ayuda cuando la sangre era demasiado, no sé que hubiera pasado... desperté dos días después en el hospital con él doctor explicándome que luego de un asalto tan violento había tenido mucha suerte... luego comprendí que eso era lo que mis padres dijeron, mi vecina confirmo y mis hermanos no desmintieron... poco tiempo después me echaron de la casa... faltaba como dos meses para cumplir dieciocho años.  
  
— ¿Adonde fuiste Jay? — pregunto sentándose en la cama, una de sus manos acariciando el abdomen de su pareja.  
  
—Donde él — sollozo, finalmente las lágrimas pudieron con el haciendo que se refugiara en Jensen con fuerza — No tenia a donde ir, no tenia dinero... no tenia nada ni a nadie, pero él y sus padres me aceptaron, me quede con ellos hasta terminar la preparatoria, incluso fuimos pareja tres años... tiempo que comprendí muchas cosas, que madure... que me di cuenta que no estaba enfermo...  
  
Se quedo callado unos segundos, para luego continuar.  
  
—Luego vino la universidad, con un poco de ayuda de sus padres y de una beca pude estudiar, justo en esas fechas él y yo terminamos, recuerdo que me dijo algo de explorar con otros chicos y aunque dolió en su momento, estuve de acuerdo... luego.  
  
— ¿Explorar con mas chicos? ¿Después de lo que pasaste te dejo? — la noticia le tomo desprevenido, aunque sabia que algo había tenido que pasar en el camino.  
  
— Si... es decir, si lo ves de cierta forma él ya había dado mucho por mi y sino se sentía a gusto tenia derecho a buscar donde si se sintiera totalmente bien, en el momento por supuesto no lo entendí, pero luego... si, además estaba cansado de que me protegiera, no se como explicarlo pero también quería demostrarme a mi mismo que podía hacer algo sin él o sus padres, luego...recuerdo haber estado con tres chicos más, pero ninguno me lleno como él... no al menos hasta que te conocí.  
  
— ¿Nadie te ha llenado como el? — pregunto un poco en broma, luego torció su boca y señalo al estomago de Jared. — Yo si que lo hice bien.  
  
—Eres un cochino — acuso, riendo un poco, en realidad apenas un leve gesto — Eso es todo... puedes pensar en ello, iré a calentarte algo de comida y luego me iré a dormir.  
  
— ¡Hey! ¡Eso no se vale! No me vas a dejar solo pensando en lo estúpido e insignificante que soy por haberte gritado las barbaridades que he dicho...  
  
— No me refería a eso, puedes repasar lo que te acabo de decir y ver si es suficiente para dejarme de amar — gruño, pero casi de inmediato dejo ir un suspiro — Lo siento...yo no, es solo que hablar de esto...  
  
— Oh que sensible estas... — le abrió la bata dejando al descubierto su estomago y se inclino a besarlo. — Te amo, te amo a ti y a esta cosita que tienes aquí...más de lo que pensé que haría.  
  
—¿En serio...?—pregunto, sus ojos ligeramente llenos de lágrimas sobre el hombre que ahora dejaba besos por su vientre, justo donde estaba la hija de ambos.  
  
— Si... — respondió con suavidad, dejando besos por todo el vientre de Jared. — Eres tan importante para mi, Jay...haría lo que fuera por ti.  
  
—No digas eso... harás que me caliente y luego me mandaras a dormir — dijo, suspirando, su mano subiendo a enredarse entre las hebras doradas que eran el cabello de su novio.  
  
— ¿Hacer que? — pregunto, una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro, sus ojos brillando al mismo tiempo que observo los de Jared se agrandaban al ver sus intenciones, lo ultimo que vio antes de inclinarse fue a Jared intentando sostenerle, eso no lo detuvo de meterse el hinchado pezón a la boca, sintiendo algo dulce entrar en su boca. Abrió sus ojos y se fijo en su prometido. — ¿Estas lactando?  
  
—¿Yo? — pregunto tontamente — No, jamás...como crees, es solo que...desde hace tres días — acepto, bajando su mirada avergonzado al suelo.  
  
— ¿Y no me habías dicho? — pregunto Jensen, sin entender realmente su vergüenza.  
  
La olvida rápidamente, porque se siente endurecer en sus vaqueros, y las ganas de succionar a Jay hasta que no tenga nada mas, son demasiado fuertes para que pueda contenerlas. Aunque no estaba seguro de que Jared estuviera de acuerdo.  
  
— Pensé... es que pensé que te daría asco — confeso, haciendo un ligero puchero.  
  
— ¿Asco? – luce genuinamente confundido cuando lo piensa, porque le enloquece en realidad.  
  
Pero debería darle asco, ¿Cierto? — No me daría asco Jay...es la forma en la que alimentaras a mi hija...y pues... — paso su lengua llena de saliva, por sus labios, nervioso.  
  
Jared se le quedo viendo unos segundos antes de sonreír divertido —Jen... acaso, tú quieres... ¿Chuparlos?  
  
— Diablos si... — contesto sin aliento, tomando el pequeño pecho de Jared y acercándose a recoger con la lengua las gotas que salían de él, cuando apretó. — Sabes delicioso... — dijo, haciendo sonrojar a su novio, el sabor era entre dulce y seco, y era el hecho de que proviniera de Jared el que de verdad lo calentaba mientras acariciaba con la punta de su lengua el pezón.  
  
— Oh dios — Jared gimió, dejando ir su cabeza a hacia atrás, apenas reprimiendo el segundo jadeo que dejo salir — Se siente tan distinto de cuando no tienen nada.  
  
A eso, Jensen respondiendo succionando un poco más fuerte, sacando mas leche del pezón, sin dejar que nada se escape. Se sentía como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo al chupar esos pezones. Era tan sucio hacerle eso a un hombre embarazado, pero se sentía tan bien al mismo tiempo que ya ni le importaba. Todo sea por escuchar esos deliciosos gemidos que soltaba su pareja.  
  
—Estoy duro — informo el castaño, sin poder dejar de jadear — Dios...sigue, más...mas — pido, entre una de sus manos al mismo tiempo tomo la cabeza de Jensen instándolo a succionar más fuerte.  
  
Ackles tenia todo el pequeño pecho en su boca succionándolo completo, hasta que sintió que salía poca leche de él, se separo dando un ultimo chupetón y mordió la enrojecida tetilla delicadamente.  
  
— Si que estabas lleno...pero aun estoy hambriento... — susurro con gula viendo el otro pecho de Jared del que salía un poco de leche sin el haberlo tocado mucho.  
Jared rio, para luego asentir y ante la mirada fija de su prometido tomo el pecho contrario, ofreciéndoselo —Mira... sale sola, es porque estoy deseoso que lo chupes Jen...anda ven come — susurro, reprimiendo un enorme jadeo, cuando su otra mano bajo a su erección.  
  
— ¿Eres un... joder como puedes ser tan caliente? — preguntó inclinándose sobre el pecho que Jared le ofrecía y chupándolo, sintiendo el liquido tibio llenaba su boca, se separo un momento para ordenar — Abre las piernas. — mientras se acercaba a la mesita y tomaba el lubricante embardunando su dedos de la mano derecha.  
  
El castaño tuvo que sonreír un poco, pero luego simplemente se inclino un poco más sobre la cama y abrió sus piernas, pero sin tiempo a nada mas puesto que una succión con dientes y todo, dejo sus pulmones vacíos en segundos. —¡Mierda... Jen! — jadeo de nuevo, sintiendo como el militar no le dejaba ni recuperarse, era succión tras succión.  
  
Parecía eróticamente hambriento por algo tan simple como leche materna, y dios, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando él había fantaseado esa mañana con eso luego de un comentario en broma de Candice.  
  
Jensen metió los dedos en el estrecho canal, abriendo cuidadosamente al castaño. Soltó el pezón un segundo y volvió a tomarlo en su boca, disfrutando de lo duro que estaba y la forma en que lactaba con cada pequeña succión de sus labios, lo rozo con sus dientes sacando un siseo de Jared que fue directo a su endurecida polla en la mano del castaño.  
  
— ¿Quieres probar mi leche? — pregunto aun atendiendo el pezón.  
  
— Si... si quiero — respondió de inmediato, para luego agregar con una risa picara —Tienes mucho tiempo sin darme.  
  
Jensen mordisqueo malicioso el pezón haciendo lloriquear al castaño antes de separarse.  
  
— Te la daré toda. — sin dejar de meter su dedo dentro del castaño, explorando el ya conocido interior, se arrodillo en la cama cerca del cabecero de esta y se saco la polla de entre la toalla que no ocultaba mucho, dejándola frente la boca de Jared. — Chúpala.  
  
Su cuerpo se estremeció, entre el recuerdo del sabor y la mirada de deseo puro que su futuro esposo dejaba sobre su cuerpo y cuando abrió la boca, justo para aquel grueso miembro pudiera entrar en su boca, haciendo que lanzara la cabeza hacia atrás, para facilitar lo que quería, tragárselo todo. Luego de segundos, pequeños e insignificantes, comenzó a jadear mientras subía y bajaba por el miembro ajeno, dando y perdiéndose en el placer.  
  
Jensen no pudo mantener la concentración en los dedos que se supone deberían de darle placer a su novio, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba enfocado en lo que le hacia esa boca a su delicada y sensible erección, pareciera que tuvieran años sin tener sexo y Jared estuviera así de hambriento por su polla. La manera en la que la metía hasta el fondo de su garganta hacia al rubio casi no poder aguantar su orgasmo.  
  
Para colmo el movimiento aumento, haciendo de Jensen alguien que solo jadeaba con fuerza, sintiendo de pronto a Jared estrellar su lengua contra su glande varias veces, una y otra vez.  
  
Eso fue lo que necesito Jensen, el impulso, que lo llevo al orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de la boca de Jared.  
  
— Oh dios...siento como si estuviera en el puto cielo... — jadeo acariciando el cabello castaño de Jared que no dejaba de succionar.  
  
Minutos después cuando sintió que la polla del rubio estaba totalmente flácida en su boca, la dejo ir, limpiando sin vergüenza los restos de semen que habían quedado en sus labios— Eso estuvo sencillamente delicioso — afirmo, sin darse cuenta como aún salía leche de sus pechos, empapándole.  
  
— Lo se...lo note por la manera tan ávida como lo hacías. – soltó una risita cuando Jared se removió al sentir por fin su una de sus manos en su erección.  
  
Se dejo caer en la cama, dando un bostezo cansado, pero aun estaba dispuesto a hacer que Jared llegara al orgasmo, eso y que disfrutaba ver como las mamas de Jared seguían goteando, manchando toda su ropa y la sabana. ¿Cómo habían terminado teniendo sexo con un día tan malo a sus espaldas?  
  
— ¿Comó demonios terminamos así...? — rio con su propia pregunta antes de empezar a dejar pequeños suspiritos — Es decir, estas masturbándome mientras me sale leche de los pechos... eso es sucio —concluyo, empujando sus caderas hacia la firme mano que le sostenía.  
  
— Es todo tu culpa por tener tan irresistible cuerpo, baby. – Jensen susurra, voz tan gruesa con deseo que no parece realmente que sea el quien hable. Se inclina hacia el pecho de Jared, con cuidado de no presionar su estomago con su antebrazo, para colocar su boca sobre el pezón, dejando que las gotas se derramen en su boca.  
  
—Mierda —siseo — Ni siquiera... ¡Sale sola!, cómetela toda Jensen — jadeo, sintiendo el orgasmo rodearle sin previo aviso, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se empujara hacia adelante enterrando el pezón en la cálida boca que lo recibió de inmediato.  
  
El semen caliente cayo todo sobre su estomago, haciendo a Jensen gemir sin dejar de chupar hasta que Jared solo daba pequeños gemidos de placer.— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto mimoso acariciándole las mejillas después de haberse levantando para buscar una toalla húmeda.  
  
—Si... eso fue sencillamente increíble — menciono, sus ojos entrecerrándose —No puedo creer lo que hicimos  
  
— Si, yo tampoco, pequeño pervertido. — murmuro besándolo en los labios después de limpiarlo, ayudándolo a colocarse una bata limpia. – No se como acabaste dándome el sexo mas sucio de mi vida. Solo quería aclarar eso… y que sabes a mi polla...como debe ser.  
  
Lo que se gano en respuesta fue una enorme risotada, una que dejo ver los hoyuelos de su compañero, aquellos que aun hoy le robaban el aliento —Si...como debe ser, ¿Aun quieres comer algo?, o mejor dormimos.  
  
— ¿Comer? No lo creo... estoy muerto... — gimoteo, enterrando su rostro en la almohada y cerrando sus ojos. — Buenas noches, bebe.  
  
—Buenas noches Jen — respondió, también, con los ojos prácticamente cerrados.

Era sábado, y hacia algo de más frio de lo normal, al menos para aquella época del año y aunque fue todo un reto Jensen logro sacar de la cama a un quejumbroso Jared que solo quería dormir, pero ni loco, dejaría que se salte un control médico no cuando estaba entrando prácticamente a sus ocho meses y medio. El parto estaba tan cerca que la paranoia parecía haberse hecho una con su razón.  
  
Pero bueno, luego de lograr que Jared pareciera vivo, es decir quitarle la cara de sueño que llevaba consigo y hacer algo por el mismo, se enrumbaron camino al hospital. No sin antes parar por unos cuantos antojos de su, ahora esposo.  
  
Tenían apenas quince días de casados, pero cada día era como si fuera el primero, las sonrisas, los coqueteos, las caricias y por sobre todo, como ambos lucían con orgullo sus anillos y aunque los tramites de apellido aun no estaban listos, para él… Jared ya llevaba su apellido y seria su pareja por lo que restara de su vida. El amor lo había hecho realmente cursi, por cierto.  
  
Sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha las carcajadas del castaño y dándole una mirada de reojo, observa como se sostiene el estomago, prácticamente orinándose de la risa con un programa humorístico en la radio que, sinceramente, él no encuentra gracioso; pero Jared insistió ponerlo para animar un poco el camino hacia el hospital.  
  
—Oh Jen… no tienes sentido del humor…  
  
— ¿No tengo sentido del humor? — Pregunta, ofendido, el si tiene sentido del humor, uno muy vivo por cierto. — Por supuesto que tengo, solo que el tuyo es verdaderamente malo.  
  
—¿Qué?, el mío es normal cariño, del tuyo mejor ni hablemos — afirmo ganados una ceja arqueada, una que preguntaba casi un “¿En serio?”, algo que lo hizo reír y acariciar su vientre, pensando que le gustaría que su pequeña tuviera esa misma expresión — Al fin llegamos, el auto se me hizo demasiado pequeño, tú hija parece crecer demasiado rápido para su edad.  
  
— ¿Seguro que no son gemelos? No es normal que sean tan grandes. — murmuro saliendo del auto para abrirle la puerta a Jared. — Ok, tu ve subiendo mientras yo reviso el auto. Creo que tiene algo suelto.  
  
— La doctora no menciono nada de gemelos durante el ultrasonido, así que... solo queda una explicación sumamente lógica — anuncio, suspirando cuando logro salir del auto, para acercarse a la su esposo con una sonrisa traviesa — Tanto semen que me das hizo de esta pequeña una niña grande y fuerte — susurro.  
  
— Si no cuidas esa boquita te la tendré que meter de nuevo y "alimentarte" Jared. — le dio una nalgada juguetona separándose, meneando la cabeza, seria su muerte.  
  
—¡Auch!, quizás es eso... que ya me hace falta — replico, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras — Apresúrate quiero hacer esta visita lo más rápida posible porque no quiero perderme mi serie, esta excelente esta semana.  
  
— ¿Tu serie? ¿Qué eres una mujer? — pregunto riéndose, abriendo el maletero del auto.  
  
— No me digas mujer — grito, parándose frente a los escalones y mirándolos como sus peores enemigos, pese a solo ser tres — Cuando no te dejan salir a la calle, las personas normales ocupan una distracción, eso se llama televisión — gruño, girando una ultima vez hacia donde estaba Jensen para luego comenzar a subir con dificultad.  
  
— Pues se equivoco de lugar para encerrarte, yo siendo él te hubiese enterrado vivo, hijo. — le sorprendió una voz llena de desprecio.  
  
— ¿Mama? — pregunto bajo, observando unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos pero sencillamente llenos de locura — Jen… —llamo débilmente lo que pareció hacer enojar a la mujer que se abalanzo encima suyo, el pánico formándose en su pecho mientras intentaba proteger a su hija — ¡JENSEN!  
  
— Eres un incordio para nuestra familia... — rezongo la mujer con desprecio, viendo como el rubio salía rápidamente de la parte de atrás del auto, y así, la mujer actuó sin pensar, fue un impulso de rabia que se apodero de ella cuando lo hizo, apoyar sus manos en el pecho del castaño y lanzarlo hacia atrás, este perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.  
  
Lo último que escucho la mujer antes de irse corriendo fue el grito del rubio llamando por su esposo.


	14. Locura

—Jen, Jensen — llamo Candice, un grito con un dolor que Jensen no podía tolerar, no cuando apenas podía cargar con el suyo.  
  
Los tacones de la mujer resonando en la sala de espera, era su día libre, así que se la había pensando en avisarle, pero sabia que ella y Jared era como hermanos así que como no hacerlo, además siendo sincero consigo mismo, no quería estar solo, junto a la mujer venia también Joseph, seguramente como oficial además de amigo.  
  
—¿Ya sabes algo? —pregunto la mujer, tomándole de los hombros — ¿Jen, estas bien?  
  
No se encuentra la voz los primeros segundos, su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
— Los doctores no dicen mucho... — contesta con voz ronca. — Pero los he escuchado hablar...dicen que no sabe si el...dicen que él bebe esta muy grande...y que es... — la voz se le rompe por las lagrimas.  
  
— ¿Quien esta en mayor riesgo?—pregunto la joven mujer, observando como su novio la miraba sorprendido, pero luego entendiendo su pregunta, debía preparar a Jensen para lo peor, aunque fuera duro, Candice debería saber más o menos la situación, por la preparación en medicina general que llevaban en su profesión.  
  
— Los dos...pero...las enfermeras dijeron que...solo uno saldrá bien...y...que ellos van a...ver si pueden salvarlos a ambos...fue solo una caída...ni siquiera de demasiada altura...e hizo tanto daño dios.. — ella ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de sorprenderse de ver a Jensen así, o pensar en el joven cadete que se acerca con un café en la mano. Tan pálido como el comandante.  
  
—Entrare como funcionario Jensen, veré que puedo averiguar, quédate aquí. — la mujer ni siquiera espero respuesta, tiro de su bolso en dirección a Joseph luego de sacar su identificación del hospital y entrar hacia el área de solo personal.  
  
Los tres hombres la miran irse, Jensen entre ojos llenos de lagrimas que no puede retener, no tiene ni tiempo de sentirse patético al estar allí, usando el hombro de su subordinado para no derrumbarse por completo.  
  
Los agujas del reloj, nunca han sido tan amenazantes tan molestas, su contante y fuerte tic tac que parece estar obstaculizando cualquier otro ruido a su alrededor, tanto que por un momento se plantea volarse el reloj de un disparo, aunque sabe que no sirva de nada a su situación es solo que ocupa hacer algo, que ocupa... necesita más bien, sostener a Jared de nuevo entre sus brazos. Escuchar su risa...  
  
— Candice — llamó Josep poniéndose de pie al observar a la mujer salir y caminar hacia ellos con una mirada claramente de duda en su rostro.  
  
—Jensen — llamo, ahogando un sonido de sorpresa cuando nota lo mal que estaba el militar, que parece apunto de un ataque de pánico — Jared... él esta inconsciente, me dicen los médicos que esta en tus manos a quien salvar, que debes decidir...ahora.  
  
Jensen bajo la mirada, no quiere pensar en eso, en la idea de perder a la hija de Jared, pero tampoco quiere pensar en la cara de decepción del castaño cuando se dé cuenta de que Jensen no ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber salvado a su hija.  
  
—¿Vas a salvarla a ella? — preguntó Candice, odiándose por insistir pero necesita una respuesta concisa — Escucha... no sé que decirte, esto es un caos, no quisiera estar en tú lugar porque creo que le salvaría a él, así que... lo que trato de decir es que ¡Tienes que decidir!  
  
— No... – el susurro, siento una lagrima solitaria recorrer su mejilla mientras colocaba sus manos unidas. – El vivirá, será el.

  
El silencio cayo entre las personas de la habitación y Candice ahogo un sollozo.  
  
— Cuando Jared te dio la segunda oportunidad, le regañe por confiar tan fácilmente en ti... lo comprendo ahora, como nacieron él uno para el otro, lo siento... iré, por los papeles de autorización.  
  
Jensen soltó una risa triste y se limpio el rostro con la mano.  
  
— Te perdono...pero no porque te disculpes, sino porque te preocupas por el amor de mi vida como yo lo hago.  
  
—Jared no solo fue mi tutor, paso de ello a amigo y luego a un hermano — iba a decir algo más pero se callo conforme observo la doctora caminar hacia ellos — Jensen...es la doctora.  
  
Al oírla decir esto, Jensen no dudo en ponerse de pie. Podía ver el rostro cansado pero satisfecho de la mujer y como este le indicaba que algo bueno viniera en su boca, o terminaría de derrumbarse.  
  
— ¿Qué ocurrió? – su voz sonó como un croado, con un “crack” cuando todo su cuerpo crujió y protesto por la forma en la que se levanto.  
  
La mujer suspiro, mirándole unos segundos, casi como si buscara la forma de contestarle esa nada simple pregunta.  
  
—En resumen, su esposo, tuvo una hemorragia que le impidió continuar con el embarazo, afortunadamente la niña estaba en sus ocho meses de embarazo por lo que mientras pase algún tiempo en la incubadora sobrevivirá, incluso sin repercusiones — concluyo, quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos, sin agregar nada más.  
  
— Quiero saber como esta Jared. — urgió, sabiendo que se sentiría mal luego cuando pensara mejor que no le importaba la bebe, en ese momento en el que solo quería saber de su esposo.  
  
— Logramos detener la hemorragia, recibió una transfusión de sangre y ahora, sinceramente todo depende de él — hizo una pausa — Lo que trato de decirte Jensen es que con la caída, se golpeo la cabeza, con ello hubieron ciertas complicaciones y si dentro de unas horas no despierta por si mismo. — dejo la frase al aire, esperando que el hombre frente a ella entendiera que a cada palabra se ponía más pálido,  
  
— Se despertara...lo se... — afirmo tambaleándose un poco hacia atrás, Colton fue quien lo sostuvo, mirando al suelo todo el tiempo. — ¿Puedo verlo?  
  
—Si... si puedes, incluso quedarte con él lo que necesites — concedió, retrocediendo un poco —También puedes ir a ver a la niña cuando gustes, es hermosa — Halagó, notando que nada más parecía llegar a la cabeza de ese hombre información sobre Jared, Jensen de inmediato emprendió camino hacia las habitaciones de los pacientes.  
  
Jensen no pudo reprimir la mueca de dolor cuando vio a su esposo en esa cama, su corazón conectado a un marca latidos, se le veía cansado, pálido, pero sobre todo bastante fuera de si, como si ya no fuera Jared.  
  
— Jay... —susurro.  
  
— Él despertara lo sé —afirmo Candice, observando como Jensen parecía muy sinceramente a punto de irse al suelo — Iré... por una silla.

Gracias a Morgan puede pasar mas tiempo del permitido con Jared, es una semana larga y extenuante, en el que la única buena noticia es que al abrir los ojos, Jared aun esta allí, apenas sobreviviendo y que no se ha ido como siempre tiene miedo de que suceda.  
  
Lo que mas teme es que el estado de Jared es el mismo que el de su hermana, y que maldita sea, el perdió la esperanza hace mucho tiempo, y refugiarse en la habitación de ambos por momentos es difícil. El hospital es frio, y a regañadientes accede dejar a Jared por unas horas al cuidado de Candice, Morgan y algunas veces Drew, al cual ha visto igual de decaído, pero definitivamente no le culpa.  
  
No puede continuar con las preocupaciones que tiene. Y aun así, se arriesga a visitar a su hermana una noche antes de ir a casa. Mackenzie ha estado durmiendo por lo que parecen diez años ahora. Incluso luego de que descubriera que Danneel usaba un suero para mantenerla dormida y de que esta dejara de serle suministrado, los doctores dijeron que le tomaría un tiempo despertar, ese tiempo se había convertido en diez meses ahora. Diez largos meses. Brad, el doctor encargado de él área de los pacientes en coma, había dicho que era parte de la espera, y que el daño cerebral había sido nulo, por lo que quizás el cuerpo de Mackenzie se había debilitado, recientemente ese mes él había pagado el nuevo tratamiento, y los signos vitales de Mack habían comenzando a alterarse en las ultimas dos semanas.  
  
Las miradas de pena de las enfermeras son como un maldito recordatorio que su vida apesta. En serio, es irónico, puesto que la doctora le dijo que las heridas del castaño han estado sanando a buen ritmo, pero ella misma no sabe porque no despierta.  
  
Comienza a ponerse paranoico el Jueves por la tarde, y Candice tiene que forzarlo a dormir. Pero algo bueno si pasa esa semana, al final de ella, por supuesto, esta sentando frente a Jared cuando ve a Candice entrar, frotándose los ojos, luciendo joven y apuesta aun sin ningún maquillaje y ojeras en su rostro.  
  
— Jensen, no crees que necesitas nuevamente una buena noche de descanso, deja que yo me quede en tu lugar esta noche —dijo, observando como el militar niega apenas visiblemente con su cabeza, a lo que ella responde colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, masajeando un poco sin saber que Jensen cierra lo ojos notando las diferencias entre esas manos y las de su esposo.  
  
—Además te tengo una buena noticia— agregó la mujer.  
  
— ¿Buena noticia? ¿Cual? — pregunto poco interesado, ¿Cómo podría haber algo bueno?  
  
— Tú hermana, me dijeron las enfermeras que hace como unos quince minutos despertó — habla con voz suave, pero emocionada, esperando que al menos eso levante un poco el animo del militar que incluso se ha descuidado un poco, la barba que empieza a formarse es una pequeña prueba.  
  
— ¿Mi hermana? —pregunto asombrando levantándose de la silla —Es... dios, ¿Es en serio?  
La rubia asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—La enfermera me lo ha acaba de informar, tienes que ir, cuidare de Jay y si, no me separare ni un segundo, así que puedes ir tranquilamente.  
  
— Yo… — susurro inseguro, mordiéndose el labio, volviendo a ver a su esposo en la cama. —Volveré rápido. —dijo con una ligera sonrisa. — Al más mínimo cambio me llamas ¿Esta bien?  
  
— Lo hare, lo prometo — aseguro, observando a Jensen salir apresurado de la habitación, se volteo hacia Jared con un suspiro.  
  
—Tienes una familia que te necesita Jared, tienes que despertar...  
  
En los pasillos, el hombre caminaba con el corazón palpitante, después de salir y bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta de que no tenia idea si su hermana aun estaría en el sótano con los otros pacientes en coma, así que tuvo que irse a por una enfermera que le indico, efectivamente, el camino a la nueva habitación.  
  
Cuando la diviso a lo lejos y pudo ver una figura moverse en la camilla, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas. Allí estaba ella, aun joven, sonrisa cansada, pero sin duda ella.  
  
— Mack. – su voz se rompió mientras entraba a la habitación. La chiquilla parecía desubicada y sin duda tan exaltada como él, mucho mas en cuanto le vio, las lagrimas resbalaron por sus ojos, tan pero tan parecidos a los suyos.  
  
—¡Jen! — hablo y aunque su voz salió claramente desgastada y baja, estaba llena del sentimiento que sus lágrimas transmitían. La pequeña Ackles se aferro a él, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello contrario.— Tu barba me pica — se quejo, igual que cuando era más pequeña sintiendo solo como el militar la aferraba contra sí. — Te extrañe...  
  
Él se ríe, porque esta siendo algo sarcástica con el, y se aferra mas a ella.  
  
— Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver de nuevo… — susurra suavemente contra su cuello, apretando los ojos para no llorar.  
  
—¡Ahora, Dímelo a mi! — menciono abrazándose más al rubio —Era... no recuerdo mucho, solo que podía escuchar tu voz, no recuerdo lo que decías pero podía escucharla y no podía moverme, ¿Cuanto tiempo pase así?  
  
— El suficiente tiempo para que terminara por poco volviéndome loco. — respondió, suspirando, y luego sonriendo de nuevo, era demasiado sub real tenerla de vuelta. — ¿Comó te sientes?  
  
— Aturdida, con algo de sueño pero bastante bien en general, ¡Oh! — anuncio separándose haciendo un gesto gracioso —Y con ganas de golpearte por no esperar a que despertara para así, ser yo...quien organizara tú boda.  
  
—¿Quien te dijo? — pregunto, separándose de ella para verla al rostro, la expresión picara en su rostro era una que el recordaba perfectamente en el suyo cuando era mas joven.  
  
— La chica rubia, además tu anillo lo confirmo y por si acaso me quedaba dudas, una de las enfermeras hablo conmigo — Yo... lo siento hermano, fui una carga para ti... tanto que pasaste un infierno con esa mujer, tuviste que ir a ese país... todo, solo lo siento.  
  
— No. – susurro, una sonrisa algo culpable en su rostro. – Las cosas que hice Mack… yo… prefiero mucho mas la versión cuando no estas despierta para cargar con toda la mierda que pase allá. – dice, su voz gruesa con lo que esta sintiendo. – Esto… esto es mi castigo, toda esa mierda con Danneel… y Jay… — ella le deja hablar, acariciando su rostro hasta que la expresión de Jensen se torna algo sorprendida. — ¿Con enfermera te refieres a Candice o a todas ellas?  
  
— Con chica rubia me refiero a Candice — aclaro — Con enfermera me refiero a unas cuantas... ¡Oh vamos, quita esa cara!, entiendo que prefieres que no estuviera cuando tenias que cargar con toda la mierda del ejercito, lo entiendo, solo... déjame estar aquí para ti ahora, para tu familia, para mi sobrina y mi cuñado, lo que me sorprendió bastante — anuncio, subiendo sus cejas exageradamente hacia arriba — Es que se tratase de un chico.  
  
— Oh, bueno eso, yo bueno, no se si soy gay... sabes solo es el. — murmuro el color regresando a sus mejillas después de todos estos días.  
  
— Eso es lo de menos, no te juzgo hermano, sé que le amas y me has hecho tía, ¿Cómo podría juzgarte? — pregunto encogiéndose de hombros — El amor, no tiene sexo.  
  
— Entonces, ¿No te molesta? —pregunto evadiendo el tema de la niña, no estaba listo para hacerlo pero sabia que saldría rápidamente apenas Mack se diera cuenta de lo que hacia.  
  
— No, para nada que me molesta, aunque... sabes ¿Por qué tengo ganas de golpearte? — su voz se torno una decima de indignada — Porque nos has ido a ver a la hija de ambos ni una sola vez, a la hija por la que el hombre que amas arriesgo su vida, eso me dan ganas de dejar a la pequeña sin hermanos, si me entiendes.  
  
Eso fue rápido. Más de lo que pensó, por su cabeza había pasado un plan de evasión, pero no quería darle un disgusto a su hermana, no ahora que ya estaba cansado de decepcionar personas que valoraba. No cumplió su parte de proteger a Jared con Candice, no le cumplió a la armada a la que sirve y por supuesto, no le cumplió a Jared cuando hubo tantas veces donde le prometió que le protegería de todo  
  
— Mack… — comenzó, negando con la cabeza. – Es solo que… si ese bebe nunca hubiera nacido… Jared estaría bien, y a mi lado.  
  
— Ese — hizo énfasis en ese punto, solo para suspirar luego— Bebe, es tú hija Jen, nuestra familia... ¿No recuerdas como nos sentimos cuando Papa y Mamá murieron? y aún con todo eso, no has pensado lo que tu esposo piensa al respecto, su opinión... estoy más que segura que no querría que le culparas de nada.  
  
— Se que no es su culpa, pero... lo siento, no puedo dejar de culparla, dios soy un mal padre. — rio con amargura después de escuchar lo que había salido de su boca, tan imbécil que había sonado, Jared lo hubiera abofeteado de inmediato si le escuchaba.  
  
— Lo sé... —sintió las pequeñas manos de su hermana sobre su rostro — Se que tan solo estás demasiado asustado, solo eso...tranquilo.  
  
— ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella, y conmigo mismo si el no despierta? – susurro, su voz volviendo a tener ese tono devastado.  
  
—Lo hará, tienes que confiar en que él esta haciendo todo lo posible por llegar a ti, por regresar y mientras tanto puedes ir a ver a la niña. Las enfermeras dicen que ha estado llorando mucho, necesita el calor de sus padres, así que porque no vas y la abrazas un ratito.  
  
— ¿Vendrías conmigo a verla? — pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas que no había derramado.  
  
—Me gustaría pero mi cuerpo aún no esta muy bien, necesito descansar apenas pueda iré a verla, ¡Lo prometo!  
  
— Bien, claro descansa, ¿Aun así debería ir a verla yo, verdad? — pregunto sabiendo la respuesta que vendría de su hermana.  
  
— Jensen Ross Ackles... — de esa manera tan simple, el militar supo la respuesta.  
  
— Sí, sí ya entendí. Acabas de sonar como mama. – replico con una sonrisa melancólica antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la frente. – Descansa.  
  
— Dale un beso de mi parte a la pequeña, también a Jared — replico, mientras el hombre salía del cuarto.  
  
Afortunadamente, Jensen salió sonriendo, caminando empezó a dirigirse hacia el cuarto de su esposo con un leve arrepentimiento y para ser sinceros, miedo, si alguien le decía a Jared que el no cuido de la niña esa semana, dios, sabia que su esposo se enojaría mucho. Dio la vuelta, era el colmo, era un puto cobarde que ni siquiera podía verla, ni siquiera pensando en que Jared podría meterle un buen coscorrón.  
  
Se acercó a la sala de maternidad donde había varias enfermeras cuidando los bebes, algunos de estos ya estaban con sus madres que lloraban de felicidad. Cuando entro la enfermera de guardia le dio una mirada reprobatoria.  
  
— Disculpe...vengo a ver a... — se quedo en blanco, no sabia como se llamaba la niña...ni siquiera sabia si Jared le había puesto un nombre. — ¿Padalecki?  
  
— No hay ninguna bebe con ese apellido aquí— menciono la mujer, con claras intenciones de hacerle sufrir un poco pero apiadándose con el rostro de desconcierto que el militar dejo ir de inmediato — A lo que me refiero es que su esposo la registro con su apellido —informo la mujer, ganándose ahora, una mala mirada del rubio.  
  
— ¿Mi apellido? — pregunto confundido, observando como lo que había dicho Mack era verdad, todo el mundo conocía su historia en ese hospital.  
  
— Si..., su esposo no quería que la pequeña saliera con su apellido, estaba aterrado por la situación de su familia, así que la registro con su apellido para que usted tuviera la custodia, como aún no han terminado de salir los papeles de cambio de apellido y demás... hasta el ultimo segundo pensó en proteger a la niña. — concluyo, su tono era de admiración pero también de tristeza.  
  
— ¿El...él le puso nombre? — pregunto con la garganta seca, viendo todas las cunas.  
  
—Jade Ackles — informo la mujer mayor, que Jensen identifico como la misma enfermera que le había pedido salir cuando examinaron a Jared luego del ataque de pánico, pero no pudo pensar nada más, no, de verdad que no, menos cuando unos ojos exactos a los de Jared le miraban intensamente y a la vez no, concentrándose en todo y en nada, con un brillo de nostalgia que lo mareo. Había tanto de su marido en esos ojos, que las emociones no paraban de chocar contra él.  
  
Jensen se puso una mano en la boca aguantado el sollozo que quería salir de ella.  
  
— Jade... — pronuncio con voz ronca, el nombre sonando exactamente como el de su recorte del nombre que él le daba a su esposo, y era tan doloroso pensar en ello.  
  
— Es hermosa, saco su cabello, una hermosa rubia — Jensen escucho la voz a su lado y de hecho, eso le hizo fijarse en el pequeño detalle de que la niña parecía tener exactamente su color de cabello. Estiro una mano tocando el vidrio casi con miedo, viendo como la pequeña intentaba alcanzar con su manita la mano de Jensen.  
  
— No... — negó con la cabeza. — Lamento haberte hecho esto pequeña... – susurro, como si ella pudiera entenderlo.  
  
Y si Jensen no estaba todavía fascinado con la niña, lo estuvo en el instante en que esta levanto sus manitas, en dirección a él, o la menos eso quería pensar mientras hacia un breve puchero, uno que también le resulto sumamente conocido.— ¿Cree...puede sacarla de allí...? — pregunto preocupado.  
  
—Claro que si, pero solo unos minutos, además debe colocarse la bata para alzarla — indico la enfermera, caminando entre un cada vez más nervioso Jensen, la emoción que debió haber sentido si hubiera sido un parto normal, estaba invadiéndole como una corriente de agua pura.  
  
— ¿Bata? Claro... — su voz sonaba ronca. — Lo siento... quiero hacerlo.  
  
— No se preocupe, créame no es ni el primer padre ni el último que llega aquí un poco nervioso. Detrás suyo hay unas cuantas batas, ¿Alguna vez has cargado un bebe? — pregunto acercándose a la pequeña niña para sacarla de la incubadora.  
  
— No... – murmuro, viendo como sus manos temblaban mientras anonadado se ponía la bata por encima de la ropa.  
  
—Observe como lo hago, procure imitarlo y sostenga la cabeza con cuidado — lo dijo tan rápido que Jensen solo asintió, tomando a la cosa más delicada que nunca había sostenido entre brazos.  
  
Jensen extendió sus manos temblorosas al bebe, tomándolo como había visto a la mujer hacerlo, preguntándose si eso a Jared le saldría natural. La niña soltó una risita cuando estuvo en brazos del rubio y movió sus manitas a la camisa, puso su manita en ella y golpeo un poco, sin dejar de ver al rubio. Jensen no podía controlar la emoción que sentía, derramando lágrimas sobre la pequeña.  
  
— Tienes la nariz de tu padre... — susurro enterrando su nariz en el pequeño cuello de la criatura, respirando el aroma a bebe que tenia.  
  
—Lo siento, Señor Ackles necesito regresar a la niña — anunció a los minutos.  
  
Jensen asintió un poco mareado, dejándola en los brazos de la enfermera de nuevo, se sentía como cuando había dejado a Jared con Candice en la habitación, como si una parte de ella se quedara en la pequeña criatura.  
  
Lo peor de todo fue que apenas la niña fue alejada de sus brazos rompió en llanto, uno ensordecedor que le rompió el corazón.  
  
—Ya pequeña, ya tú papa va a regresar – recitó una y otra vez la enfermera mientras trataba de calmar a la pequeña que movía sus bracitos hacia todas partes.  
  
El rubio se sintió terrible cuando salió del puesto de maternidad, secándose las lagrimas e ignorando los suspiros enamorados de la mitad del personal medico, fue a visitar a Mack que estaba dormida, luego decidió regresar a la habitación de Jared, viendo como Candice enviaba mensajes con su celular apoyada en la cama.  
  
— Hey...  
  
— Hey... ¿Cómo esta tú hermana? —preguntó, dejando el celular de lado.  
  
— Bien, solo cansada, esta durmiendo ahora... — contesto sentándose en la camilla de al lado.  
— Lamento haber tardado...fui... — sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco, Candice no había mencionado mucho a la bebe desde que estaban allí.  
  
— ¿A ver a Jade? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, la comprensión en su rostro.  
  
— Mierda, ¿Todo el mundo sabia su nombre? Incluso sabían quien era yo sin decirlo. — dijo levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer de nuevo contra sus rodillas, atónito y algo ofendido.  
  
—Ya, ya tranquilo Jensen, sí te hace sentir mejor Jared me comento antes del accidente una lista de nombres, una que iba a mostrarte la noche del accidente, pero no pudo — desvió la mirada hacia su tutor que yacía inmóvil en la cama.  
  
— Genial, ahora estoy molesto con el... — gruño dejándose caer en la camilla vacía, dando un suspiro que relajo todo su cuerpo.  
  
— No lo hagas Jensen, esa noche iba a decirte que lo escogieran juntos. — una sonrisa nostálgica se puso en su rostro — Lo hubieras visto, estaba tan ilusionado.  
  
— Apuesto a que lo estaba. — su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de la chica. — Soy un idiota... nunca debí dejarlo solo, nunca debí dejar que esto pasara...debería morirme... — murmuro contra la sabana.  
  
— No, no, no ¡Levanta esa cabeza Jensen!, has pasado por mucho en tu vida, pero te mereces ser feliz ¿Me estas escuchando? — pregunto, por un momento Jensen le confundió con alguien del ejercito por su fuerte tono — Sobreviviste a ese país, regresaste conociendo cosas que a la mitad de las personas hubieran vuelto locas, tu hermana estaba en coma, te topaste con una psicópata, mierda pero todo eso te llevo a Jared y a Jade, ellos dependen de ti y los tres merecen ser felices, no te atrevas a dejar de luchar.  
  
Ackles la observo, completamente en silencio, dejando que la chica prácticamente le abofeteara hasta despertarle de su estupidez con sus palabras, voz casi tan rota como lo había estado la suya hace no muchos minutos atrás cuando estaba con su hermana y luego con su hija… dios, con su hija.  
  
— Bien... esta bien... ya dejare de ser tan depresivo...me quedare con el un rato.  
  
— Bien... además quería comentarte algo, estuve hablando extraoficialmente con Joseph y aunque  
Jared se moleste, creo que lo mejor es denunciar a su madre y conseguir una orden de restricción, lo que sea para mantener a esa gente alejada.  
  
— Si...ya la policía no permite entrar a nadie en el hospital de apellido Padalecki...pero sé que Jared se enfadara conmigo si lo hago; aunque él se quiera alejar aun le da miedo negar a su familia. Aun cree que es responsable por ellos.  
  
— Pues, simplemente o te pones firme con el en eso o lo hare yo, esto no puede seguir así, Jensen —su voz se rompió haciéndola dar un zapatazo en el suelo de la ira que sentía — casi lo matan a él y a Jade ¿Por qué no se da cuenta que hace mucho dejaron de ser su familia? ¿Qué están locos?  
  
— Es su familia... — murmuro sentándose al lado de Jared y apoyándose en sus antebrazos contra la cama. — Mañana me encargare de ello, Candice...mañana nos encargaremos de todo...ahora solo quiero dormir un rato ¿Te parece? y tu también deberías ir a casa... — dio un bostezo largo para probar su punto.  
  
La rubia estaba lista para replicar, Jensen sabe que sí pero termino por ceder — Esta bien, pero si hay cualquier cambio por más mínimo que sea tienes que llamarme Jensen— le advirtió.

[MIENTRAS TANTO, Cárcel del condado californiano]  
  
El día que sale libre, es el día en el que le es mas urgente marcharse de ese lugar; lo hace gracias a Morgan y a sus buenos consejos que para nada ha seguido por que son, buenas intenciones, después de todo, ella siempre ha pensando que todos vamos a ir al infierno alguna vez. Por eso no le importa si va con uno o dos cadáveres a su espalda.  
  
También, se podría decir que no ira sola, Morgan también tiene la culpa en esto, compartiendo historias de cómo Padalecki dio a luz luego de tener un accidente que lastimosamente no le robo la vida también, algo verdaderamente patético, si hubiera sido ella lo hubiera lanzado de un avión en movimiento o a una carretera transitada. Detestaba pensar que alguien le había arrebatado el protagonismo, pero ahora que sabia que la vida de Padalecki pendía de un hilo, pensaba terminar de cortarlo y vengarse no solo de el sino de Jensen.  
  
El sol iluminaba su rostro, su cabello. Su color rojo más vivo que nunca, sentía su sangre hervir en emoción, sentía que de nuevo el apellido Harris la colocaba en contra del mundo, un mundo que estaba a sus pies y que tenia que pagar las consecuencias de mandarle a un lugar así. Pero por sobre todo, seria Jensen quien pagaría, porque si él decidió ser feliz al lado de alguien más, ella se encargaría de que esa decisión le pesara para el resto de su vida.  
  
Ella pudo darle un hijo, ella pudo darle una familia, incluso, un mejor rango en el ejercito, pudo darle todo y él lo rechazo, escupiéndole en su rostro y acostándose con el fisioterapeuta que para colmo, ella pagaba, para llegar no solo a cambiarle, sino, por decisión de un estúpido juez quedarse con su compañía, con el trabajo de años de sus padres.

No pasa una semana entera, pero dos días es como si lo fuera. Se sienta en la sala de espera ese día, llega en la mañana, por lo que Colton es quien le acompaña, el chico esta recostado de la pared sentando en el suelo, los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, Jensen piensa que se sobresfuerza demasiado.  
  
Recibe la llamada a esa hora, a las nueve cuando aun no ha dado el primer bocado y ya el cuerpo le huele a grasa y a cloro y a muerte, y esta tan cansado que el café solo le daría sueño. La voz que le habla es joven y efusiva y luego triste, y Jensen se pierde en las palabras “orden” “peligro” y “Jared”.  
  
No entiende mucho, pero asiente, aunque el joven no puede verle, luego recuerda que tiene que hablar, que tiene que dar él si que su esposo no puede, ni aunque estuviera consiente; que tiene que separar a su familia de él, porque si esta vez no lo lograron, Jensen no esta dispuesto a esperar por una segunda vez.  
  
En realidad se sorprende demasiado que aún tenga la entereza de no agarrar su arma y descargarla contra su suegra, por irónico que parezca siempre pensó que el odio infundado contra estas era eso, tonto y exagerado, pero en su caso, es más que justificado.  
  
— Así que Ackles. Eh... espero que Jared se mejore, siempre tuvo estos problemas con sus padres, estos nunca le aceptaron... — el chico suspiro. — ¿Y como se siente? Que seas el centro de su vida.  
  
Jensen frunce el ceño, para luego dejar ir una mueca de incomodada y de tristeza, ¿Qué como se siente?, simplemente maravilloso, no hay palabras para señalar como cada día se siente completo, como siente cada día como el primero de la vida que siempre espero, como simplemente... es feliz.  
  
— Supongo que bien... por eso mi vida esta desmoronándose porque la de él se escapa entre mis manos... ¿Cómo sabes lo de sus padres?, digo entiendo que eres su abogado, pero no creo que el haya accedido hasta el momento a una acción legal contra ellos...  
  
— Oh, cierto, no te lo dijo. Jared y sus secretos, Soy Chad Murray, fui su novio durante la secundaria y la preparatoria y fue en mi donde busco refugio una vez sus padres le echaron, no te sientas mal, Jared nunca dice toda la verdad sobre lo que le pasa por la cabeza. — El tipo se ríe en su oído, y le hace sentir incomodo.  
  
— Sí... es reservado por naturaleza... él, sufrió mucho ¿Cierto? —preguntó, su vista yéndose a través de la ventana donde ahora Joseph cuida su esposo.  
  
— Si, era el chico más genial que había conocido, enamorarme fue casi escrito o algo. Entonces el… — Chad siguió hablando, mientras Jensen se levantaba y bostezaba, pasando al lado de su subordinado que no se movió, solo se quedo allí, dormitando contra la pared, si llegaba abrir los ojos vería directo a la habitación de Jared, pero ahora, ahora parecía que estaba fuera de este mundo

Los tacones bajos, no hacen mucho ruido en el lugar, además, nadie le pone más atención de la debida mientras camina hacia la habitación de lo que ella espera, en segundos, sea su victima, tiene un carro esperándola a un costado del hospital, el asunto será concreto y rápido, desconectara la maquina que monitorea los signos vitales del hombre y luego, justo con la almohada que tiene debajo del cuello acabara con su vida, nada muy elaborado y al estar desconectada la maquina, esta no alertara al personal cuando los signos vitales del hombre comiencen a desvanecerse; dándole el tiempo necesario para marcharse del lugar sin ser vista.  
  
Además, por si acaso, desconecto la cámara de la habitación y lleva guantes, no puede arriesgarse a dejar huellas en ninguna parte. No con Morgan en la policía, y Jensen perteneciendo al ejercito. No cometerá ningún error. Esta lista para todo, incluso espera que Morgan este de turno a estas horas, además Jensen debe estar en el trabajo. Sonríe, y pasa al lado de alguien que esta sentado en el suelo, no lo ve, puesto que poco le importa, solo cerrara la puerta y así nadie lo sabrá.  
  
Como espera, Morgan esta allí, y al verla la recibe con una sonrisa.  
  
— Hey, ¿Cómo se siente estas afuera de nuevo? — preguntó, emocionado, un poco torpe, como es lo usual en el.  
  
— Magnifica. — contestó con una enorme sonrisa — Dispuesta, más que nunca a colocar mi vida en orden nuevamente... ¿Cómo esta tu amigo?  
  
— ¿Jay? Bueno... esta igual... no ha despertado, pero hasta donde se esta perfecto. — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. — Jensen esta por allí. ¿Quieres conocerlo?  
  
— Quizás luego, en estos momentos lo que menos debe querer es estar conociendo personas, aún te falta tacto primo. — reprendió ganándose una mueca del otro hombre — Además solo venia a ver como estabas y si podía ayudar en algo.  
  
— Oh, en ese caso, si puedes, me harías un gran favor si cuidaras de Jared mientras hago una llamada y voy por algo de comida. Las enfermeras aquí son muy estrictas y eso, así que apreciaría si pudieras hacer eso. — sonrió, juntando sus manos como si le rezara a Danneel que cuidara de Jared por el.  
  
— Claro Joseph, ¿Cuándo he podido decirte que no, en algo?— bromeo, acercándose y golpeando levemente el hombro del hombre.  
  
— Dudo que eso haya pasado alguna vez. — él sonrió y luego la abraza, apretujándola con su cuerpo. — Gracias.  
  
— De nada — responde, dudando un segundo de todo lo que tiene en su cabeza, pero ver a ese hombre causa en ella una ira irracional, que, la duda se disipa tan repentinamente como llego a ella.  
  
Le ve marchar con una sonrisa en el rostro, y luego de que su primo desaparece por el pasillo, cierra la puerta, quedando sola con el hombre dormido en la cama, va a acabar esto rápido y luego va a sentarse y mirar a Jensen enloqueciendo.  
  
Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, una que no se parece en nada a la de su familiar, y se impulso hacia a Jared, desconectando la maquina y dejando caer el cable al suelo, la maquina se apaga automáticamente y con ello, ella lo toma como señal para tomar la almohada debajo de la cabeza de Padalecki, viendo como esta cae sobre el colchón.  
  
La toma en el aire, sus manos se empuñan alrededor y ríe suavemente, una pequeña parte de ella sabe que esta perdiendo el juicio pero cuando la empuña contra el rostro de ese hombre el sentimiento que le recorre es tan fuerte que con ímpetu la impulsa hacia abajo, sin darse cuenta ni por un segundo, que olvido cerrar las persianas de la habitación y que por tanto, alguien la ha visto y ahora la puerta se abre de una patada.  
  
El hombre allí le asusta, porque su mirada es igual a la de Jensen, ojos verdes llenos de miedo y luego rabia, es como una copia diez años mas joven de Ackles, y el odio que dirige hacia ella es igual que el de la mirada de Jensen cuando lo vio por ultima vez en el tribunal.

Colton nunca ha sido una persona violenta. Entro en el ejercito porque adoraba la disciplina y el desenvolvimiento que estos tenían, aunque lo suyo siempre fue crear o reparar cosas; por eso cuando le asignaron al recién nombrado comandante Ackles, un veterano de guerra que no había sido retirado del ejercito porque había recuperado la movilidad de una de sus piernas, fue el joven mas feliz del mundo.  
  
Jensen Ackles fue para el como el padre que se negó a criarlo, ese hermano mayor que nunca tuvo porque su madre pensó que era suficiente con solo un bebe, ese mejor amigo que no consiguió en la academia. Jensen Ackles es todo lo que él siempre quiso ser. Así que cuando comenzó a involucrarse en la vida de su comandante, viéndolo cambiar, mejorar, enamorarse y todo eso que conllevo ser en parte un mejor soldado, comenzó poco a poco a enamorarse de la figura que representaba para el, y el cariño llego hasta el punto en el que un día se levanto con el pensamiento de que daría no solo la vida por el, sino por aquellos a los que su comandante amaba. Por eso cuando conoció a Jared, se sintió un paso mas cerca del hombre y no del militar que Jensen Ackles era.  
  
Jared quizás no era lo que el había imaginado para su superior, pero era perfecto e insoportablemente hermoso como persona. Lo que le había pasado era algo que ni el mismo entendía, como alguien podía odiar a semejante criatura que le enviaba desayuno algunos días con Jensen, que aunque lo negara, disfrutara que Jared fuera tan social como para meterse en el mundo militar y no salir herido.

  
Así que es comprensible el odio y el miedo irracional que siente al ver a esa mujer haciendo lo que esta haciendo. No la reconoce al principio, solo los primeros segundos en los que patea la puerta y entra. Es Danneel Harris.

Que suertudo para Jared que su madre le hubiera dado esa clase de como dormirse cuando se esta en un ambiente extraño. "Encuentra un sonido común y hazlo tuyo, veras como te rindes fácilmente". Ese era su truco para dormir en prácticamente cualquier superficie, y esta vez, el sonido era el beep—beep constante de la maquina conectada a Jared, tan pronto como el sonido dejo de escucharse, todo su cuerpo se despertó.  
  
— ¿¡Que mierda cree que esta haciendo!?  
  
Su grito pareció asustar a la mujer que por unos segundos dejo de aplicar fuerza, para luego, en instantes en que la locura paso por su rostro dejando dislocando al soldado, simplemente arremeter con más fuerza, obligando a Colton a usar su fuerza para alejarla de golpe del cuerpo inerte del fisioterapeuta.  
  
— ¡Suéltame! — Ella gritaba, un sonido agudo que por poco le revienta los tímpanos mientras da patadas en el aire, le cuesta un mundo sacarla de la habitación, y para cuando la suelta, esta ha caído al suelo y busca algo entre sus tacones.  
  
No le sorprende darse cuenta que es una navaja, lo que si le sorprende es que espera el ataque contra Jared, pero no, la mujer se abalanza hacia él, con más que claras intenciones de herirle y el ruido a comenzando a llamar la atención, más cuando una enfermera sale corriendo hacia la recepción, pidiendo ayuda.  
  
El cuchillo se encaja entre su dedo pulgar e índice cuando logra sujetarlo, arrancándolo de las manos de la mujer y tirándolo a un lado, sonriendo con gallardía al poder por fin controlarla entre sus brazos, aun así, no logra dar con ese punto en la base de su nuca para desmayarla.  
  
—Déjame, ¡Déjame, maldito imbécil! ¿Qué no sabes quien soy? — la voz de la mujer lo ensordece, a él y al cualquiera a su alrededor, parece totalmente fuera de control — No puedes hacer esto, el merece morir ¡Lo merece!  
  
Seguridad no tardo en llegar al lugar, pero realmente no sabían por donde empezar a sujetar a la mujer, porque solo con verla era obvio que era ella la que estaba causando problemas. Con ellos, Jensen llego mas atrás, venia limpiando el sudor de su frente cuando la vio, y ella le vio también.  
  
Fue suficiente para que la pelirroja estallara en risas, gritando que había matado a Jared, viéndose en aquel preciso momento peor que nunca y con ello rompiendo el corazón de su primo, que venia atrás con dos cafés en la mano.  
  
Ni Morgan, o Jensen pudieron moverse mucho después de eso, ni siquiera pudieron decir nada cuando tres enfermeras se precipitaron a la habitación, gritándose unas a las otras ordenes incomprensibles para ambos hombres.


	15. Despertando

  
Pasan tres días, en los que Jensen va del cuartel y de vuelta al hospital como un puto zombi, carcomiéndose las esquinas con su pena, yendo a visitar a Jade y a Mackenzie a tiempos iguales, dejándole a Colton la vigilia de Jared cuando la visión de su esposo en una camilla se vuelve insoportable.  
  
Esta asolado por dentro. Colton y Rap y los chicos a su cargo no dejan de darle miradas compasivas, y si hay algo contra lo que esta es la compasión dirigida a él. Así que es natural que no deje de ladrar órdenes todo el día, caminando y entrenando y pasando más tiempo en el campo de pruebas de tiro del que pasa en una cama. Tiene ojeras del tamaño del cielo y agujetas en los músculos, que continuamente están protestando por el sobresfuerzo.  
  
Candice dice que no se ha caído muerto porque tiene la fuerza de voluntad de un mamut, eso y porque afortunadamente Colton no le ha dejado de presionar para que coma las respectivas tres comidas al día.  
  
— Necesita comer.  
  
Y él siempre ha sido muy taxativo con su respuesta.  
  
— Y una mierda necesito.  
  
Pero siempre acababa con todo su comando viéndole comer ensalada con algo que simulaba ser una carne llena de proteínas y quien sabe que mierda mas, solo porque uno de sus chicos era nutricionista a tiempo parcial. No había habido mas lagrimas desde el último día en el hospital, cuando había visto a Jared al borde de la muerte. Ni siquiera una sola. Solo el aguantando la respiración cada vez que entraba en la habitación de Jared.  
  
Cuando regreso el lunes en la madrugada, siendo el un visitante especial por ser militar, entro en la habitación de Jared, alivio de por fin estar con el, decepcionado por que este aun no se moviera. Necesitaba tanto tenerlo allí entre sus brazos solo para el, dejo un beso en su mejilla, viendo como el vaho del aliento de Jared salía de la boca directo a la maquina de respiración que tenia desde hace una semana. Acaricio su pecho y su estomago, el cual ya había recuperado casi su forma normal, cosa que con un poco de ejercicio se quitaría, ya que aun estaba abultado.  
  
Tomo la mano con delicadeza, estaba fría, la enfermera le había explicado que era normal, pero para él no lo era, Jared siempre había mantenido muy buena su temperatura corporal era ¿Comó decirlo? Una estufa con patas, pero ahora ese frio no hacia mas que recordarle que quizás  
  
Jared jamás despertaría, le dejaría solo con una niña que, aunque sinceramente empezaba a querer con locura, no estaba preparado para criar solo y la posibilidad de tener que hacerlo le daba miedo, le aterraba en maneras que nunca había imaginado sentiría.  
  
La doctora había sido sincera con él, aunque con palabras suaves, había sentido su corazón detenerse cuando la mujer le dijo que Jared había estado algunos segundos sin oxigeno suficiente y aunque aparentemente no había daño alguno, no podía estar seguro hasta que el castaño despertara, si es que lo hacia.  
  
Aún recuerda el ahogado sollozo de Candice y el escueto terminamos, que le dirigió a Morgan, que parecía sentirse tan culpable como si él hubiera sido quien lastimo a su esposo y no la mujer a la que incluso, tuvieron que ponerle un calmante para poder arrestarla.  
  
Según había escuchado, Danneel había regresado a la cárcel, y ahí, la habían prácticamente diagnosticado con demencia y en consecuencia, los abogados de la mujer prácticamente habían retirado las restricciones que tenían hace algunos meses para que la empresa pasara a su nombre, obviamente no tenían base legal para oponerse y como él y Jared ya estaban casados, incluso con una pequeña recién nacida, no podían arriesgarse a llevar el caso a la opinión publica. Eso, sumado a un arreglo financiero que Chad realizo, hizo que prácticamente la casa y propiedades de la mujer pasaran a nombre suyo.  
  
No le importaba mucho… en realidad no le importaba nada más que Jared.  
  
No necesitaba el dinero o la jodida casa, solo quería volver a sentir a Jared despierto. Se recostó en el pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente, con cuidado, sin soltar la fría mano de sus dedos. Al menos ahora tenia a su hermana que seria su apoyo, así como Jared lo fue cuando ella no estuvo, solo que ahora debía de preocuparse por tres personas que estaban en riesgo y no dos como antes.  
  
En algún punto dentro de la conciencia y la inconsciencia, sintió que los dedos de su esposo se cerraban con cuidado alrededor de los suyos, no abrió los ojos, no, pensó de inmediato que era su cabeza, burlándose de él. Pero cuando el movimiento pasó a ser más firme y fuerte, su corazón se desboco en su pecho, aun así tampoco se levanto.  
  
Tenía demasiado miedo de que fuera mentira. Pero sintió nuevamente el movimiento y ya no pudo aguantar, se incorporo deteniendo las lágrimas sin éxito notado que los ojos de Jared aunque cansados estaban abiertos, mirándole con todo el amor que estaba seguro podía reunir en sus multicolores ojos.  
  
—Jay... amor...  
  
Vio como Jared intento hablar pero el aparato en su boca no lo dejaba.  
  
— No te fuerces Jay...oh dios… no puedo creerlo. — sollozo comenzando a hipar, pegando su nariz a la frente de Jared y abrazándolo en la incomodad posición en que estaba pero sin importarle. — Jared...estas bien amor...  
  
El castaño apretó con más fuerza la mano de Jensen, ganándose como respuesta un sollozo del militar más firme al notar que parecía que Jared había salido de esto, sin ningún daño grave.  
  
Fue entonces cuando una de las enfermeras que no solo hacia su ronda, sino que se asomo con la seguramente intención de encontrar algún chisme, noto lo que sucedía dejando ir una exclamación enorme y encaminándose a llamar al médico.  
  
Mientras, Jensen alzo la mano pálida y aun fría a sus labios y la beso.  
  
— Esto fue un infierno sin ti, amor...pensé que no lo superaría... — sollozo apretando sus labios contra la suave mano.  
  
La mirada de Jared paso a la comprensión en segundos, con algo de miedo brillando también en ella, pero Jensen no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ni Jared de hacer algún gesto, porque prácticamente en segundos, varias enfermeras acompañadas de una doctora entraron a la habitación tomando al rubio del hombro para alejarle .  
  
— Señor Ackles, permíteme, necesito evaluar a su esposo, si esta bien podremos quitarle el respirador, por favor — insistió al ver que el militar no tenia muchas intenciones de cooperar.  
  
Se negaba a marcharse, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de Jared cedió, dejando que ambas mujeres lo sentaran en las sillas del pasillo. Aunque no duro mucho allí, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro nervioso, debía llamar a Candice, pero no quería, quería tener su momento a solas con Jared, quería...quería decirle que tenían una hija.  
  
La doctora salió lo que parecieron horas después, pero con una sonrisa que calmó el corazón ajetreado del rubio.  
  
— Señor Ackles, su esposo es un gran luchador, algunos dirían que es un milagro, no tiene repercusiones ni por la falta de oxigeno ni por el parto, puede incluso respirar por si mismo aun así me gustaría hacerle mañana un chequeo mas general, por ahora puede pasar la noche con él — concedió.  
  
— Gracias, doctora. – Casi sintió ganas de abrazar a la mujer, pero en lugar de hacer eso, se dirigió a la habitación, apenas respirando cuando vio como las enfermeras se reían de algo que su esposo acababa de decir, y de cómo estas retiraban los cables de sus hombros y pecho. – Hey… — saludo cuando estas se fueron.  
  
—Hey... — era un saludo demasiado escueto para todo lo que quería decir — Te extrañe — aún no encontraba las palabras y sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas en respuesta. Jensen bufa, y trata de no pensar en Mack y como dijo las mismas palabras cuando despertó. ¿Por qué ellos no pudieron sentir la pérdida como él lo hizo, cierto?  
  
En lugar de pensar en eso, las lágrimas vuelven a derramarse y el peso se cae de sus hombros, con solo esas palabras cuando se deja caer en la silla y se abraza a Jared.  
  
— Jensen — la voz de Jared suena sorprendida, mucho, en el tiempo que lleva con el militar solo una vez le ha visto llorar de frente y tan abiertamente, Jensen llora, si, lo sabe, pero es bastante cuidadoso con mantener su firmeza, y aunque quizás este mal, eso hace calentar su pecho, porque esta llorando por él.— No llores... toda esta bien, ambos podemos dejar el miedo atrás.  
  
— ¿Cómo no hacerlo Jay? Podías no despertar...y yo no iba a vivir sin ti...no podía...lo eres todo... – suena mas roto que nunca.  
  
—Pero desperté — afirmo procurando detener el llanto sin mucho éxito — Incluso, podía escuchar tu voz... llamándome, pero todo estaba tan oscuro, no podía abrir mis ojos... ¡Te amo!  
  
— Lamento no haberte protegido...soy el peor esposo del mundo...el peor... – Jensen repitió, refugiándose en las palabras de su amado.  
  
— No, eres el mejor, me sacaste de mi soledad, me amas Jensen ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo añore un amor así? — pregunto dejando ir una pequeña risa— Es mi culpa también, debí alejar a mi familia en cuanto pude, pero no podía...  
  
— Te amo también, Jay...y...sobre tu familia... Candice y yo, y Chad, tu ex novio hemos decidido que pondremos una orden de restricción contra ellos, de hecho ya esta hecho…no importa lo que tu digas. — habla un poco mas fuerte, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Observo un segundo un mohín de molestia en el rostro de Jared antes de que este hablara.  
  
— No se... es que... ¡La bebe! ¿Donde esta mi bebe? Jensen, nuestra bebe — afirmo, alarmado, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por no preguntar inmediatamente despertó, sus manos soltándose de Jensen y buscándola sobre su estomago, el pánico comenzando a inundarle.  
Jensen negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
— Es fea Jay, de color verde y con pequeños cuernitos... quiero darla en adopción. — dijo en broma, sintiéndose mas relajado y un poco culpable.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Comó que verde? — abrió los ojos enormemente cuando noto la sonrisa traviesa de su esposo — Eres un tonto — acuso, su voz ronca y casi a punto del llanto de nuevo —Dime, ¿Cómo esta la niña Jen?  
  
— Esta bien, Jay...es muy bonita, no mas que tu, pero es hermosa...y bueno has estado fuera dos semanas y media, así que...debe extrañar a su madre mucho, ya esta estable pero solo necesita el calor de su madre según las enfermeras. — le explico acomodándole el cabello detrás de las orejas.  
  
— Pensé que lo había arruinado, pensé que la había perdido, que no... que no, lo siento.  
  
— Hey, según la doctora luchaste hasta el final por tenerla eso es lo que importa amor... y yo... bueno no se como decirte esto, Jay... — su voz se hizo chiquita, avergonzada.  
  
—¿Uh? — murmuro, llevando su mano a la mejilla contraria —¿Qué sucede?  
  
— Es, probablemente te enfades. Pero me costó al menos una semana ir a verla. – su voz mantuvo el mismo tono de voz.  
  
— ¿Por qué? — su voz sonó genuinamente sorprendida.  
  
— Por que no la quería, porque yo...injustamente la culpe de tu estado y entonces mi hermana me regaño y me envió a verla y es hermosa, Jay... tiene tus mismos ojos y es tan pequeña...pero yo no la quería.  
  
— Estabas muy asustado de que no despertara ¿Verdad? — un asentimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta —¿Cómo te sientes ahora respeto a ella?  
  
— Pues ahora estas bien y ella es nuestra hija... y yo soy un imbécil hijo de puta. – se encoge de hombros, y Jared tiene el pensamiento de que eso se ha dicho Jensen todos estos días.  
  
— Te amo, Jensen, y además, te conozco, supuse que esa seria tu reacción sé que eres quisquilloso, incluso algo lento pero así como suponía que si algo me pasaba no llevarías muy bien lo de la niña, pero también sabia que la aceptarías apenas estuvieras listo, así es como funcionas — confeso, tan bajo, que parecía ser un secreto, de ambos — Es nuestra hija, Jen... la mayor prueba de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, aunque no fuera planeada.

  
Una media sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Jensen, que suspira, si, le ha quedado claro eso ahora que Jared lo ha dicho, pero mucho antes, el solo veía el vínculo que los unía en relación a Jared y no a la pequeña.  
  
Se inclina y le toma de las mejillas, besándole hasta que su lengua encuentra su camino dentro de la boca de Jared, gime y el sabor agrio de Jared lo hace separarse. — No se como vas a besar a la pequeña cuando la traigan las enfermeras.  
  
— ¿Esperabas que me cepillara los dientes dormido? — preguntó con ironía, para luego dejar ir un pequeño puchero.  
  
— Cerdo. — se burlo el rubio, acariciándole el pecho con una repentina preocupación.  
  
—Tráeme un cepillo y pasta de dientes, por favor — dijo dramáticamente, pero deteniendo la broma cuando noto los ojos perdidos de Jensen sobre él — ¿Qué pasa, cariño?  
  
— ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? — pregunto intentando disimular su preocupación, dejando un beso sobre su frente se separo del cuerpo de Jared.  
  
— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto de nuevo dejando que Jensen le recostara en la cama — Y tráeme mi cepillo de dientes, porfis — pidió, ojos de cachorro en acción.  
  
— Lo tengo en la maleta, ¿Cómo crees que huelo tan bien?— sus ojos se fijaron en los de Jared. — Te amo...  
  
Jared sonrió en dirección a Jensen, su rostro aún pálido no quitaba el más mínimo rastro de felicidad que sus ojos y sus hoyuelos demostraban.  
  
—Te amo, estaremos bien.

Candice se quedó observando el teléfono, sin una idea del tiempo clara, Jensen la había llamado y dicho entre lo que ella supone sollozos que Jared había despertado, su tutor, su hermano, casi su padre había despertado y las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas no podían tener mas amargura.  
  
Se sentía responsable, sentía sus manos casi manchadas de sangre y al mismo tiempo sentía su corazón partido en dos, al pensar en su ex –novio. El que por cierto, escuchaba entrar al apartamento en estos momentos. Alguna gente no tenía vergüenza y uno de ellos, era Joseph Morgan.  
  
—¿Eres tú Morgan? ¿O le diste una copia de la llave de mi casa a tu prima para que venga a matarme mientras duermo? – preguntó sin levantar la vista del teléfono – Pensé que habíamos terminado, tienes muchas pelotas para venir y usar la llave que te di  
  
— Candi... — es efectivamente él, quien habló, voz derrotada, rota, seguramente ronca de tanto llorar, aunque ella no puede imaginárselo, mucho menos verlo ahora que quiere sentir felicidad. — Yo... vine por mis cosas.  
  
— Pudiste enviar a alguien por ellas sabes — es tan duro decir cosas que no quiere, que siente su corazón quejarse, latiendo lentamente.  
  
— Lo siento. — susurró, acariciando su cabello mientras le ve. — Solo... solo quería verte de nuevo.  
  
— ¿Por qué Joseph? ¿Por qué confiaste en una mujer así, sin considerar que si estaba en la cárcel era por algo? — preguntó aun sin levantar su vista del suelo.  
  
— Porque ella era mi familia, ¿No hizo Jared lo mismo? No tuvo la fuerza para alejar a aquellos quienes le dañaron, como yo no tuve fuerzas para rechazarle. — se encogió de hombros, pero siguió con su vista fija en la rubia.  
  
— Pudo matarlo Joseph, pudo... pudo asfixiarlo hasta morir, a él... a mi tutor, al esposo de Jensen ¡Tienen una hija! — exclamo exasperada, dejando caer el teléfono al suelo y con ello su resistencia, puesto que rompió en llanto frente al hombre.  
  
Joseph sabia que no podía acercarse, la ley de lo natural así lo dictaba, por eso permaneció allí en contra de su voluntad, pegado al suelo, con el corazón apretado por un puño invisible.  
  
— Lo siento, Candi. No lo sabía... ni siquiera sabia que ella lo conocía o que había sido novia de Jensen...  
  
— Ella pudo lastimarme, incluso... pudo lastimar a Jade ¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele?  
No pudo responder, acariciando su nuca, incomodo al ver como sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella.  
  
— Desde que te conocí, a pesar que a veces he notado lo torpe que eres... me he sentido segura, de corazón, Joseph me he sentido segura, porque puedo ver que eres de esos policías que tontamente aspirar a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor con sus trabajos y eso, eso siempre lo admire de ti...pero ahora, no me siento segura a tú lado.  
  
— Dios, bebe. — Esta vez se acercó, moviendo sus brazos torpemente hasta tomarle del rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas. — Perdóname, por favor... no quise hacerlo, por favor...Candice te amo demasiado, y quiero...  
  
— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó, suspirando al sentir las fuertes manos sobre su rostro.  
  
— Yo quiero que seas feliz. — replico con un suspiro.— y... para que eso sea posible, se ahora que debo salir de tu vida.  
  
— No — sus manos cubrieron las otras tratando de detener a la vez el temblor de su cuerpo — Te amo... pero tengo miedo Joseph, tengo tanto miedo...  
  
— No lo tendrás... una vez que salga de esa puerta, estarás segura de nuevo, lo prometo. — dijo, las lágrimas nublando su vista mientras hablaba.  
  
— Vas a pensar que soy una maldita voluble, pero no importa, ¡Lo soy!, tienes que quedarte, tienes que luchar, tienes que prometerme que nunca más me sentiré así... nunca he sentido nada de esta fuerza por alguien, Joseph, lucha por favor... no te vayas... explícame, háblame sobre ella... me esforzare por entender... pero no te vayas.  
  
— Candi... — Joseph no sabe que decir, quiere decir por un lado que si, que ella puede quedarse con él y él le explicara todo, pero por otra, Candice tiene razón, quien sabe que otra tontería hará en el futuro. Incluso así, es conocido por ser un tozudo bastardo aun cuando tenia la pata metida hasta el fondo. Y ahora no es la excepción. — Yo... quiero quedarme...  
  
— Eres un idiota — acuso, limpiando su rostro para luego dejarlo contra la frente ajena, sus bocas compartiendo el aliento — Te amo mi pequeño tontito...  
  
Incluso si era inapropiado, Joseph se inclino y la besa, tomándola esta vez de la cintura, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. No la sintió forcejear o quejarse, pero tampoco ahondar el beso, ninguno de los dos lo hizo en realidad, solo permanecieron abrazados, hasta que el horrible sentimiento se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.  
  
— Tenemos que disculparnos con Jensen y Jared — dijo luego de unos minutos, atrayendo a Joseph a la desordenada cama. Ambos se dejaron caer, Joseph pateando sus botas hasta que estas cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo, y luego abrazando a Candice contra su pecho, una mirada pensativa en su rostro.  
  
— Si... dios, Jensen debe detestarme ahora mismo. — susurro, cerrando sus ojos.  
  
— Créeme... debe estar más concentrado en cuidar de Jared, despertó hace algunas horas — explico, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara con el calor del cuerpo ajeno.  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Comó esta? — pregunto apresurado, alzándose para ver mejor a los ojos de Candice, sorprendido y algo emocionado. — ¿Comó es que no estas saltando?  
  
—La doctora lo califico como un milagro — afirmo Candice, con una pequeña sonrisa — Y es que... es solo que, no podía dejar que la felicidad me invadiera, simplemente porque no estabas a mi lado, mis pensamientos se desviaban a ti tantas veces que me mareaba... ¡Soy una cursi! — se quejo.  
  
Morgan en lugar de reírse como haría antes, solo tuerce la boca en una mueca que demuestra que esta mas decepcionado de si mismo de lo que el mismo pensó.  
  
— ¿Quieres escucharme decir mi versión?  
  
— Si... si quiero — contesto la rubia, tomando entre sus manos las ajenas.  
  
— Como sabes... Danneel es mi prima, ella y yo siempre fuimos amigos desde muy jóvenes, los mejores amigos de toda la familia, incluso mas que mi madre y la suya. — sonríe, dejando su cabeza caer a un lado de Candice. — Siempre solíamos estar juntos, decirnos todo, y ella era la única mujer con la que no era torpe, porque confiaba en ella y ella confiaba en mi.  
  
— Era tú mejor amiga — dijo Candice más para si misma —¿Qué le sucedió?  
  
— No lo se, un día, ella tuvo que tomar el control de la empresa luego de que mis tíos murieran en una accidente, yo empecé en la academia, y simplemente dejamos de vernos. Cuando escuche de ella de nuevo fue aquella vez en casa de mama ¿Recuerdas? Ella dijo que mi prima había ido a la cárcel, pero no dijo porque.  
  
— Lo recuerdo... ¿A que edad murieron sus padres? — pregunto jugando con unos de sus dedos dejándolo ir por todo el rostro del policía.  
  
— Poco menos de seis años, — respondió, acercándose más a la caricia que Candice le otorgaba.  
  
— estaba tan rota cuando la vi el día del funeral, peleo con mama y papa y luego desapareció para encargarse del negocio de su familia. Nunca pensé que... que la convertiría en una persona tan diferente... cuando la vi en la cárcel de nuevo, era... mi Danni, pero aun estaba esa extraña pesadez que nunca supe definir hasta que bueno... era demasiado tarde.  
  
— Los negocios, ese mundo... esa constante competencia por ser el mejor, tener los mejores ingresos simplemente es un infierno, mi padre siempre me lo dijo — comento aun acariciando el rostro ajeno — Por eso no quise seguir sus pasos.  
Joseph la mira por largo tiempo, analizando sus palabras lentamente hasta que finalmente se lleva una mano a la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos.  
  
— Algunas veces olvido de donde vienes. — susurró, sus ojos cerrados. — Me siento estúpido cuando lo hago.  
  
— A mi me gusta que lo olvides, porque eso quiere decir que no me miras como un apellido con la billetera de un kilometro... eso me gusta — afirmo sonriendo — Además... bueno, tengo algo que confesar...  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te gustan los tipos estúpidos y pobres como yo? — pregunto, ahogando una risa con el dorso de su mano.  
  
— No... espera si— dijo sonriendo, para luego ponerse seria — Yo... se porque tú prima termino en la cárcel, es decir lo he sabido desde siempre pero nunca te lo dije porque no sabia que era tu prima y porque tenia miedo de implicarte en algo peligroso, además Jared y yo tuvimos que ver con que terminara en prisión.  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — cuestiono, alzándose sobre sus codos.  
  
— Cuando Jared era el fisioterapeuta personal de Jensen y este, era novio de tú prima... bueno Jared se enamoro, comenzó casi de inmediato a sospechar que Harris mantenía a Jensen bajo algún chantaje así que empezó a investigar, para aquel entonces, me preocupe puesto que aunque  
  
Jensen fuera un imbécil Jared no dejo atrás su investigación y el apellido Harris, era bastante peligroso, lo sabia por mi padre. — explico, claramente nerviosa — Así que... intervine, asegurándome que tu prima no se diera cuenta de que Jared estaba detrás de ella, también ayude a Jay a recobrar las pruebas, juntos, las entregamos a la policía, el asunto es que tu prima pago a varios médicos para que mantuvieran en un coma inducido a Mackenzie Ackles... eso era con lo que retenía a Jensen.  
  
— Bueno... ustedes dos estaban tratando de hacer lo correcto. — dijo, obviamente contrariado por algo. — pero... solo te diré esto una vez Candice, esta vez fue Danneel, aparentemente para esa época era... normal en comparación ahora, pero si intentas de nuevo investigar a alguien, me encargare de que tengas que pasar una noche en prisión solo para asustarte. — ella no supo decir si hablaba en serio o bromeaba. — Investigar personas es completamente ilegal, además de peligroso.  
  
—¿Me dejarías pasar en prisión una noche? ¿Entera? — cuestiono, haciendo un puchero — Esta bien... entiendo, no jugar a detective privado de nuevo, siento ser yo quien te dijera eso de tú prima Joseph... lo siento.  
  
— Una noche entera. — replico, sonriendo de lado. — Y esta bien. Ella hizo cosas malas, lo sabia, solo tenia la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado para bien, ¿sabes? Que saldría como una mejor persona.  
  
— La verdad es que... entiendo ahora un poco mejor porque te aferraste a ella, si algún día Jared pasara algo así... yo también lo haría — explico bostezando un poco.  
  
— Lo se. — él sonrió cuando la atrae a su pecho. — ¿Quieres visitar a Jay mas tarde o esperar a mañana? Imagino que Jensen lo querrá para el solo por cuanto se lo permitan en el hospital.  
  
— Esperemos unos días, para darles a ambos algo de espacio, ahora... yo también quiero a mi novio para mi solita — pidió, sonando claramente como una niña malcriada.  
  
— ¿Novio? — Morgan repitió, saboreando la palabra. —¿Eso quiere decir que...?  
  
— Eso quiere decir oficial Morgan, que espero poder ser de nuevo su novia.— dijo la rubia, sonrojándose con la carcajada que dejo ir el hombre.  
  
— Bueno, por mi no hay problema, si vas a ser mi esposa mucho mejor.  
  
—¿Qué? — pregunto la rubia, abriendo sus ojos enormemente, la confusión inundándolos — Dijiste lo que yo creo que dijiste...  
  
Y Dios sabia que era estúpido, pero no tanto como para arruinar todos sus planes de como pedirle matrimonio a la rubia, así que incomodo porque no sabia como salirse de esa situación sin que Candice terminara pateándole el culo fuera del apartamento, se encogió de hombros.  
  
— Bueno, en un futuro muy cercano. — sonrío. — Si quieres, podríamos hacerlo.  
  
— Si... si quiero — susurro avergonzada separándose de inmediato del oficial —¿Quieres chocolate caliente?  
  
— ¿Y luego ver una película? — preguntó el de vuelta, sentándose en la cama para atraparla antes de que huyera a la cocina, como seguramente tenia planeado. Cayó sobre ella, dejando su pequeño cuerpo debajo de toda su masa muscular.  
  
— Si... te toca escoger — murmuró aun sonrojada, moviendo su mano por todo el firme peso — Esta tentándome oficial Morgan.  
  
— ¿Si? ¿Esta funcionando? — su voz suave choco contra su oreja derecha justo antes de que una de las manos de Candice se colara por debajo de su camisa.  
  
El estremecimiento que causo su pequeña mano, causo que los dientes del oficial acariciaran la piel de su oreja, apenas lo justo para arrancarle un ronroneo.  
  
—Joseph... sabes que soy sensible ahí... eso es trampa.  
  
— Lo que es igual no es trampa. — respondió, moviéndose hasta que logro abrir con una de sus rodillas las piernas de la chica bajo su cuerpo.  
  
— Estas duro — no era una pregunta, era una afirmación acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la rubia — Supongo que el chocolate y la película tendrán que esperar, quiero jugar un rato contigo.  
  
— ¿Jugar, Accola? — Morgan soltó una risita, sus mejillas sonrosándose con eso. Sabía que significaban esas palabras viniendo de Candice. ¿Quién pensaría que era ella la que llevaba las riendas? bueno, probablemente todo el mundo, pero el aun estaba sorprendido de como le controlaba poniendo los dedos en los sitios correctos.  
  
— Si... tú serás mi caballo y yo, cariño tú jinete — menciono, estallando en risas junto a su novio. Ambos disfrutaban demasiado ese tipo de metáforas más por diversión que por erotismo.  
  
— Veamos como va eso.  
  
No necesitaron intercambiar palabra cuando se separaron, desprendiéndose de la ropa y lanzándola al suelo, dejando todo desperdigado por la habitación, ya se preocuparían mas tarde por eso, ahora solo querían abrazarse en la cama, con cada parte de sus cuerpos rozándose.  
  
Sus cuerpos se movían lentamente, apenas disfrutando de encontrarse nuevamente, parecía que un día había sido una semana, un año... algo tan lejano y doloroso que mientras sus lenguas se movían la una contra la otra, sus corazones quería salirse de sus cuerpo.  
  
— Estas más que duro – bromeó Candice junto a su oído, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas ajenas, dejando ir sentir al hombre lo húmeda y lista que se encuentra.  
  
Le escucha gruñir de gusto y aguantar el impulso de sus caderas en contra de su sexo. Morgan siempre tan recatado en cuanto al sexo, como si no le hubiera hecho sentir cosas que nadie había logrado antes, el muy tonto. Logra sostenerle del cabello y ponerle contra la cama, solo con guiarlo, y le escucha gemir de nuevo, mientras roza sus sexos juntos, dejando un rastro húmedo por toda la polla de Joseph.  
  
— ¿Quieres? — susurró ella, deteniendo su respiración agitada apenas, sus ojos moviéndose a los ajenos que le miran con intensidad, tanta que por un momento se deja abrumar, Joseph la ama y ella a él... no cree poder estar lejos de ese hombre aunque quiera.  
  
Siente sus manos subir por sus pálidos muslos, apresando su cintura mientras mueve las caderas, buscando mas fricción con su cuerpo, dejando que, luego de un gemido ahogado por parte de suya, sus manos vaguen por su vientre hasta sus pechos, donde toma entre sus dedos uno de los firmes senos, apretando lo suficiente para hacerla gemir de nuevo.  
  
—Tócame más... — alentó, sintiendo sus pezones endurecerse, la experta mano abarcaba y tocaba justo donde sabia que la podía volver loca.  
  
Obedeciendo sin rechistar, Joseph lleva ambas manos, tomando ambos pechos y masajeándolos, al principio es suave, incluso cuando toma entre el dedo pulgar y el índice uno de los turgentes pezones rosados, sintiendo todo el cuerpo de Candice estremecerse y humedecerse mas, mojando su polla con sus fluidos, quiere meterse en ella, sentir su interior de terciopelo, pero sabe que no lo dejara hasta que este al borde.  
  
Escucha una pequeña risa, una que hace su cuerpo estremecer, tanto por el sentimiento de ser el responsable, como de ser quien hace que aquella mujer reaccione así, perdiéndose en el placer, frotando cada vez con más intensidad sus sexos, inclinándose hacia sus manos —¿Me quieres? — pregunta esta, subiendo su mano por el firme peso, tocando a su paso lo que sabe que le gusta al oficial  
  
— S—si... — tartamudea, pero logra decirlo, luchando contra el placer que lo embarga.  
  
— Si...se mas especifico cariño — la sonrisa traviesa no deja en la cabeza de Morgan duda alguna de que Candice no es normal, nadie puede bromear en un estado así, no cuando su cuerpo esta prácticamente en llamas, deseando una liberación que no parece llegar pronto.  
  
— P—por favor... — y el realmente no esta coherente en momentos así. — Déjame hacértelo... por favor, Candi... — apenas puede concentrarse ahora que ella ha comenzando a moverse, rozándose contra el, frotando viciosamente su clítoris contra el glande de su polla.  
  
—Yo me la estoy pasando... ah, bien así — menciono, apenas soportando la risa que la invade cuando nota la queja en los labios ajenos — Bebe— acusó para luego reír de nuevo pero esta vez terminando con un pequeño jadeo de por medio —Hazlo.  
  
Morgan gruñó de satisfacción, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando la toma por fin de las caderas y la alza solo lo suficiente para que esta alinee la entrada a su dulce cuerpo con el y con todo el cuidado que puede tener en un momento así cuando esta por estallar, la deja caer, enterrándose con un sonido húmedo.  
  
—Joseph... ¡Joseph! — gimió de nuevo, sintiendo como estaba totalmente llena de su novio una conexión que quizás las palabras nunca le darían — Muévete cariño...muévete  
  
Esta vez es el turno para que Joseph para reír, apenas una débil risa que no sabe de donde viene.— Pensé que ibas a ser mi jinete.  
  
—Oh... ¡Es cierto! — con toda la mala intención del mundo la observa impulsarse mediante sus rodillas dejando caer de golpe y con fuerza.  
  
Joseph realmente gimoteo, cerrando sus labios inmediatamente, para ver como la magnifica chica que tiene por novia (gracias a dios porque le perdonara) saltaba en su regazo, sosteniéndose de sus hombros e impulsándose con sus rodillas. Es una jinete perfecta.  
  
— Candice... — gimió, se siente tan cerca del orgasmo, no podrá retenerlo si sigue así.  
  
—Hazlo no importa... — dijo, su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y levantándose de manera que cae luego sobre sus pechos — Siempre juntos... tú y yo, Joseph...  
  
Pero Joseph no puede hacerlo, no cuando la razón le golpea y sonrío.  
  
— ¿Sin condón? — preguntó, viendo las mejillas rojas de su chica, jadeando y suplicando bajito encima de su cuerpo.  
  
— Tonto...— acusó, es decir él no puede preguntarle algo así mientras su cuerpo esta prácticamente fuera de combate. —Si... sin condón — las palabras salen tan ciertamente seguras de su boca que no puede creerlo, menos cuando sus palabras parecen desbocar al otro hombre sobre su cuerpo, empezando a empujar sin piedad.  
  
Morgan toma el control de su cuerpo en el ultimo minuto, sentando en la cama y aplastando sus pechos juntos, pegando sus cuerpos hasta que están compartiendo el aliento y la transpiración y muy pronto el orgasmo que se derrama en ambos, ella siendo llenada al mismo tiempo que llena a Joseph de gemidos y de su orgasmo.  
  
Candice deja caer su cuello hacia atrás, sintiendo como las manos de Morgan se aferran a ella y sus dientes dejan una leve marca en su cuello, mientras ambos comparten un orgasmo en el color de los ojos del otro, sintiéndose tan unidos como nunca antes. Obviamente, cuando están tendidos en la cama, con Morgan aun dentro de su cuerpo, no pueden calmar sus respiraciones.  
  
— Te amo... gracias por darme otra oportunidad. — el susurro, cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo.  
  
—Gracias a ti... por siempre quedarte conmigo, Joseph te amo... y más te vale tenerme paciencia si quedo embarazada —bromeo, pero la posibilidad latía entre ellos con fuerza.  
  
— Bueno... Si vas a comer como Jared... creo que ya tengo entonces al menos un poco de experiencia. — bromeó, pero no es tan gracioso cuando recuerda como entre ambos acabaron con su sueldo de un mes.  
  
—¡Exageras! — dijo dramáticamente — Y aun así... si fuera a comer como él, seria para el bien de tú hijo, eso suena importante así que no te quejes.  
  
— Es importante. Y no me importaría, me voy a casar contigo tengamos hijos o perros o gatos. — sonrió, acariciando su cabello rubio y colocándolo detrás de una oreja para poder ver bien sus ojos adormilados. — ¿Chocolate antes de dormir?  
  
—Oh sí... y Joseph. — llamo sintiendo con un pequeño suspiro como el hombre se salía de su cuerpo —Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...  
  
Morgan sonrió y solo es capaz de responder con un "yo también", refiriéndose a que el también esta agradecido con ella por todo y que sin ella no seria la persona que se ha convertido para bien.


	16. Cuidando de la familia

Es martes, el día en que la doctora aseguro que Jared tendría su salida, eso es lo que Jensen escucho y que hizo que el domingo en que la mujer se lo dijo anduviera con una sonrisa todo el día, no podía ni esperar ni expresar las ganas de tomar a Jade y a Jared e irse al lugar más seguro que pudiera encontrar.  
  
Aunque Danneel este lejos, encerrada y sin oportunidades de acercárseles no quiere arriesgar a su familia, además, no deja de atormentarse de que la pelirroja no fue quien empujo a Jared, no, fue su suegra y eso solo hace que Jared y Jade aún estén en riesgo. Eso o es paranoico.  
  
De hecho, es bastante paranoico, tiene que serlo. El lunes ve a Morgan, este se disculpa con el, el hombre parece que viene de una buena sesión de sexo por todas las marcas en su cuello, y Jensen solo le ve todo el rato con una ceja alzada. No es tan rencoroso de todas formas, y le perdona bajo la condición de que habrá los ojos, que esta vez fue Jared la próxima puede ser Candice.  
  
Tiene mucha mas experiencia que el hombre en esto de ser perseguido y eso. Richard, el doctor de la naval dice que ha progresado bastante psicológicamente, que la guerra esta allí, dormida, pero calmada, sin darle pesadillas por la noche o alucinaciones durante el día como las primeras semanas luego de que regreso de Irak. Dice que el estrés de lo que ha pasado con su esposo se ha ido, y que debería de dejar de estar tan tenso.  
  
Como si eso fuera poco, ha tenido las bolas de sugerirle que se busque un masajista, y Jensen no le ha partido los dientes porque Morgan estuvo allí con el todo el tiempo, una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Su superior también esta contento de verlo en mejor forma, pero sigue medianamente enfadado por su condición física.  
  
No le culpa, sabe que ha decaído su condición, sabe que ha gastado mucho tiempo al lado de Jared, más con lo que paso. Pero tampoco es como si se arrepienta, sabe que su mismo esposo le ayudara a ponerse en forma apenas encuentren un ritmo en su vida, con respecto a Jade, claro.  
  
Esta pensando en eso, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras aprieta unos cuantos botones por aquí y por allá en su celular, notando como Jared se remueve en la cama, por lo que parece ser la quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos.  
  
—¿Quieres algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa, acomodándose en la silla al lado del castaño.  
  
— No. — le responde de inmediato, tan rápido que es sospechoso. — En realidad si... ¿Cuando van a traer a Jade? — preguntó, mordiendo su labio mientras le ve a los ojos. — Estoy comenzando a ponerme histérico si no la tengo aquí conmigo ya.  
  
— Las enfermeras le están cuidado Jay, esta bien, además antes de traerla debemos esperar a que la doctora te evalué — menciono, pero su atención se volteaba de inmediato al celular mientras hablaba.  
  
— Estúpido celular. — masculló entre dientes, observando como Jensen pierde atención en el mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Hace un puchero, uno de esos adorables que tiene, que también le hacen el manipulador número uno en el mundo.  
  
—¿Dijiste algo? — pregunto, pero sin levantar en lo más mínimo la vista.  
  
— Si, idiota. — Jared gruño y por poco le dio un manotazo al IPhone de Jensen, tenía tantas ganas de mandarlo al suelo pero no quería ver a Jensen enfadado tampoco. — Ponme atención cuando te hablo y no a ese aparato.  
  
— Oh Jay, cariño... estoy hablando con Chad sobre tú caso, es importante, no te vas a poner celoso de tu ex—novio ¿Cierto? — había una clara risa en su voz.  
  
— Por supuesto que no. — respondió, aun contrariado mientras se ponía de pie sin que Jensen pudiera evitarlo y caminaba hacia el ventanal de la habitación, gracias a las enfermeras y a todo el personal que allí conocía, conseguir una habitación con una vista no deprimente había sido fácil.  
  
— Jay vuelve a la cama, solo han pasado unos días desde que te recuperaste y no quiero que te pase algo malo, ¡Jay! — llamo exasperado notando como este le ignoraba, seguramente pagándole con la misma moneda de antes —¿Un ataque de celos, acaso?  
  
— Lo que sea. — murmuro entre dientes, dando un suspiro largo antes de volver sobre sus pasos y subirse a la cama.  
  
Aun lucia desgarbado por el suave bulto en su estomago del que ya se había quejado con Jensen mucho mas temprano. Pero había algo de vida en el, mucho más de la que tenía cuando estaba allí sin moverse el primer día, temeroso de hacer algo malo, ahora podía levantarse y hacer lo que quisiera solo, pero Jensen seguía cuidándole como un águila vigilando a su presa.  
  
— Estoy bien y no estoy celoso. — replico, metiendo sus pies bajo las sabanas, calentándolos.  
— Solo que estas... estas muy distante conmigo.  
  
— No es cierto — se defendió, ni siquiera muy convencido de lo que se dice — Es solo que estoy emocionado que vamos a salir de aquí, parece tanto tiempo... pero no puedo andar saltando por ahí, es decir algo puede pasarles y Jade va a estar en casa por primera vez y ni le tenemos una cuna... y — sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando se da cuenta que prácticamente estaba delirando.  
  
— No va a pasarnos nada. — le aseguró, suspirando de nuevo mientras observa a Jensen bajar la mirada. — Mi familia no se arriesgara a un escándalo ahora que ella nació, no quieren tener nada que ver con su hijo fenómeno. — se encoje de hombros, eso es solo la mitad de verdad. — Y con las cosas de Jade, ya veremos. No creo que sea tan difícil hacerla dormir en la canasta que Candice nos ha regalado, ya podremos ir este fin de semana. — se recostó en la cama mientras habla, acurrucándose. — Ahora vuelve con tu celular.  
  
Jensen lanzo el celular en la mesa, esa que estaba aún lado del castaño, que tenía parte de los medicamentos que la mujer había recomendado para su esposo. Algo que no le había gustado, es que ver a alguien tan sano como Jared con medicamentos causaba un choque inesperado en él, eso hizo que se dejara caer al lado de este, acariciándole el rostro.  
  
— Creo que tengo sueño — susurro, juguetón, pasando su mano por cada parte del rostro ajeno.  
  
— ¿De verdad? ¿El soldadito de plomo finalmente quiere descansar? — Jared sonrió, o más bien bufo cuando le escucho decir eso, cerrando sus ojos y estirando una mano para seguir el mismo camino que marcaban los dedos de Jensen.  
  
— Si... contestó, sus alientos chocando el uno contra el otro, unos segundos después sintiendo también sus narices en contacto — Tendremos que dormir con la pequeña en el cuarto Jay, así que nada de sexo — pico, claramente molestándole.  
  
— ¿Hablas en serio? — susurro, abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo cuando se encontró con la nariz pecosa de Jensen. — No creo que pueda aguantar tanto para sentirte... porque lo necesito.  
  
— Pero no podemos — susurro en respuesta pero su mirada se pierde entre los labios entre abiertos ajenos, deseando simplemente tenerlos contra los suyos.  
  
— Tendremos que conseguir la manera de solucionarlo. — Jensen apenas le escucho. — ¿Sabes? Necesito que me alimenten. — agregó y esta vez el militar si escucho el tono sugerente, ya algo se removió dentro de su cuerpo al recordar que había sido una de las ultimas veces que habían estado juntos que ese termino había surgido entre ellos.  
  
Eso causo una risa en él, una pequeña pero verdadera.  
  
— Ni lo pienses... no en este estado, estas recuperándote, Jay — negó, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse del calor tan atrayente del cuerpo de su esposo.  
  
— ¿Cuál estado? — reclamo de inmediato, colocando su mano en la camisa de Jensen y jalándolo para tenerlo de nuevo en su espacio personal. — Te aseguro que la doctora dirá que estoy fuerte como un toro. — aseguro, pero su premisa de inmediato se cayo con la entrada de la mujer que llevaba su caso.  
  
— No creo que estés fuerte como un toro. — afirmó, entre divertida y sorprendida de verlo con tanta energía el día de hoy.  
  
Ackles soltó una carcajada enorme, acariciando el cabello contrario con cariño.  
  
— Te lo dije Jay... eres como un ternerito indefenso.  
  
— ¿Qué? — cuestiono, abriendo sus ojos y viéndolo directamente a esos pozos verdes que le veían con diversión. — Pues, te aprovechas muy bien de mí, idiota.  
  
— Jay... — llamo golpeando suavemente el brazo contrario, solo para atraer la atención del fisioterapeuta sobre la de su doctora que les veía con diversión y cariño.  
  
— Oh... lo siento. — dijo, riéndose y era casi imposible que alguien se enfadara con el con ese rostro.  
  
— Tranquilo, siéntate, voy a hacerte una última revisión y luego puedes irte. — susurro la mujer que lucia azorada.  
  
Jensen observo como su esposo asentía levemente, colocándose de pie apenas con un ligero movimiento dándole la impresión al militar que pese a las pastillas su salud se encontraba bien, eso le gustaba. Su vista le siguió hasta la cama del frente donde observo a este sentarse, abrir su bata y dejar su pecho al descubierto, donde había unos pocos vestigios de leche.  
  
— Los resultados de tus exámenes ya están listos. – anuncio la doctora, tomando a Jared de un hombro y revisando su respiración con el estetoscopio.  
  
— ¿Qué dicen? — se adelanto Jensen, intentando apartar la vista de como la doctora presionaba un poco el pecho de Jared y un hilillo blanco bajaba de los pezones, era normal, Jared ni siquiera estaba excitado con eso por lo que veía, era el quien estaba hecho todo un pervertido. No tenía moral.  
  
Aun así, Jared lucia tan frágil de esa forma, inclinado, dejando que la mujer tanteara su estomago y presionara su vientre, buscando por alguna imperfección, fue un alivio cuando continuo hablando, haciéndole notar que había estado aguantando la respiración.  
  
Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, la preocupación que lo embargaba con respecto a Jared siempre era mucho mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento.  
  
— Su salud es buena, los exámenes son muy esperanzadores — señalo la mujer, pero la sonrisa no paraba de convencer a Jensen, había algo, algo que claramente la mujer estaba buscando la manera de decirles. — Aún no quiero que vuelvas al trabajo, no tienes toda tú fuerza y la bebe te necesita un tiempo, pero eso no es tan malo. — aclaro haciendo que Jared sonriera y asintiera. — Pero... hay algo negativo también...  
  
— ¿Negativo? — se adelanto Jensen, haciendo que Jared le dirigiera una mirada severa, indicándole que dejara terminar a la doctora.  
  
— No sé como decirles esto, pero tienen que cuidarse mucho, Jared simplemente no puedes volver quedar embarazado dentro de un tiempo, aunque los exámenes apuntan a que quizás jamás te recuperes para un nuevo embarazo... seré directa, actualmente seria mortal para ti y un eventual bebe...  
  
La mayor reacción la tiene Jensen, quien aparta la mirada y se centra en un punto nulo de la habitación, con la mirada de Jared en el. Piensa que debería estar feliz, de que Jared no tenga que pasar por todo eso de nuevo, pero también piensa que ya añora esa faceta de el sin que esta allá terminado aun. Le gusto Jared embarazado, pero sobre todo, Jared teniendo una hija suya, y en algún punto de su manchada mente, pensó que quizás en el futuro podrían tener otro. Ahora, esa posibilidad esta completamente nublada.  
  
— Supongo que eso significa vasectomía. — bromeo, buscando de verdad sonar divertido.  
  
— Sinceramente, eso iba a recomendar, ya que no hay ninguna forma descubierta para hacer a Jared estéril. — aseguro la mujer, bajo, avergonzada de algo que no era su culpa. — Lamento... — pero lo que fuera a decir la joven mujer se interrumpió con sollozo del castaño, que se abrazaba así mismo con fuerza.  
  
Eso fue lo que observo el rubio apenas volteo, alarmado al identificar el sollozo de su esposo.  
  
— ¿Jared? ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto de inmediato, levantándose de donde estaba sentado y acercándose para tomarle el rostro.  
  
— Es que... no se, me siento mal... el aire esta faltándome — agrego apartando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de Jensen, no podía mirarle, sentía que se ahogaba, sentía que le estaba decepcionando, sentía... que era el inútil, que su familia siempre pensó que era.  
  
— ¿Mal? ¿Cómo? — preguntaron al unísono Jensen y la doctora, esta ultima apartándole los brazos a la fuerza para que así pudiera respirar.  
  
— Mareado... lo siento, es mi culpa... sí los hubiera alejado, sí hubiera tenido la fuerza...ahora nosotros... — hablaba intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire, de sostenerse de Jensen y ninguna de las dos la estaba logrando con éxito.  
  
— Es un ataque de pánico. — afirmo la médico de inmediato — Jensen busca que no se ponga peor, iré por algo para tranquilizarle...  
  
— Cálmate, bebe. — pidió, acariciándole el rostro, apartándole los mechones de cabello del rostro. — ¿Qué tienes?  
  
— ¡Es que no sé, como demonios no te has cansado de mi! — exclamo exasperado — Mírame, casi mató a nuestra hija, solo te he causado problemas... estoy horrible, por eso ni siquiera me ponías atención antes ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? , que ahora... nunca podre darte otro hijo — su voz podía haber pasado por alta, pero más que eso era ahogada por la desesperación que sentía subir por su pecho.  
  
— Oh, por favor, no digas eso de ti mismo. Eres hermoso, siempre lo has sido y créeme con un hijo es suficiente, cariño. No pienses eso de ti, mírame, Jay. Te amo así también. — le aseguro, tomándole de la barbilla y buscando esos ojos color avellana.  
  
— ¿Estas seguro?, es solo que cuando quede embarazado, pensé que podía darte la familia que podía ver que tanto añorabas... lo he visto cada día en tus ojos desde que té conocí...lo sé, te conozco y ahora... justo ahora yo...no puedo...  
  
Sonriendo despacito, Jensen lo abrazo con su cuerpo, reconociendo el hecho de que Jared siempre se abrazaba así cuando estaba verdaderamente asustado, y eso era algo que el no quería que sintiera.  
  
— Tranquilo, Jay, si quería una familia. Pero si no podemos tener más hijos, quien dice que voy a dejar de amarte por eso, mi amor. — susurro, besando su frente. — Incluso si hubieras perdido a Jade, te hubiese seguido amando. — siguió susurrando, acariciando a Jared donde sabe que puede hacerlo ronronear como un gatito.  
  
— Déjame intentarlo dentro de unos años, por favor — fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su esposo, quien no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos cuando le pidió aquello, seguramente intuyendo su respuesta.  
  
— No. — respondió con firmeza, sosteniéndolo de la barbilla. — La respuesta es no. No tendremos mas hijos si hay riesgos, no quiero perderte por un sueño estúpido, adoptaremos, llenaremos la casa de asiáticos si es lo que quieres, pero no puedo... — se detuvo, viendo como Jared comenzaba a verse mosqueado.  
  
— Aun no entiendo como puedo ser tan importante — fue lo que respondió el alto, dejando caer su frente contra la otra.  
  
— Hey, eres todo para mi, tu y Jade. — dejo un beso sobre la nariz de Jared y luego otro debajo de su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo para relajarlo.  
  
Sus leves caricias lograron su objetivo, entre cada beso en esa parte, la respiración de su esposo se regulo haciéndole reír al mismo tiempo que Jared, cuando un jadeo pequeño y necesitad salió de sus labios. Quizás aun no entendía exactamente el miedo atroz de Jensen a que él muriera, pero si se ponía en su lugar... solo imaginarse perdiendo al rubio, un sentimiento de asfixia le hacia en cierta medida más adecuada la comprensión.  
  
— Esta bien... no lo intentare, pero nunca, ¡Nunca me dejes!, te amo...  
  
— Nunca. — Jensen afirmo, antes de inclinarse y besarlo directamente en sus labios, demostrándole que Jared no era el único que sabia hacer masajes, él también, pero de su manera tan peculiar, abrasándole la boca al castaño, ambas manos tomándole del rostro, buscando abarcar todo.  
  
El beso se volvía cada vez más exigente cuando Jared enredó con energía su lengua en la contraria, dedicándose a succionar y dejando que las manos del rubio le guiaran a la posición que mas le gustaba a este. Pronto empezaron a perder la noción de donde estaban tanto que Jensen empujo a Jared hacia la cama, enredando el cabello castaño entre sus dedos.  
  
Inevitablemente, Jared soltó un gemido dentro del beso y abrió las piernas por inercia para que Jensen se acomodara entre ellas. Llevo sus manos a la espalda de su esposo, y amaso la piel como siempre hacia, tocando esos nudos en los músculos de Ackles que sabia lo harían retorcerse de placer.  
  
El Fisioterapeuta gimió, alto y fuerte, quizás demasiado para el lugar en el que estaban pero no pudo evitarlo cuando los dientes ajenos, dejaron una marca en su cuello. El calor estaba aumentando y ambos estaban más que duros, momento que Jared aprovecho para bajar su mano y acariciar los testículos de su esposo, donde sabia que le fascinaba.  
  
— Oh dios, Jared. — Jensen gimió, separándose de los labios de su amante que ahora estaban rosados e inflamados por la vehemencia con la que le había besado, como si aun se le escapara de las manos como antes. — Bebe... — susurro, pero no le importo seguirse frotando, sin importarle que la puerta estuviera entreabierta.  
  
— Jen... Jen… mis — pero no termina la frase Jensen ya lo ha notado y a dejado ir su lengua recogiendo los pequeños vestigios de leche que salen de sus tetillas, aún por supuesto, sin dejar restregarse.  
  
— Diablos, Jared. Había dicho nada de sexo. — siseo, alejándose cuando siente que va a correrse, aunque en realidad lo hace porque el pudor y la cordura se unen en ese momento y salta fuera de la camilla, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.  
  
El menor solo le observa unos segundos, aun jadeando pero claramente resentido, el puchero en su rostro dice todo. Y luego de bufar, se cerró la bata del hospital sintiendo que puede ahocar al rubio.  
  
Pero este más bien le ve mordiéndose el labio para no reír y es que Jared con esos pucheros, se ve sencillamente adorable.  
  
— No te enfades ¿Si? Podemos hacerlo en casa con tranquilidad... y más lento... no quiero lastimarte. — intentó cerrarse los pantalones pero le cuesta hacerlo por su erección, gruñó frustrado, no compro ropa con esto en mente cuando lo hizo. — Joder ahora no puedo cerrarlo.  
  
Jared se ríe levemente, observando a su esposo con una sonrisa picara — Bájatela — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Pese a la situación a Jensen le gusta verle sonreír.  
  
— Es tu trabajo bajarla... – masculló entre dientes, con tan mala suerte que Jared le escucha y se regodea con ello, aun cuando el hace todo lo posible por devolver su erección, pero parece un trabajo imposible.  
  
— Eso planeaba— dijo, su voz con ese tono de obviedad tan molesto — Pero tú quieres que lo haga en casa cariño... pues allá me hare cargo de ti — afirmó, serio, pero conteniendo la risa.  
  
— Estúpida vaca... — murmuro entre dientes, sentándose en la silla al lado de Jared. — Al menos la doctora no me va a revisar a mi. — se burló señalando la erección del castaño y la bata manchada de leche.  
  
— Por tú bien, espero que no me estés diciendo vaca — advirtió cruzándose de brazos para pensar que hacer con respecto a su erección, a su mente viniendo una sola solución. — Quizás, la solución más lógica... es bajarla — agrego bajando su mano con cuidado, apartando la bata del hospital y empuñando la base con un jadeo de por medio. Empezando con ello a masturbarse.  
  
— Jared, deja de hacer eso... – Jensen dijo en contra de su voluntad. No podía creer que este hombre hace unos minutos hubieras estado teniendo un ataque de pánico respecto a no ser suficiente para el. Sonrió por dentro y estiro una mano para detener a Jared, pero en lugar de hacer eso, solo siguió masturbándolo.  
  
— ¿Por qué? — pregunto, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Jensen y aferrándose a este con ambas manos.  
  
— Porque no es justo... — respondió acariciando el glande con su dedo pulgar, presionando la base con la yema de su dedo, aplastando ese punto en el que ponía a Jared a punto de caramelo.  
  
El castaño se mordió el labio, para contener el gemido que quiso salir desde el fondo de su garganta, uno fuerte y grueso, haciendo que el enorme cuerpo temblara totalmente.  
  
— Eres tú... el que, ah, dios, no me dejas tocarlo...tocarte — sus palabras salían cortadas, por cada caricia ajena.  
  
Jensen sonrió, apretó su entrepierna con su mano y se agacho tomando a Jared en su boca, dejando que la calidez penetrara su boca con el movimiento de sus mejillas hundiéndose.  
  
— Jen, Jen, ¡Dios! — susurro contra a boca del pecoso, sintiendo el orgasmo acercarse.  
  
El sabor salado le hizo gemir, a Jensen, no era su costumbre chupársela a Jared, pero se sentía deseoso de hacerlo hoy. Trato de tomar un poco más pero se sintió ahogarse y volvió a succionar la punta, con una mano acariciando el muslo del castaño y la otra mano apretando un pezón gentilmente.  
  
El menor estaba desecho en sus brazos temblando conforme cada ráfaga de aliento golpeaba contra su duro miembro.  
  
— Te amo...  
  
Ackles gimió con la boca llena, necesitando liberarse, necesitaba liberar a Jared. Y rápidamente.  
  
Jared soltó una pequeña risa, quizás cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposo también se acariciaba por encima del pantalón, más bien entre este y afuera, puesto que antes no había logrado guardar su erección, pero cualquier pensamiento se nubló cuando sintió su orgasmo gestarse, tomando apenas a Jensen con la suficiente fuerza para separarle y correrse con ello por todo el suelo.  
  
Su respiración quedo agitada y por su pecho bajaban ahora dos hilillos de leche, eso más sus sonrojadas mejillas le daban un aspecto increíble, en opinión del rubio.  
  
— Eres hermoso...increíble y hermoso... — jadeo, y luego se inclino sobre los pezones de Jared y los limpio cuidadosamente, sin succionar para no ensuciarlo mas. — ¿Esta bien?  
  
— Sí... — respondió respirando agitadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando. Ven acá —llamo con una pequeña sonrisa — Faltas tú cariño. - anuncio, llevando su mano a la erección contraria, acariciando levemente pero lo suficiente como para hacer sisear al militar.  
  
— Ahhh...Jay... — se estremeció, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jared, ahogando sus gemidos contra la suave piel.  
  
— Te extrañaba tanto, tocarte...sentirte a mi lado, saber que estamos bien, te amo Jensen eres lo principal en mi vida, tú y Jade — susurro pegando al rubio a su pecho, lo justo para con ambas manos empezar a jugar tanto con el miembro como con los testículos ajenos, sabiendo lo sensible que era su rubio ahí.  
  
Fue suficiente para llevar al orgasmo a Jensen, simplemente le conocía muy bien.— ohhhh si...Jay me encanta… me encanta... — sollozo mientras se corría sobre la mano que lo masturbaba.  
  
Y el menor finalizo todo con un pequeño beso sobre los labios gruesos — ¿Cómo estuvo?  
— Mejor que nada. – Jensen replico, cerrando sus ojos y por fin subiendo la cremallera de su pantalón. — ¿Cómo piensas limpiarte...? — le pregunto sin aliento aun.  
  
—¿Uh?... bueno, espero sinceramente que haya algo de papel en el baño — dijo, algo nervioso.  
  
— Yo iré. — se acercó a Jay y le acomodo el cabello sudado detrás de sus orejas, limpiando su frente con el dorso de su muñeca. — Te amo, y no me importa si la doctora dice que no puedes tener más hijos o sexo conmigo, eso no cambiara nada ¿Ok? Lo haremos funcionar.  
Jared sonrió, asintiendo con su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.  
  
—Esta bien... lamento el ataque de pánico...  
  
— No, esta bien, sé que probablemente te tendré que recordar de nuevo, ahora buscare a la doctora, quiere que firme los papeles de salida y como ya te reviso, entonces supongo que ya estarás listo para irte, tu y Jade claro. — sonrió dándole un beso en la barbilla. — Además, ya que sabe que estas en condiciones optimas debido a tu pequeño espectáculo podremos irnos más rápido.  
  
—¿Cuál pequeño espectáculo? —chillo, bajando el mismo su voz de pronto — Dime por favor que no nos vio... haciendo tú... sabes eso — dijo nervioso.  
  
— Tu pequeño espectáculo. — señalo con un gesto de su cabeza a la entrepierna de Jared antes de soltar una risilla y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras el y caminando los cortos pasos que le retiraban del consultorio de la doctora. Allí la encontró cruzada de brazos, una sonrisa en su rostro. — Hey.  
  
—¿Terminaron? — pregunto, sonriendo claramente disfrutando el doble sentido de la pregunta.  
  
— ¿Es literal la pregunta? – cuestiona, ligeramente sonrojado, se siente incomodo alrededor de esa mujer, pero es normal, ella les ha visto retozar en cualquier pedazo de ese hospital cuando Jared estaba en sus primeros meses de embarazo.  
  
—Mejor finjamos que no pregunte — eso suena como un "Sí" para el rubio que solo logra sonrojarse más — ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre tu esposo e hija?  
  
— Ah... no lo creo, es decir, ya sé que debo ser cuidadoso con ambos y no forzarlos a nada y cuidar que ambos estén alimentados y eso... ¿Me faltaría algo más? – preguntó preocupado de haberse perdido un punto, era un militar así que lo dudaba.  
  
— No, tienes todo en mente, solo recuerda lo de evitar el posible embarazo, es lo único... aunque — hizo una pausa, pausa que siempre molestaban al rubio, porque sabia que la mujer estaba tratando de decirle algo. — Jared producto del parto prematuro, el coma y bueno... el intento de asesinato — su voz bajo una cuarta, intuyendo que Jensen aún no le había dicho nada a Jared — Esta muy sensible, lo comprobaste con el leve inicio de ataque de pánico que tuvo, así que por favor si pudieras evitar que su familia se le acercara seria lo mejor... los ataques de pánico son peligrosos si tu no estas cerca, Jensen, cuídale.  
  
— Si...mi hermana querrá irse a casa hoy tan pronto como podamos, así que iremos a su apartamento. Tratar de mantenernos alejados de nuestros sitios comunes por un tiempo. – explico, asintiendo como si se le estuviera dando una orden.  
  
— Claro, Jensen recuerda ponerte en contacto conmigo en caso de que aún quieras lo de la vasectomía, ¡Oh! Además dile a Jared que la respuesta a la pregunta del otro día es si...  
  
Jensen hizo una mueca de extrañeza ante el comentario, y se mordió los labios para no preguntar cual habría sido la duda de su esposo. Firmo los papeles de salida y se dirigió a buscar a Jared que ya estaba listo para irse, con la pequeña bebe en los brazos, radiante, Mack también estaba a su lado, vestida con las ropas que él había traído esa mañana.  
  
— Veo que ya te la entregaron... ¿Nos vamos? ¿O quieres despedirte del hospital?  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando cariño?, creo que ni cuando me den de alta trabajare de nuevo aquí— negó sacando una risa de Mack que llevaba en su hombro la bolsa que Candice había traído cuando Jared había estado dormido la noche anterior con cosas para la niña.  
  
Jade tenía puesto un traje de ranita, verde manzana y con dos ojos enormes sobre su cabeza, era tan diminuta que en las manos de Jared que parecía la hija de un enano rana o algo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba encogida en el pecho de su padre, durmiendo.  
  
— Si. Ok, ¿Cómo te sientes, Mack? – Jensen pregunto, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana, y tomando la maleta en su mano libre. – Vamos, Jay.  
  
— Mejor que nunca — dijo la joven Ackles abrazándose a su hermano — Soy tía, al fin me dejaron salir de la estúpida cama, me muero por comer algo decente y no lo del hospital — a eso Jared rio asintiendo con fuerza — Además quiero retomar la universidad y pasar tiempo con mi adorable sobrina, todo esta bien hermano ¿Y tú?  
  
Jared se maravillaba de la forma en que la pequeña mujer volteaba todo hacia Jensen, esperando lograr que este no se guardara nada.  
  
— Pues, no puedo quejarme. — se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro. — Te tengo de vuelta, y tengo una hija y un esposo amoroso. — sus ojos verdes se cerraron y luego se abrieron de nuevo, viendo a Mack sonreírle.  
  
— Recuerden — interrumpió Jared, sonriendo con sus característicos hoyuelos — que debemos comprar las cosas de la princesa aquí en mis brazos, que como vino tan pronto no hemos podido comprarle nada.  
  
— Deberíamos ir a casa entonces, los dejare a ambos allí, además de que debo enseñarte la casa donde antes vivíamos Mack y yo. – Jensen explico, estirando una mano y tomando la de Jared entre las suyas.  
  
Los cuatro subieron al elevador, Jensen quedando frente a ellos, mientras Jared no apartaba la mirada de Jade que aun dormitaba. Jensen no había mencionado en ese tiempo dos cosas de las cuales quería hablar con Jared, el nombre de Jade y el incidente con Danneel, pero estaba bien, podía esperar más para hablar de eso. Tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo ahora.  
  
La casa a la que llegaron cuando arribaron a las afueras de San Francisco, en la parte más costera, era la misma casa a la que habían ido de viaje, esa fue la primera impresión de Padalecki hasta que se dio cuenta de las grandes diferencias. Era un poco más grande, de madera negra y con un largo jardín. Además del nombre Ackles instalado en el portón de entrada y la vista perfecta al campamento militar al otro lado de la costa.  
  
Bajaron sobre arena fría, Jared teniendo cuidado de no resbalar cuando Mack lo guio a la entrada.  
  
— Ten cuidado, algunas rocas parece que siguen siendo resbalosas. – le advirtió, sujetando fuertemente su muñeca hasta arribar a la entrada, Jensen siguiéndoles muy de cerca con las maletas en las manos.  
  
— Hace cuanto no vienen aquí — murmuró Jared, curioso de porque Jensen les ha llevado hasta ahí y no a su apartamento, pero algo le dice que es mejor no preguntar.  
  
— Desde que fui enviado a la guerra. — Jensen replicó, entrando después de Jared dentro del patio, donde este imagina a los perros corriendo por una fracción de segundo antes de negar que algún día podrían tener un sitio así. — Hice que alguien la limpiara ayer, así que no tendrás porque gritar si ves una araña en el baño. — dijo sonriendo en dirección a Mack.  
  
— ¡Gracias al cielo!— exclamaron Mack y Jared a la vez, empezando a reír juntos haciendo que Jade se quejara, empezando a despertar. —Ups... —dijo la menor de los Ackles.  
  
— Ten cuidado al pasar. — Jensen advirtió a Jared, acariciando su espalda una vez estuvieron dentro, Jared mecía de un lado a otro a Jade, besando su frente y viendo como esta se calmaba progresivamente.  
  
—¡Wow! — menciono el castaño observando la enorme cocina que se habría paso ante él— Jensen... puedo, es decir luego — se sonrojo, aunque Jensen sabia que Jared debía estarse muriendo de ganas que por probar la cocina, después de todo el castaño siempre había querido una totalmente equipada.  
  
— Si, todo lo que quieras. Mama era una adicta a la comida casera, debió tener de todo aquí, pero solo he dejado las especias y algo que he comprado ayer en mi hora libre, lo demás lo he tirado a la basura. — explico, dejando las maletas sobre uno de los sofás, viendo como Mackenzie se dejaba caer en el mas grande. — ¿Sintiéndote en casa?  
  
— En casa, en familia y segura, me daba algo de temor que esa mujer pueda salir de nuevo — respondió sin darse cuenta de la mirada castaña curiosa sobre ella.  
  
Jensen se tenso al escucharla e hizo algo muy estúpido, giro su vista hacia Jared que de inmediato se fijo en el, y tan pronto sus ojos se conectaron, Jared supo que algo pasaba.  
  
—¿Qué mujer? — pregunto Jared aferrando a Jade a su pecho sin darse cuenta, en un gesto claramente sobreprotector.  
  
— Ah... ¿Mi hermano no te ha dicho? — Mackenzie pregunto, levantándose y observando como Jensen le da una mirada que podría considerarse asesina. — Oh... ups. Lo siento.  
  
—Decirme... ¿Qué?, ¿Sucedió algo mientras estaba en coma?, Jensen... ¿Jen? ¿Qué ocurrió? — insistió, empezando a preocuparse ante el silencio de los dos— ¿Qué mujer? Mi madre se acercó a Jade, ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
— No, Jared. No fue tu madre. — y Jensen no quería tener esta conversación ahora, y seguramente mas tarde se encargaría de darle un coscorrón a Mack por bocona. — Mira, hablemos de esto luego, ¿Por favor?  
  
— Es algo malo ¿Cierto? — pregunto dejándose caer en el sofá — ¿Jade, esta enferma? ¿Es eso...? — Mack suspiro acercándose al hombre y acariciando el cabello ahora que se había sentado era más accesible para su altura.  
  
—Jared, Jade esta bien... lo siento, Jensen debía hablar contigo en privado, solo no te enojes con él.  
  
Jensen suspiro y se acercó, dejando las botas que tenia ahora en la mano en el suelo y sentándose al lado de Jared, donde podía también tomarlo de los hombros y apretujarlo.  
  
— Cariño, no es Jade, ella esta bien. Es otra persona, alguien que pensé que estaría fuera de nuestras vidas gracias a ti, pero me equivoque...  
  
— ¿Harris? —pregunto alterado de inmediato, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Mack tomo a Jade entre brazos, en caso de que su cuñado se tomara mal la noticia — Es decir... es imposible, yo me encargue de que tuviera suficientes pruebas en su contra para que no saliera, ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
— Morgan sucedió. — Jensen replica seco y de mal humor de nuevo. — Danneel es su prima, por buena conducta la dejaron salir y todo se fue a la mierda después de eso. Ella llego al hospital mientras tu no despertabas, sino hubiese sido por Colton estuvieras... no estuvieras aquí.  
  
—¿Cómo? ¡Que mierda! Pero que no se le ocurrió primero investigar porque estaba esa mujer ahí — exclamo exasperado llevando sus manos a tapar su rostro, procurando calmarse — Por eso Candice y el no estaban hoy en el hospital... dios, intento matarme...  
  
— Si, lo siento. No fue culpa de él, Candice nunca le conto de Danneel en un sentido muy amplio, solo le dijo que yo había tenido problemas con una mujer, pero fue por eso que Morgan no sospecho nada sobre... bueno, que ella podría intentar buscar confianza. Pero esta vez esta completamente... arreglada, no saldrá nunca de la cárcel.  
  
—Pero... ¡Ese no es el punto! Uno no saca a nadie de la cárcel solo porque es familia, sin investigar primero, aunque no supiera que estaba relacionada con nosotros... tuvo que saber que estaba ahí por algo... que, que... — unas lágrimas bajaron por sus asustados ojos que él se apresuró a limpiar — Pudo haberme alejado de ustedes...lo siento, creo que no... Es decir, no sé que pensar...  
  
— Shhh... — Jensen lo arropo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como Jared encajaba sus dedos en su costado, aferrándose a él. — Esta bien. Estamos bien, Jared, por favor, cálmate.  
  
—Estoy tan enojado... y tengo miedo — murmuro aún sin separarse del rubio. Sus gimoteos alterando en segundos a Jade.  
  
— No estés enojado. ¿Nunca has escuchado eso de que deberías cuidar tus emociones alrededor de un bebe? — Jensen susurro a su oído, la mano que no sostenía a Jared acariciando sus mejillas.  
  
Jared suelta una pequeña risa y asiente, intentando calmar su respiración pero sin soltarse del rubio, claramente con miedo aún. — Ella regreso a la cárcel, ¿Verdad?  
  
— Si, y esta vez se quedara allí. Me asegurare de eso. — con un ultimo apretón, Jensen le libero un poco, viendo como Padalecki se retiraba para observarle a los ojos. — ¿Mejor? ¿No quieres usar la cocina ahora?  
  
—Mejor —asintió, sonriendo levemente — Y lo de la cocina suena como un muy buen plan... ¿Quieres lasaña?  
  
— ¿Lasaña? ¿Ese será tu primer plato? — Jensen preguntó, claramente bromeando. — Pensé que intentarías algo más ligero. — se inclino y beso a Jared en los labios. — Me muero por probarlo.  
  
Y definitivamente Mack nota que Jensen es un experto jugando con los estados de ánimo de Jared, porque puede ver una sonrisa tan grande y hermosa, que solo espera que su sobrina la haya heredado, además claro de notar el amor, que entre ellos fluye con tanta facilidad.  
  
— Quizás te de un masaje luego. — Jensen dijo sonriendo, casi burlándose de Padalecki y de como le temblarían las piernas si estuviera de pie.  
  
— Eso seria una buena idea, te noté algo tenso antes... digo para darte yo uno también — menciono, guiñándole un ojo a su esposo.  
  
Jensen quería decirle que tenso había estado así desde el día que nació, y supo que quizás Mack también había querido decirlo por la forma en la que torció sus labios cuando el la vio de reojo. Pero Jared no tenia porque saber eso, no, ahora mismo, Jensen estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo para complacerlo.  
  
— Si necesitas ayuda en la cocina siempre puedes pedirle a Mack, yo cuidare de Jade mientras tanto.  
  
— Eso suena bien — menciono, subiendo su mano a la mejilla del militar para luego inclinarse y dejar un casto beso, junto a un "Te amo" susurrado.

  


Ese día no llegan a salir de la casa; se las arreglan para que Jade duerma cómoda en la cesta cuna que Candice les regalo. Y duermen en la habitación de los padres de Jensen, con Jared por fin teniendo un sueño tranquilo luego de promesas susurradas por parte de su esposo antes de dormir.  
  
Deciden que es mejor que Mack se quede, la chica tiene una mareo en la mañana y Jensen enseguida la envía a la cama y le enciende la televisión, la pone enferma que su hermano la mande por todos lados, pero una sonrisa de Jared y se olvida del tema.  
  
Desayunan primero, huevos con las sobras de la noche anterior, Jared midiendo todo cuidadosamente sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jade en los brazos de su padre. Jared se viste una camisa roja que oculta sus caderas, y se pone unos pantalones apretados, de esos que adoraba tanto usar. Quizás aun no tenga ni la mitad de la forma que antes, pero Jensen sabe que llegara allí.  
  
— ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprarle la cuna y esas cosas ahora? – preguntó cuando el reloj marca las nueve y ya están en el auto.  
  
— Si... al menos lo básico, quiero que se acostumbre a dormir en su cuna desde pequeña ¡Más, no es correcto que estén durmiendo en medio de tus papis! ¿Verdad? — le preguntó a la niña jugando con ella sin apartar la vista — Toda una damita ocupa si cama ¡Imagínate si te aplastamos! — exclamo de pronto y la niña ríe, moviendo sus manitas entusiasmada. Todo lo entusiasmado que puede estar un bebe de dos meses.  
  
Claro que no es la única, Jensen puede notar lo muy feliz y encantado que esta Jared con la niña.  
  
— Bien, entonces iremos a comprar la cuna y los biberones, los pañales... — dio un suspiro. El auto saliendo del garaje. — Es mucho que gastar, también hay que comprarle ropa y comenzar a hacer tantas cosas... — siguió hablando, como usualmente solía pasarle.  
  
—¿No quieres ir? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño — Es que no pareces muy contento — agrego dejando que la pequeña jugara con uno de sus dedos — También una silla para el auto...  
  
— Lo estoy, Jay, solo un poco preocupado, ¿Ya te decidiste de que color será todo? — preguntó formando una sonrisa y girándose a verlo, intentando apartar la preocupación de su semblante, solía ocurrirle, pensar demasiado adelante. — Apuesto a que lo hiciste.  
Jared sonrió algo sorprendido y asintió.  
  
— Estaba pensando en naranja, es que rosado es muy común y ella es muy joven aún para decidir, supongo que luego lo hará... ¿Qué te preocupa? - Era claro que Jared no iba a dejar el tema de lado.  
  
— Naranja suena bien. — contesto pensativo, Jensen no fue su intención ignorar el tema pero lo hizo. — Pintaremos el pequeño cuarto de naranja entonces... — se mordió el labio cuando vio el centro comercial de la ciudad alzarse frente a él.  
  
—Jensen... tenemos que hablar ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, estas muy distraído y preocupado todo el tiempo, eso no puede ser bueno.  
  
— ¿Tenemos que hacerlo ahora? — pregunto dando un suspiro, y viendo a Jared quien estuvo a punto de maldecir por lo bajo pero solo se encogió de hombros y murmuro que quizás mas tarde.  
— Bien. Como quieras. – respondió, y no dijo nada mas hasta que estuvo estacionando.  
  
El portazo al jeep fue casi sin querer, hizo sobresaltar a Jared, pero no lo vio, ya que estaba rodeando el vehículo para abrirle la puerta.  
  
— Recuerdo que habíamos quedado en que diríamos todo lo que nos molestara y es claro que a ti esta molestándote algo — afirmo, aferrando a la bebe contra su pecho para salir del automóvil.  
  
Jensen suspiro, maldiciendo el día en que le prometió eso a Jared.  
  
— No pasa nada, por primera vez en el mundo no pasa nada, solo me preocupa el dinero y que tengamos que quedarnos en la casa, porque esta lejos de tu trabajo y de la gente que conoces, y no quiero bloquearte del mundo, a pesar de que sé que necesitas descansar. — agrego lo ultimo para no sonar muy brusco o algo.  
  
Jared fue abrir la boca, su cuerpo en tensión pero al notar que la niña reaccionaba a las emociones de Jensen y parecía apunto de llorar, no dijo nada, solo asintió.  
  
Jensen lo tomo del brazo y con eso logro pegarlo a su pecho, teniendo cuidado de no apachurrar a Jade entre sus pechos.  
  
— No te enfades tu por favor...solo no quiero que cargues con esto. — susurro suplicante cerca del oído de Jared.  
  
— Tienes razón — admitió disfrutando de tener los brazos de Jensen a su alrededor — Supongo... que es stress...vamos — dijo al separarse tomándole de la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
— Ok... ¿Algún sitio de cosas de bebes que conozcas? — le pregunto al entrar al edificio, fijándose por primera vez en los jeans que Jared llevaba. Tuvo que tragar saliva y domar su mano para no estirarla y tomar uno de esos firmes muslos entre sus dedos. — Te ves bien. — le susurro al oído con una sonrisa, no prestando atención a las risitas de algunas chicas que pasaban por allí y veían a la bebe.  
  
El menor rio y apretó la mano contra la suya, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza — Te diría que tú también, pero la verdad es que tú te ves delicioso — contesto, sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
— Oh. Ya no empieces rebelde. — le advirtió señalándole la escalera mecánica no muy lejos de ellos. — Vamos allí, y luego bajamos por el ascensor. — lo jalo de la mano mientras miraba de un lado a otro, había estado allí un millón de veces con un millón de personas distintas, afortunadamente nadie le reconocería a esa hora y sin su uniforme.  
  
— Si, si justo arriba hay una tienda que quiero ver, tiene unas cosas preciosas para niñas, aunque mi princesa se ve hermosa con lo que sea, es igual a su papa — volvió a insinuar, riendo cuando noto la cara de advertencia del rubio — Ya era una bromita cariño, ya me quedo tranquilo.  
  
— Cuando te folle en publico y nos lleven a la cárcel por escándalo publico, te darás cuenta de porque te lo advertía tanto. — dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y divisar la tienda de la que Jared hablaba.  
  
Era difícil de perder, forrada en colores pasteles y con anuncios de bebes tanto en el tope del local como en la puerta de entrada, pareciera que llevara a un mundo de infantes en lugar de un tienda donde adquirir una cuna a buen precio.  
  
— Bueno... no será tan malo, Morgan puede sacarnos. — murmuro ganándose una mirada entre sorprendida y comprensiva de Jensen — Solo decía...  
  
Era normal que Jared aún no tomara muy bien el asunto, de hecho el militar estaba convencido que Candice estaba esperando que se le pasara el enojo y la ira para que Joseph se disculpara, no la culpaba, era una brillante estrategia. Pero, aun cuando el oficial ya se había disculpado con él, sentía cierta ira en su pecho aún... era duro ver a Jared y pensar que pudo perderlo por esa mujer.  
  
— Bueno, entremos. — le abrió la puerta de la tienda dejándolo pasar primero. – Además, deja de soñar con que lo haremos en público.  
  
—¿Y si jugamos a policías y ladrones?— preguntó al oído del otro hombre haciendo que este dejara ir un bufido pero sin oportunidad a replicar, Jared hablo de nuevo —¡Esta tienda es hermosa!  
  
Jensen se froto el rostro, intentando apartar el sonrojo de él y fijarse en como Jared tomaba a Jade bien en uno de sus brazos y estiraba una mano hasta tomar una manta de lana.  
  
— Ok, no puedo, así que quieres ser tu el chico virgen. — se atrevió a preguntar, caminando entre la infinidad de cunas que había allí.  
  
—¿Te gusta princesa? ¿Crees que es suficientemente calientita?— preguntó a la bebe que solo hace ruidos inteligibles que le hacen sonreír antes de girarse a Jensen —Si... seré el chico virgen y descarriado que necesita que le enseñen el buen camino — susurro.  
  
— ¿Qué diablos veías en el hospital? ¿Porno? — pregunto incrédulo ante lo que su esposo decía.  
  
— No, pero estuve casi un mes sin nada Jen, antes lo hacíamos prácticamente todos los días, así que si... lo creo justificado — acoto señalando una cuna a su esposo —¿Qué te parece esta?  
  
— ¿Justificado? ¿Qué eres un adicto al sexo? — bufo, deteniéndose frente a una cuna que estaba echa de madera, esa era la que le había fascinado, la madera estaba tallada con bonitas aves en los bordes y un suave colchón en ella.  
  
—¿Esa te gusta? — pregunto observando al rubio asentir. — Oye... no me culpes por ser calientito — le susurro acercándose a observar las hermosas aves talladas en la madera.  
  
— Ok, no te culpo, pero que sepas que nada de sexo en el próximo mes tampoco. — esta vez no sonó como una advertencia como el planeaba que saliera, mas bien como una suplica a que Jared asintiera. — ¿Te parece esta? ¿Quieres que nos las llevemos?  
  
— A mi encant


	17. Verdades y decisiones

  
Ocurre por una casualidad. Jared esta sentando vigilando a Jade a la salida del centro comercial, comiéndose un helado, con Colton a su lado dormitando cuando Candice lo divisa entre la multitud de gente que va y viene de los grandes almacenes.  
  
A la chica no le tiembla el pulso para presentarse ante él y darle un abrazo que le saca el aire a él y a Colton que se levantan cuando Jade comienza a llorar por el chillido que Accola da al ver a su tutor. Esta mas que feliz y habla de cosas como boda e hijos y algo con su padre, y deja a Jared un poco a cuadros, porque en esos segundos se le olvida que debería estar enfadado.  
  
Candice hablaba y hablaba hasta que Jensen llegó, sudado y con la pieza que necesitaba para el helicóptero que repara, el colmo que el ejército no sea capaz de tener una colección de tornillos de rosca interminables en el almacén diez. Hasta le ofendía.  
  
Jared prácticamente no ha tenido oportunidad de contestar a la nube de palabras que salen de la boca de la chica, no al menos hasta que Jensen llega haciéndole recordar al alto, que aunque no lo quiera y haya procurado dejar su rencor atrás, el novio de su mejor amiga casi ayudo a matarle.  
  
—Mmm...¿Candice...?, Can... hey, ¡Candice!  
  
— ¿...Y puedes creerlo? ¡Es grandioso! — Ella gritó y da saltitos y luego cuando ve a Jensen y la forma en la que este se para delante de un coche para bebes, es cuando ve a Jade despierta y llorando y Jared también se da cuenta que debería estar levantándola para que no se ahogue en las lagrimas.  
  
Lo hace, moviéndose apenas un poco, puesto que Jensen le acerca el coche y Colton toma el helado, los tres perfectamente sincronizados — Candice... no te ofendas pero solo entendí, la mitad de lo que me acabas de decir, hablaste muy rápido... además tenemos que hablar y lo sabes — contestó arrullando a la pequeña que casi con solo estar entre sus brazos se calmaba.  
  
Es una situación extraña para Jensen y Colton, que sienten que sobran, pero realmente no piensan irse ninguno de los dos.  
  
— Oh... si, lo se. Lo siento. — ella susurró, sus pálidas mejillas enrojeciéndose aun sobre el maquillaje. — Me olvide.  
  
— Esta bien... es solo que, aunque se porque no has estado a mi lado, duele un poco que te escabulleras por el hospital cuando estaba dormido dejar cosas para Jade e irte, además de que no me has visitado ni una vez desde que salí de ese lugar — reclamó, con un pequeño puchero en el rostro.  
  
— No puedes culparme. — ella susurro, acariciando sus manos. — Estaba asustada de que no me hablaras por lo de él tonto de Joseph.  
  
— Quizás fue lo mejor... aún no se muy bien como sentirme respecto a eso Candice, pude haber dejado a mi familia sola... Jensen hubiera tenido que encargarse de Jade sin mi... es decir, fue algo grande ¿Sabes? — cuestionó, con su vista en el suelo, también indeciso de que más decir.  
  
— ¿Mis disculpas no funcionaran para nada, cierto? — pregunta tímidamente, viendo a Jensen y como este cambia su peso de un pie a otro, incomodo.  
  
— No son las tuyas las que quiero escuchar precisamente...  
  
Ella suspiró, por supuesto que sabia eso, pero quería intentar ella apaciguar primero el terreno, volverlo mas pasable para el tonto de Morgan, al cual a ella misma aun le cuesta creer lo que hizo, pero lo comprende, él nunca ha sido el crayón mas brillante de la caja.  
  
— Si, lo se. Solo esperaba, ya sabes hablar contigo primero... pero si te vale de algo, lamento mucho que el no haya sabido nada y que por eso ocurriera lo que ocurrió.  
  
— Lo sé... sé que lo lamentas, enana, pero necesito hablar con él...  
  
Su voz suena demasiado intranquila para Candice, pero Jensen, Jensen comprende el sentimiento, porque simplemente es el miedo aun golpeando contra su cabeza.  
  
— Puedo... ¿Puede ir a tu apartamento? — ella pregunta suavemente.  
— No. — Jensen la corta, sobresaltando a Jared con el poderío en su voz. — No puede ir allí.  
  
— Jensen — su voz suena advertencia —Cariño... por favor.  
  
No es que el este muy de acuerdo tampoco, si es justo consigo mismo le da algo de miedo que el hombre sepa donde viven, pero ese es el punto que ahora están momentáneamente en casa de sus difuntos suegros y no, en su apartamento, Candice y Joseph no tienen por qué saber ese detalle y espera que Jensen note lo que le quiere decir.  
  
— No. — Jensen replica, no le gusta que Jared le suplique de algo en lo que no esta de acuerdo; pero los ojos de Jared siguen fijos en el. — Bien, pero no mientras estés solo. - Candice frunce el ceño, ligeramente indignada pero sabe que no esta en mucha posición de quejarse. No en realidad.  
  
—Esta bien — aceptó Jared, llevando su mirada de nuevo a la rubia — ¿Cuándo?  
  
— Cuando estés disponibles. Morgan puede esta noche, pero... — Ella se encoge de hombros. — no se si tu perro guardián aceptara.  
  
— También lo serias si intentara matar al centro de tú vida una loca, que otra persona dejo ir. — la voz del militar suena fría y con todo el rencor del mundo, pueda que en un inicio haya aceptado las disculpas del oficial pero una cosa es esa a perdonarle realmente y además aceptarle de nuevo alrededor de su esposo.  
  
— ¡Ya basta! — murmuro Jared, enérgico pero bajo, buscando no alterar a Jade — Solo... no hagan esto, ¿Sí?, esta noche esta bien, Candice...  
  
Apretando sus labios al mismo tiempo que Jensen apretaba sus puños y Colton ahogaba una risita, Candice asintió, y luego de una completamente incomoda despedida, desapareció entre la multitud. Lo que vino después de eso fue una mala mirada de Jared.  
  
— No es mi culpa que tenga de novio a un estúpido.  
  
— Lo se, pero ambos sabemos que no es culpa de ella. — afirmo Jared haciendo un gesto para que Jensen se sentara su lado — Esta noche solo... no menciones donde estamos viviendo realmente, me da algo de miedo.  
  
— Lo se. — Jensen asiente, dando un suspiro cuando sus ojos se fijan en el rostro de su esposo. — ¿Estas seguro de esto?  
  
—Merece una oportunidad... el tipo no mata ni una mosca, tú mismo no creías que fuera policía cuando te lo conté ¿Recuerdas? — compartieron una breve risa, mirándose a los ojos — Solo... necesito escuchar porque...y luego decidir, aunque no me quite el miedo que tengo.  
  
— No deberías sentir miedo. — Jensen coloco una mano debajo de la barbilla de Jared. — me tienes a mi para protegerte, a ti y a Jade, y sé que no es suficiente pero estoy haciendo todo lo posibl... — las palabras de Jensen se cortaron con el choque de los labios del castaño.  
  
Era un beso demandante, corto que terminaba solo para empezar siendo un poquito más largo, con Jared mordiendo los labios gruesos del rubio y disfrutando del aliento contra su rostro.  
  
— Lo se... me siento seguro contigo, siempre...  
  
— Eh... ¿Comandante? Este helado comienza a derretirse. — Colton dijo, de pie y unos pasos lejos de ambos, Jared se río en el hombro de Jensen mientras este resopla.  
  
— Deberíamos ir a casa.  
  
—Encárgate de Jade, mientras Colton me da mi helado —pidió a su esposo que asintió, aspirando un poco el aroma del alto antes de separarse.

Esa noche, el aroma que se respira en el auto mientras manejan al antiguo apartamento de Jensen esta enrarecido con algo que ninguno de los dos sabe explicar. Dejan a Jade con Mack y esta queda encantada de tener a la pequeña para ella sola.  
  
La ciudad esta raramente desolada esa noche, así que no les toma ningún estancamiento en las avenidas principales. Jensen consiguió reparar la mitad de la hélice del helicóptero pero el insolente que lo manejaba al encenderlo jodio el motor por jalar la palanca de percusión demasiado fuerte, Jensen estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero dado que era un problema menor pudo regresar a casa antes de las nueve de la noche.  
  
Cuando estacionan, el silencio se extiende un poco más de lo normal, más cuando Jared toma una mano de su esposo entre las suyas y la aprieta contra si, simplemente sirviéndose de consuelo el uno al otro, porque saben que es difícil alejar los recuerdos y sentimientos de aquella noche, especialmente Jensen, que aún recuerda los gritos de las enfermera y como tuvieron que incluso entubar al más alto, buscándole hacer llegar el aire.  
  
Es el quien se arma del valor para bajar y llevar a Jared de la mano hasta el vestíbulo, Morgan y Candice están allí, esta ultima sentada en las escaleras, ahogando un bostezo en la manga de su camisa.  
  
— Están aquí, no esperaba que llegaran tan temprano. — Jensen dijo, tono neutral mientras introduce la llave en el ascensor.  
  
— Pensamos en venir temprano para no despertar a Jade — menciono Candice, su vista sobre el cuerpo tenso de Jared. Le dolía que su amigo tuviera miedo de Morgan, aun cuando este era prácticamente inofensivo.  
  
Tanto así, que estaba segura de que por la expresión de Ackles, su novio estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Ella pensaba que de verdad los problemas con el militar se habían resuelto, pero debió suponer que una vez Jared se creara una opinión seria difícil no estar de acuerdo con el.  
  
— Jade esta bien. — Jensen responde, cortante, y tira de la mano de Jared para que entre al elevador.  
  
Tanto Morgan como Candice les siguieron, en silencio. El ascensor volviéndose un espacio demasiado insoportable para cualquiera de ellos, aunque por distintos motivos, principalmente por parte del castaño que miraba como los pisos parecían interminables así que simplemente se aferro más a la mano de su esposo.  
  
El apartamento lucia exactamente a como lo habían dejado cuando se marcharon, lo único extraño es que la televisión plana que colgaba de la pared en la sala ya no estaba allí. Ahora residía en el cuarto de Jared y Jensen en la casa de los Ackles. Pero ese fue un detalle que Candice no perdió, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
— Tomen asiento, creo que hay cerveza en el refrigerador. — anuncian Jensen, sonriendo a medias y dándose la vuelta.  
  
— También hay algo de pastel, creo — menciono Jared observando como Jensen asentía y se dirigía hacia la cocina — Hum... Hola...— agregó en dirección a Candice y a Joseph.  
Candice bufo.  
  
— Hola a ti también. ¿Cómo estas? — pregunto Joseph, con tanta suavidad que no parecía el.  
  
— Bien... recuperándome y disfrutando de Jade y Jensen — menciono su sonrisa apenas mostrándose en su rostro — Ellos... son todo lo que tengo ¿Sabes?, es decir... son mi familia.  
  
— Lo se. Candice y yo vamos a tener un pequeño también. — dijo orgulloso, una media sonrisa en su rostro. — Se lo que es tener a alguien importante, se lo horrible que es pensar en perderlos o en que harán ellos cuando tu no estés.  
  
Jared estaba consiente de que Jensen se había detenido en la cocina, que no buscaba nada y que seguramente estaba recostado contra la encimera, escuchando.  
  
— Se que lo entiendes Joseph, pero en mi caso hay más, también en el de Jensen... nosotros lo perdimos todo, ¡Todo, Joseph!, él se vio inmerso en un guerra a la que nunca quiso ir, su madre y su padre murieron cuando era más joven, su hermana casi muere... — hizo una pausa, antes de tomar más aire— Yo también perdí a mis padres, aunque de forma distinta, así que no se si entiendes realmente, que somos todo lo que tenemos, que no podemos si quiera pensar — su voz su quebró — estar separados ó que algo le pase a Jade.  
  
— Jared... — Candice comienza a hablar pero un toque de Morgan la detiene.  
  
— Eso lo se ahora. — sentencia, poniéndose de pie, las manos entrelazadas. — Lamento no haberlo sabido antes, por haberme segado en mi amor familiar por Danneel sin averiguar que había hecho antes o porque, pude haberla ayudado, pero solo quería que fuera feliz, que saliera allí... al mundo que tanto añoraba, nunca pensé que hablando de ustedes... le daría vuelta a todo.  
  
— Ella... ¿Ella... siempre fue así? — preguntó curioso.  
  
— ¿Danneel? — pregunto, Jensen cerro sus ojos en la cocina, el conocía esa respuesta por su cuenta. — No, ella era una chica dulce, cuando era niña y joven, soñadora, hermosa. No sé que la hizo cambiar.  
  
— Hubo una época en mi vida... que odiaba lo que soy hoy, así que creo que lo entiendo... sé que hay cosas, hechos que puede cambiarte — lleva sus manos a desordenar su cabello — Lo que trato de decir, es que entiendo un poco mejor a Danneel si tú dices que era una chica dulce... pero el punto es ¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿Mi familia no estará en riesgo?, porque, discúlpame pero no sabes de lo que soy capaz por protegerles...son mi vida.  
  
Y si Jared hubiera visto la sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Jensen se hubiera desbocado en besarla, buscando alimentarse de ella.  
  
— No. No estarán en riesgo. — respondió Joseph con firmeza, arrodillándose frente a Jared y tomando una de sus manos, curiosamente eran mas grandes que las suyas. — Ahora que se lo estúpido que puedo ser y lo confiado en lo que me puedo convertir estaré mas alerta, no solo para protegerte a ti, sino a Candice y Jade también. También me disculpo por haber arruinado tu amistad con mi princesa.  
  
— Siento que puedo confiar en ti... pero tomara tiempo, no todo será rápido. La confianza es algo que se gana poco a poco — suspiro para luego sonreír — ¿Estas bien con eso?  
  
— Si. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. — asintió el policía, sonriendo suavemente y finalmente soltando la mano de Jared. — Gracias.  
  
Candice estaba feliz, pero incomoda, dándose cuenta de detalles que su novio no, como que Jensen y Jared no estaban realmente viviendo ahí. Eso la hacia sentir una criminal, es decir, el que no quisieran que ellos se enterara de donde estaban viviendo. Su vista se desvió a donde debería estar la pantalla y suspiro, con tan mala suerte que Jensen le vio, mientras regresaba a la sala. Pero ella no dijo nada y esperaba que él tampoco.  
  
— De nada... así que, ¿Serán Padres?  
  
— Si. — ella salto, tratando de ocultar su reacción anterior e impidiendo así que el tema pudiera cambiar. — bueno, aun es muy pronto solo una semana.  
  
—Es decir... ¿Qué no están seguros?— pregunto tomando con un puchero el agua embotellada que Jensen le daba. Pasando las cervezas a sus invitados.  
  
— Si, pero en caso de que... ya sabes, no suceda, seguiremos intentándolo. — Morgan respondió, recostándose del sillón, para ser un policía era un poco torpe la verdad, o eso pensaba Candice.  
  
— Intentarlo es la parte mas divertida de todo. — agrego Jensen, causando que su esposo se atragantara en su primer trago.  
  
—¡Jensen! —chillo sonrojándose causando una risa en general — Es decir... sí es lo más divertido, pero no es como si nosotros hubiéramos intentado mucho... me callo — murmuro sonrojado, haciendo que Jensen riera nuevamente.  
  
— Fuiste fácil para embarazarte. — Jensen replico sin vergüenza.  
  
—Acaso... ¿Lo lograron a la primera? —preguntó Candice curiosa, haciendo que Jared se sonrojara aún mas.  
  
— Si... porque... — Jared comenzó, mordiendo su labio cuando escucho la risa baja de Jensen, esperando a que confesara. — ...Porque Jensen no era capaz de dejar de molestarme.  
  
— ¿Qué? — Jensen salto, frunciendo el ceño ante la no tan inocente mentira.  
  
— Tú fuiste quien comenzó a tentarme y por eso se nos olvido el condón — acusó, cruzándose de brazos, seguro de lo que decía o al menos de como mentir.  
  
— ¡Eso no es verdad! Tú siempre olvidabas el maldito condón. Quedemos claros, tú siempre quisiste quedar embarazado. — no fue una acusación, pero la conversación de la playa y el temor a que Jensen no le quisiera regreso a la mente de Jared al mismo tiempo que Candice soltaba una carcajada que Morgan compartía mas silenciosamente.  
  
—Si... como sea — contestó jalando aire, para luego tomar un trago de su botella de agua.  
  
A sus palabras, Jensen se tenso y desvió la mirada al suelo, la risa cortándose en Candice, que se mordió los labios, rebobinando las palabras de Jensen, comprendió entonces que lo que Jared le había dicho era verdad, eso de ser padres no iba a ser de ellos, que quizás Jensen aun estaba confundido, diablos, la prueba de eso había sido como había huido aquel día en el hospital.  
  
— Eh... así que, ¿Podemos encontrarnos el sábado? — salto en la conversación, su animada voz metiéndose en ambos hombres que se habían sumido en un silencio incomodo. — Sé que es demasiado rápido, pero me gustaría disfrutar de algo de tiempo, lo creas o no, te extrañe muchísimo, Jay.  
  
Después de que Jared asintiera y empezaran a ponerse de acuerdo inmediatamente de que centro comercial atacar— ellos usaron la palabra visitar pero desde que Jensen los acompaño una tarde, supo que aquello no era ir de compras sino atacar el lugar, nada que les gustara había quedado sin que se lo compraran o probaran al menos—, pero el punto es que, Jared estaba ignorándole totalmente, primero con los preparativos para salir con la rubia el sábado. Luego con una charla casual con Joseph, incluso luego con su hermana por teléfono, con la excusa de cerciorarse de que Jade estuviera bien, aunque él también sabe que era sencillamente para evadirle. Así, pasa hasta que están en el coche nuevamente camino a la casa donde están viviendo ahora.  
  
Lo peor es que no sabe como comenzar la conversación, porque no tiene ni puta idea de que rayos hizo haya arriba. Así que comienza por el tema que cree sensibilizo a Jared.  
  
— Lamento haber hablado así de ti. No tenía derecho. — dijo, apretando el volante y viéndole de reojo a ver si causa una reacción.  
  
— No sé de que hablas — mencionó apenas apartando sus ojos de la ventana.  
  
— Sobre lo que sucedió allá arriba. Sé que te molesto algo de lo que dije, agradecería si me apuntaras en la dirección correcta y no actuaras como si ya lo supiera. — era claro que no tenia puta idea de que había hecho, pero había que intentarlo por algún lado.  
  
— ¿Sabes porque te oculte lo del embarazo en primer lugar?— preguntó el alto, con voz tranquila, casi como si no le importara, aunque simplemente estaba ocultando sus emociones lo mejor que podía.  
  
Y sin duda, Jensen no estaba esperando eso.  
  
— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con una suavidad tal que Jared quiere golpearlo por hacerlo sentir así.  
  
— Porque... tú nunca... es decir, tú nunca te mostraste entusiasmado por ello antes, es decir cuando estábamos en la playa y te mencione que quería ser padre, me dijiste que algún día podría serlo, con él adecuando, no contigo, nunca te visualizaste conmigo en esta etapa, cuando yo soñaba por tener un hijo a tú lado y ahora... simplemente pareció que me echabas la culpa del embarazo, como sí tú nunca lo hubieras querido, sé que amas a Jade... pero duele pensar que quizás te empuje a ello, que era algo que no querías.  
Su vista se movió de la ventana a sus manos, conteniendo las lágrimas  
  
— Yo... no sabia que hacer, cuando quede embarazado tenia tanto miedo de que me dejaras, que me odiaras... y con lo de la playa, por dios... pensé que seria el fin ¿Sabes?  
  
Hay un largo silencio después de sus palabras. Ni una sola palabra sale de la boca de Jensen que solo sigue manejando el jeep, pensando, analizando las palabras de Jared que se encajan en el como estacas, cortándolo por dentro, pero también haciéndole notar que debió haberlo dicho esa noche.  
  
— No me sentía listo para ser padre. — replico después de un tiempo. — ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Era un asesino, soy un asesino. Las cosas que hice allá, en el desierto, no tienen nombre. ¿Cómo podría sentirme digno de tener un hijo contigo? Maldición, Jared.  
  
—¡No eres un asesino! — replico, apretando sus manos contra sus piernas — Te obligaron... te pusieron en una situación de vida o muerte... solo sobreviviste, eres... para mi eres mi héroe Jensen, ¿Cómo te se ocurrió que no podía querer algo tan importante como un hijo tuyo?  
  
Jensen sonrió, una sonrisa dolorosa que no llega a iluminar sus ojos. Padalecki no tiene idea de lo que esas palabras causan en el, de nuevo. ¿Cómo ese chiquillo puede voltear su mundo de esta forma? Torciendo todo, dándole el lado brillante.  
  
— No merezco esas palabras.  
  
— Si... si las merecerles, Te amo — murmuro llevando una de sus manos para dejarla sobre la rodilla de Jensen apenas acariciando — También mereces esas...  
  
— Nunca te lo dije. Pero cuando me enamore de ti, tenia miedo de que me rechazaras por quien había sido... — si no hubiesen estado encerrados en el mismo espacio, Jared no le hubiera escuchado. Pero lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Jensen colocaba su mano libre sobre la de Jared. — vivía en constante dolor y miedo que algún día descubrieras la verdad... o la vieras.  
  
—Se quien eres Jensen y no importa que hayas hecho en ese lugar... Te amo, amo al hombre que esta aquí conmigo ahora, quizás es hora que cierres ese capitulo en tu vida Jen... deja de recriminarte por cosas que escaparon a tú control y aunque tuvieras algo de culpa... sencillamente no puedo dejar de amarte...  
  
— Te amo también. — la respuesta de Jensen viene sin aliento, ahogada y agónica, golpeando los labios de Jared antes de que este se incline a besarlo, gracias a dios no están muy lejos de casa, se detienen a un lado del camino de piedras, Jensen hace que sus cuerpos encajen perfectamente en el asiento delantero, tomando a Jared de las mejillas y besándolo hasta que lo deja en su mismo estado, sin aliento y a punto de morirse.  
  
Sus ojos expresan todo, brillando más que nunca y Jared tiene esa sonrisa grande y traviesa, esa sonrisa de niño que a Jensen le llamo tanta la atención la primera vez sin saberlo.  
  
— Somos unos tontitos, aún discutimos por pequeñeces — susurro Jared, contra la boca ajena, comenzando a besarle de nuevo inmediatamente.  
  
— Si... espero que no tengamos que discutir de...como porque escogiste Jade... — Jensen dice entre besos, finalmente consiguiendo quitar la camisa de Jared de en medio y poder tocar así su piel.  
  
— Tus ojos— susurró el castaño, su mano moviéndose a acariciar la mejilla de Jensen casi llegando hasta los ojos — Siempre me han cautivado, desde la primera vez que te vi... y Jade, es el nombre de una piedra, que se parece. — aclaró, sumamente sonrojado.  
  
— Wow, ¿No eres todo un poeta, mi amor? — Jensen sonríe, dejando caer su frente sobre la de Jared. — Bueno, creo que fue para castigarme, Jade suena exactamente como Jay, querías volverme loco si te perdía.  
  
— No digas eso de poeta... me hace sonrojar. — acusó golpeando levemente el hombro ajeno — Lo que si fue sin culpa fue lo del nombre, jamás lo escogería pensando que iba a dejarles.  
  
— Si... deberíamos ir a casa, comienzo a extrañar a mi pequeña. — un beso más no es suficiente, pero Jensen se obliga a separarse. — Por cierto, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerte sonrojar— agregó mientras retomaba su lugar en el asiento del conductor.  
  
— Tonto — insultó sin realmente hacerlo. — ¿Crees que tome la dedición correcta con Morgan?  
  
— Si. Lo hiciste. El tipo es un idiota total, no creo que sepa donde esta de pie... ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?  
  
—No te burles de él... es tontito pero ¿No tiene suficiente con cada metedura de pata que él pobre tiene, como para que nos burlemos de él?, espera... eso sonó peor ¿Verdad?  
  
Jensen estaba carcajeándose en su lado del Jeep, tratando de controlarse mientras doblaba la última esquina para llegar al estacionamiento de la casa de sus padres.  
  
— Ok, parece que aun te gusta el chico. Puedes quedarte con el.  
  
— Parece que hablamos de un perrito — contestó Jared bostezando cuando Jensen detuvo el auto —Estoy cansado...  
  
— Entonces vamos a dormir, Mack debería haberse acostado por ahora. — hablo mientras abandonaba el vehículo, cruzando la distancia que lo alejaba de ayudar a Jared a bajarse.  
  
— Me gusta esta casa ¿Sabes? — mencionó tomando la mano que le ofrecía su esposo.  
  
— ¿Si? — la confesión era extraña para Jensen, que aunque Jared no le necesitara para caminar, aun así lo sostuvo todo el tiempo.  
  
— Si... aquí te sientes cómodo, fue de tus padres después de todo, si quisieras... tú sabes, podríamos quedarnos aquí — se encogió de hombros al decirlo, pero estaba expectante de la respuesta.  
  
— ¿Seguro? — la mirada de Jensen se poso sobre la suya, el sonido de las olas estaba justo detrás de ellos, chocando con la arena, un sonido pacifico con el que había crecido.  
  
— Si, cariño me gustaría que Jade crezca aquí, me gustaría que tú puedas quedarte en este lugar y no es tan lejos, puedo viajar a mi consultorio cuando empiece a trabajar de nuevo, incluso en un futuro trasladarlo más cerca de aquí... la base también te queda a buena distancia, incluso más que desde el apartamento ¿Qué dices?  
  
— Eh... bueno, me tomas por sorpresa. — Jensen sonrió, incrédulo, viendo a Jared y luego a la casa. — Yo, si te gusta, si quieres quedarte, me gustaría quedarme también.  
  
— Si...si quiero — admite, atrapando a Jensen en uno de esos abrazos en que amenazaba dejarle sin aire — Sera nuestro hogar, para ti por segunda vez...  
  
— Si, eso es lo que me preocupa. — Jensen frunce el ceño y ve a la caja. — Ahora puedo tener mejores recuerdos en ella contigo, aparte de los que ya tenía.  
  
—Eso suena bien ¿No te parece?, es un nuevo inicio, juntos — aclaró bostezando de nuevo.  
  
— Ok, chico grande. Hora de ir a dormir, ya hablaremos en la mañana de esto. — Con un beso en su mejilla, Jensen decide que es suficiente de ellos allí afuera donde el clima comienza a volverse frio.

  


Han logrado prácticamente volver a su rutina normal, algo bueno para Jensen que respiro aliviado cuando el castaño salió, en palabras de la doctora, perfectamente saludable para todo lo que le sucedió hace poco. Es un alivio y algo por lo que el militar anda de excelente humor en la base, sus subordinados lo han notado e incluso cuchicheado un poco al respecto pero nada que no detiene el mismo Colton por el bien de todos. La última vez que el comandante les había encontrado hablando de su vida, el castigo no había sido muy bonito.  
  
Jared aún no estaba trabajando, pero se la pasaba el día con Mack, acompañándola a su antigua universidad e iniciando con ella, los tramites necesarios para reingresar, por supuesto que con Jade en sus brazos, disfrutando cuando alguien adulaba a su pequeña por lo hermosa que era... aunque muy en su cabeza se decía que como no serlo, con un padre como Jensen. Mack siempre arqueaba una ceja en su dirección y más de una vez se pregunto, sino lo había dicho caso en voz alta. Siempre se sonrojaba luego, porque la risita de su cuñada no auguraba nada bueno.... seguro, sí lo había dicho en voz alta. El tiempo que no estaba con Mack, lo pasaba con Candice ayudándole a estudiar la teoría para su pronta graduación o atacando algún centro comercial — termino utilizado por Jensen — el las clasificaría mas como unas, ¡Compras pequeñas e inocentes!.  
  
Y ese día, ese día en particular sabia que Jensen llegaría del cuartel alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde luego de estar dos días alejado de casa, así que se despidió de ambas chicas y voló hacia su nueva casa, para prepararle algo delicioso de cenar, incluso había comprado del vino favorito de su esposo.  
  
— Necesito más condimentos. – se quejo, viendo el estante donde aun pertenecían lo que parecían ser recetas secretas de Donna Ackles, por los envases con nombres escritos en marcador.  
  
Estaba tan feliz con todo. Jade estaba durmiendo en la pequeña cuna de madera encima de la mesa, mientras él se movía de un lado a otro. Estaba solo y ya no le asustaba, no como antes.  
Todo parecía marchar a la perfección. Incluso podía ir y tomar un baño en la bahía si así quisiera, rodando por la arena mientras veía a Jensen cargar a Jade. Dios, el solo recuerdo lo enloquecía de amor.  
  
Jensen era lo que siempre soñó y era increíble como solucionaban cada problema que tenia en frente con facilidad, si discutían y por el carácter de ambos esas discusiones tendrían a subir de tono, pero siempre lo arreglaban, le gustaba pensar que habían nacido para estar juntos. Quizás era algo cursi, pero no le importaba.  
  
Sus dulces pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el timbre, frunció el ceño, le había dicho a Candice claramente que no se apareciera allí esa noche ni porque peleara con Morgan, esta era la noche que había guardado para Jensen y el, bueno... a medias, ya que Jade siempre acababa armando un berrinche cuando estaban a punto de hacer algo. Ese era un pensamiento reconfortante, echarle la culpa a su hija de que no estuvieran haciéndolo y no verlo como un problema real y palpable.  
  
Se acercó a la puerta, con la paleta en la mano y abrió la puerta.  
  
Si la gente pudiera morirse de la impresión y si el no fuera resistente (años de practicar con cadáveres en la universidad las mejores formas de colocar un hueso lo habían hecho así) a toda impresión, de verdad se hubiera ido al suelo.  
  
— Mama. — su boca le traiciona, no importa que la mujer frente a él prácticamente le haya intentado matar, no podía de dejar de identificarla como su madre. Pero su cuerpo si recordaba el miedo, puesto que inmediatamente tembló dando gracias al cielo que la puerta continuara con seguro, así la mujer no podía entrar.  
  
— ¿Jared? – preguntó suavemente, tocando la puerta, movimiento que hace que Jared retroceda, aun con intenciones de huir, pero sus pies parecen pegados al suelo. — Jared, mi querido niño.  
  
—Pero que... —la cara de Jared no puede mostrar más su sorpresa, pero las palabras se le cortan de la garganta al notar que la mujer se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos, no entiende porque, prácticamente estuvo apunto de matarle la última vez que le vio.  
  
— Jared, me alegra saber que estas bien... dios, cuando escuche que habías sufrido un accidente en el hospital y que mi nieta podría no haber sobrevivido, me sentí tan arrepentida... por favor, perdóname. — susurro, empujando la puerta para verlo mas de cerca, pero la cadena de la puerta no la dejo moverse mas que unos centímetros.  
  
— Mama... es, ¿Es en serio? — odio que su voz sonara con esperanza, realmente lo odio. Pero no pudo evitarlo, aún así no abrió la puerta preguntándose de pronto como su madre sabia la dirección de su nueva casa.  
  
— Si... — tenia una sonrisa tan hermosa en su rostro, una sonrisa que Jared creyó haber olvidado. — ¿Dónde esta? Mi nieta...  
  
— Esta bien... ella esta sana— no estaba contestando a la pregunta realmente, aún no creía lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos aunque guardara esperanza.  
  
— ¿Cómo es su nombre? — preguntó, acercándose mas, tanto que casi puede escucharla respirando, y eso solo le eriza todos los vellos de la piel, ni loco va a decirle el nombre de su pequeña.  
  
— No puedo — dice, las lágrimas bajan por sus ojos — No puedo decírtelo, no puedo confiar en ti... lo siento, pero no puedo...  
  
— ¿Por qué no? — la voz de la mujer sube a un tono que le hace saltar, era como cuando le regañaba a él y Jeff por entrar en la cocina con los zapatos llenos de barro del jardín.  
  
— Porque nos empujaste por las escaleras, ¡A mi y a tu nieta! — su voz se alza, no es su intención, pero es que pareciera que por primera vez el miedo pasar a ser rabia, rabia que le hace querer alejar aunque sea por la fuerza a cualquiera que quiera lastimar a su familia.  
  
— ¿Por qué? No... No lo se... — tartamudeó, como si comenzara a ponerse nerviosa de repente. — Realmente no lo se...  
  
— ¿Estas segura que no lo sabes? — preguntó, voz baja e incrédula, tanto años de culparse, unos cuantos más de ignorarlos y otros preguntándose que estaba mal en él, hacia sus emociones revolotearan en su interior sin rumbo mas que la ira — Claro que lo sabes, querías matarme mama, lo dijiste... me querías muerto porque no fui lo que tú y papa esperaban, no fui Heterosexual y eso significo el fin, deje de ser su hijo, deje de ser alguien para ustedes... es como si hubiera dejado de existir.  
  
— ¡Eso no es verdad! — Ella grito, y golpeo la puerta con su puño. — Eso no es verdad. ¿Cómo podría ser verdad? ¡Te amo, hijo!  
  
— ¡Es cierto! — gritó con igual fuerza, odiándose cuando escucho a Jade llorar, el llanto enloqueciendo aún más a la mujer — Papa y Jeff me golpearon hasta casi matarme, cuando era un niño...¡Y tú los dejaste!  
  
— Ellos no sabían lo que hacían... tu padre nunca... nunca supo lo que hacia... pero él se arrepintió... — cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar profusamente de sus ojos, Jared supo que tenia que cerrar la puerta, protegerse de esto.  
  
— Eso es mentira... si fuera verdad me hubieran buscado hace mucho tiempo y no, lo único que hicieron fue perseguirme porque no quise atender al pobre bastardo ese — gruño, era la primera vez que esas palabras abandonaban su subconsciente, había pensando y sentido cosas así prácticamente desde el día que recibió la primera golpiza, pero hoy por alguna razón habían pasado de pensamientos a palabras.  
  
Con un suspiro empujo la puerta, con claras intenciones de cerrarla, calmar a Jade y llamar a la policía, al igual que a Jensen. Así como a Chad, puesto que su familia había transgredido la orden de alejamiento.  
  
La puerta fue pateada con tal fuerza de sus manos que la cadenilla cedió, estaba seguro de que eso iba a ser imposible para una mujer del tamaño de su madre, Pero cuando vio el metal ceder, se alejó, no iba a ser capaz de golpearla para defenderse, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
Su primer pensamiento fue Jade, como proteger a su pequeña hija que no paraba de llorar así que sin quedarse a ver si la mujer entraba, o no, corrió hacia la cocina, buscando resguardar a su bebe en sus brazos, quizás encerrarse en alguna de las habitaciones de arriba.  
  
Cuando tomo a la pequeña rubiecita entre sus brazos lo que escucho fue un golpe seco, al girarse vio como su madre yacía en el suelo, en el medio del pasillo, su cabello cubriendo su rostro y desparramado por el suelo, su cuerpo tieso. Eso lo asusto, haciendo su corazón latir con angustia en su pecho.  
Sus ojos se alzaron hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Jensen, quien le devolvía la mirada, cálida con preocupación.  
  
— ¿Jensen? — preguntó aun aferrando contra su pecho a Jade, que solo gimoteaba ahora, pero claramente inquieta por como estaba el cuerpo de Jared, sumamente rígido.  
  
— Espera aquí. — le ordeno (porque eso fue lo que escucho, una orden), se inclino sobre la mujer y la tomo del medio, lanzándosela al hombro sin cuidado y caminando por el pasillo hasta que Jared lo perdió de vista.  
  
— Ya... Ya pequeña... tranquila, todo estará bien — decía a la bebe que fue calmándose en sus brazos poco a poco, mientras el mismo se calmaba con la respiración constante de Jade.  
  
Dejo un beso en su frente y finalmente consiguió el valor para desobedecer a Jensen y caminar hasta la puerta con cuidado, desde la entrada podía ver a Jensen hablar por celular, haciendo gestos y gritando una que otra barbaridad que llegaba a su oído, pero personalmente, no se sentía con ganas de salir allí, así que solo regreso a la cocina y se sentó, sintiendo como Jade tomaba uno de sus pecho pidiendo algo de comer.  
  
— ¿Eres algo comelona, verdad? — pregunto con cariño, acomodando de nuevo a la pequeña en sus brazos de tal manera que esta pudiera comer algo — Espero que seas una buena niña y que te guste todo, aunque si eres quisquillosa no hay problema, me gusta cocinar varias cosas princesa.  
  
La escucho gemir, y le hizo reír y relajarse. Era exactamente como el, pasaba los nervios comiendo. Después de un rato, los pasos de Jensen se escuchaban de vuelta junto con el de un auto estacionarse frente a la casa, Jared no necesita asomarse por la ventana para saber que es Morgan.  
  
Cuando Jensen le ve se sonroja y desvía la mirada, se mueve incomodo y luego es que habla. Realmente le hace reír su forma de reaccionar cuando esta alimentando a Jade.  
  
— Morgan se la llevara. Deberías llamar a Chad y hablar con el.  
  
— Si... — asiente, sin levantar su vista de Jade — Eso planeaba hacer...gracias Jen...  
  
— ¿Estas... estas bien? — preguntó, rascándose la nuca y observando la cena a medio hacer.  
  
— En realidad... Sí... solo, esta vez simplemente pude decir muchas cosas que me callaba ¿Sabes?, el miedo solo me inundó cuando pensé que ella había entrado y fue por Jade, no quería que la dañaran... no me importaba que pasara conmigo, solo quería a Jade a salvo— suspiro, sus ojos al fin encontrándose con los de Jensen — Estoy bien...  
  
— Estoy orgulloso de ti. — Jensen dijo al cabo de un rato, acercándose a él, una mano rodeando su cabeza y obligándolo a inclinarse ligeramente para recibir un suave beso. — Dios, me asusto un coñazo verla de pie en la puerta. Me alegra que estés bien.  
  
— A mi me alegra que llegaras, aunque es bueno... ver que después de tanto tiempo pude defenderme yo... te amo — soltó improviso, riendo cuando Jade soltó su pecho, al parecer satisfecha.  
  
— Bueno, tienes ese tamaño por algo, ¿No? Mack sigue diciendo que como fuiste tu el que termino embarazado. — Jensen se ríe y acaricia una de sus mejillas. — Iré a ver a Joseph, espérame aquí.  
  
— Apresúrate — dijo, de pronto, para luego sonrojarse — Digo... es que hoy te había preparado algo especial, así que... regresa pronto. — lo que Jared no decía era que no quería muy cerca a su esposo de esa mujer, aunque Jensen supiera perfectamente defenderse, le daba miedo quizás irracional si, pero Jensen pareció entender porque asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
— Solo... le acompañare a la comisaria, debo llenar un reporte. Llegare antes de que puedas notarlo, y no le abras la puerta a nadie.  
  
— ¿Quieres que le diga a Chad que los alcance allá? — preguntó asintiendo — A nadie...  
  
— Si, por favor. Y llámame si quieres hablar, intentare estar disponible, llamare a Colton, tenia una cita con un hombre hoy, pero seguramente lo librare de su miseria de tener que ser follado por un enclenque.  
  
Jared soltó una pequeña risa en respuesta.  
  
—¿Comó estas tan seguro que es un enclenque?  
  
— ¿Has visto a Colton? — pregunto Jensen alzando una ceja sugerente que a Jared no le gusto nada. — lo siento, bebe, solo bromeo. La verdad es que lo necesito enfocado en su carrera y no en algún idiota.  
  
— ¿Igual que Morgan te necesitaba centrado en otra cosa que no fuera en mi? — preguntó, sonrojándose al recordar el ataque de celos del cuartel y como termino viendo aun motón de hombres desnudos en la ducha. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado.  
  
— Si, es casi una situación semejante, solo que yo seguiré siendo comandante, y el aun tiene muchos cargos que escalar. — Jensen se encogió de hombros. — Hablamos luego. Te amo. — Jensen se inclino y le beso antes de comenzar a caminar a la puerta girándose una última vez para ver a su hija y a su esposo.

  
Ha remodelado el lugar completamente, gracias a Candice, era un viejo departamento de peluquería que estaba a la venta y que la chica compro para que ambos montaran un pequeño Spa en la esquina de Watson Street, con vista a la playa y una hermosa superficie plana en la parte trasera que podían usar para hacer un sauna para clientes con problemas de estrés.  
  
Estaba tan emocionado con la idea que por las paredes desconchadas y por pintar veía cuadros y anuncios y cosas que aun no estaban allí pero que estarían, desde allí podía caminar a casa muy tranquilamente, no le quedaba a mas de dos calles, pero Jensen siempre le gustaba recogerlo en la puerta y llevarlo a casa, se excusaba en que no quería que se cansara.  
  
Hoy, sin embargo, había usado otra excusa, una olorosa y que le había dejado satisfecho. Comida. Pero no cualquier comida, sino comida en Kane's. Adoraba ese restaurant, adoraba ver a Jensen relajarse y beberse una cerveza mientras él comía, vigilando de reojo a Jade.  
  
— Hable con Chad por teléfono hace unas horas — comenzó, intentando que Jade pruebe un poco de pescado pero la niña sierra sus labios con fuerza — Empezó la vueltas legales para pelear la parte de la herencia que me corresponde, ¡Oh vamos Jade, es rico, el pescado es lo mejor!  
  
— Oh, si bebe, no lo comas. — Jensen la apoyo desde donde estaba sentado, riendo cuando recibió una mirada asesina de Jared. — Bueno, ¿Y que dijo? ¿Solo que esta comenzando o algo mejor?  
  
— Me preguntó si queríamos demandarles, por intento de homicidio y allanamiento de morada — menciono suspirando derrotado cuando Jade parecía que se iba a poner a llorar por su insistencia — Y también dijo que te preguntara, si dejaras perder la empresa de los Harris... no puedo creer que odie el pescado.  
  
— Tú eres quien dice que se parece a mí. — fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle un trago a su cerveza. — No quiero el dinero de Danneel, Morgan puede tenerlo y su familia, yo no tengo problema con eso. Pero si tengo un problema contigo.  
  
—¿Conmigo? — preguntó sorprendido —¿Qué hice?  
  
— No que hiciste, ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Jensen replico, mismo tono neutral.  
  
—¿Sobre que? — preguntó confundido.  
  
— Sobre la decisión que tendrás que tomar sobre si demandar o no.  
  
— Yo... Suena bastante malo que un hijo demande a sus padres ¿Cierto? —preguntó con tono de voz bajo, pretendiendo que sonara justo como una broma pero fracasando — No lo sé...una parte de mi dice que es muy arriesgado simplemente no hacerlo... pueden intentar hacerme daño otra vez y quizás esta vez lo logre, o lastimarte o a Jade...  
  
— Entonces, ¿Qué decidirás? — dándole otro trago a la cerveza Jensen se enderezo en la silla, perdiendo su pose relajada.  
  
— Los demandare... casi pierdo a Jade y muero dos veces por no enfrentarlos, no me pasara una tercera vez... solo espero que no te decepciones de mi  
  
— No me decepciono. Es tu decisión. Puede joderme un poco, prefiero que los juzgue otra clase de ley, pero lo que elijas será lo mejor. Como Jade, a la que no le gusta el pescado como yo.  
Eso hizo reír a Jared que asintió soltando la cuchara sobre el plato.  
  
— ¿Crees que es lo correcto? — preguntó inseguro — Es solo que no quiero arriesgarte o a Jade...  
  
— No soy yo el que va a temerle a un montón de psicóticos. — dice con un tono sarcástico, pensando en como no le costó nada golpear a la madre de Jared en la parte trasera de su cuello y desmayarla. — Pero por el bien de nuestra bebe haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance para protegerla.  
  
— Bien... entonces hablare con Chad...sobre las dos cosas, la demanda y que le regrese la empresa a la familia de Morgan — concluyó suspirando un poco más tranquilo, su cuchara con un trocito de pescado regresando hacia la niña que apenas le observo cerro la boca.  
  
— No te preocupes, te ama tanto como yo. — Jensen estiro una mano y le acaricio debajo de la barbilla, Jared tembló, todo su cuerpo electrificándose con ese toque. Diablos, ya eran dos meses desde que no tenían nada de acción.  
  
— No puedo creer que lo odie, ni siquiera lo ha probado, es como si hubiera nacido con un radar que le indique que el pescado es feo... tú culpa — bromeo, Jensen guiñándole un ojo en respuesta — Sabes... ayer hable con Candice toda la tarde...  
  
— Que extraño. — Jensen dijo con el sarcasmo inundando su voz de nuevo, haciendo reír a Jared. — ¿Arruinaron la tarjeta de su padre de nuevo?  
  
— Solo una parte de la tarde... la otra parte se la paso hablando de que quería tener tres hijos — susurro, resignándose a comerse el trozo de pescado que su pequeña princesa no quería.  
  
— ¿Si? No parece tener esa esencia de madre como tú la tienes. No que diga que vaya a ser mala con su primer hijo. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pidiendo por otra cerveza a Chris con un gesto de su mano.  
  
—Yo también pienso que con uno... no querrá más, la vida es curiosa, ella puede tener varios y yo — se calló de pronto, llevándose otro trozo de pescado a la boca.  
  
Fue una bofetada silenciosa la que le dio a Jensen, que giro su cabeza tan rápido que se pudo escuchar los huesos de su cuello crujiendo. Las palabras le hicieron también fruncir el ceño, ¿Comó Jared podía...? Bueno, era obvio que aun se sentía culpable.  
  
— Jared. Jade es suficiente para mí. — dice, tratando de hacerle ver que hablaba en serio. — Bebe, solo...  
  
— Solo... — repitió, alzando la vista hacia Jensen, odiando el haberle lastimado, podía verlo en sus ojos verdes, el miedo a perderle.  
  
— Escucha, sé que es difícil, pero no hay manera que vaya a renunciar a la operación, como dije, hare todo lo necesario para mantenerlos a ti y a Jade a salvo y si eso incluye no tener hijos, entonces no tendremos oportunidad... no ahora al menos. Aun tenemos mucho tiempo... para sanar.  
  
— ¿Y si yo te lo pido? — hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas — Diablos, ni siquiera estoy seguro si volvería a intentar un embarazo, amo a Jade pero estuve jodidamente asustado mucho tiempo, pero cerrar las puertas a un hermano o hermana para ella... no me parece justo, es casi como quedarse sin esperanzas...  
  
— ¿Sabes que eso no es nada justo, verdad? — preguntó, resoplando como un toro, ya casi al borde de la derrota mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldar de la silla.  
  
— Lo sé... lo siento Jen, pero creo que lo mejor para nosotros, como familia es eso, simplemente que nos cuidemos. — afirmo, su vista fija sobre la verde.  
  
— Eso no es razón suficiente, hay un montón de niños que son hijos únicos, ¿Y de que te valió a ti tener hermanos?  
  
— Nada... pero a ti si Jen, tú rostro cuando ves a Mack... la forma en que logra llegar a ti, tranquilizarte, quiero que Jade tenga eso — es casi una batalla campal, ninguno quiere apartar los ojos del otro, mientras tiran argumento tras argumento.  
  
— La respuesta sigue siendo no. Te amo, y a Jade, ¿Qué pasa si llegas a morir por tratar de buscar una hermana o un hermano para nuestra bebe?  
  
— No moriré y si pasara, seria porque simplemente era mi hora, no por un bebe... ¡Jen, la doctora dijo que eventualmente podía volver a intentarlo!  
  
— ¿Si? ¿Y? — no es una buena idea hacer enfadar a Jared, pero es su culpa por haber traído el tema a colación. — No lo intentaremos y punto.  
  
— Por favor... no me hagas sentir como cuando estaba con Chad, como que alguien tenia que protegerme de todo el mundo... como un inútil, déjame decidir esto, ¡Déjame hacerlo! — insistió — No hoy... no mañana, quizás ni siquiera lo haga pero solo déjame tomar esta decisión... sentir que también puedo ser lo bastante fuerte para que te sientas seguro a mi lado...  
  
Es automático, deja a Jensen sin argumentos, sin nada que replicar o rebatir, solo le deja allí, sentando con sus piernas curvas semiabiertas y la cerveza a punto de caérsele de la mano, tiene una expresión extraña en su rostro. Una que pocas veces Jared ha visto allí, pero hay tanto sentimientos en el ahora que es difícil centrarse en lo que esta sintiendo Jensen. Después un momento de silencio sepulcral, en el que no se escucha nada, y en el que Jared sospecha que el bartender amigo de Jensen lo ha escuchado todo, Jensen finalmente habla  
  
— Ok. — dijo y se encogió de hombros.  
  
— ¿Ok? — preguntó, de pronto asustado, viendo a Jensen como si le hubieran salido tres o cuatro cabezas por encima de la normal. —Jen... cariño ¿Estas bien?  
  
— Si, estoy bien. — responde, aclarándose la garganta con un sonoro carraspeo. — Estoy bien  
  
— Pero... entonces ¿No te operaras?  
  
— Uh... no, no lo hare. — sonrió, una sonrisa sarcástica. — Ya no podría hacerlo.  
  
Jared asiente, usando su tenedor para remover un poco la comida sobre su plato — Gracias... — su voz sale un poco rota por el llanto que quiere contener sin éxito —Simplemente gracias...  
  
— Shhh... esta bien. — pero el asunto es que no, no esta bien y aun así, quiere darle eso a Jared, porque quizás se ha estado comportando como el propio neandertal, defendiendo por instinto lo que es suyo.  
  
Jared toma su mano, estrechándola por encima de la mesa con fuerza — Te amo.  
  
— Si, te amo también. — suena débil cuando lo dice, apretando la mano de Jared de vuelta, sonriendo.  
  
— Estaremos bien —agregó el castaño, sin soltar la mano ajena, buscando darle toda esa confianza que hace latir su corazón desbocado, de alguna forma lo sabe, que es lo correcto.  
  
— Si, lo estaremos, solo necesito algo de tiempo para asimilarlo. — susurró y deja que su mano se deslice fuera del agarre de Jared mientras se pone de pie. — Solo quiero que sepas, que mi negativa era solo por tu bien.  
  
— Lo sé Jen, te amo por ello pero aún mas por saber escuchar y comprender... ¿Me pides otro pescado?  
  
—Te pondrás gordo.  
  
—Eso es imposible, lo que como lo quemo, soy de organismo rápido — replico, alzando su rostro y haciendo, según el un gesto de superioridad, que le duro bien poco puesto que a la primera risa del militar también toda su pose callo.  
  
— ¿Seguro? — Jensen le pica, mientras se acerca, sentándose en las piernas de Jared. — Bueno, no puedo negarte eso.  
  
— No... No puedes negarme eso, casi estoy en forma de nuevo — contestó sonriendo de manera que pudiera encandilar a cualquiera, sus brazos rodean las caderas ajenas y se quedan en esa posición tan intima unos segundos antes de notar los ojos de Jade sobre ellos, sin hacer ruido alguno.  
  
— Creo que esta hambrienta... o celosa. — Jensen dijo, torciendo la boca antes de verdaderamente sonreír. — Algo no tan extraño considerando el padre que tiene.  
  
— ¡Los celos no los heredo de mi! ... aquella vez, simplemente fue ataque hormonal, más ni es culpa mía — agrego al sentir la mirada verde y divertida sobre él — Tú culpa... dijiste que Morgan podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo y si no lo supero...  
  
— ¿Quieres hacer lo que quieras conmigo entonces? — Jensen preguntó en un tono de voz sugerente, uno de sus dedos acariciando el cuello de la camisa de Jared.  
  
Lo que recibe es una sonrisa pequeña, insinuante, llena de vida como las que recibía cuando el castaño era su doctor en casa de Harris. Se pregunta, entonces, de pronto como es que no noto que Jared se había enamorado de él con tanta sinceridad y fuerza en el momento, ¿Cómo? Si sus ojos eran un reflejo de su alma.  
  
— Si... si quiero hacer contigo cualquier cosa.  
  
— Eso es bueno, porque yo también quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, y la mayoría de ellas no pueden pronunciarse frente a Jade. — Jared ya estaba duro con solo esa insinuación, todo su cuerpo le duele por sentir a Jensen desnudo contra el, por tocar esa piel pecosa y sentir las manos callosas por las herramientas en su espalda.  
  
— Necesitamos tiempo a solas — susurró el más alto, su aliento golpeando el bello del cuello ajeno, causando que se erice, que reaccione.  
  
— Si, necesitamos un montón de tiempo a solas.


	18. Reencuentros y Noticias

  
Es una triste historia que Candice le haya prohibido cenar afuera, sus compañeros de la estación (aquellos que no tenían el turno de la noche) se habían marchado a una fiesta en el Grill, pero dado a que esa era la noche libre de Candice, tenia que regresar temprano a casa.  
  
Así que al principio se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero luego pensó en que quizás su muñequita prepararía algo delicioso de comer, y la decepción paso a ser emoción por llegar a casa, forzándole a presionar el acelerador.  
  
En el estacionamiento de la casa, había un sedan negro, elegante y lleno de lo que parecían ser diamantes, se veía demasiado limpio comparado con su viejo auto de policía, al cual debía llevar al lavado, porque si este era el auto de uno de los amigos de Candice, iba a sentirse horrible el resto de la noche.  
  
Con ese pensamiento en la mente, camino hasta la puerta, con los hombros tensos.  
La puerta estaba destrabada, y lo primero que lo recibió fue el olor a pato asado, conocía ese olor porque era lo que Candice hacia cuando tenían invitados.  
  
Dos voces de fondo, se detienen tan pronto escuchan la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Con eso de pronto se siente incomodo, aún sin saber porque, es casi como si notara algo distinto al aura normal del apartamento de su novia, como sí notara que algo esta por pasar, supone que es parte de su paranoia normal, esa por la que su princesa lo molesta tanto pero cambia de opinión cuando nota una chaqueta demasiado fina donde el siempre cuelga la suya, obviamente no tan cara. Eso hace que piense rápido, pensamiento tras pensamiento, espera que no sea un ex novio de la rubia, o una amiga pesada... no es que todos los amigos de Candice lo sean pero una vez conoció a una, que claramente tenia escrito en el rostro una pregunta muda "¿Por qué sales con el Candice?”  
  
— ¿Joseph? — Candice le llamó y luego sus pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo, pasos de tacón y con ellos, aparece la hermosa vista de Candice vistiendo un elegante vestido verde manzana, con su cabello rubio en un peinado que no tiene idea de como lo puede hacer ella sola, luce sorprendida, mejillas sonrojadas y eso le da un poco de mala espina. — ¡¡Estás aquí!! — exclamó feliz caminando hacia él y tomándole del brazo, inclinándose para dejar un beso sobre la mejilla de su novio — Gracias al cielo, sí me hubieras dejado plantada hoy ¡Te ahorco! — murmuro seria.  
  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntó, imitando la voz de su novia, no el tono emocionado, sino el susurro, pero Candice no le da tiempo, nada de tiempo y lo arrastra adentro hasta el salón comedor.  
  
— Papa... él es mi novio, Joseph Morgan — anunció Candice, entrando a la cocina con el oficial del brazo.  
  
El padre de la chica era robusto, fuertes hombros y mirada severa, mirada acostumbrada a verlo todo desde arriba, Joseph lo reconocía de sus superiores pero eso no quiere decir que lo pusiera menos nervioso. Especialmente con el calificativo "papa" que Candice le había dado. Podía jurar que sus piernas le estaban temblando.  
  
— Eh... ¿papa? — repitió en un sonido ahogado, viendo al hombre ponerse de pie, alto como una jirafa, y acercándose a él.  
  
— Deano Accola — anunció el hombre. Voz fuerte, pero no alta, que luego dejo ir una pequeña risa cuando noto que él se había quedado pasmado en el suelo.  
  
— Uh... — un empujoncito de Candice le sirve para recuperar el habla que le falla, como cuando esta enfrentar de una mujer muy atractiva. — Señor... yo... soy Joseph... M—Morgan.  
El hombre dirigió la mano hacia el frente en una clara invitación a que la estreche — Así que eres oficial de policía, ¿Cómo conociste a mi pequeña?  
  
— ¿Comó la conocí? — es difícil pensar en eso cuando no tiene idea de como hablarle al hombre. — Eh... pues... estaba en el hospital donde trabajo medio tiempo.  
  
— Chico... ¿También trabajas como seguridad del hospital? — hay algo de sorpresa en su voz y con un asentimiento le invita a que se siente a su lado.  
  
Es gentil, pero nada sutil cuando alza sus ojos viendo a Candice de reojo mientras Morgan hace todo lo posible por no caerse al suelo mientras se sienta, esta tan aterrador que apenas puede aguantarse.  
  
— Si... — asiente, viendo a Candice y luego al hombre. — Es parte del trabajo, la mayoría de nosotros no ve acción muy seguido.  
  
— Eso es bueno... digo, Candice siempre ha sido algo excéntrica, sin querer que le compre su propio edificio, o que le compre su propia universidad, sin aceptar ninguno de los novios que le he recomendado, ¡Siempre queriendo hacer las cosas por su cuenta!, eso lo heredo de su madre. Pero no por ello me agrada, así como no me agrada que este saliendo con alguien que puede verse en problemas a menudo así que es bueno que no veas acción muy seguido — aclaro, riendo con la mirada indignada de la rubia.  
  
— Uh... si, Señor. Trato de mantenerme al margen ahora que estoy saliendo con su hija. Tengo... tengo que mantenerme alerta y lejos de los problemas. — susurró, calmando su respiración por fin.  
  
— Eso es bueno — repitió— Eso es lo que hace un hombre, cuidar de los suyos aun cuando signifique trabajar desde su escritorio — bromeo — Eres familiar de los Harris, ¿Cierto?  
Las mejillas de Candice se encendieron con eso.  
  
— Papa, es suficiente. La cena va a enfriarse.  
  
— Oh vamos pequeña, no le estoy preguntando si ha matado alguien ¿O si?  
  
— No, pero estas siendo maleducado, papa. No fue la culpa de Joseph... — ella se apresuró a replicar, siempre a sido la niña de papa, pero no le agrada el tono en el que le habla a su novio.  
  
— Tranquila Candice —llamo Joseph con una pequeña sonrisa — Si, soy familiar de los Harris pero en el mundo empresarial, solo ellos están de la familia, la mía... no.  
  
— ¿Ves? No hay nada malo con el. — ella dijo, y lo esta arrastrando de nuevo. — ¿Por qué no te cambias el uniforme y cenamos? Tengo todo listo pero podemos esperar por ti.  
  
—¿Por qué no me avisaste que iba avenir?— susurro Morgan tan pronto estuvieron fuera de la cocina.  
  
— Quería que fuera una sorpresa... pero había olvidado como es mi padre con eso de que odia a toda figura de autoridad, dice que son más corruptos que los políticos, y desde lo que paso con Harris no ha estado muy contento del todo. — ella le respondió, tan rápido que le hizo pensar que se quedaría sin aire.  
  
— ¿Y de que se trata esto? ¿Es como una especie de prueba a ver si me acepta? — pregunto igual de bajo y rápido, el miedo diluyéndose en sus venas.  
  
— Si. — ella contestó, jalando de su uniforme hasta que comienza a destrabar cada uno de los botones de la camisa debajo del chaleco. — Es estúpido, lo hace con todos.  
  
— ¡Hey, Hey...¿Quieres que me vea desnudo o que? — exclamo graciosamente alejando la manos de su novia de él, por irónico que sonara. —Pudiste avisar...pude haber alquilado un traje, buscado algo que pareciera caro...no sé...  
  
— Oh créeme, no hay ningún traje alquilado que pueda parecer caro a los ojos de mi padre, ¿Sabes? Pero tengo una camisa decente para ti. — dijo apresurada, acercándose a la cama. — La compre esta mañana, solo que no esperaba que llegaras tan tarde.  
  
— Si decente es tu definición de mucho dinero, notará que no es mía — dijo sintiendo el frio del lugar tan pronto la pequeña mujer le dejo desnudo — No podemos simplemente haberle enviado una tarjeta de navidad ¿Tenia que conocerlo?  
  
— Si, tenias que conocerlo, ni estando loco mi padre te hubiera dejado salirte con la tuya, era el o mi madre, que por cierto no pudo venir hoy porque tiene un resfriado. — le anunció, tomando una toalla con perfume y pasándola por todo el torso de su novio. — Vamos, póntela, volveré a la cocina.  
  
— ¿Es peor tu mama? — preguntó con voz pequeña, tomando la camisa que Candice le ofrecía.  
  
— No, mama es dulce. Creo. — ella sonrió y le tomó de las mejillas. — Todo estará bien.  
  
— Eso dices tú... y si dice que no me considera lo suficiente, si... me compara con Danneel o algo — gruño haciendo sonreír a la rubia frente a él. — Supongo... que todo esto te es divertido ¿Cierto?  
  
— Si, siempre me gusta verte nervioso. — ella dijo y no tiene ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz. — Y bueno, ya le dije a papa que no tiene mucha opción en esto.  
  
— ¿Si? — preguntó dudoso, caminando hacia el espejo y quedándose asombrado de como la camisa de ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo.  
  
— Oh, vamos... apresúrate. — Y con eso sale de la habitación, ahogando una risita en la palma de su mano, aunque sabe que esto no va a ser bonito cuando diga lo que de verdad quiere decir.  
  
La siguió unos segundos después respirando hondo y entrando con paso desganado, pero tratando de disimular lo mejor posible, más con el hombre que tomaba Champagne a unos centímetros de él y que le volvió a saludar con un asentimiento de cabeza — ¿Sabes que pensé cuando Candice nos llamo y dijo que quería presentarnos a su novio, hijo?  
  
— Uh... no Señor. — respondió, sentándose frente al hombre, Candice no estaba por ningún lado.  
  
— Que estaba borracha — eso hizo que Morgan se pusiera recto en su asiento, principalmente por el tono de seguridad en la voz del otro hombre— Candice siempre ha querido lo contrario, nunca presentarnos a su novio, ¡No!, siempre desobedeciéndome... su madre, pensó que era serio y ahora quiero escucharlo de ti hijo, ¿Qué tan serio es?  
  
— Mucho. — respondió sin duda alguna. — Es mas serio de lo que yo mismo pensé cuando comenzamos a salir juntos. Ella es todo para mi... es una chica bastante especial.  
  
— ¿Estas seguro de ello? — cuestiono — Candice es mandona, tiene talento en eso, incluso pensé que seria la heredera perfecta de mi imperio, pero no, ella quería una vida normal... trabajar, esas cosas.  
  
— Y la apoyo con que sea así. Me sorprendió muchísimo cuando me lo dijo, no pensé que fuera verdad hasta que comenzó a enseñarme las fotos familiares y compararlas con los periódicos.  
  
— Entonces estas de acuerdo con su estilo de vida. — afirmo más para si mismo — Asumo entonces que no estas interesado en su dinero ¿O sí?  
  
El hombre se había aprovechado de la ausencia de la rubia para preguntar justo lo que quería desde hace horas. O más bien desde que Candice le dijo que salía con ese hombre.  
  
— Bueno... el dinero nunca ha sido mi fuerte, no se administrarlo, solía vivir en un apartamento del tamaño de un baño, así que... la respuesta es no. — se encoge de hombros, sonriendo después. — cuando la conocí, ella era solo una estudiante de fisioterapia en el hospital en el que yo trabajo de medio tiempo.  
  
— Me gusta tu carácter chico, eres como la corriente...tranquilo, pero tampoco permiten que te lleven a donde no quieres — era para Morgan una extraña comparación, pero sin duda un cumplido.  
  
Suspiro de alivio cuando vio a su novia acercarse con una bandeja enorme a la mesa, no sabia como lo hacia sola, pero de verdad movió todo lo que había cocinado a la mesa por su cuenta, haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que se sentara y permaneciera entreteniendo a su padre.  
Se le notaba más ansiosa que antes cuando se sentó a su lado en la mesa.  
  
— Bueno, buen provecho para todos.  
  
Pasaron así varios minutos disfrutando del pavo, teniendo una conversación casual, como estaban los negocios, si el trabajo de Morgan era muy peligroso, si Candice había aprobado los últimos exámenes para su graduación... ese tipo de cosas. Eran las ocho de la noche y Morgan sentía a su novia nerviosa, basto una mirada para saber que ocultaba algo.  
  
— ¡Ahhh no, simplemente ya no aguanto un segundo más! — chillo poniéndose de pie de pronto — Papa... Joseph, tengo algo que decirles.  
  
— ¿Eh? — Joseph salto en su asiento, observando como Candice parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico.  
  
— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos, cariño? — cuestiono el Señor Accola, alzando una ceja, estaba tan acostumbrado a los ataques de su hija.  
  
—Estoy embarazada. — su voz sonó segura cuando lo dijo, firme y fuerte, pero llevando consigo un absoluto silencio en la mesa.  
  
— ¿Estas que? — repitió Joseph, levantándose de la mesa y mirándola con la boca abierta. De verdad no había oído bien, eso o iba a tener un ataque dentro de los segundos que durara la respuesta en su cabeza.  
  
— Embarazada, así como... esperando un hijo o hija tuyo... quizás varios, mi familia tiene historial de gemelos... ¿Cariño? — llamo notando que quizás lo de los gemelos no fue muy buen augurio.  
  
Porque Joseph parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso o de desmayarse, pálido como un papel, con la boca abierta, y no fue el primero en saltar, para nada, fue Deano Accola, que también se levanto de la silla y poso sus enormes manos en la mesa.  
  
— ¿Estas embarazada?  
  
— ¿Están sordos? — Replicó poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas — Si, hombres, ¡Estoy embarazada!  
  
— ¿Cómo esto paso? — Morgan pregunto, dejándose caer en la silla, sus mejillas ahora estaban rojas cuando había reparado que la confesión no solo había venido en su presencia sino en la de su suegro que no parecía nada feliz con la noticia, oh dios, el epitafio iba a ser hermoso.  
"Asesinado con un tenedor por su suegro"  
Maldición.  
  
—Bueno... cuando dos personas se aman y el calor es demasiado. — empezó Candice recibiendo una mirada indignada de ambos hombres — Oh vamos ¿No están contentos?  
  
— Bueno... — Accola carraspeo, ajustando su camisa con cuidado antes de carraspear de nuevo. — Estoy feliz, hija... solo un poco sorprendido por todo. — susurro al final, comenzando a caminar para rodear la mesa.  
  
— Se que quizás no debí decirlo así, además de darte la noticia el mismo día que conocías al pálido hombre de por ahí, pero estoy feliz papa, lo amo y quiero una familia con él solo pensé que era la mejor forma de que lo comprendieras.  
  
— Debo aceptar que me has sorprendido... nunca... estoy... estoy realmente feliz por ti... porque vayas a tener un pequeño... un pequeño Accola. — el hombre sonrió, y le rompe un poco el corazón verlo así de emocionado porque ella misma recuerda el día que le dijo que iba a renunciar a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la familia. Y ahora sabe lo que su padre estaba pensando.  
  
— Un pequeño que solamente si él quiere será tu heredero. — anunció Candice con su dedo levantando en una advertencia hacia su padre — No tolerare que lo presiones, solo lo será si a él o a ella le agrada ese mundo ¿Entiendes?  
  
Su padre asintió y aun así sonrió.  
  
— Estoy de acuerdo. Lo mismo dijo tu madre cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, ¿Sabes?  
  
Eso hizo que la rubia sonriera con fuerza para luego observar a su padre con genuino agradecimiento, porque si eso era cierto, el hombre pese a su negativa siempre había respetado su decisión de no suceder la empresa. — Joseph... amor ¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir?  
  
Cuando se gira, Joseph estaba inclinado, tiene el rostro entre las manos y parece que esta llorando. Le sorprende verlo así, pero no mas de lo que lo sorprende a el darse cuenta de que finalmente es verdad, que va a ser padre, que aunque haya sido el quien haya sacado el tema no lo había esperado. Siente sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que esta buscando derramar. Siente miedo.  
  
— ¿Joseph? ¿Qué está mal? Es que acaso no te alegra — preguntó bajo sintiendo la mano de su padre sobre su hombro — Cariño... ¿Qué sucede?  
  
— Solo... no puedo creer que vaya a ser padre... — sollozo, alzando sus ojos a Candice, ojos claros llenos de emoción que reflejaba en lágrimas.  
  
De inmediato la sonrisa se pinta en su rostro también, contagiosa, así como la lágrimas.  
  
— Vamos a ser padres... tendremos un pequeño.  
  
Incluso si aun no sabe si será un niño o una niña, la idea de tener un hijo de Morgan es emocionante, lo toma de las manos y tira de el hasta que el la sigue, poniéndose de pie, se ríe porque las piernas del policía tiemblan, y no es nada extraño en el, quien debería ser una autoridad.  
  
Aunque es algo gracioso, porque sabe que su padre esta detrás de ellos y si hace lo que piensa hacer, seguramente le dará algo a Morgan, pero lo hace de todas formas. Sonríe y le toma de las mejillas y le besa. Aun así, su novio le corresponde aunque su padre haga un leve sonido con su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos, sin lograrlo, aunque el hombre se voltee e intente que le vean, nada les separa, ni en ese momento, ni parece que lo hará en el futuro.

Dos meses, dos largos e interminables meses sin que él y Jensen hayan pasado de más de un par de besos. Sesenta días en que solo caricias por encima de la ropa, en que Jensen se las ha arreglado para no pasar más allá con el que esto, en un inicio por la operación que había programado, luego con la cancelación de esta porque... simplemente no sabe que es.  
  
El asunto es que esta tarde estaba especialmente caliente, no ha podido evitar empezar a tocarse. No cuando tiene toda la casa para él... Jade había salido con su tía, Candice estaba atendiendo él consultorio de ambos y Jensen no llegaría hasta dentro de dos horas. Era el momento perfecto. Y ahora esta ahí, con tan solo su camisa media puesta y rosando su entrada apenas con la yema de los dedos, disfrutando de como el arrugado musculo busca abrirse de inmediato. Lo sabía, su cuerpo estaba anhelante.  
  
De verdad que no quería presionar a Jensen, por eso estaba haciendo eso, tocándose bajo el pensamiento de esas firmes manos sobre él, porque necesitaba desahogarse sin presionar al rubio... quería sus labios sobre sus pezones, quería que succionara su leche con pequeños mordisquitos, que se la metiera, que le follara duro. Cuando volvió de la nube de pensamientos se dio cuenta que ya tenia dos dedos dentro y aún así, se sentía vacío.  
  
— No es suficiente— murmuro, deseando algo más grueso, firme... quizás caliente pero sabiendo que no lo encontraría. Su vista se topo con la pequeña cómoda de la derecha, donde descansaba el desodorante de su esposo.  
  
— Esto no me puede estar cruzando por la cabeza. — rumio sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar ante la idea. – Joder. – gruño, sacando sus dedos e incorporándose para caminar hacia la pequeña cómoda, se detuvo a medio camino, pensó en no hacerlo, pero la sensación de vacío de su culo lo estaba volviendo loco y sabia que si no lo hacia saltaría encima de su marido como animal a su presa... retomo su camino y tomo el pequeño objeto mientras temblaba, increíblemente su entrada se contrajo ansiosa.  
  
Camino de vuelta a la cama mientras su lengua pasaba por sus secos labios se recostó y estirándose hacia la izquierda tomo el lubricante expandiéndolo en su mano, para luego frotarlo sobre la dura —dura muy dura— superficie, sintiendo sus pezones endurecer y su polla erguirse más si era posible. Se coloco con el culo hacia arriba y sin miedo, ¡Solo deseo! Llevo el desodorante hacia atrás, lo puso en su entrada y gimió alto empujando con fuerza deseoso de sentir más y más.  
  
—¿Jared? — la voz de su esposo, interrumpió sus jadeos y le saco del mundo donde estaba perdido, pero no por mucho tiempo, puesto que al encontrar la próstata volvió a empujar sin importar nada — Jay amor, ¿Estas en casa? — insistió el militar, dejando un par de sus herramientas en el suelo, junto al sofá.  
  
Aún era temprano para que estuviera en casa pero una falla en el sistema de incendios hizo que tuvieran que evacuar la base, eso y la paranoia de alguno de sus superiores, sobre algún ataque extranjero o algo así.  
  
— Jay — llamó ya sin la esperanza de encontrarle, pero todo cambio cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y le vio.  
  
Estaba gimiendo en la cama, recostado sobre sus hombros y con las rodillas en la cama, sus pies se retorcían a medida que con una mano metida entre sus piernas empujaba lo que parecía ser un envase cilíndrico.  
  
El militar se quedo sorprendido, estático, casi sin vida frente a la cama, sin saber como reaccionar pero solo necesitando segundos para sentir como se endurecía por debajo de su uniforme, que en esa ocasión por el caos del lugar no había alcanzado a quitarse.  
  
— Jay... oh dios...  
  
El menor ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia de su esposo y siguió en lo suyo, gimiendo el nombre de Jensen entre dientes y pidiendo por más, aliviado de por fin tener lo que había estado pidiendo por más de dos meses. Sus ojos cerrados demostrando el éxtasis en el que se encontraba, todos los músculos de su cuerpo contrayéndose, mientras movía en círculos el envase. Mejor idea no había podido tener.  
  
— Jay — su cuerpo se movió solo hacia su esposo, sentándose en la cama y llevando sus manos a pasearse por los muslos ajenos, perlados de sudor, su vista se encontró con la de Jared, aturdida y aún con el deseo pintado en sus multicolores ojos. Su mano se movió entonces a sacar lo que fuera que el castaño se estuviera metiendo, ahogando un jadeo de asombro cuando comprobó que era su desodorante lleno de lubricante.  
  
— ¿Jen? — pregunto Padalecki totalmente rojo y sudado, algo desorientado, habían parecido minutos, ¿Acaso habían sido horas?  
  
— No puedo creerlo, esto... que estuvieras, con mi desodorante... — murmuro, su atención en la entrada de Jared que se contraía ansiosa y necesitada. Su polla vibraba en respuesta.  
  
— Lo siento. — murmuro avergonzado y sin previo aviso, se levanto de la cama, trastabillando una vez estuvo de pie, pero consiguiendo una efectiva huida al baño.  
  
Se hubiera reído si la situación lo hubiera permitido pero sabia que si lo hacia su esposo no saldría de ahí, en horas. Así que aún algo divertido por la forma en que Jared huyó, se encamino hacia el baño.  
  
— Jay no tienes porque avergonzarte, esta bien — su mano moviendo la puerta levemente.  
  
— No, no esta bien, solo vete. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – masculló, dejándose caer en el suelo y ocultando su cabeza entre piernas.  
  
—¡Wow! ¿A que viene ese repentino mal humor? ... y yo que iba a follarte — se encogió de hombros al decirlo, para luego salir del baño. Intuyendo que el castaño le seguiría.  
  
—¿En serio? – tuvo que sonreír cuando escucho el tono esperanzado de su esposo y luego sus pasos, hasta que Jared asomo la cabeza por la puerta.  
  
Jensen sonrió para si mismo antes de voltearse, quitándose el saco y dejándolo sobre la silla de madera, aquella que Jared tenia cerca de la cuna de Jade. Inmediatamente comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, con la mirada castaña sobre si, caminando hacia la cama.  
  
— Siéntate — sonó más a orden que a petición. Y sabe que a Jared le gusto por la sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.  
  
Jared ladeo la cabeza y asintió, caminado hacia la cama y sentándose en ella, cubriéndose con las manos su entrepierna mientras observaba a Jensen.  
  
El cinturón fue lo próximo en salir, le siguieron los pantalones, ante la atenta mirada castaña que estaba al borde sin que el rubio hiciera mucho, simplemente desnudarse.  
  
—Si estabas tan necesitado al menos pudiste mencionarlo ¿Sabes? — se giro hacia Jared, dejándole ver la carpa que se formaba en sus bóxers.  
  
El menor trago grueso al verlo, estremeciéndose, pensando en lo que seria succionar a Jensen, y aparentemente este estaba pensando lo mismo.  
  
— No quería decirlo porque había decidido dejarte escoger a ti el momento. — murmuro con un puchero pequeño.  
  
—Debiste dar el empujoncito entonces — aseguro, acercándose con una sonrisa maliciosa — Chúpala... así— señalo su polla aún cubierta por el bóxer negro, que parecía más grande que hace unos segundos.  
  
—— Si. – contesto apenas, sintiendo como se le hacia agua la boca.  
  
Se acercó buscando el glande y lo tomo con sus labios, succionando por encima de la tela, pero no por ello con menos ahínco. El bóxer ayudaba a que sintiera mas el delicioso olor de su esposo, aunque también era algo sucio, tanto que lo hacia vibrar por dentro. Succiono mas en su boca, buscando abarcar más del miembro, mientras sus manos masajeaban las piernas de Jensen, tocando los músculos, relajándolos entre sus dedos, sintiéndose como se mojaba y de cómo sus pezones se endurecían.  
  
—Jay... ¡Oh Jay! — sintió sus rodillas tambalearse ante es esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie, con aquello boca paseándose por todo su miembro, sus ojos bajaron, con ansias de ver y lo hizo, atrapando entre sus ojos la vista de Jared inclinándose para lamer sus testículos.  
  
— Delicioso. – le escucho murmurar, tratando de meterse en la boca uno de los redondos testículos, algo casi imposible pero que aun así no le impedía intentarlo.  
  
Jensen se obligó a separarlo para no correrse con esa erótica visión, sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla del castaño cuando sus miradas se encontraron — Espero que no hayas practicado con cualquier objeto de la casa.  
  
— No. — contesto rojo y con los labios hinchados y con esa mirada que decía que estaba a punto de patearlo. — Solo con tu desodorante, y solo fue hoy...  
  
Jensen dejo ir una pequeña risa. — Esta bien... solo te molestaba, recuéstate lo más cómodo que puedas — lo último lo dijo con un poco de preocupación.  
  
— Esta bien, no voy a romperme. – Jared respondió, su intención era hacerlo con reproche pero se arrepintió en el último minuto, no quería que Jensen cambiara de opinión sobre follarle, así que se remitió a obedecer, colocándose boca arriba y estremeciéndose cuando abrió las piernas.  
  
El bóxer que era la única prenda que quedaba quedo sobre él, corrió la misma suerte que los demás dejándole desnudo. De inmediato sujeto los tobillos del castaño e hizo que alzara las piernas, mientras estiro su mano hacia la mesita de noche, aquella donde estaban los condones mas nuevos que tenia, estaba desesperado, su cuerpo temblaba también haciéndole sonreír al darse cuenta de lo necesitado que él también estaba.  
  
—Eres un pervertido — le acuso, justo entrando al colocarse encima del médico. Por supuesto con el condón puesto, pero sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.  
  
Jared gimoteo, estrechándose alrededor de Jensen quien maldijo al sentirlo tan jodidamente apretado contra su polla, era como hacérselo a un virgen, Jared estaba apretadísimo y lleno de lubricante.  
  
— Es, es una delicia tenerte dentro, como te había extrañado…  
  
—Yo también — aseguró, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del otro hombre, aspirando su aroma y calmando las ganas de correrse que tenia.  
  
— Te amo. — murmuro instándole a mover sus caderas moviendo las propias. — Te necesito…  
Jensen asintió, compartiendo el sentimiento. Para luego pasar un brazo por debajo de las caderas Jared, el otro afianzándose a las mismas para luego embestir y quedarse sin aliento ahí mismo, la estrechez sacándole el aire.  
  
— Jay... — susurro entrando y volviendo a salir unas dos veces más antes de darse cuenta que estaba por enloquecer de placer.  
  
Un escalofrió recorrió al menor y un jadeo ansioso le delato, estaba en la misma situación de Jensen, sin dejar de susurrar su nombre, sintiéndole follarle de esa forma tan delicada y al mismo tiempo desesperada. No pudio evitar estirar sus brazos y sujetarse a los hombros de Jensen.  
  
No sabe como de pronto, luego de una sonrisa traviesa de Jensen quedo sobre el regazo de este, sentando, sintiendo cada embestida moverle en el lugar. Justamente así empezó a corresponder casi, literalmente, montando al militar.  
  
— Delicioso, eres delicioso — gimió Jensen dejando una marca por el largo cuello ajeno.  
  
— Oh joder. — grito ante la repentina embestida que Jensen dio luego de la mordida. Su esposo sin darle tiempo, arremetió con la segunda, empezando a aturdirle por la fuerza y la presión con que golpeaba su próstata. —¡Ah! — exclamo, mientras un hilo de saliva bajaba por su boca.  
  
– Oh por dios, Jensen…  
  
Mantuvieron ese ritmo por lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad eran minutos, Jensen embistiendo y Jared correspondiendo, el calor empezando a acumularse en sus cuerpos, los besos comenzaron y sus manos— las de ambos — antes quietas, empezaron a recorrerse, recordando cada tramo que llevaban sin tocar hace tanto tiempo.  
  
— Jen… — pidió con timidez, tomando a Jensen de las mejillas. — ¿Puedes… chupármelos? – pregunto, desesperado casi sin voz de tanto gritar.  
  
Jensen respondió sacando su lengua, inclinándose y dando una lamida por encima de los pezones, recogiendo el líquido que de ellos brotaba y que como siempre hizo que sintiera un girón doloroso en su polla.  
  
— Ahhh… — Jared se revolvió sintiendo la lengua acercarse de nuevo, era erótico como Jensen lamia solo el pezón y él ya estaba rezumando leche por ambos pechos. – Jensen más… por favor…, oh dios adoro que me los chupes…  
  
— Si supieras lo hermoso que te ves así... me provoca dejarte de esta manera y disfrutarte — susurro dejando ir su aliento frente a uno de los pezones, observando como se endurecía.  
  
— No, por favor, no seas malo, dios estoy en celo, solo quiero que me folles… o que me chupes hasta dejarme vacío… — un sollozo ahogado sale de su garganta conforme el mismo se empala en Jensen, sujetándose de sus anchos hombros.  
  
—¿Qué pasa si no puedes alimentar a Jade? — preguntó con una risa, succionando por momentos los pezones de su esposo.  
  
— De todos modos tiene que aprender a tomar leche normal. – replicó haciendo reír a Jensen por lo bajo. — Ahhh Jen por favor… no seas un idiota, no hables de Jade aquí.  
  
—Si... pero la doctora dijo que lo recomendable eran seis meses tomando la leche de mami — libero los pezones ajenos, para subir a la boca del médico, lamiendo el contorno y disfrutando de la sensación de enloquecer a ese hombre con tan poco, luego subió sus manos a apretar los pezones ajeno, solo lo básico.  
  
— Dios, eres tan malo cuando quieres. – gimoteó, sintiendo como la leche brotaba de su cuerpo y resbalaba por los dedos de Jensen.  
  
El militar rio, subiendo su mano a donde ambos pudieran verla y empezando a lamer el liquido que la había empapado, empezándose a mover poco después, haciendo que los jadeos regresaran poco a poco al lugar.  
  
— Oh por favor, suficiente tortura... Jen... — Jared estaba casi llorando sobre su regazo y en un movimiento imprevisto por Jensen, se inclino y comenzó a lamer sus dedos también.  
  
Jensen se separo sonriendo pero mirando a su esposo con curiosidad —No tener sexo te puso un poco más loco de lo normal ¿Cierto? — preguntó, volviendo su atención al pezón, sus labios atrapándolo con el único objetivo de complacer al castaño.  
  
— ¿Mas de lo habitual? — Jared repitió, todo su cuerpo removiéndose sobre el de Jensen cuando este saco sus dientes para acariciar el pezón.  
  
— Si... más de lo habitual, creo que me gusta tenerte tan desesperado — gruño girando su cabeza para hacer más presión sobre el pequeño pezón, haciendo salir el liquido directo contra su lengua.  
  
— Pero Jensen... — Jared gimió, tomándolo de la base de la nuca, forzándole a comerle el pecho y Jensen obedecía la tacita orden, lamiendo alrededor de la aureola y luego succionando para beber la tibia leche de Jared.  
  
Pasan así segundos, minutos, llenos de gemidos, estremecimientos y pequeñas risas, con Jensen embistiendo lentamente y con Jared dejándose hacer, ambos solo están sintiéndose. Recordando lo que es estar juntos — Es solo... que me gusta que estés tan necesitado de mí.  
  
— Si... — Jared gimoteo, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen, aferrándose a sus fuertes hombros cuando las embestidas se recrudecen. — Jen... Jensen, ¡Te amo! — su voz suena pequeña, más bien cortada por el inminente orgasmo — No... Me dejes... nunca.  
  
No puede resistirlo mas, solo se deja ir, corriéndose sobre todo el pecho de Jensen, manchando la mano que se ha colado a masturbarle unos segundos antes de que todo su placer se desbordara.  
  
No sintió el orgasmo de Jensen por la potencia del suyo, de hecho, ni siquiera sintió el mundo a su alrededor hasta que la humedad de una toalla en su pecho le obligo a abrir los ojos, enfocándolos en Jensen. Sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos y desorbitados cuando se fijo en la pequeña sonrisa de Jensen.  
  
— ¿Terminaste?  
  
— Si... — Jensen replicó en un bajo gemido, besando su mejilla. — ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada?  
  
— Estoy aún como en una nube de felicidad extraña — replico, sus manos subiendo a acariciar el rostro de Jensen — Pero estoy... bien. ¿Quieres que te compre un nuevo desodorante?  
  
Jensen se carcajea, dejándose caer a un lado de Jared, divertido y algo sonrojado por recordar como encontró a su novio.— No, esta bien.  
  
—¿Seguro? — pregunto avergonzado suspirando cuando Jensen salió de su interior — ¡Tengo una idea! Quizás debamos olvidar que me encontraste así... tú sabes...  
  
— ¿Si? Creo que es algo bastante difícil de olvidar. — Jensen se rio y toma el envase que ha caído al suelo. — Aunque es obvio que no volveré a usar de nuevo esta marca o terminare por teniendo fantasías indecorosas  
  
— ¿Fantasías indecorosas? ¿Cómo que? ¿Cómo jugar conmigo y un par de consoladores cada noche? Quizás debamos visitar una tienda de esas con cosas ¿Qué crees? — preguntó, bostezando, pero aún así encaminándose al armario por algo de ropa limpia.  
  
— Creo que las hormonas del embarazo hicieron su efecto algo tarde. — Jensen le replico desde la cama, quitando las sabanas para meterse debajo de ellas. — ¿A que hora llega Mack con Jade? No soporto llegar a casa y no verla.  
Jared sonrió ante eso, regresando con una camisa y bóxer puestos — En cualquier momento debe regresar ¿Quieres que la llame?  
  
— Si, por favor... — Jensen mete su cabeza debajo de la cama, ocultándose de la luz encendida que Jared apaga de inmediato, no es tan tarde, pero el cielo ha estado nublado todo el día, y ya su cuerpo comienza a sentir ese calorcillo del sueño que Jared aumenta cuando se deja caer sobre su espalda y le besa la base de la nuca.  
Pero luego de unos segundos le escucho hablar.  
  
— Al final resulta que Candice estaba con ellas también, acaban de llegar están abajo bajando las cosas del auto, tuvieron una tarde de chicas. — informo el castaño acariciando su cabeza con cariño — Bajare a ayudarles, imagino que quieres descansar ¿O no?  
  
Estaba algo aturdido, tenía sueño, estaba cansado y los mimos de Jared no ayudaban.  
  
— Mmm... Luego... — murmuro, cerrando sus ojos para dejarse vencer por el sueño, pero unas suaves palabras susurradas en su cuello lo trajeron de vuelta a la conciencia.  
  
— Te amo Jen... gracias por decidir compartir tu vida conmigo. — un beso sobre su frente es lo que sigue a las palabras, luego otro "Te amo" susurrado con cariño, otro beso y Jensen sentía que lo que Jared le agradecía era la mejor elección que había tomado.  
  
— Yo también te amo. — responde y se revuelve, dándose la vuelta hacia Jared que se aleja solo lo suficiente, sus narices tocándose con sutileza. — Me alegra haberte conocido. — susurra y sabe todo lo que implica esas palabras, lo bueno y lo malo. — Y no me arrepiento de nada.  
  
— Yo tampoco, es como si cada paso, aunque fuera malo nos trajera aquí... a este punto, tú y yo... y Jade, así que valió la pena todo. — rio bajito, cuando se escucho abajo el llanto de Jade parecía que anunciaba que había regresado a casa o que tenia hambre.  
  
— Ve por ella. — Jensen susurro, estirando una mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de Jared, acariciando con su dedo pulgar la comisura de sus labios.  
  
— Se parece a ti... siempre queriendo llamar mi atención — pero no dejo que Jensen le contradijera o lo negara, simplemente se alejó caminando hacia la puerta, dirigiendo una última mirada al hombre en la cama. Su alma gemela.


	19. La vida con un bebe

  
Jared lo ha estado intentado desde hace una semana, pero parece que Jade no termina de cogerle el gusto al asunto, y lo peor es que en su mente Jensen no deja de compararla con su esposo. Porque la muy necia cuando se obstina de su padre, de verdad que se obstina. Se enfurruña en el suelo y se sujeta de la alfombra y hace llorantinas llorando “¡¡¡Pa!!!” en dirección a él.  
  
Odia que su padre Jared la obligue a ponerse de pie, ella no quiere estar en dos pies, ella quiere seguir arrastrándose como un pequeño gusanito entre las piernas de papi Jensen, y perseguir a Harley y a Sadie por todo el espacio de la sala, con los perros huyéndole porque su juego favorito es jalarle la cola. Pero este día, Jensen esta sentado en el sofá, tiene una cerveza en la mano y en la otro el control remoto, esta en bermudas y ve la televisión con interés, una tontería de película si le preguntan, pero aun así interesante a sus ojos. Jared esta sentado en el suelo con Jade entre las piernas, haciéndole cosquillas.  
  
—¡Vamos pequeña, aunque sea de las cosquillas tienes que huir! — replicó Jared, casi sordo por las risas que deja ir la infante— No, No, no puedes alejarte gateando, tienes que caminar, es algo que todo el mundo hace — exclamo ganándose un puchero de la niña.  
  
Sabe lo que implica ese labio tembloroso, así que sonríe y hace esos sonidos idiotas para evitar que su bebe llore y perturbe a Jensen que parece increíblemente concentrado, apenas sin tocar la bebida.  
  
— Vamos Jade... sé que entiendes lo que te digo, el doctor dijo que eras una niña muy inteligente.  
  
Recordó como había consultado con el pediatra cuando la pequeña no camino cuando debió hacerlo, lo que les dijo, les dejo sorprendido, Jade simplemente no quería, aunque se alegró que no fuera algo de aprendizaje o alguna enfermedad, pero si le preocupo que la pequeña fuera tan terca.  
  
— Puedes caminar hazlo por tus papis...por favor  
  
Pero la niña ni se inmuto, solo siguió disfrutando de las cosquillas que le hacia para alejarla del llanto. Jensen coloco en ese momento los pies sobre la mesa de café, desnudos y pálidos como todo el, Jared siempre se sorprendía de lo pálido que era su esposo. Desde su sitio, Jade vio el movimiento también, y sin que Jared lo notara —demasiado ocupado admirando el cuerpo de Ackles— comenzó a gatear hasta su padre.  
  
Cuando recobro un poco la cordura, aquella que Jensen le sigue quitando aún después de tantos meses juntos (casi dos años a decir verdad), suspiro frustrado.  
  
— Camina princesa, camina, dos piernas, no se porque no te gusta ¡Caminar es genial!  
Jade casi que le hace un sonido despectivo mientras avanza hacia Jensen, quien tiene las piernas lo suficientemente bajas como para que la pequeña intente alcanzarlas y rozarlas, el toque le hace levantarla y chasquear la lengua pero sin apartar la mirada de la tv.  
  
— No puede ser tan perezosa y terca — susurro derrotado el castaño — Ojala hubiera una forma de saber si alguno de nosotros fue así de niño. — gruño acercándose a tomar la niña de los brazos de Jensen.  
  
Quien la había tomado y la había sentado en sus piernas.  
  
— ¿Por qué no intentas motivarla con algo? — pregunto, al fin apartando la vista de la televisión. — busca algo dulce y colócalo en una silla.  
  
— Si la intento sacar de tus brazos ahora, llorara como por una o dos horas — afirmo Jared dejándose caer en el sillón de al lado.  
Jensen chasqueo la lengua. Tomo a Jade bien en sus brazos y la coloco en el suelo con delicadeza, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá, ocasionando que Jared se cubriera los oídos por el llanto que sabia que vendría.  
  
— Tendrá que levantarse si quiere de verdad estar conmigo. — dijo Jensen, colocando luego sus piernas en el brazo del sofá y recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Jared, olvidando la posición que tenia antes, donde a Jade se le hacia fácil tocarle, ya que si quería hacerlo ahora, tendría que ponerse de pie para asomarse al borde del sofá.  
  
—Eres un genio — susurro Jared con su atención en el puchero que su hija estaba formando, empezando a gatear para acercase pero rápidamente notando el punto de Jensen, que así no lo conseguiría.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa, Jade? Nunca me vas a alcanzar. — es casi cruel como Jensen saca una mano del sofá y la menea en el aire, moviendo sus dedos juguetonamente.  
  
Las lágrimas asoman por los ojos castaños, exactamente como los de Jared y este solo respira hondo para no acercarse, siempre es débil a los caprichos de la pequeña así que quizás sea un poco su culpa que ella haga lo que quiera con tan corta edad. Pero ahoga un quejido pequeño cuando nota como la pequeña niña parece empezar a levantarse sobre sus piernas, su vista no puede apartarse y ha agarrado la mano de Jensen, aguantando de decir cualquier cosa.  
  
Como es lo usual, se cae sobre su trasero y pega tal chillido que les aturde, pero cuando Jared no resiste y busca sujetarla, le aparta con pequeños manotazos y vuelve a intentarlo. Jensen sonrió cuando vuelve a sentir sus deditos aferrarse a sus dedos, buscando equilibrio que consigue con ayuda de Jared que le enseña a estabilizarse, hasta que le toma de las manitas que se separan de los dedos de Ackles.  
  
— ¿Ves? Solo necesita una motivación para moverse.  
  
— Recuérdame entonces tenerle una motivación para cada momento — señaló Jared, su voz levemente rota de la emoción — Es hermosa...al fin caminando, princesa ¡Te dije que caminar era genial!  
  
Jade se tambalea en sus pies, su pequeño cuerpo balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, mientras da uno o dos pasitos. Jensen la observa orgulloso y no puede resistir la tentación de robarla de los brazos de Jared y hacerla reír un rato antes de sentarse al lado de Padalecki y comenzando también a apoyarle a enseñarla, aprendiendo el también.  
  


[Siete años después]  
  
Es lunes. Pero no cualquier lunes, es ¡Ese Lunes! en el que normalmente los padres están nerviosos, corriendo por toda la casa, asegurándose en el más mínimo detalle para que el primer día de clases de su hija o hijo sea perfecto, en el que los niños están llorando o nerviosos, simplemente porque no quieren separarse de sus padres; pero su hogar tenia que ser la excepción. El esta nervioso, tanto que no se da cuenta la mirada que con afecto le dirige su esposo, viéndole correr por todas partes, preparando una merienda sana y asegurándose de que Jade lleve todo en su mochila, pero su pequeña princesa estaba calmada, incluso cree que algo aburrida, lo único que si nota es que no quiere ir, al igual que todos los niños de su edad, pero que no quiere ser tan obvia. El espera que no sea el inicio de una aversión al estudio o algo así.  
  
— Jade... princesa siéntate correctamente en el sofá que arrugas tu ropa — pidió sintiendo ahora sí la mirada de Jensen sobre él, pero solo porque suelta una pequeña risa en su dirección. —¿Qué...? ¿Olvide algo de la lista que nos dieron en la escuela?  
  
— Dudo que lo hayas hecho. — dijo, ahogando una risa cuando ve a su hija de seis años resoplar y mover su cabello castaño claro fuera de su rostro, tal y como se lo ha puesto su padre, una coleta con dos mechones sueltos adelante. — ¿Ya le diste la merienda?  
  
— Si ya la empaque... Crees que deba escribirle una nota ha la profesora sobre sus alergias. — murmuro preocupado, escuchando como Jade resoplaba de nuevo y sabia lo que vendría, una excusa para tratar de convencerlos para no llevarle a la escuela.  
  
— No necesito ir a ese lugar, papa. Ya se leer. — se quejo, haciendo un puchero, pero no en dirección a Jared, oh no, ella sabia muy bien que eso no funcionaba con Papa Padalecki, estaba exclusivamente dirigido a Jensen, quien por mas que lo quiso no pudo apartar la mirada.  
  
—Pero te van a enseñar otras cosas princesa y harás nuevos amigos. — anunció Jared divertido de que Jensen se quedara como siempre prendido del puchero de la niña.  
  
— Pero... ¡Eso es estúpido! Puedo aprender aquí como tú me enseñaste a hablar y la tía Mack me enseño a leer. — ella replico, moviendo sus piececitos con energía, buscando de nuevo los ojos de su padre, momento que aprovecha Jensen para escapar a la cocina.  
  
— Jade... no uses esa palabra, no es estu... ¡Eso! hacer amigos, te prometo que será divertido, podrás jugar con muchos niños de tú edad — explico, sintiendo los brazos de Jensen rodearle — Además tu siempre te quejas de que solo puedes jugar con Joseph Jr.  
  
— ¡Pero eso es porque él es como el tío Morgan! ¡Demasiado tonto, papi! — Jensen rodo sus ojos tras Jared, soltando una risita que ahoga contra el cabello largo de este que esta a milímetros de sobrepasar sus hombros.  
  
— Bueno... — su voz se hace pequeña, simplemente no puede negarlo, así que no sabe como salir de esa situación — En la escuela... tendrás amigos un poco más despiertos y con los que podrás jugar mejor. Ahora ve a lavarte los dientes, anda princesa.  
  
— ¡Pero, papa! — Jade comenzó a decir, siendo interrumpida por Jensen.  
  
— Ok, Jade Ackles, ve a lavar tus dientes, ya es tarde y tengo que trabajar.  
  
La niña parecía apunto de un berrinche pero Jared le hizo una seña con la mano en una clara advertencia, Jade sabia que la castigaría si solo osaba gritar o ponerse a llorar, así que la niña se trago las lágrimas y se encamino al baño, con su pequeña cabeza en alto.  
  
— Wow, ese carácter es digno de ti. — Jensen dijo, riéndose y soltando a Jared. — Pero déjalo pasar por hoy, estoy seguro que esta nerviosa de irse de casa y de conocer a alguien nuevo.  
  
—¿Yo soy así de orgulloso? —preguntó suspirando — ¿Crees que tenga miedo...? quizás, no este lista. Creo que tengo miedo también.  
  
— Hey, deja eso. Estará bien. Sé que se sabrá defender en la escuela y que será la mejor de su clase. — dijo con orgullo, acariciando las mejillas de Padalecki con suavidad.  
  
— Si... será la mejor y tendrá amigos, buenos amigos— asintió poniendo sobre sus manos las contrarias, sus frentes casi tocándose — Pero... si la molestan porque es hija de... — se queda callado y tiene un puchero en su rostro tan pronto guarda silencio, sin darse cuenta realmente de cuando sus labios decidieron formarlo.  
  
— ¿De un militar? — Jensen completa con una sonrisa, viendo el ceño de Jared fruncirse. — Entonces estoy seguro de que sabrán cual es su lugar.  
  
— Pero... es que no es solo eso, también es hija de dos...hombres — dice bajito — Eso más lo del militar, no crees que la hace susceptible a burlas, dios Jen, no quiero que la molesten...  
  
— Suficiente, Jared. Estará bien. — Le asegura, apretando sus mejillas hasta que sus labios forman un puchero forzado. — Estará bien, esta vez, nosotros le evitaremos esos problemas. ¿O crees que seria capaz de dejar que pasara por algo así?  
  
—No... No, tienes razón, estará bien — contestó sintiendo un ligero beso sobre sus labios — Ella es fuerte, como tú... estará bien.  
  
— ¿Y quien dice que tu no eres fuerte? — Jensen pregunto con una ceja alzada, su tono completamente sugerente a algo mas cuando tomo a Jared de la cintura y tiro de él, pegando sus caderas. — No creo que esos enormes brazos sean solo para que yo los admire, ¿Cierto?  
  
Logrando con la pregunta su objetivo, que su esposo sonriera avergonzado. — En realidad si... solo son para eso, ya sabes que los admires... y toques — susurro lo último bajo apenas aguantando no susurrarlo contra el oído ajeno.  
  
— ¿O en serio? Así ninguna queja si hago esto... — con ambas manos, cogió ambos glúteos de Jared que se tenso ante el desprevenido agarre, jadeando.  
  
—Tú... dijiste brazos... no culo.—jadeo de nuevo cuando sintió cada dedo hacer presión.  
  
— Bueno... quise decir músculos y tu tienes un montón aquí... — Jensen sonrió y lo libero del agarre. — Oculta eso, iré a buscar a Jade. — dijo señalando primero su erección y luego el pasillo.  
  
— Eres un... ¡Tu la levantaste! — se quejo, volteando a lado y suspirando cuando no le queda mas opción que ponerse el delantal, ese que espera disimule un poco mientras su miembro vuelve al tamaño normal.  
  
En el pasillo, Jensen consiguió a Jade secándose las manos en su faldita y se inclino ante ella, viendo como los mechones casi rubios ahora estaban fuera de su rostro, dejando sus ojos claros fijarse en su padre.  
  
— ¿Lista, mi princesa?  
  
— No... No quiero ir — confesó bajo — Prefiero pasar con papi el día en su consultorio, o ir a la base... quizás en trabajo de tía Mack...  
  
— Pero no puedes, Jade, hoy es un día especial para tu papi. Finalmente serás una chica de escuela y podrías conocer más gente y aprender muchas mas cosas. ¿No quieres que papa se sienta bien con eso? — pregunta, tomándola de la cintura y alzándola en el aire.  
  
— Los dos... se sentirán orgullosos, Si voy— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa — Papi esta nervioso...  
  
— Si. ¿Quien lo diría? — sonrío. A veces le sorprende Jade, con sus respuestas madura cualquier diría que tiene al menos diez años, pero solo asume que se parece demasiado a el para su gusto, tampoco es que le enfade.

Después de un mes del cumpleaños numero diez de Jade, y dos semanas del cumpleaños numero 41 de Jensen, fue cuando Jared comenzó a barajar la posibilidad de que si, estaba embarazado de nuevo. Al principio pensó que había cogido algún bicho de la comida en el picnic que habían tenido para el cumpleaños de Jade, y como este se fue luego de tres semanas, dejo que se perdiera en su mente. Ahora, los dolores de espalda regresan, y su cadera le esta matando, sabe que su cuerpo esta cambiando, que tiene algo dentro que le impide levantarse por las mañanas y dejar a Jensen dormir sin tener sexo rudo en la noche.  
  
— Oh dios… — susurro, viendo la prueba de embarazo que sostenía en su mano, Jensen estaba esperando por el afuera de la puerta, caminando de un lado a otro, sus botas pesadas martillándole la cabeza. Maldición. ¿Qué iba a decirle?  
  
Respiro hondo, calmando la ansiedad, después de diez años, finalmente habían logrado esto. Estaba seguro de que no había hombre mas precavido que Jensen, y aunque el primer año el sexo había sido algo… “aburrido”, ambos habían aprendido a perderle el miedo, hasta hace un mes, en la fiesta del aniversario de Candice y Morgan, aunque mas que aniversario celebraban el día que se conocieron, Jensen estaba ligeramente ebrio y él estaba mas que acabado, cuando llegaron a casa lo hicieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos del cansancio.  
  
Cuando Jensen despertó esa mañana, reparo en que el condón (que aun tenia puesto) estaba roto. Él fue quien le resto importancia al asunto, diciendo que probablemente se había roto en el medio de la noche.  
  
Y ahora estaba ahí, con sus manos temblando, sosteniendo la prueba de embarazo, algo así como la máxima prueba de que estaba esperando otro hijo, uno que podía poner su vida en peligro y sabia que eso era lo que más atormentaba al hombre detrás de la puerta, lo mismo que hace diez años, que se tuviera que enfrentar solo al mundo con Jade.  
  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ignorando el sentimiento, salió de la pequeña habitación. No podía mostrar a Jensen que también tenía miedo, aunque una parte de él también estaba demasiado feliz, un pequeño... un nuevo miembro de la familia. Quizás las hormonas empezaban a afectarle.  
  
—Jen...  
  
Los ojos verdes de inmediato se fijaron en el, llenos de preocupación, eso era lo que mas le atormentaba, ver el miedo en Jensen cuando era una persona tan fuerte, tan valiente.  
  
— ¿Cómo fue? — pregunta, pero por la expresión de Jared ya sabia la respuesta.  
  
— Es positivo. — confirmo lo que su rostro ya responde con voz baja, su corazón salto con fuerza y no puede evitar temblar — Lo siento.  
  
— Oh dios... — ver a Jensen pasarse las manos por la cabeza, sus dedos enterrándose en su corto cabello no le alivia nada, de hecho le hace sentir horrible, pero cuando siente sus brazos alrededor y luego el beso en sus labios se siente confundido. — Dios... estoy feliz... y tan asustado.  
  
—¿Estas feliz? — preguntó sin mover un musculo, solo quedándose entre los brazos de su esposo, aún asustado.  
  
— ¡Si! Lo estoy... — Dios, ni siquiera Jensen puede creerlo, pero el sentimiento es comparable con el miedo que siente, así que no se alivia para nada al decirlo.  
  
—Pero, yo... estoy feliz pero también tengo miedo, estoy algo así como aterrado — confeso, apenas para que Jensen le escuchara. — Como el embarazo de Jade fue tan duro.  
  
— Si... pero has tenido tiempo para sanar, ¿Cierto? — Jensen pregunto suavemente, acariciando sus mejillas, su otra mano introduciéndose por debajo de la camisa de Jared y tocando su vientre.  
  
—Cierto...cierto... no tiene por qué ser difícil esta vez, la pequeña princesa tendrá un hermano — susurro, llevando su mano junto a la de Jensen, sosteniendo el vientre.  
  
— Dios... ¿Quieres saber un secreto? — los labios de Jensen se curvaron hacia arriba, y la mano que Jared sostenía comenzó a dirigirse a la suya.  
  
— ¿Un secreto? — preguntó un poco más tranquilo —¿Cual secreto?  
  
— Que me enciendo con solo imaginar como te tendré en un par de meses... — Jensen mordió su labio inferior y luego acaricio con su lengua la piel enrojecida.  
  
— Por dios Jen — su voz sonó cortada, pequeña con fuerza, pausada... excitada — Cuando este lleno...de ti, con los pechos... Jen...  
  
— Si...  
  
— ¿Papa? ¿Papi? ¿Qué hacen? — la pequeña vocecita de Jade se escucho, recordándole a ambos que no habían cerrado la puerta de la habitación.  
  
La mano de Jensen subió de inmediato al vientre sonrojándose junto Jared al separarse un poco.  
  
— Princesa, nosotros solo... hablábamos de algo importante — contestó Jared nervioso.  
  
— ¡Papa! No me llames princesa. — prácticamente salto cuando lo dijo, tomando a Jensen de la mano que intento pensar en llaves, tornillos y aviones para que su erección se bajara.  
  
— Pero princesa, eres mi pequeña... me gusta llamarte así — contestó con un puchero. Jensen a veces pensaba que Jade seria un problema de adolescente, por la forma en que levantaba la voz y creía que sabia de más... se pregunto si había heredado eso de él, no le gustaba esa idea.  
  
— Pero no me gusta, papa dile que no me llame así. — suplico, apretando sus dedos y dándole una mirada suplicante.  
  
— Papi puede llamarte como quiera, puedo decirle que comience a llamarte monito. — Jensen se encoge de hombros, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Jared y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. — ¿Cierto, bebe?  
  
— Si cariño — contestó sonriendo, sus ojos perdiéndose en los de Jensen. Ambos están demasiado emocionados con él bebe, lo saben, quizás es lo que Jade nota diferente y la hace enojar.  
  
— ¡No quiero que me diga princesa es tonto e infantil!— gritó — Me da vergüenza, tampoco quiero que me diga monito, tengo nombre ¿Sabes?  
  
Si no fuera porque su voz es tan aguda a esta edad, ninguno de los dos se inmutaría, perdido en los ojos del otro. Duele un poco en sus tímpanos. Y Jared sabe lo que le sigue a eso, nada que le agrade ver demasiado.  
  
— Suficiente, niña. — la voz de Jensen suena tan severa como la de su padre, según le ha dicho Mack. — No le grites a tu padre. Y si, tienes un nombre, Jade.  
  
— Pero... solo...— la pequeña vista se deja ir hacia donde sus padres tienen sus manos y su pequeña boca se abre en una mueca — ¿Por qué tienes tu mano en el vientre de papi?  
  
— A papa le duele el estomago, pri... Jade. — Jared dijo, apretando la mano de Jensen con algo de fuerza.  
  
— No parece que te doliera el estomago... estaban sonriendo. — concluyó cruzándose de brazos. Enojada de como su padre le había hablado.  
  
— Jade, ¿No estabas haciendo una tarea? — pregunto, separándose de Jared y tomándola en brazos con relativa facilidad.  
  
— Porque no me dicen la verdad— susurro bajo, sus ojos sobre los de Jensen, buscando que al menos este le diga algo.  
  
— Eres demasiado pequeña para entenderlo... — dijo, y sabe que no es justo por el puchero que da. La va guiando a su habitación con pasos cortos, Jared siguiéndole, acariciándose el vientre de manera inconsciente.  
  
— Tengo diez años ¿Sabes? — preguntó, su cabeza contra el pecho de Jensen — ¿No es nada malo?  
  
— Diez es ser pequeño para mí. — Jensen contesto, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo de continuar, Jared le mira daba con una sonrisa.  
  
— Creo que deberíamos contarle, Jen. Sé que piensas que es muy pronto, pero me gustaría decirle.  
  
— Jay... no lo sé — contestó inseguro. — No creo que sea mejor esperar, aunque sea un poco más.  
  
— Pero, Jen... merece saber que va a tener un hermanito. — Jared dijo, y lo siguiente que escucharon fue un gemido ahogado de Jade que cubrió su boca con ambas manos.  
  
— ¿Por qué?— fue lo primero que preguntó cruzándose de brazos —Yo no quiero un hermanito, estamos bien los tres solos, ¿No lo pueden devolver?  
  
— ¿Qué? ¡No, no podemos! — Jensen prácticamente chillo, viéndola con sorpresa. — ¿No quieres un hermano o hermana? ¡Sera genial, Jade!  
  
— ¿Seguro? — inquirió desconfiada — No quiero, no será genial, me ignoraran por estarle cuidado, no quiero que me ignoren, los quiero solo para mi como ahora... son mis papis. No los de él, quizás puedan encontrarle otros.  
  
— Hey, princesa. ¿Quién te dijo eso? — Jared pregunto, comenzando a preocuparse mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su largo cabello.  
  
—Lo he visto con compañeros de la escuela, sus padres siempre les ignoran por esas cosas feas, que solo lloran. — sus ojitos están llenos de lágrimas, asustados, realmente creyendo que los mayores son capaces de hacer algo así.  
  
— ¿Qué? No, bebe. Eso no es verdad. — Jensen dijo, dejándola en la cama y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura. — No es verdad, te amaremos igual.  
  
—¿Seguiré siendo la... princesa de ambos?  
  
— Oh. ¿Ahora si quieres ser llamada princesa? — Jared fue quien interrumpió la sarcástica respuesta que Jensen planeaba dar.  
  
— Si... lo siento, siento haberte hablado así, papi... es que mis amigas decían que era tonto que me llamaras así — explico, sus ojos en el suelo y claramente avergonzada. Jensen resopla, mascullando algo que suena a "niños". Y poniéndose de pie, dejando que Jared ocupe su lugar.  
  
— No puedes creer todo lo que te dicen, Jade. Algunas personas, como tus amigas se equivocan, no es estúpido que te llame princesa, porque es así como expreso mi cariño, ¿No crees que suena raro que papa me llame bebe? Cuando mido casi dos metros. — una sonrisita se escapa de la niña.  
  
—No lo había pensado, pero cuando papa te llama bebe se escucha tierno, con cariño...amor —mencionó riendo con Jared que asintió, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
— Si, te llamo así porque eres mi pequeña princesa, ¿Sabes como papa te llama? Nuestro pequeño milagro, porque él te ama, porque naciste de nuestro amor, como tu próximo hermano o hermana ahora lo hará.  
  
— Milagro... — repitió llevando su vista a Jensen que le sonrío. — Esta bien puede ser divertido.  
  
— Si, será divertido.  
  
— Pero también tendrás que cuidar de él y de tu papi. — Jensen dijo, estirando su brazo y pellizcándole la mejilla.  
  
—¡Yo puedo hacer eso! — aseguro con energía —Cuidar de ambos...  
  
— Bueno, mientras no este en casa, hay aun trabajo que deberás hacer, ¡Veras! Tu padre va a ponerse redondo como una bola y se va a quejar mucho de todo y va a necesitar que lo ayudes en casa mientras la tía Mack o la tía Candice no estén aquí, ¿Entiendes, pequeña?  
  
— ¡Hey! — chillo el fisioterapeuta llevando sus manos a la cintura — No me quejo de todo... bueno algo, de hecho quizás se me antoja algo de pescado. — murmuro haciendo que tanto Jade como Jensen hicieran una muesca de asco.  
  
—Yo lo ayudare papa, pero no le daré pescado — argumento la niña, totalmente seria — Les cuidare pero no dejare que mi pobre hermanito pruebe eso...  
  
— Esa es mi chica. — Jensen dijo sonriendo. Levantándose y tomando una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. — Así que... ¿Qué vamos a hacer para celebrar?  
  
— ¿Comer pescado? — preguntó Jared con un puchero — Es un antojo no pueden quitármelo...  
  
— Ok, supongo que no tenemos opción, Jade. — Jensen dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, acomodando los botones de su uniforme para luego acercarse a Jared y dejar un beso en sus labios. — Tenemos que complacer a papi.  
  
— Si no tienen opción. — responde Jared su frente contra la de Jensen de pronto, sus ojos cerrados y su boca en un tímida sonrisa, sintiendo una paz increíble recorrerle — Te amo comandante Ackles. — susurro bajo, apenas para ambos.  
  
— Te amo, bebe. — la sonrisa en el rostro de Jade se acrecentó, para que luego esta soltara una risita y se soltara de la mano de su padre. Sabía que necesitaban tiempo a solas y ella no quería estar allí cuando se pusieran muy cariñositos.


	20. EPILOGO: Vida diaria

 

Era media tarde, hacia calor. Jensen estaba en el trabajo, faltaban al menos dos horas para que regresara, Jade había salido con unas amigas a jugar baloncesto, así que simplemente siendo presa del aburrimiento – Jason aun no tenia edad aún para mantener una gran conversación – tomo sus cosas, a su pequeño hijo y decidió salir a pasear un poco.  
  
El parque parecía una buena opción y de hecho la mayor parte de la tarde estuvo ahí jugando con una pelota y Jason, seria un niño muy enérgico, lo sabía, podía jugar horas sin cansarse, tenía una risa hermosa y los ojos de su padre, verdes y como si no fuera poco también había sacado su cabello. Era la viva imagen de Jensen, pero con su carácter, al menos hasta el momento. Además de que si la gente se fijaba bien podían también entrever algunas cuantas pecas, tal como en el militar.  
  
Cuando el niño había empezado a pedir algo de tomar, decidió llevarle a comer unos pocos dulces, que para que mentir, él también quería algunos. La cafetería de la calle siguiente era una tentadora opción. La última vez había comido en ese lugar algún poste de durazno que le había encantando, de paso, compraría algunos para Jensen y Jade.  
  
No era tan lejos, aunque Jason se había quejado de tener que caminar de su mano, el aun conservaba su fuerza, a sus 40 años aun era capaz de resistir mucho y como le decía a Jensen, no había nada que lo detuviera. El embarazo había sido casi perfecto, completamente normal y como Jensen le había dicho, las heridas en su interior habían sanado, así que Jason había nacido a los nueve meses, había pesado cuatro kilos, y había aprendido a caminar mucho mas rápido que Jade, de hecho, lo había hecho imitando a Jensen, siguiéndole a todos lados cuando estaba en casa.  
  
Mac solía burlarse de él, diciendo que sus dos hijos habían sacado de él su amor por Jensen, y que por eso siempre querían seguirle en todo. Aunque Jensen era quien les ponía carácter. Lo que mas le impresionaba era como Jensen no mostraba interés alguno en enseñarle su oficio a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera teniendo un hijo varón.  
  
Jensen dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a complacerlo a él, a enseñarle a jugar baloncesto a su hija, que ya casi era del tamaño de Ackles, y a molestar a Jason pellizcándole sus mejillas pecosas y haciéndole berrear. Aun así, el chiquillo lo disfrutaba.  
  
Así como disfrutaba comer, había sacado esa pequeña manía de él, estaba seguro. Todo el día tenia que estar comiendo algo, o con algún dulce, le encantaba el pescado —gracias al cielo ya no estaba solo en eso cuando salían a comer — pero también tenia una pequeña y loca fascinación con la pasta. Lo que más admiraba de su pequeño glotón por cierto era que no engordaba gran cosa, pese a lo que comía.  
  
— Aun así... tu padre se digna a decir que estas como una pequeña bolita. — dijo sonriendo mientras limpiaba el chocolate de la boca de su hijo que lamia sus dedos. — No puedo entenderlo, tú padre exagera eres casi como un modelo — aludo riendo con su pequeño que parece entenderle.  
  
Unas risas en la entrada del local atrajeron su atención, alzando la vista de donde estaba sentado con su hijo, al fondo del local cerca de una de las grandes ventanas, allí, en la entrada estaba su hija, su cabello recogido en una coleta, maquillaje en su rostro así como una sonrisa enorme y a su lado un chico alto para tener 13 años tomándola de la cintura.  
  
Al principio quiere pensar que son amigos, no tiene por qué pensar en algo más, pero cuando ve a Jade robarle un beso al chiquillo, su soda casi hace que muera ahogado. Va a matarlo y luego va a matarla a ella, o mejor, la castigara por el resto de su vida. Y ella parece saber eso cuando gira su vista y se lo encuentra, ojos llenos de ira que esta teniendo problemas en controlar para ponerse a gritar.  
  
No puede creer que le haya mentido, lleva una ropa diferente a con la que había salido de casa, ni rastro de la ropa deportiva que la pequeña tanto adoraba y que Candice le había regalado la navidad pasada. En su lugar, la falda que lleva rivaliza con un short, la blusa también se cierne a su cuerpo en una forma que simplemente hace que sus ojos se abran sorprendidos. No sabe que es peor, la mentira, la ropa o que Jade no suelte la mano del chiquillo aunque sepa que el los esta viendo. Definitivamente esta retándole.  
  
Toma a Jason entre brazos, sin importarle que le manche la camisa blanca y se levanta, tomando el bolso que llevaba para las necesidades básicas de su hijo y comienza a caminar. Si estaba retándole, él se encargada de mostrarle que no es ningún idiota.  
  
— Jade. — su voz sonó enojada, apenas contenida — Acompaña a casa por favor.  
  
Sabe que su hija esta a punto de decirle que no, de seguramente revelarse contra el, pero es detenida por el chiquillo en cuestión, con mala apariencia, casi como un traficante. Dios, quiere golpearlo.  
  
— ¿Tiene un problema con mi chica, Señor?  
  
— ¿Tu chica? — Repite incrédulo — Ella es mi hija y sí tengo un problema con ella, uno que tiene que ver con confianza y como abuso de ella.  
  
— ¿Eres su padre? Wow, Jade, no sabía que tenías un viejo marica por padre. — dijo, soltando una risotada que resonó no solo en los tímpanos de Jared sino en los de su hija.  
Jared tomo aire de pronto, notando a su pequeño hijo aferrarse a él asustado por la risa del chiquillo.  
  
— Jade... ven conmigo, ahora. — ordenó, ignorando al chiquillo que intentaba contener la risa aún.  
  
Jared odiaba esa palabra, era como un ligero recuerdo de cosas que desde hace años no pasaban por su mente, pero no permitiría que un pobre diablo como ese le afectara, lo único que podía causarle algo de nauseas eran los gustos que quizás tenia Jade, nada más.  
Y el ligero peligro de ser abuelo, claro.  
  
No espero a que la casi adolescente le respondiera, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta que estuvieron frente a la van, la chica ni siquiera se atrevió a protestar, solo le siguió, algo a rastras, pero igual sin ganas de meterse en mas problemas, sabia que si ahora sus perspectivas de vida se veían feas, cuando su papi le contara a su papa lo que había pasado, seguramente hasta le harían tomar clases en casa.  
  
El silencio la volvió loca todo el viaje. En un inicio noto como su padre simplemente acomodaba a Jason en la que fue su silla en el auto, asegurándole el cinturón, para luego tomar el lugar de conductor, ladrarle que se colocara el cinturón también y luego simplemente empezar a conducir.  
  
Nunca había visto a su papi tan callado nunca.  
  
Sabia que las palabras dichas por Matthew, su ya no tan novio en secreto, eran las que habían causado eso. Ella sabia que el tendía a ser un imbécil, por eso le gustaba, pero que le hubiera dicho eso a su padre, era algo que ni siquiera ella en un ataque de rabia hubiera hecho.  
  
— ¿Papi? — pregunto con voz rota cuando la playa a su lado le anuncio que estaban cerca de casa.  
  
— Ni si quiera intentes pedirme que no le cuente a tu padre, esta vez no Jade. — replico Jared, abriendo con el control del auto la puerta de la cochera.  
  
— Lo siento.  
  
Para su mala suerte, el garaje revelo el jeep negro de su padre, indicándole que ni siquiera tendría una hora para prepararse para el castigo que recibiría, se sentía como si tuviera diez de nuevo y estuviera esperando que su padre se enterara que había roto el jarrón plateado de la sala.  
  
Luego, cuando Jared apagó el auto, lo primero que nota la pequeña Ackles es la sonrisa de su padre Ackles que se desvanece al notar la seriedad en el rostro de su esposo, tan rápido que a veces odia que se lleven tan bien y no peleen tanto como los padres de sus amigos. Aunque el pensamiento es un poco egoísta.  
  
— Jen, cariño ¿Cómo te fue? — saludó el castaño bajándose del auto y de inmediato abriendo la puerta de atrás para sacar a Jason, que esta callado casi como si sintiera el ambiente pesado a su alrededor.  
  
— Bueno, supongo que mejor que a ti, hey Jade. — la saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza, observando su ropa con el ceño fruncido, pero sin hacer comentario alguno, ahora fijándose en Jason que tenia aun chocolate en la boca.  
  
— Si... necesitamos hablar. — contestó bajo pasando a Jason a los brazos de Jensen — Jade ve a la sala por favor, en un segundo iremos.  
  
Jensen la observo partir antes de girarse hacia su esposo, su cabello entre grisáceo y rubio estaba desordenado y le hacia ver inusualmente inocente con la cara de confusión que portaba.  
  
— ¿De que necesitamos hablar?  
  
— Jade me mintió esta tarde, dijo que saldría con sus amigas a jugar baloncesto y en cambio andaba con un chico, de la mano, besándose y con esas ropas... además, créeme no son simples celos cuando te digo que el muchacho con el que sale es un imbécil. — gruño, terminando de sacar las cosas del auto — Me dijo marica.  
  
— Espera... ¿Qué? — la voz de Jensen mostraba su incredulidad cuando hablo. Giro su vista a la entrada de la casa y suspiro, dios, sabia que esa rebeldía de nada les serviría, lo peor era que poco le negaban a la chica y aun con esa moneda les pagaba...  
  
—Yo estoy muy enojado para manejar esto, siento que me pondré a gritarle en cualquier momento así que... por favor, podrías simplemente... hablar con ella, ese beso... era ¡Un beso! , si sabes a que me refiero.  
  
— ¿Con... lengua? — pregunta, se siente asqueado con la idea. Pero es algo que bueno... no puede negar que le enfada a decir verdad, que su hija ande con un idiota que le haya dicho a su esposo marica, es casi intolerable. Pero supone que el no verlo le hace tomarse las cosas con más calma.  
  
— Si con lengua y manos donde... donde empezaba esa falda que lleva puesta, — gruñó para luego suspirar —Ya se disculpó pero no puedo creer que salga con alguien así, ella es tan inteligente tan...  
  
— Esta bien, bebe. Déjame a mí, ¿Por qué no cambias a Jason mientras hablo con ella? — dijo, entregándole a Jason y comenzando a caminar a la sala sin esperar respuesta. Esto iba a ser difícil de exponer ante Jade.  
  
Jared asintió aun cuando el rubio no podía verle, agradeciendo no tener que ser él quien hablara con la pequeña. Era lo mejor, principalmente considerando que sus emociones podían salirse de control.

Jade estaba sentada en la sala, había tenido curiosidad de quedarse escuchando a sus padres hablar, pero simplemente agregar más problemas a su lista, no era muy inteligente que digamos. Pensó que quizás, debería irse a cambiar, buscar su piyama de conejitos para que mediara en lo que sabia que le esperaba pero, simplemente no tuvo tiempo, cuando observo a su padre entrar en la sala.  
  
La expresión de Jensen al principio fue indescifrable, luego fue solo decepción.  
  
— ¿Por qué le mentiste a papa? — pregunto, con la misma voz con la que le había saludado, ni siquiera alzando la voz.  
  
— Porque... pensé que si les decía que saldría con un chico, empezarían con el discurso de que era muy joven, cuando yo considero que estoy en esa edad... ya sabes en la que deben gustarme los chicos. — explico, su mirada arrepentida sobre la de Jensen.  
  
— ¿En la edad en la que "deben" gustarte los chicos? — Jensen repitió, caminando hasta sentarse en el sofá frente a Jade, su sofá, ese que nadie usaba. — No "deben" solo gustarte los chicos, solo para empezar, aunque si es lo que te gusta no tenemos problemas con eso. — dijo, bufando cuando se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo. — Bueno, por el otro lado, tu papa y yo confiamos en ti, me atrevo a decir que mas de lo que cualquier padre hace en una chica que esta entrando en la adolescencia. Así que tú también tienes que confiar en nosotros, si, eres demasiado joven.  
  
— Lo normal es que me gusten los chicos, digo... no quiero decir que, solo que es normal que me guste alguien ¿Esta bien? — pregunto exasperada — Sinceramente Papa, si les hubiera dicho ¿Me hubieran dejado salir?  
  
— No. No te hubiera dejado ir sin que me presentaras a este chico primero, y por lo que escuche de papa no fue nada agradable. — menciono, disgustado por el recuerdo. — Lo que trato de decirte es que te hubiéramos dado la oportunidad, Jade.  
  
— Lo siento... sé que fue un tonto, pero papi llegó a sacarme de ahí papa... altanero y enojado, me dio pena. — Argumento, deseando cerrar la boca cuando Jensen le miro mas enfadado.  
— Supongo que estoy castigada.  
  
— ¿Te dio vergüenza de que tu padre te sacara de allí y no que tu "novio" le dijera marica en frente de todos los presentes? — pregunto, sin dejarla escapar de eso.  
  
— No... Jamás, es decir... ¿él esta bien? — preguntó eludiendo la pregunta. — Se puso tan serio... y él nunca es serio, lo siento.  
  
— No, papi no esta nada bien ahora. ¿Sabes que esa palabra esta prohibida para el? Y aparte de eso, es una palabra asquerosa que nadie debería recibir. Por eso no quiere verte ahora mismo, siente que no solo rompiste su confianza, sino que... diablos, Jade. ¿Cuál era el plan?  
  
La pequeña no contestó de inmediato, conteniendo el llanto, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas — No quise herirlo, el plan era que ustedes no se dieran cuenta, lo siento...papa, lo siento, no quería... nunca quise herirlo, en serio.  
  
— Se suponía que debías protegerlo, Jade. Me decepcionas. — incapaz de seguir con esto, deja que el aliento que contenía salga de sus pulmones. — Ve a tu habitación, hablaremos de tu castigo luego...  
  
Jade habló o lo intento al menos, antes de que comprendiera lo que a su papa se refería.  
  
— Lo siento, ¡Oh, dios! Papa... yo nunca me avergonzaría de ustedes, tienes que creerme simplemente no supe que hacer.  
  
Se sentía tan mal, se sentía desecha dándose cuenta tarde lo que ese chico había hecho, ella no sabía toda la historia, él por qué su papi odiaba esa palabra, pero sabia lo justo para darse cuenta de su grave error.  
  
— Ve a tu habitación, Jade. — Jensen repitió, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su rostro en las manos. No podía ver a su pequeña llorar de esa forma.  
  
— Lo siento. — afirmó de nuevo levantándose y corriendo a su habitación.

Cuando Jensen logro estabilizarse, se levantó, siguiendo el mismo camino de Jade solo que a su habitación. Jared estaba arrullando a un muy dormido y recién bañado Jason, que ríe perezosamente en su regazo mientras Jared lo menea de un lado a otro. Ese chiquillo es tan mono que tiene locas a Mac y a Candice, por no hablar de toda mujer que lo ve.  
  
Parece en mejor humor que antes, así que eso le da espacio libre para acercarse a él. — Hey, bebe.  
  
— Hey Jen — saludó su voz baja, concentrando en el pequeño niño en sus brazos — ¿Cómo te fue con Jade?  
  
— Bueno... se arrepiente de que te hayan llamado así. Se arrepiente de haber roto tu confianza... supongo que su castigo será no mas salidas y nada del club de baloncesto o del campamento de verano o la piyamada del sábado que viene, ni los zapatos nuevos.  
  
— No lo sé... porque no decides tú...  
  
— ¿No quieres tomar parte en esto? — Jensen pregunto suavemente, tomando a Jared de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo.  
  
— No, quizás si tomo parte no sea justo así que mejor no...¿Comó esta ella?  
  
— En su habitación. ¿Quieres ir con ella? — Se deja caer sobre el regazo de Jared, sintiendo como Jason de inmediato busca su calor, subiéndose a su pecho.  
Jared soltó una pequeña risa.  
  
— Tampoco quiero... no sé que decirle.  
  
— Eres un cobarde, ¿Sabes? — Jensen susurro, sin apartar los ojos de su hijo. — Se que te sientes mal al respecto, pero deberías hablar con ella, yo no soy bueno para estas cosas.  
  
— Lo siento, es solo que no espere nunca esto de ella. — la sinceridad en su tono es palpable  
— Me dolió, aunque quiera aparentar que no, pero si tienes razón debería hablar con ella y de pasó quizás quemar esa ropa que traía puesta. —bromeo, haciendo que Jensen le viera con una media sonrisa.  
  
— Si... lamento no haber estado allí. Aunque seguramente lo hubiera empeorado todo. — dijo, riéndose con la mirada puesta en Jared, mientras la respiración acompasada de Jason les acompaña, se ha quedado dormido sobre le pecho de su padre, justo como Jade lo hacia.  
  
—Esta bien Jen — habló bajo, buscando no despertar a Jason — Probablemente hubieras discutido con ese chiquillo, no se ni como no lo golpee. — se levanto de la cama, bostezando un poco y encaminándose hacia la puerta. —En seguida regreso.  
  
— No tardes tanto... te necesito... — Jensen dijo más dormido que despierto, con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y el resto ocupado de Jason.  
  
Jared asintió, levemente observándole con cariño antes de encaminarse a la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña con pequeños pasos, escuchando leves sollozos y fue eso lo que prácticamente le hizo entrar sin llamar.  
  
— Jade... princesa— llamó levemente.  
  
La niña no respondió, solo enterró mas su rostro en la almohada, escondiendo su pequeño cuerpo de la vista de su padre, cosa que era imposible, porque este encendió la luz y se acercó.  
  
— Princesa... no llores, tampoco es como si hubieras matado a un perrito o alguien ¿O si? — intento bromear al sentarse levemente en la cama, acariciando la cabeza de la chica. — No tienes por qué ponerte así... tú no dijiste nada.  
  
— Ese... ese... es... el problema… — logra decir entre sollozo y sollozo, moviendo su rostro contra la mano de su padre.  
  
— Jade... mírame, vamos levanta la cabeza de ahí — pidió, sonriendo cuando tuvo los ojos llenos de lágrimas sobre los suyos — Tú no sientes lo que él dijo, sé que te tomo por sorpresa el asunto así que eso, es lo importante, ¡Estamos bien, princesa!  
  
— Pero... papi, falle, falle en protegerte... — ella sollozó, bajando su cabeza de nuevo. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar cerrándose para derramar más lágrimas.  
  
— No fallaste en nada Jade, estoy bien, solo son palabras, palabras que con la ayuda de ustedes ya no hacen tanto daño — explicó atrayendo a la niña a su pecho.— Todos cometemos errores, no es nada pequeña.  
  
— Pero papi... fue tan estúpida... papa tiene razón, rompí tu confianza... — sollozó de nuevo, y que Jared la arrulle solo la hace llorar con mas fuerza.  
  
— Si... lo hiciste y costara algo tiempo para que la tengas de nuevo, pero las personas maduras reconocen sus errores y estoy orgulloso de ti en ese aspecto.  
  
— Papi... — ella solloza. — ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?  
  
— Claro que si y más tarde puedes ayudarme en la cocina un rato, haremos la comida favorita de papa y tuya ¿De acuerdo princesa?  
  
— Si, papi. — las lagrimas se mezclan con el maquillaje que aun queda en su cara y que riega aun mas por su rostro cuando se frota la nariz.  
  
—Te quiero mucho, princesa. — sus manos quitando un poco de maquillaje de las mejillas contrarias.  
  
— Yo también papi, y a papa y Jason. — ella susurró, abrazándose a un mas a su padre.  
  
— ¿Terminaron? Me muero de hambre y Jason necesita un cambio de pañales que me niego a hacerle. — la voz de Jensen en el portal los sobresalto a ambos mientras se abrazaban, e hizo reír a Jared que solo le lanzo uno de los peluches de su hija a la cara, que bien el militar pudo haber esquivado, pero que no hizo solo para escuchar la risa de su princesa, burlándose de él.  
  
— Si... terminamos — anunció Jared frunciendo el ceño al escuchar lo que su esposo decía —¿Jason hizo popo mientras dormía encima de ti, cariño?  
  
— ¿Qué? No, ya lo había colocado en la cuna, ¿Qué insinúas con eso? — pregunto Jensen a la defensiva. — vamos.  
  
Jared se rio alto, acercándose a Jensen atrapándolo en un abrazo.  
  
— No insinuó nada, cariño... aún hueles como el hombre mas sexy del mundo, así que tranquilo.  
  
— Mmm eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar... — susurro bajo y sensual a su oído, lamentando el hecho de que no pudiera meterle mano enfrente de su hija. — ¿Y tu que estas esperando, mono? Ve a ducharte.  
  
— No me gusta que me digas mono, poniéndome a elegir prefiero princesa. — Reclamo la pequeña poniéndose de pie — Cambiare a Jason e iré a bañarme. — anuncio antes de que Jensen agregara cualquier cosa más.  
  
— Wow, ¿Escuchaste eso, bebe? — Jensen pregunto, sintiendo a su hija pasar por su lado y dirigirse hacia donde Jason estaba llorando. — Sonó como una verdadera adolescente, ¿Qué le dijiste?  
  
— Nada del otro mundo — respondió abrazándose al rubio — Gracias Jen... por todo, por decirme lo bueno y lo malo, por haber dado una oportunidad a lo nuestro, sencillamente por amarme.  
  
— Wow, parece que alguien sigue siendo un poeta enamoradizo, ¿no Jay? — la sonrisa de Jensen solo puede compararse con la propia, y la manera en la que cierra sus ojos y se hunde en el sentimiento de ser amado.  
  
— Es un poco tú culpa también — sus ojos se cierran junto a los otros. Sintiendo como si se conectaran con tan simple acción.  
  
— Apuesto a que no quieres un tercero. — Jensen dice, una risita escapando de sus labios.  
  
— La doctora dijo algo de la edad... pero por mi no hay problema — respondió ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Jensen.  
  
— ¿Estas bromeando? No quiero un tercero, me volverán loco. Ya tengo suficientes canas. — se quejo, luciendo casi a punto de un ataque de pánico.  
Jared ríe, subiendo sus manos por las mejillas del militar acariciando con ternura.  
  
— Lo sé... solo bromeaba, de hecho... creo que es bueno que guardemos algo de tiempo para nosotros.  
  
— Si, un largo tiempo, necesito al menos este fin de semana entero para follarte contra todo lo que vea.  
  
— Ugh... ¡Papa!  
  
—Ups — murmuraron ambos traviesamente ante la cara de asco de Jade que venia con su hermano en brazos.  
  
— Ya princesa, tranquila, te quedaras con Candice este fin de semana, irán de compras así tú harás algo que adoras y Papa y yo también.  
  
— ¿Eso quiere decir que no estoy castigada? – preguntó algo esperanzada.  
  
— No, eso quiere decir que te daremos un fin de semana sin castigo por haberte dado cuenta de tus errores, pero luego de eso, pasaras el resto de tus días hasta los 18 sin salir de casa.  
  
—¿Es en serio? ¡Porque tengo 13, falta para los 18! se enteran ¿Verdad?  
  
— ¿Es eso una queja? — pregunto Jensen alzando una ceja.  
  
— ¡No!, no lo es, ustedes hacen sus cosas y yo feliz de pasar un fin de semana de libertad. — exclamó queriendo salir de la habitación con prisa.  
  
— Bien. — dijeron ambos a la vez, riéndose del rostro de Jade.  
  
Quizás no eran los padres más estrictos del mundo, después de todo, era difícil enfadarse con la princesa que los había unido en aquel tiempo, con aquella que Jensen no creyó poder amar si su esposo perdía la vida, y que ahora adoraba con locura. Con aquella chiquilla que significo las bases de una relación mas firme, aquella chiquilla que los llevo a situaciones donde terminaron de madurar y darse cuenta que lo más importante para ambos, son ellos mismos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art post: http://heshipsj2.livejournal.com/60930.html 
> 
> Gracias por leer esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
